Winx Club Rewrite 1: Flame of the Dragon
by ArachCobra
Summary: Bloom thought she was just an ordinary girl from Earth who would have to remain satisfied merely with dreaming of magic and fairies. That all changed when the fairy Stella barged into her life, pursued by an ogre.
1. An Unexpected Event

Winx Club Rewrite: Flame of the Dragon

_By ArachCobra and Givenea_

_Authors Note: Some of you may be wondering why? Why make this? Well, it all started when my girlfriend wanted me to watch the second season of Winx Club, not because she was a big fan, or even a regular fan, but because she thought it would be funny. It might have stayed that, me and my girlfriend watching and mocking the show, if she hadn't run across a funny fact. Techna's design was based on the musician Pink. And then she started pondering how Techna would be if she acted more like Pink did in her videos. Then it kinda spiralled out of control, as we bounced ideas back and forth between each others, how the characters could be improved, how plot holes could be closed, how scenes could be altered to make more sense. In the end, we had so much material that we thought we might as well go through with it and just rewrite the damn show. So now, we have watched all currently available episodes and here is our take on how the show could be improved. Like it, hate it, have your own suggestions? Just write to us in the comments._

_Beta: Moka-girl_

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Event

Gardenia was a middle sized city, lying on the west coast of USA in the state of California. It wasn't a particularly famous town, but it was reasonably popular amongst tourists for its pristine beaches, and a couple of middle sized businesses had their headquarters in the middle of the city. Plus, it had managed to attract the usual chains of stores that always seems to pop up whenever a city reached a certain size, such as Walmart, McDonald's and Starbucks.

In the suburbs of Gardenia lived the Peterson family, consisting of Vanessa, Mike and their daughter Bloom. They lived in an average-sized house and had done so for the last fourteen years, having moved in shortly after Bloom had become part of the family. She had her own room on the first floor with blue walls covered with sketches of things both real and imaginary. Prominent themes were not only beautiful landscapes, but also fairies, elves and other such graceful beings of legend.

And on a sunny Tuesday in the middle of June, the girl herself was snoozing quietly under her duvet, her orange-red hair flowing messily out over her pillow. She could probably have continued sleeping for quite a while, if she hadn't been woken by a stern:

"Are you still sleeping now?"

Groggily, Bloom forced her eyes open and mumbled something unintelligible before glancing at the clock by her bedside. It took a couple of seconds for her brain to register the time. With a yelp, she almost fell from her bed.

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late," she gasped, struggling to free herself from her duvet.

She tumbled off of her bed, almost falling to the floor in the process of running for her clothes. Her mother just kept watching her daughter, counting the seconds. Suddenly, Bloom froze while simultaneously trying to fix her hair and put her pants on.

"Summer break," she said. "School's closed." There was a short pause. "MOM!" Annoyed, she pouted.

"Sixteen seconds, much better than last year," chuckled Vanessa. "Breakfast, however, is ready despite the summer break, so there's that."

Bloom sighed in a manner that was supposed to sound annoyed. The effect was ruined by her attempt at hiding an amused smile. As her mom left the room, she continued to put on clothes, albeit at a pace that didn't risk breaking any limbs.

A couple of minutes later, Bloom descended down the stairs, having found a blue and pale yellow top and matching jeans to wear. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the small table."Morning dad."

Her dad, Mike, who was currently busy with today's paper, was a fairly muscular man with blond hair and a fondness for blue clothing, one which he shared with Bloom. Her mom, who had just arrived with a dish full of pancakes, was a lightly built lady with brown hair, who wore a pair of blue overalls almost constantly.

As she sat down, Mike asked:

"So when could Jenny watch the store?"

"Not until the twentieth. She's visiting her grandmother."

"Excellent. I'll tell my boss I'll take my vacation there then. He's been curious, knows we go on vacation this time of year and all that." Pleased, Mike put down his newspaper.

"We're going back to that beach resort again this year?" asked Bloom.

"Yep." Then, noticing his daughter's slightly unhappy expression, he asked: "Something wrong?"

"Well, no, not wrong," said Bloom. "It's just, Mitzi has been bragging about her ski trip, Jonas is going to Vegas, Jonathan and Bob to New York and we're going to the same place we've been since..." Bloom thought about it for a moment. "Well, since ever."

"Don't you like it there?" asked her mom, concerned.

"It's fun enough. It's just, I'd really like to go somewhere else for a change." Morose, she poked a pancake with a fork.

"Yeah, it would be nice, but it's the best combination of low price and quality," said her dad.

"I know. You said so last year," said Bloom.

"Well, we'll have fun as usual," said her mom. After a moment, she added: "But I think we have something that might just help on it all." Her daughter looked quite curious. "Here's a hint. It's got two wheels."

Bloom's face lit up in a big smile and she had to visibly restrain herself from just pouring her breakfast down her throat.

...

"Is this really necessary?" asked Bloom, as she was led outside with her dad holding his quite sizeable hands over her eyes.

"Of course it is. It's a surprise," added her dad joyfully. "And here it is."

With that, he let go of her head. In front of them was a new bicycle. It was red with a basket in front that was filled with what Bloom suspected were flowers from her mom's store.

Vanessa studied her daughter's face carefully. Bloom went from lit up with expectations, to a twinge disappointed. It was gone in a flash, and she turned around to give her mother a hug while saying "Thank you" with an earnest smile marking her face.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Her dad chucked as he received his own hug.

"Of course I wouldn't forget thanking you," said his daughter with a smile. "I think I'll try it out on a trip to the park. I think Kiko will like it."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," agreed her mother. Mike and Vanessa watched as their daughter hurried back into the house.

"See, I told you she would like it," said Mike, turning to his wife.

"Yes, but she had obviously hoped for a scooter. Well, maybe one day. We could always save up money for it."

Mike scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know. Scooters are a bit dangerous. I mean, I heard John's neighbour's son once..."

"We can't always base our decisions on what could possibly go wrong. If we did, we would never be able to leave the house. And you know that." Smiling, she sent a poke to her husband's chest.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried, you know. She's almost an adult and I..."

Vanessa interrupted him with a: "I know. Now shhh, she's coming back down."

Bloom almost jumped out the door, holding a grey guinea pig in her hands. She placed it in the basket and bid her parents goodbye. As she began cycling down the road, she heard her dad call out: "Drive carefully! And be home at six!"

"I will," she called back.

...

As Bloom drove towards the park, she noted a group of her classmates had gathered in a side street. Curious, she drove over to see what was going on. She recognised the group. Jasper, the class clown with freckles, Sabrina, the cute girl who was obsessed with the newest trends in shoes and Jowan, the football player. As the centre of attention, presenting her new scooter, was Mitzi Monet.

A girl with long black hair, dark-blue somewhat pointy glasses, a green top and khaki capris. Seeing her new scooter made Bloom a bit jealous. Mitzi bragging over said scooter just made her roll her eyes.

"It's just a shame I won't have a chance to use it much over the next month, because we will be going on a ski trip." Mitzi's tone was dramatic, and she was obviously enjoying every second of attention she was getting.

"Hey, nice scooter," said Bloom as she stopped her bicycle besides them. "When did you get it?"

"Why, this very morning in fact." Mitzi then petted the thing like it was a domestic animal. "And it's not just any scooter, it's a very expensive, quality model."

"Which model?" asked Bloom.

Mitzi opened her mouth as if to answer, paused a bit, then started checking the scooter.

"Gee, must be really good the way you completely forgot it." The redhead laughed as Mitzi tried to figure out where the mark was on the scooter.

"Oh, ha ha," said the black haired girl: "And for your information it's a PGO." She looked up. "And I bet you don't know which model your..." She paused for a moment. "Huh, new bike?"

"Yep, also got it just today," said Bloom. "And mine even came with flowers."

"Because that is the deal-breaker when it comes to two wheeled transports," said Jasper. "Whether it has plants or not."

This caused a chuckle in the group of teenagers.

"So anyway, when will you be going on vacation?" continued Bloom.

"Plane leaves tomorrow," answered Mitzi with a smile. "What about you Bloom? Oh wait, let me guess." She made an exaggerated thinking pose, ending up resembling a female, teenage version of The Thinker. "After careful deliberation, I've deduced that you're going to the beach," she said with triumphant pointing.

"Finally figured out basic pattern recognition," Bloom shot back. This caused another chuckle from the teens. "Anyways, I gotta get going. Kiko and me have planned a trip to the park. Isn't that right Kiko?" she asked, petting the guinea pig that was busy nibbling on a flower.

Saying her farewells, she continued on towards the park.

...

The park was a fairly large and well kept place and was considered by many Gardenians to be the pride of the town. Bloom knew that her mom had donated several plants from her own shop over the years. It was a nice, open place with enough space for her to find a somewhat secluded spot for her and her pet to rest in. With a happy sigh, she sat down and brought out her sketchbook and pencils.

"You know Kiko, I really wish mum and dad would take me on a vacation to somewhere other than the beach," she said to her pet, whilst sketching a nearby oak tree. "I mean, I know they want to go somewhere else too. And I know that vacations to the mountains or New York aren't cheap." She paused for a moment. "Well, I guess we could get to New York even on our budget. But we wouldn't exactly be able to do anything." She continued sketching. "Maybe if my dad gets another promotion it could happen. Or if mother's store gets a bit more famous. Hmm, maybe I should help her set up a website. That could work, right Kiko?" She gave her pet a look as it scurried amongst the grass. "Well, I guess you're happy as long as there's grass, huh?"

She grinned and went back to drawing, making sure to keep an eye on her pet.

Almost an hour had passed and Bloom was just putting the finishing touches on her work when a roar unlike anything she had ever heard before rocked the park. She yelped and snapped the tip of her pen. Kiko immediately bolted back towards her.

"What in the blazes was that?" she asked, hurriedly grabbing the animal.

Then, several strange sounds could be heard not far from them and Bloom though she could hear yelling. _Panicked _yelling.

Cursing herself for forgetting to bring her cellphone, she placed Kiko back in the basket so she at least knew where he was and then ran towards the sounds.

As she hurried through the thicket, she could see a nearby glade through the trees. And what she saw mystified her. A girl with long blond hair, an orange backpack, quite noticeable black eye shadow, even from a distance, and a once beautiful green halter top and orange skirt. However, both pieces of cloth were torn and the girl was visibly bleeding from a couple of long scratches. She was holding a long white staff with a sun motif at the top, grasping on to it with enough force to turn her knuckles white, as if letting go would kill her.

With a horribly screeching sound, a red and black thing with wicked claws and sharp fangs jumped at the blonde. With a desperate swing, she hit the creature with a resounding crack, sending the beast to the grass in a heap, where it then dissolved into nothing. The girl was breathing heavily and as Bloom carefully sneaked closer, she could see sweat dripping from the blonde's face.

At that moment, a deep, guttural voice growled:

"Hand over the staff, girl, or my pets will _tear _you apart."

The girl stared at something, fear obvious in her eyes. Bloom followed her line of sight. When she saw what had worried the stranger, the redhead gasped.

On the other side of the glade, surrounded by a dozen of the small red creatures, stood a massive humanoid being. Its skin was a sandy brown and covered enormous bulging muscles. The creature was slightly hunched over, with two beady little eyes, a set of brown overalls and an impressive, well-kept beard.

"You'll never get the Sceptre of Solaria, you ugly brute," wheezed the blonde, obviously trying hard to sound intimidating.

The creature grunted a simple barked order in an unfamiliar language. The small red creatures attacked. Three of them jumped towards the blonde and Bloom found herself holding her breath. Then, the whole glade lit up, as if a flash bang had gone off. The creatures tumbled and rolled on the grass, trying desperately to regain their sight. Before they could recover, the blonde lowered her hand and pointed her staff. From it, fired a searing beam of light that bisected two of the creatures. Another launched itself at the girl with its maw wide open, but she merely fired another beam straight down its gullet. The dead creature fell to the earth like a rock and dissolved into glimmering dust.

Bloom found herself biting her lip. She had never seen creatures like these before, nor people doing what the girl was doing. She wanted to help, but wasn't sure if she should. Or even _how _she should.

The massive humanoid grunted, dissatisfied at the destruction of its little companions, then set off with a roar, charging towards the girl with frightening speed. She yelped and just barely managed to throw herself to the side, before the creature's ham sized fist ploughed through the air where her head had been moments before. It smashed into a tree with enough force to make several large cracks in the bark. The girl landed roughly on the grass.

Immediately, she had to scramble away as the massive being turned and tried to crush her with a haymaker. Instead of killing her, it left an impressive dent in the earth with such resounding force, that even Bloom could feel it in her legs.

The blonde quickly tried to get herself away from the creature and hurried up on her legs. "One move and I'll fry your eyes out," she warned, her voice ragged.

Despite her bravado, it's was obvious from her shaking that she wasn't nearly as confident in her victory as she tried to sound. The sand coloured creature merely glared at her, as if judging how to approach the staff wielder. At that moment, Bloom noticed something. Two of the red creatures were sneaking up on the blonde, quietly moving closer. They were preparing to jump the girl.

"BEHIND YOU!" yelled Bloom.

Immediately, the girl half turned and fired another blinding flash that sent the creatures scurrying back. The massive humanoid turned its head towards the red haired intruder and barked another order, causing several of the red beings to change target from the blonde to Bloom.

She tried to back off, but one of the creatures jumped and managed to attach itself to her leg, forcing the needle-like points of its claws into her flesh. With a scream, Bloom fell to the ground and tried to kick the creature off. She planted a foot in the middle of its face, sending it reeling back. In the process, it tore long gashes in both her jeans and leg. She cried out in pain once more, then watched in panic as another one jumped for her head. The being, however, took a ball of searing light in the back from the blonde, frying it instantly. The girl tried to give Bloom a reassuring smile, but immediately had to dodge, as the large humanoid tried to grab hold of her.

Desperate, Bloom tried to crawl away as several more creatures stalked towards her, the staff wielder now too busy trying not to get hit to help her. Just then, Bloom felt something inside her. It felt like a pure font of energy, growing greater by the second. As the creatures launched themselves at her, she screamed and held up her hands to defend herself. And then, the energy in her _ignited_.

A scorching wall of fire exploded from her hands, incinerating the attacking creatures. The wall continued onwards with the sound of roaring flames and the blonde barely managed to throw herself out of the way. Her attacker was not so lucky. It hit it in its right side, which caused it to roar in pain. As the flames subsided, Bloom could see that most of the creature's arm had been scorched to the point of blackening and much of its side was already blistering from the heat. The being clutched its wounded arm and pulled back, eyeing the redhead with fury. Then, it barked another order and what creatures remained attached themselves to the massive humanoid.

With a sudden flash, they were all gone.

The blonde stared at the spot where the being had been for a few seconds, before she allowed herself to collapse on the grass.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Bloom, running over to her.

"I'm fine, now that I'm no longer at the risk of becoming a Solarian flatcake," the stranger sighed. "What about you? Your leg got torn up."

"It's not so bad," said Bloom, eyeing her bleeding leg. It would take a couple of days to heal, but it wasn't as bad as she had initially feared. "But, who are you? And what were those creatures? And how did you do that light thing? And..."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," said the blonde. "One question at the time."

With Bloom's help, she managed to get up on her legs, though it obviously pained her to do so. She tried to adjust her torn clothes, but had little success in making it look good.

Giving up, she said: "I'm princess Stella of the Guildenstern Dynasty of Solaria." She then tried to pose a bit. Though due to her somewhat battered state, it didn't look particularly impressive.

Bloom merely cocked her head in confusion.

"You know, Solaria? The jewel of the planet of Horus?" Stella continued.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about," said Bloom. Indeed, she looked completely mystified.

"Come on, my dad was all over TV recently, what with, like, the whole helping the Durken Nomads after a rival tribe had poisoned one of their oases. Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"No, none of those things sound remotely familiar," admitted Bloom.

"Then I have totally landed out in the boonies," sighed Stella. "Where am I?"

"Gardenia," answered Bloom. It was Stella's turn to look confused. She didn't seem to understand what Bloom was saying. "California?" tried Bloom. "America? How about Earth?" There was a short, silent pause. "You don't even know what planet Earth is, do you?"

"Nope, but interdimensional geography is not my strong side," admitted Stella, tone casual as if that was a normal thing.

"Wait, interdimensional? You're from another world?"

"Of course, silly." Bloom still seemed utterly flabbergasted, so Stella continued: "Gosh, you really had no idea, did you?"

"No. I didn't even know that there were other worlds," Bloom said, looking shocked.

"Hmm, I wasn't really prepared for this," said Stella. "To be honest, I landed here quite by accident. I was out shopping for some new fabric when that brute suddenly barged into the shop and tried to corner me. I panicked and tried to gate away. Bad idea." Bloom still wore a puzzled frown, so Stella explained: "My staff, the Sceptre of Solaris, can open gates between worlds. However, one has to focus and, well, I was panicking. So it brought me here. Would have escaped that big bully had he not managed to throw a gate ring at me the moment he figured I was going to gate away."

"Gate ring?" asked Bloom, still confused.

"That thing." Stella pointed at a ring left where the beastly humanoid had stood. "It's enchanted so that even people who can't do magic can teleport between it and another location. And I don't know how to disenchant something like that, so we should get away before that ogre gates back. They kinda heal fast."

"Wait, that thing was an ogre?" said Bloom in a tone somewhere between shock and amazement. "I didn't think they existed."

"A bit uncommon in most places, but if you know where to look, there's plenty of them. Anyway, do you know of a safe place nearby. I kinda need to rest? I'm so beat that I risk ending up somewhere totally horrible if I try to gate away right now."

"Yeah, sure, you could stay at my place," answered Bloom and led Stella through the woods. "So he was an ogre. What were those little things?"

"Imps," answered Stella. "Small magical constructs. Cheap and easy to mass produce."

"And you? Are you some sort of sorceress or witch or something?" asked the redhead as she grabbed her bike.

"A witch? Puh-lease." Stella rolled her eyes. "I'm a fairy."

"Really?" asked Bloom as the two of them slowly made their way through the park. "I thought fairies were smaller. And had wings."

"No, now you're thinking of pixies. A fairy is, like, a type of magic user."

"Wow," said Bloom, slowly trying to take it all in. She didn't even bother denying the existence of magic after the battle she'd been witness to. She just accepted the facts, as groundbreaking as they were. "That all sounds amazing. So why was that ogre after you?"

"Beats me. I know he wanted the sceptre and that's just about it. My family is popular, but no royal family is without enemies," said Stella with a shrug. She focused on her staff for a moment and in a flash it transformed into a ring with a sun motif. Noting Bloom's sudden expression of amazement, she said with a smirk: "You're really easy to impress."

"Yeah, well, we don't have real magic around here," said Bloom sadly. "I've always wanted to see some, but this is still way beyond what I expected. I mean, laser beam, imps, portals. I'm still working on making my brain accept that that just happened."

"Hmm, well, I could tell you some, but I'm hardly a walking encyclopedia," mumbled Stella. "Wait, if you're completely unfamiliar with magic, how did you pull of that awesome fire spell? That wasn't exactly newbie material."

"You know," said Bloom slowly, staring at her hand. "I really don't know."

...

The ogre winced as he felt the slightly painful tingling in his arm, indicating that he was regenerating. It was taking longer than usual on account of the fire messing with the process. He was in the process of letting a couple of imps he had in reserve out of their cages, when a shrill loud voice yelled:

"KNUT!"

Knut sighed in annoyance. Shadows began covering the room he was sets of massive white eyes were staring down at him. He turned around and let himself fall down on the floor.

"My ladies. You require my attention?"

"We have noted your return. We have also noted the complete _lack _of the Sceptre of Solaria." That came from another voice, this one smooth and controlled.

"It wasn't my fault, my ladies. I had the girl on the ropes, but another magi interfered," said Knut while trying to remain in a position that was suitably subservient. "I sent my imps to keep her out of the fight, but then she conjured a massive flame wave. Look at my arm." He demonstrated by showing his blackened arm. "I had to retreat and recover. I lost too many imps and dared not continue the fight."

"Coward," sneered a third voice impatiently.

"So, who was this interloper?" asked the second voice.

"Well, she had red hair and blue clothes," explained Knut quickly.

"And?" That question came from the first voice. After a moment, Knut shrugged and tried to look as apologetic as possible.

"You forgot to wear your damn glasses again, didn't you?" hissed the third voice. "So on top of being cowardly and nearly blind, you're also as dumb as a fucking doorknob. I bet you aren't even sure if it really was a girl."

"Reasonably sure," said Knut with as tiny a voice as he could muster, but he was met with a deafening roar of:

"SILENCE!"

"Why did we hire this guy again?" asked the first voice.

"Because he's strong, a good tracker and grants us plausible deniability," sighed the second voice, as if she had already explained it a couple of times by now. "Not that it matters much, now that he has lost track of her."

"Actually, my mistresses, I dropped the gate ring before leaving, so I can follow the trail. She was bleeding and so was the other girl," explained the ogre. He said it quickly, so the voices wouldn't have the time to start yelling at him again.

"Hmm, that will have to do," said the first voice. "Then finish fixing yourself AND GET THAT SCEPTRE!"

...

"What happened? It looks like you were attacked by a wolf pack," said Mike with horror in his voice as Bloom helped Stella down on the couch. It had taken some time for Bloom to get the limping Stella to her home and the sky was already darkening.

"Actually, it's not that far off," said Bloom. "Though it is quite unbelievable,"

"What happened?" asked her mom as she came in with the first aid box.

"Yeah, one word: Ogre," said Bloom.

Her parents stared at her for a moment, before her dad asked:

"Like... As in a really big guy?"

"As in a brutal troll-like figure of myth," explained Bloom.

After a moment of silence, where the only thing that could be heard was the wincing of Stella getting her wounds cleaned, her father continued with a:

"Did you hit your head during all this?"

"Actually she's telling the truth. We, or rather I, w_OUCH!_... was attacked by an ogre and a pack of imps," said Stella. Vanessa gave Mike a confused look which he returned. "Also, I'm a fairy," continued Stella with a bright smile.

"That's it. I'm calling the police and the hospital," said Mike and went for a nearby phone. "You're obviously not well and I need to check up on this."

Stella huffed indignantly and a green flash exploded from her fingertips. Mike stared, confused, at her for a moment before slowly returning to trying to dial a number, while keeping an eye on Stella as if she could explode at any moment. Then he paused.

"Vanessa my dear, am I holding a banana?" he asked slowly, looking at the yellow fruit in his hand.

"Yes, dear," said Bloom's mum, who up until the flash of light had been applying bandages to Stella's wounds, her eyes wide with surprise.

"But I picked up the phone, which is now missing, right?" continued Bloom's father, staring at the banana as if breaking eye contact would cause it to go for his face.

"Yep."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he said slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so maybe you're not cuckoo for coco puffs," he said, turning towards Stella. "Now, can I please have my phone back?"

"Uhm, sure, how does it work?" asked Stella.

"What do you mean by how does a phone work? Push button, call another phone," said Bloom's dad annoyed.

"Well, yeah, but I meant, like, the mechanical stuff inside," she said, trying to avoid eye contact while rubbing her neck. "I kinda sorta need to know that to transform it back."

"In other words I'm not getting my phone back," sighed Mike, rubbing his temples. "And today looked like it would be such a great day. But now my daughter has been mauled by ogres, goblins, monsters and god knows what else and has dragged a fairy into my house, who, on top of it all, has turned my phone into a frickin' banana." He stared at the aforementioned fruit with annoyance.

"There is one other thing," said Bloom slowly, not sure how to breach the topic.

Mike sighed again and said: "Let's hear it."

"Well, I saved Stella by somehow using magic," she said, fingering her hair nervously.

Her parents stared at each other for a moment.

"It's true, she unleashed a pretty powerful spell. I could totally see her going far with some training," said Stella cheerfully.

"Bloom, why don't you prepare a mattress upstairs for Stella. I think me and Dad needs to talk about this for a moment," said Vanessa.

"Sure," said Bloom, eager to leave behind the awkward mood that had settled over the room ever since the phone had been bananafied. "Come, it's right up the stairs,"

...

"Sorry 'bout the phone. I guess I kinda overreacted," said Stella sheepishly as she sat down on Bloom's bed.

"Well, it worked. No denying the magic in that trick," said Bloom. "So, what else can you tell me about other worlds? You said you were a fairy right? And you made it sound like an education. Where does one train to be a fairy? How does one..."

"Wow, slow down girl," said Stella whilst holding up her hands, as if to somehow push the swarm of questions back. "I learned what I know from the Alfea Institute of Fairy Magic."

"So there's an entire school dedicated to training people in being fairies," Bloom said with glee written all over her face. "How? With what? What can you do?"

"And again with the _tidal _wave of questions." Stella smirked. "See, I might not be the best to explain it, but here's how it works. Every fairy has this, what was it..." She paused. "A knack, I think Palladium called it. Sorta like, I don't know, your magical flavour. You're strongest when you draw power from your knack. Mine is light." She demonstrated this by making her fingertip glow as though it were a flashlight. "I'll take a wild guess and say yours is fire. Unless you're something completely exceptional, you usually don't pull of tricks like that one you did unless you're using your knack. By using different techniques, you then figure out how to make defensive magic, utility magic and so on. It involves a lot of practice and improvising as each knack has its own applications. Or at least, that's the explanation I got," Stella said with a shrug.

"How is turning my dad's phone into a banana related to light?" asked Bloom with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, as I said, one is strongest when using a knack, but that doesn't mean you can't learn spells of other elements. You're just more limited," explained Stella. "Listen, I am totally not the best to teach you this." Her eyes lit up. She seemed to have been inspired by something. Happy, she jumped up from the bed. Then, she visibly winced as her wounds started to ache. "Wish my knack was healing right about now," she gasped. "Anyways, why don't you enrol on Alfea? You seem to have potential and trust me on this, 'cause I got an eye for potential. In fact I can show you Alfea."

"You can? How?" asked Bloom, intrigued.

"A magic postcard," answered Stella. "Give me a moment, I got it somewhere down here."

...

With a flash, Knut reappeared in the glade he had left. Looking at the ground, he found and picked up the gate ring he had thrown when he retreated.

"Wear your glasses, idiot. Commit crimes for us, idiot. Get set on fire for us, because being wealthy schoolgirls we are obviously so much more important than you, idiot," he mockingly grumbled as the dozen of imps on his back jumped off. "I swear, if I didn't need the money that badly I would..." Cursing and grumbling Knut investigated the glade, carefully sniffing the air as he went. "Besides," he said to himself as a predatory smile lit up his face. "Who needs glasses when you've got a nose like mine?"

He lowered himself to the ground where blood had soaked the grass and gave it a whiff. With a grunting command, he ordered his diminutive minions to follow him as he marched through the park, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

...

"Aha. Here it is," said Stella triumphantly, pulling a postcard from her bag.

"So, what's magical about it?" asked Bloom curiously.

"It allows you to visit the place it pictures," answered Stella. "Well, kinda. You'll see in a moment."

She held the postcard for a moment, while closing her eyes in concentration. And then she dropped it. As it slowly fell to the floor like a leaf from a tree, it expanded until it covered the prepared mattress.

"Wow, " said Bloom astonished.

"And then you just step in and it's like you're already there," said Stella, demonstrating by stepping onto the postcard and then sinking into its rippling surface.

Bloom stared in amazement, then slowly stepped closer to the now enormous card. Gently she knelt and prodded the surface, causing it to ripple. It didn't feel like liquid. In fact, Bloom didn't feel anything at all. Only the rippling of the picture confirmed that she was touching it. And then Stella's head suddenly popped up again, causing the redhead to fall back with a frightened yelp.

"Oops, sorry, sorry," said Stella apologetically while holding on to the edge of the postcard. "I remembered I had to make a phone call and reception is notoriously bad inside postcards."

"Never imagined I would ever hear someone say that," said Bloom while she rubbed her bum. "Who do you need to call?"

"Well, I have to at least try to report the ogre attack to the Red Fountain Barracks. They take care of these sorts of incidents with run amok creatures," explained Stella upon seeing Bloom's inquisitive look. "But I haven't brought my phone book, so instead, I'll be calling a friend of mine who is training at the Red Fountain Academy. Then he should be able to get the info to them." She began going through her bag again. "You just go in. I'll be with you in just a moment."

Nodding, Bloom carefully lowered herself into the postcard. Letting go of the edge, she suddenly found herself standing in a large courtyard. The sun was shining and a blue, cloudless sky covered the heaven. That was, except for the large square straight above Blooms head that instead showed her room. As the redhead looked around, she found herself more and more amazed.

The courtyard was covered in flagstone, small ornamental vases and large beds of flowers were scattered around, green benches were placed with regular intervals and old timey lanterns hung from iron poles.

As she continued to turn around, feeling like she was about to get dizzy from amazement, she saw the majestic buildings surrounding the plaza. They were tall, old looking buildings made from stone rose up into towers and parapets. They enclosed her on almost all sides, covered in royal blue roof tiles.

"Sorry for the wait," said Stella as she dropped in. "He said he would take care of it immediately."

"It's amazing," squealed Bloom, giddily jumping from foot to foot. "This is like something out of a fantasy. Except, you say it's real?"

"Well, it was pretty real last school year. Can't see why it would suddenly stop," said Stella. "Anyway, the real thing is much more amazing, because there's actual life, physical objects can be moved and WATCH OUT!" she suddenly cried out.

Bloom, who was jogging over to investigate a flowerpot, looked back over her shoulder, only to smack into something hard and flat.

"As I was about to say," continued Stella as she rushed over to help the fallen Bloom back on her feet. "The real deal doesn't have invisible walls."

"Sounds great," wheezed Bloom.

...

"Well, there has always been some mystery surrounding her," said Vanessa to her worriedly pacing husband.

"Yeah, but magic?" he said. "I mean, I am convinced it exists now, after having that pop up here," he continued, while giving the banana, which was now lying on the kitchen counter, the pointy finger. "But why hasn't she shown any signs before, if she really _is _magical?"

"Maybe she has and we've never noticed. Maybe magical people only manifest in their late teens. Who knows, it's not like we have anything to go by on this." Vanessa shrugged.

"And what if she has magic? Do we then have to send her off to some sort of wizard school where they learn to fly brooms and turn people's' phones into bananas?" he said, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe we should talk with this Stella about it," said Vanessa. "She's the only one who..."

Whatever else she would have said drowned in the resounding crash as their back door was knocked off its hinges. The two of them froze. They could clearly see the massive shape of Knut the ogre lumber into the house.

"Knock, knock," he growled. Imps started crawling into the house, clinging to the walls and ceiling. "I tracked an annoying blonde girl to this house. Her name is Stella. So if you could bring her here, that would be great."

"You," Mike said, placing himself between the terrifying creatures and his wife. "You're the creature Bloom described."

"Possibly," said the hulking figure with a shrug. Then he took a heavy step into the house. "Now where is Stella?"

The imps started to crawl closer, hissing and showing of their needle-like teeth.

"I'm warning you, stay back," said Mike. "I got a..." He desperately grasped at the counter, trying to find something to defend himself with. "I got a ba... oh not this thing again," he sputtered as he noticed he was threatening a several ton heavyweight ogre with a banana. He threw it away and grabbed a chair instead.

"Last chance, human," growled Knut. "Blonde girl. Now."

"Leave my house. Now," Mike growled back.

"Have it your way," muttered the annoyed ogre, then barked an order.

Two imps launched themselves at Mike, but were knocked out of the air as he splintered the chair against their fragile forms, sending them flying into a cupboard, resulting in several dishes crashing to the floor. Another imp went for his leg, but the blond sent it flying past its master with a well aimed kick to the chin. Several more of the imps crawled closer, hissing and growling. Another suddenly jumped on the kitchen table and prepared to leap at Mike, but was knocked off the table by a well-aimed vase.

"Good throw, my dear," said Mike as he continued to back away from the advancing monsters.

"Thanks, but that was the only one I got," she said.

The two of them found themselves being pressed against the back end of the kitchen, the imps encircling them, though now a bit more careful in their approach.

"Last chance. The blonde girl," barked Knut.

"Over here!" It was Stella's voice.

Knut turned to the left, only to have a ball of radiance explode in his face.

He roared and stumbled backwards, then yelled orders to his imps, who immediately forgot everything about Mike and Vanessa and instead ran to the living room.

"Bloom, do you think you can pull off that flame thing again?" asked Stella as she transformed her ring back into a staff.

"Even if I could, I am not burning my parent's house down." Bloom watched worriedly as several imps crawl into the room.

She grabbed a lamp and prepared to fend off the advancing beasts, when the doorway into the room was pulverised by a charging Knut.

"I'M TIRED OF MESSING AROUND WITH YOU!" roared the furious ogre, aiming for Stella.

As she threw herself to the side, Knut crashed into the family's television with the force of a runaway freight train, splintering the electronic device and the table it stood on.

Meanwhile, Bloom found herself harried by the imps on all sides, the beings surrounding her, trying to find an opening. She swung the lamp to the best of her ability but found herself lacking space to properly fight in the living room. An imp leaped for her and she tried to dodge to the side but stumbled over a fold in the carpet, earning her three bleeding gashes in her shoulder as the creature flew past her.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" roared her dad from the opening into the kitchen and started to hurl whatever he could after the creatures that were attacking his kid. Several of the imps immediately switched focus as knick-knacks and kitchen inventory was thrown after them, all set to the pounding symphony of Knut trying to hit Stella, who was jumping around the room trying to stay out of reach of the angry ogre.

¨DAD, WATCH OUT!" yelled Bloom, as she'd suddenly noticed an imp sneaking up on the side of her father.

Mike only just managed to turn towards the threat, before the beast sprang directly into his stomach with surprising force, sending the big guy stumbling back into the kitchen.

Horrified, Bloom smashed one imp into the floor with the lamp and leaped over another, which still managed claw another set of gashes in her legs. Nonetheless, Bloom managed to stumble into the kitchen.

There, her dad was lying on the floor, holding the frenzied imp away from his face with one hand as he tried to grasp for a weapon with his other hand.

The imp hissed, clawing bloody gashes in his arm, but was silenced when Mike jammed a banana down its throat. The diminutive beast immediately gave up its attempted face shredding and instead focused on removing the foreign ex-phone that had been lodged in its throat. Mike took the chance to get up. With a resounding crack, he brought his foot down on its back. As the beast dissolved, he remarked:

"Never would have guessed that thing would come in handy."

"GOT YOU!" sounded a guttural roar from the living room. Bloom turned around and saw, to her horror, that Knut had gotten his massive fists around Stella's torso. "Now I'll take t_HEAAARRGGG_!" roared the ogre, as Stella fired a concentrated beam of light directly into his eye.

Howling in pain, he hurled the blonde through air, sending her crashing through a window into the front garden.

"Stella!" yelped Bloom and leaped over a pair of imps while running for the front door.

Outside, Stella lay crumbled on the grass, surrounded by pieces of broken glass. Several pieces had lodged themselves in her back and blood began staining her clothes. Bloom rushed to her side and tried to help her up. And then the front of the house exploded.

Bloom stumbled back with the almost unconscious Stella in hand, as the massive ogre stomped out towards them, with a murderous glint in his remaining eye. He towered over Bloom and growled two words:

"Staff. Now."

Several imps were flanking him, ready to pounce upon the redhead. And then a grenade landed beside them. Knut barely had time to register it before it went off, sending several imps flying into the air and forcing the ogre back, which resulted in him crushing another imp under his foot.

"How about you surrender, _now_."

The voice was unfamiliar, and Bloom glanced towards where it came from in shock.

Four young men in blue and white full-body uniforms with capes had suddenly shown up. One was a bit lanky, had messy auburn hair and was brandishing a tube-like gun that was still smoking from having launched the grenade. Another had shoulder-length blond hair, fair skin and was brandishing a long sword. Besides him stood a guy with a bit of a tan and short brown hair, with a broadsword resting on his shoulder. The last young man had incredibly spiky, magenta hair and was impatiently swinging a sabre back and forth like a pendulum. Bloom noticed that the blades where glowing slightly, as if somehow... _energized_.

"Took them long enough," mumbled Stella groggily.

"Are you two okay?!" yelled the brown-haired guy.

"Somewhat!" Bloom yelled back.

"Good, just stay that way. We'll handle this!" yelled the blond.

Knut roared and his remaining four imps surged forward. The magenta-haired guy stepped forth and separated one imp's body from its head with a precise swing of his blade. He followed up the momentum of his swing and turned it into a fierce kick that send another imp backwards.

Two imps jumped for the blond, who with a quick manoeuvre skewered one imp with his blade and then dodged the other so it landed behind him, where it was quickly cloven by the brown-haired guy's blade. The last imp rose from the grass, hissed and was blown to kingdom come by the bespectacled young man, who had calmly reloaded the grenade launcher while the others slaughtered the other imps.

Knut roared in a mix of anger and frustration and charged the caped rescuers. He tried hitting the blond with a blow that would have pulverised him, if he hadn't danced to the side with an ease that came from many years experience, rewarding the ogre for its attack with a powerful slash to his side. Knut roared and turned to crush his opponent but fell to his knees as the sabre wielding warrior used the distraction to slice open the back of his legs. The brown-haired guy rushed forward and planted the pommel of his blade into the ogre's face, crushing his nose. The hulking humanoid roared as his sensitive nose was splintered and lashed out with his massive arms.

"Everyone, back away, now!" yelled the orange-haired guy, who had once more reloaded his gun.

The three others jumped away and the bespectacled warrior took aim. Knut's remaining eye widened in realization of what was about to happen and he held up his arms to protect himself. With a resounding explosion, he was launched backwards, where he landed heavily on the ground.

Slowly, he rose up again, coughing. His hand had been ruined and three fingers had been blown clear off. He snorted in anger and pain. Without warning, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did he go?" said the blond.

"Something called a gate ring," answered Bloom. "Now please, help me get her inside."

The four guys rushed over and carefully helped bring the wounded Stella inside. Bloom looked around and noticed that lights had gone on all over the neighbourhood. There was no way people had not heard their scuffle.

Inside, Vanessa was already bandaging her husband's arm. As she saw the six people enter the ruined living room she immediately ran for Bloom and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried," she whispered, close to tears.

Then Mike enveloped them both in a massive hug. After a few seconds, the parents let go of their daughter and turned towards the caped rescuers.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter. If there's anything we can do to repay you..." started Mike, but was interrupted when the magenta-haired warrior said: "If you could just help me patch up Stella here, that will be fine."

"Shouldn't we bring her to the hospital?" asked Vanessa, concerned and eyeing the blonde's back.

"I got this," said magenta-haired warrior and pulled a small purple flask from his utility belt. "A combination of a healing potion and a dissolving potion. It will melt the glass, which will then be pushed out of her wounds as they heal. None the less, she will still need to rest a day or two so as to not reopen her wounds, so if you can keep her here, that would help."

"Sure. It's the least we can do," answered Vanessa with a nod.

As the two of them began fixing up Stella, the others turned to Bloom.

"So, you're Bloom. Stella told us about you," said the blond. "I'm Brandon, squire of Prince Sky here." He pointed at the brown-haired guy with his thumb.

"And my name's Timmy," said the young man with glasses. "The guy fixing up Stella over there is Riven."

"Are you guys the ones Stella contacted?" asked Bloom curiously.

"Yeah, me, her and Brandon here are old acquaintances," said Sky. "But he kinda forgot to mention that when Stella was in trouble, he meant that there was an ogre after her. Honestly, I'm surprised the others didn't get here first."

"What others?" asked Brandon in confusion.

After a short pause, Timmy said with a sigh: "Did you even contact the staff? Did you even contact _anyone _but us?"

"Well, uhm, no, I kinda figured we had to hurry," said Brandon while rubbing his neck.

"Geez." Timmy pinched his nose, annoyed. "I figured that when you said trouble it meant she needed a lift or something. You are so lucky we brought our equipment."

"I... even told him... to call the professionals," said Stella groggily as Riven and Vanessa finished bandaging her back.

"Everyone okay in there?" came a worried yell from outside.

"Great, the neighbours," said Mike. His tone was exasperated, yet worry was evident in his eyes..

"And that's our cue to leave," said Sky. "Look, we heard from Stella that this place isn't connected to the rest of the multiverse, so we'll try to see if we can't send something to help you with the repairs. Until then, just make something up and keep Stella hidden. I'm not sure this will be the best way to introduce your world to magic."

"I'm inclined to agree," grumbled Mike as he surveyed his broken home. "Alright, you guys can leave. Bloom, Vanessa, get the girl upstairs. I'll tell them that... well, not sure yet." He headed outside.

...

As Bloom and her mother carefully placed Stella on the mattress, she tiredly said: "Sorry for all the trouble I brought with me."

"Not your fault," said Vanessa. "You just get some sleep now."

"Is the magical world always like this?" asked Bloom.

"If it involved that much being hurled around by ogres every day, I would probably just have locked myself in my room," said Stella. She winced. "By the way, I know we've been kinda busy, what with the whole ogre imp combo attack, but have you thought about what I said?" Bloom looked nonplussed, urging Stella to clarify. "About Alfea. I still think you got potential."

Bloom looked at her mom, who just said: "We'll talk it through tomorrow. You two just get some rest."


	2. Welcome to Alfea

Chapter 2: Welcome to Alfea

The next morning, Bloom went downstairs and found her dad talking with a very official-looking person.

"So, let me get this straight. A group of teens on their way to a party mistook your house for the party place and managed to do all this..." said the official, his arm making a sweeping gesture at the carnage. "Before they suddenly found out they had to be elsewhere? And you have no idea who they are or where to find them? Did I get that right?"

"Would it be more believable if I said an ogre had crashed through my house while hunting a fairy and then had a showdown with four teen superheroes?" Mike asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Almost." The man chuckled. "Well, nonetheless, your insurance should cover. This would fit under vandalism. Give us a day or two and we'll have somebody over to help fix the walls."

"Much appreciated," said Mike with a courteous nod.

As the man left, Mike sat down in an unbroken chair. He sighed. "Really don't like lying."

"Well, what that thing did _was _vandalism, so it's not like the insurance won't cover," offered Vanessa.

"I know, I know. Still..." Mike looked up and noticed his daughter, which brought a small smile to his face. "Hey there Bloom. How's your fairy friend?"

"Sleeping and snoring without a care in the world," Bloom answered.

"Good, that's good." Mike then stared at his feet for a couple of seconds. "So, that school your friend mentioned. Does it interest you?"

Bloom bit her lips for a moment, thinking. "Well," she said slowly, as if admitting something she wasn't sure was entirely okay. "I've always dreamed of stuff like this. Magic, fairies and stuff. I mean, this kinda ended up being a bit too much." That last part was admitted while throwing a glance at the ruined walls. "But besides that, yeah, it sounds interesting. I mean, magic _powers_. I never thought something like that would happen."

Her parents gave each other a look that Bloom suspected managed to transfer large amounts of information.

"Look, when Stella feels better, she can bring us to this school and we can talk with the people in charge there," said Vanessa. "And if everything seems okay, then we'll support you if you want to enrol."

"REALLY?!" yelped Bloom, her face lighting up like fireworks. She flew down the stairs and almost knocked her mother to the ground in her attempt a massive hug.

Vanessa chuckled. "Careful now, or you'll snap me in half."

Bloom just looked up at her with a beaming smile, small tears of joy forming at the edge of her eyes.

"I hate to be the one to ruin the mood," said Mike with a hint of discomfort. "But Bloom, please remember that we know nothing of that place yet and that it may not live up to your expectations."

"Of course, of course," said his daughter while drying her eyes. "It's just that... I've always wanted to see stuff like this. Dreamed of meeting a fairy or an elf or something like that. And now there's just so much of it and I get to be part of it and it's so amazing and I have magic..."

"Breathe, Bloom, breathe," her mother said quickly, and the redhead inhaled sharply. "How about we go make some breakfast and then we can talk with Stella about it afterwards and see what she has to say about it?"

"Sounds like a good idea. In the meantime, I guess I'll do a little cleaning in here," said Mike. He looked around. "This place looks like a war zone."

"Okay. Yeah. We can do that," said Bloom, face still lit up in an enormous smile as she and her mom left for the kitchen.

Mike looked around for a place to start, and after a moment of indecision, just started picking unbroken stuff up from the floor. He was in the middle of placing books back on shelves when he heard a soft yet authoritative: "Good morning, good sir." The blond whirled around and was surprised by the presence of a middle aged man with shoulder length scarlet hair and dressed in formal black attire standing in the hole that used to be the front door.

"Can I help you?" asked Mike slowly.

"Yes, I have been sent to investigate the incident that befell your home yesterday at around eight in the evening," the man said as he took a step inside. "I've read the official report of course. Run amok teenagers. But we decided to interview the people that witnessed the event. Which of course would include you." The man studied the edges of the hole.

"Yeah, it was some rather crazy business," Mike said, unsure what to make of the man.

"Indeed. A couple of your neighbours reported explosive sounds and bright flashes. What were those?" questioned the man.

"My guess is that it was fireworks."

"That would be a logical guess, yes. But the question that has us most puzzled is how these teenagers manage to do such damage to the walls of the house," continued the man, stroking his chin as he inspected the jagged edges.

"Beats me. Maybe they were high on something. Nowadays there's all these crazy street drugs and drinks and whatnot," said Mike, trying to look natural. As the man looked him in the eyes, Mike got the distinct impression that it wasn't working.

"Mr. Peterson, is there anything you're not divulging?" the man asked.

"Why would I do that?" asked Mike with a raised eyebrow.

The red haired man let his fingertips rest against each other as he continued: "Sometimes during a crisis people experience things they just can't accept afterwards for an uncountable number of reasons. Nevertheless, please, you have nothing to worry about. Even the slightest bit of information, no matter how outlandish or ludicrous it might seem, could help us find out what happened."

"Sorry, I just don't have anything else to add to what I've already said," Mike said with an apologetic shrug.

"Very well," the man sighed, and Mike felt strangely guilty over having lied to him. "I'll be interviewing your neighbours for the rest of the day, so if you remember anything, do not hesitate to contact me. Have a pleasant day." Then he tipped his head in a goodbye and walked outside.

"Who was that?" asked Vanessa from the remains of the kitchen door.

"That was..." started Mike, suddenly realising he never got a name. "Some investigation guy," he tried.

"Huh. Well, can hardly blame them for being curious. Teenage flash mob wrecks house, that's the kind of thing that's bound to attract attention," Vanessa said. "Anyway, breakfast is almost ready. Could you be dear and see if Stella is awake?"

"Sure." Mike headed for the stairs.

...

"So what exactly can you tell us about this magic school of yours?" asked Mike as Stella gingerly lowered herself into a chair.

"It's called Alfea," said Stella. "Or the Alfea Institute of Fairy Magic if you, like, wanna be really formal."

"Yes, yes, but how does things work there?" clarified Mike.

"You go to class, practice magic, learn stuff, get a buncha homework and then spent the rest of the time hanging out with your friends or something," said Stella, as if she was unsure of what they wanted from her.

"Sounds surprisingly much like how it works around here," commented Bloom.

"I wouldn't know," admitted Stella with a shrug while placing a pancake on her dish. "Look, as I said to Bloom, I am totally not the right gal to be asking this. You should have a chat with Faragonda. She can probably answer all of your questions."

"And give us the price tag," mumbled Mike.

"So, when can you take us there?" asked Bloom eagerly.

"Probably after breakfast, though I am not sure. I expected to be recharged after a night's sleep, but let me tell you, I still feel tots drained." Stella sighed as she cut a piece of her pancake. "It's like the magic around here is too thin and strained."

"Probably why there aren't people running around doing genuine magic tricks like what you can do," speculated Vanessa.

"I dunno. Again, Faragonda's your best bet for getting some answers," repeated Stella. "By the way this flatcake is delicious. Though a bit fluffier than I'm used to."

...

As breakfast was finished, the Peterson family and Stella gathered in the living room.

"Sure you don't want to rest a day more or something?" asked Vanessa. "I mean, you were beat up pretty badly."

"Nurse at school will fix that in a jiffy," said Stella and transformed her ring into a staff. "Besides, even if I mess up again, the protection spells on this mean we won't land anywhere where we won't be able to survive for at least a minute."

"Comforting," grumbled Mike with an eye roll.

"Alright, here goes," said Stella and scrunched her face in a look of constipated concentration.

A couple of awkward moments in silence passed.

"You know, it's okay if you want to wait until tom..." started Bloom, but was interrupted by the unfamiliar feeling of getting turned inside out through a magical gateway.

Colours flashed before her eyes, dizziness engulfed her brain and she felt like she had turned into a spiral being pulled into a drain. And then with a flash, she was standing on solid ground in the middle of a pine forest.

"Well, my aim was a bit off, but it should just be a short walk from here," said Stella with satisfaction.

Bloom smiled weakly and gave her a thumbs up, then promptly puked into a nearby bush.

"Somebody stop the world, I want out," sounded the muffled voice of Mike who had faceplanted onto the ground.

"I'll just be sitting over here until I only have one husband and one daughter again," said Vanessa, who was sitting in the grass while rubbing her temples to combat the headache that had hit her.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Transdimensional travel can be a bit overwhelming the first couple of times," said Stella with an embarrassed smile as she fingered her hair. "Probably should have thought of that."

Mike, who was slowly trying to get up, spat out some dirt. "Gee, you think?"

"Okay, I think I'm done seeing triple for now," said Vanessa, supporting herself against a nearby tree. "Bloom dearie, how are you feeling?"

"Queasy," coughed Bloom. "Also... pardon my French but my mouth tastes like crap."

"Sorry," winced Stella uncomfortably. "Seriously, I am so, so sorry. I just keep forgetting you're all totally new to this."

"It's okay," gasped Bloom as she finally felt her stomach realign. "Happens to the best of us."

"So are we close to this school of yours?" asked Mike.

"Yes, I recognise this place. Popular nature trail in the area. Ten minutes walking, tops," explained Stella. She began walking. "It's just this way."

Vanessa took a step forward and then stumbled, only to be caught by her husband.

"Or I guess we could wait a teensy bit until you're ready," said Stella while wringing her hands and trying not to look the disorientated family in the eyes.

...

As the group made their way down the dusty path, the majestic towers of Alfea became visible above the tree line. Bloom almost began giddily skipping along the road, all thoughts of dizziness and upset stomachs exorcised from her mind by the prospect of becoming a fairy, but she restrained herself. As they finally made it out of the forest which connected to a massive cobblestone road, they finally got a good look at Alfea.

"It's just like in the postcard," exclaimed Bloom in an almost high-pitched voice.

"Careful, don't salivate all over the nice fairies in the Disneyland castle," warned her mother in a stern voice.

"_Mooom_. You're ruining the moment."

Alfea was a large complex, arranged in a semi-circle, with massive palatial buildings facing a front wall holding a wrought iron gate as a means of entrance.

"Cobblestone road, stone buildings, lanterns," mumbled Bloom's dad as they passed into the courtyard. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be insulting, but isn't this just a little bit..." He paused, trying to find the nicest way to put it. "Old?"

"Ugh, tell me about it," sighed Stella. "The road alone can be a nightmare for my shoes, but the cars don't care and the castle-ish look is considered traditional. Don't be fooled though, the lanterns are magical" she explained, pointing at one. "So they give plenty of light. There aren't even candles in them if you look. Though if you ask me, a fresh coat of paint would totally help on this place."

"Hmm, interesting," mumbled Mike.

As the group made their way past a stone well in the middle of the courtyard, they saw a woman approach them from what Bloom assumed was the front entrance. She was a tall, thin brunette with a simple hairstyle and glasses to match. In her hand, she held a clipboard and in the other a pencil which she was twirling impatiently. She had a stern look on her face that made her look like somebody only a fool would cross willingly.

"Miss Guildenstern, at last you deign to make your appearance. Next time you decide to stay home a day more than planned, would you kindly give us mere mortals a warning?" she asked in a cold and sharp voice.

Stella chuckled a bit and rubbed her neck. "Actually," she said. "I was kinda, sorta waylaid. By an ogre. So that's why I am late."

"At least it's a new one," mumbled the woman with an eye roll.

"No, really, it happened," said Stella. "You can contact Red Fountain. I gave them a call."

"And you didn't call us because?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

Stella seemed to stiffen a bit, then sighed and admitted: "I forgot."

"Well, if what you're saying is true, and I will be giving Red Fountain a call over this, then I suppose I can hardly blame you for such a mistake," said the woman and rubbed her chin. "Very well, no disciplinary actions will be taken, but if I find out you have lied to me, you'll wish you really had met an ogre." She shifted focus from Stella to the Peterson family. "And you are?"

"Mike Peterson," answered Bloom's dad. "Stella here told us about this school and since we just recently found out our girl here had magic, that is, found out yesterday, we wanted to hear about enrolment opportunities."

"You only found out yesterday?" asked the woman sceptically. "She looks to be in her late teens, how could you overlook it?"

"Environment?" suggested Stella.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, I had so much trouble recovering my magic that you wouldn't believe it and most first time magic is accidental, so since there isn't much magic to go around where you come from, maybe it was only because Bloom was in mortal danger she managed to trigger her magic," explained Stella.

"Mortal danger?" asked the woman. "Miss Guildenstern, what exactly have you been up to?"

"It was completely accidental, I swear," said Stella defensively.

"So was blowing up the alchemy lab," mumbled the woman.

"See, I tried to gate away from the ogre and then ran into Bloom here on..." she stopped for a bit. "The planet Dirt?" she asked Bloom.

"Earth, actually," clarified the redhead.

This made the stern woman make a strange choked sound and her eyes widened a fair bit. "You're from where?" she asked, in a mix of astonishment and horror.

"Earth," said Vanessa, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Miss Guildenstern, you can go to your room, same as last year," ordered the woman. "You three, follow me. We'll have the headmistress sort this out."

"Good luck," offered Stella as the Peterson family was led away by the woman.

"That's the kind of reaction you want when you mention your home. Complete horror," grumbled Mike as they entered the main hall, a beautiful room with pillars and tapestries.

"I apologise, but I had not expected this," said the woman. "The headmistress will explain it all, once we have verified the claim."

"Yes, on that note, who are you?" asked the blond as they ascended the stairs.

"Miss Susanne Griselda, deputy headmistress of Alfea," she answered. "And I am not sure about how tradition is where you come from, but here on Magix... That's the name of the planet," she clarified as she saw the questioning look the Petersons' gave her, "As I was saying, it is considered respectful to refer to people of authority by their last name unless you're of equal or higher authority."

"So, miss Griselda then?" asked Vanessa, earning her an approving nod from the stern woman.

As they made their way up yet another flight of stairs, Mike asked: "Do you even have elevators around here?"

"Stairs are considered good for the students' health," explained Griselda. "Magic has a habit of making people forget to use their bodies, so we try to encourage it whenever possible."

"Sounds sensible enough, I guess," said Mike with a shrug. He looked over his shoulders at his wife and daughter, who were starting to struggle a bit. "How about you two, can you handle it?" "We're doing just fine, my dear," answered Vanessa a bit short of breath. "Just being reminded that I'm not as young as I used to be."

As they finally reached the top, they found themselves before an impressive double door. Griselda gave it a couple of knocks and the voice of an older woman said: "Come in."

The door was opened and the group found themselves in an office. Shelves filled with books stood at either side, a fireplace spread warmth into the room and an impressive desk with an equally imposing chair stood before a massive window. In the chair sat an elderly woman with short and curly grey hair, horn-rimmed glasses and a blue vest with a lilac ruffled shirt underneath.

She was currently in the process of going through a number of papers on her desk, though she had put them aside to focus on her guests. She gave the group a warm smile and asked: "What can I do for you, Susanne?"

"Miss Faragonda, Princess Stella Guildenstern has arrived, though that's the least of it. We have a newly discovered magi here and if their claims are true, they are from Earth."

The warm and grandmotherly look on Faragonda's face was immediately replaced by one of deep concern.

"Okay, I think we have waited long enough for an explanation," said Mike loudly to get attention. "Why exactly is mentioning the name of our planet roughly the equivalent of saying 'oh by the way, I got a bomb in the house' around these parts?"

Griselda cleared her throat and said: "If you'll excuse me, headmistress, I have a call to make. I need to make certain Stella's story is true."

Faragonda nodded and the deputy left the room. The elderly woman then refocused her attention on the Petersons, folded her hands and asked: "Does the term 'The Black Circle' mean anything to you?"

"I guess you're not just referring to any circle that is black," Vanessa said .

"No, I am not," said Faragonda, with a slight shake of her head. "Over a thousand years ago, there existed in your world a kingdom of fairies, the Kingdom of the White Circle, back when magic was much more common in your world. The Black Circle was a coven of humans who learned how to steal powers from faeries, and they started a terrible and bloody war with the Kingdom of the White Circle. The fairies lost and the Black Circle managed to extinguish magic in your world by hunting down magi, not only fairies, but also witches and warlocks. Ever since then, your world has been cut off from the rest of the worlds, for fear that the Black Circle might attempt to wage a similar campaign against other worlds. All gates to your world were shut down." Faragonda sighed. "Occasionally, someone attempts to go to Earth, but in most cases they either come running back or completely disappear. We have no reason to believe the Black Circle doesn't still exist."

"And what does that mean?" asked Mike.

Faragonda looked him straight in the eyes.

"It means, were your daughter to return home, she would be in grave danger. The Circle have ways to track down magi. Any use of magic, even accidental, could lead them to her."

"But why didn't they come after that whole battle with the ogre?" asked Vanessa.

"Maybe they did," said Mike with a worried look on his face. "Think about it, they probably wouldn't run around in pointy hats and capes. They would probably look like us. It could be any number of officials who investigated the incident."

"Do the two of you have any magical powers?" asked Faragonda concerned.

"No, not as far as I know?" answered Mike.

"If that is the case you will probably be safe, although I advise caution. As for Bloom, it will be in her best interest to stay here. Even if she decides not to enrol on Alfea, we have contacts to other schools and we can help her find the one that fits her," explained Faragonda.

"Very well," answered Mike, adjusting his collar. He glanced at Bloom, who had gone a bit pale. "What can you tell me about your school?"

"We teach people how to utilize positive energy, harnessing magic by using good memories and feelings," explained Faragonda. "We have a staff of well respected teachers with years of experience as well as a hand-picked support staff, all from a dozen different worlds. The training takes place over five years. We offer guidance and help when it comes to employment opportunities. Food and student apartments are part of enrolment and the city of Magicalis is not far from here, providing opportunities for shopping, eating out and other such activities. Parents are expected to provide pocket money in most cases, but we will get to that in a moment," said Faragonda immediately when she noticed the parents' expressions. "There are two other schools in the area, the Military Academy of Red Fountain and the Cloud Tower Institute for Witches. Our schools have get-togethers of various kinds during the school year and cross-school friends are free to visit one another in the weekends."

"I don't think a military academy is something for me," said Bloom. "What about witches? What's the difference between them and fairies?"

"Witches use magic by drawing upon negative energy, calling upon personal trauma and unhappiness to allow them to do magic. It is noticeable harder than being a fairy. There are of course other schools on other worlds, such as the Beta Academy, though they are rather exclusive, and the Limphean School of Survival, which is very much like a military academy. There's a couple of more around, but I can hardly remember them all. Old age," she chuckled as she looked through her desk. "I do however have brochures somewhere."

"You know, I think I'll stick to Alfea," said Bloom. "Besides, Stella's here so that will be nice."

"Already made a friend?" asked Faragonda with a kind smile.

"Yeah, well, battling an ogre has a way of bringing people together." She smiled, and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, I quite agree. Dragons are also good for that," said the elderly lady with a nostalgic glint in her eyes.

"Wait, you have dragons? No, wait, you have fought a dragon? No, wait, first question first..." tried Bloom.

She was interrupted by her dad. "I have two concerns before we or Bloom sign anything."

"Yes?" asked the headmistress.

"First off, as for pocket money and admittance fee, I doubt our money will work around here," said Mike.

"Well, I'm sure the Alfea Scholarship Program can help you," said the elderly lady with a wave of her hand. "Normally we draw upon it to help poor students and since you have no money that would be of any worth to us, I would say it counts. She will also gain pocket money from it over the years."

"Right. Sounds good. Second concern. Bloom… no, in fact, _all _of us were introduced to all, well, all of this," said Mike, gesturing towards the window, "only yesterday. Will Bloom in any way be disadvantaged when it comes to studying?"

"People come from all over the worlds to study at Alfea and that results in quite a fluctuating level of education. Some are home-schooled, some have gone to public school and others have never gone to school at all. First semester is dedicated to making sure everyone is on the same page. However, if Bloom starts lagging behind, extra tuition can easily be offered if necessary. She wouldn't be the first student with a lack of knowledge about magic."

"Right. Well, Bloom, it's your choice," said Vanessa, turning to her daughter.

"Well, in that case, I say yes." The tone implied Bloom thought her answer rather obvious.

"Very well. You will of course be welcome to stay on the school until Alfea opens properly in two days from now. I shall take care of the necessary paperwork," said Faragonda with a smile. "Now, as I assume you wish to remain in contact with your daughter, we can give you a one line phone," she said to Bloom's parents. "It will only be able to contact Bloom. The rest of the time it will be completely inert and even when used, the magic it radiates is so low that even experienced magi only notice it when using it themselves."

"Do you think it could be in the shape of a banana?" asked Vanessa, which caused Mike to exclaim: "Absolutely not." Any further banter was interrupted by a knock on the double-door.

"Come in," said the headmistress and Griselda entered.

"I've contacted Red Fountain. Stella did indeed report an ogre attack and four students of theirs encountered the assailant in person," she reported. "A fact that some higher ups were less than happy with, I was told. This also confirms their story," she added, indicating the Petersons with a slight gesture of her hand.

"Good. Could you bring me the paperwork for student admittance and Alfea Scholarship support while I finish up with the Petersons?" asked the headmistress.

Griselda gave a respectful nod and headed out the door.

"Now then, while we wait for her to bring us the necessary paperwork, was there anything else you'd like to know?" asked Faragonda.

"Do you... do you think I could get my stuff brought over here?" asked Bloom. "I mean, I understand if it's dangerous and not possible, but I have a couple of things. Like Kiko, would really like to have Kiko here, so if there is any way, then it would..."

"Bloom, breathe," interrupted her mom with a worried glance.

The young girl paused and suddenly realized how out of breath she was. She'd been so concentrated on the fact that she was in a _magical _world, going to learn to be a fairy, that she'd forgotten to pay attention to her own body. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes," she said with a visible blush.

"It's fine," said the headmistress kindly. "I cannot make any promises, but I'll see what I can do. I know some people who might be able to pull something like this off without being noticeable."

"Thanks," said Bloom with an earnest smile. "So, now what?"

"Now I make a few calls while you get escorted to your new room. I guess you'd prefer to be somewhere close to your new friend," said the headmistress while sorting through papers.

"That would be nice," admitted Bloom. She wrung her hands nervously, wondering if Stella liked her enough to _really _consider her a friend. While they'd bonded due to the ogre episode, Bloom was afraid Stella's friendliness had been a one-time thing.

"Hmm, in that case, you're in luck. There's a room available in the same cluster as hers. That is, students live in an apartment most often shared with another student of the same year and said apartment shares a common room with two other ones, which we try to fill with students of the same year. Since students retain their apartments during their education, odds are that the years get somewhat mixed up," explained Faragonda.

The door opened once again and Griselda strode into the room with measured steps. She handed Faragonda a couple of text-heavy papers that the aged headmistress immediately scanned.

"Well, all you need to do now is sign here and here," said Faragonda. She turned the papers over to the Petersons.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Mike. His eyes moved over the contents, reading through the papers. "Hmm, seems fair enough. So long as there is nothing written in extremely small font or something." Griselda snorted derisively at that comment. "Very well, it's up to you Bloom."

Solemnly, he handed the papers and a pen to his daughter. The redhead nodded and signed her name on the dotted lines.

"Excellent. Now, Susanne, would you be so kind as to escort Bloom to her apartment. I need to call in a few favours," said Faragonda while walking over to her phone on a nearby table.

"As you wish," said Griselda with an inclination of her head. "Follow me."

...

As the group walked down the hall, Bloom felt her neck get sore as she constantly strained it to catch sight of everything. Around every corner was a new painting, piece of decoration or open door into a new room that ignited her curiosity. But after a few minutes of this, she started to notice something she just couldn't ignore.

"Why aren't there more people around?" she asked the deputy headmistress.

"Maintaining the school during summer vacation requires very little oversight. Mostly it's just me and the schools pixies, but Headmistress Faragonda and our chief librarian and nurse check in once in a while to make sure supplies are maintained and everything is in order... which they are, most of the time," she added with a hint of pride.

"You have pixies?" asked Bloom, mouth agape.

"Yes, bound to this area. They help make the day to day operations and the enchantments in place on the school run smoothly. They are a great help."

"So, do you live here, Miss Griselda?" asked Vanessa.

"All teachers live here due to the nature of the school, but to answer the intent of your question, yes, I reside permanently at Alfea."

Griselda led the group down another corridor. Bloom found herself wondering if they would be given maps of this place.

"Doesn't that get lonely?" asked Mike.

"Not at all. After an entire year of rambunctious students running in the halls, casting spells behind the teachers' backs and having one loud party after another, a month or three of almost complete silence is just what I need," said Griselda. "Not that I think badly of our school or our students, but teenagers and young adults are quite the handfuls."

"Ain't that the truth," said Mike sagely and nodded, earning him an elbow in the side from his daughter.

After a few more minutes of walking, Griselda let them to a red-tinted door. She turned towards Bloom and handed her a key. "It opens both the common rooms and your apartment. Try not to lose it," she said. Then she turned and opened the door.

The room beyond was surprisingly normal in Bloom's eyes. Two green sofas surrounding a coffee table, a television in one end, some potted plants, a bookshelf and a rug. Behind a desk, there was a small kitchen.

"Bloom. Tots awesome to see you here."

The voice was familiar. Bloom turned and saw Stella walking towards them. The blonde looked a lot more vibrant and energetic than she had before.

"Stella, how are you feeling?" asked the redhead.

"Much better. Visited the nurse and got myself fixed up. Totally needed that after all that messy business we've been through," said Stella. She stopped walking and put a hand on her hip, sighing dramatically. "By the way, I seriously need your advice on something. I'm trying to design a new dress and I want your opinion on the colour scheme."

Bloom looked at her parents, but Vanessa just said: "It's okay. We'll be here with Griselda."

The redhead smiled and followed Stella into her apartment while the blonde mused about the train of thoughts behind her colour choice.

"Well, now that I have you alone for a moment, I need to ask you about your family," said Griselda suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Oh, sure, what specifically?" questioned Mike with a raised eyebrow.

"It's obvious none of you are magi of any kind, but magic runs in the blood. It has probably just been suppressed in your bloodline due to the low ambient magic. So I need to ask you, has any of your ancestors ever done anything that could be attributed to magic?" asked Griselda, holding her clipboard and pen ready.

"Yeah, see, about that, I doubt Bloom has it from us," said Vanessa. When she saw Griselda's quizzical look, she added: "Bloom is adopted. We have no idea who her real parents are. She was abandoned in a rented office complex and my husband ran across her when he was putting out a fire in the building."

"I see. That does make tracking her bloodline difficult," mused Griselda thoughtfully while tapping the pen. "Though I guess it also means that your family is relatively safe from the Black Circle. Does she know this?"

"We had a talk with her... about a decade or so ago, give or take a couple of years," said Mike while rubbing his chin. "Never seemed to bother her. In fact, she used to brag about how while her classmates were send by stork or found in a cabbage patch, she was pulled out of a burning building by her father."

"I see. I will have to inform the other teachers and staff about this," explained Griselda. "As for the other students, that will be your daughter's prerogative. Anything else you'd like to note?"

"She gets stressed very easily," said Vanessa. "Has a tendency to drive herself nuts if not stopped."

"Thank you," said Griselda, as she jotted down notes. "Anything else? No? In that case, we will take this information into consideration during her education."

As she finished, Bloom and Stella were returning to the common room while discussing Stella's creation.

"I just thought it would grab attention," said Stella a bit defensively.

"Well, it does, but not in the 'wow, that's awesome' fashion as much as in the 'oh god, I'm suddenly seasick'" explained Bloom apologetically.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board," sighed Stella. Her eyes brightened when she saw Mike and Vanessa. "Hey, Bloom's parents! How goes the interrogation?"

"The 'interrogation' went just fine and has been concluded, Miss Guildenstern," said the deputy headmistress, a tinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Good, so, I was curious, how are you going to get home?" asked the blonde. "Because if need be, I can pop up another portal for you."

"Yes, because another trip through that psychedelic tumble dryer was just what I needed to complete my life," grumbled Mike with an eye roll.

Stella pouted in annoyance.

"I said I was sorry! It's not always like that," she said, crossing her arms.

"Nevertheless, the school will be handling that," Griselda said sternly. "Once the headmistress has finished her business we will..." Music suddenly erupted from her pocket. "My apologies," she said and pulled out a cell phone.

"Headmistress? Already? I see, that was fast. No problems? Excellent. Then I will finish up here." She put the phone back into her pocket and addressed the room: "A team had already been sent to insure there were no traces that could be followed off-world. They brought back any personal effects they could identify as Bloom's. Also, Faragonda has a one way phone ready for you," she said, turning towards Mike and Vanessa. "It will be given to you before you're sent home, about two hours from now. I'll leave the three of you alone to say your goodbyes."

With that, the deputy walked off, leaving the Petersons and Stella alone.

"Well, I think I'll slink back to my room and see if I can't figure out a better colour combo. See you later." Stella offered a little wave and hurried back to her room.

"Well..." said Bloom slowly, shuffling her feet. "I guess I should say goodbye now, if it's okay with you and all, even though it's a bit sudden and everything maybe hasn't worked out alright, but..."

The redhead stopped as her mom pulled her into a tight hug. Then Mike enveloped the both of them in his arms. The family stood there, silently embracing each other, for half a minute before letting each other go, with small tears visible in Vanessa's and Bloom's eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that," Bloom said, and rubbed her eyes.

"Just remember that we love you and we will always be there for you," said Mike, rubbing his daughter's hair.

"And if you need anything, even if it's just to talk, you give us a call," said Vanessa.

"Thanks. And I love you too." Bloom's smile was earnest and loving, showing just how much she meant her words.

...

As the Petersons walked out the front door some time later, they noticed a couple of things had changed in the courtyard. Firstly, someone had dropped assorted luggage and furniture in the middle of the courtyard. Secondly, someone had parked what looked like a floating blue armoured school bus just outside the main gate. Thirdly, Faragonda was there, talking to some people clad in the same uniforms as the caped teens who had shown up to aid Stella back on Earth.

"...and you can tell him I really appreciate the help," finished Faragonda.

"I'm sure Saladin will love to hear that," said a brown haired man. "Anyway, we'll be leaving now, got other things to do."

"Like filing a report. Because paperwork is so amazing," said a uniformed lady with red hair, rolling her eyes.

"All part of the job, Sasha," said the first man The five caped people began to slowly return to their floating vehicle. Shortly after, the door closed behind them, the strange armoured contraption roared and soared off into the sky.

"Our department really needs one of those," said Mike, staring at the vehicle in awe.

"Ah, there you are," said Faragonda, noticing the family. "The people of Red Fountain were so kind as to bring what they assumed to be your things here. And they apologize if anything is missing, but they didn't have a lot of time."

"It's okay." Bloom waved the issue away, clearly not bothered if something had been forgotten. "I can see they brought my bed, my clothes and..." She suddenly gasped, her expression shining with happiness. "Kiko!" She ran over to the guinea pig's cage, which was resting on her table. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you," she cooed as she observed the slumbering mammal inside.

Faragonda turned towards Bloom's parents. "Now then, are you ready to return home?"

"Yes. We have said our goodbyes," confirmed Mike.

"In that case..." The headmistress retrieved a cellphone from her pocket. "... this is for you. It can only call Bloom's phone, but she will be able to call this number from any phone. Speaking of phones," she said and fished up another one. She presented it to the red-haired girl. "This is for you, Bloom. This one can actually call across dimensions. Your parent's number is already in the phone book."

"Thanks," said Bloom earnestly, cradling the phone respectfully.

"Well, I guess we'll be going, then?" asked Vanessa.

Faragonda nodded with a kind smile. "Will you please step into the middle of the yard? I don't want to accidentally gate anything else with you."

When Bloom's parents had taken their place, Faragonda brought her hands together and a bright light manifested between them. Her brows furrowed in concentration and a blast of dazzling colours exploded from her palms. Mike and Vanessa's eyes widened for a moment and then with a flash, they were gone.

"Wow," whispered Bloom. Was that something she might be able to do at some point?

"Now, let's get those things to your room," said Faragonda. She lifted her hands and the different items started to gently float through the air.

...

After the lightshow, Mike and Vanessa found themselves standing in their garden, their eyes still a bit wide.

"Well, much better than last time. Doesn't feel like my stomach is doing somersaults," noted Mike.

"Yes, that... Do you notice something different?" asked Vanessa with a raised eyebrow.

"No, everything looks like it should."

"Exactly. Our house doesn't look like it's been bombed any longer."

"Huh, well that was unexpected," noted Mike.

"I for one am also impressed at the speed of those repairs," said a voice behind them. The two Petersons turned around with jolt. It was the red-headed man from before.

"Yeah, really surprising. Didn't even know they would be over to fix it today," noted Mike, rubbing his neck.

"Really? So you didn't notice anything?" asked the man, stepping into the garden.

"No, we've only just come home. Our daughter has left for her new boarding school," explained Vanessa.

"I see. Well, I suppose this is a pleasant surprise then," noted the man, eyeing the repaired house.

"Yeah, it's like a wizard did it," said Mike with a chuckle.

"Indeed," noted the man, his expression unreadable. He stroked his crimson goatee and mumbled something to himself, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Mike could have sworn he heard him mumble the words "cover up".

"What was that?" asked the blond.

"Just a stray thought. Guesswork, nothing else," said the man with a head-shake. "I must be off. I have business to attend to. Have a nice day." Then he strode off.

"Did you know that man?" Vanessa asked her husband.

"Yes, he was here earlier. That was..." Mike paused for a moment. "Actually, I still have no clue who he is."

...

"There we go," noted Faragonda as she gently placed down Kiko's cage. "Is everything as it should be?"

"I'm missing a lot of shoes and my bicycle, but they were in the entrance and the garage so I understand why they would be missed," Bloom said, checking through her drawers. "Also, lots of drawings missing, but I'll just make some new ones."

"Just leave room for, well, you roommate," said Faragonda, looking at the half of the apartment that had been left empty.

The student apartment consisted of a small living room, a bathroom and two fairly big rooms, one of which had been filled with Bloom's things.

"I don't think I could draw enough to plaster the whole apartment, even if I wanted to," said Bloom with a chuckle. "By the way, when will my roommate show up?"

"Most of the other students arrive tomorrow. On that note, the staff will be introduced at one o'clock in the main hall. Other than that, you are free to do what you want until classes start next week. Within reason, of course." Faragonda smiled warmly. "Now I will leave. It seems Miss Guildenstern is eager to have your attention."

Bloom raised an eyebrow and then looked towards the open door. There Stella stood with a wide grin and a bag, waving her hand. As the headmistress was leaving the apartment, Stella came in.

"Okay, so I thought up a new combination. How about this." Stella struck a pose, showing off her clothing.

Bloom looked like she didn't quite know what to say. "I'm trying to think of something stronger than 'no'."

Stella couldn't help but chuckle in response.

...

"And this is the library. It's dusty, full of books and so on and so on," said Stella, waving her hand. She was currently giving Bloom a tour of Alfea. "Mostly used for homework and the occasional case of complete and total boredom."

"I see." Bloom scratched her head while attempting to memorize the school's layout. "I think it will take a while before it'll stick."

Stella waved the issue away as if it wasn't important. "Don't worry about it, all newcomers, well, _most _newcomers get lost occasionally." She looked up at the library's clock. "Huh, would you look at that. It's almost assembly time."

The two girls walked down the hallway. Bloom followed Stella, who looked like she knew where she was going.

"So, like, I don't understand why I have to be there." It was yet another of many complaints. "I mean, I totally get why new students have to be there because, you know, learn the teachers' names and what the rules are, but us older students don't need that."

"Such as the rule of 'don't blow up classrooms'," asked Bloom, trying to sound innocent.

"It was a complete accident, I swear," said Stella, throwing her arms in the air. "If I wanted to get out of Alfea badly enough to resort to explosives, it would have been easier to just get a transfer."

"Maybe it's in case there's new teachers or rules," suggested the redhead a bit more seriously.

"Hmm, I suppose that could be the case. And some students definitely need to get reminded about the rules."

As the two of them entered the main hall, Bloom noticed the large number of students that had gathered, all clad in different exotic clothes and accessories.

"Lots of girls here," noted Bloom, scanning the crowd.

"Fairy was traditionally a girl job, so we only get a few boys. Though there's more and more each year," noted Stella. "Or so I heard. But there's definitely more joining than last year."

As the two of them found a place to stand in the back, Faragonda, Griselda and a host of other people walked out on an overhead balcony. Bloom guessed the other people where teachers and staff. She definitely recognised the cook, whom she had spotted earlier that day.

"Everyone, please quiet down," said Faragonda, motioning with her hands. The chatter that had filled the hall with noise slowly died down. "Now, I'd like to welcome all of you to the Alfea Institute of Fairy Magic. I hope all of you will have many a pleasant year to come. To ensure this, there's a couple of rules that will need to be observed," continued the elderly headmistress in a grandmotherly tone. "First of all, the use of several types of magic is strictly forbidden outside classrooms and the simulator, for safety reasons. If you wish to train such spells outside class hours, you must contact a teacher and set up training time. Also, running around outside your apartment cluster after 10.00 pm on weekdays without a good reason will result in disciplinary action. Contact a teacher if you are in doubt about whether something constitutes a good reason. You are expected to treat each other and the students of other schools with respect."

Bloom stood on tiptoes to get a better view of the headmistress.

"Student apartments must be maintained and will be inspected once a week to ensure everything is reasonably clean and tidy. Those are the general rules. Specifics can be found online or in the guidebooks and pamphlets, which can be found at the library. Now then, allow me to introduce you all to our staff." She gestured to herself and said: "I am Headmistress Emanuela Faragonda and this is Deputy Headmistress Susanne Griselda." The deputy gave a short sharp nod in acknowledgement. "She is also the teacher of Combat Magic and has the authority to order disciplinary action."

Bloom focused on trying to remember the names.

"This is Professor Keefe Wizgiz, teacher in Transformation," continued Faragonda.

A man that Bloom hadn't even noticed before stepped forward. He was small, practically a dwarf, with a beard, pointy ears, a skin tone that seemed somewhat sand-like and a very large green hat, which complemented his emerald-green clothes. He enthusiastically waved to the students.

Then, the next teacher was introduced:

"Jarlan Palladium, teacher in Alchemy and Magical Theory." Another teacher stepped forward. He was very slim and had smooth brown hair. And just like professor Wizgiz, he had pointy ears, though not quite as big. His clothes consisted of muted, brown fabrics. He too waved, and while he still managed to look enthusiastic, he also looked somewhat nervous and flustered.

"Professor Aure DuFour, who teaches Artificing and manages the school's simulator." A female teacher stepped forward. She had long grey-tinted hair, wore glasses and her clothes where a deep scarlet. She gave a small but still warm and welcoming smile to the students.

"And our newest teacher, Eirian Avalon, who will be teaching in Magical Philosophy and General Spell Casting." A man stepped forward, his every step restrained and controlled. His hair was black with a few grey streaks and his clothes where shades of white and gold with nary a fold in them. He gave a courteous bow to the assembled students.

Once the polite clapping had stopped, Faragonda went on:

"As for our staff, we have Scatzi Barbatera, our librarian." A thin lady with big, round glasses and a massive puff of dark red, almost purple hair stepped forward.

"Arsinoe Ophelia, school nurse." A middle-aged woman with a well-defined jaw and orange-brown hair inclined her head in a greeting and gave the students a warm smile.

"And finally, we have Emilio SeFogelia, school chef." A short man with black hair and a middle-length prim moustache came forth. He had a dignified and very serious look on his face. "And that concludes the introductions. I am sure you will get better acquainted in the coming year. Dismissed," finished the headmistress, and the flock of students immediately dissolved into a noisy mass of chatting teens.

"Same as last year," sighed Stella. "Well, 'cept the new guy of course. He was new." She paused a bit as she mulled over what she just said. "Which I guess is kinda obvious."

"I figured," chuckled Bloom. "So, what now?"

"Now we go say hello to our apartment mates," exclaimed the blonde jubilantly. She grabbed the redhead's hand and began to drag her through the throng of students. "Come on, let's go."

...

When the two of them arrived back at the common room, they heard sounds both from the unused apartment and the one Bloom slept in.

"Well, that was quick," mumbled Bloom, listening to the sound of muffled voices.

"I know. Isn't magic wonderful and convenient. I mean, like, imagine having to drag all of those heavy things in by hand. Totally terrible."

"I don't have to do any imagining. I've seen my parents do it. Anyway, I'm going to go say hello to my roommate. Wanna come?"

"No, the first meeting with a roommate is a sacred moment," said the blonde with a sagely air.

"Really?" asked Bloom sceptically.

"No, I just want to wait here and say hello to the others," admitted Stella with a cheeky smile.

"Fine, I'll go say hello to my roommate. Just don't show them your clothes or we risk them fleeing in horror." Bloom gave an equally cheeky smile as she went towards her apartment.

When she entered the apartment, she quickly found the other occupant carefully setting up potted plants in her room.

The girl was clad in what reminded Bloom a bit of a business dress, black, clean and very formal looking. She was very tan and had hair with colouration varying from chestnut to caramel, all tied up in a bun. "Hello there," she said and turned towards Bloom. "Can I assume you are my new roommate?"

"That would be correct." Bloom extended her hand. "Bloom Peterson."

"Flora Canto," replied the girl, shaking Bloom's hand firmly.

"So, I see you like plants," commented the redhead, looking over the several potted specimens.

"Oh, I do, but these are not just for looks." Flora bowed down to grab another pot. "Well, a couple of them are, but most also serve as a utility." She started pointing at different plants and explaining their purpose. "This one produces leaves for my favourite tea. These have different medicinal properties. This one produces a sweet fragrance I really like, though I will warn you, do not touch it," she continued, pointing at a particularly spiky plant.

"Because of the thorns?" guessed Bloom.

"Well, that and the poison," said Flora nonchalantly. "It is not lethal and I have the antidote, but I find it better to just not get poisoned in the first place."

"I'll keep that in mind." Nervous, Bloom took a step away from the plant. She knew it was kind of ridiculous, but it made her feel better none the less. "So, any other dangerous plants?"

"This one will give you cramps, though only if you eat it," said the brunette, pointing at a red-violet plant. "I keep it because its juices, if diluted, are really good against heartburn." She placed another plant in the windowsill and took stock of the room. "Looks fine. I assume you are not the only one here?" she asked Bloom.

"Oh no. There's Stella, who arrived a couple of days ago with me, and then there's someone else, but I haven't met them yet."

"Well then, I shall go introduce myself," concluded Flora and walked out of the apartment, Bloom following close behind.

As they returned to the common room, they heard someone excitedly exclaim: "Wow gal, that colour combo is sick."

A girl with incredibly unruly magenta hair, stood and actually looked like she admired a dress of Stella's design. She had a wiry, muscular build and was clad in incredibly worn clothes. Her pants especially looked ready to just give up the ghost and turn to dust. Her wrist was decorate by several colourful but cheap looking armbands.

"What's going on?" asked Bloom.

"Nothing. Just that somebody, like, totally appreciates my art," said Stella with an air of pride. She paused a bit. "At least, that's what I understood."

"Yes, yes, I totally dig it," said the girl, turning to Bloom to confirm it. As she did, Bloom noticed the rather large scar on her face. And two on her arm. And one more on her other arm.

"They're cool, right?" asked the girl, and Bloom immediately turned a shade of crimson.

"Sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to stare, I just kinda noticed them. I mean, not that they are that noticeable, I just..."

"It's okay, they're badges of honour." The girl smiled. "Besides," she added, trailing the scar on her face with a finger. "These are nothing compared to how the other guy ended up." She seemed lost in a memory for a moment, before she snapped out of it and said: "Anyway, you can call me Techna. And you two gals are?"

"Bloom Peterson." Bloom was still trying to avoid staring at the girl's scars.

"Flora Canto," said the tanned girl and shook hands with Techna.

"Pleasure to meet ya both," said the girl with a grin.

"And I'm Musa Xenophon," said another voice.

Only then did Bloom notice the other girl in the room. She was very fair skinned with ebony-black hair tied up in two pigtails. She had features that Bloom would have described as oriental, if she had not been so sure that this girl had never set foot in the orient in her life. Or on Earth for that matter. Her clothes, all in shades of blue, were patched up with various colourful laps of fabrics.

"Well, that settles the introductions. Ya'll have to 'scuse me, Imma go look for some grub, 'cause I'm starving," said Techna excitedly. She then hurried out of the room.

"So," said Bloom slowly, eyeing the doorway Techna had gone through. "She liked your clothes?"

"That she totally did," said Stella with a triumphant smile. "And you thought it would scare people."

...

A couple of hours later, Bloom was sitting on a bench in the courtyard sketching the fountain before her, her pet crawling all over her feet, nibbling at the grass beneath the bench. Small groups of students were walking outside, enjoying the warm weather. The air was filled with chatter and the faint chirps of birds.

"You're good," came from behind Bloom. She turned and saw Musa walking over to her.

"Thanks," said Bloom. "Your name is Musa, right?"

"Correct. Anyway, I ran into Techna and she had been talking with Stella, and they wanted to know if you wanted to go on a trip to Magicalis and eat dinner there."

Bloom bit into her pen while thinking it over. "I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said after a thoughtful pause. "When is it?"

Musa checked her wristwatch. "We're leaving at four. Just meet up with us at the main gate. Now I just need to track down that Flora girl," she mumbled as she wandered off towards the main doors.

"Out eating dinner. Well, I suppose I will be living with them for the year, so might as well get to know them. Right Kiko?" she asked her pet. She lifted him up and began petting him. The guinea pig seemed happy, as he had begun a satisfied, low-pitched purr. "I knew you'd agree."

...

Seven minutes before four, Bloom walked across the cobblestone path of the courtyard towards the iron gates of the school. The four others were already there, busy talking.

"...and then she said, 'girl, that dress was ruined from the moment you made it'. Totally disrespectful," said Stella, waving her arm in annoyance.

"Knew a chick like that once. Had to occasionally shove her face first into a garbage can whenever she crossed the line," said Techna.

An awkward pause followed.

Musa raised an eyebrow. "Rough neighbourhood?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," answered Techna with a cocky smile.

Flora, who was now wearing a bit more casual ensemble in green colours, seemed to notice Bloom at that moment. She waved. "Hello Bloom."

"Hey, girls. How's it going?"

"Excellent. Just talking about shoving people into garbage cans," said Musa. "You know, ordinary stuff like that."

"I'll take your word for it," said Bloom slowly. "Anyway, how do we get to... Magicalibur was it?"

"Close. Magicalis," corrected Flora. "And to answer your question, a bus should be arriving any... Ah, there it is."

A long, blue, wheel-less vehicle floated down the road.

"Wow, that's awesome," said Bloom as she eyed the hovering machine.

"Ya think?" asked Techna, surprised.

"Uhm… They use wheels where I am from."

"Huh... well, why not," said Techna with a shrug and climbed aboard the bus.

As Bloom made her way up past the chauffeur, the man said: "That'll be five nummi, miss."

Bloom suddenly froze. "Oh fuuuuuudge," she said, twisting her curse into something a bit more innocent. "I haven't gotten any money yet."

"Relax, I got this," said Stella. "Here. For my friend."

"That'll do," said the chauffeur.

"Whew, thanks Stella," said the redhead as the girls moved down the bus to find places to sit. "I'd completely forgotten I didn't have any money on me."

Musa smiled. "Forgot to get your coins exchanged?"

"Uhm." Bloom had a bit of a 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. "It's a bit more complicated than that... But yes, that's the short version."

The bus jolted slightly as it began floating down the cobbled road.

"So, how long is the journey?" asked Bloom.

"Twenty minutes, tops," said Stella, who had placed herself next to Bloom.

The five girls sat in silence for a while as the bus gently floated down the forest road. Bloom noticed that the ride was much smoother than any car or bus back home. If she looked away from the window she could easily pretend that the bus wasn't moving at all.

"So..." started Techna slowly after a while. "Any of you gals figured out your knacks yet?"

"I'm a second year," said Stella.

"Doesn't mean you know ya knack. You could have been held back a year," continued Techna.

The blonde huffed in annoyance and answered: "I haven't been held back a year and I so totally know what my knack is. It's light, for your information."

"Sound," said Musa.

"Plants," said Flora.

"Uhm... Possibly fire, maybe," said Bloom carefully.

"And mine's technology," finished Techna.

Silence once again descended upon the transport.

"Welp, at least I tried," said the pink-haired girl with a carefree shrug.

"Tried what?" asked Bloom.

"To get a conversation going."

"Oh, sorry, didn't catch that. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing specific. Just bored ya know."

"You said your knack was technology. What can you do?" asked the redhead curiously.

"Not that much to be honest. Self-taught after all. Mostly just jump-starting stubborn car engines and making small machines for everyday stuff. Hoping to learn some cool tricks here at Alfea."

"Me too," beamed Bloom.

"You said ya knack was fire, right?" asked Techna.

"I think it is. Not sure yet," admitted Bloom.

"Do not worry. You will figure it out soon enough. It will be pretty obvious with even the most basic of training," said Flora.

"I sure hope so," said Bloom, looking out the window at passing trees. The rest of the trip passed mostly in silence, only occasionally broken up with small talk about news from different dimensions.

...

Bloom stretched her arms as the group left the bus. She looked around and observed the city of Magicalis. The first thing she noticed was how normal it looked. She had expected something as fairytale like as Alfea, but Magicalis looked like an average middle-sized American city. Just with more floating cars.

"So, what do you think?" asked Stella as they walked down the pavement.

"Surprisingly normal," answered Bloom. "I think I expected something a bit more obviously magical."

"Like what?" asked Flora.

"I don't know. Flying buildings or something like that." She shrugged.

"There's a town back on Harmony that has a couple of those. Takes a lot of magic and it's really just for looks," said Musa. "It's just not practical."

"I'll have to take your word for it," said the redhead.

...

Frank Sisyphus was not having a good day. He sold glasses for a living and considered himself very good at making them. He wasn't exactly famous, but well known and had a loyal customer base. Most days were pleasant, not particularly demanding and usually involved a nice chat with a customer or three. But today was not a good day. Not because business had been slow, nor because he hadn't had any customers to talk to, but because he was currently servicing a giant bandage-clad ogre. Though Frank did not consider himself an expert, he knew that while ogres could recover from almost anything, the process was draining, tiring and apparently itchy. Which made the already infamously short-tempered beings even more irritable. And considering the way his current customer was grumbling and cursing under his breath all the time, Frank knew the guy had more than enough reasons to be angry and he was determined not to give the ogre any reason to unleash its budding fury.

"Ho-how about the-the-these," he stammered as he handed the massive creature a pair of glasses.

"They're pink," grumbled Knut, sounding very much like a thundercloud.

"We-well, just wanted to-to check the effect. Have them in mul-multiple colour out back," continued the optician, who was starting to sweat.

The ogre snorted and then grumbled something as he returned to browsing the wares. His currently only functional eye glanced out the window and he froze.

"Some-something wrong?" asked Frank, feeling his heart leap into his throat.

"I have to go," grumbled the ogre, whereafter he shoved the pair of glasses he was holding into Frank's hands with enough force to knock him to the floor and then left.

As Knut left the building, Frank felt the sweet relief of knowing that his chances of making it to retirement had just drastically increased.

Outside, the ogre hurried into an alley and pulled from one of his massive pockets an equally massive phone. He pressed a couple of buttons and put the phone to his ear.

"What is it now?" The voice on the other side was cold, and didn't sound very welcoming.

"Sorry for interrupting, my mistresses," said the ogre, his voice changing gear to something suitably subservient. "But I just spotted that Stella girl in Magicalis. And she has her ring with her."

"What? I would have thought she would... Never mind that. Keep an eye on her until we arrive. Do you think you can manage that?" The tone was obviously mocking.

"Of course my mistresses," said Knut in as sweet a voice as he could muster, although his facial expression would have sent most people running for the hills.

"Good. And if you screw up again, then it's coming out of your payment."

Then, the call ended.

Knut grumbled a couple of his favourite curse-words as he returned his phone to his pocket. He sniffed the air and hurried down the alley.

...

"Again, surprisingly much like home," said Bloom, staring at what she was pretty sure was a pizza, although she couldn't recognise any of the greens. Or any of the meat for that matter.

"In that case, adjusting shouldn't be too hard," suggested Stella.

"No, I guess not." Bloom took a bite of a slice.

"How is it?" asked Musa.

"Delicious. Though a bit tough," said Bloom. She put the slice down and sighed heavily.

"Whut's wrung?" asked Techna, barely comprehensible due to the copious amounts of food in her mouth.

"Well, you're spraying half-chewed bits of fish all over the table for one thing," noted Musa, delicately removing one of said pieces from her clothes.

"I just... I just miss my parents. I've never been so far away from them and seeing all this just keeps reminding me of home," said Bloom sadly. "In fact, I think I'll give them a call." She started rummaging through her pockets, but her expression suddenly darkened. "Oh no, don't tell me I forgot my phone too."

"Here. I saw a payphone down at the corner. Can you remember your parent's number?" asked Stella, handing Bloom a silver-coloured coin.

"Yes. Thank you Stella, you're a lifesaver," said Bloom and hurried down the street.

A few moments after she left, Techna asked: "So, what's up with this here Bloom gal?"

"Oh no," said the blonde defensively. "You're not getting any info out of me, girl. My lips are sealed. You'll have to ask Bloom."

"But the very fact you react like that does indicate that there is, in fact, something out of the norm," added Flora.

Stella froze for a moment, before muttering: "Solaris' shining sun, why can't I, like, just shut up?"

...

"Hello. Dad, it's Bloom."

"Hello Bloom. How's it going in the world of hocus pocus?" asked her dad.

"Good. Nothing to complain about. In fact, outside of Alfea, it's actually pretty normal. Cars, houses, even pizza," said Bloom while fingering the phone's cord. "And that made me think of back home and... Well, I miss you and mom."

"We miss you too, honey. But it sounds like you're having fun anyway."

"Yeah, it's nice. School hasn't started yet so I have mostly just been fooling around."

"Well, nothing wrong with that. A couple of your friends have been by, but we told them you're on a boarding school out of town. Don't like lying to them, but I think it's best if we keep this under wraps," admitted her dad.

"It's okay. If things are even half as bad as Faragonda suggested, then it's for the best," sighed Bloom. She stared across the street while gathering her thoughts. Her expression froze as she suddenly noticed something out of the ordinary outside the phonebox. "I'm sorry dad, but I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I'm back on Alfea. Say hello to mom for me."

"Will do honey. Take care of yourself."

Bloom hung up and stared at an alley on the opposite side of the street. She was pretty sure she had just seen the ogre who had attacked her parent's home two days ago. While there was probably more than one ogre in existence, the one she had seen had injuries matching the ones her attacker had earned.

She hurried across the street as soon she could, determined to figure out what the guy was up to. She sneaked to the opening of the alley, doing her best to move silently, and looked around the corner. It was filled with trashcans and piles of boxes awaiting garbage day. Sure enough, not far down lumbered the massive form of the very same ogre who had been chasing Stella yesterday. She sneaked after him, moving from place to place in small bursts, always staying hidden.

The massive form of the ogre turned a corner and Bloom heard an annoyed voice say:

"Finally. Took your sweet time showing up. Where are they?"

The redhead hurried to a hiding spot behind a box and peeked around the corner. The ogre was standing in front of three girls, whom Bloom judged to be about a couple of years older than herself. One was clad in teal clothes that looked to be of remarkably good quality, and she had impressively long silver hair that reached her waist. Beside her was another girl, with really pale skin that stood in stark contrast to her dark make-up and chestnut-brown hair. Her clothes were simple and in mostly dark and purple colours. The last of them had an unruly mop of dark hair that looked like it would break any comb that got near it. Her clothes were very noticeable, coloured in deep crimson. She was also the only one of the three to wear high heels.

"Sorry 'bout that my ladies," said the ogre, his voice far from the terrifying growling he had used when Bloom last met him. "But I had to track them carefully to not be noticed."

"Well, I guess it's better you do your job properly rather than ruin things by hurrying," said the pale girl, leaning against a brick-wall. "We'd like to avoid a repeat of the incident with Stella."

"A-frickin'-greed," grumbled the girl with unruly hair.

"So what do you have for us?" demanded the silver-haired girl.

"Five of them, Stella included, are at Dormin's having dinner," explained the ogre.

"And the last girl?" asked the pale teen.

"Hiding behind that box back there trying not to be noticed," said the ogre, gesturing with his thumb.

Bloom froze in her place, her brain racing to come up with a plan of action. Unfortunately for her, the other girls were quicker. The moment the silver-haired girl knew Bloom was there, she slammed her hands into the ground and a layer of ice rapidly grew towards Bloom. The redhead yelped in shock as frost crept up her shoes and legs. She rose up and tried to pull away, but a thick layer of ice had already enveloped her thighs. It was spreading all the way to her _waist_. She desperately clawed at the ice. She could already feel her toes starting to go numb.

"The only thing that's going to accomplish is breaking your nails," said a mocking voice near her. Bloom looked up and saw the three girls striding towards her.

"Well, well, so you're Stella's new best friend," said the silver-haired girl.

"Who... Who are you?" asked Bloom, suddenly fearing for her life. She really wished she had gone back to her friends instead of trying to follow the ogre on her own.

"Sorry, that's confidential," said the pale-skinned girl.

"All you need to know is that we want Stella's ring. And you're going to help us," said the teal-clad one.

"Why would I ever help you?" Bloom was trying to sound defiant, but it didn't work very well

"Oh, it's not exactly like you have a choice," said the silver-haired teenager with a cruel smirk. "Knut. Go see where the others are."

"Right on it." The ogre hurried down the alley.

"And this time, try not taking all fucking day," yelled the girl in red. After a short while, she turned towards her companions. "So what now?"

"Until he returns, we stay here, keep an eye on the redhead and say as little as possible," said the blonde. "The less she knows," she elaborated, nodding her head towards Bloom. "The less she can tell others."

The wild-haired girl snorted. "I can already tell this is going to be boring."

"Yes, but it's the best way to go about this," countered the pale one.

While the three of them had this conversation, Bloom desperately tried to call upon the same power she had used against the imps. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she concentrated, she couldn't create as much as a single spark. After a few minutes desperately trying to conjure fire, Bloom was startled by the sudden return of Knut. Despite his immense size, the ogre was quite stealthy.

"They're just outside the alley, my mistresses," said the ogre in a subdued and servile voice that Bloom found didn't really suit him

"Good. Now... Bloom, was it?" asked the girl with silver hair. She walked forwards until she was uncomfortably close to the redhead. "Would you be so kind as to scream for help?"

"I'm _not _going to lure Stella into your trap."

"As I said, you're not getting a choice," said the girl calmly with a malicioussmile.

Suddenly the ice started to grow again, slowly enveloping Bloom's abdomen. Bloom yelped as the numbing cold spread. Reflexively, she tried to peel the ice off, but that just resulted in her hand being enveloped and thus stuck to her body.

"Come on, just a little scream of mortal terror."

The creeping frost enveloped the redhead's breasts and shoulders. As it slowly made it way up her neck, panic finally overwhelmed Bloom's mind and she screamed, tears of fear pouring from her eyes. Immediately, the ice stopped its growth.

"See, that wasn't hard at all," said the obvious leader of the group, her voice laced with mock sweetness.

Above her own hurried breath and the painful cold, the terrified redhead heard the sound of footsteps running down the alley.

"Bloom, we heard you..." Stella called out, as she and the other girls hurried around the corner, but they immediately stopped when they saw the sight before them. "... scream," finished the blonde, starring the scene in front of them.

"Knut, the ring," commanded the girl in blue.

A predatory look spread across Knut's face as he lumbered towards the girls.

"Now you're going to pay for ruining my eye," growled the hulking ogre in a murderous tone.

Musa looked worried. "Quick, info on ogres."

"Sensitive ears and nose," answered Flora, looking wary of the approaching foe.

"Good." And with that, Musa clapped her hands.

A painful noise like a hundred nails on a chalkboard came out. Schockwaves shot towards the huge creature.. The massive ogre stopped and clasped his ears, grunting in pain. He felt like someone was drilling into his ears. Flora took a purposeful step forward and with a smooth, practised movement, she pulled a seed from a pouch in her belt and threw it. In the seconds it flew through the air, the a pretty flower sprouted from the seed and then immediately exploded in a massive cloud of yellow pollen.

Hurt, Knut snorted as his nostrils were filled with a sticky, sweet scented dust that completed overloaded his nose.

He desperately tried to expel the pollen, all the while his ears were still ringing painfully. His bloodshot, watering eye stared with barely-contained rage at the girls, but that ended quickly as one of Stella's flares exploded in his face.

The massive ogre yowled in pain. Now bereft of sight, sound and smell, he just started swinging his massive arms around.

The girls pulled back as the ogre swung out towards them, denting a brick wall in the process.

"What now?" asked Stella.

"Big guy like him? Know exactly what the doctor ordered," answered Techna.

She withdrew a baseball-sized metal ball from her pocket. After some careful aiming, she threw it and the sphere divided in two in mid-air, the halves both connected by a cable. The two half-spheres swung around the tree trunk thick legs of the ogre, entangling them. With a frustrated, angry yell, the ogre fell into a wall, bringing it down in the process.

"Well," said the pale-skinned girl while raising an eyebrow in surprise. "That happened."

"Fucking useless moron," growled the crimson-clad girl, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, now that today's entertainment is over with, how about you make this easy on yourself and hand over the ring?" asked the silver haired girl, stepping forth with a menacing smile.

Techna indicated the fallen ogre with her thumb. "We just handled you ogre minion. What makes you think you're scarier than him?"

"He's just an ogre. We, however, have been studying magic for years," said the teal-clad girl, demonstrating by conjuring a couple of ice chunks to float over her open hand. "So if you don't want to end up as a bunch of fairy ice cubes, I suggest you hand over that ring."

"Why do you want my ring so badly? If you want to accessorize, get your own," hissed Stella.

"How about we cut the chatter and just take the damn ring already. We have to be back soon," hissed the girl in high heels.

"So, I take it your students too. Probably from a school here on Magix, given how you expect to be able to get back before 'soon'," said Flora. She glanced at Bloom, who looked like she was about to faint from her cold prison.

"See, that part about not saying anything. Still in effect," sighed the pale girl in annoyance, glaring at her friend.

"As if it fucking matters," growled the crimson clad girl.

"Enough already," hissed the silver-haired girl and turned to her companions. "If you two wish to discuss security, you can do it once we're done here, not while..." She was interrupted by another metal sphere that landed in between the three girls. "What the..." began the teen in red, before the sphere exploded in a white smoke-filled flash, accompanied by a loud bang.

"Hurry, grab Bloom and gate us out of here!" yelled Techna.

"Right, got it." The blonde nodded and sprung towards their frozen companion. Her ring lengthened, turning into a long staff while she placed her hand on the redhead.

The heeled girl roared in anger, and lightning sprung from her fingers in the general direction of the five girls. Musa yelped and threw herself down on the pavement as the bolt hit the brick wall. Smoking fragments of it were sent flying in all directions. Another blast propelled a trashcan to the side and the trashcan emptied its now burning contents all over the place.

"I say it's time we get out of here!" yelled Stella.

The other girls scrambled over to her and in a flash of light, they were all gone.

One of the three older girls rubbed her eyes and glanced at the now-empty alley. "Great. They got away."

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" yelled the girl in red, infuriated. "THOSE TWERPS!"

"I think we underestimated them," hypothesized the brown-haired one. "While most of them were clearly first years, they had some experience."

"Then that is a mistake we'll not make again," hissed the silver haired girl. "Come. Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up."

...

"Hang on Bloom. I'll get you out of there," said Musa, as she carefully used small bursts of sound to splinter the ice.

"Th-th-thanks," stammered Bloom. "Who-who the he-hell was that?"

"Not from Alfea, that's for certain. I would totally have recognised them if they were," said Stella.

The girls had landed in a clearing in the middle of a forest they didn't recognize.

"So, where are we?" asked Flora.

Stella looked around thoughtfully. "If we are where I think we are, about half an hour away from Alfea."

"You couldn't have brought us just a bit closer to Alfea?" asked Musa, who was in the process of freeing Bloom's arms.

"No, I totes couldn't. Gating becomes really, and I mean _really_ imprecise when I'm in a hurry. We're lucky we landed even this close."

"Eh, don't sweat it gal. We got away from those psychos and that's what matters," assured Techna, slapping Stella on the back in a display of camaraderie. "I'm just kinda worried 'bout Bloom. Can't be healthy."

"The best we can do is get her out of the ice and keep her as warm as possible until we can get her to the nurse. Stella, do you think you can gate us closer to Alfea?" asked Flora.

"No, I'm afraid not. Doing it totally drains me. I'll need, like, a couple of hours at least before I can do it again. Otherwise, if I try, I'll most likely send us even farther away."

Flora hovered over Bloom worriedly. "Then we need to get moving as soon as Bloom is out of the ice. We should not take any chances."

...

The sun had already set when the five girls made their way to the Alfea courtyard, the weakened Bloom being supported by Stella and Flora.

"There you are."

The girls froze at the sight of Griselda marching towards them.

"Where have you been? You should have been back an hour ago. And what happened to Bloom?" asked the deputy, her voice switching from lecture to worry.

"She got attacked by... Well, I think they might have been witches. They wanted Stella's ring and used Bloom as bait," said Flora.

"Yeah, nasty bitches IMO. Luckily we had Blondie here to help us out," said Techna, gesturing to Stella.

"I see," said the deputy, her expression darkening. "That is quite serious. I'll inform the headmistress. You two get Bloom to the nurse and then to bed with you all." With those words, she marched off.

"Shouldn't we have mentioned the ogre?" asked Musa.

"Right, almost forgot about that. We'll tell them tomorrow," said Stella.

"For now, let us just get Bloom to the nurse and then get some sleep," said Flora. "Classes start tomorrow and after this, I really need a good night's rest."

...

Later, after helping Bloom to the nurse, the girls met up in their common room.

After an explanation from Stella, Flora interlocked her fingers in contemplation. "So, if that was the same ogre who chased you down earlier? I think we can assume the girls sent him the first time."

Musa leant back in her chair. "Any idea why those girls want your ring so much?"

"Well, it can gate people with somewhat ease and it does enhance my magic. But lots of artefacts can do that," said Stella. "It's also a treasure of Solaria, but that just means it's really, really old."

Techna looked thoughtful. "Maybe they want to ransom it back to your family."

"If that's the case, they're risking a lot by doing so. They could easily face some big charges if they got arrested for this," said Musa. "Maybe there's something special about the ring. Like a hidden power or something."

"I think if that was the case, my dad would, like, have told me."

"Maybe he's jus' waiting 'til you're powerful enough to control it?" guessed Techna.

"We can guess from now until morning comes, but we simply have too little information to go on." Flora sighed. "Let us get some sleep."

...

"So?" asked Griselda as Faragonda put the phone down.

"She promised she'd look into it, but no guarantees. Everyone was back before curfew and without any more information, it will be hard to pinpoint who did it. There was a report of a commotion in Magicalis, but all involved were long gone when the police arrived," explained Faragonda.

"Then there's nothing we can do right now. I'll be certain to question the girls tomorrow after classes, see if they can give us any additional information," said Griselda.

"Then that is all we can do. Lessons haven't even started and we already have something like this on our hands."

"Regrettable, but there has always been something every year," said the deputy.

"Like getting our lab blown up last year," chuckled the headmistress. "At least it produced some pretty colours. Never seen such a shade of pink before."


	3. The First Dance

Chapter 3: The First Dance

The doors to the classroom opened and the students streamed in. Bloom took a look around the classroom as she hurried over to a random desk roughly in the middle of the room. The classroom was very much like back home. Lots of individual desks, each with a chair. One end of the room had a huge blackboard and a big desk, presumably for the teacher, and the light of the midday sun streamed in through great glass windows. Chatter filled the air as various students talked, gossiped and bickered about everything between heaven and earth. Bloom looked around, trying to identify her cluster mates, as it was called on Alfea. Techna, who for some reason was wearing a red beanie, was not very far from her and she could see both Musa and Flora up in the front row. And that's when she noticed the small emerald clad man from the teacher's presentation, who was now suddenly sitting on the desk, although Bloom swore he hadn't been there when they entered. He had, apparently, just suddenly appeared. His face was marked with a bemused smirk as he observed the students, entertained by watching them slowly realise his presence. The chatter in the room slowly died out and became awkward silence as the students realised their teacher was there and was waiting for them.

"Oh, don't mind me youngsters. I'll just wait for yer to finish," he said amused with a magnanimous gesture of his hand. None the less, the students elected to remain silent. One slowly raised his hand into the air.

"Ye, the lad with a brown shirt," said the professor, pointing at the boy with the raised hand.

"When did you arrive?" asked the student.

"A donkey's year ago. Had to prepare me notes before ye'll turned up," answered Wizgiz. "Let me guess. None of ye noticed me".

The students looked at each other, as if to find out whether they were the only ones to miss the man clad in clothes brightly green enough to signal airplanes.

"Well, no big surprise there. I am the teacher in transformation. When one of ye lot figure out where I was, well, that'll be a sign of progress. But enough of that, we have much more to do today. Welcome, to transformation. Where ye'll learn to be whatever you want..." With those words, the small man's flesh began to billow and his entire body started to grow. Even his clothes started to undulate, changing shape, size and colour, until there sat a perfect copy of deputy headmistress Griselda before them. "...whenever ye want," finished their teacher, the voice a match for his new form. "Now, can anyone tell me what the hardest part of what I just did was?"

Several hands rose into the air and Keefe pointed at a girl with pink hair and pigtails.

"Was it changing your entire body at once?" she asked.

"No, but a good answer," commended their transformed teacher. "Transforming every last bit of yerself, clothes included, at once takes immense concentration and awareness. But no, not the hardest part. Ye there," he said, pointing at a boy in the back of the room.

"Becoming something you normally isn't?" came the suggestion.

"Again, a good suggestion, though still not the hardest part. Adopting the right mindset to change yerself into something you're normally not, is hard. For example, I'm normally a male leprechaun. If I focus too much on that, I wouldn't be able to transform because I would constantly focus on being who I am. Other suggestions? No. Well, that's okay, because the hardest part is the least flashy and least impressive looking. I changed my mass, added to myself to become bigger. That is the hardest part of transformation, shaping the raw magical energy into matter in order to add to my transformable mass. Equally hard, and dangerous I might add, is converting mass back into energy in order to reduce your shape. If yer not careful, ye will hurt yourself. That's why most people go to professional alterers if they want to be taller, smaller, get wings or something similar to that," explained Wizgiz, his shape slowly reverting to his original form. "So to avoid having the lot of ye turn yourself into some sort of fairy sludge, we'll start out with something simple". He snapped his fingers and hand mirrors blinked into existence on the students desks. "Yer hair colour".

Bloom gingerly picked up the silver coloured mirror and studied her reflection.

"Now, focus on yer hair. Focus with all your might on yer hair and the colour ye want it to be. Force the magic into it and alter it into a new colour".

Bloom eagerly scrunched her face in concentration and focuses with all her mental might on her hair. After a few minutes, she carefully opened her eyes, only to be met with her usual visage. She sighed and looked around to get an idea just how far behind she already was. To her encouragement, the degree of success her classmates had varied wildly. Techna had removed her beanie and her hair was rapidly changing colour, from green to yellow to blue to white with red dots. Musa also seemed to be able to change her hair colour, though at a far slower and more gradual pace than Techna. Others in the class only managed to make their hair stand up, fall out or make trumpet noises. Bloom returned to her mirror and once again and tried to will her hair to become blonde. After a couple of minutes, she heard the bemused voice of Wizgiz beside her saying: "So, how's it going?"

Bloom opened her eyes and sighed: "Not well".

"Don't look so disheartened, lass. Nobody expects success from the get go," he said. "And besides, even a small degree of success is progress". With those words, he walked off to assist a boy whose hair was trying to steal another student's wallet. As Bloom pondered his words, she watched the mirror again, now noticing the slightly bleached tips of her hair.

...

"It's all about self image," advised Stella while pacing back and forth. Bloom was sitting on her bed, focusing on her hair while starring at her mirror image. "You have to imagine the beautiful new you". After that day's lesson and a short interrogation by Griselda (Where Bloom had been unable to provide much new information about her assailants, except vague descriptions) she had asked Stella for help with the whole hair colour changing business.

"I'll settle for a slightly blonder me at this point," hissed Bloom, angrily staring at her mirror. She scrunched her face yet again and focused intensely on her hair. After five seconds, she felt something akin to an electric shock go through it and she yelped in pain and surprise.

"What is going on in here?" asked Flora as she walked in through the open door.

"I'm helping Bloom change her hair colour," said Stella with a great deal of pride and gestured towards Bloom, whose hair had become weightless and was floating around her face.

"I guess we'll have to settle for looking ridiculous," sighed the redhead.

"There is no reason to fret. Unless you have trained in it, all magic is hard," advised Flora as she entered the room. "What you have to focus on is letting go of the idea that red is your 'real' hair colour. Otherwise, you are working against yourself".

"Easier said than done," pouted Bloom while constantly waving the now floating strands of hair out of her face.

"Of course it is. Such is the nature of magic," agreed Flora. "Another piece of advice. Pumping more magic into something will not compensate for the lack of a correct mindset. It will only create more spectacular failures".

"One of my classmates once had her hair jump off her head and start rolling around the classroom barking like a dog. True story," grinned Stella.

Bloom sighed and said: "Enough for tonight. I need to rest. I feel spent." She looked at her apartment mate and asked: "You seem to know a lot about magic already".

"Indeed. I am already very educated in the arts of magic," said Flora with a hint of pride and dignity. "I have been training in my skill set ever since I was a child".

"Huh, what for?" asked Stella.

"To aid my people of course. Limphea, my homeworld, has relatively few magi, so each of us are important. Especially because Limphea can be very dangerous. Magi are very much necessary to keep everything running, especially the ones with knacks like mine," explained the brunette. "That is why I choose to go to Alfea. I will have much better opportunities to hone my magical talents than, for example, the Marigold School of Survival, which focuses more on the non-magical ways to operate on our world". She paused for a bit and then asked: "What about you? What made you choose Alfea?"

"Because I want to learn how to use my magic to shine. I totally want to be one of those faeries who's, like, recognised wherever she goes, with adoring fans following in my wake," she sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "Plus, I want to be able to help others with my magic".

Both of them turned and looked expectantly at Bloom, whose hair was slowly falling back into place again.

"Well, I don't really have some big noble reason to be here," she admitted slowly. "Mostly, it's because I've always been fascinated with the idea of magic and wizardry and fairies and stuff, so I just jumped at the opportunity. Besides..." she added, a tinge of sadness entering her voice. "I can't go back home any more. Not without endangering Mom and Dad".

"That does sound pretty serious," said Flora with worry in her voice. "Where are you from?"

"Earth," answered Bloom, cringing a bit as she expected a horrified reaction from Flora.

Instead, the brunette rubbed her chin and then said: "I do not think that world was ever brought up in my school".

"Heh, it's okay. I can tell you about it another day," said Bloom. "For now, I want to hit the hay".

"That's okay. We'll see you tomorrow," said Stella as she and Flora left the room, closing the door behind them.

...

Dawn once again greeted Alfea, and once again, Bloom found herself in the dinner hall. It was an impressive room with several grand pillars and six long tables with chairs for every student. In one end was another table for the staff and in the other an opening in the wall into the kitchen. There, Chef SeFogelia was giving out today's breakfast, some sort of egg with some sort of bread with some sort of jam on it. Bloom wasn't entirely sure what they all were, but it was close enough to food she knew that she didn't really care. As she received her breakfast, she noticed the chef checking off her name on a list, where after he grabbed his own breakfast and made his way to the staff's table. Bloom herself found a spot between some random students and started eating her food in silence. She was in the middle of pondering whether or not she dared ask where the egg came from, when Faragonda rose from her seat and tapped her glass with a teaspoon. Silence slowly fell over the hall as everyone turned towards the headmistress. Besides her, Griselda also rose from her chair and glared at the students, with a look on her face promising terrifying consequences should anyone dare to interrupt the headmistress.

"As most of you know, tonight is the annual First Year's Dance, a celebration of all newly arrived students. Therefore, classes have been cancelled today and tomorrow. As is tradition, Alfea will be the host. Each first year student will be assigned a specific task and given a fitting amount of money, for which they must buy the items they have been tasked with. In addition, while it is not required, all first years are allowed to donate one piece of music for the party to be randomly played during the festivities. A buffet will be cooked by our esteemed chef SeFogelia and all older students have voted on gifts to share with our guests. Once you are done with your breakfast, Griselda will be handing out pieces of paper with your assigned task. Let's all work together to have another fun and marvellous First Year's Dance".

Bloom couldn't help but notice that Griselda's features became a bit more strained at those words, although the rest of the staff seemed to be looking forward to it. She finished the last piece of bread and made her way to the staff's table, where many other students were already making their way to receive their task.

...

Across the forest, on a grey and naked cliff, stood the massive structure that was the Cloud Tower Institute for Witches. It was a massive, twisting dark structure, towering over the surrounding landscape, its architecture bending in ways that defied physics and made people question the builder's sanity. Inside the structure, very near the top, was a massive hall, with row upon row of seats, each one higher up than the last, surrounding a podium. Today, the collective student body of Cloud Tower, who had been ordered to gather there after breakfast, filled these chairs. The assembled students were chatting amongst themselves, when suddenly, a person walked out from behind the curtain and slowly made her way towards the podium. All talk died in the room, as the students realised that they were in the presence of their headmistress, the great witch Guinevere Griffin. She was very pale, almost ghostly white, her hair a dark purple, matching the silken dress flowing over her thin form. Beside her walked her second in command, deputy headmistress and hexing teacher Welmoed Ediltrued. She was at least one head taller than Griffin and even thinner, giving her a frail appearance, until one looked into her eyes, in which one could see the glimmer of a will stronger than steel. Black hair framed her face, hiding the pointy ears marking her as an elf.

Not far behind her was her cousin, the teacher of magical control Nastaran Zarathustra. Her face, and what little skin was revealed by her thick, teal clothes, where marked by brutal looking scars. She was quite a deal shorter than her cousin and much stockier, which just added to her looming presence.

Beside her walked the elderly teacher of alchemy, Nash Bittersmoke, a witch from an era when men normally weren't, something he took a great pride in. His face was wrinkled and he had a prominent nose that often reminded the students of a hawk's bill. His form was slightly hunched over and clad in an ancient dark cloak. He stuck out quite a bit from his co-workers, not only due to his gender but also for his relatively non-threatening and gentle appearance.

Headmistress Griffin had finally arrived at the podium and placed her hands on it, throwing a slow, calculated glare at the students.

"Witches of Cloud Tower," she started, her voice clear and sharp as a knife, easily reaching even the farthest row of students. "Today, Alfea once again celebrates the First Year's Dance. A merry celebration, to be sure. And once again, they have invited the students of Red Fountain. Quite nice of them, isn't it?" Nobody dared answer that question. She drew a deep breath. "And once again, not a single invitation has made its way to Cloud Tower. Probably because they want a calm little party with tea and cookies and all other kinds of nice fairy princess stuff," she said, causing laughter to erupt from the student body. A small smile slowly manifested on the headmistress' face. "Well, I say we show them how witches party. I say we crash their little **soirée** and it is the duty of all first year witches to help. Come up to the podium, we got a special task for each of you to prepare for". With this, the student body erupted into approval, as the first years eagerly hurried to the podium to get a task.

...

"So, what are your tasks?" asked Musa as she, Bloom, Techna and Flora crossed the courtyard, along with several other first year students, towards the bus stop.

"Let me check," answered Bloom and took a piece of paper from her pocket. "Dishes".

"I have been asked to buy cutlery," said Flora.

"Weird, you'd think they'd have enough of both," said Techna curiously.

"It is probably to ensure that there is enough tasks for everyone," guessed Flora.

The four of them stopped by the bus sign.

"I'll admit, I really did not expect there to be a big celebration already on the second day," admitted Bloom as the girls waited for the bus. "I mean, school's barely even begun".

"Makes sense to me. It celebrates new students, so it's gotta be early in the year," explained Techna.

"Because otherwise we wouldn't be new anymore?" guessed Musa. The magenta haired girl replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

"So, do you think they expect us to be in fancy clothes?" asked Bloom.

"I asked an older student. She said that students were encouraged to come in their best clothes, but that could mean a lot of things depending on the students," explained Flora.

"Hmm, then I think I'll see if I can't buy something in town. Got my first allowance yesterday after all," mumbled Bloom.

"Never been to a fancy party before I take it," guessed Musa.

"Not really. A couple of birthdays a year and the occasional garden party arranged by my parents. Nothing fancy," admitted Bloom.

...

After another bus ride, a wave of students spilled out into Magicalis. Bloom waved goodbye to her cluster mates and headed down the main street.

"Alright, should probably buy some dishes first," said Bloom to herself, looking at the paper again. "A lot of dishes. Makes a lot of sense I guess. Two schools after all. But what kind of dishes". She rubbed her chin for a bit, then said: "I know. Mom and Dad used those disposable cardboard plates for my birthdays and the garden get-togethers. They're probably also really cheap here". That's when she noticed that the people around her was noticing her enthusiastic conversation with herself. "Sorry, just thinking out loud," said Bloom with an embarrassed smile while hastily reddening.

...

After having placed an order for a lot of cardboard dishes at a place called Magimart, Bloom hurried through town to find herself a dress. Most stores where rather expensive, but even the cheap ones would eat more out of her allowance than she was comfortable with. As she rounded a corner, she noticed the lifesaving sight of a 'Sale' sign in the window of a 'Threads of thread' store. She hurried inside the store, a small, cosy shop with a chequered floor, and started digging through the big bins with clothes on sale. As she started to dig through a random bin, she was painfully aware of the hasty passage of time. She had been told that she had to be back at the school by five and she had already spent plenty of time on just finding a place to buy clothes. In her rising panic, she accidentally flung a red dress over her shoulder. Bloom turned to pick it up, but noticed to her horror that it had landed on another shopper.

"Omigosh, ohmisgosh, sorry sorry sorry," gasped Bloom in shock.

"Huh," sounded a voice from beneath the cloth. "A little overeager are we?" The customer removed the dress, revealing her face. She was not very tall, but somewhat broad, giving her a very square build, although Bloom quickly noticed that the woman wasn't overweight, just solidly built. She wore a big pair of round glasses and had pointy ears that Bloom had learned meant she was a short elf. Or perhaps a tall leprechaun.

"Sorry," repeated Bloom as she put the dress bag in the bin. "I just have half an hour to get back to the bus and I wanted to buy a new dress first".

"First year student?" asked the woman. She had a very sweet, high-pitched voice, soft, like the verbal equivalent of down.

"Yes, on Alfea," said Bloom, digging through another bin.

"I see. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath. The way you're ripping through those bins, you're really not taking the time to judge those clothes properly," commented the woman.

Bloom stopped for a bit, then said: "I guess you're right. I'm just on a time limit".

"No excuses," said the woman with a headshake. "You're doing yourself a disfavour. You could easily miss a fitting dress. Like this one. Perfect fit for your size," she continued, pulling out a blue dress.

"That's... that one's perfect," said Bloom, looking at it.

"See," said the woman with a smile. "But you missed it. It pays to stop up from time to time to take things in. Otherwise, you'll miss something important". With those words, she handed the dress over to Bloom.

"Thank you so much, miss...?" asked Bloom.

"Belisma. Xiomara Belisma. Chef and marks-mistress of Red Fountain" said the woman, shaking Bloom's hand. "That means I teach the students in long range weaponry," she explained, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh. Does that mean you'll be at the party?" asked Bloom.

"Sure. Someone has to keep them young ones in line. Well, not too much in line. Wouldn't be a party then," said the woman with a grin. "Now you better hurry back to that bus. Would be a shame if you were to miss the celebration".

"Yes, thank you again," said Bloom and hurried for the desk.

...

Back home, Bloom hurried into her newly bought dress. It was a light blue one-piece with an uneven skirt, see-through sleeves and a blue ribbon to be tied around her stomach.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Bloom, turning towards Kiko. The guinea pig answered by continuing to eat a strange grey potato-like thing, Flora had identified as safe to eat for the animal.

"I know. It's like it was made for me," continued Bloom, admiring herself in her mirror. "Now I just need some music for them to play". She quickly found her CD collection and finally settled on her Britney Spears CD's. It took her quite a while to settle for just one song, but in the end, she chose 'Oops I did it again', not only due to personal taste but she also guessed it would suit the other students at her age. Or at least, so she hoped.

"Do you think they'll like it?" she asked, turning to her pet once more. "I mean, I have no idea what music they play around here. Then again, we have students from several different worlds, so I guess the music's going to be quite varied too". She stared at the CD casing for a moment. "Do they even use CDs?" she pondered again. "I can't assume that. I better go ask Techna about it, she probably knows about this. Well, goodnight Kiko. I'll probably be away for the rest of the evening". With those words, she went out of her apartment and went over to Techna's and Musa's. She knocked and didn't have to wait long before the black haired girl opened.

"Hello Bloom. Nice dress," she said as she opened the door.

"Thanks. You look good to," replied Bloom earnestly. Musa was wearing a red turtleneck sweater and a knee length knitted shirt.

"Thanks. My grandmother made them for me," she said happily. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm not sure what they're going to play the music on, so I figured Techna might be able to tell me," said the redhead, showing her CD case.

"I bet she could. Huh, Spears. Never heard of her," said Musa as the two of them headed into the apartment.

"Not surprising," said Bloom.

The black haired girl knocked on what Bloom assumed was Techna's door.

"Just a moment," sounded the magenta haired girl's voice. She opened the door and said: "Hi Musa. 'Ello Bloom. Nice threads. Bought them today?"

"Yep. Lucky find in a bargain bin," said Bloom as the scarred girl invited them into her room. Techna's room was a mess, though Bloom had a feeling that Techna herself had no problem navigating it. Machine parts, clothes and various other stuff was strewn across the room.

"Did a grenade go off while I was out?" asked Musa.

"Nah, just trying to figure out what my best clothes are," said Techna nonchalantly. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I have this here CD with music on. And I had no idea if they were compatible with whatever the school uses," said Bloom.

Techna opened the CD case and studied it. After a moment, she said: "Well, it looks compatible enough. But that all depends on the data. Give me a sec and I'll have it scanned". She went over to her computer, a big hulking monstrosity made of different parts with a thick net of equally mismatched cables, giving the thing a Frankenstein look.

"Where did you get that thing?" asked Bloom as Techna popped the CD in.

"Build it myself, one part at the time. My best computer to date. It hasn't even caught on fire once," said Techna proudly. As if provoked, the machine gave a horribly stuttering noise that reminded Bloom of a bear. Both she and Musa immediately stepped backwards, though Techna didn't even seem to hear it. "Welp, bad news. Data is not compatible with ordinary formats," said Techna, reading something on the screen. "Luckily, it can be fixed".

"How?" asked Bloom.

"Well, I could link up with a couple of net buddies, have them help me write a decoding and conversion program and then pray that it will come out properly," she said. "Shouldn't take more than a couple of months". After a short pause, she continued with: "Or, I could do this". Her finger glowed green and she lightly tapped her computer tower. Instantly, the patchwork monstrosity roared to life and started chugging like a steam train. Without even a look of worry, the scarred girl immediately grabbed two fans, placed them by her computer and turned them on.

"Is that safe?" asked Musa as she and Bloom slowly stepped away from the noisy machine.

"Relatively. As long as I keep it cool we shouldn't risk a meltdown," explained Techna. "Alright, you'll have usable music in a couple of minutes, so until then, I'm quite curious. On what world do you get software like this?"

"Well..." started Bloom slowly. "Alright, you've all probably noticed some weird things about me. See, I'm actually from the planet Earth".

"Neat" said Techna delighted. "What is that?"

"I remember it being brought up in history once or twice," said Musa. "Something about a kingdom of fairies being brought down by the Dark Circle and then the world was sealed or something".

"Still neat," said Techna.

"So yeah, because of that, I'm kinda new to everything," said Bloom.

"That's okay. If you have any trouble, feel free to come by and ask," said Musa. "Now, you'll have to excuse me. I still haven't picked my music for the evening".

"Ah, there we go," said Techna triumphantly. "All done. Now my rig just needs a chance to cool down". She handed the CD back to Bloom and said: "The girl who mans the music for tonight is over in cluster eight. Name's Maria. Just tell her what number the song is and she'll handle the rest".

"Thanks," said Bloom as she went out the door. "See you later tonight".

"See ya," came the reply.

...

About an hour later, Bloom found herself standing amongst many other first year students before the big doors that would lead to the banquet hall. Bloom had only seen it twice, always empty due to the lack of banqueting, so she really looked forward to see it in all its splendour now. The banquet hall was located in the back of Alfea, being shaped like an overturned bowl with one side being nothing but a giant window where one could look into the garden areas that lay behind Alfea.

As the redhead eagerly checked her watch again, waiting for the clock to strike six, she heard the familiar voice of Techna behind her, saying: "There you are gal. You certainly look eager".

Bloom turned to greet her, but found herself muted at the sight of Techna's choice of clothing. She was wearing an only slightly moth eaten red uniform, a top hat and an assortment of rainbow coloured plastic bracelets on both arms.

"That's... a very... interesting choice of clothing," said Bloom slowly, trying desperately to not offend Techna.

"Thanks," replied the girl with a smile. "I choose only my best pieces for occasions such as this".  
"Well, a person's clothes does say a lot about them," said another voice.

Bloom turned and saw Musa and Flora make their way through the crowd. Tonight, Flora had donned a pink dress with black knee length leggings and she was wearing what Bloom identified as ballet slippers. She had also let her hair down and now it flowed like a caramel waterfall over her shoulders.

"Nice ta see ya let your hair down, girl," said Techna, playfully wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "So, ready to partay".

"Well, I did not wear this purely for the fun of it," said Flora.

Suddenly, the sound of a bell rung through the halls and the great doors opened. The eager students rushed in to see the hall. And then they stopped, frozen in a mixture of surprise and disbelief, the silence only broken by Techna's exclamation of: "Awesome!"

Several big tables had been placed in the room, draped in everything from rainbow dotted paper to tasteful red cloth. Cardboard plates were surrounded by solid iron cutlery and wine glasses, the tables decorated with streamers, little paper lamps, poppers, romantic candles and small figurines. Balloons floated gently under the roof, side by side with disco balls. Nothing in the room came even close to fitting with one another.

"That's irony for you. Turns out Techna is the one with the most appropriate dress," mumbled Musa.

At that moment, another set of double doors opened and the staff entered, followed by the other students.

"Well, take your seats," gestured Faragonda to the shocked first years.

As Bloom scanned the staff, she saw that both Palladium and Wizgiz were absolutely delighted at the décor, whereas Griselda had an unreadable stone face and Avalon looked completely confused. As Bloom looked for her seat, she heard the man ask Griselda: "Why does nothing match in here?"

The deputy just sighed and said: "It never does. Get used to it. At least there's no live animals this year".

"Wouldn't it make sense then to give the students some guidelines?" asked the teacher in disbelief.

"I once asked the headmistress the same. She claimed it wouldn't be nearly as fun," sighed Griselda as she sat down at the staff's table.

When Bloom finally found her spot amongst the many chairs, she noted a small piece of paper on her dish. As she picked it up, she saw it read: "Q: What did the typhoon say to the palm tree. A: Hang on to your nuts, this is no ordinary blowjob". Bloom found her cheeks heating up, turning the same colour as her hair. She looked around at the other students, seeing very mixed reactions. Flora merely raised an eyebrow, Musa sighed and Techna was eagerly sharing her card with the fairy next to her.

At the teachers table, DuFour had practically become one with her scarlet clothing due to blushing, Palladium had to support Wizgiz to prevent the laughing leprechaun from falling out of his chair, Avalon's face was stuck between a desire to act with dignity and to purify his card with fire, while Griselda looked like she was putting all her willpower into staying in the room.

"Hey, Flora," called Bloom to the brunette, who was two seats away from her. "What did you pick again?"

"The cutlery," she answered. "Solid, ease of use, can easily be used in self defence if necessary".

"How often do you need to defend yourself at a banquet?" asked Bloom.

"Depends on where you are having one," answered Flora with a shrug.

"Last year, I picked authentic solar lamps for the party. Everyone had to wear sunglasses," chuckled Stella, as she sat down in the chair across from Bloom. She was wearing a very expensive looking orange ball gown with lots of glitter on it.

"So, it's usually like this?" asked Bloom.

"Yep. At least, that's what the older students and teachers told me," said Stella, gazing at the clock. "They kindly ask us older students to not say anything. Part of the tradition I gather".

After a short pause, Flora leaned forward and asked: "Why so interested in the clock?"

"Because..." started Stella, but she stopped when the sound of marching feet could be heard. "Right on the clock. They're good".

"Who are they?" asked Bloom.

The big double doors opened and in marched dozens of Red Fountain students, all clad in matching black gala uniforms. Leading them was a very elderly looking man with grey hair, his back slightly crooked. He walked with the support of a golden metal staff, its top fashioned after what Bloom imagined a dragon's head would look like, a purple orb in its mouth. Still, the students behind him never had to slow down. By his side marched a mountain of a man, muscular and massive, with brown hair, bushy eyebrows and a goatee-sideburns combo on his face. Behind the first wave of Red Fountain students was a line of what Bloom assumed to be three teachers, based on her recognition of Belisma. By her sides marched two leprechauns, a bald female and a very muscular male with a full beard and wild hair with the colour of hay. Behind them marched another group of students, four of them carrying two very large trunks. Bloom recognised the blond Brandon as one of the carriers.  
"Alright ladies. Go find your seats," bellowed the massive man. The students immediately split up in a way less organised fashion, looking for their respective places. The Red Fountain staff made their way to the teacher's table, the elderly man warmly greeting Faragonda, the massive man giving Palladium a pat on the back, that almost sent the elf face first into the table and Belisma was chatting with DuFuor.

As the latest batch of students began finding their places, the double doors opened and in marched Chef SeFogelia with dozens of plates full of food flying behind him. As usual, Bloom didn't know what any of it was, but most of it vaguely reminded her of food from her home world, so she figured it would be okay.

The students eagerly started eating the various dishes. Bloom tried something that looked like ham, although it tasted very sweet and sugary, along with something that looked like oversized peas and a purple sauce that made her tongue tingle.

She was pondering whether or not she would ever want to know what she was eating when she noticed two things. First of all, two other trunks had at some point been brought into the room, though she hadn't seen when. Probably when the older students came in she figured. Second, despite two schools worth of students, there were still a lot of empty seats. "Do you think there's a lot of people who don't want to go to the party?" she finally asked Flora.

"I do not know. There are far too many empty chairs. Plus, the way Stella keeps looking at the clock makes me think something else is going to happen," noted the brunette.

Stella immediately looked away from the clock, trying to look as if it would be impossible for her to be less interested in the clock.

"You know something, don't you?" asked Bloom, narrowing her eyes.

"I may or may not know something about hypothetical later events which I am not at liberty to elaborate on even if I knew anything about said theoretical happenings," answered the princess.

"You are going to be a good politician," remarked Flora dryly.

"Thanks," answered the blonde, now looking at the clock again.

"No, seriously, what's going to..." continued Bloom, but was interrupted by one of the double doors being blown open.

"THE PARTY BUS HAS ARRIVED!" yelled a girl, as she and several other young people stormed the room, fireworks and air horns going off in a storm of noise and colour.

Bloom immediately looked around in a panic, but then the boy next to her said: "Don't worry, this happens every year".

Their teacher Avalon had jumped out of his chair at the sudden intrusion, starring in wide eyed disbelief at the people storming the hall. That's when he heard Palladium say: "They are rather early this year".

"Wait, we were expecting them?" he asked the elf in surprise.

"Oh yes. That's the students from Cloud Tower. They come uninvited and crash the party every year. It's tradition," said Wizgiz happily.

"But, if they're going to show up anyway and be welcome, why not just invite them?" asked Avalon.

Palladium and Wizgiz stared at each other for a moment, then the elf asked, in a voice indicating he found this painfully obvious: "How would they crash the party if we invited them?"

Avalon just stared at the two of them as if pumpkins had started growing out of their ears.

Bloom noted that these students also brought along two trunks and that they were accompanied by several older people that made their way to the staff table. She felt herself calm a lot at the sight of the warm welcome they received.

"Well, I suppose now the party can begin in earnest, now that the esteemed witches of Cloud Tower has arrived," said Faragonda, as the new guests found places to sit. "But first, the traditional exchange of gifts". She clapped her hands and all six trunks opened up, small items floating out into the room. Two landed by Bloom. One was a multicoloured orange egg, the other a small wand. As she touched the egg, butterflies of light shot out and started fluttering all over the place. Then she gave the wand a swing, mostly for the fun of it, resulting in the sound of a trumpet and a small cloud of confetti being shot into Stella's face.

"Sorry," said Bloom as she lowered the item.

"That's okay," sighed Stella as she carefully fished the colourful paper out of her hair.

Bloom looked around to see what the others had gotten. The witches had received purple eggs that send out clouds of shadowy bats and small animated witch figurines that could spew confetti out of their hands. The specialists had received wands that shot out firework-like light with a bang and small warrior figurines that could do small tricks.

"And now, let the music begin," said Faragonda.

The fairy Maria started the music, that managed to play for five seconds and go through seven curse words before Avalon managed to get up there. Bloom had to admit that despite his ageing look, the man was fast. He immediately fiddled with the console, much to the annoyance of the fairy managing the booth and much to the amusement of the rest of the staff. The man went through seven songs before he found something he could tolerate. In the meantime, the witches had brought in cooled boxes of what Bloom assumed to be alcohol that was eagerly shared with the other students.

Slowly, the orderly placements of the students dissolved as various students talked, danced, shared drinks and so on. Bloom started by eating some food, when Sky sat down beside her.

"How's it going Stella? Any ogres in your life lately?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. The same one in fact," sighed Stella. "We suspect he's hired by some witches, but there's no evidence of who they were".

"Wow. And here I was joking," said the prince shocked.  
"Yeah. On that note, I heard your teachers didn't like you guys playing heroes," continued Stella with a grin.

"Well, they were royally pissed at us until we managed to explain the situation. Then they decided to be reasonable and just be pissed at Brandon instead. He's got many weeks of stable duty before him," explained Sky. "So, Bloom was it? How are you doing?"

"Great for the most part. Only the occasional bout of homesickness, plus I'm never sure what I'm eating," replied Bloom.

"I know that feeling. They never serve anything from my home either," chuckled Sky.

"So, where are you from?" asked Bloom.

"The planet Sparx. Specifically the realm of Eraklyon. A nice place, as long as you don't mind the cold," answered the brunette.

The three of them passed the time with some small talk, from which Bloom learned that the elderly man was the Red Fountain's master, Menefer Saladin and that the big guy was his right hand, dragonhandler and armsmaster Modesto Cordatorta. As time passed, the party started getting wilder and wilder as more and more students got more and more alcohol in them. As Bloom chatted away, she suddenly noticed someone in the back of the room. Someone with very long white hair. Bloom gasped, but the girl quickly disappeared in the throng of students.

"What is it?" asked Stella, looking over her shoulder.

"I swear I just saw one of the girls from Magicalis," said Bloom nervously.

"Hmm, I don't see her," said the blonde as she scouted through the people. "If she's here, she has disappeared into the crowd".

"Maybe it was nothing then," said Bloom, feeling her throat dry up. "I'm going to go look for something to drink".

The music was steadily becoming rougher, mostly due to the fact that the console refused to respond to Avalon's inputs and in fact played raspberry sounds when he tried, which Bloom later learned was Techna's doing. Which was pretty impressive considering the girl at this point had trouble merely coordinating her feet. Bloom watched in bemusement as the scarred girl stumbled into a specialist while attempting to dance, while the redhead was sampling some sort of fruit juice that had been brought in in a big bowl. It had a very sweet taste that reminded Bloom of something between strawberry and blueberry. Feeling very happy, she skipped over to where Flora was sitting with a red-haired girl. She was very pale with freckles and she wore a torn white shirt and a black vest.

"Hello there, Bloom," greeted the brunette.

"Hello," greeted the girl.

"Hey," said Bloom a bit slurred. "So, who's your friend there, Flora?"

"This is Mirta. She is one of the party crashers sent by Cloud Tower," explained Flora.  
"I didn't do that much crashing to be honest," admitted Mirta, struggling to be heard over the sound of a spellcasting duel that had started. And was going to be stopped again if Griselda's expression as she marched towards the teens was any suggestion. "I was supposed to throw toilet paper all over your bushes, but I only did it on two of them, so there wouldn't be too much to clean up tomorrow".

"That's nice," said Bloom. "You too have fun. I'm still feeling thirsty".

"I am sure we will have plenty of fun," replied Flora as Bloom waltzed back over to the drink. As she weaved between the students flailing around trying to dance, she noticed several fairies, witches and specialists had set up an impromptu orchestra. By the sound of it, they were having a major headache trying to figure out not only a song that they all knew, but that would involve all the randomly assembled instruments. Including a kazoo, a tuba, a keyboard, a very drunk singer and Musa on a trumpet.

Eagerly, Bloom started to refill her glass and cast another look over the banquet hall as she took another sip of the fruity drink. Palladium was dancing with one of the Cloud Tower teachers, a rather scarred woman by the name of Zarathustra. Avalon and Wizgiz were dragging a fainted student away, probably to the hospital wing. Some students where sneaking out in couples, probably looking to have fun away from prying eyes, while others had set up an impromptu market for exchanging the traditional gifts with one another. It all seemed very delightful and funny to Bloom as she downed her ninth cup of the juice. As she prepared her tenth, she felt a poke on her shoulder. She turned, almost dropping the glass in the process and after a moment, recognised a worried looking Stella.

"Stella," exclaimed Bloom happily. "What... what can I do for you?"

"Bloom. You know that's very alcoholic, right?" asked Stella concerned.

Bloom starred a moment at the glass, then exclaimed: "Oh my gosh, I'm drunk".

"Easy now girl," exclaimed Stella and caught her as the redhead stumbled. "Don't worry, it's okay, it could happen to anyone".

"I didn't... I didn't mean to," mumbled Bloom, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"And that's totally okay. They never put, like, labels on these things, so your tots not the first student to make that mistake," said Stella in a calm voice as she helped Bloom through the halls. With help from the Solarian princess, Bloom managed to stagger back to their cluster through the halls, which were now full of toilet paper, confetti, junk and the sounds of students fooling around in various ways.

"Thanks," mumbled Bloom as they finally arrived at her apartment.  
"No problem. Just be glad you don't have to spend the night in the hospital wing. It's, like, going to smell like... well, something I tots wouldn't mention in polite company," said the blonde as she helped the redhead down on her bed.

"Thanks, you're a... real..." mumbled Bloom as she fell asleep.

...

The next day, the first thought that hit Bloom was that somebody had sneaked into her room and was hitting her head with a baseball bat. The next thought was the realization that the pain was in fact not from a bat, but from a headache. The next thought was that her mouth tasted like she had been licking the floor all night long. Then the rest of her body started sending error messages and Bloom started to long for the blissful embrace of merciful death.

As the redhead stumbled out of the apartment in the clothes she had slept in, she noticed a fresh looking Stella drinking a coffee like substance at the table.

"How are you feeling?" asked the blonde cheerfully.

"Could you shoot me? Please?" replied the redhead.

"That's totally a normal reaction for a first timer," said Stella with a bemused smirch. "Flora said she had something for hangovers, but she hasn't returned yet".

"Why?" Bloom asked as she carefully lowered herself into a chair.

"Well, she called half an hour ago and explained she had gone home with someone from Cloud Tower. She said she would be back later," explained Stella, sipping her drink.

"Why the heck are you up so bright and early anyway?" questioned Bloom, feeling a tinge of jealousy. "Did you just not drink anything?"

"Actually, I did get a couple glasses of the milder stuff," said Stella. "Plus, I can absorb energy from sunlight. Helps me get up in the morning". She rose up and helped Bloom out of her chair. "Come here," said the Solarian princess. "Some fresh air always helps. I'd ask Musa to join us, but she made it pretty clear that if I tried to wake her up, she would totally send me face first out the nearest window". After a short pause, she added: "And with that face she made, I am pretty sure she meant it".

"What about Techna?" asked Bloom as the two of them made for the cluster doors.

"No idea," said the Blonde with a shrug.

As the two of them wandered the halls, Bloom noticed not only teachers and a few students cleaning the place, but also several small winged humanoids. "Are they the pixies?" asked Bloom as they passed by a bunch of zombie looking students, who were wandering back from the hospital wing.

"Yep. Friendly bunch, although they can have a bit of a one track mind," said Stella.

As they rounded a corner, they suddenly heard loud yelling from a nearby door.

"GET OUT, GET OUT! NOW!" somebody yelled, before the doors flew open. A half dressed Techna jumped out and ducked as a shoe flew through the air, followed by a specialist with pants on his head and a girl in biker-like clothing in one arm and a load of clothes in the other, followed by a second, pantsless specialist who was using his cape to cover his nethers.

"OH DEAR DRAGON, I HAVE TO BURN MY BED NOW!" somebody yelled hysterically from the room as the doors where shut.

"I thought you said that this was your room," said the pants on head specialist.

"I thought it was my room. My key even worked. Well, that or the door was never locked," said the scarred girl with a shrug as she picked up her remaining clothes.

"Well, despite the rather rude awakening, I'd say it's been fun," said the biker girl.

"Yeah, me too. Now can I have my pants back, people are starring?" asked the pantsless specialist.

"Call me if you want another 'party'," said Techna as she waved goodbye to the three. As she turned away from them, she noticed Bloom and Stella starring at her.

"What?" asked the girl.

"The hell have you been doing?" asked Bloom.

"Those three," said Techna and pointed with her thumb.

Bloom started blushing again and Stella said: "Alright, let's just keep it at that. This is getting dangerously close to TMI territory".

"Suit yourself," said the magenta haired girl with a shrug while adjusting her top hat. "So, where are the two of you going?"

"Outside. Bloom accidentally drank too much Grupplewine, so she has a hangover" explained Stella.

"Cool. I got one too," said Techna excited.

"I could sure use something cool right now," mumbled Bloom.

"I think you will have to settle for the morning breeze for now," said Stella as the three of them walked towards the gardens.


	4. Melmamora

Chapter 4: Melmamora

The day after, things had returned to its normal routine. Flora had returned from Cloud Tower, claimed the place was nice and confirmed that she indeed did have a fun night there. Musa had recovered from the ordeal of trying to help direct such a disorganised orchestra in the middle of an ongoing party with half the members so drunk they didn't know what was up and down on their instruments, which she described as akin to directing a flock of dimwitted sheep during an earthquake. Bloom's headache had disappeared like dew before the sun after Flora had given her her hangover cure. The fact that it was also a mild laxative didn't nearly bother Bloom as much as the constant oppressive feeling of having her brain in a vice. And so, Bloom found herself yet again eating unfamiliar food in the dining hall, when, accompanied by a sense of Deja Vu, Faragonda rose from her seat and announced her intention to speak by knocking on her glass with a teaspoon.

"Tomorrow, dear students, is the day of the annual Alfea Wild Walk, a trip out into nature. This is an experience for the entire school and it will involve you cooperating with everyone else in your cluster. Mr. Palladium will be awaiting you in the yard at ten tomorrow. Remember to dress for the occasion". With that, the headmistress sat down again.

Bloom returned to her breakfast, silently wondering if giving the students a weekly schedule was some sort of in-joke on the staff's part.

...

The next day at ten in the morning, the students of Alfea assembled in the courtyard where the elvish teacher Jarlan was awaiting them. Bloom had spent the day before in Magicalis, trying to buy whatever would count as 'dress for the occasion'. In her case, that meant rubber boots, big waterproof suspenders that where one size too big for her and a jacket that could keep a tsunami out, plus gloves and a hat with netting to keep insects out. The redhead felt completely sealed away within her clothes. In fact, already she felt herself heating up. She hoped that bringing lots of water would compensate.

"I think you might have taken the instructions a tad bit too far," sounded the voice of Stella when she noticed Bloom. The Solarian princess was very much Bloom's opposite, with khaki coloured shorts and jacket, with a fashionable flat hat on top.

"You think?" asked Bloom worried.

"Yeah. We're going on a nice trip to Velmera Woods, not a jungle safari," chuckled Stella. "Though your tots not the only one. Come on, the others are waiting for us".

The two of them walked over to their cluster mates. Flora's choice of clothes was very similar to Blooms, though a lot more form fitting and she didn't look like she was boiling. Also her hat didn't have a net attached. Musa had opted for a jacket, jeans and hiking shoes, most of which were adorned with the colourful laps of fabric that marked most of her wardrobe. As usual, Techna stood out for sheer weirdness. It looked like she was going for something like Bloom, only much more improvised. Her rubber boots didn't match, one of her gloves was actually a catcher's mitt and her hat was a sombrero with a net sewn into it.

"Techna, I simply have to ask, why didn't you go to Magicalis and buy some proper clothes?" Bloom asked the magenta haired girl incredulously.

"Pshaw, not when I got so much stuff to work with," she answered while fiddling with a stitch in her jacket. "I saved a ton of cash mixing this thing together".

"And when the first stiff breeze rips it apart, I'm sure it will bring great comfort to think of all the money you didn't spend," sighed Musa.

"Nah, it'll hold. I fixed up all of them annoying holes with wire," answered Techna.

"Marvellous," replied the black haired girl dryly.

"Man, you're all taking this so seriously," giggled Stella. "It's just a nice trip to the forest".

"Better safe than sorry Stella," said Flora seriously. "I hope you at least brought something waterproof along just in case".

"I checked the weather. At most, Velmera with get some light drizzle, nothing more," said Stella with a hand wave.

"Alright, I think we are all here," sounded the voice of their teacher.

All students turned to face the elf.

"Alright, can everyone hear me? Did you shake your head young man? No? Okay, just wanted to check. Kinda important information," rambled the elf in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Alright then, today is the Alfea Wild Walk. It's a sort of, well, sort of a test, except you're not really graded or anything". He rubbed his chin for a bit, allowing an awkward pause to descend as he pondered his words. "Maybe test is not the right word. An exercise maybe? Yes, it's an exercise, to test your flexibility and creativity. As some of you probably know, magic has many well-documented applications, but it's not like there's a big book of spells. Since all magi have their knack and that knack comes in every flavour between heaven and earth, that means the magic expressed is very unique to each individual," explained Palladium, all traces of nervousness melting away the more and more he told. "For that reason, this exercise will bring you out into the wilds. Your goal will be to reach a specific point whilst using all resources available to navigate. It will be a learning experience in not only preparation, but also improvisation in the face of unexpected challenges. Now, everyone get closer and I'll bring us to the location". The students carefully stepped closer to the elven teacher. He pulled from the inner pockets of his green jacket a purple jewel, which he then hoisted into the air. There was a flash, accompanied by the uncomfortable feeling of being gated.

...

At another location, some distance away, perched upon a cliff stood the magnificent structure of the Red Fountain Military Academy. It was a impressive castle structure build of yellowed stone. Thick walls protected its sturdy looking buildings, giving the overall impression that nothing short of the apocalypse would breach its defences. Inside one of its main halls, the imposing form of Modesto Cordatorta stood before the assembled second year students.  
"Alright, listen up," he bellowed to the attending students. "Today, Alfea has its yearly Wild Walk. As always, Faragonda has asked us to provide security in case things go wrong. Each of you will take a ship, fly to the location of their exercise and keep an eye on the proceedings. As it is an exercise in improvisation on their part, you are not, and I repeat, you are NOT to be seen, heard or noticed. You are to remain hidden unless a fairy's life is endangered and then you are to save them and disappear again once you are certain they are okay. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES, SIR," sounded the unified voice of the students.

"Good. The location of their exercise is in..." said Cordatorta while retrieving a letter from his pocket. "... Melmamora".

...

The air was thick with moisture and insects. The surroundings where muddy and grimy, gnarly trees standing in stale pools of rust coloured water. The heat, moisture and smell conspired to make every single breath uncomfortable.

"This... this isn't Velmera," said Stella slowly.

"Of course not. It would defeat the point of an exercise in improvisation if the students knew where they were going," explained Palladium. "Your goal is to find the Gevel Glade. You will recognise it by me being there. Now, everyone, have fun". With that, the elf disappeared, gated away by his magical crystal.

"Well, this is not so bad," commented Flora, staring across the swampy land. "If we presume they named these places with any sense, then the glade will probably be a larger area a bit higher up than this area. We should look for a tree that will enable us to scout our surroundings".

"You sound like your used to this," commented Musa as the different cluster groups spread out into the swamp.

"I am used to much worse," commented the brunette. "Ever been to Limphea?"

"No," answered the black haired girl.

"It is a lot harsher than this," commented Flora.

The group slowly made their way in a random direction, Flora, Bloom and Techna wading into the brown waters of the area, while Musa and Stella tried to jump from rock to rock. Already, swarms of insects started to cloud around them. Bloom could see small black specks attaching themselves to her hat.

She looked behind and saw both Musa and Stella busy swatting the offending insects as they started to nibble on them.

"Hey, Flora. How come they aren't going after you?" asked Musa while smacking a mosquito like thing that had bit her ear.

"I used some oils from my plants. A bit of a gamble since there was no guarantee it would also work on insects in this world, but I prefer to have my vision not be obscured," explained Flora.

"Great. Can I get some of that next time, because what I'm using is not working," grumbled Musa. "Honestly, this is the last time I..."

The group came to an abrupt halt as Flora suddenly raised her hand to signal them to stop.

"What is it now?" asked Stella annoyed.

"Look at that large pool ahead of us. Notice anything?" asked Flora.

"It's bubbly," commented Techna.

"Exactly. I bet that those bubbles are filled with swamp gas," commented Flora. "It could be everything from flammable to toxic to thick enough to choke us to death".

"So what I'm hearing you say is that we go around," said Bloom.

"Couldn't we just light it on fire?" asked Techna.

"We have no idea how far the ensuing explosion will spread. Will depend on dispersion, gas type and so on," explained Flora. "Let's go this way instead. We will need to find a sufficiently big tree with branches low enough for us to climb".

...

At a location far away from Melmamora, in the woods outside the imposing structure of Cloud Tower, three witches met.

"So, how did it go, Darcy?" asked the silver haired girl.

The dirty-blonde witch sighed as the three of them walked through the woods and said: "I would recommend we still keep a low profile, Icy. They are still suspicious. But I do not think we are any more under scrutiny than anyone else".

"So why don't we just get Knut ready to get that damn sceptre now?" grumbled the red clad witch.

"Because three ogre attacks in a row will definitely set off major alarm bells, Stormy," commented Darcy.

"Especially since I am pretty sure that Bloom girl recognised me at the party," mumbled Icy. "We are very much on thin ice at the moment".

Stormy huffed annoyed and crossed her arms.

"Our next move will require planning. Underestimating Stella and her entourage has done nothing but set us back. We must take them seriously," mused Darcy.

"Hmph, we could have taken them if they hadn't pissed their panties and gated out," grumbled Stormy. "Or if that idiot Knut hadn't fucked up both times".

"Do you think going out here to meet our ogre is going to rouse suspicion?" asked Icy.

"No. The other students have noticed us going out, but I have helped spread rumours that should make it seem somewhat innocent," explained Darcy.

"And what rumours would those be?" asked Icy.

"The most popular ones are we are either going out to smoke dreamweed or meeting up with our boy slash girlfriends from either Red Fountain or Alfea," explained Darcy. "Or that we are going out here to have sex".

"Of course that would be one of them," sighed Icy and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Stormy made a face and commented: "No offence, but I have abso-fucking-lutely no intentions of locking lips with you two".

"Much appreciated," said Darcy dryly. "Ah, we have arrived. Knut," she called into the glade before them.

"Right here my ladies," sounded a voice behind them. Reflexively, the three witches spun around, magic already charging. There stood the hulking form of the ogre Knut, cradling something in his hand. He looked much better now that his eye had regrown and his numerous other injuries had healed.

"Do you always have to fucking sneak up on us?" asked Stormy annoyed as she let the charged energy dissipate.

"Thousand apologies my ladies, but you walked past me two minutes ago," said the ogre.

"Great, now that..." started Icy, but then she looked at Knut's hand. "What is that?" she asked after a short pause.

"Nothing but my humble duck, my ladies," said the ogre, holding forth his hand. Indeed, a small duckling lay in his hand, looking quite calm and content.

"You have got to be joking," mumbled Stormy.

"Is this a pet of yours?" asked Darcy.

"Yes my ladies. Found him near the lake not long ago," said Knut, gently petting the bird.

"You're not being serious," said Icy, staring at him. "You are not seriously going to be keeping a duck as a pet".

In an instant, the servility in Knut's eyes vanished and his voice, now a lot harder, informed her that: "The duck stays".

Icy looked out the corner of her eyes at Darcy, who just nodded.

"Alright, so long as it doesn't interfere, I suppose it will not be a problem," said Icy. "Now, did you do as we ordered?"

"It was not easy, but yes," answered the ogre, his voice now back to the softness of a cowed minion. "Stella regularly talks with Sky and his squire Brandon. If the things I overheard are true, then she and Sky might really like each other".

"Good. Then I have a plan," said Darcy with a calculating glimmer in her eyes.

...

Above the swamps of Melmamora there floated a vehicle. It was of orange and yellow colours, shaped a bit like a space shuttle and flew with nary a sound. Within it sat the four specialists Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven. Riven was at the steering wheel, lazily scanning the horizon while Timmy was looking at a scanner, talking over the radio. Sky and Brandon passed the time with a card game.

"Alright, so you're taking care of the group that's currently at coordinates fifteen, seven? Good, then we will fly north," answered Timmy into the radio. He turned in his seat and said: "Hey Riven. Vivi and her group is handling the fairies ahead".

"Then I guess we go north," sighed Riven before slightly turning the steering wheel. "Dear Dragon, I hate babysitting duty".

"All part of the job," commented Sky.

"Don't remind me," grumbled the magenta haired warrior.

"This is Timmy from group B five. There's a group of faeries around coordinates fifteen nine, anyone keeping an eye on them?" asked Timmy over the radio. After a short pause, he turned and said: "No one's keeping an eye on them. I say we land and follow".

"Sure, why not," said Riven without the slightest hint of interest as he made the craft descend.

"So, how many group's are still without followers?" asked Sky, turning to look at the bespectacled warrior.

"Well, once B nine, B six and B twelve catches up with their groups, no one" answered Timmy, adjusting his glasses.

...

"My skin is all itchy from bites," moaned Stella, scratching her arm.

"Heard you the first time Blondie," said Techna, who was trying to fix the stitches keeping her clothes together.

"And my shoes have been ruined from all the mud," griped the Solarian princess.

"Just like they were five minutes ago," commented Musa, idly scratching the bumps on her neck.

"And I think I'm getting sunburnt," gasped the blonde, staring at her reddening arm.

"Gee, would that have anything to do with the fact that you didn't bring proper clothing?" snapped Bloom, who was busy downing an entire bottle of water.

Stella huffed and said: "I'm just not feeling so well".

"Oh yes. I can see how you must suffer so much more than the rest of us. I mean, Techna's clothes are falling apart, Musa has been turned into an insect buffet and I am almost boiling inside this crappy piece of junk clothing, but no, clearly you, who had the best possible opportunity to buy proper equipment, must be suffering the most," ranted the red head, who had jumped to her feet. Big droplets of sweat where gliding down her beat red face.

"Okay so I screwed up. Tots doesn't mean I can't complain," yelled Stella back.

"Like you did five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. If I have to hear about your muddy shoes one more time, I'll..." yelled Bloom back, before Musa interrupted with a: "ENOUGH!"

Both of the girls stopped and stared at the black haired girl.

"Thank you. Now that I got your attention, how about both of you take a deep breath because the last thing we need is you two trying to beat the snot out of each other. Got it?" asked Musa annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just the heat getting to me," said Bloom, awkwardly trying to scratch her neck.

"Yeah, me too. You're right, I was dumb not to bring anything and, like, as you said, I'm not the only one who has problems," admitted Stella.

"Now kiss and make up," exclaimed Techna happily.

The blonde and the redhead both starred at her for a moment.

"Flora, are you done yet?" called Bloom, looking up into the branches of the great tree they had stopped beneath.

"As a matter of fact, I am," sounded the brunette's voice. There was a creaking sound as one of the branches lowered, letting Flora down on the mossy ground. With a swift movement, she put her binoculars back in her backpack.

"So?" asked Musa.

"I saw something that might be a meadow north west from here. A bit of a walk, but we should be able to get there before sundown," answered Flora.

"Good, then let's get moving," said Bloom and the girls started wandering deeper into the swamp with Flora leading them.

...

Roughly twenty minutes later, the girls were still wading through the swamp, seemingly no closer to the meadow. Bloom tried to keep herself cool with a small mechanical fan Techna had handed her, but her tongue was dried up and her throat felt like sandpaper. None of the others looked better. Musa was starting to look bumpy from the insects bites, Stella had lost a shoe to a mud pool and Techna's clothes were only held together with pieces of vine, some tape and prayers. The only one who seemed somewhat unaffected was Flora, but that appeared to be more due to the fact that she was better able to bear the discomfort, as she still bore marks of exhaustion, her sweat matted hair clinging to her face.

"Does anyone have any trick that could make this easier on us?" moaned Bloom hoarsely.

"I could conjure some soothing music," suggested Musa. "Could help on morale".

"You know what, go for it girl. A jiggy tune might be just what we need to get through this junk," said Techna happily.

Musa rubbed her chin for a moment, then snapped her fingers. Instantly, a jaunty tune began playing from seemingly out of nowhere.

Flora instantly turned around and said: "I do not think that is a good idea".

"Why?" asked Stella.

"Lots of things hunt by sound. Playing music loudly like that is asking for trouble," explained Flora.

"Come on. What the worst that couAARRRGGG!" yelled Stella as a massive green vine wrapped around her leg. "GET OFF!"

The other girls moved instantly to help her. Bloom barely managed to take a step before a similar vine got hold of her ankle, causing her to trip and fall face first into the stinking bog. Several vines lowered from the overhead branches and lashed out after Musa and Techna. One managed to grasp Techna's arm and hoisted her into the air.

"Oh no, you don't. I ain't given you no permission to touch," grumbled the scarred girl while struggling against the plant.

The bog was now churning as more and more vines whipped through the surface. Flora leapt to the side as one launched for her. As it passed by her face, she lashed out with her hand and grabbed it. Focusing her magic into the plant, she sensed what it was, images and sensory input flooding into her mind, painting a picture of the being she was touching.

"It can feel sound," she yelled to the others. "This plant. It hunts by feeling where sound waves are coming from".

Stella, who had just scorched a plant with a concentrated solar laser, looked up and yelled: "That's great. Now what?"

"We have to stop making noise," yelled Flora back.

There was a strange buzzing sound and with a yell, Techna fell back to the ground. In her hand was what looked like a switch-blade, only instead of a knife it was a small chainsaw.

"Pretty hard thing to do when they keep attacking us," she yelled.

"Maybe not," shouted Musa, who was trying to pull Bloom out of a vine's grasp. "I'll handle it":

She focused and snapped her finger. A weird wave seemed to hit the group and instantaneously, all sound vanished. It was a weird, isolating feeling, to suddenly have every sound stop like that. The plant froze, suddenly deprived of its only way to track prey.

Musa waved to Techna, who ran over and forced the miniature saw into the vine holding Bloom. The vine spasmed as it sensed the harm, before finally being cut through. Quickly, Flora directed them through the remaining vines, using her magic to sense where they lay in wait. After a while, she sensed that the plants where far behind them and she signalled to Musa, who let the sound blocking spell down.

"Whew, good job there Musa," sighed Stella, dusting off her clothes.

"I agree. For a moment there, I thought we were goners," sighed Bloom, trying to clean her muddy face with her sleeve. "This is insane. Why would they drop us out here in such a dangerous place without help?"

...

Carefully, Riven let go of the handle of his sword. Beside him, Timmy lowered his gun and sighed in relief.

"That was uncomfortably close," said Sky. "How could you be so sure they could handle it?"

"Well, sonar vines aren't that dangerous. But to be honest, I wasn't sure," admitted Timmy. "It's just that part of the test is dealing with these things".

"Great. Now let's follow them," said Riven. The boys slowly crept through the swamp, their usually blue uniforms exchanged with brown-green camouflage gear. They each wore helmets, decorated with native plants, allowing them to blend in at a moment's notice.

"So, why don't we just use the owl to track them?" asked Brandon quietly as they crept through the marshy waters.

"Because if things go wrong, we need to act now, not after we have parked," explained Sky.

"Yes, imagine how it would go. 'Scuse me ma'am, could you try not to die for a few moments? We need to park our ride somewhere first," said Riven, his voice a striking imitation of Brandon's, causing Timmy and Sky to chuckle.

"Hey, I do not sound like that," protested Brandon.

"No, but only because you would forget to inform the girls why we weren't helping," ribbed Sky.

"Thanks. It's nice knowing I can count on my best friends to relentlessly mock me," deadpanned Brandon while adjusting a lock of blond hair.

"If it bothers you, we could always go back to making fun of Timmy for almost losing his boots," joked Riven.

"Hey, anyone could have missed that mud pool. As was quite obvious from that other shoe, I wasn't the first to fall in," protested Timmy.

...

"So... now what?" asked Musa as she and the other girls stared at their next obstacle. A great and broad muddy river flowed through the woods, leaves and sticks bobbing on the surface. Orange rays of afternoon sun poked through the leaves of the thick overhang above them.

Flora grabbed a large stick and started poking into the water.

"It is not that deep, at least, not close to the shore," she said. "But that could change quickly. Or there could be powerful undertow".

"So, what are our options?" asked Musa.

"Well, we could tie ourselves together with vines and then slowly wade through the river or we could walk in either direction to look for possible stepping stones. Or possibly clearer water, though I doubt we will find that," she explained.

"Hmm, well, both could work," said Bloom slowly, pondering the dilemma. "Stepping stones would be safer, I think, but there is no guarantee we'll find any".

"We could try look for stepping stones first, then if we don't find any, we can try fording the river," suggested Musa.

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Techna.

"I tots agree," said Stella.

"Alright then. Either way is equally as good, so let us just pick a direction and go," said Flora.

Techna pulled a coin from her pocket, launching it into the air with her thumb and caught it again. "The coin says to the right," beamed the scarred girl happily.

The other girls looked at each other, shrugged and started walking down the riverside.

For around fifteen minutes they continued walking, scanning the river for any sign of anything resembling stepping stones.

"Gosh, this river is so boring," groaned Stella annoyed. "Every part of it looks the same. Brown, brown, brown. I'm sick of it".

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we were walking in circles," commented Musa.

"Fortunately for us, I can guarantee that is not the case," informed Flora, who was holding a compass in her hand.

"Hey, I think I see something," exclaimed Bloom happily and pointed ahead. Not far from them, sticks, leaves and whatnot clumped together about bumps in the water, forming a line across the murky river.

"That could be stepping stones yes," agreed Flora. "Now, before we cross, we should probably tie vines around us, just in case anyone falls into the river".

"Your being really careful with this, aren't ya?" asked Techna with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed. My training has taught me to prepare for as many problems as possible and to efficiently deal with unpredicted problems when they show up," explained Flora, her voice tinged with pride.

"Really. So you did stuff like this trip all the time back home?" asked Stella.

"Of course not," said Flora, using magic to coax a long vine out of a tree. "This is a pleasant afternoon stroll compared to what it is like back home".

"That's... That's a pretty terrifying thought," admitted Stella with a cringe.

"Maybe. Now, we tie this around our stomachs one by one. And then we cross, again, one by one," explained Flora while tying the vine around her waist. She then handed the other end to Bloom, who tied it around her waist.

"This is actually pretty ingenious," said Bloom and handed the vine over to Techna.

"I admit, it would have been more ingenious of me to bring actual rope," admitted Flora. "A mistake on my part that I will take care not to repeat".

"Oh, lighten up Flowergirl. It works fine as it is," said Techna while handing the vine over to Musa.

"True, but lacking crucial equipment can kill people," said Flora. "That is why we are drilled in remembering what to bring. To forget something as basic as rope is a huge slip up on my part".

"Wow, you are really taking this seriously," said Stella surprised, tying the end of the vine around her stomach.

"I have to. Back home, it is no laughing matter," said Flora gravely. "That being said, making mistakes is an excellent opportunity to learn, so do not think me incapable of forgiving myself. Slip ups happen, I just have to be a bit more careful in the future. Now, I will cross first".

She reached out with her foot and pressed against the mess of leaves and sticks in the river. "Spongy," she commented. "Let us see if it will hold". Carefully, she put more and more weight on her foot. She felt the material under her give a bit, but she didn't sink through. Carefully, she moved her body weight out onto her foot and finally retracted her other foot from the shore, standing on the mass with her entire weight. Carefully, she started stepping across the river gunk, each step calculated. When the vine started being stretched, Bloom carefully followed suit, doing her best to follow Flora's footsteps. Slowly, but surely, all the girls followed, carefully moving across the spongy mass.

"I am starting to suspect that there are no rocks here, just a lot of heaped up sticks and stuff," commented Flora, almost across the river.

"Reminds me of that one time I landed in a compost heap," said Techna, arms stretched to maintain balance.

"And why did you do that?" asked Musa, her eyes on the impenetrable dark water around them.

"Safest way to jump out from third floor I could think off," replied Techna. "Still managed to sprain my ankle though".

Suddenly, the whole mossy line of river gunk shook.  
"It's breaking," yelled Stella in a panic.

Flora, who along with Bloom had reached the other side, immediately grabbed a hold of the nearest tree, the redhead following suit.

There was a splash as the bridge broke apart and the three other girls plunged into the rusty waters. And there they sat, waist deep in stinking bog water.

"My ass hurts. I think I landed one of them there rocks we were looking for," cringed Techna, rubbing her sore behind.

"I am starting to suspect that today, we're the punchline of a cosmic joke," sighed Musa and wrung her hair, while Stella sat behind her with a sulky look on her face. "In fact, I can almost hear the audience laughing at us".

,,,

"Now, now guys" tried Timmy, straining not to smile. "It isn't nice to laugh at others misfortune".

Brandon had already given up trying to hold it back, having instead buried his head in his backpack to muffle the sound.

"I'm just happy the water wasn't worse than a slight dip," chuckled Sky.

"I agree," said Riven with a smirk. "All that happened was that we got to see some wet girls... And I just realised how wrong that sounded".

The muffled sound of laughter from Brandon's backpack intensified.

...

The girls marched further on, following the lead of Flora and her compass.

"I wanna go home," moaned Stella. "I wanna go home, soak in nice warm bath and stay there until tomorrow".

"I'll be happy to just get all this crusty mud out of my hair," sighed Bloom.

"Not used to the wild I take it?" guessed Flora.

"Nature on Harmony is a lot less hostile than this," grumbled Musa. "Honestly, somebody ought to fix this swamp".

The suggestion seemed to amuse Flora for some reason.

Suddenly, the temporary silence was destroyed, first by a terrified scream and then a terrifying roar.

"What was that?" asked Stella, eyes wide.

"Trouble," said Bloom. "Somebody needs help".

The girls rushed towards the sounds, bursting into a small clearing. Three fairies stood with their backs against a rock, staring at the huge being in front of them. It was massive, humanoid in shape, with muscles bulging beneath its skin. Its hide was somewhere between mud brown and moss green, with strange bumps that looked like pebbles. Messy hair mixed with sticks and leaves hung in huge mud encrusted clumps from its head. It raised its massive hand, great claws at the ends of its fingers.

Stella reacted instantly and a sizzling beam of light struck the beast in the back of its head. Immediately it turned, its yellow beady eyes eyeing the new threat. It roared, showing off a great maw filled with sharp teeth and then charged, each step shaking the glade.

"SPLIT," yelled Flora and the girls immediately ran in random directions. The beast skidded to a halt; its head turning from side to side, trying to determine which girl it wanted to follow.

"What is that thing?" gasped Bloom as she and Flora ran away.

"A troll. Distant relative of ogres. Viscous humanoid carnivores that are hungry all the time," answered Flora. "Sharp teeth, sharp claws, tough skin, heals very quickly".

"Great. When this is over, I'm going to have a serious talk with Faragonda about their novel idea of student safety," growled Bloom, as the troll decided to charge after them.

From the bushes, the specialists looked on in shock.

"Where are those girls protectors? And why is there a troll here? That thing is not supposed to be here," groaned Timmy, fiddling with his backpack.

"Why don't you go tell him that then?" asked Riven annoyed, drawing his sabre.

"That was the idea," noted Timmy, raising his now unpacked rifle and aimed. With a sound like a god slamming his car door, the rifle went off. The bullet flew through the air and pierced the troll's leg midstep. The creature roared and fell to its knees, as one side of its leg exploded in gore.

It looked up, pain and fury in its eyes, as the four boys stepped out of the bushes.

"Why don't you try fighting someone who can fight back?" taunted Riven, pointing his sabre at the troll.

The creature roared in furious defiance and stood up, its wound already starting to mend.

Riven and Brandon nodded at each other and charged the beast. The troll snorted in anger and charged them, both hands ready to swipe their heads off. As the troll lashed out at them, the two dropped and slid between its massive legs, slicing at them with their respective weapons as they passed under it. The troll roared in pain and turned, but at that moment, another shot rang out and a chunk of the troll's shoulder turned to red mist.

"Should we help," gasped Bloom, as she saw Sky charge the troll, broadsword at the ready.

"We have no idea what their tactics or plan is. We risk messing up their procedure and getting in the way," said Flora intensely, starring at the unfolding battle. "Unless you see things go wrong, stay back".

Sky jumped and swung his blade, the edge cleaving into the troll's already open wound. The troll roared as the blade dug deep into its bloody flesh, scraping against its bone. However, as Sky tried to pull the blade, he realised it was stuck in the troll's quickly regrowing flesh. He pulled hard at the blade and with a wet sound, the flesh gave once more and the blond squire fell off the troll's shoulder, landing painfully and awkwardly on the ground. The massive carnivore reacted immediately, raising its hand to finish him off. With an deafening boom, a fireball collided with its head, exploding and scorching its face. It howled and turned in fury, staring at Bloom who had launched the spell. Then another explosion went off, ripping its ear off. It turned towards Techna, who had lobbed the grenade. Then a massive thorn launched into its functioning arm, courtesy of Flora. The troll turned again, only to be blindsided by another bullet from Timmy that caught it in the back. Then a laser from Stella, a cut from Riven and a burst of sound from Musa, a cut, an icicle, a rock, a flame. The troll turned and turned, trying to figure out whom to attack, but every time it turned to focus on the newest big threat, it was blindsided. The creature seemed to realise it was losing the battle and with a final angry grunt, it charged through an opening and ran into the swamp.

After a short moment, the people in the glade burst into cheering.

"That was amazing," gasped Sky, propping himself up against his sword.

"Good job Bloom. Nice job burning that ugly fella," congratulated Techna, slapping the redhead so hard she almost fell over.

"No problem," replied Bloom, starring at her hands in surprise. "Hey, are you three okay?" she asked, turning towards the faeries they had initially sought to rescue.

"Yes, very much thanks to you," said one of them, a girl with orange hair. "Good timing on your part".

"Yes, speaking of good timing, what are you four doing here?" asked Stella, turning towards the boys.

"I guess you mean besides saving your asses?" snarked Riven.

"Yes, besides that," confirmed the Solarian princess.

"Well, would you believe we were out here trying to just enjoy nature?" asked Brandon.

"Not if you ask like that," sighed Timmy and rubbed his temples. "We are here to ensure that there are no fatal accidents. We have been keeping an eye on you for some time. Now, you'll have to excuse us. While fighting a troll with you has been quite the experience, we have to make sure that it doesn't go for another team and that a group of handlers can find it, because there isn't supposed to be trolls in Melmamora".

"See you," said Brandon with a happy wave as the group headed for the forest.

"Hey, glasses kid," yelled Techna.

"Huh, me?" asked Timmy, turning around with a confused look.

"Yeah, you. Nice shooting," grinned Techna with a thumbs up.

"Thanks," said the sharpshooter with a grateful nod, before he followed the others into the dark swamp.

Now alone, the fairies looked upon each other.

"So, we know where there is a meadow nearby, though we don't know if it's the right one. Wanna come with us?" Musa asked the other fairies.

"Sure. I'm going to feel a lot better with more people around," sighed the orange haired fairy as the group headed out of the clearing.

An hour later, the first stars slowly becoming visible in the sky, the group stumbled into the meadow. There stood Palladium, checking his watch.  
"Ah, you have arrived," he exclaimed happily upon seeing them. "How surprising".

The group stopped, thinking about what he said.

"Why is that?" asked Bloom.

"Well, I never gave you a map, nor a direction. In fact, we never do, so few people actually ever reach the destination," answered the elf.

"Then what the fuck was the point?" asked Techna, looking very cross.

"Well, it's about teaching... no, more like, it about allowing you to experience creative challenges... no that's not right either," mumbled Palladium, fumbling with the words.

"The destination was not the point, the journey was," clarified Flora. "It was about allowing us to learn about ourselves and our skills in an environment that would test them".

"Excellently put," said Palladium with a wide smile. "Would you mind if I write it down for future use?"

"Then why couldn't it have been somewhere nice," moaned Stella, letting herself fall on her butt. "This trip has been horrible. My skin itches, I'm sweaty, I'm dirty in places where I never thought it would be a concern and now I just want to go home".

"Me too," sighed Bloom. "My whole body smells like sour feet".

"If my clothes get any more undone, I'll be out here in my birthday suit," commented Techna.

"We'll get home in twenty minutes. That's when the teleporter will bring us back," said their teacher, pulling out the purple crystal.

"What about the others who wandered somewhere else?" asked Musa.

"The crystal attuned to all of you when I brought you here. No matter the distance, it will bring you home," explained the teacher. After a short wait, the crystal lit up and the fairies found themselves back at Alfea.

...

Later that day, after having soaked in a warm bath for quite a while, Bloom walked across the common room towards Stella's door. As she prepared to knock, the redhead noted that the door wasn't entirely closed and from within, she could hear Stella's voice.

"Really. Wow, good thing we showed up then, otherwise they would not just have been reprimanded," she said to somebody.

"Hey Stella, may I come in?" called Bloom.

"Sorry Sky. Gotta run," sounded the voice of Stella. Shortly after, she appeared from her room.

"Bloom, what can I do for you?" beamed the Solarian princess, who looked like she had almost just stepped out of the bath.

"I just wanted to say again that I'm really sorry that I yelled at you out in the swamp," said the redhead heartfelt. "Still friends?"

"Of course we are, silly," grinned Stella and walked over to Bloom. "I tots understand why you snapped and you were right. I did, to borrow an expression from Techna, bitch a lot".

"Phew, I was afraid I might have seriously hurt your feelings," sighed Bloom relieved. "But now that's water under the bridge, you know Sky?".

"Yes," noted the blonde carefully, eyes darting around for a bit. "Many of the royal families keep in contact with each other. Heck, many of us are distant relatives in some convoluted way. Sky and his squire slash bodyguard Brandon were often sent over to my family's castle on playdates. I think maybe Sky's father hoped we would fall in love. Never happened though," admitted Stella. "We're good friends though".

"I guess that does explain why you had his phone number," said Bloom. "Gotta say, those boys are impressive".

"That they are," said Stella with a giggle. "Got your eyes on any of them yet?"

"Oh, no, I mean, they're cute, but I don't know any of them. Well, except Sky. We talked at the First Year's Dance".

"What do you think of him?" asked Stella curiously.

"Seems like a nice guy. Think we could become good friends," said Bloom.

At this, Stella seemed at bit relieved. Then she said: "Well, thanks for the talk, but I'm, like, totally tired. So I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight".

"Goodnight," replied Bloom as the Solarian princess closed her door. As Bloom turned back towards her room, she pondered if maybe Stella did have a slight interest in Prince Sky.


	5. Date with Disaster

Chapter 5: Date with Disaster

The Alfea kitchen was one more thing that Bloom found to be strikingly much like at home. With white tile floor and stainless steel instruments, it had a very restaurant like feel. She had expected a lot of magical equipment, but there was none, which made it even more impressive that SeFogelia managed to feed the entire school with only three pixies to assist him in his duties. Well, except that particular day when it was time for Bloom, Techna, Flora and Musa to have kitchen duty. Kitchen duty popped up a couple of times during the year for every cluster and involved the students making their own food, for either breakfast, lunch or dinner.

As Bloom started chopping the salad, she couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't just learn how to make food with magic. She stopped cutting for a moment and cast a look at Musa, who stood at the stove, drumming a spoon against the surface in an enthusiastic melody while waiting.

"So, any idea why Stella got out of kitchen duty?" asked Bloom.

"I think she asked Chef SeFogelia to move hers to another day. No idea why though," answered the black haired girl. "Hey, Flora, found that pan yet?"

"Is it this one?" asked the brunette, who was currently on her knees in front of an open cupboard, hoisting a pan in the air.  
"No, that's too big," answered Musa.

"This one?"

"Too small".

"This one?"

"Don't need a deep pan".

"This one?"

"Too broad".

The brunette sighed and said. "Who needs this many different pans? I mean, I get that Chef SeFogelia would need a lot of pans to make food for us all, but who needs this many different types of pans?"

"It allows you to cook the food exactly right," answered Musa. "One has to think about how much you cook, what you cook, how long it has to be cooked and so on".

Flora just sighed and returned to going through the numerous instruments of cooking. "This one?"

"Yeah, that looks just about right," answered Musa, to the visible relief of Flora.

At that moment, Techna waltzed over, a woollen cap on her head and hands full of different spice shakers.

"Ehm..." said Musa slowly, eyeing the numerous taste enhancers. "I just wanted blueroot, not every last spice in the cupboard".

"Well, I have no idea what that is. So I hope it's one of these," said Techna cheerfully and put the numerous condiments down.

"It is. It's the blue one," said Musa dryly, pointing to one of the shakers.

Techna looked at the shaker for a moment, before picking it up and handing it over to Musa with an infectious smile.

The black haired girl sighed, took said spice and said: "I hope you do realise that SeFogelia will expect you to put them all back".

"Eh, we can do that when we clean up," answered the magenta haired girl with a shrug.

Musa didn't answer and instead cracked a couple of blue eggs open on the edge of the pan, releasing its dark green content onto the hot metal surface.

"Do I want to know where those eggs came from?" asked Bloom.

"Rakes," answered Flora. "A species of lizard. Kept in many places. Raised for their eggs. Infamously invasive species".

"Yum," said Bloom slowly, starring at the sizzling green mass that Musa was seasoning. "Lizard eggs". She sighed and said: "Why do we have to use pots and pans when we have magic?"

"Because relying on magic to solve all your problems can backfire," said SeFogelia as he wandered into the kitchen. He walked over to Bloom and looked at her. "So, Miss Peterson, how would you use your magic to cook food?"  
"Well... I guess I could, you know, maybe heat it up," tried Bloom slowly.

"And how would you know how long to heat it?" asked the cook. "How would you know how to avoid burning it? Magic does not provide an answer to everything. It is a tool and like all tools, zere is a time and a place for it. It is for the benefit of you that we have zese kitchen duties, so zat you learn how not to rely upon magic. It is a valuable skill, one they don't teach everywhere," confided SeFogelia gravely.

"He is correct," agreed Flora. "Especially if you are in areas that are poor in ambient magic, it can help a lot to know non-magical skills to avoid draining yourself".

"Alright, alright, point taken. Cooking lizard eggs will help me not die," said the redhead.

"Very well, you all seem to have zis under control. I'll get some extra supplies from ze basement, so I will probably be gone for a couple of minutes," said the chef and headed out of the door.

"Bloom, could you check the roast?" asked Musa, putting the shaker down after another round of seasoning.

The redhead walked over to the oven, wherein there was a sizzling piece of meat.

"Well?" asked Musa.

"It... well, it looks like a roast," said Bloom, unsure what to look for.  
Musa sighed and said: "Techna, go help her".

"I'm on it," answered the scarred girl and headed over to the oven where Bloom stood.

After a moment, she confirmed: "She's right. It does look like a roast".

Flora chuckled as Musa slapped her forehead, after which she sighed and asked: "Flora could you keep an eye on the eggs while I check the roast?" in an exasperated tone.

With mitts on, she opened the oven and checked the roast. "It needs a couple of minutes more," she concluded after a moment of studying the slab of meat.

At that moment, the doors to the kitchen opened and in waltzed Stella. "Hi girls," she cheerfully greeted them and in return was met with a variety of greetings herself, ranging from: "Hello Stella," to: "'Ey Blondie".

"So, how did you manage to get out of kitchen duty?" asked Bloom, now cutting salad again.

"I just asked, to be totally honest," answered the Solarian princess. "You see, I've received an invitation for a date tonight".

"That's fantastic," said Musa, placing the green omelette on a dish and covering it with tinfoil. "With whom?"

"That's a secret," said Stella slowly. "Maybe I can tell you later. But the reason I came down here is that, well, I tots can't decide which clothes I should, like, wear on the date".

"So you want our help?" asked Flora.

The blonde nodded in response.

"I don't know, I'm not much for leaving a kitchen while food is cooking," said the brunette, eyeing the oven.

"Eh, SeFogelia will be back any moment now," said Techna in a lackadaisical tone.

"Well, the omelette is finished and both the roast and the gnurs need another five-ten minutes, so I guess it couldn't hurt," said Musa.

"Excellent," exclaimed Stella happily.

…

The first thing Bloom noticed, as the group walked into Stella's room, was that the girl didn't own a wardrobe. She owned four. Big ones too, standing side by side they took up the space of an entire side of the room. The blonde girl happily flung open every single door in the wardrobes, displaying the large amounts of dresses, jackets, shoes and whatnot within.

Flora stared at the mass of clothes with a weird expression, her jaw completely surrendered to gravity. After a moment, she composed herself and asked: "Why do you have that many clothes? Nobody could possibly need that many pairs of shoes".

"Oh pish-posh, I tots manage to find a use for, like, most of them," continued Stella happily.  
Musa sighed and mumbled something about rich people, while Techna with a rather serious expression said: "You do realise that there's a lot of people that could use clothes like these?"

"Oh, what?" asked Stella, shaken out of her considerations about shoes. "Oh, don't worry, I donate to charity whenever I'm done with them. Well, as long as they aren't ruined".

Techna's face immediately shifted from serious to happy and she exclaimed: "Good on ya, Blondie. Let's see what ya have in there". She pulled out one dress and said: "I think this would look good on ya".

Bloom stared at the pastel blue and neon pink mess of a dress and found herself wondering if that would look good on anything.

"Where did you buy that?" asked Flora, curiously eyeing the dress.

"I didn't," answered Stella.

"Somebody gave that to you?" asked Musa in a disbelieving tone, starring at the dress as if it was a slow motion car wreck.

"No, I actually designed it myself," said Stella proudly.

"In the dark?" asked Bloom with a cheeky smile, causing the princess to huff in annoyance.

"Or was it under the influence of severe fever maybe?" asked Musa, her smile matching the redhead's.

"Well, I think it looks good," defended Techna, earning herself a grateful smile from the blonde designer.

"Well, I am happy to hear that someone here can appreciate my artistic vision," said Stella, posing a bit.  
"I think your artistic vision needs glasses," commented Musa, pulling out a dark green dress with pale yellow spots.

"How about this one?" said Flora quickly, pulling out a dress as she eyed Stella, who looked like she was about to say something less than family friendly to the detractors of her designing skills.

"Oh, that could work," said Stella excited. The dress was numerous shades of complimenting blue, ranging from sky to navy. The Solarian princess instantly pulled it on, eager to see if it would still fit her.

"Looks like you're going to give ya date something to look at," commented Techna with a grin, noting the miniskirt on the dress.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with being a little bit showy," said Stella as she opened a casket full of jewellery. "I have some armbands that will look good with this". As she tried them on, she seemed to ponder something.

"Hey, Bloom would you, like, mind keeping an eye on this?" asked the blonde, pulling off her magical ring. "It tots doesn't match".

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Flora concerned. "Does that ring not amplify your powers?"

"I'm going on a date to the Black Lagoon, I doubt anything's going to go wrong," said Stella with a head shake. "You worry too much".

"So you said before we ended up in Melmamora," added the brunette while Stella handed the ring over to Bloom.

Suddenly, Techna sniffed the air and asked: "Does anyone else smell smoke?"

"THE ROAST!" yelled Musa suddenly and zipped out the door, closely followed by Techna and Flora.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it safe," guaranteed Bloom, before she hurried out the door.

…

Flora, Techna and Musa burst into the kitchen and ran for the oven. Inside was the sad sight of the roast slowly turning to charcoal.

"Nothing to be done about that now," sighed Musa sadly while turning the oven off. "I think most of it might still be good. But if we open the oven now, we'll just fill the kitchen with smoke".

At that moment, deputy headmistress Griselda entered the room from another door.

"Hi," said Techna with a wave. "How's it going?"

"Just fine, until I smelled smoke that is," replied Griselda, adjusting her glasses. "What happened?"

Musa fumbled a bit with her fingers before admitting: "Stella asked us to help with something and the roast needed some more time. But we forgot to keep an eye on the clock".

"Leaving the kitchen while food is cooking is very irresponsible," lectured the deputy sternly. "You could have..."

At that moment, Bloom burst through the door. Or rather, stumbled through the door. As she fell, the extinguisher in her hand flew through the air and collided with the edge of a table. With a massive bang, white foam exploded all over the kitchen. After the container stopped spitting its content, silence fell over the foam frosted kitchen.

"I'm back," said SeFogelia as he entered the kitchen. "Sorry for ze wait, but I had a little chat with..." The chef froze, his wide eyes shifting from the foam covered kitchen tables to the burnt roast to the foam coated form of the deputy. "MY KITCHEN!" he exclaimed furiously. "WHAT IN ZE NAME OF ZE ABYSS DID YOU LOT DO TO MY KITCHEN?"

Griselda slowly wiped a chunk of foam of her face and said: "A little incident. Nothing that can't be solved by some vigorous cleaning. Both now and after breakfast, lunch and dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, deputy headmistress," sighed the four girls.

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to change my dress. See you when the food is done," continued Griselda, leaving the girls and the furious chef in the foam covered kitchen.

…

Later during the afternoon, Bloom sat in a classroom with the rest of the students from her year, waiting for Wizgiz to show up. Her entire body felt sore from cleaning and scrubbing in the kitchen and the accompanying tirade from chef SeFogelia about kitchen safety and protocol had not improved the experience. She hoped he had forgiven them enough to at least let them clean in silence after dinner. A shock suddenly seemed to go through her classmates and she looked up to the desk, where Professor Keefe had suddenly manifested, again without any explanation.

"Hello class," he started once everybody had become silent. "Today we will learn about reversing transformations". He jumped from his desk and started walking back and forth. "As I indicated last time, others can indeed force transformations upon yer. Thus, it is vital to know how to fight back. To do so efficiently, we have to do the exact opposite of last time. To transform, one must let go of ones image of ones true self. To reverse transformations, especially ones forced upon yer, yer have to hold on to said image of yer true self. Now everyone, come up to the desk. Please, form a line. I will perform upon yer a non harmful transformation and it will be yer job to try to reverse it".

Obediently the students formed a line up to the desk.

"Now," started Wizgiz. "I'll explain exactly what I will do to yer. I find that usually helps prevent panic. I will transform yer left hand. First, I will cut of yer nerves to prevent any discomfort, then rearrange the veins to ensure there will be no disturbing of yer circular system. Then, I will reshape yer hands into pumpkins. Yer job will be to shape it back. If at any point during this exercise, yer get the slightest inkling there's something wrong, ye tell me". The last note was said in a notably less chipper tone, emphasising the seriousness of it.

The first student in line swallowed loudly and gingerly put her hand forward. Wizgiz grabbed it, and in his grasp, the hand bent and warped, reforming into the shape of a pumpkin. With a weird look on her face, the student returned to her desk. One by one, the students walked up to the desk to have their hands reshaped into pumpkins. After a while, it was finally Bloom's turn. She gave her left hand to her teacher and he carefully examined it. Suddenly, it felt like her hand just died, all feeling in it disappearing. Then followed the bizarre sight of her hand reshaping before her eyes. She slowly returned to her desk, her every move careful so as to avoid smashing the fruit her hand had now been turned into.

"Now then," said Wizgiz as the students slowly returned to their seats. "I want ye to try to remember how yer hand used to look. I want you to focus on that and concentrate yer magic. Don't strain yerselves, just relax and focus. We have a lot of time left, so there is no hurry".

Bloom obediently closed her eyes and tried to imagine her hand. This exercise was interrupted however, when Techna asked: "What if I'm happy with a pumpkin hand?"

Keefe chuckled and said: "There's nothing wrong with having a fruity look now and then, but it's probably best to save that for when we know ye can change back and forth at command".

"I guess you're right," sighed Techna a bit disappointed and returned to silence.

Again, Bloom closed her eyes and visualized her hand. It was somewhat difficult, as she had never really thought about her hand that much. After a few minutes of concentration, accompanied by the slow pleasant buzz Bloom had come to associate with magic, there was a sudden scream of: "PROFFESOR! PROFFESOR! MY HAND!"

Bloom looked to the back of the class and saw a terrified looking female student held up her rapidly swelling red hand.

"Oh dear," exclaimed Wizgiz and in a couple of leaps, jumped from desk to desk to the distraught student. He grabbed the hand and slowly, the swelling reversed.

"There, there," he comforted the crying girl. "Ye just forgot to give the blood a way out again, lass. Easy now". He gently patted the girl on her shoulders and said: "If ye need a break, yer excused".

The girl nodded and slowly left the classroom. Keefe sighed sadly and said to the rest of the class: "I hope this unfortunate accident demonstrates to yer all how dangerous this magic is. Slight mishaps with the body can lead to horrible damage and injuries. But don't let that discourage yer".

Bloom gulped and returned her gaze to her hand. At the end of the class, she had only managed to turn her hand into a skin covered pumpkin, an unsettling sight to say the least. None the less, she took that as a sign that she was progressing.

…

That evening, after another monologue accompanied cleaning duty in the kitchen, a tired couple of girls walked into their cluster.

"I will go to sleep now," said Flora after yawning. "I am tired and I would rather not waste our weekend being drowsy".

"So, any idea when Stella will be back?" Bloom asked the two others, as the brunette walked into her apartment.

"Dunno," answered Techna with a shrug. "Since it's weekend, she's not even required to be back today, so who knows?"

"You know, I think I'm also going to Magicalis tomorrow," said Musa. "I'd like to get out of Alfea for a while".

"Oh, can I come with you?" asked Bloom eagerly.

"Why not," said the black haired girl with a shrug. "It's not like I have any specific plans for the trip".

"Excellent. That means I can get some serious upgrading done while you're away," exclaimed Techna happily.

"Do try not to blow anything up. I just cleaned my room," added Musa dryly.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle explosions and fire," said Techna reassuringly.

"And yet somehow, I'm only more worried now," mumbled Musa. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to hit the bed now".

"Yeah, me too," added Bloom and yawned. "See you both tomorrow".

…

Early the next morning, Bloom was awakened by the sound of noise coming from somewhere nearby. It sounded like someone was moving heavy furniture around. As the redhead stumbled out of bed, she wondered if Techna had started her upgrading early. She quickly found some clothes to put on and headed out the door, eager to find the source of the racket. However, as she poked her head into the common room, she noticed a tired and grumpy looking Techna marching out of her apartment.

"Hey Techna, what's going on?" asked the red head.

"No fucking clue, but it's coming from Blondie's room," grumbled the scarred girl. "She better have a good reason, I was planning on sleeping for a couple of hours more".

"Just knock on her door and ask her," said Flora sleepily as she also entered the room.

Techna nodded and resolutely walked over to Stella's door. After an insistent knocking and a few seconds, the door opened slightly and Stella's head poked out.

"Oh, sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked apologetically.

"And bingo was her name, Blondie. Yes, you very much did. What's going on?" asked Techna.

"Sorry, I just lost a piece of jewellery and I couldn't find it. It's very important to me, so I wanted to find it right away," answered the Solarian princess.

"Oh, that's okay," said Bloom. "Have you just gotten home? How was the date?"

"Actually I got home some hours ago. As for the date, well, it was okay. Had some good food, went to see a movie. Nothing special to be honest, but it was nice. Now, you'll have to excuse me. I have yet to find my jewellery, but I will do my best to do it quietly," she promised when she noticed their faces. Then she closed the door.

"Now, you will all have to excuse me, I have three more hours of sleeping to do," said Techna with a yawn and walked back to her apartment.

"Did Musa wake up?" asked Bloom while she and Flora returned to their apartment.

"I doubt anything short of an earthquake could accomplish that," said the magenta haired girl before closing the door to her apartment.

…

Later that day, not long after dinner had finished, Bloom and Musa walked across Alfea's yard towards the bus. They were in the middle of a discussion about what they would do in Magicalis when they heard Flora call for them. They turned and the brunette walked over to them with a serious look on her face.

"Have either of you seen Stella today?" she asked.

"Not since she woke us up at around seven. Why?" asked Bloom.

"She has not been outside her room today. Not to breakfast nor lunch. It is unusual for her to seal herself in like that," said the brunette.

"Maybe the date went worse than she let on," guessed Musa.

"I suppose that is a plausible theory. Still, I worry. She should not just skip food like that, it is unhealthy," said Flora. "Bloom, I know you are both heading somewhere, but you are the one out of us who are closest to Stella. Could you ask her how she feels and if she would like us to make some food for her?"

"Sure. Musa, can we take the next bus?" asked the redhead.

"Sure. It's just another half hour wait," said the black haired girl with a smile.

With a nod, Bloom ran off and hurried up through the school. When she opened the doors to the cluster, the first thing she noticed was that Stella's door was open. She pondered briefly if the princess had gone off to get some food, but when she threw a glance into the apartment, she froze. Inventory had been strewn across the floor, drawers and cupboards thrown open. The bathroom was a mess of make-up and toilet things left on the floor. Bloom couldn't help herself, she immediately ran into the room, fearing for her friends' safety.

"Bloom?" sounded a familiar voice behind her. The redhead turned, and behind the open door was Stella. She looked somewhat frantic.

"Stella, what happened here?" asked Bloom worried.

"It's my ring Bloom. The Sceptre of Solaria," said the girl worried. "It's missing and I have searched the apartment from floor to ceiling. I think someone has taken it. You got to help me".

"You... your ring is... missing?" asked Bloom, trying to comprehend what the Solarian princess was saying. "It's missing and you want me to help you find it?"

The blonde girl nodded with a distraught look on her face.

"Stella, you gave me that ring for safekeeping," said Bloom slowly, taking a step away from the girl.

"I did?" asked Stella. "Oh, of course I did. Slipped my mind. Boy, do I feel silly now". She gave a short laugh. "Now, could I please have it back?"

"No," said Bloom.

"No?" questioned Stella. "Bloom, you can't just keep my ring".

"Is it really your ring?" questioned Bloom, taking another step backwards. "Or rather, are you really Stella?"

"Of course I am, Bloom, don't be silly," said Stella reassuringly, taking a step forward. "Who else would I be?"

"You tell me," said Bloom, keeping her distance. "You forgot whom you gave one of your most important and prized possessions. Plus, you don't speak like you usually do. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but after what I have learned of magic, I'd rather err on the side of caution".

"Bloom, dearie, you're just stressed from all these new experiences," said Stella calmly.

"Oh really?" countered Bloom. "Then what world am I from?"

"Uhm," said Stella. "Let's see. Boy, I can't seem to remember the name".

"Well, that's fine," continued Bloom. "Then I am sure you won't mind going with me to the nurse or Wizgiz, just to double check".

"Of course not, Bloom," said the blonde haired girl slowly, hands held up in a calming gesture. "If you really think it's..."With the speed of a viper, she kicked a fallen table lamp and sent it flying towards Bloom. The redhead tried to raise her arms in time, but the heavy end of the lamp bashed into her head and she stumbled, a small amount of blood dripping down her face. She tried to focus through the throbbing pain in her head, only to be tackled to the floor by Stella. The blonde girl landed heavily on Bloom and immediately planted her knees on her wrists. Her hands closed around her neck, tight enough to be noticeable, but not too tight to prevent breathing.

"Now listen carefully Bloom," said the person claiming to be Stella, her expression filled with annoyance. "We are going to make a little deal. You tell me where the ring is and I don't choke you. I think you will find my terms most agreeable".

"What... have... you done... with Stella?" hissed Bloom, every breath a battle.

"Nothing serious. And nothing serious will happen to her if you just tell me where the ring is," said the blonde person on top of her. "Once we have it, the girl is useless, so why don't you just make this easy on yourself?"

"Screw... you," hissed Bloom.

The girl on top of her sighed and said: "I never understand why people like you do this. I mean, I am just going to go through your room once we are done here, so it's not like it's going to change anything. So do yourself a favour and tell me where it is".

Suddenly, the girl reacted to something and threw herself off Bloom, moments before an iron pipe whizzed by where her head had been.

"I don't care if you look like Stella, touch her again and I will fucking break you in half," snarled Techna, twirling the iron pipe in her hand with frightening proficiency.

"Oh dear, this is not at all going as planned," sighed the Stella impostor. "Oh well, we still have your friend. So I guess the ball is still in our court".

"Oh yeah? Well I have an asskicking with your name on it," snarled Techna ferally.

The impostor smirked and snapped her fingers. Immediately, a thick darkness filled the room.

"Come out here and fight you spineless coward," roared Techna, but the only thing to answer her was the sound of a window breaking. Moments after, the darkness dissipated, no trace of the fake Stella remaining.

"You okay?" asked Techna concerned and helped Bloom on her feet.

"Well, as okay as I can be after being choked by a Stella clone," gasped Bloom hoarsely. "Where did she go?"

To answer her, Techna pointed at the big broken window in the room.

"Right. We have to tell the teachers right away," gasped Bloom and the two girls hurried out of the room.

…

"Alright, let me see if I understood this correctly," sighed Griselda, rubbing her temples. "A person in the shape of Stella came back at some point in the night, caused a racket, which we can now assume was because said person was searching for the Sceptre, then tried asking Bloom for help, only to attack her when Bloom saw through her disguise and then fled through the window when help came. Is that correct?"

"I admit, it does sound quite unbelievable when you put it like that," said Bloom, rubbing her neck.

"On the contrary, I did not intend to cast doubt upon your explanation. It is, sad to say, very plausible," sighed the deputy. "I am going to call the police. If you have or find any additional information, do not hesitate to contact the staff".

"We will," said Flora as she and the other girls walked out of Griselda's office. "Good luck".

"Likewise," replied the deputy, reaching for her phone.

"I'm worried, girls," sighed Bloom sadly as the four of them walked down Alfea's halls.

"Can't blame ya. This whole thing stinks. Blondie is gone and some facethief has been going through her stuff, attacking you," growled Techna. "It's downright rotten".

"At least now the police will be informed," said Flora reassuringly. "So hopefully, that will move things along".

"Maybe," sighed Techna, her hands balled into fists. "Just hate not doing anything. To just sit back and wait while someone I know is in trouble".

"Well, what can we do?" asked Musa. "I can't even remember where Stella was supposed to go on her date".

"Wait, didn't Stella say she received an invitation?" said Bloom suddenly. "Maybe it's still there. We should go check her room".

"Why not just inform Griselda?" asked Flora.

"Well, if there's nothing there, we would just be wasting the police's time," answered Bloom.

"Sounds good. The less time they spend on dead ends, the quicker they can find Blondie," agreed Techna.

"Hmm, I suppose that is true," replied Flora uncertainly, rubbing her chin.

"Then let's go investigate her room" exclaimed Bloom.

…

Carefully, the girls searched Stella's room, leaving not so much as a single pair of trousers unturned. After several minutes of fruitless search, Flora said: "I think I have found it".

The other girls immediately dropped what they had in their hands and ran over to the brunette. In her hand was an envelope with a card in it. She picked it out and read aloud: "Dear Stella. We have talked a lot lately and that has made me realise that there could be something between us. I'd like to invite you out to dinner at The Black Lagoon in Magicalis tomorrow at eight. With the best of regards, Crown Prince Sky Herakles".

"Knew it," said Bloom.

"Knew what?" asked Musa surprised.

"That she had a thing for Sky," answered Bloom.

"Well, we know where that Sky fella is. We should ask him what he knows," said Techna resolutely.

"Was this not the part where we let the police know?" asked Flora.

"Well, we know where Sky is. So if we could ask him some questions, we could save the police time," suggested Bloom.

"One would suspect the officials would be able to do this a lot faster than us, but very well, let us go ask Sky what he knows," sighed Flora a bit annoyed.

…

About fortyfive minutes later, Bloom found herself starring out of the bus' window at the great yellow walls of Red Fountain.

"This place is amazing," she whispered.

"It's something else alright," said Techna while looking out the window, a square bag hanging from her shoulder in a strap. "Quite the imposing place".

"How come all the schools look so amazing and magical, while Magicalis looks so normal?" asked Bloom.

"Maybe because Magicalis doesn't have outdated architecture," suggested Musa dryly.

"It's not outdated. It's timeless," insisted Bloom, starring with awe at the structure.

"And here I thought your where into people, Ginger, not buildings," chuckled Techna.

"Ginger?" asked Bloom.

"I know, not terribly original," admitted Techna.

The bus slowly stopped and the girls stepped out. Nearby was a small group of Red Fountain students in the middle of a lively discussion.

"Ha, guns got nothing on a good sword," said one, a muscular boy with brown hair. "It's not even practical to enchant the bullets because you spend so many of them in such a short time".

"So? I'll have killed at least ten opponents before you get to fight even one," countered his opponent, a blond boy with freckles.

"So? Anyone can use a gun. It takes skill to use a sword".

"No, anyone can fire a gun. It takes talent to aim. You know, unlike swinging around a big slab of metal like an irate troll".

"Geez, just whip them out and have them measured," commented Techna.

The two boys immediately lost their train of thoughts and noticed the girls that had walked over to them.

"Hi, have you seen Prince Sky somewhere?" asked Bloom nervously.

"Sky? Oh yeah, he's over at the lookout. Go up the staircase over there, you can't miss it," said the freckled boy.

"Thanks," said Bloom as she and the other girls left the boys to their discussion. They quickly walked up the stairs and indeed there Sky was, standing at a raised position that allowed one to see much of the surrounding land.

"Hello Sky, how are you today?" greeted Flora.

"Oh, hi girls," said Sky surprised. "I had no idea you were coming. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing much, just a change of scenery," said Bloom. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much. Mostly training," said the prince.

"Really? And here I thought you were desperately trying to juggle," said another voice. Sky and the girls turned their heads to see Riven and Brandon making their way towards them, accompanied by a dog.

"That's a cute dog," cooed Bloom.

"Whose is it?" asked Musa.

"His Highness', though he handles his dog about as well as his sword," snarked Riven.

"What my esteemed mockingbird here is trying to say is that though it is Sky's dog, Lady here has grown quite attached to me," explained Brandon, patting the dog's head.  
"You've been trying to juggle swords? That's awesome," said Techna, returning her attention to Sky.

"Actually, I just lost my grip on it and ended up having to go on a trip to the nurse, to have my ear reattached," admitted Sky embarrassed.

"It happens to the best of us," said Brandon reassuringly and slapped his comrade on the shoulder.

"So you didn't send Stella an invitation yesterday?" asked Techna, casing Flora to stiffen with an unreadable grimace on her face.

"No," said Sky with a look of confusion on his face. "I haven't got the time to go on a date".

"Besides," added Brandon slowly. "If you were to invite Stella on a date, wouldn't you...?"

"Yes. Yes I would," confirmed Sky, leaving the girls confused. "Anyway, no, I haven't send any invitation. It must have been a joke made in very poor taste".

"Well, that is nice, but we must be going now. We have other things to check," said Flora quickly and softly shoved the girls away.

"What was that about?" asked Musa after they had gotten a bit away from the boys.

"Little tip to consider. Do not let suspects know what you know. It is about gaining information while giving as little away as possible," hissed Flora annoyed. "If he is guilty, he now knows we are on to him".

"What, did you also get trained in interrogation?" asked Techna.

"I am acquainted with police procedure, yes. On Limphea, magi are expected to work with the police, the military and other forms of security. Now call Faragonda and tell her what we have found out, before we, and do excuse me for putting it so crudely, fuck things up," Flora hissed in annoyance.

"Alright, I'm calling, I'm calling," said Bloom reassuringly, fishing for her phone. She pushed some buttons and put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Faragonda?"

"Hello Bloom. I heard about that terrible business with Stella. Are you okay?" asked Faragonda concerned.

"Very much so. But we have found an invitation in Stella's room with Prince Sky's name on it. Except he claims he has never invited her".

"Bloom, I am happy to learn this and I do understand that you are concerned and want to help, but we have the police on the case. Please, do not expose yourself to more unnecessary danger. I'll relay the information you have found out," said the headmistress, her voice both strict and caring.

"I know. We'll be careful," said Bloom and closed the conversation.

"So, let us go home," said Flora, her demeanour vastly improved.

"Wait, the invitation said it was for the Black Lagoon. We should go ask people there if they have seen Blondie," suggested Techna.

"Techna, with all due respect, that is not a good idea," said Flora.

"Why not?" asked Techna.

"Because of all the reasons I just brought up moments ago. I do trust that you paid attention," continued the brunette with a slight edge in her tone.

"But that's what makes it a great idea. No one will raise an eyebrow at four girls asking for their friend," argued Techna.

"Except they probably know we are Stella's friends. The best thing we can do is call Faragonda and supply this new information," stated Flora.

"Both of you, pipe down," hissed Musa, casting a look around.  
"We have to do something. We are Stella's friends, we can't just leave her hanging," pleaded Bloom.

"We are not leaving her hanging. We are handing the case over to the rightful authorities," sighed Flora, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is not some fantasy story where a group of girls with magical powers go off to save their friend from the bad guys. This is real life, where we have people educated in handling situations like these. People that do not include fairies who have barely begun their first year".

"Look, if you don't want to come, that's fine, Flowergirl. No one is going to make you. But we're not going to sit on our asses while Stella needs our help," said Techna sternly.  
"Fine," sighed Flora. "I know I am going to regret this later, but let us go check that restaurant then".

…

About half an hour later, the girls walked out of the bus and found themselves once more in Magicalis.

"So, how do we find this restaurant?" asked Musa.

"Let me look it up online," said Techna and opened her bag. From it, she brought a big mixed plastic and metal object.

"What is that thing?" asked Musa.

"My laptop," answered Techna with a smile. The thing was obviously forged from the remains of several lesser laptops and probably given life through some unholy ritual. There were barely two buttons on the keyboard that matched, it was bulky and bumpy as all get-out, stickers ranging from cutesy to obscene adorned its surface and for some reason a steam whistle was attached to its side.

"Why is that there?" asked Bloom.

"To warn me when it's overheating. Can't always set up fans outside, so it allows me to turn it off before it explodes," answered Techna nonchalant. She looked up from the screen to find that her friends had taken several steps away from her. The scarred girl shrugged and returned to her computer. Her hands deftly danced across the keyboard and after a few seconds, she happily reported that: "I have no idea where the Black Lagoon is".

"Great. A dead end," sighed Musa.

"Maybe not. Somebody in this city ought to know where it is," said Bloom.

…

"Nobody in this city know where it is," sighed Bloom. After half an hour of fruitlessly asking people about the restaurant, the girls found themselves sitting on the pavement, starring at the slowly setting sun.

"Maybe it is for the best," suggested Flora.

"Well, we tried. That's the best we can do," sighed Techna sadly.

"Yeah, they have been pretty bad at advertising themselves," sounded a gruff voice behind them. The girls jumped to their feet in shock and turned, only to find a heavily bearded man in a coat. "Sorry, did I startle you?" asked the man, adjusting his square glasses.

"Very much," admitted Musa, grasping her chest. "I think I can hear my heart galloping down the main street".

"My apologies. I just heard you talk about the Black Lagoon. It is an excellent place, but new, so they aren't well known yet," said the man. "But if you want to check it out, it's just outside town. Head down Yesterday Avenue, cross the old bridge and then it's at your right, by the big tree".

"Really? Thanks," said Bloom gratefully.

"No problem. Have a nice day," said the man and continued down the street, whistling a tune.

"Well, let's go," said Bloom.

…

Barely ten minutes later, the girls crossed a wooden bridge over a stream just outside the town. As the man has said, there was a big oak tree and behind it, a middle sized building with 'The Black Lagoon' written on a sign just above the door. It was a very old building, with straw roof and uneven bricks of stone in the walls. It managed to look quite cosy. From the windows streamed a warm inviting light, alongside the clinking of glass and the sound of people having a good time.

"Well, let's go in and ask," said Musa, as the girls walked towards the restaurant.

While the girls walked up the small road to the front door, Flora stopped for a moment and touched the massive oak.

"It is fake," she concluded.

"What is?" asked Bloom.

"The tree. It is not real," said the brunette, retracting her hand. "Though it does look genuine".

"Eh, it adds to the mood," said Musa with a shrug. She knocked on the door, and with a creaking, it slowly opened. The girls waltzed inside and looked around.

There was several wooden tables with stools, a desk with flasks of wine on the shelf behind it, a chandelier with living lights and quaint painted pictures of people at farms adorned the wall. And yet, something was very off.

"Where are all the people we heard?" asked Musa confounded.

Suddenly, the door behind them smacked shut and all the lights went off. Darkness descended upon the building, only broken by the evening sun streaming in through the grimy windows, falling upon the dusty floor and the sad remains of broken tables and rotted pictures.

"Oh no," whimpered Bloom.

"I think I have seen this in a movie," commented Techna. "Soon, a masked spook with an axe will fly out of the closet while somebody smashes a piano somewhere".

"Not helping, not helping," said Bloom, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I say we get out of here, before the piano smashing starts," gasped Musa and turned around. "The heck. The door is gone".

"What?" Flora asked as she and the two others turned around.

True enough, the door had vanished.

"Looking for your friend?" asked a voice.

The girls looked up the spider web covered staircase. At the top floor stood the man that had given them directions. Or to be precise, he stood on the ceiling. "If so, you better take a look around, for she might just be here, somewhere". Then with a low chuckle, like the sound of a faraway avalanche, he ran off.

"You come back here this instant," yelled Techna, running up the stairs while simultaneously drawing her trusty pipe from her bag, the three others close behind her.

"Techna, slow down, the guy is probably leading us into a trap," pleaded Flora, struggling to be heard by the infuriated girl.

Up the stairs and down the hall they ran, until it split in two.

"Techna, please stop running," gasped Bloom, completely out of breath.

"We don't have time. Any second, those creeps could..." started Techna, looking back at her friends. "Where's Musa?"

With wide eyes, Flora and Bloom looked behind them. There wasn't anybody there.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," gasped Bloom, feeling close to hyperventilating.

"Great, this is exactly why running off like that was a bad idea," said Flora, anger seeping into her voice.

Techna looked ready to reply, but suddenly the voice of Stella rang out from somewhere close. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" she screamed and Techna darted off again.

"Dammit, does everything I say bounce of her impenetrable skull?" hissed Flora as she and Bloom started their pursuit. Techna turned and ran into a room down the hall, with the redhead and brunette in close pursuit. As soon as they entered, the door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, if it isn't my 'friends'. How nice of you to show up," sounded the mocking voice of Stella. A single light went on, revealing the blonde girl, a mocking smile on her face.

"It's the fake. It's a trap," gasped Bloom.

"Of course it is," said Techna.

"If you knew it was a trap, why run into it?" hissed Flora frustrated.

"Because now I am going to beat her until she cries for her momma and coughs up where Stella is," growled the magenta haired girl, twirling her pipe.

"That's cute. But you are forgetting one thing," said the Stella clone. Another light went on, revealing the man from before, holding Musa in his grasp. The girl's eyes were wide open in fear.

"What do you want?" yelled Bloom.

"The sceptre. And if you haven't brought it, then I guess we will just have to hold on to both of your little girl pals until you do bring it," said the impostor. "Oh, and don't try anything. The slightest thing go wrong, my friend here will snap her like a twig".

"Where is Stella?" demanded Techna.

The impostor rolled her eyes and said: "Such one track minds you have. Very well, your beloved girlfriend is right there". Another light went on, revealing Stella, chained to a wall. "Sadly for her, without the Sceptre her powers didn't amount to much. It took no effort at all to capture her," concluded the impostor. "Now, the sceptre. Do you have it or do you have to get it first?"

Bloom bit her lip. She knew the Sceptre was in her pocket. She had brought it along just in case they would find Stella so she could have it back as soon as possible, but now, it was starting to seem like a mistake.

"Why do you want that thing so much?" she asked, stalling for time.

"Oh sure, I'll tell you my plans. Do you want a detailed analysis or would a summation do it for you?" asked the impostor sarcastically. "And now that we have established that I am not an idiot, the sceptre. Now". After a short pause, she asked: "Would it help motivate you if I had my friend squeeze the girl a little bit?"

Suddenly a loud thump emitted from said girl and the man screamed as his arms fell uselessly down his sides. Musa immediately rolled away from him and said: "Sound can shatter bones, bozo".

Immediately, Techna pulled a grenade from her pocket, but a white glare flew through the darkness and slammed her back against the wall. The scarred girl tried to step forward, but her hand, grenade included, was encased in solid ice. Flora tried to pull something from her pocket, but a bolt of lightning flashed through the dark and struck her, sending the brunette flying back and crashing head first into an armoire. Musa raised her hands, readying another spell, but the man, now recovered, smashed his leg into the girl's spine, sending her crashing to the floor with a pained whimpering. Before she could get up, he planted his foot on her neck, slightly pressing down in a warning. Bloom desperately tried to conjure some fire, but only a few sparks sputtered from her fingertips.

"Performance issues?" asked a mocking voice, as the white haired girl and red clad girl from Magicalis entered the light.

"You two?" gasped Bloom and turned to look towards the impostor. "Then you must be..."

The impostor's shape melted away like shadows before the light, revealing the third girl.

"Now, I believe that we were at the part where you would give us the sceptre," continued the dirty blonde girl.

Bloom looked around desperately. Musa was down for the count. Flora had yet to recover from being hit by lightning. Techna was still trying to free herself while using every single curse word imaginable and Stella was completely tied up. And against four opponents, three of which far surpassed her in magical power, Bloom realised that she wouldn't stand a chance.

"You win," she finally said. "Here, take the ring". She withdrew the artefact from the pocket and held if forward. "Just please don't hurt my friends anymore".

"Deal," said the white haired girl. She grabbed the ring and in her grasp it took the form of a staff.

"I love it when a good plan comes together," she said delighted. "Come on, we're leaving" she said to the man. The guy immediately ran over to them and in a flash, they were gone.

…

A few minutes after, the group walked out of the ruined house. Bloom was supporting a weakened Stella, while Musa helped the still disoriented Flora find her way around.

Night had fallen, and stars could barely be seen beyond the clouds that covered the sky.

"So, are we sure these three are witches?" asked Techna, fury barely held back.

"There is little doubt about it. Bloom saw one of them at the banquet, one of them indicated that they were from nearby and there is no way Red Fountain would let them dress that way. I am also sure that man was the ogre lackey in disguise. We should... Where are you going?" asked the brunette as Techna headed down the road.

"I'm going to find out where Cloud Tower is. And then I have three bitches to smack," growled Techna loudly as she stomped down the road.

"I'm going after her. Making sure she doesn't do anything too stupid," said Musa, gently letting Flora down.

"Why? We should just tell her to... no, I guess that would not work," sighed Flora. "That girl is far too stubborn".

"I know. I'll try to keep her out of trouble. Keyword being try. See you later," said Musa as she hurried down the road.

"So what now?" asked Bloom.

"Simple," said Stella determined. "We break into Cloud Tower and..."

"NO!" exclaimed Flora angrily. Both Bloom and Stella stared at her in shock. "Sorry," she said. "But I am not doing this anymore. From the start, we should have left this to the authorities. The only thing we have accomplished is giving these criminals what they want while putting ourselves in harm's way. I am sorry, but I will be returning to Alfea. And I will tell Faragonda everything we know". With that, she slowly got up and limped down the road.

"As if that will help," mumbled Stella. "Those three will deny everything and just hide the Sceptre. We need to steal it back without them knowing we're coming. Come on Bloom, we're going".

The redhead cast a last glance at Flora, before following the Solarian Princess down the road.


	6. Trouble at Cloud Tower

Chapter 6: Trouble at Cloud Tower

Stella and Bloom walked down the road, light falling from the street lamps while dark clouds glided overhead. As the cool breeze flowed past them, Bloom found herself wondering if going along with Stella was the smartest idea. On the other hand, surely Stella would know how to handle things and as her friend, wasn't it her duty to assist? As the redhead juggled with all these thoughts, she decided it might be best to occupy herself with something else and asked: "So, Stella, why is that ring so important?"

"You mean besides it being an ancient family heirloom that's, like, worth millions of nummi?" asked Stella.

"Well, I kinda figured they weren't just after it for ransom. For example, do you think they could utilize its light enhancing powers in some way?" asked the redhead.

"Actually, it's not specifically light enhancing," admitted Stella. "Truth be told, it just enhances magic in general".

"Oh," said Bloom, a bit surprised. "Okay, then they can definitely use it".

"Originally, it was actually thought to only enhance light magic. But that's just because a knack for light has been passed down through my family," explained the blonde, stretching her arms a bit. "Just a misunderstanding".

"Wait, you can inherit knacks?" asked Bloom curiously.

"Oh no, I tots sense another mechanics of magic conversation coming," sighed Stella. "I don't know that much about it, I swear. It has something to do with ambient magic and DNA, or something like that, but I never paid too much attention to that".

"Oh," said Bloom with a look of disappointment.

The Solarian princess rubbed her chin for a bit and said: "You know, I might not be able to explain a lot about the mechanics, but I can tell you about what I know of my ring and the dragonflame inside it".

"A dragon flame? As in from an actual dragon?" asked the redhead, curiosity sparked.

"The answer to that is a bit complicated," replied Stella. "Okay, here is what I do know. A long time ago, before my family's kingdom was established, there was this rock. I think it was called the Solaris Stone. They say it was a star that crashed down on our planet a long time ago, so most geeks figure it was, like, an asteroid or something. Then one of my ancestors, my great-great-great-some more greats-grandfather found this ancient magical rock, which was even sacred to many of the nomadic tribes of the area. And then promptly had it cut into accessories". Stella smiled a bit embarrassedly when she noticed Bloom's shocked expression and said: "I admit, my ancestor didn't have a lot of appreciation for local culture. Anyways, while a lot of totally nice accessories, now collectively known as the Solaria Regalia, was made, only one held any power".

"The ring slash sceptre?" asked Bloom.

"Right on the money," replied Stella with a smile. "At the time, my ancestor used this ring to declare himself divinely chosen by the sun goddess Solaris, and yes, that name does pop up a lot. She was all the rage back then". After a pause, the blonde added: "Still is, in fact. So, anyways, he used this ring to declare himself the divinely chosen ruler of the land, raised an army of believers and then immediatly killed a bunch of people and set their stuff on fire. It's a rather bloody and grim chapter of our history," admitted Stella uneasily. "Moving on, he established Solaria, had a bunch of heirs with a couple of wives and then died one day. Back then, they said Solaris called him back to her. Which is not entirely untrue, since Solaria is also our sun and some archaeology geeks took some samples from his mummy and found out he most likely died from skin cancer due to inadequate skin care".

"Wait, you guys have mummies?" asked Bloom surprised.

"Yep. Left to dry in the sun in the hottest parts of the desert. If the corpses were still there a month later when people came back, you were declared to have been chosen by Solaria, and good goddess did everything back then revolve around her, and then you were shoved into an underground tomb along with some earthly riches and maybe a slave or ten. As I said, not the best part of our history," she said with a wince. "I mean, people still get mummified nowadays, but it's done under a lot more controlled circumstances with less people being buried alive and I just realised I've gotten way off track," said Stella suddenly, cocking her head.

"I don't mind. I find it really fascinating," said Bloom, a wide smile on her lips. "I mean, the parts about your ancestors doing horrible things are kinda disturbing, but the rest is fascinating. You really know a lot about your people's history".  
"Well, I am the heir to the throne. Kinda's expected of me" said Stella. "Had tons of history classes when I was younger. Anyways, that was totally not what I was telling you about. Let's see," she continued, scratching her chin with a contemplative look. "Ah yes, ancestor died. His heir took over and then follows a long history of alliances, backstabbing, murder, secrecy, civil war and lots of the fun stuff. Fortunately, we're a lot more civil nowadays. At least now, branch crisis's only result in years of deals and trading back and forth, not fratricide and wine poisoning," sighed Stella, then she noticed her red-headed companions confused look.

"I assume it has nothing to do with gardening," she said.

"A branch crisis? No, not at all," replied Stella. "Okay, see, there's a lot of branches in the royal family. Different dynasties descended from the multitude of children our esteemed ancestor had. I'm from the Guildenstern branch, thus the last name. And if I were to, like, marry someone outside the family, then that would be that, Guildenstern branch sits on the throne. But if I were to marry, say, a cousin of the, for example, Fortinbras family, then there's a branch crisis, because there can't be two branches on the throne, because traditions I guess. Then we have to figure out which branch has the throne, because that's super duper important for some reason," sighed Stella. "It can take a long time. The one for my father and mother started before I was born and ended when I was seven". Suddenly, a glimmer of pain appeared in her eyes and she looked away from Bloom.

"Something wrong?" asked the redhead concerned.

"No, nothing," answered the blonde, her voice a bit strained. "Anyway, the whole deal with the ring is that the stone had a dragonflame in it. A sort of primal piece of pure magical energy," explained Stella, turning back toward Bloom, her face again lit by a smile. "But there wasn't a lot of dragonflame in the rock, so when the stone got cut up, it stayed in the ring. There's actually nothing divine about it, but those who still worship the sun goddess insist that it was she who sent the rock to the planet in the first place".

"So, did she?" asked Bloom.

The Solarian princess shrugged and said: "I tots don't know".

…

"Techna, slow down," said Musa, her spine still protesting from the powerful hit that it took less than an hour ago, as she struggled to keep up with the infuriated girl stomping down the road. "You're not thinking clearly right now. You need to take a moment to relax".

The scarred girl snorted annoyed and asked: "What makes ya think I need a rest?"

"Well, you're looking for Cloud Tower, yes? And yet, you haven't checked online," answered the black haired girl.

Techna immediately stopped, thought about it for a moment, then replied: "Yeah, okay, so maybe you have a point". She looked around for a moment, saw a bench and promptly sat down on it, already unpacking her laptop.

"So," started Musa as she sat down besides the magenta haired girl. "I guess there's no way I'm going to convince you this is a stupid thing to do?"

"Maybe it is stupid. But if there is one thing I have learned, it is that if you let people walk all over you, they will keep doing it, because then you will be nothing but a doormat to them," replied Techna as her computer monstrosity booted up with a ominous rattling. "Here we go. Now, let's get an address on Cloud Tower".

"Before you do that, could you look up Stella's ring? I'm kinda curious what the deal is with it," said Musa. "It might also explain what those witches are trying to accomplish".

"Why not," replied Techna and started clicking around, browsing between pages. "Alright, I think this is it. The Ring of Solaris, aka the Sceptre of Solaria, most notable part of the Solaria Regalia," she read of a web page. "Currently belongs to the Guildenstern branch of the royal family of Solaria. It was carved from a meteorite 46 years pre-MWT. Contains a dragonflame and thus has the capacity to empower the magic of the wielder, plus enchanted with spells of teleportation with allows the wielder to move between worlds, plus transmogrification enchantments allows it to shift from ring form to sceptre". She looked away from the screen for a moment, starring into the night sky.

"You look like your pondering something," said Musa.

"Just thinking about the tale of the Great Dragon," said Techna nostalgic, returning her gaze to her comrade. "Heard it a lot in the soup kitchens back in Zenith".

"Really? I've only heard bits of it. Mostly in relations to classes about dragon flames and shades," replied Musa.

"Wanna hear the full tale?" asked the scarred girl with a smile. When her black haired companion nodded, Techna started the tale. "Alright, here's the version everyone agrees on. A long time ago, before even the first kingdom of magi had appeared, there were no worlds, only darkness. An endless abyss that stretched into infinity. But then, there was a light and the Great Dragon entered the void. It spewed its flames into the darkness and from its fire grew forth thousands of worlds, each one a perfect piece of divine art. And on these worlds, people appeared. But these people where like dolls, like machines, working in predetermined patterns, all according to the Great Dragon's design. After a while, the Great Dragon grew tired and decided to rest. But in its sleep, its Shadow grew curious and flew off to see the worlds on its own. Wherever the Dragon's Shadow went, small disturbances happened, and the perfect worlds changed. Life awakened and the people broke free from the patterns, grew curious and emotional. And they in turn disturbed the perfect worlds even more. The Dragon's Shadow was fascinated with this and studied all these newly enlightened creatures and how they in turn created new things. It delighted in all the unforeseen changes, all the unpredictable things that flared up about it. And then, quite suddenly, the Shadow found itself lost in the worlds, unable to return to the Great Dragon. And forth from the Great Dragon streamed its Breath, to search for the missing Shadow. It scoured the worlds, but the worlds where no longer perfect, and the Breath found itself confused by the chaos of the worlds. Looking for the lost Shadow, it itself became lost. And unable to regain its Breath, the Great Dragon slept in quietly, never to awaken. Without the Dragon, the Breath perished; falling apart and spreading its sparks across the worlds. And it became magic. The Shadow felt what had happened, and it its grief, it tore itself apart, small motes of darkness falling across the worlds, attaching themselves to the living things that so delighted the Shadow. And the Shadow became the knacks," Techna finished and looked at Musa, who starred enthralled at her.

"You know, you're really an amazing storyteller," she said after a slight pause.

"Nah, just heard it a lot," replied Techna. "Besides, there's many branches of Dragon Worshippers that would say that I left out important stuff".

"Like what?" asked Musa curiously, pondering what could possibly be missing from the tale.  
"Well, Pureflames believe the Shadow was the Dragon's evil side while the Breath was its good side. Sleepers believe that the Great Dragon was an unsatisfiable tyrant that constantly reforged the universe, and that the Shadow ran away as part of a cunning plan. Dragon Utopians believe that we live in an unfinished world and should the Great Dragon awaken, it will forge our worlds into a paradise. Domino Supremacists believe the Great Dragon rested in their world and gifted the first king of Domino a great dragonflame before dying, which is why they should rule everything. Honestly, there are a lot of spins on that particular story," replied Techna, counting versions on her fingers. "And that was just a couple of the big ones".

"Which one do you believe in?" the black haired girl asked.

Techna thought about it for a moment, her brows creased in folds of deep thinking, then said: "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe the Great Dragon created the worlds, maybe it's just a tale. I just really like it". She turned her head and asked: "What about you?"

"I think the story was a way for people to explain why we are here and why dragonflames and dragonshades exist," replied Musa.

"Well, that is one way to look at it. Say, what'ya know about these dragonthingamajigs?" asked Techna, curiosity sparked.

"Just the things we learned in school. Dragonflames are primal fragments that create massive amounts of magical energy. Dragonshades on the other hand are more like free flowing knacks," replied Musa. "And if any is found, then it can be bound into artefacts, same as with any magic, and used by just about anyone".

"So maybe that's what they want. Let me just check up on this dragonflame business" said Techna, browsing with a look of intensity.

…

"So, do you know anything else about these dragonflames?" Bloom asked.

"Hmm, not much I'm afraid. I knew the Royal Dynasty of Domino had them," replied Stella.

"Like with your ring?" asked the redhead.

"Well, no, since they actually had the dragonflame in them," Stella replied. "It was a family thing. All members of the family in direct lineage of one of their multi-great-ancestors had the dragonflame and thus vastly increased magical potency compared to most normal folk".

"Wouldn't that mean that they created more dragonflames?" asked Bloom, scratching her head.

"Oh yes. Some of their ancestors claimed this meant they had been chosen by the Great Dragon to administrate all of creation," replied Stella. "Tussled with my family roughly nine hundred years ago. You can still find patches of Solaria that's been turned into glass due to that bummer of a business. But Dad says they had changed a lot, like us. Well, until..." she began and sighed.

"Until what?" asked Bloom.

"Well, until they all died about fifteen years ago," replied Stella. "Wiped out by a particularly mean bunch of witches. A very grim business. Sparx never fully recovered".

"You know, I sorta hoped that there would be less tales of tragedy and bloodshed, and more tales of brave knights and pretty unicorns out here," moaned Bloom sadly.

…

"Here's a Multiclopedia article," said Techna triumphantly.

"Those things aren't particularly reliable. Anyone can edit them," replied Musa.

"Don't underestimate the collective nerd power of all the multiverses' online users," replied Techna with a grin. "Let's see. Lots of stuff we already know, blah, blah, blah, blah, here's something. Dragonflames are believed by many modern scientists to be the very source of magic and possibly primordial fragments of the multiverses' creation. Interestingly, while dragonflames are usually found bound to an object of sorts, they can also bind themselves to people, in which case new dragonflames are created through the bearers progeny, as is the case with the Royal Dynasty of Domino".

"Urgh, that was some nasty business," said Musa. "The main family line and several supporting houses got wiped out. The Camarilla family only survived because two of them was on business in Eraklyon, while the Bijoux family only survived because a couple of them was vacationing on Harmony".

"Yikes. I barely heard anything about it. Not a lot about ten year's old news in the newspapers I read," cringed Techna. "I think I met a couple of former Domino citizens once". She looked at the computer and said: "Enough of that, I have an address. Let's go rearrange the faces of those three little brats".

"Brats who are senior to us in age and power," mumbled Musa and she got up after the now once again eager Techna.

…

Not far away, up in the student floors of Cloud Tower, Icy walked into her apartment. Compared to Alfea, student clusters where a lot smaller, with three private rooms surrounding a common room which linked up to a small kitchen and bathroom. The white haired girl turned and entered one of the rooms, where Darcy sat with arcane instruments of various kinds, investigating the ring.

"So?" asked Icy. "Any progress?"

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you," sighed the dirty blonde, removing a pair of googles. "This thing doesn't have as much dragonflame in it as we suspected".

"Go on," said Icy, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It's more like a dragonspark actually," sighed Darcy, beginning to pace back and forth. "There is no way we could ever draw the necessary amount of energy from this thing. Even if we found some sort of receptacle to hold the energy we could draw from it, we would spend it much quicker than we would ever be able to replenish it. Which would stop our plan before it even begins".

"So that means.." said Icy slowly, voiced tinged with displeasure.

"We're back to square one. Well, not entirely. We've committed several crimes we will have to keep under wraps," she added. "On the bright side, the ring is still useful to us. Teleportation and magic empowerment will both come in handy," continued Darcy, holding up the ring. "So there's that".

Icy sighed in annoyance, rubbing her forehead. "So, what do we do now?" she asked after a short pause.

"We try finding another source. It's not like it's the only dragonflame out there," replied Darcy. "We could possibly use several artefacts in conjunction with one another to generate and sustain the required energy, but let's make that plan B for now".

"Just fantastic. I'll go tell Stormy right away," said Icy and left the room with a rather cross expression on her face.

…

Hours later, with the skies nothing but ebony darkness lit up only by small stars that barely shined through the thick layer of clouds, Bloom and Stella wandered through the forest, guided by the flashlight-esque beam from the blonde's finger.

"You sure this is a good idea?" whispered Bloom, starring into the darkness of the surrounding woodland.

"Well, if we took the main door, they would totally know we were coming," replied Stella. "Look, we have arrived. Welcome to Cloud Tower".

Bloom looked ahead and looked up, the massive twisting spires of Cloud Tower framed against the thunderclouds covering the sky. Lighting flashed, briefly illuminating its warped façades, grinning gargoyles and atrocious statues adorning its sides, seemingly leering at the girls.

"Super cool and super creepy," said Bloom in awe.

"It's pretty good. But I still prefer Alfea though," said Stella as she and her ginger companion walked up to the rocky base of the school. "Now, according to the brochure, there should be an emergency exit somewhere".

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Bloom confused as they circled the intimidating structure.

"It was in the brochure. You know, for when visiting friends on other schools," explained Stella. "It's so no one gets left behind in case of disaster. Except we will use it to get in. Ah, there it is," she finished, pointing her light at a cave opening.

The two girls walked into the cold cavern, guided by Stella's light. The cave's floor was smooth, scoured for imperfections that could get in the way of an evacuation. The walls, on the other hand, where a mix of a natural roughness and smoother sections where the cave had been expanded. It didn't take long for the two girls to find the door that lead into the tower, a dark purplish thing that matched the rest of the structure.

"So, what now? Can you laser through it?" asked Bloom.

"No way. Without my ring, the most I could do is make the handle uncomfortably warm," replied Stella with a head shake. "Can't you, like, melt the lock with fire?"

"I'm still not good at creating fire consistently," admitted Bloom, looking a bit embarrassed. "And even if I could conjure some fire, I'm not sure we could make it hot enough to melt a door lock". She looked around the cave. "Maybe we could use a rock to bash it open. But that would probably make a lot of noise. Or maybe if we find a sturdy stick in the woods, we could pry the door open by..." The redhead was interrupted by a click and was surprised to see Stella open the door.

"Huh, well would you look at that. It's tots not locked at all," said the Solarian princess with a surprised grin. "Guess those witches aren't as smart as they think".

…

On the top floor, inside a spacious office looking much like a darker version of Faragonda's, Headmistress Griffin sat in her massive chair, enjoying a cup of tea while looking through a report. Opposite her sat Nash, happily pouring himself another cup of hot tea.

"So," began Griffin. "They chucked potions at each other".

"Yes, a rather unfortunate incident. Luckily, I could fix it. I gather the two of them has been at each other's throats for a while," sighed Bittersmoke while gently letting sugar dump into his tea. "I would advise taking them both to counselling. They do seem to have trouble managing their anger".

"I'll take that up for consideration. I will need to confer with the other teachers about their behaviour first," answered Griffin.

"Of course," agreed Bittersmoke, while sipping his tea. "But I do know that..."

A sudden rumbling beeping emitted from a glass ball that was attached to the wall, looking rather much like a giant eye, interrupted him.

"Hold that thought," said Griffin, wandering over to the glass eye. "Show me". An image of a redhead and a blonde girl sneaking though the halls manifested. "Fairies," concluded Griffin.

"Huh, well that's weird," said Bittersmoke. "Think they have been invited?"

"I guess we'll find out. Would you mind getting them?" asked Griffin as she returned to her seat.

"Not at all," replied Bittersmoke happily, before finishing his tea and heading out the door.

…

"Well, here we are. Last chance to go home," said Musa, starring up at Cloud Tower.

"I'm not turning back. No massive, thundercloud surrounded, phallic building shall scare this gal off," grumbled Techna and marched up to the front door. She knocked hard on the metal, intent on not being ignored. With an uncanny sound, an eye melted forth from the door. It was completely black, save for a purple reptilian slit in it.

"I'm here for three witches. One white haired with a thing for blue clothes. One dark blonde with tasteless make-up and one with the worst attempt at an afro dressed in red," demanded Techna, while Musa stared in shock at the eye. The dark orb stared at them for a moment, before disappearing.

"Well, that happened. I just got glared at by a door," sighed Musa. "So, think it worked? They might just ignore you like they would a door to door salesman".

"Dunno. Guess we'll find out," said Techna with a shrug.

…

While Bloom and Stella gingerly walked down the halls, they suddenly heard footsteps. Immediately, they jumped into a dark classroom, hastily trying to avoid being seen. Walking down the hall, looking rather tired and grumpy, was the witches from before.

"I just don't get it. Who the fuck wants to talk with us at this hour," said the puffy haired one with a yawn.

"Probably just one of our class mates that got locked out and don't want the teachers to know," said the white haired, as the three of them passed by the opening Bloom and Stella hid in. "So, what should we demand for this little favour?"

"Depends on who it is. If it's Jan again, we could get access to his aircycle," speculated the dirty blonde. "Or if it's Wendy, we could have her 'help' Stormy with her potion homework".

"That would be frickin' fantastic," replied the red clad girl gleefully

As they rounded a corner, Bloom and Stella popped out. "I guess this means we're going the right way," said Stella triumphantly and hurried down the hall. "Come on Bloom. Their room has..." She stopped when the walls suddenly closed in front of her, stopping her from progressing. Behind them, the various doors didn't just shut, but their openings completely closed as if they were mouths, while the hallway also clamped shut in the other end.

"Well, what now?" asked Bloom worried.

"I... I have no idea," answered Stella.

…

When Icy opened the front door, she expected a lot of things. One of the things she didn't expect was a rather pissed off looking Techna, with Musa right behind her.

"Oh. It's you," said the white haired girl disdainfully, pushing the door fully open. "What do you want?"

"Well, what I want to do is bend you over backwards and force feed you your own ass, but since I'm busy, I'll be satisfied with the ring," said Techna in a low growl.

The white haired witch and the red clad witch looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out in laughter. Only the third witch seemed like she was prepared for the possibility of taking her seriously.

"That's cute. She thinks she can beat you, Icy" gasped the puffy haired one.

"Downright adorable," said Icy.

"Really? Icy? That's the best your parents could come up with?" asked Techna with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't talk about my family like that, whelp, it isn't healthy," replied Icy, although she was still smiling. "Tell you what, since a smear of fairy guts would only stink up the front door, why don't you take you little girlfriend here and flitter all the way back to Alfea, because our magic is ten times stronger than anything a pathetic fairy like you could ever..." Techna's fist lashed out and smacked into Icy's face with a nauseating crack, sending the older witch stumbling back before falling on her ass.

"Magic isn't all it's cracked up to be," replied Techna threateningly.

Two small streams of blood poured from Icy's flattened nose, a look of dazed shock on her face. Silence fell upon the scene. "That looked like it hurt," stated the dirty blonde.

"OF COURSE IT HURT!" screamed Icy, pained tears at the corners of her eyes.

"You will pay for that, bitch," snarled Stormy, charging energy in her hands.

Techna reacted immediately, hurling her pipe, which smacked against the girl's shin with a dull thud.

"FUCK! DAMN! SHIT! PISS!" cursed the girl, jumping on one leg while cradling the wounded shin with her hands.

Techna's arm flowed with experienced motion, immediately pulling a grenade from her pocket and hurling it at the final witch. However, the dirty blonde immediately ducked and the grenade flew uselessly over her head, bounding of the tower's wall into the surrounding darkness. She too reacted quickly, with a gesture manifesting a solid cloud of darkness around Techna's head.

The girl was momentarily stopped by the loss of sight, which resulted in her getting tackled to the ground. "I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!" screamed Icy, her voice sounding slightly warped from her broken nose. There was a dull thump and the white haired girl found herself hurled off her target. She crashed into a bush and stared infuriated at the offender, Musa.

"STORMY! GET HER!" demanded the fallen witch, while she untangled herself from the bush. Stormy let go of her shin with one hand and with a resounding boom, she flung a bolt of lightning at Musa, who threw herself to the side, the tree behind her exploding in charred cinders.

The black haired girl immediately jumped up, her hands thrumming with energy, when she was shocked by her opponents suddenly having duplicated themselves.  
"So, guess which one is the right one," said every single copy of the dirty blonde simultaneously.

Musa tried to figure out where to aim, but immediately several Icys flung spear-like formations of ice at her. Musa dodged again, feeling the cold piercing of the one real icicle slicing past her, carving open a shallow wound in her side. Icy readied for another throw, but suddenly a blinding light exploded, annihilating the illusionary clones.

"Can't believe that worked again," commented Techna as she jumped to her feet, another grenade already in her hand.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" raged Stormy, readying another bolt of lightning.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" sounded another booming voice.

Musa froze, dark thoughts clouding her head. A sense of hopeless pessimism descended upon her and she could feel the magic in her wither. Techna too looked quite disturbed.

On the other side, Icy and her friends felt hope and happiness swell in them, their rage swallowed by unrestrained optimism. Icy's charged magic ebbed out, buried under an avalanche of fluttery feelings.

"I do expect there is a good reason for having a brawl outside of the front door," said Zarathustra in a low, threatening voice while stepping out of the school. With a gesture, the unnatural feelings that had fogged the girls´ minds lifted.

"She attacked me," said Icy immediately, pointing at Techna.

"And of course you have done absolutely nothing to provoke her, have you, Isabella?" asked the witch in a disbelieving voice. "You are all coming with me to the headmistress´ office, and yes, that includes you two," she continued, pointing at Techna and Musa.

…

"Maybe there's a secret button somewhere," guessed Stella, as she kept poking the walls. "Found anything yet, Bloom?"

"Nope. Not a single loose stone," replied Bloom and sighed. "We're going to be stuck here until tomorrow at this rate".

Suddenly, one end of the hall opened up, revealing the crooked form of Professor Bittersmoke.

"Hello," he greeted them warmly. "You two seem to be awfully far away from your school".

"Uhm, yeah," said Stella sheepishly.

"Here to visit some friends?" asked the elderly man conversationally.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," admitted Bloom.

"Right, well, then we'll get it sorted out with the headmistress," said Bittersmoke and turned around. "Come with me, girls. I don't bite and neither does Griffin".

"It's not being bitten that worries me," mumbled the blonde as they followed the elderly witch.

…

Griffin's hands were folded, a displeased look on her face as she scanned the group before her. "Well, the lot of you certainly had a busy night," she started. "I will be generous and assume there is some sort of explanation for this. And it had better be a good one. We teachers may sometimes look the other way when somebody's lover visits them outside the weekend, but that does not mean I will accept students trying to kill each other at our front door while others break into our school". Her voice was low but intense, rooting the girls before her to the spot. "You, the blonde. What is your name?"

"Stella Guildenstern," replied the Solarian princess with a voice much like a mouse.

"And why exactly did you and your friend sneak into our school?" asked the headmistress.

"It's a long story," answered the blonde, scratching her neck.

"And we have a lot of time. Because none of you are going anywhere until I've got an explanation," replied the headmistress.

"Well, see, those three stole my ring, the Sceptre of Solaria. So I kinda wanted it..." mumbled Stella, her voice disappearing under the withering glare Griffin gave her.

The headmistress rose up from her chair and touched the glass eye. "Ediltrude. Are you there?"

"Yes, miss Griffin. What can I do for you?" sounded a voice from the orb.

"I want the cluster where Isabella, Maria and Darcy lives investigated. Supposedly, there should be a ring there which belongs to the Solarian family," replied Griffin.

"At once," sounded the voice from the orb.

"Now the question is, why did you not just contact us when it happened?" asked Griffin, returning to her seat.

"Uhm, well, the witches could have, you know, maybe, tried to hide..." Stella trailed off again when Griffin's piercing gaze fell upon her.

"You don't have a lot of faith in the Cloud Tower's staff, do you?" she asked, to which Stella had no reply. The headmistress turned her attention from the Solarian princess to Techna. "So, Cloud Tower noticed your entire battle, including the part where Miss Isabella tried to threaten you. But why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, after having them send an ogre after us and kidnapping my galpal Stella here, not to mention disguising one of them as Stella in order to deceive us, I wanted to deal with them myself," admitted Techna honestly.

"This is becoming quite the story," Zarathustra commented.

"I agree. I can't wait for an explanation for all of this," replied the headmistress, eyeing the three witches.

At that moment, Ediltrude entered the office, ring in hand. "It was there, hidden in a closet," she said, placing the ring on the desk.

Griffin's gaze became extremely hard as she returned her attention to the three witches. Bloom wouldn't have been surprised if the three of them spontaneously turned to dust by the sheer force in the headmistress' withering glare.

"Infiltration, brawling, kidnapping, mercenaries, identity and regular theft. Actions more befitting of enemy nations at war than rivalling students. What in the name of the ancients were the three of you thinking?"

"I'll admit, in hindsight, this whole thing kinda spun out of control," said Darcy, sounding sincerely regretful.

"Go on. I can't wait to hear your reasoning behind this," said the headmistress coldly.

"Well, you see, it started at the First Year's Dance last year. We met Blondie here and she was all like 'fairies are superior to witches in every way. They can never be as good as fairies. They totally shouldn't let a school for witches even exist, because they're all, like, bad people'" explained Darcy, briefly imitating Stella's voice. "She was like that the entire night, only stopping when teachers got close enough to hear her".

"You did?" asked Bloom, turning to the blonde besides her.

"No, do I seem like a person who would do that?" asked Stella shocked. When her friends responded with silence and contemplative looks, she huffed and said: "Thanks for the backup".

"Anyway, so after an entire night of that, we decided we wanted to get back at her. You know, with a prank or something. And we came up with the idea of stealing her ring. We were of course going to give it back," said Darcy hurriedly when she saw the headmistress´ expression darken.

"And what would the point of that be?" asked Zarathustra incredulously.

"Well, it would prove she shouldn't underestimate witches," replied Darcy. "Okay, so maybe we didn't think that part all the way through".

"You don't say," replied the scarred witch dryly.

"So, we pooled our money and hired this guy to get the ring. Except he kinda went overboard. Though we only found that out later," continued Darcy.

"Oh, like when you send him at us in the alley?" asked Musa disbelieving.

"He was just supposed to grab you. It's not my fault ogres are so violent and dense," replied Darcy defensively. "Besides, why do you think we fired him and hired another to help us?"

"You're trying to say that wasn't your ogre gopher helping you during the whole kidnapped Stella debacle?" asked Musa disbelieving.

"That was clearly a bearded man, not an ogre. His name is Simon, by the way?" replied Darcy. "But yeah, then we tried to lure Stella out on a false date, she showed up and we tried to steal the ring sneakily, she attacked and we accidentally knocked her out".

Everyone turned to look at Stella. "Funny story," said the blonde with an embarrassed chuckle. "I can't actually remember what happened".

"I then disguised myself as her to get the ring, since she didn't bring it. Had to run when psycho girl here tried to brain me with a pipe," continued Darcy, gesturing at Techna with the thumb.

"You tried to hurt Bloom," hissed the scarred girl.

"Actually, I just tried to keep her quiet, because she figured out who I was. Seemed prudent with you lot," continued Darcy. "Anyway, they tracked us down, a scuffle ensued and we fled with the ring. And the rest you know".

The headmistress pinched the bridge of her nose, looking like it took all her willpower to remain calm. "That has to be the dumbest thing anyone in the history of my time as headmistress has ever done for such an inane and pointless reason," she said, her voice low and threatening. "You three are lucky that I'm not expelling you on the spot. Your desire for vengeance has brought several people in danger, you have wasted the police's time and resources not to mention you could have caused all manners of further problems. The thoughtlessness and stupidity, the petty drive for revenge, to go so far, there are no words to describe how low the three of you have sunk. But I will be somewhat merciful and let you remain as students. In fact, since you all like Alfea so much that you even impersonated a student, you will get to spend one day out of every weekend helping the staff there for the rest of the school year. Am I clear?" she asked with a cold smirk on her face.

"Yes headmistress," replied the three witches, looking at the floor.

"As for you four," continued Griffin, turning to the fairies. "You have also shown poor judgement, a similar drive for revenge and nothing short of disdain for the law. You have acted solely with you own interests in mind, scorning figures of authority for Dragon knows what reason. However, it is not up to me to judge or punish you. That will be Faragonda's job". At that moment, a cell phone on her table rung. She picked it up and said: "Headmistress Guinevere Griffin. Whom am I speaking with? Oh, hi Faragonda. Four students heading for Cloud Tower? Funny you should bring that up".

…

Bloom wasn't sure why, but the glare Faragonda sent them as they stood in her office, early morning light streaming through the great window, was a lot worse that Griffin's. Probably because she had added disappointment to it.

"What were you all thinking?" asked the elderly headmistress. "Or rather, were you thinking at all? The police was on the case and I specifically told you all not to interfere. It is not for school students to engage in reckless vigilantism, no matter what. I don't care whether the witches explanation or yours are true, you have all acted with neither thought nor care". Bloom started to wonder if it would be possible to sink into the ground out of nothing but pure shame.

"Flora and Musa," started the headmistress, looking at the two girls. "You both should have known better. Flora, you walked away and that was the right thing to do, but I cannot ignore your participation in these activities up until that point".

"Neither should you. I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary," replied Flora, facing the headmistress with stoic dignity.

"Musa, you didn't turn back when Flora did, but you only followed you friend out of concern and only fought the witches to protect her. That is admirable, though, like with Flora, I neither can nor will ignore your participation. The two of you will be assisting Professor Palladium in his greenhouse over the next couple of weeks. I'll give you precise dates once I have talked to him". The two girls nodded, acknowledging her decision.

"Pollyanna," continued the headmistress and Bloom briefly wondered whom she was addressing, until she noticed Techna cringing at the sound of the name. "I will admit that there are moments where open hostility is necessary. This wasn't one of those moments. You should have turned back long before it came to blows. However, given your background, I am willing to give you some leeway. Same for you, Bloom," continued Faragonda, shifting her gaze. "While breaking into Cloud Tower was wrong, I am willing to consider the fact that you are unused to many of the facets of how life works here. Therefore, you both will assist Nurse Ophelia during the next month's time".

The addressed girls nodded.

"You, Stella, do not have the luxury of that excuse," continued the headmistress, focusing her full attention on Stella. "You, of all the people in this room, should have known better. Not only are you well aware of the laws of the land, you are also a second year student. I am very disappointed in you and your complete disregard for authority. You may be a princess, but that doesn't mean you have the right to do whatever fancies you".

Bloom glanced at her friend, who looked just about ready to die from shame.

"You will be cleaning the halls and toilets outside the student clusters. That is, all of them. And you will be assisting Professor DuFour in her workshop for... well, I haven't decided yet for how long. I guess you will find out," finished Faragonda. Her look of strict disappointment melted away, replaced by one of deep concern. "I do hope this will be a lesson for you all. It is an unfortunate habit of fairies, to plunge into things without consideration. I hope, for your own sake girls, that this has rid you of that".

As the five of them left the room, Musa said: "Well, at least we're still students".

"That was very merciful on our headmistresses' part," replied Flora. "Though I guess she did consider a lot of things as mitigating circumstances".

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bloom asked Stella, who shuffled along while starring at her feet.

"Don't want to talk about it," came her barely audible reply.

Bloom decided to give her friend some space and asked Flora: "What did Faragonda mean by that remark about fairies?"  
"Have you ever noticed a pleasant buzzing when using magic?" asked the brunette. When the redhead nodded, she continued: "Once you learn how to really draw upon your positive feelings to boost your magic, it becomes quite the rush. Throughout history there have been fairies who have, more or less drunk on happy thoughts, done horrible things simply because they could, at the moment, see no wrong in it".

"Oh," said Bloom. She felt quite unsure how to feel about that particular revelation. After a moment, she turned to Techna and asked: "Pollyanna?"

Techna cringed again and said: "Shit, I kinda hoped you'd all forget that".

"Your name isn't Techna?" asked the redhead surprised.

"Of course not, who would name their kid Techna?" answered the scarred girl with an eye roll. "My real name is Pollyanna Clearwater, I just go by Techna because my real name doesn't fit me at all".

"Well, I guess that's okay," said Bloom, a cheeky grin slowly forming. "I mean, I guess we could respect your desires and just call you Techna. Would you like that, Pollyanna?"

"I know where you sleep," came the reply as the girls walked down the hall.


	7. Among Friends

Chapter 7: Among Friends

The following day at noon, the five girls found themselves in Griselda's office, awaiting assignment for their duties. The deputy was currently comparing some files with something on her computer screen, while the five fairies waited in silence. After an uncomfortable amount of waiting, Griselda finally said: "I believe I have managed to balance your punishment with your lessons without robbing you of too much free time. I hope you appreciate the fact that I didn't just cram these hours in at the first available spot".

"Very much," sighed Bloom happily. She had feared her new extra work would make school even harder.

"Here's your updated schedules. Keep them until your allotted punishment is over," said the deputy, handing out the five schedules. "And you're all starting today, just for your information, young ladies".

"Which mean we'll have to get going," Musa said to Flora after going through her schedule. "We have to help Palladium in ten minutes".

"If you end up being late, just tell him that it was my fault, because finalizing the schedules took some time," added Griselda. "Now off with you".

…

Ten minutes later, the two girls opened the doors into Alfea's greenhouse. It was a massive building, big enough to hold several meter tall trees. Stone roads snaked through a cornucopia of beautiful flowers in every imaginable colour. Their shapes varied too, from small stumpy green ones with thorns to ginormous purple stalks that exploded into great multicoloured leaves big enough to act as an umbrella for two.

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Musa in awe.

"It is quite the collection," agreed Flora impressed.

"Ah, girls. Happy that you have arrived," hailed Palladium, as he walked up to them, wearing an apron, gardening gloves and a little scarf to keep his hair out of his face. "You seem to like it".

"It's stupendous," said Musa, circling around to take in every single facet of the flowery wonderland. "Did you make all this?"

"Oh no," answered Palladium with a chuckle. "I have done a lot with this place and added a lot of plants of my own, but the majority was done by my predecessor, a fairy named Eldora. I took over both her job and maintaining her greenhouse after she left the school".

"It is still quite an achievement Professor. Maintaining such an array of various plants can not be an easy task," said Flora.

"Precisely why I'm happy to have your help. Today, several of the plants needs to have new nourishment added to the mulch they stand in," explained the elf as he led them over to several sacks standing in a corner. "After that, they'll have to be watered to help the vitamins seep into the ground".

"So, all the plants or just some of them?" asked Musa, while Palladium opened one of the sacks.

"Oh that's right," he exclaimed, getting up again. "See, I developed this system after I took over from Eldora, to help me keep track of things. All the plants have been assigned a colour based on their needs, thus I can roughly keep track of when I need to water and nourish them. Some only need a dose once a year, while others must be watered every other day. Today, all with a purple, red and yellow sign needs their soil re-enriched," explained the elf while pouring the mix into a wheelbarrow. "Meanwhile, I'll be doing the same for the plants in the aviary".

"We have an aviary?" asked Flora. "I never noticed that".

"Most people mistake it for part of the greenhouse," explained Palladium. "The door's right over there. Don't go in there, however. The birds can be a bit... wary of strangers. If you finish the job before I'm back, don't go in after me. Just take the time to relax until I'm back". With that, the elf wandered off with the wheelbarrow, whistling a jaunty tune.

"I suppose we should just get started," said Musa, pulling out another wheelbarrow.

…

About an hour later, the two sweating girls poured another load of the nourishing mixtures into a flowerbed filled with glittering roses, called twilight thorns, when Palladium returned, smiling, sweating and with a bleeding wound on his cheek.

"Professor, what has happened to you?" asked Flora shocked.

"Well, I accidentally scared one of the birds. No big deal," answered the elf with a shrug. "So, how goes the work?"

"We are progressing," replied Flora. "I can not say for certain how far we have come, since we do not know how many flowerbeds of the given colours there are, but I would dare say that we have checked almost half the greenhouse".

"That's good. How about a short break?" asked Palladium. "I got some water in the fridge".

"That's exactly what I would like right now," Musa answered happily.

…

As they sat at the small garden table, Palladium pouring chilled water into cups, the elf asked: "So what do you two think of the greenhouse now that you'd had more time to explore it?".

"It is an amazing work of art that you and your predecessor have created," said Flora honestly.

"Remind me a lot of Harmony. Like the Wek Gardens," said Musa before drinking some water.

"That makes me so happy to hear. My grandfather, Jarlan Ruthenium, had a big hand in helping with the gardens," explained Palladium proudly.

"Wait, you're related to that Ruthenium?" replied Musa astonished. "He's super famous on Harmony".

"Oh, I am well aware of my grandfather's fame. It's well deserved too in my humble opinion," replied the elf. "Last I heard from him, he was helping out shaping the Laya Mountain Range to optimize its effect on the local weather pattern".

"So you have quite the family on Harmony," deduced Flora.

"Yep. My family has lived on and shaped Harmony for many generation. Forty-six generations last time I checked the family tree," said Palladium after a moment's thought.

"So, how is Harmony anyway? I know only little of it," asked Flora.

"It's a wonderful place. Calm, gentle and beautiful," sighed Musa nostalgic.

"Not to mention a very peaceful place," continued Palladium. "Natural low tectonic activity, very temperate climate all around, an abundance of natural resources plus a generally very pleasant weather meant that Harmony was a very nice place even before it was shaped into becoming even safer," explained Palladium. "That combined with a very low crime rate, plus with efficient social security, education and so on has made Harmony one of the most attractive places for people to live. The fact that moving there is still cheap also helps a lot".

"Sound very much like the opposite of Limphea," added Flora thoughtfully.

"It very much is. Though Limphea has its own kind of beauty," agreed Palladium. He glanced at Musa and concernedly asked: "Something wrong?"

"Huh, what?" replied Musa, apparently lost in thought.

"You just looked a bit... depressed? No, that's not quite right. Moody? No, that doesn't work either," mumbled Palladium, fumbling with the words.

"I think sad is the word you are looking for, Professor," commented Flora. "None the less, you did look like something was bothering you".

"Thinking of Harmony made me think of Dad. And how disappointed he's going to be once he hears how much I screwed up," sighed Musa. "We've both invested a lot in getting me here and he will probably think I'm not taking my stay here seriously enough".

"Everybody makes mistakes," said Palladium, pouring himself a cup of water. "The important thing is learning from them".

"Yeah, but something like this is going on my end of year summary. It's going to drag down my grade," sighed Musa.

"Well, if you do well without any more vigilantism, it shouldn't matter much. Two points at most," replied the elf empathetically.

"That's still two points less than I would have had if I hadn't screwed up like that," replied Musa sadly.

"Hmm, I guess 'don't take studies that seriously' is not the advice you're looking for here," pondered Palladium while scratching his chin. "Well, if you want to compensate, you could always take some extra credit classes either here or in one of the two other schools".

"Like what? Do you have any music classes?" asked Musa eagerly.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't take my spotty memory as fact," replied the elf. "Tell you what, I'll get the comprehensive list of extra credits classes and then you can look it over. How does that sound?"

"That would be great, professor," Musa replied with a relieved smile.

…

Two hours later, Bloom and Techna walked into the hospital wing, the latter wearing a worn out cap backwards. Nurse Ophelia looked up from her desk and greeted them with a warm smile, followed by a: "Hello, girls. How's the thumb, Techna?"

"As good as new," replied Techna and gave a thumbs up, while Bloom looked at her confused.

"It got stuck in one of my fans," clarified Techna with a carefree smile.

"Thank you, I don't want to know any more," replied Bloom with a shiver. "So, we're here to help. What can we help with?"

"Well, there's actually not a whole lot to do for students here in the hospital," replied Ophelia while getting up from her office chair. "The only thing you can help me with right now is sort the new supplies. Come with me, girls".

They followed the nurse into the supply room, a grey windowless room filled with medicine and equipment on a variety of shelves, each one colour coded. A couple of unopened boxes stood in the corner.

"Just look for the colour indicator on the supplies in question..." explained Ophelia as she withdrew a flask of liquid from the box. "...and then put it on the shelf with the same colour. Simple, yes?"

"Very" replied Bloom. "But why is it colour coded?"

"Uh, uh, I know that one," exclaimed Techna excitedly, jumping a bit. "That's to make sure everyone, no matter what world they are from, can recognise what the medical supplies are".

"That's right, Techna. Where did you learn that?" asked Ophelia as she opened another box.

"I volunteered a couple of places," answered the scarred girl. "Anyways, let's get sorting".

A couple of minutes passed as they sorted the different medicinal equipment. Then Techna asked: "So, what sort of town are you from, Ginger?"

Bloom pondered the question for a moment, before replying: "Well, Gardenia is kind of middle sized actually. It's a nice place, lots of parks and flowers. Big enough to have a shopping centre, but still small enough to avoid many of the problems the bigger cities on Earth have".

"And what problems would those be?" asked the magenta haired girl curiously.

"Well, usually crime, gangs and stuff. The only thing Gardenia has that resembles a gang is this group of teenagers with really silly hair. They're pretty harmless. The most they've ever done is having too loud parties and offending the fashion police," said Bloom, chuckling a bit at the memory, "What about you?"

"I'm from the city of Zenith," announced Techna in a very dramatic voice.

"I've been there once on vacation," said Ophelia, who was putting packets of gauze on a shelf. "Won a trip to a luxury hotel down there".

"I've heard they're great. Never been to one of them myself," replied Techna. "So, where are you from anyway?"

"Me? Nowhere special. Grew up in Magicalis, took a medical based education and here I am," replied Ophelia. "Not much more to it".

"I see. Anyway, Zenith, it's a great place. Though mostly if you have the money. Zenith is a major investor in magitech, the whole city is filled with machines and golems and stuff," explained Techna. "It's also a very cold town. It's very close to the southern pole. Helps keep all the machines running the town from overheating". She paused for a bit before continuing. "But I'm not from that part of town. I'm from the run-down, crime ridden bottom that most Zenithians would rather pretend doesn't exist".

"Oh," said Bloom, unsure how to respond. "Sorry".

"Don't be. There's kids with worse backgrounds than me," replied Techna with a smile. "Besides, I had fun. Ran with a couple of street kids on the snowy roads. Practically raised by them. Was in a couple of gangs. Rough life, but we had a hell of a good time," sighed Techna wistfully. "Mind you, it was rough and tough with those kids, but that's how it had to be".

"What about your parents?" asked Bloom carefully.

"My mom worked hard all day to keep us afloat. Had to get food on the table, but that also meant she wasn't home much. Never really bonded with her. My dad..." At this Techna snorted. "He knocked up my mom and then ran out the door the moment she talked about keeping me. So not much of a dad, actually". After a short pause, she continued: "Anyways, that was everyday life once I was old enough to be left home alone. Mom worked every day and what few days she didn't work was spent resting. I was on the streets, had some fun, got into some scrapes, beat some people up, got beaten up a couple of times and volunteered with a couple of organisations trying to make life a little easier for us all. You know, soup kitchens, free rehab, that sort of stuff. Worked a bit as a freelance mechanic once I started to get a hang of my knack. Then my knack got noticed and I got into Alfea thanks to their Scholarship Program. And that's my life in a nutshell," finished Techna with a dramatic flourish of her arm.

Bloom found herself a bit shocked at Techna's nonchalant attitude. She looked at the nurse, who seemed to be similarly surprised.

"Anyway, now my mom is putting on the pressure to make me get some high paying job or something," continued the scarred girl with a notable lack of enthusiasm.

"Like what?" asked Bloom.

"I don't know. Something important, probably involving a lot of paperwork," sighed Techna as she continued sorting things. "She's gotten this idea into her head that you need a lot of money to be happy. I just want to work with something I like and if it gets me rich, hey, bonus, but I don't need it".

"I'm sure your mother only has your best interest in mind," said Ophelia comfortingly.

"Don't I know it. Makes it worse actually, when people are being obnoxious out of caring," replied Techna. "Enough about that. What about your parents, Ginger?"

"My Dad's a firefighter and my Mom has her own flower shop," replied Bloom.

"Neat," replied Techna. "So, what are they like?"

"Oh, very nice and sup..." Bloom trailed off.

Techna looked at her, smiled and said: "Don't worry, I ain't the jealous type. I'm happy to hear you got a good pair of parents".

"Thanks," replied Bloom. "I was, just, you know, didn't want to rub it in, or..."

"Relax, Ginger. Didn't I already tell you I'm not jealous?" chuckled Techna and slapped Bloom on the shoulder. "Anyways, it looks like we're done here".

"That you are, girls," said Ophelia, folding the last box. "There really isn't anything else for you to do today, so you can go now".

"Thanks," said Bloom and Techna as they left the supply room.

…

Half an hour later, Techna was skipping down one of Alfea's halls while tunelessly whistling a commercial jingle. She rounded a corner, going nowhere in particular, when she noticed Stella, grumpily cleaning the hall with a mop.

"Hey there, Blondie, how goes the clean-up?" Techna greeted the Solarian princess.

"Horrible," moaned Stella."I got cobweb in my hair, I've totally gotten at least three blisters, my wrists hurt and my..." she suddenly stopped, starring at Techna. "Why are you wearing a bucket on your head?"

"Because I felt like it," replied Techna, her eyes obscured by the metal container.

"Spectacular, can I have it back. I'll, like, need it in a moment," said the blonde, reaching out with her hand.

"Sure thing," replied Techna, and swiftly placed the bucket on Stella's head. "Here you go".

The Solarian princess sighed and said: "Thanks".

"Well, you seem to be doing an AOK job so far," continued Techna, looking at the recently washed floor. "Though I'll admit, I am no cleaning expert. Welp, you have fun with that, Blondie," she finished, before skipping away in the opposite direction.

"I'll try," grumbled Stella dryly.

…

A couple of days later, a little bit into the afternoon, Bloom followed her schoolmates into the classroom, eagerly looking forward to her first class in magical philosophy. She had no idea what that was, but she looked forward to it. As she entered, she looked up behind the desk, where Mr. Avalon stood. His back was stiff and he awaited the students with a sort of stoic dignity that reminded Bloom of a military man. Or her Dad, during exercises at the job.

The moment the last student had found his seat, Avalon started with a: "Greetings, class. As you may or may not remember, I am Professor Erian Avalon, teacher in magical philosophy. Some of you may be speculating what this class is about". He started calmly pacing back and forth in measured steps. "Magic is very much linked to the mind and to the spirit. To cast magic, to effect the ebb and flow of magical energies, to draw upon one's knack, one has to have the right mindset". He stopped and turned towards the class. "And what exactly is the right mindset then?"

The students carefully looked upon one another, hushed whispers passing back and forth. Finally, one held up a hand.

"Susanne," acknowledged the teacher with a nod of his head.

"To think happy thoughts?" tried the female student.

"A simplification. It's also wrong," replied Avalon as he started pacing again. "You see, there isn't a singular right mindset. There is in fact many. Drawing upon optimistic and hopeful thoughts and memories is the one practised at Alfea, true, but many exist. Some are esoteric, only usable by a few well trained people. Others are broadly used. So it is with the way of the fairy. And that's what this class is about, to help you get into the right mindset so that you may all draw upon your full potential". He halted again. "We shall start with a simple exercise. Most of you have an idea of how to gather magic, yes?" The students nodded. "And I assume that most of you have by now noticed that doing this is accompanied by a pleasant feeling". Most students nodded. "Good. Then we shall proceed". Pacing started again. "You will concentrate on three things. First, gathering your magic. Second, the accompanying pleasant feeling. Third, happy and positive memories. Doing this should amplify your magic". He signalled with his hand that they were allowed to begin.

Bloom closed her eyes to block out the sights around her, trying to minimize outside disturbances. Slowly, she focused on the magic. It was a strange feeling, like breathing, but not with her lungs. More with her... well, she really didn't know. But it felt much like breathing to her. Then she felt the tingling, so she focused on it while still breathing in the magic. And then she thought back on her life. Her tenth birthday where they had bought that giant cake, that summer when her best friend Selena was allowed to come with them on vacation, the day her mother opened her flower shop. She smiled and the tingling in her spread like a wildfire, filling her body with warm energy. And then something lit up before her. She opened her eyes curiously, only to see a massive flame hovering between her hands. She screamed in shock and pushed away instinctively and the massive ball of fire sailed through the air towards the teacher. Bloom felt time slow painfully. With a whoosh, the flames exploded against Avalon, obscuring him behind a veil of fire and smoke. Slowly the air cleared and Avalon looked at her, protected behind a shimmering shield, no worse for wear.

"I... I di... I wa... I di..." stammered Bloom mortified.

"It seems we've had a real breakthrough," Avalon concluded. "Well done. Though do be careful about pushing your magic away like that".

"I'll... I'll... I'll do my... my best" Bloom stammered in shock.

Avalon raised an eyebrow and with five measured steps, he was at her desk.

"Take a deep breath," he ordered.

"Wha...what?" replied Bloom, her teeth clattering.

"Take a deep breath and then count to ten," replied the teacher.

Bloom immediately obeyed, breathing deeply and counting down from ten in her head. As she did, she felt her body stop shaking.

"You experienced a shock reaction to the sudden surge of magic and the thought of accidentally harming me. That is a natural reaction. So take a moment to rest before continuing. If you feel like you need it, you are also allowed to excuse yourself from class," explained the teacher before returning to his desk.

After class, Bloom stumbled a bit out of the room, still unsteady on her legs.

"How are you?" asked Musa concerned as she caught up with her.

"Still shocked," replied Bloom. "Better now, though. I just didn't expect that to happen".

"Well, you are unused to magic, so that is to be expected," added Flora as she walked up beside them. "Do not worry, Alfea teachers are trained in handling accidental bursts of magic. Professor Avalon's job entails handling situations like that".

"I just... I mean, I knew about the fire thing, but I never really thought that I might accidentally light someone on fire," replied Bloom. "It just..." She stopped and looked at Techna, who was studying her with a big smile plastered on her face. "What?" asked the redhead finally.

"You're Firetop from now on," replied the girl. "Much better fit that Ginger".

"Yay," replied Bloom flatly.

"And that Avalon. Good reaction time on that shield. Also, he must be working out everyday, because those where some solid looking muscles bulging beneath that uniform of his. Yum," Techna continued while licking her lips.

"Just for your information, before you jump the poor guy, teacher student relationships are strictly forbidden," added Musa.

"Well, I'm not going to be a student forever," replied Techna cheekily. "Hey Blondie. You're doing a good job".

Stella, who was currently scrubbing the floor, replied with a series of family unfriendly gestures and remarks.

"She's such a hard worker," continued Techna happily, as they left the cursing princess behind, causing her friends to roll their eyes.

…

Several days later, the weekend arrived, promising rest and relaxation. Well, for most people.

"What do you mean we won't be able to attend the Mermaid Passion concert?" asked Stella horrified.

"I would have imagined that would be rather obvious," replied Griselda, going through her notepad. "Your scheduled tasks overlap with the start of the concert, there simply isn't time for any of you to go".

The blonde's cheeks expanded as she pouted heavily.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how things are," said Griselda.

"But that's totally not fair. It's like we're just getting extra punishment out of nowhere," moaned Stella.

"Well, life isn't fair and your assigned duties must come first. It's your own fault you have these in the first place. Now I must ask you to leave, I too have work to do," continued the deputy.

"Can we at least invite someone over to have our own party with?" asked Techna.  
"As long as your duties are finished, you are free to do whatever you want. Within reason," added Griselda, sending the group a glare.

"Roger that," replied Techna, as she and the other girls left the office.

"Well, that sucks," said Musa.

"Sucks? Mermaid Passion is in town and I won't get to hear them. As if the blisters and dust and broken nails wasn't enough," moaned Stella sorrowfully.

"Could you tone it down a bit? My stomach can't handle that much ham," commented Musa.

"Thanks for the sympathy," grumbled Stella.

"So, who did you think of inviting?" Flora asked Techna curiously.

"I figured Stella could give that Prince guy a call and have him bring some friends over. We could buy some chips, some soda, maybe a little bit of alcohol, we got Musa to bring the music and presto, it's a party," explained Techna.

"That doesn't sound half bad actually," admitted Stella, a weak smile forming. "I'll give them a call, see if they can't drop by tomorrow".

…

The next day, at the lower floors of the Cloud Tower Institute, two witches where visiting the gym. One was Mirta Glyn, carefully adjusting her training clothes as she walked across the hard wooden floor.

The other was a taller girl with much more lean features, almost downright bony looking, with limbs that looked just a tad bit too long for her. Jagged green hair crowned her head and a prominent hooked nose stood out from her angular face. As she slowly stretched her limps, causing audible cracks from her joints, she looked to the side and with a warm smile said: "Happy you could join me, Mirta".

"Also happy to be here, Lucy," replied Mirta. "So, how goes alchemy? You said that you had trouble with it".

"I still can't remember which coloured liquid combined with which multicoloured goop does stuff," replied the lanky girl. "At least Bittersmoke is a very patient man". She slowly stretched and proceeded to do a couple of easy dance moves to help herself find balance on her disproportionate limbs. As she lightly twirled, she asked: "So, that girl from Alfea you came home with. What was her name?"

"Ehm... Flora," Mirta replied quietly, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, her. Still hanging with her?" asked Lucy while going through her dance routine.

"Yes, we've seen each other a couple of times now. She's... nice," replied Mirta, looking away so as to not reveal her beet red face.

"She's treating you alright?" asked the lanky girl, going through a wobbly pirouette.

"What... yes, yes she does," replied Mirta quickly.

"Good. That's all I wanted to know," finished Lucy, standing still to regain her balance, small droplets of sweat forming on her face. She breathed out and said: "The rest is none of my business".

"Oh, it's okay," replied Mirta, her face finally returning to her normal pale colour. "I know you mean well".

"Yeah. Well, I'm just glad she's managed to put such a smile on your face," replied Lucy with a grin, causing Mirta's face to flush again. "If anybody gives you any grief about it, tell me and I'll leave a little surprise in their beds".

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Mirta quickly, starting her own stretching. "Why would anybody be after me about that?"

"There's some of our class mates who just have a giant hate on for fairies," replied the lanky girl.

"That's just silly," sighed Mirta with a head shake. "Really, we should just try to get along. I mean, what will rivalry between witches and fairies get us anyway? It's downright silly".

"You tell me," chuckled Lucy as her friend began her own dance routine. "But not everyone has gotten that memo. Did you hear what happened with Isabelle and her hanger-ons?"

"I heard through the grapevine that they stole something from an Alfea student and got caught," replied the pale witch.

"That's the least of it. They hired an ogre to help them, they also kidnapped and impersonated the girl, plus had a big fight right outside the main door. I hear Griffin was livid".

"What? Why would they do something like that?" asked Mirta shocked.

"Don't ask me. Those three are prime candidates to becoming the next Ancestral Witches if you ask me," replied the green haired witch as she started dancing again.

"That's not a nice thing to say," admonished her friend.

"Maybe not, but they're not nice people," replied Lucy with a shrug.

"Well, maybe not, but still..." countered Mirta.

They both trained for a while in silence. As Mirta did a semi-complicated twelve-step manoeuvre, she noticed a poster on the wall. "Miss Magix," she read aloud.

"Oh. That," Lucy said tonelessly.

"Something wrong?" asked the redhead witch concerned.

"My parents brought it up last I talked with them," sighed Lucy annoyed. "Another thing to add to their long list of 'Shit Lucy can't ever do right'". She stared glumly out the window. "Of course, they also had to point out how successful Clements, Edgar and the others are".

"I'm... I'm sure they didn't mean it like that," Mirta tried, hoping to lighten her friend's mood.

"They said they were thinking of getting me to a professional alterer," muttered Lucy. "But they were afraid it would just be a waste of money if I was just going to think myself ugly again".

"Oh," said Mirta, unable to come up with a meaningful reply.

"Sorry, I think I'm done training for today. I need some fresh air," sighed Lucy as she started to leave the room, her friend close behind her.

…

Several floors above them, the three witches Isabella, Darcy and Maria walked into their common room after another day of assisting in the Alfea library.

"I'm beat," moaned Stormy as she dropped into a sofa.

"I can't believe Griffin is making us do this," hissed Icy as she started to stomp back and forth. "When I get my hands on those girls, I'll..."

"If you get anywhere near those girls with anything even resembling hostile intentions, Griffin will have you shipped off to Lightrock faster than you can say dragonflame," stated Darcy. Icy stopped her stomping, before dropping into a chair with an audible huff.

"Now, I've been going over what we did last time, and in my opinion, our biggest mistake was timing," started Darcy while rubbing her chin. "We simply got the ring too late, which meant we had to keep it in here. I mean, a closet isn't exactly the best of hiding places. Looking back, there really was no way for that to end well, even if the ring had had enough dragonflame in it. Next time..."

"Why should there be a next time?" sighed Maria unenthusiastically.  
"I'm sorry. What?" asked Darcy.

"Look at us. We're not merely back to square one, we're even further back. Griffin is going to be keeping an eye on us, heck, all of the staff is. We get to spend the rest of the school year doing boring library work on Alfea. So let's just drop the whole dragonflame thing before we screw up again, ´kay," replied Stormy despondently.

Darcy and Icy looked at each other.

"Well, to be honest, you're not entirely wrong. This has been quite the setback. However, it could have been worse. Griffin doesn't know our true intentions thanks to the story I fed her," countered Darcy. "If she knew what we were planning, well, I wouldn't put it past her to give us a one way ticket to Omega".

"Oh, now I feel better, because now I know I risk ending up on fucking Omega if we continue this bullshit," grumbled Stormy.

"If my parents had any say over this school, this would never have happened," added Icy, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, let's be honest. Your family doesn't have much say over anything these days," Darcy pointed out.

The white haired witch glared at her coldly and said: "We're working on that".

"Hey, I don't blame your family for your lack of influence," added Darcy, holding up her hands defensively. "I'm just pointing out that your house doesn't have a lot of say any more".

Icy replied with a low growl.

"So, what was it like? Before your family lost mostly everything?" asked Darcy curiously, as she started to look through her backpack.

"I can't remember much. Playing in a big snowy garden, getting home for hot drinks in our big mansion, vague things like that," replied Icy, rubbing her temples. "Most of what I know comes from photo albums and Mom's stories. We once had it all, fame, power, wealth, connections to royalty". A look of intensity descended over her face. "And that was taken from us. Now Mom and Dad has to bow and scrape for people not even a tenth as great as they are. We deserve better than this. I will have my family returned to the glory we are due".

"And that's what we're working on," added Darcy nonchalant as she withdrew an arcane instrument from her backpack.

"What is that thing?" asked Stormy.

"Well, since we needed a new source of dragonflame, I got this thing up and running. It can trace them, so I just carry it around to get some random readings, which can..." The dirty blonde witch immediately stopped, her eyes wide.

"What, what?" asked Icy at the edge of her seat.

"This thing peaked while we were at Alfea. They got a major source of dragonflame somewhere over there," replied Darcy stunned.

"Where?" Icy asked interested.

"No idea. It was just set to catch the waves, not give me a direction," replied Darcy. "But that can be fixed". She adjusted something on the apparatus. "There we go". Resolutely she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Stormy, curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Back to Alfea. I'm going to try to figure out where this dragonflame is," Darcy replied as she headed out the door. "Tonight's concert night, so the timing couldn't be better".

…

"Hi, girls. How's it..." asked Sky as he entered the common room, only to be drowned out by: "...and on my feet and even my knees. Blisters on my knees, how does that happen? My hands, my ankles, my back, every single part of my body is totally sore. Not to mention how dirty I am. I still haven't..."

"I can already sense this party is going to rock my socks off," commented Riven dryly as he also entered, followed by Brandon and Timmy. "What's with her?"

"I just asked how her cleaning went," replied Techna loudly to be heard over Stella's tsunami of complaints.

"Oh yeah. Ten minutes ago," added Musa, her ears covered with pillows.

"Oh, I can just totally feel the sympathy being heaped upon me," Stella commented annoyed.

"It's not like you're the only one who has to work. Me and Techna had to clean the floor in the hospital wing," reasoned Bloom.

"Oh, you girls got in trouble. What for?" asked Brandon curiously.

"Invading Cloud Tower and beating a couple of their students up," replied Techna nonchalant.

After a short pause filled with awkward silence, Timmy finally asked, completely flabbergasted: "Why?"

"Because they had kidnapped Stella, stolen her ring and tried to maim us," explained the scarred girl.

"That is, only a couple of the witches. Not the entirety of Cloud Tower," clarified Bloom.

Timmy sighed and pinched his nose before adding: "You girls have a statistically improbable ability to attract trouble".

"It's a gift," said Techna with a beaming grin.

"I think I have broken all my nails at least once," moaned Stella.

"I'm going to check up on Kiko, make sure he has water and food. Call me when she's done," said Bloom as she wandered back to her room.

"The problem is you focus too much on it being a chore. If I and Flora did that, of course helping Palladium with his gardening would be pure hell," said Musa annoyed as she dropped the pillows.

"How can cleaning possibly be fun?" asked the Solarian princess in disbelief.

"I don't know, make a dance out of it," Musa retorted. "Have some nice music playing and then soap, rinse, dry". She paused for a bit before repeating: "Soap, rinse, dry". A smile slowly appeared as she repeated the phrase, wagging her finger to a tune only she could hear. Stella stared at her as if the black haired girl had suddenly grown an extra head, before glancing at the others, who looked similarly nonplussed.

"Soap, rinse, dry," replied the musical girl, before snapping her fingers, bringing the music in her head into the room. Immediately Techna jumped into the middle of the room, bucket on head and broom in hand, and began an improvised dance routine to the beat. Stella stared slack jawed at the two's impromptu music and dance number dedicated to routine cleaning.

"Alright, that's it. I'm going home. There's too much crazy here," said Riven as he turned towards the door.

"The order to retreat hasn't been given yet," said Sky with a grin as he grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, you have all gone insane. That's nice," said Bloom as she entered the room again.

Flora sat in a chair, eating chips while enjoying the show with a big smile.

"Alright, I think that's enough. You're going to give Stella soap based nightmares if you keep this up," said the redhead after a moment, eyeing the increasingly irate blonde.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," giggled Musa. "Though I'll have to keep that one in mind. Could work as a commercial jingle".

"If that happens, my first decree as queen of Solaria will be to ban television," grumbled Stella annoyed.

"How about we get this party started?" asked Brandon eagerly.

"Right. I got the music right here. Since we didn't get to go to the Mermaid Passion concert, I brought one of their CD's," said Musa as she put said object into the player.

"Great, cleaning complaints, insane song and dance routines plus I have to listen to bubblegum pop. I had cake in my cupboard so what am I doing here?" muttered Riven to himself.

"All part of the job, soldier," replied Sky, giving him an empathetic pat on the back.

As the speakers started playing a teen love song, the guests started partaking in the snacks, dancing and chatting.

Bloom walked up to Stella, who was gingerly dancing to the poppy beat, occasionally wincing due to her sore limps.

"So, you like the party?" asked Bloom conversationally.

"Very much. Though I would totally have preferred it without the blisters," replied the blonde, wincing again. "I think the one on my heel just burst".

"Thanks for telling," said Bloom, making a face. "Anyway, blisters or no, going to make any moves tonight?"

"I thought I already was," replied the Solarian princess confused.

"No, I mean, it's late, good music, good snacks, the boys are here. What about Sky?" asked Bloom.

"What about him?" replied Stella with a deer in headlights look on her face.

"Stella, I am pretty sure you're just playing dumb now," Bloom countered while giggling.

"Bloom, I already said I wasn't interested," replied Stella.

"Really? And yet you went on that date anyway," retorted Bloom.

"Well... you see... about that... I thought... anyway, so do you have eyes on anyone?" tried Stella as gracefully as the proverbial bull in a china shop.

Bloom rolled her eyes, before replying: "They're a nice bunch. Riven's a bit of a grump though".

"His mom ate too many bitter and sour things during her pregnancy," said Brandon as he passed by, heading for the snack table.

"Can that happen?" asked Bloom.

"Of course not," replied Stella. "Otherwise, common advice for pregnant women would, like, be for them to eat lots of sugar".

Over in the couch sat Timmy, head bobbing to the tune of the music.

"So, not going to join us on the dance floor?" asked Techna as she sat down beside him with a cold drink in hand, pearls of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm a horrible dancer," replied Timmy. "I'll just end up breaking something. Or someone".

"There's nothing wrong with being an awful dancer. Or did I perhaps look like I was doing ballet out there?" asked the scarred girl with a grin.

"Well, perhaps it was a tribal dance to ward off demons" suggested Timmy while adjusting his glasses.

Techna snorted into her drink, accidentally spilling the liquid over herself. Timmy immediately patted the girl on her back while she simultaneously guffawed and coughed.

"Alright... that's it..." chuckled the magenta haired girl as she finally finished coughing. "You're coming with me".

As she dragged the bespectacled sharpshooter out on the dance floor, he panicked and called to Riven: "Help me. I can't dance".

"Sorry. I was told it's 'all part of the job'," retorted the magenta haired warrior.

…

Outside, Darcy passed through the iron gates of Alfea. She passed across the courtyard and carefully opened the front door. Delighted at its emptiness, she carefully scouted the entrance hall, before pulling out the magical instrument from before. It activated and after a few minutes of intense waiting in the shadows, it registered the nearby dragonflame and pointed towards it. With a smile, Darcy carefully headed in the general direction of the price.

…

"I think I need to sit down for a moment. My ankles are so sore. So are my knees. I've almost scraped off all the skin while cleaning," moaned Stella in a pained voice as she sat down.

"Not this again," sighed Riven.

"Okay, that's it," exclaimed Stella as she jumped up again. "I'm tots tired of you people ignoring my plight. Do any of you, like, have any idea how much I have cleaned? Do you want to know?"

"Not at all," replied Riven.

"Well, you're all going to. Come with me," ordered the blonde princess while marching out of the room.

"Should we follow?" asked Bloom.

"It is probably for the best," replied Flora as she put down her drink and followed the ticked off princess.

"There's no way I'm getting a guided tour of her cleaning," declared Riven, before Sky and Brandon grabbed both of his arms and dragged him out of the room. "Hey, what gives?"

"Sorry, buddy. You set her off, you get to suffer with us," said Sky as they dragged the protesting warrior out of the room.

Darcy stopped for a bit as the instrument changed direction. She briefly ponded why that would happen, before concluding that she would most likely find that out when she tracked the dragonflame down. She changed course and went down another hall.

…

"And I had to clean every single toilet in here," said Stella as she held the bathroom door open. "Do you have any idea how some of those smelled until I was done with them? Not like roses, I can tots tell you that". She continued down the hall saying: "And here I had to scrub the floor. Over here was a particularly stubborn spot where some inconsiderate clod had spilled juice without, like, even attempting to clean up".

As the group followed Stella, who was elaborating on all of the last couple of days work, Riven allowed himself to sink into the back of the group. The moment everyone's attention were at what Stella described as the worst, most dusty, totally disgusting web she had ever had to clean, he immediately sneaked down another hall. He hurried down the corridor as silently as he could, thanking his teachers they had taught him the art of speedy sneaking. He rounded a corner, looking back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't followed, before barging into someone and falling to the floor.

"Ouch," said Darcy, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, sorry," replied Riven a tad bit discombobulated.

"Don't think you're getting away, mister," said Stella sternly as she rounded the corner. She froze for a bit, before saying with a chill voice: "You".

"Yes, me," confirmed Darcy as she got up, dusting of her clothes. "Nice to see you again".

"What are you doing here?" asked Stella suspiciously.

"I lost an earring. I figured I might have dropped it while working here earlier today," she explained, adjusting her backpack.

"And you think we're going to buy that?" Stella asked acidly.

"Don't know. Don't care" replied Darcy.

"Oh, you're going to care because you're coming with us to Faragonda," said Bloom.

"Really? You're quite the suspicious lot," complained Darcy.

"Well, after having an ogre sicked at us, having our good friend impersonated, having you lot try to kill us and so on, we're getting just an itsy bit paranoid," snarked Musa.

…

"I understand why you are suspicious, but there is no reason to think she's here for anything else but her earring," concluded Faragonda. "Though why didn't you just call us?"

"Well, school's open for all students, even from other schools, in the weekends, so I figured I might as well come look myself. Not like I had anything else to do," replied Darcy, surrounded by girls throwing her suspicious looks.

"Well, visiting hours are over soon, so I'm afraid you'll have to go home without it. You're welcome to return tomorrow to search and if the staff or anyone else finds it, we'll contact Cloud Tower," explained Faragonda.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. See ya," said Darcy as she left the room.

"Well, that settles that," concluded Faragonda.

"Do you really think she were just here for an earring?" questioned Bloom.

"We have no reason to suspect otherwise. Therefore, I think we can give her the benefit of the doubt. Though I do understand why you girls would be less than inclined to do so, given your history," said Faragonda understandingly.

As they left the office, they encountered the boys outside.

"So, any nefarious plots uncovered?" Sky asked jokingly.

"I don't buy her excuse. Especially not after that fable she spun last time she was caught," grumbled Techna.

"Well, we're going home now. It's late, but we've had a great time. We should do this again sometimes," suggested Brandon.

"Not if it involves another tour of the castle clean-up," added Riven as they left.

"Well, that was a fun evening. It is always great to be among friends," concluded Flora as the girls returned to their cluster.


	8. Roseday

Chapter 8: Roseday

"...you hear me?" echoed the voice through the darkness.

Bloom tried to turn, tried to see through the fog and the shadows surrounding her, every move she took sluggish. She tried to look at herself, but it was hard to focus. Her body looked messy, like it was a figure behind matted glass. She tried to move forward, but her thoughts were jumbled. Strange ideas crossed her mind unfiltered. She started to forget what she was looking for.

"Phila..." echoed the voice again.

"Phila?" questioned Bloom, her voice unsteady.

"...heard me, Phila?" echoed the voice, seemingly in response.

"Phila? Phila? I'm Bloom," tried the redhead, focusing as much as she could. Her head felt like it was filled with cobweb.

"That..." echoed the voice, its volume rising and fading like someone was madly fiddling with its volume control. "...be expected".

"Expected what? Who are you?" asked Bloom into the darkness. Suddenly, a light went on and a shining figure emerged. She was an older girl, clad in the finest of robes, a butterfly mask obscuring her eyes. Every single part of her was golden and radiant, shining brightly in the darkness. It hurt Bloom's eyes to look at her, or at least it felt that way, yet she couldn't look away.

"...who you are. But I'll help..." echoed the figure, before everything changed.

Bloom's eyes slowly opened, registering the morning light streaming into her room. She slowly rolled her head, finding herself looking Flora straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked the brunette concerned.

"Yes, yes," Bloom said before yawning. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You were talking in your sleep. I found that to be cause for concern, so I came in here to check up on you," Flora replied.

"I just had this very strange dream is all," said Bloom as she slowly sat up in her bed, her duvet slowly gliding off her blue pyjamas.

"Really. What about?" asked Flora, her brows furrowed.

"There was this shining lady. She talked to me, called me... called me..." tried Bloom, the dream already fading from her memory. She struggled hard to recall fragments of it. "Philia, I think she said... What did she say? She wanted to help... I think..."

"Curious," mumbled Flora, rubbing her chin.

"Why? It's just a dream," replied Bloom. "Unless... Can people contact each other in dreams?"

"It is possible. Though not recommended. Messages sent to dreaming people are often forgotten or mixed up in all the surrealistic imagery of the dreamscape," explained Flora. "Though maybe, if it indeed was a message, the sender waited until now, hoping you would be lucid enough to remember the message".

"If that's the case, it didn't work. Even in the dream the message was unclear and I can barely remember it," said Bloom, rubbing her eyes.

"It might also just have been a strange dream. My advice is to keep it in mind, especially if it keeps happening, but otherwise, just consider it a weird dream," advised the brunette. "In other news, I figure that since you are still somewhat unused to our world, you would be unaware that it is Roseday today".

"Roseday?" asked Bloom.

"It is an interdimensionally recognised holiday, so no classes today," revealed the brunette.

"Oh, that's great. I could use an extra day of vacation after all the extra work in the hospital wing," replied Bloom.

A month had passed since their punishment started and in the last several days, a rather vicious stomach flu had made its way around the school. It would normally not have been a problem, but this particular strain had developed a resistance to magic and thus, the hospital wing had been filled up with retching and puking students, meaning lots of work for Bloom and Techna to do. Luckily, as of yesterday, their punishment was over. Only Stella still had yet to serve all her time cleaning the halls, though she was done assisting DuFour.

"Also, I wanted to say goodbye, as I will be leaving soon," continued the brunette.

"Oh. Why?" asked Bloom as she got out of bed.

"I am visiting my parents," replied Flora. After a short pause, she added: "I should probably clarify. Roseday is the holiday of parents. It was originally only for celebrating motherhood, but some groups were less than satisfied with a lack of dedicated father's day, so Roseday ended up being about parents instead. Traditionally, children give their parents gifts on Roseday".

"So you're going home to give your parents a gift and spend quality time with them?" deduced the redhead.

"Precisely," confirmed Flora as she left the room.

...

Minutes later, Bloom entered the common room, pyjamas exchanged for everyday clothing. She noticed that Techna was there, dragging a dusty old trunk after her.

"Going home too?" asked Bloom.

"Yep. Not bringing thisa thing out just to air it," replied the magenta haired girl and slapped the aforementioned trunk. A dusty cloud exploded from it, causing Techna to cough, whereafter she said: "Though maybe I should. What about you, Bloom?"

"Nah. I'll be staying on Alfea," replied the redhead. "I'll have to settle for giving my parents a phone call," the redhead replied.

"Alright, fair enough. You coming, Flowergirl?" asked the scarred girl.

"I just had to make sure that my plants had what they needed, until I return," explained the brunette as she entered, trunk in tow. "Goodbye everyone. See you in a couple of days".

Bloom, Stella and Musa all waved goodbye, as their friends left the common room.

"Well, I'm totally hungry. Let's go get some breakfast," said Stella, her stomach loudly growling in agreement.

...

"Well, today is empty," said Bloom, letting her eyes wander across the almost completely empty dining hall. Few students were left. Even the teachers' table where almost empty, only Griselda remaining.

"No surprise there, lassies," sounded the voice of Wizgiz, making Bloom, Stella and Musa jolt in shock. They turned to see the leprechaun standing right next to them, as always seemingly popping out of thin air. "I hear a lot of people have parents".

""You're going home too?" asked Stella.

"Indeed," sounded the answer, as roses slowly grew forth over the leprechaun's clothes. "You have a good day now".

"You too, Mr. Wizgiz" called the three faeries, as the little man left the dining hall.

After a short pause, Stella said: "So I assume you're not visiting your parents?"

"No. The risk of attracting the Black Circle is simply too great in Faragonda's opinion," replied the redhead.

"Does anyone even know if they still exist and aren't just fictitious bogeymen at this time? I mean, you mentioned that your world didn't have acknowledged magi," said Musa.

"That may be the case, but I'd rather not risk it," replied Bloom.

"Makes sense. I'm just wondering if people on this side aren't just jumping at shadows," theorised Musa.

"So why are you staying here, Stella?" asked Bloom curiously.

The blonde bit her lower lip for a moment, looking away from the table, before sighing and saying: "My parents are getting separated".

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Bloom shocked.

"Don't be. It just makes days like these a little extra awkward. They're not exactly on good foot with each other, and the fact that the tabloids are, like, hounding them with rumours of infidelity and secret children have made them extra grumpy. So I'd tots rather just stay here," explained the Solarian princess.

An awkward moment descended on the table.

"You want to ask, don't you?" asked Musa, before taking a sip of water.

"I'm curious, but I'd rather not put my foot in my mouth again," said Bloom awkwardly.

"Well, I don't celebrate Roseday like most people, because my mother passed away some time ago," explained the black haired girl. Both the other girls winced visibly.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to stick my nose into personal stuff like that," said Bloom.

"It's okay. I have found peace with it," said Musa calmly.

"Let's talk about something different, preferably something happier," suggested Stella. "Hey, Miss Griselda. Staying back to keep an eye on things?" she asked as the deputy headmistress passed by.

"That and the fact my parents disowned me over my career choice," replied the deputy headmistress.

"And here I was hoping to get away from more depressing family stuff," sighed the blonde.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Griselda, why would your parents disown you?" asked Bloom puzzled.

"Because they were outdated and so were their ideals," replied the deputy simply, before continuing her rounds.

At that moment, Stella's phone rang and she grabbed it while saying: "I swear, if this involves more painful family stuff, I'm totally going to cry. Hello, Stella Guildenstern speaking". After a short pause, her face lit up and she said: "Oh, hi Sky. What's up? Yes, I'm staying at Alfea today. Hmm? Really? I'd love to. Well, Bloom and Musa are here too. I'll ask them". She put the phone down and asked: "Sky, Brandon and Riven are participants in an aircycle race in Magicalis today. They want to know if we would like to hang with them".

"I'd love to," replied Bloom.

"No thanks. I'll stay at the school today," Musa said.

"Alright, I'm coming and I'm bringing Bloom along. See you there soon," the blonde spoke into the phone. "Alright, we'll take the bus in half an hour and meet up with them in town".

...

"Still fiddling with that thing?" Icy asked while lazily going through a magazine.

"Guilty as charged," admitted Darcy as she once more studied the readings from her scanner. "I'm trying to figure out why the source of the dragonflame moved. At first, I thought that defensive wards may redirect the energies to confuse people, but in that case, it must be very sophisticated. My current theory is that the teachers moved it that night, probably because the school was mostly empty".

"Fascinating," replied Icy in a tone indicating that she did in fact not find it very interesting at all. "Hmm, more rumours of the Solarian royal family. Some conspiracy nut thinks that the king is in fact a secret identity of the late rock star, Harvey Cooldown".

"They're just saying that because nobody wants to believe that an interdimensionally acknowledged superstar could die by slipping in the shower," said Darcy.

At that moment, Stormy entered the common room, papers in hand. "Mail's here," she declared as she threw them on the table. "Plus, Knut has reported back".

"Oh. What did he say?" asked Darcy, finally looking up from the artefact.

"Not much. Prince Sky's squire and a young student called Riven had a bit of a tussle in a training match, ending up with Riven's helmet getting broken".

"Riven... I think that was the student that crashed into me at Alfea," said Darcy, thinking back.

"Also, they are participating in an aircycle race today," continued Maria. "There's also some more, but I can't remember it all. Luckily, he wrote it down".

Darcy scratched her chin, before saying: "I'm getting an idea".

"Alright, let's hear it," said Icy, putting the magazine down.

"I think we should try to get our foot inside, so to speak. Get acquainted with someone who can get us insider info," continued the dirty blonde witch. "Obviously, not somebody from Alfea. Most students by now know who we are and why we work in the library every weekend. But Red Fountain on the other hand... Stormy, hand me Knut's report".

...

In her room, Musa carefully dug through her possessions. From the back of her cupboard, she withdrew an object wrapped in paper to protect it from accidental damage. Carefully, she unwrapped it, revealing the flower shaped object underneath. With an air of ceremonial importance, she placed it in the windowsill, cool air seeping in from the open window. She pressed a button and the flower unfolded, a light emitting from its centre, forming the image of a woman.

She was tall, with delicate features, her black hair set up in a stylish knot. Her long dress flowed over her lithe form like water.

Carefully, Musa placed a candle next to it, which she lit, before sitting down on a pillow on the floor. There, she recalled the words her mother had once taught her, a prayer to give thanks to the deceased for all they had given to those who still lived.

...

"If this keeps up, I going to develop ochlophobia," grumbled Riven as he, Sky, Brandon, Bloom and Stella slowly made their way through the throng of people in the streets of Magicalis.

"It's not that bad," said Sky. "I mean, sure, my foot's practically a flatcake now from being stepped on all the time, but it could be worse".

As if summoned by the opportunity for irony, a ship flew overhead, letting loose a rain of dethorned roses, causing the people in the city to loudly voice their appreciation for the event.

"Great, now I'm getting a headache, plus it's raining with dead plants. Oh, joyous day," said the grumpy warrior annoyed.

"Come on, there must be something about this you enjoy," said Bloom.

A competitive smile marked Riven's face as he said: "I'm pretty happy with getting to cream these two jokers in the aircycle race".

"Really?" said Sky. "You're delusional. You should just learn to appreciate your third place".

"Trash talk as long as you can, your majesty, but as you and your personal gopher are about to find out, aircycle racing is about talent, which can't be bought," replied the magenta haired warrior cockily.

"Well, aren't you sure of yourself. Just don't cry when I ride across the finish line in a blaze of glory. It would be awkward for our school," taunted Brandon.

"Well, maybe you will get lucky and the explosion from your inevitable crash will launch you across the finish line. Just a shame it won't count as a victory," Riven retorted.

Bloom looked at the racetrack, several fenced off streets of Magicalis, where another group of aircyclists were already racing on their hovering vehicles. "How safe is it?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's very safe," said Brandon comfortingly.

At that moment, an aircyclist fell off his vehicle as he tried too sharp a swing, sending the aircycle careening towards the group. With a horrifying sound of smashing metal, the vehicle smacked into an invisible barrier at the fence, folding like a harmonica and spraying metallic shrapnel in several direction.

"See, your completely safe out here," continued Brandon, gesturing to the ruined vehicle. "The fence is enchanted with a forcefield".

Bloom just stared shocked at the broken aircycle, trying not to imagine what would have happened to the rider if he had still been on it.

"Great. What about your safety?" said Stella.

"I'm sure nothing will happen. Especially not if you cheer for me," said Sky, flashing a white smile.

"Alright, I think I can manage," replied Stella with a giggle.

"Can I count on you to cheer for me?" Brandon asked Bloom.

"Sure thing," replied the redhead.

"So, who's cheering for you, Riven?" asked Brandon cheekily.

"Unlike you, I don't need a personal cheerleader, and even if I did, I could pick and choose," replied the magenta haired warrior self-assuredly. "In fact, how about we add an extra element of excitement to the proceedings".

"A bet?" asked Brandon, eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. Winner gets to date one of the girls to the party later today," confirmed Riven.

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Bloom, suddenly paying attention.

"Oh no, count me out of that," said Stella. "If the tabloids catch wind that I played trophy in your childish games, I'd, like, never hear the end of it".

"How about it Bloom? Wanna date the winner?" asked Riven.

"You know, you could just ask me out like normal people. It wouldn't have anything to do with winning the aircycle race," replied the redhead.

"Lucky for you, Riven. Means you still got a shot," taunted Brandon.

"A shot? Buddy, I got an entire arsenal," replied Riven.

"Let's go check out the local happenings, Bloom. Otherwise, the amount of testosterone those three give off will make us grow beards," sighed the blonde as she grabbed her friend's hand.

...

Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, the Cloud Tower trio lurked in the shadows.

"Is the grunt going to show up?" asked Stormy impatiently.

"Relax. The guy is very precise," replied Darcy.

"My thanks, my ladies," said Knut directly behind them, causing all three witches to jump.

"Dragon's flaming breath, how do you keep doing that?" gasped Stormy.

"I had to remain unseen until our meeting," replied the ogre simply.

"Alright," began Darcy. "Here is the plan, Knut. We need to get this special helmet I made to Riven, but there's a risk that they have defensive spells to detect us, especially after our last run in. So, that's why we're going to disguise you as one of their friends, the boy named Timmy. You're going to give Bloom, who's fairly unfamiliar with Timmy, the helmet and make her give it to Riven. Understood?"

"Yes, my ladies," replied the ogre.

"Good," said Darcy and concentrated. Dark shadows covered the ogre's form, fading away to reveal a perfect copy of Timmy. "Here's the helmet. I'll go get ready," said Darcy and wandered into the crowd after handing the ogre the object.

...

Bloom and Stella slowly made their way through the crowd, taking in the many sights around them.

In one place, a guy was juggling sharp pieces of ice. Another was eating molten metal. A third contorted herself into all kinds of weird shapes.

"It's quite impressive," said Bloom as the two faeries took in the performances. "But what does it have to do with parents?"

"Absolutely nothing. Roseday has become, like, totally commercialised," replied Stella. "Does your homeworld have anything like Roseday?"

"Mother's Day and Father's Day," replied the redhead. "Though back home, roses are associated a lot more with romantic love than familial love".

"Huh. How weird," commented the blonde.

Bloom didn't reply, instead letting her eyes wander across the crowd. Then, she suddenly saw a dancer. It was a young woman, dressed in orange clothes, a butterfly mask obscuring her eyes. Instruments flew in the air, played by nothing but the girl's magic, as she slowly danced underneath them, her body curving and waving sensually.

Bloom found herself staring at the girl, fragments of her strange dream resurfacing in her mind. She almost felt like she was in a trance, when a voice suddenly jolted her back to reality.

"I thought I recognised you," gasped Timmy as he made his way through the crowd.

"Oh, hi Timmy. How's it going?" greeted Bloom cheerfully.

"Stressfully," replied the bespectacled boy, fighting for air. "Do you have any idea where Riven is right now?"

"He should be at the aircycle race. Why?" asked Bloom curiously.

"I fixed his helmet and wanted to give it to him before I went home for Roseday, but I couldn't find him. I already missed one bus," Timmy gasped.

"Oh, let me bring it to him then," offered Bloom.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," gasped the warrior and pulled a black helmet from his bag. "Just get it to him as quickly as possible. He's been bugging me about this all week".

"Will do. Happy Roseday," said Bloom as she took the helmet.

"Likewise," replied Timmy as he hurried through the crowd.

Bloom put the helmet in her backpack, before she looked around and started to ponder where Stella was.

...

Minutes later, Bloom finally found herself back at the aircycle racetrack.

"Bloom, there you are," said Stella as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Where did you go?"

"I stopped to look at a dancer and then you disappeared," replied the redhead.

"Good. I feared the worst. All the stuff that's been happening lately has made me, like, super paranoid," sighed the Solarian princess relieved, as the two of them moved towards the track.

"By the way, have you seen Riven? I got something for him" asked Bloom.

"Oh, sure, he's in the garage, prepping himself for the race," explained Stella, gesturing with her thumb.

"Thanks," said Bloom and hurried towards the building.

Inside the garage where several people of different ages and species, tuning their aircycles and engaging each other in pre-race taunting and bragging. Bloom quickly weaved between the competitors before spotting Riven's hair and making her way over to him.

"Hi, Bloom. Come to wish me luck?" he greeted her cheekily.

"Actually, I ran into Timmy. He said he fixed your helmet," said Bloom as she withdrew said helmet from her bag.

"Really? Great, I've been waiting to get this thing fixed for at least a week. And he even fixed the paintjob. Nice" said Riven appreciatively. "Thanks, Bloom. Now I'm definitely going to win the race".

"We'll see. Good luck anyway. I'm going back to Stella," said Bloom, as she hurried out the garage again.

Outside, a commentator in a shiny purple jacket hovered above the crowd on a floating platform, at the moment listing off all the sponsors that had helped make the race happen. Big screens on the surrounding buildings gave everyone a good view of the race, where the fifteen competitors were making their way to the starting line.

"So, what did you need to give Riven? A good luck kiss?" teased Stella as Bloom got back to her.

"Ha, ha. Actually, I ran into Timmy. He fixed Riven's helmet and asked me to bring it to him," said Bloom.

"Really. Weird. I heard he went home earlier today," Stella replied puzzled.

"He did mention missing a bus," said Bloom with a shrug.

"Fair enough," replied the blonde. "How nice of him".

Far above them, Icy, Stormy and Knut stood at the edge of a roof, observing the race below.

"Do you think this is going to work?" asked Stormy.

"I have faith in Darcy's planning. Even if we fail, it will be hard to track it back to us," commented Icy.

"Good. Because the last thing we need is even more fucking punishment," replied Stormy, somewhat satisfied.

Below on the racetrack, the announcer bellowed into his microphone. "LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE ELSE. WELCOME TO THE TWENTYSIXTH ANNUAL MAGICALIS ROSEDAY RACE. TODAY, WE HAVE A FINE SELECTION OF COMPETITORS. AND I THINK THE COUNTDOWN IS STARTING".

Above the racetrack, a lamp started counting down. A tense atmosphere descended over the crowd. With a loud beep, the race started, all competitors shooting off down the road.

"NUMBER NINE IS IN THE LEAD, CLOSELY FOLLOWED BY NUMBER FIVE," the commentator's voice boomed from the loudspeakers.

"I'm curious," started Bloom as she and Stella eagerly watched the race, people around them shouting in excitement. "If this is the annual race, what was that race earlier today?"

"The annual race is actually several races. I know, tots misinforming," replied Stella. "Aircycle racers sign up and are divided into tiers based on how good they are, which is based on previous race participation. Earlier were the worst racers. They usually don't attract a big audience, mostly people who love crashes, but everyone starts somewhere. Right now is middle league and later tonight is the big league, usually involving people who live off aircycle racing".

"Wow, didn't think you would be so into aircycle racing," said Bloom.

"I'm not. I just asked Sky the exact same question last year," replied Stella.

"And so you remembered his entire spiel. How funny," commented Bloom, but Stella just pretended not to hear her and said: "Look, Riven's in the lead".

"NUMBER TWELVE IS TAKING THE LEAD, BUT SIX IS CLOSING IN ON HIM AND TRYING TO OVERTAKE HIM. THEY'RE REALLY BATTLING FOR FRONT POSITION NOW," sounded the excited announcer. "IN THE BACK, SEVEN IS TRYING TO... OH DEAR, HE ACCIDENTLY SWERVED INTO THIRTEEN. THEIR AIRCYCLE'S ARE OUT OF... OH, THAT'S A NASTY FALL. THEY'LL FEEL THAT ONE TOMORROW. DON'T WORRY FOLKS, I'M TOLD MEDICAL PERSONEL IS ALREADY ON THEIR WAY".

Down on the racetrack, Riven found himself in the lead, a victorious smile filling his face behind the dark visor of his helmet. He looked into his rear view mirror and noted Brandon right behind him, followed by an unknown racer and Sky. "Dream on, Princeboy," said Riven to himself. "Neither you nor your lackey's winning today". They passed through a big swing, where Brandon tried to overtake him, but Riven simply allowed the momentum of the turn to let his aircycle glide into the path of Brandon, denying him the opportunity.

"BRAVE MOVE FROM TWELVE. BODY BLOCKING IS AN EXCELLENT WAY TO DENY YOUR OPPONENT, BUT IF THEY DON'T SLOW DOWN IN TIME, WELL, I HAVE SEEN THINGS IN MY CAREER, LET ME JUST PUT IT LIKE THAT".

"Wow, he's actually keeping the lead. He's good," said Bloom.

"He wasn't bragging that much when he spoke about talent," Stella said. "Still, don't crown him yet. Sky's catching up".

Riven noticed the prince gaining on him, trying to get past him on the opposite side of Brandon. He briefly wondered if they were trying to help each other or if Sky was just using a golden opportunity. He starting speculating how he could keep both of his competitors from overtaking him, especially considering how close they were getting to the finish line, when a sharp jolt of pain pierced his head like a red hot lance. He screamed and reached for his helmet, trying desperately to get if off. It felt like his eyeballs where burning. Intense pressure build up in his ears and his teeth ached with the pain of a thousand root canals. He roared as molten pain surged around his skull, all thoughts of the race gone in the haze of pure agony.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO RIVEN!" exclaimed Bloom panicking.

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Stella back, eyes wide with worry.

The magenta haired warrior's aircycle started to wobble from side to side without its rider's control.

"RIVEN!" yelled Sky, trying to get his buddy's attention, but he knew that from the way Riven was screaming under his helmet, there was no way he was paying any attention. Suddenly, the aircycle swerved to the side, bashing into Sky's. His aircycle barged into the barrier, making him lose control as it started tipping to the side. He fell from it and landed harshly on the asphalt, layers of cloth and skin torn off as he skidded across the road.

"IT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING'S GONE HORRIBLY WRONG WITH TWELVE. OFFICIALS ARE ALREADY MOVING IN TO AID HIM. OH NO," yelled the announcer.

Blind with pain, Riven barged straight into a fire hydrant that hadn't been covered by the barrier, breaking his bike and launching him into the air. Brandon stared in horror as his friend flew through the air like a ragdoll. Then, another racer shot past him. With surprising skill, the racer hurried along the track and grabbed Riven before he was smashed against the asphalt.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. NUMBER TWO JUST SAVED TWELVE'S LIFE. WHAT AN INCREDIBLE STUNT," bellowed the commentator relieved. The crowd eagerly cheered at the amazing feat the racer pulled off.

Both Bloom and Stella jumped onto the racetrack as the barriers were lowered, medics and other people rushing to the aid of Riven.

Number Two quickly pulled Riven's helmet off and immediately his screaming stopped.

"What... what happened?" asked the magenta haired warrior groggily, the fog that had enveloped his brain lifting.

"Here, somebody must have tampered with it," said the racer and handed the helmet over to the officials.

"Riven. Are you okay?" asked Brandon worried as he and the others rushed to his side.

"I feel like somebody just stuck my brain in a blender," Riven replied groggily.

"I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT BECAUSE SOMEBODY TAMPERED WITH TWELVE'S HELMET, THIS RACE HAS SADLY BEEN DECLARED NULL AND VOID. NONE THE LESS, LET'S ALL GIVE A BIG HAND TO TWELVE FOR HIS AMAZING RACING AND TWO FOR SAVING HIS LIFE," blared the commentator. Immediately a thunderous applause erupted from the audience.

"Well... still won more than you..." said the magenta haired warrior weakly, grinning at Brandon.

"You've really earned it," replied Brandon. "And as for you, thank you for saving my friend," he continued, addressing the racer.

"No problem," said a strangely familiar voice beneath the racer's helmet, which she then pulled off.

"YOU!" exclaimed both Bloom and Stella simultaneously.

"Yes, me," replied Darcy.

"What... what are you doing here?" asked Stella flabbergasted.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Darcy puzzled. "I'm racing of course. Well, that and saving his life, though that wasn't originally part of the plan".

"Oh," said Bloom, unsure how to feel. "I guess... thanks, then".

"Happy to help," said Darcy. "So, is he going to be okay?"

"There appears to be no damage. The thing must have triggered pain receptors in him rather than do any actual damage," said one of the medics examining Riven. "We'll have to give him a throughout examination to make sure there are no side effects or lasting damage, but as it is now, I'd say he should be fine in no time".

"Great..." said Riven slowly, still trying to focus. He looked up at Darcy and after a moment, he asked: "Hey, would you like to... join me at the Roseday dance later tonight?"

"If you're still feeling up for it by then, sure," replied Darcy, a warm smile on her face.

"Sorry, Bloom," said the warrior to the redhead as the medics placed him on a stretcher.

"I think I'll manage to survive," replied Bloom with a grin. "You just focus on recovering".

As the medics made off with Riven, Bloom turned to her friends and asked: "Why would anyone do that to Riven?"

"No idea. Despite what he might say, he's not the most well liked student at Red Fountain. His attitude has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way," explained Sky. "Though if it was someone from our school, that would be grounds for immediate expulsion, not to mention a jail sentence. That there could have gotten him killed".

"Maybe we should track the helmet," suggested Brandon. "Where did he get it from?"

"Wait, you said Timmy gave it to you, right?" asked Stella, turning to Bloom.

"Timmy gave it to you?" asked Sky confused.

"Yes, he said he had just finished it. But he was running late for a bus, so I offered to bring it to Riven," explained Bloom. "Although, I doubt Timmy would try to get Riven killed".

"So do I, but the thing is, Timmy went home really early today and Riven's helmet is at his desk in several pieces," explained Sky.

"Wait, then who gave you that helmet?" asked Stella.

"It must have been another impostor," gasped Bloom.

"Damn it, not this again," said Stella. "Now who are we dealing with?"

"I have no idea. But I intend to find out," said Brandon. "Me and Riven may not always see eye to eye, but I am not letting someone get away with trying to kill him. That, you can be sure off".


	9. Dragonflame

Chapter 9: Dragonflame

"...om. Bloom, can you..." echoed the voice.

Bloom tried to focus. She was having the dream again, the lady contacting her in her sleep. The shining figure emerged before her, hovering in the abysmal darkness.

"...you hear me?" echoed the shining figure.

"I can hear you," replied Bloom, her voice unsteady and sounding like it was coming from somewhere far away. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"...am Daphne. You must..." echoed the voice.

"I must what? What do you want from me, Daphne?" asked Bloom, trying with all her willpower to hear the voice of the shining lady.

"...must find me," pleaded the lady. "You... find me".

...

Meanwhile, in the world of the awake, Stella's dreaming was rudely interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Grumbling, she put on her slippers and headed towards the apartment door. She opened it, the light from the common room momentarily blinding her before her magic kicked in and made it completely tolerable.

She sniffed the air and commented: "Flowers. Hi, Flora, what..." she managed to say before yawning.

"Bloom is dreaming again. And it is more intense than last time," said Flora.

"Oh, the whole dream talking thing, yeah, she mentioned that," said Stella as the two fairies walked over towards Bloom's room. "She's been having these dreams all week. What's so special about this one?"

"Well, see for yourself," said Flora as she opened the door into Bloom's room. Strange lights danced on the walls as oddly coloured flames floated in the air.

"Wha... what in Solaris' name is going on in here?" exclaimed the blonde surprised.

"She has started to cast magic in her sleep. I found that to be a reason to worry," stated the brunette as the two of them walked into the room, careful not to touch any of the flames.

In the bed, Bloom was tossing and turning, mumbling: "Find you? Find you where? Where are you?"

"This is getting totally freaky," whispered Stella.

"I will agree that this is abnormal," whispered Flora back. "Casting magic in your sleep is not unheard off, but it is never a good sign. Usually an indication of extreme night terrors".

"Yeah, but this isn't a nightmare. I think," said Stella, unsure of herself.

"I agree. It might be the interaction between the two that somehow stimulates Bloom's magic, but I am far from qualified to make that call. It could also..." speculated Flora, before being interrupted by Bloom's duvet lighting up like a bonfire. "OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed the brunette loudly in shock.

The two faeries immediately ripped the flaming duvet of the redhead, Flora stomping on it to put the fire out and Stella shaking Bloom to wake her up.

"Mwhuh... wha... what are... what are you shaking me for?" Bloom asked groggily.

"Because you, like, almost set your room on fire," said Stella loudly, as the mysterious fireballs went out.

"Oh... I did?" questioned Bloom. She noticed the burnt duvet that Flora was still keeping an eye on. "Oh my... Is Kiko okay?"

"He seems to be a bit... flustered I think, over the unexpected night light," answered Stella, taking a look at the guinea pig. "But if you're afraid you accidentally singed him in your sleep, don't worry, he's fine".

...

"So now we have to keep an eye on her just to keep her from burning the school down," concluded Musa as the girls sat in her room, the noonday sun shining in through the window. "Why don't you just go see Nurse Ophelia?"

The room was somewhat sparsely decorated, but with a little collection of musical instruments placed carefully in a corner and a few knick knacks decorating a couple of shelves and a dresser.

"Well, in the beginning, it wasn't bad, just weird," sighed Bloom. "But I might have to get my head checked now that I started to set things on fire in my sleep".

"Don't worry Bloom, Techna is here to help," exclaimed the scarred girl as she entered the room, Timmy close behind her. In her hands was what looked kinda like a metal bowl, weird boxes with flashing lights duct taped on and wires of all sorts glued in place on the overlapping plates of iron.

"What is that?" asked Stella concerned.

"It should, in theory, be able to pick up the magical remains of the connection. Then we just feed that info into Databoy's computer and voilà, we should, hopefully, have an idea of what's going on in her head," explained Techna joyfully.

"Databoy?" questioned Flora.

"That would be me. She nicknamed me after seeing me design the program," said Timmy, a laptop in his hands.

"Okay, so how does it work?" asked Bloom, carefully eyeing the strange construct in Techna's hands.

"Well, you put in on your head and then I do the rest," explained Techna, flashing an eager smile.

"Wait, I have to wear that monstrosity?"asked Bloom worried, slightly edging away from it. "What if it electrocutes me?"

"Don't worry, Firetop, it's designed to read your brainbox, not deep fry it," Techna said in a sweet voice, slowly advancing with the instrument. "Of course, you will need to sit still. Wiring was a bit finicky".

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Bloom worried, leaning away from Techna. "Maybe I should just go to the nurse".

"Relax, I got this. Now, sit perfectly still," instructed Techna as she lowered the thing onto Bloom's head.

The redhead winced as the instrument was placed on her head, fearing the thing would immediately fry her head. To her relief, she didn't feel anything but the weight of the metal. "Wow, this isn't as bad as I feared," sighed Bloom in relief.

"Alright, once we have connected it to Timmy's computer, we can turn it on," continued Techna as she picked up a couple of cords, one going to Timmy's laptop, the other to a socket in the wall. "Now, where was that thing? Ah, here". She plugged both cords in and immediately the helmet started to hum. Bloom could already feel static electricity building up in her hair.

"Alright, I'm going to start it," said Techna and reached for the on/off switch. The other girls in the room immediately moved to the farthest end they could find.

"I've changed my mind, can I just go to the nurse?" asked Bloom quickly, but the click of the switch confirmed it was too late. She could feel the heat coming from the attached machines as the helmet hummed audibly, making her teeth vibrate.

"We're getting data," said Timmy, observing his screen. "Yep, definitely signs of magical transitions. I'll try to pull a picture out of your memory".

A strange feeling of vibration passed through Bloom's head. "What's going on?" she asked with worry.

"Just scanning your memories. Trying to find something that bears the touch of... aha, I got something," he exclaimed. "Take a look at this". A light emitted from his laptop, forming a perfect replica of the strange girl's head.

"That's it. That's her," exclaimed Bloom.

"See, I told you not to worry," said Techna as she flicked the switch off.

"Sorry, I guess I panicked," replied Bloom with an embarrassed smile as Techna took the helmet off.

The scarred girl checked the inside of the helmet, before saying: "You also managed to prove that one could use the helmet without having ones hair catch fire. That was a big problem with the last prototype".

Bloom starred at her with wide eyes for a moment, before sighing loudly.

"So, who is that?" asked Musa as she, Stella and Flora walked up to Timmy.

"I think... I think I have seen her before," said Timmy slowly. "Yes, now I recognise her. Her image is on top of the Magicalis Library".

"Really? Then, who is she?" asked Stella.

"No clue," replied the bespectacled warrior.

"She said her name was Daphne," said Bloom as she rose up. "If she's important enough to be painted on a library, then maybe I can find some info on her. I'm going to see if they got anything on her in our library".

...

Minutes later, Bloom wandered between the massive shelves that made up the Alfea library. She walked up to the desk where the librarian was sitting at her usual post.

"Excuse me, Miss Barbartea, is there any way to quickly look for specific information?" Bloom asked the red-haired lady.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," answered the librarian, putting her book down. "You see that desk over there shaped like a butterfly? Put your hand on it and speak your subject. It will bring up a list of books about the subject and if you touch one of them, the corresponding book will be brought to you".

"Smart. Much better than the system back home," said Bloom. After a moment, she clarified: "It only tells you where the book is. You have to get it yourself".

"Hmm, could work if the books are properly sorted," concluded Barbartea before returning to her book.

Bloom walked over to the butterfly shaped desk, touched it and said: "Daphne". A large list of hundreds of shining book names appeared in the air.

"Alright, I'll have to try to cut down on the list of books," sighed Bloom. "What else do I know of her?" She speculated a bit before remembering what Timmy said. "Daphne, Magicalis Library," she tried, immediately shortening the list. She picked a book called Sightseeing in Magicalis, figuring a tourist guide might be a good place to start.

After the book arrived, she opened it on the page the list had mentioned and read: "The Magicalis Library has also been graced with an image of the nymph Daphne Kadmos, who generously donated to its construction". She paused for a bit, before asking: "Miss Barbartea. How do I send a book back again?"

"Touch it and say return," sounded the answer. "Though do remember, it only works within the library".

"Alright, thanks," replied Bloom, before touching the book and saying: "Return". Instantly, the book floated off again. Bloom touched the desk again and said: "Daphne Kadmos, nymph".

Another list of books popped up and Bloom picked the first of them, one named History of the Roccalucian Order. A thick tome made its way to the desk. Bloom opened it and started reading the introduction.

"The Roccalucian Order is an ancient organisation dedicated to preserving stability between the worlds, preferably through negotiations and diplomacy, but also through warfare if the situation demands it. Any type of magi can join the order and whenever one of the nine nymph's die or steps down, these applicants can then sign up for the task. The position of nymph require supreme skill and unquestionable dedication to the cause".

Bloom leafed through the book, briefly glimpsing pages that described the history of the order, its composition and other things. When she looked at the pictures of the typical nymph uniform, she noticed that the butterfly mask was apparently standard design, apparently because a butterfly was the symbol of the order. This made Bloom ponder if Daphne Kadmos was the same one as in her dreams. The list of known nymphs throughout history only compounded this feeling, when Bloom noticed that there was more than one Daphne in the order. The one named Kadmos had just been the most recent one, but Bloom wasn't sure that that was enough reason to suspect it was her. The fact that all of these Daphnes where marked as former members only made it harder. And what if a Daphne had become a nymph after the book was written. The redhead sighed, already able to visualize the mountain of paperwork building up in front of her.

"Something wrong?" asked a kind voice, and Bloom turned to find Faragonda behind her.

"Hello, headmistress," greeted Bloom. "I was just realising how much research I got before me".

"Really. Homework's getting you down?" asked the elderly fairy.

"No, I'm trying to figure out who a specific nymph is, but there's at least a couple of candidates and I don't know enough about the one I'm looking for," explained the redhead.

"Hmm, why the sudden interest in nymphs?" asked the headmistress, studying the book.

"Ehm... this is probably going to sound weird, but somebody by the name of Daphne contacted me in my dreams," explained Bloom slowly. When the headmistress didn't respond, she continued with: "Techna and Timmy managed to pull an image out of my dreams and Timmy said he had seen it before. That's what put me on the track of the nymphs".

"But why would a nymph try to contact you in your dreams?" pondered Faragonda.

"No idea. I don't even know if she is a nymph. She just wore a butterfly mask in my dream," replied Bloom. "So it might be even harder to track her down".

"I see," replied the headmistress. "This is most definitely strange. I'll have Griselda come over to get a copy of that data. If somebody is sending you messages, it might be important".

"I'm just happy to get some help. It's starting to affect my sleep," continued the redhead. "Last night, my magic started acting up while I was sleeping and set some of my stuff on fire. It's starting to worry me and the others".

"Hmm, I'll ask Ophelia to bring you something that can help prevent that," continued Faragonda. "You have a nice day now, Bloom, but I have to do some research. If it's having such an effect on you, it could be quite serious".

"Thanks," replied Bloom gratefully.

...

"This is totally odd. Why is someone trying to contact Bloom?" pondered Stella as she reclined in Musa's bed. "Do you think it's something people from Earth just do? Communicating in their dreams that is?"

"I doubt it," replied Flora. "Bloom asked me if sending dream messages was possible, so if it can happen on her homeworld, it has to be rare or obscure enough that Bloom has not heard of it".

"Could it be someone trying to mess 'er up? Like them there witch bitches we had a run in with?" asked Techna.

"I guess it could be possible," said Timmy.

"But the messages aren't harmful or really doing anything. They only seem to be stimulating Bloom's magic due to the amount of magic being invested in the transmission," explained Musa.

"Could they be trying to cause Bloom to harm herself by stimulating her magic?" asked Stella.

"Doubtful. It only affects her because she hasn't yet fully developed an innate control of her magic, likely due to being from Earth," replied Musa. "So it would be easy to foil just by keeping an eye on her sleep while training her".

"Plus, I doubt they know Bloom lacks basic magical training," added Flora.

Stella groaned in frustration before saying: "I don't get it. I totally don't get it. Let's talk about something different before my brain goes on the fritz".

"We might as well. We lack further evidence, so we can only hypothesise at this point," said Flora.

"Right, something different," said Techna, speculating for a bit. "Okay then. For something different, I'd like to know where you've been going this week, Musa".

"Hmm, where I've been going? Oh, right, I didn't tell you all," said the black haired girl suddenly. "I wasn't sure I was going to keep at it. See, I've started taking extra credit classes at Red Fountain".

"I thought I saw you yesterday," said Timmy. "But you disappeared into a crowd before I could make sure".

"Yep, I was there yesterday," confirmed Musa. "I've become part of the school band, plus I'm taking self-defence classes".

"Huh. Why?" asked Stella, eyebrow raised.

"You never know when you need it," replied Musa. "Plus, my dad already taught me some moves, so it's not like I haven't got anything to work with". After a short pause, she asked: "By the way, I ran into Riven yesterday and he looked like he was in a hurry. He didn't even say hi. What's up with him?"

"Oh, that," said Timmy. "He's started dating Darcy from Cloud Tower".

"What? Why?" Techna asked confused.

"He's kinda smitten with her," replied Timmy with a shrug.

"Even after what she has done?" asked Flora.

"He seems to believe her version of the events," sighed Timmy.

"I do hope it ends well for him, but that girl is tots dangerous," said Stella.

"Her and those two other girls," added Techna.

"Even the other witches of Cloud Tower are divided on them. Some look up to them, but others think they give witches a bad name," revealed Flora. "Rumours of them blackmailing other students and similar things are circulating, but the teachers have rarely been able to pin anything on them".

"How do you know that?" asked Stella curiously.

"Mirta told me," replied the brunette.

Techna hmm'd and rubbed her chin, before exclaiming: "Oh, right, that chick in the nice clothes you hang with. She's cute".

"I suppose there is no denying that," admitted Flora after a moment's thought.

"Oh hey, look at the clock," said Musa suddenly, looking at her wristwatch. "I gotta hurry if I'm going shopping in Magicalis".

As she got up and started finding her purse and other stuff, Stella asked her: "What's with the fan?"

"What, this?" replied Musa, holding the aforementioned object. "Just in case things get too hot for me".

With those words, she headed out the door.

...

As Bloom crossed the yard, she passed Musa, who was heading towards the gates.

"Hi, Musa, where are you going?" asked the redhead as they passed each other.

"To Magicalis. Sorry, can't talk, bus coming soon," replied the black haired girl as she hurried on.

"Try to hurry back, I found out a lot of things," called Bloom.

"I'll try," sounded the reply.

After giving a final wave to Musa, Bloom continued on, hurrying up toward her cluster to share the information she had discovered.

...

About twenty minutes later, Musa stepped out of the bus, stretching loudly before heading down the street. She briefly checked her list, noting a new CD she wanted, plus she had to check the bookstore for a new book she was interested in.

She took a left turn, hoping to take a short-cut. She passed by a tavern, the sound of good cheer and fun coming from the door, and Musa briefly looked through the window, noting the people drinking and eating inside. Then she saw something and took a closer look.

"Well, I'll be..." she said quietly as she noticed Darcy and Riven inside.

...

"So, how did you start aircycling?" asked Riven before taking a sip from his mug.

"I tried at lot of different hobbies in a period. Was really bored at the time. Most hobbies just bored me even more," explained Darcy. "Then I tried aircycling and I just felt so alive doing it. The adrenaline kick, the wind in one's hair. It's my way of blowing off steam and just having fun".

"I hear ya. I only started last year though. Couldn't afford an aircycle before then," continued the magenta haired warrior.

"Wow, you're really good then. You must be a natural if you're already this skilled after just one year," said Darcy. "Much better than that prince guy".

"Don't I know it. But if you ask him, we're roughly equal. Apparently, despite him having years of training, I'm his equal after only one," added Riven and laughed.

Darcy chuckled and added: "I'd say you're already better than him. Why, next Roseday you could probably easily best him. Ever thought of going pro?"

"Well, yeah, but I also like Red Fountain," added Riven. "It really works well for me. Plus, my team's pretty cool, even if Sky and his goon can be pretty annoying".

"Sounds familiar. I've got a couple of friends too who sometimes drives me up the wall," added Darcy with an eye roll. "Honestly, I'm still not sure how they dragged me into that whole, excuse the expression, clusterfuck with the Solarian airhead".

"Hah, reminds me of the run-in with that ogre. Did I ever tell you how that happened?" asked Riven.

...

"What an odd couple," mumbled Musa with a head-shake and turned to move along. Only to stare Icy straight in the eyes.

"Well, well, who have we here?" she asked in mock friendliness. "If it isn't that little fairy girl".

"Gotten lost?" asked a voice behind Musa, who looked over her shoulder to find Stormy behind her.

"No, I don't think she's lost," said Icy slowly, a cold smile on her face as she took a step forward. "I think she's spying on our friend".

"I took a look in the window when I recognised them, yes," admitted Musa. "But that's all. I didn't even know they would be here".

"Oh, really?" asked Icy slowly as she advanced, her hands hidden behind her back. "You know, I could almost believe that. It may even be true". She stopped and looked speculative for a bit. "But then I remembered all the little stunts you and your pathetic fairy friends have pulled".

"And we sure don't appreciate your tricks," added Stormy.

"Not at all," agreed Icy.

"What a shame," said Musa. "And what exactly do you intend to do about it?"

"What do I intend to do about it?" echoed Isabella in mock surprise. "I don't know. I guess I really haven't thought about it. Maybe I will write a strongly worded letter to your school. Maybe I will just go home and forget about it. Or maybe I will CUT YOU!" With those words, Icy quickly lashed out against Musa, a sharpened piece of ice in her hand. Musa reacted quickly, dodging and twirling, her hands working per reflex as the older witch stumbled past her. Half of the ice fell to the ground and shattered.

There was a moment of shocked silence. Then slowly, with the utmost care, Icy touched her chin, at the spot where a sharp pain had manifested. She looked at her hand and saw drops of red liquid on her fingers. She looked back at Musa, somewhat confused, and watched as the black haired girl folded her fan again.

"You... you cut me," stated Icy, almost as if she was still convincing herself of what just happened. "You... you actually... cut my face".

"Icy, you're bleeding," stated Maria shocked. "Does it hurt?"

"Does it... does it..." started Icy, as pure hate started to well up in her eyes. "Does it... hurt? Does it... Stormy... She cut... my face... SHE CUT MY FACE! WHY WOULD IT NOT HURT?" She twirled around, a murderous glint in her eyes, as she once again faced Musa. "Bad move, fairy girl" she said, her voice low and threatening. "I was just going to mess you up a little. But now... now I'm pissed". Magic surged through her arm as she stepped forward and launched a freezing beam towards the black haired girl.

Musa reacted quickly and rolled forward, the cold ray freezing the brick wall behind her. Smoothly, she rose before the surprised Stormy, who was still charging her magic, and jabbed her in the stomach with the handle of her metallic fan. The wild haired witch doubled over, now easily pushed away. In a smooth motion, Musa turned again, facing towards Icy, who was already trying to aim for her again. Her arm flew up and the folded metallic fan smacked against the older witch's chin, sending her reeling backward. Then Musa focused her magic and sent Icy flying with a sonic blast.

The tavern window exploded, shards of glass launched in all directions, as Icy flew into the tavern, landing loudly on a table and spilling drinks everywhere.

"Hello there, Isabella," said Lucy, lazily taking a sip of her drink as she looked down at the disoriented witch that had landed on her table. "Busy getting your ass handed to you I see".

"Was that a pun?" asked Mirta as she tried to clean the drink that had been spilled on her.

"Might as well be," replied the gangly witch.

Slowly, the white haired witch rose up and looked Musa dead in the eyes. "That fairy assaulted me. GET HER!" she yelled, causing several other witches to jump out of their seats.

Musa figured the odds of explaining herself out of this was low, so she immediately set off down the street. Several witches jumped out of the broken window, one stopping to help Stormy back on her feet, before they ran after Musa.

Lucy looked over in the corner, where Darcy sat with Riven and looked like she was about to pinch her nose off, and asked: "Aren't you going to assist your friends?"

"No thanks, they can go be idiots without me for once," sighed the dirty blonde witch annoyed. "I'm actually trying to be on a date right now".

"Fair enough," replied the gangly witch.

"Yo, Lucy, shouldn't we help Icy out?" asked a boy. All of the remaining witches turned and looked at the green haired witch. Lucy rose up and looked out the broken window.

"Looks kinda frosty out here. I don't think Isabella is completely innocent here. So I say, let her reap what she sows. No skin off our nose," said Lucy as she walked back, noting that Mirta was already busy giving the police a call. "Yo, bartender. A round of drinks for everyone smart enough to stay".

"Well, that was weird. Wasn't that your friend?" asked Riven as he returned his attention to Darcy.

"I really don't care what braindead scheme those two powder barrels have gotten into now," sighed Darcy. "Let's go back to that story you were telling. The one with the closet and the Master Warlock's grandson".

...

Bloom, Stella, Timmy, Techna and Flora walked outside as the flying vessel from Red Fountain landed in the yard. The side door opened and lowered a ramp.

"So, how was it being alone in a room with five chicks?" asked Brandon as the first thing when he exited the ship.

"It's been an educational experience," replied Timmy, causing Techna to snort. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, mind's just in the gutter is all," chuckled the scarred girl.

"Anyway, could you guys, like, give us a lift to Magicalis?" asked Stella. "We wanna check out something at the library".

"They got a picture of a nymph and they want to investigate it out. Long story," clarified Timmy.

"Sure, I guess that couldn't hurt," replied Brandon. "Hey Sky, punch in the coordinates for Magicalis".

"Sure, I'll just set the thing to standard taxi fare and then we are ready to go," came the reply.

"Should we call Musa? She might want to join up with us," asked Flora.

"She's probably busy right now," replied Stella.

...

Musa jumped just in time, as something caused the pavement under her to explode. She risked a brief glance over her shoulder, noting at least a dozen witches pursuing her.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled to the people in front of her, causing the various citizens to leap to the side, many of them reaching for their phones at the sight of a single girl being hunted by a dozen other girls flinging their magic all willy nilly. Musa jumped over a car and pushed a trashcan over in passing, while bolts of miscellaneous elements flew past her.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" she heard Stormy yell from somewhere behind her as she used a lamppost to aid her in quickly making a turn down an alley.

...

"That's odd," said Timmy as he listened in on the radio.

"What's odd?" asked Stella.

"There's a ton of calls from people to the police. Apparently something serious is going on. Hang on". He pressed a button. "This is Timmy Olsen, student at Red Fountain. What's the situation? Uhuh. We're moving in to assist immediately". He took off the headset and said: "Several citizens reported that they saw a black haired girl being chased down by a mob of magi".

"Black haired girl?" echoed Stella worried.

"Do you think...?" began Bloom.

"We're getting down there, pronto," said Sky and adjusted the vehicle's course.

...

Musa turned around a corner, an acidic blast flying past her shoulder. She skidded to a halt and stared at the brick wall in front of her.

"Well, well, a dead end. What a shame," sounded the mocking voice of Icy behind her.

Musa immediately turned, fan ready in her hand. She figured she wouldn't stand a chance against a dozen witches, but if she could at least smash Icy's teeth down her throat, it would be worth it.

"Oh, going to fight are you?" asked Icy, slowly advancing on the cornered girl. "Tell you what, if you get on your knees and beg, and I mean really beg, I might just find it in myself to not have your face pounded into paste. How does that sound?"

Musa wondered whether swallowing her dignity would be worth it, especially since there was no guarantee the white haired witch would keep her word. In fact, having Musa bow and scrape, and then get beaten to a pulp would probably just be a bonus for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a dull thud and the strange sound of the wall behind her crumpling into red gravel.

"Nice equipment," said Techna impressed from behind the pulverised wall. "Can I have one of those?"

"The V6 Barrier Buster is a piece of military hardware for trained professionals," replied Timmy.

After a short pause, the scarred girl asked: "Is that a no?"

"Hi girls, happy you could come by and save me," said Musa relieved as she jumped over the pile of ex-wall, behind which was an open plaza.

"Alright, the lot of you, break up, now," barked Sky. "There will be no more of this, or the lot of you will be arrested".

"Do you really think that I am going to take orders from you?" asked Icy in a dangerously low voice. "You know, maybe we've gotten off on the wrong foot. You people might have come to the conclusion that we are pushovers because you've had a streak of good luck. Well, YOU'RE WRONG!"

A cold wind started blowing as large amount of magic started to build up in the white haired witch. By her side, crackling arks of electricity started to dance across Stormy's skin.

"Now..." continued Icy as a chilling polar wind blew across the plaza. "Allow me to demonstrate just what it means to wield real magical power". She slammed her open hand into ground and massive icy spikes burst up through the pavement in a continuous line towards the group, who immediately scattered.

"FUCKING GET THEM!" yelled Stormy as she charged into the fray. Some of the witches decided then and there to pull out, unwilling to fight representatives of the law, but several others joined the battle.

Stormy jumped forward and threw a ball lightning after Techna, who lunged forward to avoid the projectile, which blew open a shop window. "STAND STILL!" yelled the furious witch, launching another ball lightning, which blew a car open.  
"Sounds like a bad idea to me," yelled the magenta haired girl as she dove for cover.

Meanwhile, Bloom and Sky ducked behind another car, as a barrage of icy projectiles peppered the area.

"Those witches are insane," hissed Bloom.

"No argument there," agreed Sky.

At the first lull, Bloom rose up and launched a ball of fire at Icy, who easily blocked it with a glacial shield.

Brandon dodged to the side as an acidic projectile was launched against him, melting the lamp behind him. He immediately jumped forward and smashed the butt of his sword into the attacking witch's face, sending her falling backward with a howl and a broken nose. Suddenly, the earth erupted under him, and the squire found himself doing acrobatics as he flipped across the ground. He landed roughly on his feet and looked at three advancing witches, all of them ready with spells.

There was a sudden bang and the group was enveloped in a cloud of tear-gas.

"Thanks, Timmy," yelled Brandon gratefully.

Flora's opponent fell to the ground, completely tangled in a web of overgrown flowers. Not far from her, a car suddenly detonated, sending metallic shrapnel and smoke into the nearby area, forcing the brunette to duck and cover behind a street sign.

"Let go, that's mine," hissed Stella as a witch tried to rip her staff from her. She pulled her leg back and placed a solid kick across the guy's shins, causing him to let go of the staff. She immediately flashed a powerful light from her hand, blinding the guy and then smacked him full force with the heavy end of her artefact in the face, dropping him to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Musa swung her hand and bashed another witch across the face with her folded fan, sending her reeling back. Another swung out after her, a rocky club in her hand, but Musa dodged to the side and swiped the opened fan across the girl's wrist, causing her to drop her weapon with a yell.

Techna slipped around a wall as another blast sent bits of masonry flying past her. Painful singes and blackened skin marked her shoulder.

"Alright, no kill like overkill," she mumbled, before taking six of her homemade grenades into her hands. She pulled the pins, dived out of her hiding spot and hurled the whole bunch after Stormy and the two witches currently assisting her. The witches where enveloped in a combination of flashbangs, tear gas and fireworks. The scarred girl leapt forward, pipe at the ready and swung against Stormy's head. Instinctively, the witch tried to block with her arm, resulting in a painful thud and an accompanying curse word. Techna tried to pull the pipe back for another swing, but Stormy grabbed it with her unharmed arm and sent waves of electricity through it, causing Techna to scream in pain as the raw voltage wrecked her body. With a gasp, she fell to the ground, still twitching a bit.

Musa launched another wave of sound across the battlefield, sending a witch flying through a shop window. A second and third loud blast emitted from her hands as she tried to keep various attackers at bay. Unfortunately, this made her overhear and therefore not notice the witch behind her, until said witch clocked her hard with a brick, dropping the black haired girl.

Bloom launched another fireball as she ran from one cover to another, freezing beams of magic covering the façades behind her in solid ice. Her white haired opponent blocked again, but this was merely a distraction, as Sky ran up behind her, swinging his blade. However, Icy noticed something moving behind her in the ice's many reflections and turned, the tip of Sky's blade carving a shallow wound in her arm. She continued turning her body, an ice covered fist smashing into Sky's jaw, dislocating it and sending him sprawling on the ground.

Timmy reached for his belt, but found that he had run out of grenades. A female witch with blonde hair and tear filled, reddened eyes lunged for him. She crashed into him, only to fall twitching to the ground as Timmy pulled the trigger on his tazer. At that moment, a pair of arms encircled his neck from behind, pulling the bespectacled boy backwards, as another witch jumped forth and kicked him in the stomach.

Another witch fell choking to the ground from one of Flora's spore clouds. She reached for her belt pouch again, when she heard Icy say from somewhere behind her: "Doing some gardening?"

The brunette turned, only to be faced with a storm of fist sized ice cubes. Seeing no way to dodge, the brunette held up her arms defensively and was launched back by the onslaught, breaking three ribs and an arm, and dislocating a knee as she fell to the ground.

...

Darcy checked the clock, finished her drink and said: "Well, it's honestly been pretty fun, but I gotta go check up on my two friends, make sure they don't get arrested or something".

"Is that a common thing?" asked Riven with a raised eyebrow.

"Without me around, it probably would be," replied the witch as she picked up her jacket.

...

Bloom gasped for air, every part of her body shaking, as she surveyed the battlefield the once ordinary plaza had turned into. The asphalt was ruptured and broken, boutique fronts shattered, burnt and frozen, cars damaged beyond repair. Most of the witches were down for the count but so were many of her friends, and worst of all, Icy and Stormy were still dominating the field. With an explosion and a scream, Stella was launched through the air, landing with a dull thump on the asphalt. She groggily raised her head, a small stream of blood flowing from her beneath her hair. She saw her staff and immediately lunged for it, only for Stormy's high heels to crash down upon it.

The Solarian princess meekly looked up at the older witch's triumphant face and the steadily charging ball of lightning in her hand.

Bloom saw all this, saw her friends and allies lie broken and battered on the city street, and something inside her broke loose. She felt something surge in her, something like the first time she used magic, but more powerful. An ancient, almost primordial energy welled up in her and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it back. She rose from her hiding spot, feeling the building energy reaching its zenith.

"Hi there," greeted Stormy as she eyed the redhead. "Don't worry, you'll get a zap too as soon... as... I... have..." Her words faltered as she stared into Bloom's eyes, filled with wrath and glowing with pure magical force. "Icy... is... is that... normal?" asked the wild haired witch.

"Is what normal?" asked Icy as she finished freezing Sky to the ground, turning to see Bloom. The redhead brought her hands together, and a light manifested between them, shining like a miniature sun.

"Run," was the only command the white haired witch gave, before she, Stormy and every other witch still capable of it stormed down the alley they had come from.

"LEAVE... MY... FRIENDS... ALONE," yelled Bloom in an unnatural echoing voice as the energy exploded from her palms and surged forward in a blazing ray of the purest flame. Icy turned and erected a wall of ice, trying desperately to stop the attack.

…

"Huh," said Darcy as she stopped on the street and reached for her backpack. Inside, her little scanner was going crazy. She picked it up and found that the device easily picked up a nearby dragonflame. And by the way the thing was beeping, it was a big one.

...

There was an explosion, causing every window in several kilometres to break. A wall of heat and force surged forth from the blast's epicentre, sending pieces of debris and fragments of all kinds of things flying through the air. A blinding light forced all to look away. And then, it was over.

A thick layer of smoke hung over the area, the pulverised wall now long gone from existence, replaced with a massive crater that was slowly filling with boiling, liquid asphalt and red-hot bits of metal. The surrounding buildings where cracked and blackened with ash and soot.

Slowly, people rose from their positions, starring at the scene in front of them.

"Well," commented Techna, using the smoking remains of a car as support. "That actually fucking happened". She turned towards Bloom, only to freeze in shock.

The redhead stood, hands still outstretched, every part of her body trembling. Her hands were blackened and cracked, small flakes of burnt skin falling off. Most of her clothes had been incinerated, burnt and scalded skin and flesh beneath. Almost all of her hair was gone, vaporised from the intense heat she had emitted. And then, with nary a sound, she collapsed.

"WE GOTTA GET HER TO A HOSPITAL, NOW!" yelled Brandon as he picked up the fainted fairy.

"Magicalis or Alfea?" asked Timmy as they ran for their vehicle.

"Is Magicalis General Hospital not closest?" gasped Flora as she limped along, supported by Sky.

"They're going to be busy with everyone in the nearby vicinity affected by that blast," countered Musa.

"Right, sounds logical," replied the brunette.

The group hurried into the vessel that they had parked nearby and Sky jumped into the pilot seat, starting the machinery as quickly as possible. "Alright, fasten your seat belts, I'm going to fly as fast as possible. Say immediately if this speed hurts you or anything" said the brown haired pilot, before launching the vessel through the air.

"How did you end up like that?" Stella questioned Musa.

"I passed by a bar where some witches hung out and apparently, Icy and Stormy couldn't pass up the opportunity to try to get me. When this ended badly for them, they sicced two dozen of their classmates at me" explained Musa.

"What I really wanna know is what the abyss did Firetop here just pull off?" asked Techna confused, eyeing their unconscious friend, strapped to a wall mounted bed in the back alongside Flora.

"I have no clue," said Timmy. "Whatever it was, it was way more powerful than her body could handle. Normally, overloading one's natural resistance to one's knack is something that can sometimes happen to magi kids, but they rarely have the energy to harm themselves to any significant degree. What Bloom did here... I have no words for it".

...

Consciousness slowly returned to Isabella's head and she carefully opened her eyes, a massive headache pounding in her skull. The last thing she remembered was her barrier vaporising before she was slammed into a wall. She could feel burns on her arms and face as she slowly turned, her entire body aching. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear sirens. She turned her head, noting the unconscious bodies of her classmates, before she noticed a pair of shoes right next to her.

"I do hope you're proud of yourself," said Darcy, staring at the fallen Icy without the slightest hint of sympathy. "I would question why you thought chasing an Alfea student down with a mob of witches through Magicalis could possibly end well, but I assume yours and Stormy's train of thoughts stopped at 'revenge' and then never moved on".

"Not... in... the mood," moaned Icy slowly.

"Well, ain't that a shame," said Darcy mockingly. "Because, I am very much in the mood. Your display of complete non-existent brainpower might just put the two of you not only in jail, but maybe even in Lightrock. Or Omega, if you're really unlucky. And Griffin, oh Griffin, she's going to be absolutely livid. But I think, maybe, if you're lucky and there are no witnesses, you might get away with claiming the girl attacked you first". The dirty blonde paused for a bit before adding: "Of course, Griffin is still going to be pissed when it turns out you attacked students from Red Fountain. You know, the military school, allowed from second year and up to participate in police duty and military action. So there's that. Plus, the Alfea students in question are younger and much weaker than you, a bonus for the two of you, I know, but it's going to rub Griffin the wrong way".

"Please... just... shut up. My head hurts," moaned Icy pitifully.

"And it's your own damn fault," Darcy shot back. "Fortunately, this complete disaster you've just instigated does have one positive. I got a bead on the dragonflame. And if you two don't end up in jail or worse, hey, maybe I'll even let you help me get it. Now, try to look like a victim, police and medical crew are moving in".

"Are they... not going... to be... wondering... why you... are here?" gasped Icy.

"Dear Isabella, whatever are you talking about?" asked Darcy with a cold smile as her figure fragmented into shadows, leaving only her echoing voice to say: "I was never even here to begin with".

"You know... she's kinda got a point," rasped Maria.

"I don't... want to... hear it," grumbled Isabella.

...

"Thanks for the documents. Of course I understand that this isn't top priority," said Faragonda into her cellphone. "You have a nice day now". She ended the call and opened the document she had been sent, detailing various nymphs named Daphne, from Daphne Fairweather of Ohm, to Daphne Kadmos of Domino.

Suddenly, there was an intense knocking and Griselda entered without waiting for an answer, which Faragonda knew meant something was wrong. Without even being asked, the deputy started: "Bloom has been hospitalised. She has been badly hurt by her own magic".

...

The ring of people, staff and friends, standing side by side, looked down on the sleeping Bloom in her hospital bed.

"I've done what I can," said Ophelia. "I fixed her hands to the best of my ability, though it may take a couple of days for them to fully recover. She's currently sleeping through the shock of massive energy expenditure, which only time can fix".

"How could this happen?" pondered Faragonda.

"I don't know. Normally I would guess she had taken magic boosting drugs, but I don't know any drug that could induce such a jump in power," said Ophelia concerned.

"Bloom," started Faragonda softly. "Who or what are you? Do you even know who you really are?"


	10. Bloom Tested

Chapter 10: Bloom Tested

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Stella.

She and the other girls were in the hospital wing, surrounding the still bedridden redhead.

Bloom, who had only awoken hours before, groggily mumbled: "My head's killing me. It's worse than when I got drunk".

"Yeah, but unlike when you got drunk, you kicked some serious ass. Seriously, girl, how did you do that?" asked Techna eagerly.

"I for one am also quite interested in how you managed to perform such a feat of magic," agreed Flora.

"I... I don't know. I just... did," replied Bloom. "It was like... I don't know... when I saw you all... I just... something inside me ignited... and then... I just let loose".

"So you're as clueless as we are. Great," said Stella. "Even the teachers don't have any idea why you're suddenly slinging around magic like you've been doing it for centuries".

"Doesn't anybody have at least an educated guess?" asked Bloom. "Because, I'd also like to know why I turned into a bomb back there".

"Well, it is clearly not due to training or skill. That much is obvious from the damage you did to yourself," said Flora.

"On that note, how are your hands feeling?" asked Musa.

"Stiff," replied Bloom, slowly wriggling her fingers a bit. "Hey, what about your injuries?"

"Most of us were tots easy to fix once Ophelia got a look at us," said Stella.

"Yeah, isn't exactly the first time she had to give me a physical after a shock like that," added Techna.

"But to continue the subject of your sudden rather drastic spike in power, there could be numerous reasons," continued Flora. "Most likely something to do with your environment on earth. Specific genetic quirks of your bloodline or exposure at an early age to an altering artefact for example".

"Considering my parents found me as a one year old baby, there's no way to tell if anything happened to me before then," replied Bloom. "We never did find out who gave birth to me".

"We could also have you scanned, but without knowing what we are looking for, that could take a long time before giving any results," continued Flora. "It would be easier if you could summon forth said power at will".

"Sorry, can't do that either," replied Bloom. "At least, not at will".

"Then we are at an impasse," concluded Flora.

"That's, like, the thing that's been happening to us most lately," sighed Stella annoyed.

"Yeah. We got, what, the mysterious dreams, her mysterious powers, not to mention we still don't know who wanted Riven to be turned to road kill, all of which ended up in one big, ginormous huh," continued Techna annoyed.

"We'll just have to keep looking and hope we get lucky," said Musa.

"Enough about that. Has anything interesting been happening while I was snoozing away these last two days?" asked Bloom curiously.

"Well, midterms are coming up in a couple of weeks," sighed Stella. "Which means it's time for a trip to the simulator".

"The simulator?" asked Bloom.

"I think I heard about it. Supposed to be a real powerful piece o' magical hardware," said Techna, an eager smile lighting up her face.

"It is top of the line artificing at work," added Flora. "Which is probably why DuFour heads the test".

"Why would they need that to test us?" asked Bloom.

"Because of knacks. Due to them, magi excel at very differing fields. It would be impossible to be able to test all magi equally in one location," explained Flora, before adding: "Unless of course said location can constantly alter itself to accommodate differing tests".

"That almost sounds like fun," said Bloom with a smile.

"I disagree. Last year, they wouldn't let me use my staff," grumbled Stella annoyed.

"That's because it's a test of your abilities, not of how many magical trinkets you were lucky enough to be born with access to," said Musa.

"But I work best with my staff," Stella said defensively.

"Are you sure your parents gave you the Sceptre to improve your skills and didn't instead give you to the Sceptre so it could get around," snarked the black haired girl.

"I can do just fine without my staff if I need to," huffed the Solarian princess annoyed.

"Well, midterms will be your chance to prove that," added Musa. "Looking forward to hearing about it".

"So, any other news?" asked Bloom, interrupting the brewing conflict.

"I heard a lot of the witches got hospitalized after your little stunt, though they should be out of bed now," said Flora.

"But if what I heard about how Griffin feels about the situation is true, man oh man, those witches are going to come crawling back to you begging for another blast, Firetop," said Techna with a slightly sadistic grin.

...

In Cloud Tower, inside the school's great announcement hall, stood the dozen or so witches that had been part of the battle. Many were nervous, shifting their weight from foot to foot, wandering in circles and in general eyeing the podium with dread. Even Icy and Stormy, while not nervous, did definitely not look forward to what was going to happen. And then, just as some of the students dared to hope they might be spared, Griffin appeared. With long, stiff steps, she made her way to the podium and glared at the assembled students. For little over a minute, she just stood there, starring the assembled witches into submission, many of them slightly cowering as her smouldering glare passed over them.

"Who do the lot of you think you are?" she finally asked, her voice low but intense. "You hunted down a girl younger and less experienced than most of you, attacked members of Red Fountain and did Dragon knows how much property damage. The only reason I don't have the lot of you expelled and shipped to Lightrock for the next decade is that there's doubts about who started the whole thing, but that does not excuse your behaviour. Defending yourself is one thing, but what you have done does not even come close to just being defending yourself". The headmistress started pacing. "I asked you who you thought you were. It was rhetorical, since I already know. Do not think I'm ignorant of what goes on in my school," she said warningly. "I know a lot of you still look up to the Ancestral Witches, seeing them as idols".

A few students tried protesting, but Griffin merely ordered: "Be silent. I said a lot of you, not all of you. However, if you feel so hurt by my words, there's probably some truth to it. Many of you think of them as cool, edgy, some tough girls that stuck it to the man. Ladies who forged their own path in life, with no regard for anyone else. And I guess the last part is true, but that is not a good thing". She carefully eyed her students. "Let me make this clear to you. A lot of you only know of the Ancestral Witches through second hand rumours and maybe an hour or two of study. I lived through their reign of terror. The Ancestral Witches were tyrants, murderous bullies that stomped on anyone that got in their way and even on some who didn't. They hurt innocent and guilty alike, striking down anyone they felt like, murdering and killing as they pleased. Their followers where likewise a bunch of power hungry fools who should have known better, following them out of misguided and pathetic desires. They were not glamorous, cool or hip. They were a bunch of the worst criminals in modern times and you should praise whatever you hold holy that they are gone". The headmistress took a deep breath before continuing. "Magic is a gift and so is the ability to use it. Not everyone can do it, not everyone has that gift. Nevertheless, what you did, that was misusing it. Magic is not a ticket to do whatever pleases you. It does not give you the right to stomp on others with impunity. It does not make you better than others. It does not make reality your own personal playground. There are rules and laws, even for you. This is apparently a lesson you have failed to learn". A small smirk appeared on the headmistress' face. "But we will fix that. You will each be given a copy of the Laws of Magicalis, and I want every one of you to write an essay at least five pages long on the importance of the laws and the benefits it gives our society. It is to be delivered one week from now. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress Griffin," sounded the answer from the students.

"Good. But we are, of course, not done," continued Griffin. "You are also to help fix the mess you have made, so I have signed the lot of you up for community service, starting today. I hope this will make you think about the mess that has to be cleaned up by somebody whenever magic is misused like that".

Many of the students groaned at the news.

"You should be grateful you all haven't been thrown in prison," warned Griffin. "If I were you, I would appreciate how lucky the lot of you are". She turned from the podium to leave, before she looked over her shoulder and said: "Oh, and one final thing. If you want someone to look up to, consider your classmates who were smart enough not to engage in your little battle royale and instead called the police on you. They were smart. Something the lot of you could learn from".

...

After a long day of hard work repairing, shovelling, building, fixing and dragging various things, a completely exhausted Isabella and Maria made their way into the common room.

"So, I heard you managed to avoid being expelled," said Darcy as a greeting, receiving only grumpy mumbling in reply.

The two other witches dropped into a chair each, looking close to falling asleep.  
"I understand that the two of you would probably rather just take a nap, but before that, I have something to ask you," said Darcy and put down the book she was reading. "See, while I got some data on the dragonflame, I need to know what type of object it was contained in before we can start looking for it".

Stormy mumbled something.

"Ehm, come again," said Darcy.

"I said it wasn't an object," said the wild haired witch tiredly. "It was that redheaded fairy. She's the one who fucking lit up and damn near blew us all to the abyss and back".

Darcy's expression became puzzled as she leaned back in her chair and said: "That girl has the dragonflame in her? How can that be? I can count the number of families with that trait on one hand. Who is she?" She looked at Stormy and said: "Are you sure it was her and not an artefact she had?"

"How would we know?" asked Icy annoyed. "She lit up, eyes shining like the sun and then launched what I can only describe as a doom laser at us. So yes, it looked like she was the one".

"Odd. We will need to be absolutely certain," said Darcy slowly. "We also need to be sure that the dragonflame is powerful enough for our purpose. Ideally before we drain it from her, as that would be pretty hard to talk our way out of, even for me, if it turns out to be too weak".

"I'm sorry, did you see the crater she fucking made?" asked Stormy in disbelief. "How could it not be strong enough?"

"That is not an assumption we can allow ourselves to make, especially after the blunder with the Solarian Sceptre," said Darcy. "Now, all we need is an opportunity. Any ideas?" After a short pause, she asked: "Hello? Are you two paying any attention?" As she studied her two friends, she noticed that they both were sleeping. "I'll take that as a no to both my questions," she said to herself with a bemused smirk.

...

Three weeks later, Bloom and her classmates were lead into a room in the upper parts of Alfea. Inside was a great machine, large enough to be a small building in and of itself, clashing wildly with the surrounding ancient architecture.

"This is the simulator," said DuFour who was yet again clad in red. "It is an advanced technology that allows the modern magi to test their abilities to the fullest. Its invention has been a great boon to the education system. Techna, you have a question I see".

"How does it work?" asked the scarred girl eagerly.

DuFour smiled and said: "We'll get to that in a moment. Now, this machine is a vital part of the midterms and your exams for that matter. It allows us to fully test your knacks and your various general magical skills with no danger. Now, follow me". She opened a door in its side and led the students into a massive chamber. The walls were decorated with amber panels in honeycomb shapes and a metal bridge extended into the middle of the room. Bloom looked over the handrail and saw that there was quite a drop to the bottom.

"Now, when the machine activates the simulation, the bridge will retract and you will be suspended in a gravity bubble," continued DuFour. "This will allow you full movement without being artificially constrained by the limits of the room".

"Already quite impressive considering its size," Bloom heard Techna whisper to Musa, who nodded in agreement.

"Once the simulation is done, the bridge will extend below you before the gravity bubble is abolished. Now, any question?" asked DuFour, at which Techna immediately raised her hand in the air. "Yes, Techna".

"Is there any limit to what it can simulate?" asked Techna eagerly.

"Only the programming skills of the operator. And even then, unskilled people can buy and download programs for it," replied DuFour.

"Can the room also simulate feelings, you know, like pain or pleasure?" continued the magenta haired girl.

"Both can be simulated, yes... which is also why simulators are popular among the very rich," added the grey haired teacher a bit after a pause. It was clear from the way she said it that she wasn't comfortable thinking about the subject. "Though the level of pain that can be simulated by the school's simulator has a hard limit. This is enforced in all simulations, because too realistic pain can cause problems. Heart attacks, mental trauma or mild to severe cases of PTSD has resulted from misuse of the simulator's abilities. Which is also why it's important to have an operator at the console at all times". The red clad teacher led the students into an adjacent room. Inside were panels filled with buttons, computer screens and a massive window revealing the amber coloured chamber beyond. "This is where we will stay while the tests take place," continued DuFour. "I will load programs from the computer for each and everyone one of you and monitor you during the process to ensure that no harm comes to you. Any other questions? Techna, again".

"I assume recreational use of the simulator is forbidden?" asked the magenta haired girl.

"Yes, after one too many weird downloads that caused all kinds of havoc with the programs, we've decided that students can't rent the simulator for any reason. And I thank the Dragon every day that Faragonda made that decision," added their teacher. "If you want to use a simulator for the fun of it there are plenty of businesses and establishments that rent them out for money, even for those with... less than wholesome ideas in mind. Any other questions? No? Very well then, midterms start tomorrow at noon. Class dismissed".

...

Bloom's pencil slowly made its way across the paper, as the redhead slowly sketched an image of herself.

"So, midterms is tomorrow," she said to her pet, who was crawling around the bed. "I'm kinda nervous. I'm not sure I'm ready for it. I have only been studying magic for, what has it been, almost half a year, I think. Hard to tell, the calendar doesn't exactly line up with the one back home. Do you think I'll make it?" Kiko responded with some very happy noises. "Thanks, I guess it's not that bad. I'll just have to pass after all," said Bloom. "I don't think anyone expects me to excel. Or, at least I hope not". She bit the end of her pencil for a moment. "Kiko, what if they think I mastered magic after that thing I did. They wouldn't do that, would they?" Kiko tumbled around in the bed. "No, I guess they wouldn't. I'm worrying over nothing... I hope," continued Bloom. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked the redhead.

"It's Musa. Brandon just showed up, said he wanted to talk," sounded the black haired girl's voice.

"Oh, just a moment, coming now," said Bloom, putting her sketching tools down. "Come here Kiko, back to your cage for now". The guinea pig was easily placed back in its home, where after Bloom hurried out the door.

In the common room stood the blond warrior, who upon seeing her said: "Hello Bloom. How's it going?"

"Much better now. My hands have started working properly again," answered the redhead.

"Yeah, I wanted to come see you earlier, but I've been busy with things at Red Fountain," said Brandon. "Hey, would you mind going for a walk. Lady needed some fresh air, so I brought her with me".

"Sure, sounds like fun," answered Bloom.

...

As they walked down the road, moonlight and lamps lighting the road, Bloom said: "It sure is getting colder".

"A couple more weeks and we might even get some snow," said Brandon, holding Lady's leash. "Would be nice. Reminds me of home".

"Lots of snow at home?" asked the redhead.

"Yep, especially nowadays," replied Brandon. "It's not so bad where I live though".

"So, what have you been doing at Red Fountain lately?" continued Bloom's inquiries.

"Well, the last couple of weeks, Cordatorta has been training us in dragon handling and riding," replied the blond squire. "And man, they are some temperamental lizards. I've been completely battered these last weeks. But Cordatorta just says that failing is a valuable part of learning".

"I guess that makes sense," replied Bloom.

"Yeah. So, I managed to get somewhat good at it," continued Brandon. "I mean, I'm not an expert, but I can stay in a saddle".  
"So, why do you guys use dragons anyway?" asked Bloom.

"Well," began Brandon. "Despite how old the tradition is, dragon riding is still useful because, unlike horses for example, a dragon can easily take a bullet. Dragon scales are thick and hard, you need armour piercing bullets or powerful magic to bring one down, and even then, you got to hit the heart or brain or you'll just piss them off". After a moment, he continued: "Plus, dragons are reasonably smart creatures and can take some initiative on their own, something a gunship can't. This can of course also lead to problems, which is why it is so important for the rider to bond with their mount. Of course, learning this takes a long time, which is why gunships, helicopters and the like have gained a lot of popularity, but dragon riders are still used often. The biggest problem we face is being exposed on dragonback, but there's equipment to help mitigate that".

"Huh. That's pretty interesting," replied Bloom honestly.

"So, how's life been on Alfea lately?" asked the blond squire.

"Midterms are coming up," sighed Bloom. "And I must admit I am pretty nervous. I'm still not that good with magic".

"Well, you did blast a crater in the middle of Magicalis. I heard they only got that fixed a couple of days ago," said Brandon.

"I know," moaned Bloom. "But I can't do that at will. If my teacher expects something similar, then I have no idea what to do".

"Bloom, I'm not the studious type, I'll be the first to admit that," said Brandon. "But one thing I have learned is that sometimes, you just have to stop worrying and do stuff".

"Wasn't that the reason you and your group ended up fighting an ogre," asked Bloom with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, okay, yes." sighed Brandon. "Sometimes, it kinda backfires. But other times, you just gotta stop worrying about all the possible ways everything could go wrong and just get it done".

Bloom mulled over his advice for a bit as the squire threw a stick for the dog to catch. After some thinking. she said: "Thanks, Brandon. I'll try to do that".

"Happy to help," replied the blond warrior, flashing a warm smile.

The two of them rounded a bend in the road and before them lay Alfea.

"Well, guess I'll be going home now. Goodnight," said Brandon as he headed off.

"Goodnight," responded Bloom.

...

About half an hour later. Brandon marched into the common room of his group's barracks. It consisted of a common room with some chairs, a sofa, a table and a television, a bathroom and four smaller rooms where their beds and a few personal items was stored.

Riven, who was currently watching the news, looked over at the blond squire and asked: "Where have you been?"

"I've visited Bloom. Wanted to check up on her," responded Brandon happily. "Midterms are coming up and she was quite nervous, but I managed to put her fears to rest".

"Ehm... good for you," replied Riven slowly. "Geez, you're full of pep. If you had half as much energy when trying to ride dragons, maybe you wouldn't have had to have your spine readjusted a few dozen times".

"Very funny," replied the blond. "Any news worth caring about?"

"Eh, not really," replied Riven. "Nothing much out of the ordinary today. The most exciting thing is that the current head of the Zenithian People's Party has been revealed to have been taking money from some big name corporations behind his party's back".

"Oh, that's going to hurt their ratings," replied Brandon and winced. "Especially considering how they have been railing against the corporations influence in Zenith".

"Yeah, they're going to look like a bunch of stinkin' hypocrites. Shame really, I like their platform," added Riven.

"So hey, could you zap over to channel nine in about fifteen minutes? They're going to run Nanabi the Avenger again," asked Brandon.

"We'll see, right now, I have the remote," replied Riven, waving said object. At that moment, a simple ringtone could be heard from his room. The magenta haired warrior sighed and headed off, where after Brandon immediately jumped into the sofa and eagerly grabbed the remote.

"Hello, Riven Macrae speaking," he spoke into his phone.

"Hi, Riven. It's Darcy," sounded the reply from the other side.

"Oh, hi. How's it going?" asked the magenta haired warrior, closing the door to his room to get some privacy.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to hear how you're doing," said the dirty blonde witch.

"I'm doing okay. Have been doing really well in dragonriding lately," answered the magenta haired warrior proudly. "Had to get my arm fixed once, but eh, accidents happen".

"That's impressive, especially considering how dangerous dragons are," came Darcy's approving reply. "Anything else or has it been business as usual?"

"Mostly business as usual. Well, except I think that if Brandon's smile gets any bigger, his teeth are going to fall out," said Riven.

"Really? What's he got to be so happy about?" asked Darcy.

"Oh, something about him hanging with... Bloom was it?" said Riven uncertain.

"Ah, the redhead fire bomb that ripped a hole in Magicalis. Yeah, I heard about her," replied Darcy.

"Well, Brandon apparently gave her some advice about her midterms and now he's acting like he's a white knight who just pulled a maiden out of the jaws of danger," continued Riven.

"Heh, well, that sure does sound like the Brandon you've told me about," answered Darcy with a chuckle. "Anyway, I gotta run again, got some homework that needs to be done. We should go out again sometime soon. See ya".

"See ya," replied Riven into the phone and ended the conversation.

On the other end of the line, Darcy cut the connection, a devious smirk forming on her face.

...

In the middle of the night, all was silent in Alfea. Most students were asleep and the only sounds in the halls were the fluttering of a few pixies and the footsteps of Avalon, who was making his rounds.

In the simulator room, all that disturbed the quiet of the night was the gentle hum of the machine. Then the door to the control room creaked and with nary a sound, Darcy entered. Shadows crept from her and covered most of the room, though they did not hinder her sight in the least. She pressed a button and with a barely perceptible rise in sound, the machine started. The screen lit up and a password was demanded. Darcy merely plugged a little device into the machine's port, a password cracker immediately booting up. Less than five minutes later, she was in. She retrieved her little device and plugged in another, and with a few clicks of the mouse, the program was uploading. She pulled out a small hand-held computer and confirmed she was indeed receiving a signal from the simulator. A risky move, she knew, but she needed the data without being too close to the simulator. She shut down the computer and left just as silently as she had arrived.

...

Bloom nervously paced back and forth in her room, occasionally glancing at the clock. "I don't know if I'm ready, because I should be, since I did pay attention in class and Brandon did say I shouldn't worry and just do it, but what if I...". The redhead suddenly gasped, realising she was completely out of breath. "I don't think fainting before the midterms is going to help me, huh Kiko," she said with a smile, glancing at her pet. "You believe in me, don't you?"

The guinea pig made a sound, which Bloom interpreted as a yes.

"I knew you would have my back, Kiko," said Bloom with a smile. "Oh, look at the clock. I better get going now. Wish me luck".

...

Bloom entered the simulator's observation chamber with a throng of her classmates, the crimson clad DuFour already awaiting them. The redhead cast a glance around at her classmates, trying to gauge how they were doing. Some, like Musa, were nervous, shifting their weights, biting their nails and generally behaving like they were about to be tried in court. Others, like Flora, seemed expectant, but very serious and collected. And then there were some like Techna, who took it all in stride while wearing an aviator helmet.

"Alright class, the midterms start now. To make this fair, I have a randomiser program on the computer," began their teacher. "It will pick one of you at random". She pressed a button and a gasp went through the assembled students. After a few long seconds of waiting, the name Bloom Peterson popped up on the screen. The redhead swallowed loudly at the sight.

"Alright, Bloom. Since your knack is fire and does not require environmental aid, well, except oxygen of course, you will be placed in a simulation of an arctic area," explained DuFour. "In fact, the area is based upon the frozen realm of Domino. Now, enter the simulator".

Bloom nodded, stiffly entering the room. She kept taking deep breaths and counting to ten as she walked into the middle of the massive chamber.

"Alright Bloom," sounded DuFour's voice over a loudspeaker. "We'll begin in three, two, one".

A strange tickling shot through her body as weightlessness began and the amber panels shone. The area around her began changing before her very eyes. Small flakes of snow fell from the sky as frozen ground appeared under her feet.

"Alright... here I am," she said to herself. "It's... it's actually a bit cold here". She rubbed her shoulders for a moment while looking around. "I could probably start a fire," she said, as she noticed a nearby snowy forest not far from her current position. "I mean, I could also just create a flame, but it will probably be easier on me to just light up some wood". She entered the forest, a peaceful environment with great trees covered in the purest white. She started picking up some random sticks, before laying them all in a clearing. She put forth her hands and focused her magic. Steam started to rise from the pile of sticks as the snow and water evaporated from them. Then Bloom focused even more, igniting the wood.

...

"Hmm, nothing too original, but very passable work," mumbled DuFour to herself as she kept an eye on Bloom.

"Should we really be hearing the teacher's comments about this?" asked a random boy.

"I asked Palladium about it. The staff considers it educational for us to learn from each other's exams," replied Flora.

"Wait... that's odd," said DuFour suddenly, starring at the screen. "That's not supposed to happen". She pressed some buttons, trying to make the simulator delete the undesired elements, but none of her key presses did anything. "Oh no," she said to herself.

...

"Hmm, maybe I should melt some snow into water," speculated Bloom as she sat by the warm fire.

"Then you can start with this," sounded a familiar voice behind her and Bloom barely managed to roll away from the fire before a massive icicle impaled the spot where she had been sitting.

The redhead turned and stared in the direction of the attack. "I...ICY!" she exclaimed. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Correction," said Stormy as she appeared from behind a tree. "The correct question is..."

"...what are we doing here," finished Darcy as she stepped out of the darkness. Bloom looked around and realised she was surrounded.

"You're not supposed to be part of the test," said Bloom confused.

"Sorry, we are NOW!" yelled Stormy and launched a ball lightning. Bloom scrambled as her camp fire was blown to smithereens and hurried through the woods. She dashed across the snowy ground, the mocking laughter of the witches echoing in her ears.

...

"Miss DuFour. What is going on?" asked Flora concerned as DuFour nervously fiddled with the machinery.

"I don't know how..." replied the teacher with rising panic in her voice. "But something's seriously wrong with the code. It's altering Bloom's test in dozens of ways it isn't supposed to. Oh no, it just disabled the pain threshold".

"Isn't there some sort of main switch we can throw?" asked Techna.

"There is. But it is refusing to acknowledge input," replied DuFour as she grabbed her phone. "I... I need to get Faragonda to turn off the power immediately".

...

Bloom charged through the woods as a tree behind her was riddled with sharp pieces of ice. The flakes falling from the dark sky had become black and soot like, while odd planets became visible in the horizon.

"What's wrong, little Bloom? Can't you fight back?" asked Icy mockingly as Bloom leapt across a fallen log into the grey barren wastes the land had transformed into.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground before her, suddenly revealing Stormy. "SURPRISE!" yelled the wild haired witch and punched Bloom across the face, sparks of electricity dancing on her knuckles. The gasping redhead fell to the ground with a whimper.

"What's wrong?" asked Darcy, sitting in a dead tree above the fallen Bloom. "Can't do anything without your friends?"

"Leave me alone," yelled Bloom and hurled a fireball at the witch, but she easily dodged by jumping out of the tree.

"You disappoint me, Bloom," said Icy as she slowly walked towards the redhead. "I thought you were stronger than that. Come on, fight back". A fist sized hail manifested in the air and was launched towards the redhead. Bloom dodged and sprayed a line of flame against the white haired witch. She manifested a shield of ice, yawned and said: "You'll have to do better than that".

"Come on. Show us what an Alfea fairy can do," said Darcy from behind Bloom, before planting her fist squarely in the redhead's kidney. Bloom gasped and fell to the ground.

"Come on. Can't you do better than that?" asked Stormy, before kicking Bloom in the ribs.

Angrily, with tears of pain in her eyes, Bloom launched a burst of fire from her hand, but the wild haired witch easily dodged. Bloom used the pause to get up on her feet and ran away.

"DUFOUR, PLEASE, END THE SIMULATION," she yelled desperately.

...

"Do something, she's getting brutalised in there," yelled Techna.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," answered DuFour while holding her phone. "Faragonda? Thank the Dragon I got you on the phone. Listen, the simulator has gone absolutely crazy and Bloom is trapped in it. We have to turn the main power off immediately. I tried doing that, but it's not registering any input".

...

"Not good enough, Bloom," said Darcy quietly as she starred at the screen. Stormy and Icy both looked over her shoulders and watched the spectacle.

"If that had been me, I would not just have kicked her," said Stormy.

"The simulations are not supposed to be accurate representations of us, just familiar enough to be an enemy for Bloom. But it's not working," said Darcy. "Well, time to up the game".

...

"Right, get it done as quickly as... oh now what?" asked DuFour frustrated as the screen began acting up again. "What is going on now? Something just triggered further changes in the simulation".

"Triggered?" asked Musa concerned.

"The simulation isn't merely going crazy, somebody is actively hijacking it," exclaimed Techna suddenly.

...

Bloom stumbled over a hill and fell, rolling down the ashen slope.

"Going already?" echoed the voice of Darcy. "Don't you want to stay here... with your friends?"

"What... what did she mean by that?" pondered Bloom, black soot staining her clothes. Then she noticed something not far from her. A large pillar of ice stood in the middle of the bleak surroundings, standing out against the black ground. And there was something inside it.

Bloom took a closer look before exclaiming: "STELLA!"

Inside the ice was the unmoving form of the Solarian princess, her golden hair spread out through the ice. Bloom hurried and conjured an intense fire, the ice quickly melting. As it finally fell apart, the blonde fell out, lying lifelessly to the ground.

"No... No," whispered Bloom as she grabbed the blonde. "This... this isn't real, right? You're not in here with me. You're not... you're not..." A scream interrupted her thoughts and Bloom reluctantly left her friend's body behind as she rushed towards the sound. She rounded another blackened hill when she saw the one that had screamed. In a blackened crater lay Techna, eyes wide but without life, her skin blackened and scorched.

"No," whispered Bloom. "This isn't really happening... this isn't really happening. It's just... it's just supposed to be a simulation". Another pained scream rang out and Bloom stormed ahead, desperate to save her friends whether it was a simulation or not.

...

"This is fucking sick," exclaimed Techna as she saw her own corpse in the simulation.

"We have got to get her out of there. How soon can they get it shut down?" asked Flora.

"I... I don't know. Faragonda said she would get somebody to do it immediately... that's all," replied DuFour completely flustered.

"What about the power line? Can't we break it?" asked Musa.

"No. It's been built directly into the walls and reinforced to ensure random magic can't damage it," replied DuFour. "It would take even longer to destroy the power line than to just turn off the main power".

...

Bloom ran through the dead copse of trees and stopped, starring in horror at the sight in front of her. Before her was a massive chasm, heat and noxious fumes rising from the magma at the bottom. And by it stood Darcy, holding Musa by her throat. By her feet lay Flora, blood still seeping from her cut throat.

"BLOOM... HELP!" yelled Musa desperately. "She... she killed Flora. She's insane".

"Let... LET HER GO!" yelled Bloom.

"Only if you can make me," replied Darcy.

Bloom yelled in rage and pain, and flung fireball after fireball, Darcy easily dodging between them.

"Sorry. Not good enough," said Darcy with a headshake, before pushing Musa away from her. With a terrified scream, Musa plunged into the inferno below. Bloom screamed as she saw her friend ignite into flames and disappear into the magma below. Tears welled up in her eyes as she crumpled on the ashen ground.

"How sad," said Icy, who now stood beside Darcy. "She can't even protect her friends".

"She's completely useless," said Stormy, now also standing by Darcy. "Now she's all alone. And she can't do anything about it".  
"It's a shame she wasn't more powerful," agreed Darcy. "Otherwise she might still have her friends. But I guess they didn't matter that much to her in the end. Or maybe they did, in which case, wow, that was a sad display".

"What are you going to do about it?" taunted Icy. "Going to avenge your dear friends by crying at us?"

"Cry, cry, cry, that's all you can do. No wonder your friends couldn't count on you," taunted Stormy.

"Come on, are you really letting us get away with this?" asked Darcy.  
"No," whispered Bloom and slowly rose. Energy started to pump through her, burning in her heart, soul and mind. "I'm not". Primordial energy flared up in her eyes and an aura of glowing energy shone from her body. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

A flare of the purest power exploded from her palms and blasted the three witches, their screams quickly fading as they were burnt to ashes in seconds.

...

A bright light shone from the simulator room with the intensity of a blazing sun. Smoke started pouring from the machine's panels.

"I don't think that's good," said one student.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Techna.

DuFour and the students threw themselves to the floor, as with a massive explosion, the glass shattered and panels of the machine blew open, smoke, sparks and fire billowing forth from the machine's destroyed innards.

...

"Well... that was gruesome," said Stormy slowly. "Did you design that program on your own? Because that was fucking terrifying. And so are you, by the way".

"I'll take that as a compliment," noted Darcy as she studied the readings she got from the simulator before it broke.

"I'm just happy that wasn't really us," said Icy. "I mean, imagine if we really had been hit by that attack and burnt to dust. That would have been... well, quite horrible".

"Well, look at this," said Darcy with a smile. "We hit the jackpot. Bloom has the dragonflame in her, although I have no idea how that is possible, and it is more than potent enough for our needs. Now we just need to... extract it".

...

"Bloom, are you okay?" asked DuFour as she hurried into the smoking chamber. The amber panels were burnt and cracked, small flakes from the roof raining into the chamber.

As the smoke cleared, the teacher and the students saw Bloom lying at the bottom of the chamber, almost naked with burnt flesh exposed, her hands once again blackened from her fire.

"Oh no, not again," said Techna as she jumped over the railing and skated to the bottom. "Bloom? Bloom, can you hear me?"

"Techna?" whispered Bloom, barely able to keep her eyes open. "You're... you're okay".

"We're all okay Bloom, don't you worry. It was just a simulation. Somebody hijacked it," replied Techna, as others made their way down to her. "Just stay calm, you're in good hands now. We're all safe. And so are you".

"That... that makes me... happy," said Bloom with a faint smile before passing out from pain and exhaustion.

...

"How could this happen?" mumbled Faragonda as she paced back and forth in her office.

"I have no idea," said DuFour. "I am so sorry that this happened".

"It's not your fault, Aure," replied Faragonda. "But we might have to up security after this. None of our students deserve what Bloom just went through. Any idea who's behind it?"

"Sadly, no. Bloom's blast caused most of the hardware to melt," replied DuFour. "I can have them restored, but only to the condition I know they were in last I checked. There is no way for me to recover the alterations made to it that caused today's incident".

"Why is all this happening?" sighed Faragonda. "I don't like it. There is something dark on the horizon, Aure. I do not believe these incidents that have centred around Bloom to be entirely unconnected, especially not after what we have witnessed from her".

"On that note, I did allow her to pass her midterm with flying colours," said DuFour. "She did an amazing job in there. Also, we'll have no choice but to postpone midterms for all the other students until the simulator has been fixed".

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure that the students know that," said Faragonda, looking very tired. "I just hope Bloom can forgive us for not taking as good care of her as we should".

"Headmistress, we all know that you of all people have done everything in your power to keep the students safe," said the crimson clad teacher. "You would never let anything happen to your students if you could avoid it. Nobody could be prepared for what has transpired recently".

"I guess you're right," sighed Faragonda. "I just hope we have the ability to ward off further incidents. Because if we can't, it is our students who are going to pay the price".


	11. Red Willow

Chapter 11: Red Willow

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Musa concerned as she followed Bloom out of the hospital. The redhead had visible bags under her eyes.

"Better now. They got me some sleeping pills," replied Bloom. "Plus, a therapist has been by every day since I woke up... how long has it been?"

"Two days asleep, four awake in the hospital," replied the black haired girl, before fishing some papers out of her pocket.

"Thanks," said the redhead gratefully. "But the guy... can't remember his name, but he thought I was good enough to leave my sickbed and return to normal everyday life. Though of course the teachers will keep an eye on me, just in case".

"Glad to hear that. I don't blame you for having trouble sleeping," replied Musa as she began looking the papers over.

"The worst thing is that I know it wasn't you girls in there," sighed Bloom. "I know that, but sometimes when I sleep... at least Daphne's attempts to communicate with me usually interrupts whatever grotesque scenery my nightmares are conjuring. But the therapist said interaction with you girls would probably help ingrain the idea that you are all okay into my subconscious". She sighed again and said: "And if that doesn't work, I've got sleeping pills now. That also helps".

"Anything else? You looked quite, well, horrible to be honest after you exploded," asked Musa.

After a moment's thought, Bloom replied with: "Nurse Ophelia think I might have suffered minor brain damage. Could potentially result in me having lost some memories, but hard to tell, since it's pretty hard to find out what I have forgotten". As they walked down the halls, passing by a variety of students, Bloom asked: "So, are they any closer to figuring out how it happened?"

"Well, given the simulation, of course those three witches were suspected. But the teachers at CT couldn't find a single indication that they have been responsible," explained Musa. "They've even started investigating students at Red Fountain in their attempt to track down the culprit. To make matters worse, the simulator was so damaged that they have barely been able to find even the slightest fragment of the altered code". After a moment, she added: "Well, at least there's some good news. The simulator is getting a switch to directly turn of the power without asking the simulator to shut down".

"That's good to hear," replied Bloom. "So, how about the midterms? I heard they were delayed".

"Still haven't come up yet, thank the Dragon," replied Musa, waving her papers. "Means I still got time to study".

"Ah, so that's what you..." started Bloom, before quickly pulling the black haired girl aside.

"Wha... what?" asked Musa confused, before noticing another student whom she had almost crashed into. "Sorry".

"It's okay," he replied before continuing down the hall.

"Midterms got you worried?" asked the redhead.

"A little," Musa replied with embarrassment. "I just gotta memorize as much as possible, but every time I go over my notes, I find something I have forgotten".

"I just look forward to hanging with you girls outside the hospital wing," said Bloom as she opened the door to their cluster.

The first thing they heard was Flora saying: "Could you not just put lids on them?"

Stella replied: "Closing my closet did totally not work, my wardrobe is, like, covered in layers upon layers of that stuff, how's the lid going to help?"

"Hey girls. What's happening?" asked Bloom as she entered the room.

"Hi Bloom. Flora asked me if she could put some flowers in my windowsill," answered the Solarian princess. "And now they bloomed and my entire room is covered in pollen. My make-up has become chunky. Even my clothes are covered in layers of sticky, choking pollen. And my hair, don't even get me started on my hair, it was a complete, utter and total nightmare to clean".

"My apologies, it was never my intention to cause distress with the plants. I was certain they were not going to bloom for at least another couple of weeks," replied Flora earnestly.

"So, what exactly are you doing, Flora?" asked Bloom curiously.

"Since midterms were delayed, it meant I had time to expand my studies," replied Flora. "So I've done some experiments with plants I did not have the time for before the delay".

"And now Solaris knows how much of my make-up is ruined," sulked Stella.

"Again, I apologise. I am perfectly willing to replace it if need be," said Flora.

"No, no, it's alright, I got the money for it. Just need to get it sent here... from Solaria," sighed the blonde.

"So, what other things are you fiddling with?" asked Musa.

"Well, I of course have a couple of not so harmless plants in my room, plus I just finished testing a new type of weed killer. Very efficient," answered Flora. "And then I asked Techna to keep a deep cave creeper. I should probably go ask her how it is doing," she noted, before heading for said girl's apartment.

Bloom followed out of curiosity, an equally curious Musa and very pouty Stella following her.

The brunette knocked on the door to Techna's room, resulting in a call of: "Come in".

When Flora opened the door, her eyes widened and the three other girls gasped.

The room was covered in dark vines, snaking around the bed, closet, several computer parts and basically everything else in the room. Techna was currently on the floor trying to figure out what was cable and what was plant.

"What happened?" asked Flora surprised.

"Your plant grew," replied the scarred girl nonchalant, fiddling with the tangled mess on her floor.

"Well, that I can see," said Flora, eyeing the plant covered walls. "But how did this happen?"

"Dunno," replied Techna with a shrug. "Gave it the stuff you mentioned before going to sleep, woke up to this".

"Alright, how much of my quick-grow formula did you give it?" asked Flora as she began investigating the plant.

"All of it," replied Techna.

"What? I told you to only give it a couple of drops every evening," exclaimed Flora.

"Turns out I don't have a pipette. Go figure," replied Techna. "You'd think I'd have one somewhere in here, but no. So I figured the plant could sort it out itself".

"And instead it ended up being you who had to do the sorting," commented Musa.

"Eh, it passes the time," replied the magenta haired girl.

"Back home, they sometimes call that oven logic," said Bloom. When Stella gave her a questioning glance, she explained: "It's the sort of logic that only makes sense to people who don't actually know what they're talking about. Like thinking that a cake that takes ten minutes at a hundred degrees takes five minutes at two hundred degrees. Thus the name".

"Oh," noted Stella, suddenly looking away.

"Seems like Techna's not the only one who has used oven logic," noted Musa with a smirk.

"I was hungry and wanted a cake immediately. I was twelve," replied Stella annoyed.

Flora sighed and said: "I am afraid it will take time to coax this thing out of your room".

"It's okay, it adds to the atmosphere," replied Techna with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I can conclude that most of my recent experiments at Alfea have failed," continued Flora. "The environment has simply affected them too much to give me the data I wanted. What to do?" After a moment of deliberation, she said: "I got it. I am going to go on an expedition to investigate the plants in their natural environment. Classes are cancelled for the next week due to all the rescheduling, so the timing is perfect". She turned to look at the other girls and said: "And I want the four of you to join me".

"Okay," answered Techna.

"Wait, now?" asked Musa.

"What?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"I'd love to. But why?" asked Bloom.

"Part of my future job as a magi on Limphea will involve escorting people around the wild for various reasons. It will be beneficial for me to strengthen those skills before they become relevant," explained Flora.

"I don't know," said Stella slowly.

"Come on, Blondie. It's going to be super fun," said Techna.

"Techna, you're entertained by placing buckets on your head, singing about cleaning and sorting out your cords. Of course it's going to be fun for you," replied Stella sourly.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying the simple things in life," replied Techna with a grin.

"I'm still studying," said Musa.

"Bring your notes. It will only help enhance the experience," said Flora happily.

"Well, I guess if I can get to do some studying, there's no harm in helping you out," said Musa after a moment's consideration.

"I just had nature wreck my make-up. Why would I want to go on an expedition out there?" asked Stella.

"Come on, Stella. Don't you want to help Flora?" asked Bloom.

"Not if it involves trekking through the wilds. It almost never ends well," replied Stella stubbornly.

"Please?" asked Bloom, displaying her sad puppy look.

"I am not going. And that's final," replied Stella with an air of finality.

...

"So... that sure was final," snarked Musa as the girls waited for the bus. The morning sun was barely peeking over the top of the trees.

"Shut up," replied Stella while pouting.

All the girls where clad in form fitting clothes with suspenders, boots, backpacks and gloves, all in a green and brown camouflage pattern.

"So, where are we going?" asked Bloom.

"I have decided to investigate a plant called cheerful gladiolus," said Flora. "The closest place I could find where it grows is Melmamora".

At the mention of the swamp, Stella immediately turned around and began walking away, only for Bloom to grab her by the arm.

"Come on, Stella. You promised to help," she insisted.

"But Bloom," moaned the blonde. "You were there last time. That place is, like, totally dreadful. It took days to get clean".

"Please, Stella. For Flora's sake," pleaded Bloom.

"Alright, alright," groaned Stella frustrated, before stomping back to the group, folding her arms and pouting really hard.

"Anyway, why so interested in this... happy flowerthing?" asked Techna.

"The cheerful gladiolus is a very effective natural anti-depressant," explained Flora. "Several medicines have been made based on its harvested juices, although it is a rather... well, skittish flower".

"The flower is skittish?" questioned Bloom.

"Correct. It is capable of pulling itself down into the ground from which it sprouts," explained the brunette. "Nothing that stops it from being harvested, of course, but it does complicate it. One has to be quite gentle. That or one has to be bringing a shovel". She looked down the road and proclaimed: "Ah, but here is our bus".

...

Four hours later, after a bus ride and a long walk into the marshy area that was Melmamora, Stella dropped down on a big, relatively dry rock and moaned: "My feet are killing me".

"Well, this is as good a spot as any. Is the oil working at least?" asked Flora concerned.

"Yeah, at least I'm not being eaten alive this time," sighed Stella. "Still... what are you two doing?"

Techna and Bloom looked confused at each other, before the scarred girl sincerely asked: "Was that a trick question?"

"You're raising a tent," Stella said, pointing at the sheets of fabrics and various poles the two had unpacked.

"How very observant of you," commented Musa dryly, looking up from the papers she was going through. "Your sharpened senses do not betray you. That is indeed a tent".

"Why?" asked Stella in a voice that was equal amounts of worry and suspicion.

"Did you expect an expedition to only take a single day?" asked Flora confused.

Stella stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief, before groaning loudly and burying her head in her arms, letting out a muffled: "What am I doing here?"

"Don't worry, we're not going to be here for long," said Bloom comfortingly. "Three-four days max, since I can't expect Jacob to look after Kiko for much longer than that".

"So, I've checked the map and found a couple of promising spots where we might find the cheerful gladiolus," continued Flora. "We should spend as much daylight as possible".

"But my feet are pure murder," groaned Stella.

"So is wandering around a swamp in the dark," replied Flora. "Except in that case, it is not an exaggeration".

Stella starred at her, trying to find the slightest hint of a joke, before sighing and saying: "Fine".

"Excellent. Once the tent has been pitched, we can go," said the brunette.

...

Twenty minutes later, the girls had started their walk through the marsh, a thick mist covering the landscape. With weird, squelching sounds, the group traversed rusty pools of water and wandered beneath the thick overhang that was blocking out the sun.

"Musa, tree again," said Flora sharply.

"Huh, what?" asked Musa, looking up from the notes she was reading, suddenly realising that there was a large tree in her intended path. She took a couple of steps to the left before continuing, chewing on a pencil while reading her homework.

"Hey, remember when I said my feet hurt? Well, now my legs hurt. And my back. And my neck," said Stella tiredly.

"That's fine Stella. Watch out for the mud pool," warned Flora.

"The what?" asked Stella, before she fell in with a splash.

"Are you okay?" asked Flora concerned.

The Solarian princess, her front covered in mud, just looked at herself, sighed, shoulders sagging, before marching on.

"I will take that as a yes. Musa, tree again," warned the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked Flora with concern.

"Whatever do you mean?" the brunette questioned nonplussed.

"Well, you almost constantly have to keep an eye not only on the environment, but also on us," explained Bloom. "Is it stressful?"

"I have been trained to handle stressful situations," answered the brunette. "Plus, it is only good for me to have a... Musa, hole in the ground... For me to have a chance to test my escorting abilities. It will often involve people less experienced and trained than me".

"Wait, so Stella complaining like tomorrow never comes and Musa not noticing anything at all is actually helping?" asked Techna.

"Indeed," Flora confirmed.

Techna thought about it for a moment, before zipping over to a plant asking: "What is this?"

"A blue mur. Smells good," replied Flora.

"And this?"

"A blackthorn. Do not touch it".

"And this?"

"A mossback rake. Put it down or it will bite".

"And this?"

"Musa, big rock. Techna, that is an ordinary mistvale willow".

"And this?"

"That is just a rock".

"And this?"

"Stella, big root... you should probably stop and look whenever I warn you. Are you okay? Anyway, Techna, that is moon moss".

"And this?"

"A three-eyed nightwatcher. Do not poke it. They hate to have their sleep disturbed".

"I'm helping,"

"Very much so".

...

Half an hour of walking, investigating thickets, turning over rocks and wading through shallow rivers later, the girls came upon the edge of a large stream.

"Alright, let us take a break here," said Flora after surveying the area. Almost immediately, Stella collapsed into a pile of princess, groaning and moaning about how her everything hurt.

Bloom opened her backpack and started handing out the prepared dinner, some sort of bread with stuff on it.

"So, haven't run across that fancynamed prettything," concluded Techna.

"No surprise," answered Flora. "We may even have passed it. If it is disturbed it does not come out of its... well, its hole for quite some time".

"Sounds like more walking," groaned Stella from her crumpled position on the grass.

"Musa, water's edge," called Flora.

"Huh, water?" asked Musa, looking up from her notes. "Oh, a stream".

"Yes, and we're taking a break. Did you also miss that part?" Techna asked teasingly.

"I did. Sorry, mind's preoccupied," apologised Musa before sitting down, receiving her lunch from Bloom.

"So, what's the next step?" asked Bloom.

"It is the middle of the day, so we still have time to search," replied Flora. "Once we have had fifteen minutes of rest, we should get going".

"Only fifteen minutes?" questioned Stella disbelieving. "What the blazing sun are you made off?"

"Sterner stuff than you, apparently," added Musa.

"Why did I agree to this again?" questioned the blonde sulkily.

"I guess it was when Firetop started resembling a puppy," answered Techna in a genuine attempt to be helpful.

"Well then, why did I absolutely have to go?" asked Stella.

"Because we're Flora's friends," answered the redhead.

"But I tots suck at this. Look at me, I'm a complete wreck," whined the Solarian princess.

"Which is a big help. Apparently, the more useless and annoying we are, the better training it is for Flowergirl," explained Techna. "Isn't that fantastic?"

Stella sighed and in the driest voice imaginable said: "Absolutely stupendous".

"Everyone, quiet," whispered Flora suddenly. The four other girls immediately clammed up and paid attention. The brunette pointed out in the river and they followed her directions. Bloom couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

Out in the stream swam two small creatures. They reminded Bloom a lot of mermaids, except a lot smaller. They had fish like tails, except not scaly, arms with webbed fingers and hairless heads with big expressive eyes.

"Undines," whispered Musa excited.

"This is great. As locals, they might be able to help our search for a reasonable prize, or for free if they are generous," whispered Flora. "We just have to establish contact peacefully". She slowly rose up from her crouched position and held her hands in the air.

"Pre-diplomatic stretching?" questioned Techna in a hushed voice.

"Probably trying to appear non-threatening, I guess," replied Bloom in a whisper.

Pretty soon, the two undines caught sight of Flora and appeared to be shocked, but seeing that she didn't do anything, they kept looking at her from a relatively safe distance.

"Hello, I am Flora," greeted the brunette. "And I have four friends with me here. Get up girls and stay where you are". The four others obeyed, Stella a lot more slowly than the others and with a lot more cursing and creaking. After the undines had noticed them, the brunette continued by saying: "We are looking for a flower. Can you help us? We are willing to compensate you for your troubles".

The two water creatures started speaking to each other in hushed whispers. After a short debate, one of them carefully made its way towards the shore, the other keeping a sharp eye on the group.

"You... you wish to help us?" it timidly asked, though its voice had a strange croaking quality to it that reminded Bloom of a frog.

"Sure. All we ask for is directions to a cheerful gladiolus, the flower we are looking for," confirmed Flora.

"Well, then you will have to speak with our queen," it replied. "If you would please follow us".

"Lead on," replied Flora.

As they followed them down the stream, Bloom asked: "So what are they?"

"Undines," replied Flora. "A sapient amphibious species living in freshwater areas. Related to the ocean dwelling selkie".

"On Harmony, they live in small lakeside villages and aid in the maintenance of lakes, rivers and so on," said Musa. "They're fully fledged citizens, a few even joining some of our academies and schools, though it is pretty hard considering they need to remain moistened to survive".

"They also live on Limphea. They are organized in several tribes and live in small burrows in the mud of river banks," Flora explained. "They are very territorial and can be quite aggressive, having managed to weaponize the poisons of several other native Limphea species".

"Anything else you could tell me?" asked Bloom eagerly.

"The most peculiar thing about them, and selkies for that matter, is that they are all women most of the time," explained Flora. "However, when mating season sets in, they release pheromones into the water which causes a random number of them to convert into males for a couple of months".

"It's true," confirmed Musa when she saw Bloom's shocked expression. "Then what happens next depends to the gender ratio. The rare time there's an equal amount, hey, everyone's happy. More women than men, every male gets a little harem for the season. But if there are fewer women than men, they engage in ritual duels to determine who's worthy".

"Those duels are of course highly ceremonial and very popular on television," added Flora. "The ones on Limphea are much bloodier. They always end up with the excess males dead. A grim business".

"But what then if they all turn into males?" asked Bloom.

"It happens rarely," replied Musa with a grin. "But those years when it does happen, well, I once asked and I was told that, and I quote, 'those years suck'".

...

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the undine village. It was a relatively big and overgrown lake with a shallow stream entering and exiting, making it hard for larger fish to get in. Bloom starred into the depths and saw what looked like woven bubbles with small houses in them.

"This is incredible," the redhead said.

"And unusual," said Flora. "Clearly, the local wildlife presents a threat for them, thus the hidden village. Why lead us to it?"

"You suspect something's wrong?" asked Techna.

"I might just be a bit paranoid," replied the brunette.

"I dunno. They're taking us to their HQ at the drop of a hat. Seems to me something's not quite right," replied the scarred girl. Flora didn't reply, instead mulling over what they were getting involved in.

At the end of the lake was an open-air throne room, with an undine dressed in small but impressive looking clothes sitting on the throne. By her sides where other undines, clad in armour woven from discarded shells, bug plates and leaves, tightly gripping their small spears.

"Welcome, humans," said the undine leader. "I hope you appreciate the amount of trust we grant you by bringing you here".

"We do, your... majesty?" questioned Flora at a loss for proper protocol. The royal undine nodded in acknowledgement. "But this also makes us suspect something is gravely wrong".

"Indeed it is. Tallis here said you offered your help and you are our greatest chance yet," replied the amphibian royal. "Let me explain. When we moved to this lake, we discovered a very useful plant we named xylith. It allows us to weave the bubbles we build our homes in, allowing us to easily hide from those who would harm us. But alas, the xylith is a plant with very special requirements and our attempts to farm it has never worked. Thus, all undine villages nearby who has adopted our method are dependent on us to supply them with xylith. And here is the problem. Xylith only grows on the nearby Black Island, but the island is home to a fearsome monster. Every once in a while, an undine is picked at random to go pick the xylith leaves, but far too many never come back. Just recently, we lost Lusiz to the island. This cannot go on. My people and all other undines need the plant, but whatever haunts that island will not let us take the xylith. But given the chance, it takes us. Please, you are all much stronger than any one of us. We will grant you any boon we can in return for you ridding us of this nightmare".

"Wow, I am getting serious flashbacks to some of my computer games," said Techna, rubbing her head. "I feel like I should click somewhere to accept quest".

"This is a lot more than we anticipated, your majesty, when we offered our help," said Flora. "You will have to excuse me while I talk with my friends here about it". The queen acknowledged her request with a nod of her head.

The girls found a shady spot not far from the throne to talk.

"Of course we have to help them," was the first thing Bloom said.

"I believe I mentioned something about us not being heroines starring in our own feature film at some point," sighed Flora while rubbing her temples.

"But helping them is the right thing to do, Flowergirl," said Techna. "Plus, we got no phones. We left them back at the tent".

"Yeah, sorry about forgetting that bag. Was reading my notes," said Musa apologetically while scratching the back of her head.

"I know," replied Flora. "Still, I would be much more comfortable getting somebody trained for this to look at it".

"Well, what about you, Flora. Weren't you trained on Limphea?" asked Musa.

"Yes, but I am still in training," replied Flora.

"Maybe we should, like, just take a look at it," suggested Stella. "I mean, the undines are small. A big fish is, like, a serious threat to them. But to us, well, we might totally be able to handle it".

"And what if it is bigger than we can handle?" questioned Flora.

"Then I brought the boom," exclaimed Techna with a big grin, revealing a couple of grenades. Everyone else immediately took a step away from her. "You know, you gals are developing some weird habits," continued Techna while attaching the grenades to her belt again.

"It's called survival instinct. You should get one," commented Musa. "Anyway, we can do some reconnaissance, see what's up, and if it is too big for us, then we go back to the tent and call somebody for help".

"I guess that would be for the best," mumbled Flora. "Okay then, all in agreement?"

The four others nodded.

They returned to the queen and Flora said: "Alright, your majesty, we will agree to take a look and see if we can handle whatever it is that troubles your people on Black Island. If we can handle it, we will, but if not, then we promise we will call for assistance as soon as we return to our camp".

"Thank you. I cannot express how grateful I am for this aid," replied the queen relieved.

...

"I'm starting to, like, rethink this idea," groaned Stella tiredly as they followed the riverbank.

"Why?" asked Bloom.

"Because calling the boys from RF and getting them to take a look at it would have involved less walking," groaned the Solarian princess. "I can only barely feel my legs and the only thing I can feel is pain. That and sweat. I can smell myself. I am not supposed to smell myself, that is dis..." She was interrupted by Musa walking into her.

"Oh, sorry Stella," said the black haired girl quickly, looking up from her papers.

"Really?" asked Stella. "Still on those notes?"

"Still haven't memorised it," sighed Musa sadly. "Maybe I should have one of you girls do a pop quiz".

"Can it wait until we're done with our epic quest?" asked Techna.

"That would probably be for the best," agreed Musa, before the group started walking again.

They rounded a bend in the river and came to the edge of a very large lake, in the middle of which was an island. Thick clumps of bushes covered most of it.

"Right, Black Island," said Flora. "We should look for a good spot to conduct surveillance from. Follow me". Slowly, the girls skirted the edge of the lake.

"I vote we eat again before we start starring at the..." started Stella, before Musa walked into her again, pushing the princess to the ground. "SERIOUSLY!" bellowed Stella. "IS THAT PIECE OF PAPER REALLY SO FASCINATING THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE TWO SECONDS TO NOT PUSH ME FACE FIRST INTO THE MUD?"

"Sorry, sorry," pleaded Musa regretfully. "But I have to memorise these if I want to maximise..." The rest of the sentence was cut short as the water's surface exploded and a massive, serpentine head launched forth, biting into Musa's leg. With a terrified scream, the girl was dragged into the water.

Immediately, Flora, Bloom and Stella dove into the water, Techna taking a second to pull out an antique diving helmet from her backpack before following.

Stella's finger lit up, allowing them to see a bit better in the lake. A thin stream of blood guided the girls through the water. Bloom could already feel the pressure building, her lungs felt like they were on fire, screaming for air, when they saw her. Musa was hanging lifelessly from the jaw of the beast, which had pulled back into a cave, blood drifting gently from her leg. Her eyes were closed and the only movement she made was gently swaying in the water, immediately giving Bloom flashbacks to the simulator incident. She gritted her teeth, determined not to fail her friend in real life.

The creature's head was massive, with folds where Bloom assumed its eyes were beneath, two closed slits beneath it that were probably nostrils and a massive mouth shaped almost like a beak. Both Bloom and Stella immediately went to work trying to get Musa's leg free from the monster's mouth. Flora instead swam up to the beast alongside Techna. The scarred girl pulled a grenade and pointed at it questioningly, but Flora shook her head before pulling something of her own out of her pouch. With a determined move, she shoved her fist into the monster's nostril and released the contents of her hand, causing a thorny bush to start growing in its nose. Immediately the beast opened its mouth in pain and started shaking to the point that the entirety of Black Island vibrated. Quickly, Techna and Flora assisted Bloom and Stella in bringing their black haired friend to the top. They breached the surface and swam to the edge of Black Island, all of them gasping for air. Flora only took a second to breathe before turning to Musa, who was lying still at the water's edge. She rolled the black haired girl on her back and checked for breath and pulse. With a worried look on both her and her friend's faces, she started applying regular pushes to her chest. After that, she adjusted Musa's head and breathed into her nose. Suddenly, Musa's eyes opened, and Flora barely managed to move before the girl shot up and stared coughing up water, where after she puked on herself.

"Thank the Dragon you are okay," sighed Flora relieved.

"Define... okay," gasped Musa, trails of digested food still on her lips. "I feel like crap".

"For now, sit still, I'll need to take a look at your leg," said Flora. She used some water from the lake to wash off the puke and blood, and then applied bandages from her backpack. "Best I can do at this point," said the brunette apologetically.

"Best you can do? Dang, that was amazing. You just managed to save her life," said Techna, voice echoing from inside her helmet.

"Good job, Flora," said Stella with a warm smile and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"It was nothing. Just basic first aid," answered Flora.

"I had some first aid training at school, but I don't think I could have pulled that off," said Bloom.

"Well, despite my help, I have far from healed her," said Flora. "We need to get her back into proper care. Problem is that we do not have any way to contact anyone and if we try to swim over at this part of the lake, I have no doubt the beast will take the chance to attack again. And I doubt we will be so lucky again this time".

"Well, what can we do?" asked Stella.

"Either look for a shallow place to cross over or for materials to make our crossing safer. We will have to investigate before I can say more," answered the brunette. "Stella and Bloom. Could the two of you assist Musa? Leaving her here is too dangerous, but so is using her leg right now".

The two girls nodded and helped their wounded friend walk.

"So, why not let me use da boom on that ugly sea cretin?" Techna asked Flora, the magenta haired girl's face obscured by the diving helmet's glass.

"I have no idea how powerful your home-cooked explosives are, so I found it prudent to resort to known quantities," responded the brunette. "Why the diving helmet?"

"I got a re-breather in here, plus, the neck is completely sealed," answered Techna. "Which would have been useful if some of you needed to go up for air.

"A brilliant idea. You seem to have a lot more of those than some of our classmates give you credit for," said Flora. They started walking inland as a line of plants that had grown to the water's edge blocked their path.

"Right. I get stereotyped a lot," answered Techna in a voice that made it very clear how hard she was rolling her eyes. "Just because I like parties, action and threesomes, some people think I couldn't possibly have a single good thought bouncing around in my skull. Pisses me off at times".

"Well, I will say you have managed to prove all of your critics wrong," answered Flora. "In fact, though you have acted thoughtless on occasions, I would never think of you as stupid after what I have... wait a moment". The brunette stopped up, her face the very expression of alarm. "Can you hear that?"

"It might be the helmet, but I can't hear anything," answered Techna.

"Exactly. The swamp is full of animal life, yet this place is dead silent," replied Flora.

"And you know what else?" began Techna. "We've been walking for two minutes and for those two minutes we've had these two walls of bushes on either side, like a frickin' hedge maze. But I sincerely doubt there's a wild gardener living out here, so what's up with that?"

They both turned around and starred at their friends, who were sluggishly following them.

"Hey... wait... for us," said Bloom in a dazed voice before yawning.

"Yeah... we should... have a... break now," agreed Stella, fighting to keep her eyes open. The two of them were dragging a sleeping Musa along.

Both Flora and Techna stared at them in horror.

"Alright, I'll say that's super-duper bad sign number three," said Techna slowly.

"The air," said Flora suddenly, as if sensing something. "It is full of spores".

"Right. Number four," added Techna.

Suddenly Bloom and Stella collapsed on the ground.

"Bloom, focus. You can't sleep here!" exclaimed Techna as she ran over to the redhead.

"Just... two more... minutes... mom," was her last words before drifting into sleep.

"Flowergirl, spores are your field. Can't you do something?" asked Techna.

"I am afraid it is too late. Even if I were to force the spores out of their bodies, they have already poisoned them," answered Flora. "The only thing we can do is allow them to sleep it off, but that will not happen as long as they are here. We will have to identify the source and stop its spore production before I can even hope to shield them from it".

"Alright. So what do we do with the sleeping beauties here?" asked Techna, gesturing with her thumb.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we have to leave them for now," sighed Flora. "We would be ill equipped to handle whatever it is that befouls the air while burdened with three of our sleeping comrades".

"Right. Gotcha," answered Techna, although she sounded less that pleased with the idea. The two of them hurried down the path created for them by the two lines of bushes.

"So, how come you're not affected?" asked Techna as they hurried down the path.

"I have trained myself to constantly keep myself free from spores and such with my magic. It is more or less second nature for me now," answered Flora.

"Right. Any idea what is doing this?" asked Techna.

"A couple. None of them good, but some worse than others," replied the brunette. Suddenly, the path ended in the centre of the island and Flora said: "Oh no. I was hoping I was wrong on this one".

The ground was littered with the mummified bodies of birds and small mammals, a carpet of dead insects covering them. There where even a few undines among them, their dry, cracked skin stretched thin across their bones. In the centre of this macabre graveyard was a massive red tree. Its roots dug deep into the cracked ground, from which seeped a yellowish substance that smelt of rot. Smaller roots had dug into a collection of animals lying by its trunk.

"Alright, so this is definitely the mother of all bad signs," said Techna, staring as the scene in front of them. "Flowergirl, could you update the city girl on what the fuck that piece of weed is?"

"A red willow," replied Flora. "Also known as a blood willow, deathtrap willow or slaughter willow".

"Yeah, with those names, there's no way that's something you just use to spruce up your windowsill," said Techna, eyeing the vibrant red plant. It was massive, with long leafless branches hanging from its top.

"Not at all," replied Flora. "It controls lines of normal looking plants to herd animals towards it and then it poisons them with pollen and feasts upon them once they fall asleep. This one must be really old to be so big".

"Right. It's time do some pruning," said Techna and took a step forward.

"Wait, a word of warning," said Flora quickly. "Those branches are not just for show. It will be able to sense us through its root network, which probably covers the island by now and it can swing those branches to defend itself".

"Spectacular. Weed that fights back," sighed Techna. "So, a plan of attack".

"The roots," Flora replied.

"Right. Let's hit its weak point for massive damage," replied Techna with a grin. The scarred girl stormed towards the tree, kicking up clouds of dusty cadavers as she did. The shiver went through the red willow, before one of its branches launched out towards her. Techna dodged to the side, the massive branch cracking like a whip.

Flora had also set off, trying to approach the red willow from the opposite side of Techna. Another one of the red plant's branches lifted into the air and came down towards her with fearsome force. Flora focused her magic and forced the branch to freeze. She could feel the strain of the tree fighting her magic. She ran forward and let the branch go, the red appendage now smashing uselessly into the ground behind her.

A branch that Techna had taken for a root launched out and hit her legs, causing the girl to fall. Another branch came down towards her, the magenta haired girl only barely managing to avoid having her head caved in.  
"Crap, my shins feels like one giant bruise now," she mumbled in a pained voice as she rose from the ground. "Alright, Willy the Willow. You're really starting to piss me off".

Flora could feel the force from the branch cracking the air behind her. She jumped forward, plunging a syringe into a big exposed root. Almost immediately, a blackness started to spread across it, as the root started dying and shrivelling. Flora got no time to enjoy this moment of victory, as at that moment, a branch hit her back, sending her flying face first into a pile of corpses, her spine and ribs buckling from the force.

An explosion ensued as Techna's grenade exploded, sending stumps of flaming root in every direction. The tree visibly shivered from the damage.

"Wohoo, point goes to me!" yelled Techna happily, throwing her arms in the air. A branch suddenly lashed out, hitting her head, sending her through the air in a somersault before landing hard on her stomach. The visor had cracked, the helmet itself had become slightly deformed and Techna herself hoarsely mumbled: "Alright. Point goes to the pissy tree".

With a pained yell, Flora forced her dislocated shoulder into place. She starred at the irate tree, pondering their options. So far, three big roots had been destroyed, but she only had one dose of weed killer left and it just wasn't affecting the tree enough when injected into the exposed roots.

"TECHNA! GRENADES! HOW MANY?!" she yelled to the magenta haired girl, who was dodging another assault from the angry plant.  
"THREE!" she replied.

"USE THEM ALL ON THE TRUNK!" ordered Flora, before dodging another strike from the tree's branch.

Techna shrugged, before charging at the tree. She slid under a massive branch, crumpling animal parts spraying into the air, before she rolled forward and deposited her three grenades as the foot of the tree. Then she dashed away, helped on her way by a branch crashing into the back of her helmet, deforming it even more and sending her flying face first into the ground.

"GRENADES DELIVERED! GET READY FOR FIREWORK!" she yelled excitedly from her position in a pile of mummified cadavers.

With a resounding explosion, the side of the red willow was torn open, at the same time also snapping off a couple of branches. The tree wavered and shivered from the massive wound it had been inflicted.

"So, now what?" asked Techna.

"Now, use this on its exposed inner parts," said Flora, handing the scarred girl a syringe. "Hopefully, this will kill it. If not, it should at least severely weaken it".

"Alrighty then, once more into the breach," said Techna before storming towards the tree. All of its remaining branches lifted into the air, as the plant seemed to register the two as a grave threat. And then they all came down towards Techna. The magenta haired girl desperately looked for a sweet spot to dodge them that wouldn't require her to spontaneously become two-dimensional, when the branches froze in mid-air. Techna looked over her shoulder and saw Flora straining to keep the branches under her control. Pearls of sweat started pouring off her face from the massive exertion of magic. Techna gave her a quick thumbs up while running forward, before jabbing the syringe into the tree's exposed wound. The red willow shivered as the deadly poison spread up its trunk. It shivered and writhed, its branches spasmed as it slowly died. And then they crashed to the ground for one last time.

"WE'RE BUTTSLAPPING AWESOME!" yelled Techna excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Good job, Techna. Good job," gasped Flora tiredly as she allowed herself to sit on the ground.

"I did a good job?" questioned the scarred girl. "Girl, give yourself some fucking credit, because you're awesome. Who's awesome? That's right, you're awesome".

Flora couldn't help but chuckle at the excited girl's comments.

"We should go through the animals closest to it," said the brunette as she slowly got up on her legs. "See if any can be saved. The spores are quickly thinning out without the red willow constantly pumping them into the air".

The two split up and started to investigate the beings the red willow had fed upon. Many were long gone, just corpses with enough fluids left to feed on. Others were alive, but beyond saving from the roots that had burrowed into their organs. But a couple were only mildly harmed, among them an undine that Techna ran off with to get some water. Flora, however, returned to their three friends. Roots had stretched out from the surrounding plants, probably to drag the sleeping girls to the central part of the red willow to be eaten, but had ceased moving with its death. Flora helped get the three of them into a shade and then patiently waited for them to awaken. After waiting for nearly half an hour, her friends' eyes slowly opened.

Stella yawned and said: "That was just what I needed. A nap".

"What happened?" asked Bloom groggily. "I remember... we were trying to get off the island..."

"You were all poisoned by the red willow that dominated the island," explained Flora. "Do not worry, Techna and me managed to handle it. With some trouble".

"A red willow?" questioned Bloom.

"An unpleasant plant that lures animals close to it and then poisons them so it can feed on their sleeping bodies," replied Flora. "I will explain in detail later, for now, we should join up with Techna".

...

After a short walk, they found the magenta haired girl sitting by the water's edge, holding the undine so she was almost covered in water. The little amphibian was breathing weakly, barely able to turn her head to see the others arriving.

"It's okay. Those are the friends I talked about," said Techna comfortingly.

"How is she doing?" asked Flora.

"Better now that she's in the water again," answered Techna. "I got her to answer a couple of questions. She's Lusiz, the undine the queen mentioned".

"What about... the others?" asked Lusiz weakly.

Techna looked away before saying: "They didn't make it".

"Oh... I am not... surprised. Though it... still pains me," wheezed the amphibian.

Suddenly, the entire island shook, vibrating with force.

"Oh what now, we get an earthquake too as a bonus?" questioned Musa annoyed, as Bloom and Stella held onto her to keep her from tipping over. "Seriously, screw the universe today".

"It is not... an earthquake," said Lusiz after the trembling stopped. "The island... I found out... it is a great turtle. The willow... grew on its shell... infecting it".

"That explains that liquid that leaked from the ground around the willow," said Flora. "The wound must have festered. And the willow must have feasted on the turtle, directly poisoning it and keeping it asleep".

"That's great, but what is a giant turtle doing here?" asked Musa confused.

"There is a species of giant turtles on Magix, called island turtles for their size," explained Flora. "They sometimes migrate across lands like Melmamora to lay their eggs before returning to the sea".

"And while it was up here, it got infected by that red willow plant," concluded Musa, causing Flora to nod in agreement.

"Plus, it has been both tortured by its wound and deprived of food, which is why it lashed out against us," continued the brunette.

...

"You are our saviours," said the queen loudly, trying to be heard over the cheering undines. "How can we ever thank you for aiding us?"

"Well, we were looking for a flower before this mess," answered Flora. "A cheerful gladiolus to be specific. If you could tell me where there is one, that would be payment enough".

"We will do even better," insisted the royal undine. "We will bring said flower to you. You all deserve nothing less for what you have done, especially since you also saved Lusiz. And though we are saddened by the loss of those who perished on the island, we are even happier the threat has been ended".

"Yeah, but how are you going to get your xylith now that the island turtle is moving on?" asked Musa.

The queen's eyes fell before she replied: "We will not. We managed to gather quite a supply, but that will not last forever. Eventually, we will run out. But we will persevere".

"Maybe it is not so bad," said Flora. "I took some soil samples from the turtle and I might be able to figure out what a xylith needs to grow. Hopefully, you will be able to use this knowledge to farm the plants".

The undines broke out into a cheer again, despite Flora's protest of: "Wait, wait, I cannot promise anything, I have to test it first".

"Even so, the fact that you would attempt this for us says a lot about you," insisted the queen. "Ah, and here is your flower". Two undines came forth with a slightly purple flower.

"Thank you many times, your majesty," said Flora gratefully as she placed the flower inside a glass with water. "You even managed to get its roots out. I will be sure to plant it and take good care of it".

The girls waved goodbye to the assembled undines, before starting the trek back towards their camp.

"So, can we go home now?" asked Stella completely exhausted.

"Yes. We have the flower and I dare say we have been through enough today," confirmed Flora. "Though I will say this expedition has been quite the success".

"I wonder if the teachers will believe this story?" questioned Bloom.

"I think my leg is proof enough," grumbled Musa, still supported by Bloom and Stella. "Hey, wait a moment. What happened to my notes? I think I dropped them when the turtle grabbed me".

"Don't you worry, I managed to grab them before we started saving you," said Techna.

"Really?" asked Musa, her face lighting up.

"Yep. Here they are," said Techna before fishing a clump of half-melted paper pulp from her pocket and handing it over to Musa. "Always happy to help".

Musa just starred at the white mess of ex-paper in her hand, her lips quivering and eyes twitching, before she let loose a frustrated scream that could be heard for miles.


	12. Miss Magix

Chapter 12: Miss Magix

The sun of the noon struggled to pierce the grey clouds covering the sky, leaving only a few rays of light to shine through, playing with the many colours of the dying leaves. A chill wind passed through the air and ripped a few of them with it, passing by Bloom as she walked down the earthen path. Besides her walked Brandon, keeping an eye on Sky's dog.

"So, it's been rough lately," he stated, having heard from Bloom what had happened to her over the last couple of weeks. "I was wondering what that investigation was all about".

"It's been stressful to say the least," confirmed Bloom. "Between all these life or death situations, tense midterms, weird dreams and freaky bursts of powers, I wouldn't be surprised if my hair started turning grey".

"Would be a shame," added Brandon. "I mean, I'm in the military and even my year at RF hasn't been that bad. Seems kinda wrong that a first year fairy is under more threat than someone like me".

"I envy you," sighed Bloom. "My parents would die from worry if I told them even half of what I've been through. But it's not like it's the schools fault. As far as I've noticed, they're doing everything they can to fix and prevent these things".

"Trust me when I say not every school year's going to be one hectic series of life threatening events," said Brandon. "I mean, I haven't heard anything like this before".

"Maybe I should just stop jumping into things," sighed Bloom. "I mean, would at least have avoided the Red Willow that way. I think Griselda was torn between scolding us for our recklessness, praising us for our bravery and just giving us a hug when she found out what happened".

"Well, I for one think it was a sign of both courage and kind-heartedness that you decided to aid the undines," said Brandon. "Not many would have done all that for a flower".

"It just felt like the right thing to do," sighed Bloom. "But lately, the right thing to do usually ends up with us facing down some mortal dangers. I think my nerves are getting frayed and my hair's starting to come a bit loose too. Not helping, of course, are my sleeping issues, but at least I'm slowly getting over that".

"It's horrendous what you have been through," confirmed Brandon. "Seriously, whoever pulled that simulator trick on you will probably face some pretty serious charges".

"Right now, I just want a break from all the craziness. But I can't even sleep without stuff being weird," Bloom said. "This Daphne character keeps popping up in my dreams and her messages haven't become clearer. She wants me to find her, but when I try to ask for a location, her answers are always too fragmented. Plus there's simply too many Daphnes in existence. And I've tried looking through the library. Heck, the others helped, even Stella helped me, and she dislikes studying, but nope. Nothing yet".

"I'll make sure to get an update from Timmy once I get back to Red Fountain," promised Brandon. "He's been working on that, plus some other things".

"It's great to have so many friends helping me with my... well, my weirdness," answered the redhead with a smile.

"So, is there anything going on that isn't quite so life threatening?" the blond squire inquired.

"Well, at least I've had a lot of free time due to the rescheduling, though the simulator was fixed yesterday," explained Bloom. "They've even tested their new shut-off switch, so what happened to me should never be able to happen again".

"So school's getting back to normal. That's great," said Brandon. "So, how long before regular school days set in again".

"They expect to finish the midterm of our grade before the week is over and then start with the next grade," the redhead explained. "No set schedule, they're just trying to get it done as quickly as can be reasonably done so as to not waste too much time".

"How are you friends handling it?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Mostly fine," answered Bloom. "Except I think Musa accidentally ate a pencil while trying to reconstruct her notes".

"I think Timmy did that once," answered Brandon while making a face. "Though that was more because Riven startled him".

"How's he doing? No weird altered behaviour since he started dating Darcy?" asked Bloom.

"Not as far as I can tell," answered Brandon. "He's his usual snarky, grumpy self. Huggable as always".

Bloom giggled a bit, before saying: "Oh, there's Alfea". She shuffled her feet for a moment before saying: "It's been really nice walking with you Brandon. I hope we can do it again sometime".

"Me too. Well, I better hurry, Timmy's picking me up soon," said Brandon as he headed off. As Bloom turned to continue her walk towards the school, she could feel her cheeks heat up from a slight blush.

...

The next day, Bloom found herself in the simulator control room with her classmates, a tired looking DuFour standing before them.

"Now class, before we start, I'd like to make it absolutely clear that there is no way what happened last time can happen again," she assured them. "Not only have I've been running diagnostics all night to confirm the code was okay, there's also been incorporated a shut-down switch over there". She pointed at the wall. "With that out of the way, let us see who goes first". She pressed a button on the computer, which five seconds later spelled out the name Flora Cato. "Alright, Flora. Your test is based on both your education here and your pre-existing education, though of course focusing on your knack. There will be a series of challenges, which you may complete in whatever order you desire. When you feel that you are done, you say so and I will bring you out of the simulation. Understood?"

The brunette nodded and resolutely marched into the room beyond.

"Alright, beginning countdown," DuFour's voice sounded over the intercom. "Three, two, one, activate".

The amber panels lit up and Flora found herself floating over the retracting bridge.

The smell of flowers flooded her nostrils and she found herself blinking due to the sunlight being filtered through the glass above. She looked around, finding herself in a massive greenhouse with a variety of decorative plants. A small stream snaked through with a pretty bridge crossing it. Flora scanned the room, suspecting it to be a trick, but quickly noted that if everything was what it looked like, then the room was quite harmless. With that out of the way, she took another look around, noticing several glass tunnels leading out of the greenhouse. Finding no signs indicating where any of them lead, she decided one might as well be as good as the other. After going through a randomly chosen tunnel, she came to a room with two massive bushes growing on either side, their black, thorny vines preventing all passage. In front of them was a table with a dozen elixirs, a piece of paper declaring: 'only one will let you pass through'.

Flora knew the plants, a strain of blackthorn native to Limphea with a particularly deadly venom. She also knew that she had a fair shot at identifying the potion that would make her immune, giving her a chance to squeeze through the thorny vines without dying. And she knew that all the preceding observations were irrelevant and a waste of time. With her magical powers, she forced the blackthorn to roll its vines up, allowing her to quickly pass unhindered. Following the path, she found herself back in the first room, even coming out the same glass tunnel she had entered to find the first test. This would of course have defied all laws of physics, had she not been in a simulated reality.

...

"Very good, Flora. Don't lose touch with the big picture," DuFour said quietly as she observed the brunette's progress. "Bloom, could I ask you something?"

"Sure," answered the redhead as she went up beside her. "What is it, Miss DuFour?"

"I've been trying to talk with Miss Guildenstern about her class' midterms for quite a while, but have been unable to catch her," answered the red clad teacher. "Do you know where she is?"

"Well, she said she wasn't feeling well this morning, so I think she's come down with something," answered Bloom. "She said she would drop by the hospital wing today, so I can look for her there".

"Tell her to drop by my office for the date of the midterm," said DuFour. "Also, if you would remind her that she is late on several assignments, that would be great. The other teachers have also been trying to talk with her. We don't normally ask students to act as messengers, but the girl has been hard to get a hold of this last week. Do you have any idea why that would be the case, Bloom?"

"Nope. Though now that you mention it, I haven't seen her a lot either since she helped me out at the library," said Bloom.

DuFour made a sound indicating her waning attention as she returned her focus to Flora. "Splendid job. Simple but useful solutions appear to be her forte".

...

Flora looked down at the Red Willow she had just killed with her powers. Compared to the one she had faced in real life, this was barely a threat. She had easily fended off its spores, marched through the walls of its maze and finally shut it down with, maybe not ease, but at least a minimum of effort. She continued out of the exit and ended back up in the resting room. Every time she ended up here, she found that one of the tunnels to a previous test had vanished. She wondered what would happen where she to go back the tunnel she just came from, but decided that testing it would be a waste of time. Instead, she picked a tunnel to get to her fifth test.

This test involved a room with a massive tree in it, spiky fruits hanging from its branches. Flora recognised it as a flail tree. The fruits where incredibly hard and only eaten by specific species of insects that replanted the seeds inside. However, the fruits had also become quite useful as weapons in the ancient past, thus leading to the plants' name. She spread her magical sense, getting a feeling for the fruits. Flail fruits where dangerously loose when ripe, a devious defence mechanism the trees had developed, which had resulted in dozens upon dozens of deaths due to flail fruit related injuries over the many years the plant had been known. She gingerly tiptoed around the tree. She could potentially force the fruits to stay on their branches, but if they first descended into free fall, all bets were off. Therefore, she would rather prefer to avoid tempting fate at all. She slowly made her way around the tree, focusing both on the fruits above her and eventual things on the ground that could risk triggering the tree. She avoided a loose branch, walked around a bush, carefully crawled over a rock and only when she had safely entered the exit tunnel did she allow herself to relax, taking a deep breath. She walked out, once again appearing in the safe room.

"Alright Flora, there are not a lot of tests left," sounded DuFour's voice from nowhere in particular. "But from your performance so far, you will pass and earn full points towards your end of year summary. Do you wish to continue?"

"If I have already earned what I can, any further time in here will only be wasting the time of my classmates," stated Flora. "So I wish to end this test".

"Very well," answered DuFour, where after the surroundings dissolved into a bright light, forcing Flora to close her eyes.

When she opened them, she was slowly drifting down on the extended bridge again. She walked into the office, being greeted by a warm applause from her classmates. She smiled and gave a slight bow, as if she had just performed a concert for them.

"Well done, Flora," said DuFour. "You show excellent aptitude for using your knack and a practical sense of problem solving that lends itself to simple but effective applications of your magic".

"Thank you for the praise," said the brunette with a grateful nod of her head.

"Now, let us find the next participant," said DuFour as she pressed a button. Seconds later, the name Musa Xenophon popped up.

"Oh, it's me," said Musa in a strained attempt at excitement, the stiffest smile possible plastered on her terrified face. "Yay for me".

"Go get 'em Cacophony," said Techna encouragingly while adjusting her ushanka. "I am sure you'll pull through".

"Great. That makes one of us," said Musa as she stiffly walked towards the simulator room, looking like she was suffering from a severe case of rigor mortis.

"Cacophony?" questioned Bloom. "Does that mean Stella's the only one with a nickname based on her looks?"

"Nope, changed that to Suntop," said Techna matter of factly. "Just haven't had the chance to inform her. She hasn't been around a lot lately".

"Any idea why she hasn't been around?" asked the redhead.

The scarred girl shrugged and said: "Nope. Easiest way to know would be asking her. Of course, that would require finding her".

"Hope she'll be easier to track than Waldo then," mumbled Bloom.

...

Later that day, after most of the class had made their way through the midterm, Bloom made her way to the hospital wing. She knocked on the door and entered once the nurse had said: "Come in".

"Hello, Nurse Ophelia," said the redhead as she entered.

"Hello, Bloom," greeted the nurse warmly. "I trust you haven't gotten hurt again?"

"Not at all," answered Bloom. "And the sleeping pills you've given me are working like a charm".

"Splendid," said the nurse. "No other issues, right? Trouble eating or focusing or anything like that?"

"Nothing that I haven't already reported," answered Bloom. "Anyway, I actually came by to hear if Stella was still here?"

"Stella? Guildenstern I presume," said Ophelia. When Bloom confirmed it, the nurse said: "I'm sorry, but she hasn't been here today. Lots of students have been here, with everything from lack of sleep due to pulling all-nighters to upset stomachs from worry, but not Stella, no".

"Huh, that's weird. She said she wasn't feeling well this morning," pondered Bloom. "Maybe she just got better after we left".

"Or maybe Miss Guildenstern is preoccupied with non-school related events. Would not be the first time she prioritized like that," noted the nurse. "Anyway, you have a nice day now, Bloom".

...

The phone rang and Faragonda picked it up, greeting the other end with a: "Headmistress of Alfea Emanuela Faragonda speaking".

"It's Griffin," was the answer. "We've checked all the students. Investigated everything we could. Nothing".

Faragonda sighed and said: "Saladin contacted me a couple of hours ago. Nothing from Red Fountain either".

"Dammit," swore the headmistress over the phone and Faragonda could hear the sound of fist hitting desk. "No clues, no leads, no evidence. Somebody mentally tortured a student and there isn't even a single shred of evidence to point to anyone".

"Sadly, that's how it seems," said Faragonda, turning to look out the window. "We have not only failed to protect our students, we have also failed to give them any measure of justice".

"Maybe not," sounded the voice of Griffin. "I'm sure that this is more than a grotesque form of bullying. I get the feeling this is only a part of something greater, which means whoever did it might try to pull something again".

"Indeed. Too many things have happened lately to be safely brushed away as mere coincidence," agreed Faragonda.

"Right. But there's nothing we can do about it right now, a frustrating prospect," sighed Griffin.

"I can't help but wonder what would push anyone to do this," said Faragonda, scanning the students relaxing in the yard. "It was a cruel deed, but what could possibly justify it in the mind of the perpetrator?"

"Don't bother trying to psychoanalyse the culprit until we get our hands on the person. It will just drive you nuts," advised Griffin. "For now, I advice caution, but not paranoia".

"A fine line to walk with a situation like this," muttered Faragonda.

"Yep," answered Griffin. "The only good thing I could find in this mess is that the search has excused me from that awful show-off competition. Zarathustra has gone in my stead".

"I imagine she wasn't pleased with going to see Miss Magix this year," commented Faragonda.

"Not at all. But we determined it through a card game, which she lost fair and square," replied Griffin.

...

Bloom entered her cluster and found most of her cluster mates already there. Techna sloughed in the sofa with a book in her hands, a satisfied grin plastered on her face. Likewise, Flora reclined in a chair with a book, reading glasses on her nose. Meanwhile, Musa sat on the carpet, meditatively playing notes on an ukulele, her face flushed.

"How did it go?" asked the redhead as she waltzed into the room.

"Very well. DuFour said that I had the aptitude, but I needed to refine my methods to make them less crude and unwieldy," said Techna, looking up from her book. "And Cacophony over there almost got the best possible score. She just made some mistakes, mostly from being a nervous, jittery wreck during the event".

"A common issue, common enough that it did not detract that much from her final score," added Flora.

"I'll have to get that fixed before the exams," said Musa quietly. "Right now, I'm just glad that midterms are over".

"So am I. I was afraid you would end up developing a nervous breakdown if this had gone on for much longer," commented Flora.

"That or developing an explosive ulcer from stress," added Techna.

"Yes, I can only imagine how badly it would have affected my score if I had dropped dead from an exploding stomach," snarked Musa.

"Good to hear that you're back to normal," said Bloom. "Hey, what are you reading, Techna?"

"The Next Adventures of Master General Mann Powers," said Techna, holding up the book. "Here, take a look".

Bloom took it, noticing the cover featuring a ridiculously muscled man with an anatomically impossible nurse in one hand and a rope in the other, swinging away from an explosion that would surely have burnt the guy, or at least popped his eardrums. She looked at the page and read the first line she saw: "'If we're stealthy I'm sure we can quickly sneak a troop of seamen up through the back entrance' husked Mann Powers heterosexually'". She looked up from the novel and incredulously asked: "Is this a parody?"

"Nope. Not an intentional one anyway," answered Techna. "The author, Jinn Wolfgang, sees himself as this amazing author, but he's quite annoyed by everyone seeing his books as hilariously awful. He's quit the business five times now out of frustration and keeps claiming that we just don't get his art".

"Weird," said Bloom, handing the book back. "Anyway, has any of you seen Stella? She said she was going to the hospital wing, but she never showed up there and the teachers gave me a message for her".

"I have not seen her today either," answered Flora. "Have you checked her room?"

"I suppose that would be a good place to start," agreed Bloom and walked over to the Solarian princess' door. She knocked a couple of times and after a few seconds, Stella opened the door and greeted her with a: "Hi, Bloom. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask how you're feeling," started Bloom.

"Just fine. Why?" questioned the blonde slightly confused.

"No headaches, stomach pains, nausea, anything like that?" continued the redhead, ignoring the questions.

"No, none of that. Why, should I be sick?" questioned Stella.

"Well, you told me you didn't feel well, so yeah, I kinda expected you to not be feeling well," countered Bloom annoyed.

"Oh, right, that," said Stella, as if it was just a minor detail she had forgotten about. "Sorry, white lie. If the teachers heard the truth, I would totally have had to go through another spiel about prioritizing. Which I tots am, by the way. I am focusing on what's truly important". This statement seemed to catch the other girls' attention, as all three of them stopped focusing on their tools of relaxation and instead focused on Stella.

"I'm sorry, exactly what is it you find so much more important than your education?" asked Musa in disbelief.

"I'm preparing for tonight's Miss Magix," declared the blonde happily, eyeing the group as if expecting agreement and applause. The silence that followed only seemed to confuse her, so she added: "You know, the contest of who's totally the greatest gal in the Magicalis area. With the competition and the judges and the..."

"I am well acquainted with these types of shows," Flora interrupted Stella. "I was just momentarily brought to silence by the fact that you honestly claimed that to be more important than school".

"Miss Magix is a once a year thing and getting in is not easy," replied Stella. "School's an all year thing, plenty of time for that".

"I'm trying to figure out where to start explaining how little sense that makes, but the task strikes me as monumental," commented Musa, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not to mention that you're late with several assignments," added Bloom.

"Right, I'll get to that eventually," said Stella dismissively. "But before that, I tots need you girls' help".

"How could we help? Do you want to borrow my home-made hair-dryer again?" asked Techna.

"Not after that thing blew out one of my windows," answered Stella. "No, I need a crew to help get me fixed up before the competition tonight".

"Yeah, no thanks," said Musa.

"Also, if you spend your time preparing for the competition instead of studying, how will you ever be able to handle your midterm, which starts tomorrow?" questioned Flora.

"I'll pull an all-nighter or something," replied Stella dismissively.

"'Or something' is not a good study strategy," commented Musa, her voice full of disbelief. "Honestly, how can you not take it seriously? Midterms may not be the most important part of the school year, but you can be damn sure it will affect your end of year summary".

"But this is my big chance to get my name out there," countered Stella. "Come on Bloom, please. I'm your friend, right?"

"Of course you are," replied Bloom quickly, slightly shocked by the question.

"And friends help each other, right?" continued Stella.

"Yeah... they do. But... I'm not sure..." tried the redhead unsteadily.

"And helping me with this can in no way be worse than, like for example, trudging through a dreadful, murky, filthy, moist, danger infested, stinking bog which culminates in a deadly fight against a flesh eating tree," said Stella. "You know, just as a hypothetical example of what friends might do for their friends".

Bloom starred at her for a moment, before sighing and saying:" Alright, fine, I'll help".

"Yay!" exclaimed the blonde jubilantly and hugged her redheaded friend. "What about the rest of you?"

"I said, no..." started Musa, but stopped when Flora raised her hand.

"As your friend, I wish to see you succeed in your education," started the brunette when the others had gone quiet. "But I am also well aware that I cannot stop you from doing this. Therefore, I propose a deal. We assist you in this endeavour and in return, you will study all you can until your midterm".

"Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea, Flowergirl," added Techna. "Yeah, I'll help".

Musa sighed and said: "Fine. I will help too on those conditions".

"Excellent, excellent, totally excellent," squealed Stella as she joyfully jumped from one leg to the other.

...

Miles away, inside the dining halls of the great Cloud Tower, Lucy finished her lunch and threw the juice carton in the trash. She was walking out the door of the hall when a voice beside her said: "Good afternoon, Lucy".

The gangly witch threw a look to the side and coldly replied: "Hello, Isabella. I assume that since you bother greeting a mere mortal like me, that you want something".

"My, such hostility," sighed Icy and shook her head. "I just wanted to ask if you were going to participate in the contest".

Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked: "Do you think you could be more specific?"

"Why, Miss Magix of course," answered the white haired witch and stepped to the side, revealing a poster behind her.

Lucy took a long look at the poster before starring down her own body and then finally asked: "Is this the set-up to a punchline about me being ugly? Because if it is, it's not a very good attempt. Or a particularly clever one".

"So suspicious," Icy shot back. "And what if I just wanted to help you?"

Lucy snorted, a small smile actually forming on her lips. "Alright, you got me there. Good one, Frosty. I'll remember that joke for years," she said, chuckling. "Anyway, goodbye".

As she wandered down the hall, she heard Icy say: "What a shame. I'm sure your parents will be disappointed that you didn't even try". The gangly witch froze, thoughts racing through her head.

"And how exactly could you help?" she finally asked, throwing a cold glare over her shoulder at Icy.

"Simple. I can pull some strings to get you in tonight," answered Isabella.

"Right. And then people will take ten seconds to stare at my knees before laughing their asses off," replied Lucy caustically. "I think I can live without that, thank you very much".

"Tsk, tsk, you're jumping to conclusions too quickly," answered Icy. "You see, I can have Darcy make you an amulet that will make you as beautiful as any other contestant. All you gotta do is find something to show off".

Lucy stood still in the hall, face unreadable. After a long, quiet wait, she carefully said: "I... I guess I could do some ballet".

"Ballet? I'm sorry, but I saw your ballet last time I was in the gym" snorted Icy derisively.

"Hey, I've been going through a growth spurt. It's messed up my balance," retorted Lucy defensively.

"Fine, let's just hope you have found it again," replied Icy.

"So, is this the part where you tell me the prize of your help?" asked Lucy, turning to face the white haired witch. "Is there a contract I should sign in blood, promising to give you my first born?"

Icy rolled her eyes, before saying: "No, I'm just doing this to help".

"That'll be the day," mumbled Lucy disbelieving. After a long pause, she finally said: "Alright, I'll take your help. But I swear, if you try to pull anything, like trying to use this as blackmail or anything else you psychos are so infamous for, I warn you, I know where you sleep".

"Right, right, it's a deal," said Icy, rolling her eyes. "Now you'll have to excuse me, I have to make preparations". With those words, she sauntered off.

Lucy stood a while in the darkness, starring at the door Icy had left through. After a moment more, she said: "Your perfume kinda gives you away, you know"

"Oh, ups," said Mirta as she lowered the illusionary shadow that had kept her hidden. "Uhm... do you like it? Flora gave it to me".

"It's okay," answered Lucy. "So, I assume you're going to tell me this is a bad idea and I'm dumb for taking her offer?"

"Well, maybe not like that," mumbled Mirta, fiddling with her fingers.

"I know it's not a good idea," sighed Lucy and glared at the Miss Magix poster. "But I have to try".

...

Darcy sat in the common room sofa, turning a page in her book with one hand and writing down notes with the other.

"Hey, Darcy, look here," said Maria in a most self-satisfied voice. The dirty blonde witch looked over her shoulder, where her wild haired companion was directing a small rain cloud over an array of potted plants.

"Not a single drop spilt," she said proudly, turning to Darcy.

"Hmm, did you also remember to vary the dose of water for each plant?" Darcy questioned.

"Yep," answered Stormy proudly.

"Even the cactus?"

"Yep, even Linus," replied Stormy.

Darcy rubbed her chin before saying: "That's actually impressive. Good job".

"Thanks. I'm hoping to score better than last year in the midterms," said Stormy.

At that moment, the door opened and Icy strode in, a malicious grin on her face.

"Alright, who's going to get it this time?" asked Darcy after glancing at the white haired witch.

Icy seemed to slightly deflate at the uncaring reception, before coughing and triumphantly saying: "I have made sure we can get our revenge".

"Fantastic," said Darcy dryly. "So which slight are we avenging now, oh wrathful one".

"Hmpf, mock me all you want, but I have actually made a plan even you will have to call smart," said Icy coldly.

"We'll see. So, who's the target?" asked the dirty blonde witch, looking up from her book with a look of disinterest.

"Lucy," answered Isabella.

Darcy stared at her for a moment before asking: "Why?"

"When me and Stormy went after that black haired bitch Musa, she did not assist us at all," explained Icy.

"Isabella, I did not assist you," Darcy pointed out.

"Yes, but you did not stop the others from helping like Lucy did," clarified the white haired witch. "She advised them to stay back".

"Yeah, I remember that," rumbled Stormy with a nod of her head.

"See. And now we can get our revenge," Icy continued.

"Oh, I already got my revenge," said Maria. "She ended up inviting me to movie night because of it. So we're cool now".

Icy and Darcy stared at their wild haired companion for a moment, before Icy continued with: "Anyway, I plan to get her into Miss Magix, make her win and at the last possible moment, utterly and completely destroy her victory and with it her hopes and dreams".

"Sounds like a lot of work just for a little bit of revenge," sighed Darcy. "Count me out".

"Actually, I need you to enchant a token so she can look gorgeous until the right moment," Icy ordered.

Darcy looked up from her book for a moment, a look of contemplation on her face, before she said: "Alright, deal. But if anyone asks, I made it to help her reimagine herself. And when your short-sighted scheme inevitably backfires in your face, I'm going to be here to tell you that, 'I told you so'".

"Well, your help will also be appreciated," Icy said to Stormy, her voice conveying that it wasn't a request to be denied.

"Hey, I got my revenge," replied Stormy, denying the request. "Besides, this sounds like one of those things that end up with us berated by the teachers and put to work. And after fixing that damned plaza in Magicalis, I've had enough of that".

Icy's smile faltered and she coldly said: "You're going to help me or I swear to the Ancestors, I'm going to turn your cactus into a popsicle".

"Lay one hand on Linus and I will blast your face off," snarled Stormy, electricity dancing down her arm.

"Actually, I'll have to support Stormy here," said Darcy, jotting down a note. "She's already gotten her own revenge and there's no need for her to get drawn into whatever overly complicated revengeance scheme you've got planned".

Icy looked from Stormy to Darcy and back again, before hmph'ing and saying: "Fine. You'll see that I don't need your help. But I will be expecting that artefact, Darcy". With that, she stomped out of the room.

The lightning on Stormy's arms died down and she turned to Darcy and said: "Hey, thanks for the backup".

"No problem," answered Darcy. "Icy is smart, but she needs to learn when to look beyond revenge and short sighted goals. And the only way she will learn is apparently by getting burned. But that doesn't mean you'll have to get dragged into it". After a moment, she asked: "By the way, how did your taking revenge on Lucy end in a planned movie night?"

"Well, first of all, I've learned transformation spells so I can change the flavour of my juice," explained Stormy. "So, I used said technique on her morning juice. But I didn't know what she liked and disliked, so every morning I tried a new flavour. Some she liked and some she didn't. Especially not the rake egg juice I made, I mean, you should have seen her face that day. Her juice came out of her nose," Stormy said, laughing at the memory. After calming down again, she continued with: "Anyway, she finally found out it was me and thought the spell was cool, so she asked me to teach her".

"Which you did?" asked Darcy.

"Well, yeah, I'd already gotten my payback by then. I just kept it up for the fun of it," replied Maria. "So I taught her and she liked it so much, that she asked if I wanted to join her and a couple of friends for movie night. We're going to see if I can make popcorn with lightning".

Darcy smiled slightly and said: "Juice based revenge ends in popcorn making during movie night. That's a first".

...

Night had fallen over Magicalis, only a few stars visible in the sky above, the rest outshined by the light of the city.

Stella and her friends walked across a central plaza, heading towards the large theatre where the competition would be held.

"A lot of people have shown up," stated Flora as she looked toward the throng of people heading towards the main entrance.

"It's tots a popular event," said Stella as they headed around the building. "Girls from different worlds come to participate".

"Most of them having not gained a spot in their native show-off competitions, so they head somewhere else to get the ego petting they want," commented Musa.

Stella merely ran an ID card through a machine attached to the back door, pretending as if she hadn't heard the comment.

"So, what's our job?" asked Techna as they moved inside.

"You are to assist me in getting ready," replied Stella as they walked down the halls.

"What, you mean like helping you get that war paint on?" asked the scarred girl confused. "But you do that every day yourself".

"I mean, you get me water, help me get my dress on and make sure everything's absolutely perfect," answered Stella slightly annoyed. "Oh, here's my room". She ran the ID card through another machine on the door to room number eleven.

Inside the room was a variety of things, including a mirror, a comfortable chain and big wardrobe. "Everything a girl needs to make herself beautiful," declared Stella as she threw off her jacket and sat down in the chair. "Now, Flora, you brought your perfumes and oils, right?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to unpack," said the brunette as she started going through her backpack.

"Techna, you can get me some water," said the Solarian princess.

"Alright, water should be around here somewhere," said Techna and headed out the door.

"Musa, the music," demanded the blonde.

"I ought to give you some music alright," grumbled Musa as she unpacked a CD. Soon, soothing music that reminded Bloom of beaches and sunlight spread in the room.

"Bloom, hang my dresses up so I can choose one once I'm done here," said Stella while Flora began rubbing oil into her face.

The redhead rolled her eyes before unpacking the big bag, hanging dress after dress onto the hanger.

"I swear, one more order and I'm giving her royal airheadedness a wakeup call," said Musa quietly to Bloom while assisting her with the clothes.

"Get in line," Bloom replied quietly.

Suddenly, the sound of sobs and crying could be heard echoing outside the room.

"Bloom, Musa, go check that out. I tots can't relax with that noise," ordered Stella, while Flora was washing her hair.

Musa growled and turned towards the blonde, but Bloom grabbed her shoulder and said: "First we check if anyone needs help. Then the regicide".

The two girls walked outside and looked down the hall, where a dark skinned girl with a massive afro cried into the shoulder of another very confused looking woman.

"Is everything okay?" asked Bloom as they neared the two.

"My hair," sobbed the afro girl. "My beautiful silky hair. I just washed it like always and then... and then..." She sniffed and touched her afro, causing it to wobble like jelly. With renewed tears, she started sobbing into the woman's shoulders again.

"It's okay, Cindy. I'm sure you still got a shot," tried the woman reassuringly.

"No, no, I can't be seen like this," sobbed the girl and ran down the hall past Bloom and Musa. At the corner she bumped into Techna, who almost dropped the pitcher of water and glass she was carrying.

"Hey, where's the fire?" asked Techna. "Oh, hey, nice 'fro".

Her comment caused the dark skinned girl to wail in sorrow after which she stormed crying down the hall.

"Ehm, was it culturally insensitive to call that a 'fro?" asked the magenta haired girl confused.

"No, but Cindy never uses an afro," explained the woman. "She must have mixed up her balsam or something. I keep telling her to let me help with that, but she's very protective of her hair". She sighed and ran after the girl.

"Anyway, let's get back to Stella so we can serve her every whim," commented Musa annoyed as they walked back to Stella's room.

Not far from them a door creaked slightly open, a triumphantly smiling Icy behind it.

...

"Does my hair look good still?" asked Stella, her voice at the edge of panic, as they walked towards the scene.

"Your majesty's hair is just as impeccable as half a minute ago, when you last asked," Musa dryly informed the blonde.

"And before you ask, no, your clothes have not mysteriously acquired rifts or stains of unknown nature in that time either," added Bloom, starring at the golden ball gown Stella had chosen to wear for her presentation.

"Oh. Good. That's good," said Stella.

In the backstage area stood the other nine participants, humans, elves, leprechaun and to Bloom's surprise, a single ogre, all of them beautifully dressed with hair styled in all kinds of manners. The air was thick with perfume.

"You have some competition ahead of you," stated Flora.

"I know," squeaked Stella.

"Ladies and gentlemen," sounded an announcer from the scene. "We are now ready to present to you the fine ladies of this year's Miss Magix". The curtain started to lift and all the assistants ran to the side, giving the contestants ample room to spread out and be noticed. "Sadly, Cindy Livingwood had an accident with her hair care products, so she has decided to step down. However, the rest are still ready. First, contestant number two, Ashley Farnsworth from Harmony. Contestant number three, Jane Quest of Eraklyon. Contestant number four, Bert of the clan Ironmaw of Pyros".

In the room where several round tables, where the audience sat. At one table sat Faragonda, trying to look as interested as possible in the proceedings.

"Why do you never send someone in your stead?" questioned Zarathustra as she sat down by the elderly headmistress.

"I try to be good to my staff," Faragonda answered. "I heard you played cards to decide who should go".

"Indeed. Bittersmoke has an impressive poker-face," commented the scarred witch.

"Hello, may I sit here," asked a soft voice. The two teachers looked up to see the Red Fountain teacher Belisma.

"Sure, the more the merrier. And we'll need as much merriment as possible," commented Zarathustra as the marks-mistress sat down. As girl after girl stepped forward in the light at the mention of their name, enormous smiles plastered on their faces as they soaked up the attention, Zarathustra asked: "Remind me why we have to suffer through this".

"Our students often participate and therefore we have an honorary seat here," explained Faragonda.

"...contestant number ten, Lucia Lavender of Harmony and finally, contestant number eleven, Stella Guildenstern of Solaria," finished the announcer, a thin, sharply dressed man with a complicated hairdo. Applause broke out among the audience and the girls on stage gracefully bowed as the curtains lowered. "And now, while the girls get ready for their performance, a word from our sponsors".

In a dark corner of the room, far in the back, Icy sat alone, watching the proceedings with an expectant smile.

...

Behind the scenes the girls split up to get ready, while a commercial jingle blasted from the loudspeakers about how everyday was great at some supermarket.

Stella stiffly wandered off the stage, a rictus like grin plastered on her face. Beside her walked another contestant, a tall, smooth skinned girl with long flowing green hair who constantly fiddled with an amulet she wore around her neck.

"Good job. You managed to smile and wave without breaking anything," congratulated Musa, before she turned her attention to the girl and asked: "So I heard you're from Harmony. What part of it?"

"Oh... I'm... ehm... I'm actually from Popularis," answered the contestant, before continuing with a quick: "Sorry, gotta go, has to prepare". Then she quickly ran off.

"Everyone's busy today, apparently," commented Techna.

"She's from Popularis. Odds are she didn't want us regular people to taint her hair or something," commented Musa.

"It sounds like you either have experience or prejudice," commented Flora neutrally.

"Alright, not everyone from Popularis is bad, I'll admit," said Musa. "But they do produce a lot of beautiful and talented people, which has made most of the city think they're the Dragon's gift to the multiverse".

"Yeah, still, did anything about that girl seem... I don't know, slightly off to you?" asked Bloom, starring down the hall the girl had left through.

"Not more than can be expected from these overly nervous contestants," stated Flora. "Anyway, let us return to Stella's room so she can get redressed".

...

When the girls returned to the scene, Stella was wearing a wide brimmed hat, a brown west and black blouse underneath, plus loose fitting denim pants.

"So, this is traditional Solarian garb," commented Bloom.

"Well, the materials have been updated over the years, but yes, other than that it's a very traditional clothing style associated with some of the oldest nomadic tribes," confirmed Stella.

Bloom peaked out from the side of the scene and asked: "Hey, where are the judges?"

"They're hidden among the audience," answered Stella. "To make it impossible for the contestants to gauge their reactions. Or flirt with them".

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the contestants are ready to show off their skills," said the announcer, his voice amplified over the loudspeakers. "Let's get ready for contestant number two, who will be showing off her acrobatics".

An elven girl in form fitting clothes stepped onto the scene, where different gymnastic tools had been placed. The girl bowed, before she started her routine, jumping across pommel horses and vaults.

In the back of the room, Icy mumbled to herself: "You're on thin ice, lady," and focused her magic.

On the scene, the girl swung out of the still rings and landed on the mat, which immediately slipped from under her, causing her to fall and bash her head into the floor. The audience winced loudly. Assistants immediately jumped forth to assist and the girl was dizzily helped out from the scene.

"Uhm... well, an unfortunate conclusion, but otherwise a great performance," said the announcer. "Alright, let's move on". The various gymnastic tools lifted from the floor and floated off the stage. "Next, contestant number three, who's going to demonstrate her juggling skills".

A human girl in glittering clothes walked onto the scene and started juggling with pins. Five seconds into the act an expression of surprise appeared on her face as she fumbled with the pins, before one crashed into her face and knocked her to the floor.

Zarathustra scratched her head and asked: "Did these girls just pick a talent at random?"

"No," answered Faragonda. "You can say a lot about these shows, but the girls are talented. It's part of the show, they have to be impressive at something, or they won't wow the judges".

"Indeed," mumbled Belisma as she eyed the scene in suspicion.

"Okay, that was quite unfortunate," continued the announcer, adjusting his collar. "We're going to move on. Contestant number four will demonstrate her singing skills".

The ogre lady stepped out into the light, her massive pigtails bouncing up and down, coughed and started to sing. Or rather, tried to sing, because an unholy reverberating croaking was all that came from her mouth. Several audience members buried their ears beneath their hands and gritted their teeth in pain. One audience member dived beneath the table and one woman dove head first into a cake to escape the pain. Children across the room started screaming and one man pushed a girl into a soup bowl while running for the door. The ogre lady immediately stopped, a massive blush appearing on her face before she ran crying off the stage.

"What. Was. That?" asked Zarathustra as she tried to get her frazzled hair under control.

"This is unprecedented," stated Faragonda. "One or two competitors might make mistakes, but nothing at this level".

"Right," agreed Belisma. "Once is happen stance, twice is a coincidence and thrice is a conspiracy. Excuse me, I'm going to take a look around". With those words, the plum marks-mistress left the table.

After the announcer had gotten his microphone replaced, he said: "Well... uhm... that... Anyway, so contestant number five is going to show off her doves".

A leprechaun in a top hat strode onto the scene, accompanied by a massive cloth covered cage, which was shaking a lot. The girl raised an eyebrow and asked: "Hey, are you all okay in there?" before withdrawing the cloth. Immediately the cage burst open and dozens of screeching doves charged forth. The audience screamed as the birds began dive-bombing them and crapping on the the assembled people. Confusion raged as tables were overturned by fleeing people. At the scene, the announcer was screaming for help while trying to fend off several enraged birds with his microphone, causing screeching noises to be broadcasted loudly across the hall.

At the sideline, the other contestants and their assistants stared in confusion.

"The fuck kind of show is this?" asked Techna. "If I knew it was going to be like this, I'd watch more of these competitions on the TV".

"I don't think this is normal," stated Bloom. "Though these kinds of shows might just be different in this world".

"No, no, this is definitely not supposed to..." started Stella before screaming: "THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!"

Several berserking doves flew towards the backstage area, causing the people to scatter.

Resolutely, Techna pulled an umbrella from her backpack and unfolded it, protecting her friends from the ensuing rain of dove excrements.

"You brought an umbrella in here?" questioned Stella over the sound of bird crap pelting the umbrella. "Why did you... never mind that, I'm just relieved you brought it".

Slowly, the doves were captured and some semblance of order was restored. At this point, nearly a quarter of the audience had fled.

The announcer stood on the scene, several gashes in his clothes and his hairdo annihilated, remade into a fuzzy, unruly clump by the furious bird. "Alright," he started, sounding like one on the brink of a nervous breakdown. "Despite these... incidents... we will go on. Next is contestant number six with her... oh no". In the voice of a man that knew he was doomed, the announcer continued with: "With her trained dogs".

An elven girl with fiery orange hair stepped onto the stage, visibly wary of whatever cruel deity that had decided to smite the contestants. A dog cage floated in beside her

"Alright, Fiffy, Lafayette and Fefido. Are you ready?" asked the girl as she neared the cages. Whimpering was the only answer. "Huh, what's wrong, girls?" She opened the cage doors, which immediately were forced open as the dogs stormed out, howling in terror. The announcer was knocked off his feet as the biggest dog crashed into his legs. The hounds, yelping in fear, ran among the audience, streams of urine spraying from them as their pure undiluted fear destroyed their bladder and, most unfortunately, also their bowel control. People screamed and jumped as the animals charged for cover underneath them. Food was knocked off the tables, people smashed into one another and chaos reigned once more. A man jumped out a window, an expensive vase flew through the air and crashed into an unsuspecting guard while several people were fighting each other to get out of the main doors.

"Well... I cannot claim I expected this," commented Zarathustra as she and Faragonda stood on a table to avoid the animals. "So, sabotage?"

"Sabotage," confirmed Belisma as she ran by.

"That has become obvious," added Faragonda while adjusting her glasses

Stella stared at the unfolding chaos in horror. "What's going on here?"

"Yeah, I'm suspecting some sort of foul play," Musa chimed in.

Once more, order was restored and what was left of the audience returned to their seats. The announcer swallowed loudly as he saw them glowering at him. A lot of people were going to expect their money back after the show ended. "Alright... let... let us move on," he said, trying desperately to sound cheerful. "Next... uhm... next up... hang on, I got the list right here... next is contestant number seven with her ring juggling".

A human girl slowly stepped unto the scene, weakly smiling to the displeased audience. Slowly she started juggling her rings. Then five seconds later, one slipped from her grasp, sailed through the air and nailed a man in the back who was cleaning the floor, causing him to hit a waiter with his mop, causing him to spill chocolate sauce all over a family of four. The girl froze, before saying: "My rings... My rings were..." before she ran off the stage.

In the back, Icy leaned over the table, having to use all her willpower to not break out in laughter at the sight of what her little tricks caused.

"And now, number eight with her ribbons," said the announcer in a hollow voice.

A leprechaun with black hair stepped forth and started to dance, getting two seconds before her ribbons stuck to her like glue, causing her to topple over and ending up looking like a pink mummy. Her assistants quickly got her off the stage.

"And now, contestant number nine with her cheerleading routine," continued the announcer, his face ashen and all life drained from his eyes.

The contestant, a beautiful blonde elf, smiled and took two steps onto the stage and then immediately crashed through the floor.

The announcer stared at the hole in the scene, after which he began sobbing into his hands.

"This has become a farce," stated Flora. "Can there be any doubt at this point that somebody has sabotaged the proceedings?"

"Nope," answered Techna.

"Hey, did you girls bring my water flask?" asked Stella.

"Oh, d'oh, I forgot," said Techna while face palming. "Give me a moment, I'll get it".

In the audience, the teacher and the headmistress stared at the scene in silent shock, while several assistants and guards rushed up to assist the cheerleader.

"It's not even subtle anymore," commented Zarathustra. "So, who do you think it is? A scorned competitor that did not win last year?"

"I imagine our good friend Belisma will be able to figure that part out," commented Faragonda.

"I'm close to, at least," she said as she popped up behind them.

"So, how exactly do you plan to handle whomever orchestrated this disaster?" questioned Zarathustra.

"I never go anywhere without a weapon," she answered with a smile and held up a couple of bolas.

"You brought bolas to this competition?" asked Faragonda surprised.

"I never go anywhere without being able to defend myself," answered Belisma. "Plus, I brought the bolas because the guards outside thought the rocket launcher was a bit too much". Then she disappeared into the crowd again.

Faragonda looked at Zarathustra and asked: "Was that a joke?"

Zarathustra just shrugged in response

"And now, contestant number ten," sobbed the announcer.

Lucinda stepped on stage, gingerly avoiding the hole and looked on the audience. Almost half of them where gone and the ones that had stayed looked ready to riot and start burning things if they were subjected to any more antics. The girl coughed and then started dancing. Gracefully, she twirled, jumped and spun. The light followed her as she gracefully moved around the scene. The audience was spellbound by her performance, almost none of them able to take their eyes of the girl. When she finally finished, a thunderous applause accompanied by enthusiastic whistling washed across the stage. The girl waved to the audience, tears of joy in her eyes as she walked out.

"So, the suspicious girl does not get a dose of bad luck," commented Bloom.

"It is very suspicious," agreed Flora. "Not enough to pass judgement, but certainly enough to warrant further investigation".

"Well, that was a relief. A great performance," said the announcer, breathing in relief. "And now, our final contestant, number eleven who will do the Solarian dance of joy".

At this moment, Techna returned and handed the Solarian princess her water, which she greedily gulped down.

"Alright, go get them," said Bloom.

"Bhanks Tloom," answered Stella and headed out on the stage. The other girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Did that mean anything?" asked Bloom.

"I don't think so," Musa replied.

On the stage, Stella started her dance, an enthusiastic and intense piece that required her to jump around. She landed in one spot and was gone the next second, which was fortunate, because the floor creaked and gave away. Stella yelped and jumped away as another section of the floor crumbled beside her. Gasps went through the audience and the announcer had gone pale as snow, the microphone crushed in his stiff grip. The blonde continued on, swirling and jumping, running across the scene as several floorboards buckled and collapsed. Finally, she landed on the centre of the scene and bowed, accompanied by the smashing sound of one of the lamps falling to the floor two centimetres from her. Silence fell on the room, only interrupted by the bump of the announcer fainting from stress.

Then the audience erupted in cheer as guards helped the announcer regain consciousness. "Alright," he said, mildly confused. "After that fantastic dance number and the terror of our top modern, regularly maintained scene collapsing like a two nummi shed, how do you feel?" He pointed the remains of the microphone towards Stella.

"Gery vreat, yhank tou," she answered. There was a short pause before she seemed to realise what she had said. Her eyes widened a fair bit and she clammed her mouth shut.

"An original answer at least," commented the announcer in a drained voice. "Thank you. We'll take a short break while the judges contemplate the winner".

Stella stiffly walked off the scene and over to her friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Bloom concerned.

"Shere's tomething wrong with vy moice," she said, pointing at her throat.

Flora took the water flask from Techna and began sniffing it. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as her magic permeated the flask and she said: "Yes. It is very faint, but it is there. Your water has been poisoned".

"Phat, woisoned?" questioned Stella with a hint of panic.

"Indeed, much like your competitors and their animals I imagine," concluded Flora. "Enchanted plant extracts. Or rather, cursed. Though it is very diluted and nothing harmful. Well, to anything but the ego. The effect will fade very soon".

"Dank the Tragon tor fhat," said Stella.

"The judges have finished deliberating. Contestants, come out on the scene," sounded the tired voice of the announcer. Most competitors walked out on the stage, a few of them unable to show their face. Most of them looked quite dissatisfied and angry. The announcer was handed an envelope and read from it: "And the winner of this year's Miss Magix is..." A drumroll started. "Miss Lucinda Lavender of Harmony".

Most of the competitors just send the winner a smouldering glare, while Stella loudly groaned in disappointment.

The green haired girl stepped forward, the light falling on her as the audience erupted in cheer. Tears of joy fell from her eyes as she was handed a crown and bouquet of flowers.

In the back, a predatory smile manifested on Icy's face as she snapped her fingers, sending a charge of magic through the air. Suddenly, the audience gasped and a shocked silence reigned.

'Lucinda' starred in confusion at the shocked audience before looking down at herself. With rising panic she realised the spell had stopped working and she had gone back to being Lucy. "Uhm... I'm... I... I just..." she tried, before freezing on the stage, the only sign of life being her buckling legs.

Behind Fargonda and Zarathustra, Belisma's head popped up and she simply said: "Found her", before disappearing again.

"Alright, let us get ready to finish this ridiculousness," stated Zarathustra and rose from her chair.

In the back of the room, Icy quietly left her chair, silently heading for the door, satisfied that she had gotten her revenge by utterly humiliating Lucy and counting on her to provide a distraction. She reached for the door, but stopped for a second due to a strange sound. This proved to be a mistake. Suddenly two balls connected by rope spun around her and tied her arms to her body. She stumbled back, only for something similar to happen to her legs and she fell to the floor with a crash.  
"I'm afraid you aren't quite as subtle as you think you are," stated Belisma as she walked over to the fallen witch. "Especially that last stunt helped pinpoint you. Zarathustra, I believe this one is yours".

The scarred witch just gave a livid: "Indeed", while letting her gaze fall on Icy, who was now quite aware of how much trouble she was in.

Meanwhile, Belisma and Faragonda rushed to the stage and slowly escorted the almost comatose Lucy off the stage.

"Huh," stated Stella. "Hey, if she's disqualified, then I'm the winner, since I had the best performance".

The other contestants immediately turned to glare at her with such force that if Stella had been set on fire by it, few would have been surprised.

"Or, you know, maybe one of you had the best performance," Stella said quickly, leaning away from the irate contestants. "Rock on, girls".

"I just got an announcement from the judges," said the now incredibly tired looking announcer. "Due to the amount of cheating and sabotage, this competition has been declared null and void. However, all of today's participants are promised a spot on next year's show if they want to participate again. With improved security of course," the announcer hastily added, as the battered, bruised and utterly humiliated contestants looked just about ready to break him in half. "And now, a word from whatever sponsors we have left".

...

The girls left the building, a sulking Stella walking slowly behind the others.

"Welp, like every other trip we've been on to Magicalis lately, this was a fucking disaster," stated Techna. "It's becoming a bad habit".

"Between the attacks, angry mobs, kidnappings and other complete breakdowns of law and order, I'm starting to develop an aversion to this city," commented Musa.

"Girls," started Stella in the saddest voice imaginable. "I wanna go stuff my face with some cake somewhere".

"You... what?" asked Musa in disbelief.

"Actually, I know a very good café nearby," said Flora. "It is very popular among students for studying".

"Wait, studying?" questioned the blonde.

"Yes, remember the deal? If we assisted you, you were going to study as much as possible until tomorrow," explained Flora. "Your victory or lack thereof had no bearing on this".

"Oh, right, of course," said Stella. "But, see, I accidentally forgot my books back at Alfea, so I'm sorry, can't do".

"I figured you might be too busy to remember such details in your efforts to win the title of Miss Magix," said Flora understandingly. "Lucky for you, I packed all your books".

Stella's smile immediately vanished and she asked: "You what?"

"And I've been by the library," said Musa with a smirk. "And I found lots and lots of extra material for you. As a good friend should".

"Wai... wha?" asked Stella confused.

"And I've found lots of stuff online and recorded myself reading it aloud," said Techna helpfully and opened her fanny pack, revealing the CD's within.

"Tha... thanks," stated Stella slowly, her shoulders sagged at the thought of all the schoolwork that lurked in her immediate future. "You're... such... amazing friends".

...

The next day, Stella and her class was in the simulator room. There were bags under her eyes and she found it hard to stop yawning all the time.

"Alright, Stella, it is your turn," said DuFour after having graded another student. "Now, your test in based on predicting how using your light will affect things and how you can use these effects to solve problems".

"Sure, sure," yawned Stella and slowly walked into the chamber. The amber panels shone and Stella found herself in a building with white walls.

...

Meanwhile, in Cloud Tower, Lucy found herself in the detention room. She stared at the blackboard in front of her, twirling the provided chalk between her fingers. Her task was easy enough, a surprisingly light punishment all things considered and yet, Lucy found it incredibly hard. She had managed to write the sentence almost twenty-five times out of the required hundred before she had to stop. Now, she just stared at the sentences she had written.

'I'm good enough as I am'.

That sentence provided a bigger obstacle than one would think.

Sighing deeply, Lucy walked forward and prepared to try to write the sentence again, when a voice behind her asked: "Trouble?"

Lucy turned around in shock and saw that Griffin had appeared in the room, sitting in a chair by the table. Yet, unlike how Lucy normally saw her, the headmistress of Cloud Tower had let her hair come loose and she wore surprisingly normal and a tad bit bland clothes, a far cry from the elaborate and dramatic dresses she usually wore.

"Relax, I'm not here as headmistress Griffin. I'm just Guinevere right now," said the headmistress reassuringly. "Zarathustra mentioned that you took your time".

"Yes, I... I'll get it done. Soon. Almost halfway done in fact," said Lucy.

Guinevere just looked at the blackboard with a raised eyebrow. "Sit down," she advised, gesturing to the other chair. Lucy did so, averting her gaze. "So, what was that all about?" Griffin asked after a short pause.

"I... I just wanted to impress my parents," said Lucy after a long pause.

"Your parents?" echoed Guinevere thoughtfully. "Remind me, where are you from, Lucy. My memory is sadly not good enough to remember everything about you lot".

"Harmony," Lucy stated quietly. "Popularis to be specific".

"And let me guess, your parents managed to pump out a lot of self-absorbed underwear models and now they're disappointed because you dare to be human and therefore not an idealised archetype manifested in flesh to guide us all?" asked Guinevere.

Despite the situation, Lucy couldn't help but chuckle and she said: "That's a very apt description. I have some older and younger brothers. They're all what you'd call hunks, masculine and doing manly things". Her smile faltered and with a sigh, she said: "And then there's me".

After a moment of silence, Guinevere said: "You know, I'm also from Popularis. And let me tell you, they were just as snobby and pretentious back then. Girls like us, who look like bikes in leather vests, bony and thin to the point of emulating corpses, we never stood a chance compared to their jocks and bimbo bitches". Again, Lucy found herself chuckling and the headmistress continued with: "It's a race we can't win. But here's the thing, we should not even be participating. Popularis thinks it can define beauty, as if there ever was a singular scale to judge on. Thing is, Lucy my girl, there's plenty of people who will love you, even if you look like a fossilised hag who's never seen the sun".

"Like you?" asked Lucy cheekily, causing Griffin to laugh.

"Yes, my point exactly," chuckled the headmistress. "And if I got a chance, then so do you. If not, I swear I'll eat my shoes for breakfast".

With renewed energy Lucy rose from the chair and so did the headmistress.

"Better now?" Griffin asked.

"Much better," said the gangly witch relieved. "So, now that I've learned my lesson, can I go?"

Griffin just chuckled, patted Lucy on the shoulder and mirthfully said: "By my count, you're missing about seventy-five sentences. Get to it".

...

Back at Alfea, Stella stumbled out of the simulator. Many of her classmates were doing their best to avert their gaze and not die from laughter.

"So... did I do okay?" Stella asked timidly.

"I'm pretty sure I could be fired for calling that performance okay," said DuFour. "Stella, you managed to kill yourself thirty-nine times. You solved three tests, more by luck than anything else. And I had to lower the difficulty thrice. I'm sorry Stella, but I have no choice but to fail you. I don't like doing it, but you have showed zero growth from last year's exams. In fact, you're almost regressing. If you don't improve yourself quickly, you risk having to redo the year".

"I'll keep that in mind," sighed Stella sadly as she left the simulator.

...

In Cloud Tower, Darcy sat in the sofa, comparing her notes with the book to see if she had missed anything important. Stormy was behind her, directing multiple clouds around in air at once.

The door opened and Icy staggered in, tired, dirty and with blisters on her hands.

"So, how is the reconstruction of the theatre going?" asked Darcy conversationally.

"Do not say it," warned the white haired witch as she sat down in an armchair.

"Whatever are you referring to?" asked Darcy innocently.

"Do. Not. Say. It," stated Icy through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I won't say it," said Darcy, agreeing to her demands.

Icy sighed in relief.

"However, here's what I will say. I told you so," continued Darcy with a devilish grin.  
With a furious glare, Icy gripped the armchair tightly, a layer of frost covering it, before she seemingly deflated and sunk into the chair, drained of energy.


	13. Aura

Chapter 13: Aura

Faragonda stood in her office, starring out the window. Flakes of snow gently fell from the sky, colouring Alfea white. To Faragonda's eyes, the white landscape looked calm, serene even. A much needed breather from the preceding months' harshness and chaos, even if it was mostly a symbolic one.

The elderly headmistress looked at the clock. Bloom had requested a meeting with her and the headmistress had obliged. She had an inkling of an idea of what the redhead wanted. But could she give it to her? Should she? Was it even her choice to make? Those were the questions that plagued her mind.

There was a knock on the door almost precisely as the hands on the clock hit the appointed time, an indicator of Bloom's eagerness. Faragonda turned around and said: "Come in".

The doors opened and Bloom walked in. She looked slightly healthier than she had done in a while, no more bags under her eyes and her skin a much healthier colour. She looked nervous, timidly walking in, as if she wasn't even certain if she should bring a certain subject up.

The headmistress gestured to the chair on the opposing side of her desk and said: "Sit down".

The redhead nodded and did as requested.

"Alright, Bloom, you wanted to talk," stated Faragonda.

Bloom shuffled her feet for a moment, twiddling her thumbs while starring at the floor. It took her time to ask this, but Faragonda was nothing if not patient. After a long pause, the redhead finally asked: "Do you... do you think I could go home? Just for a short while? I mean, it won't affect my school work, because we got a week's vacation now".

Faragonda silently sighed. "Bloom," she began. "Don't think me unable to understand what it means to be homesick. But for you to go home... it would be a great risk to your life".

"As opposed to this world," mumbled Bloom. A flash of guilt washed over her face and she said: "Sorry".

"No, it's quite alright," said Faragonda. "It's painful, as I put a lot of effort into keeping you all safe, but true. You have time and time again ended up in life threatening situations and have managed to handle them as well as can be expected. Maybe even better than that". She glanced out the window again. "But Bloom, whatever threats you have faced here, from your unfortunate encounters with the witches, to the horrid story of the red willow, pales when compared to what could be awaiting you on Earth. The Black Circle, should it still exist, presents a threat on par with the Ancestral Witches". She looked Bloom straight in the eyes. "And trust me. That is not a comparison I would ever make lightly".

"But there is no guarantee that they still exist," pleaded Bloom

"I am not comfortable putting you at risk, Bloom. But then again, after all you've seen, everything must seem risky," added the headmistress sadly. "I understand why you want to go home and it may even be good for you. But it is a risk. Not just to you, but possibly also to your family".

"They know. I talked with them about it," Bloom replied.

"Then I have no right to object," Faragonda sighed. "Very well. I will aid you in going home, but I will have to take certain security measures. First of all, go pack your things".

...

When Bloom returned, suitcase in one hand and Kiko's travel cage in the other, Faragonda rose from her chair and went over to a dresser by the wall, from where she pulled a ring with a deep blue stone in it. "This..." she began, showing the ring to Bloom, "is a snapback ring. It's an enchanted ring used specifically for long distance teleportation. It will bring you back here exactly one week from when you leave, though you can activate the effect before that by sending a small charge into it. I assume DuFour has taught you the basics of activating artefacts?"

Bloom nodded and put the ring on.

"Very well," said Faragonda, magic starting to charge in her fingers. "Have a good trip and say hello to your parents from me".

Suddenly, Bloom was pulled backward into the swirling void of fragmented colours that existed between worlds. She felt her form buckle and warp in ways that should have broken her, but instead just tingled. And then she suddenly stood in her parents' front garden, knees buckling under her. The night sky was full of stars and a cold wind was blowing. Bloom smiled, her delighted grin lighting up her entire face as she hurried up to the door and knocked.

There was only a short pause before her parents stood in the open door, inviting light streaming out. Not a single word was said. Her parents just embraced her in a warm hug.

...

"It's just so nice to have you back again," Vanessa said as she turned on the oven. "And just in time for Christmas".

"I know, Mom. You've mentioned it a couple of times by now," said Bloom with a smile.

"So, everything going alright with your school?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I'm doing okay," answered Bloom. "Managed to ace my midterm by accident".

"By accident?" questioned Vanessa.

Bloom looked up from the carrot she was chopping for a moment, starring out into the air with a look of contemplation. "I got lucky," she finally said before continuing the kitchen work.

Vanessa looked at her daughter with concern, but decided that if Bloom wanted to talk about it, she would do so when ready. "So, are there any non-magical classes?" she asked.

"Some cooking duties, plus we have to keep our clusters clean," answered Bloom. She stared down at the irregularly sized carrot bits "Not that I have improved. I guess magic can't fix everything".

Vanessa giggled and did her best to cut the carrot lumps into something that would be easier to cook. "So, how are your friends?"

"Still as crazy as last time we talked about them," answered Bloom.

"Well, then you'll fit right in," commented Vanessa, causing her daughter to stick out her tongue at her. "Any cute boys?"

"Oh, is this the part where you do the traditional parental embarrassment thing?" asked Bloom with a raised eyebrow.

"I notice that unlike last time I asked, you didn't deny it," commented Vanessa with a smile.

"Mooom," pouted Bloom, slightly blushing.

Her mother laughed and said: "Alright, I'll stop teasing you. You can keep your little secrets until you want to share".

"Much appreciated," sighed Bloom. "So, how's... do you smell smoke?"

"What?" said Vanessa. "Oh no, the oven". She quickly moved and stared into the oven. "Oh no, the baking paper has caught on fire!"

"I'll get it," said Bloom quickly and stepped in front of the oven. She stretched out her hands and felt her magic flow into the slowly spreading fire. With a thought, the slowly burning paper extinguished.

Vanessa breathed out heavily and said: "You just saved our fries, Bloom. You are fantastic, you know that?"

"Heh, my schoolmates are a lot better at this than I am," said Bloom with a smile while shuffling her feet. "I'm not even the best fairy in class. I'm pretty sure that's Flora".

"Still," Vanessa started and pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're the best fairy ever, in my eyes".

"So, I notice that the food smells a lot more burnt than usual," said Mike as he entered the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Bloom just handled a little inferno, that's all," Vanessa replied as she let her daughter go. She looked at her daughter and slightly concerned asked: "Bloom, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," answered Bloom and rubbed her eyes. "Just feeling a little bit drained. Travelling here must have taken more out of me than I expected".

"Well, then I suggest you go to bed once we've had dinner," advised her dad.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," answered Bloom and yawned.

...

The next day, Bloom jumped on her bicycle, which her parents had kept nice and clean for her in her absence, and took a little trip around Gardenia. She still felt drained and tired, but she figured a nice bicycle trip might be just what she needed to freshen up.

As she rode down the streets, Bloom noticed small signs of how adjusted she had become to the magical world. The sight of cars just staying on the ground seemed strangely wrong to her, the completely human population struck her as monotonous and even the air just felt a bit too dead to her. She sighed, contemplating just how much staying in the magical world had already changed her.

She rounded a corner, mindlessly following old routes, when she noticed Mitzi. She was standing outside her house, impatiently tapping her foot as if expecting something.

"So, which golden opportunity are you awaiting today?" asked Bloom teasingly as she stopped besides her.

Mitzi's eyes temporarily widened in surprise before she said: "Well, look who's back. You must be a magician with the disappearing act you pulled".

"You don't know the half of it," mumbled Bloom.

"Huh?" asked the bespectacled girl.

"I said, yeah, it was a bit sudden," replied Bloom. "Sorry about that, by the way".

"Well, it's not like you're obligated to keep me informed," Mitzi replied. "But I do think Selina was pretty disappointed that you didn't tell her".

Bloom winced and asked: "You wouldn't happen to have her number?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," replied Mitzi and pulled her cellphone out of her handbag. "Here you go".

"Thanks," said Bloom gratefully while copying the number.

"So, where did you go? Your parents were, to put it mildly, vague about the whole thing," questioned Mitzi.

"Oh, it's a boarding school. Down south. Can't remember the name right now. Must be tired," answered Bloom.

"Really? And here your parents said it was up north," noted Mitzi. "So, who's bad at geography?"

"Okay, so maybe I never aced anything in geography," sighed Bloom. "But at least I never got anybody lost in a museum".

"That pamphlet was improperly marked and you know it," Mitzi shot back.

"Of course it was," Bloom cheekily shot back, causing Mitzi to huff. "So, why are you out here?"

"I'm waiting for slowpoke over there," noted Mitzi and pointed at a small figure making its way towards them.

She was a very young girl with long black hair that almost obscured one side of her face. She was clad in various shades of purple and carried a potted plant with a very sad looking flower in it. It was faintly purple, but was curled up and its stem and leaves where a withered shade of brown. Bloom recognised her as Mitzi's younger sister Mazy and when the girl heard her older siblings' remark, she shot back: "Excuse me for having little legs".

"Whatever," said Mitzi with an eye roll. "Mazy is convinced she can save this compost heap reject, so she wanted to buy a small bag of fertilizer. You know, those small bags for potted plants your mom sells".

"Oh yeah, them," said Bloom and looked at the plant.

"Hey, Bloom, do you think it can help the flower?" asked Macy and held up the withered plant for Bloom to see, the young girl's eyes taking on a kitty-like appearance.

"Don't fall for it, Bloom, she's pulling your strings," commented Mitzi.

"Well... uhm..." said Bloom, unwilling to disappoint the young girl. "Maybe if you work really hard".

Mazy lit up in a smile and Mitzi rolled her eyes, commenting: "Can't believe you actually fell for that".

And then something peculiar happened for Bloom. For a moment, she swore she saw an extra Macy hovering right behind the one holding the potted plant, almost a simplified reflection in purple, one that was smiling and dancing. Bloom could almost hear the apparition chanting about flowers.

"Bloom, are you okay?" asked Mitzi with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you've seen a ghost".

Bloom shook her head and looked again. The extra Mazy was gone. "Yeah, I think," she said. "I thought I saw something but... I've just been really tired ever since I came home". She shook her head a bit. "Anyway, nice talking to the two of you. I have to go now".

...

Bloom shook her head again as she drove down Main Street. She wasn't sure why, but the tiredness didn't go away. If anything, it intensified. She felt drained, spent in some way. She looked around and braked hard when she saw something. Bloom rubbed her eyes and starred, unsure what to make of it.

A man, a pretty muscular one with blond hair, walked down the street and ignored a flower seller. But behind him followed a copy of him. Except Bloom noted that not only was this phantom copy blue and translucent, but also in way better shape, looking more fit and muscular with smooth unblemished skin. And this phantom stopped momentarily to try to sniff the flowers.

As Bloom stared down the street, she noticed another phantom copy, this one crimson in colour, trailing a lady that was crossing the street. The woman herself was clad in everyday clothes, but her spectral doppelgänger wore a suit and had stylised hair. Bloom got a feeling the lady noticed her glaring, which was intensified when the ghostly presence turned and starred at her with abject annoyance chiselled into its features. Bloom immediately turned around and hurried home, determined to find out if she was going insane.

...

When Bloom returned home, she found the house empty, though a quick glance at the clock told her that her parents had gone to work. She ran to her old room, pulled her phone from her pocket and called Alfea. She impatiently shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for somebody to take the phone.

There was a click and a familiar voice said: "Miss Susanne Griselda, deputy headmistress of Alfea speaking".

"Miss Griselda. It's Bloom," said the redhead into the phone. "I might possibly have a problem".

"Nothing serious I hope," sounded the reply from the phone.

"Maybe. I am not sure," said Bloom. "See, I had gotten home and then I suddenly felt drained, which seemed really weird, but I figured it was because of the journey, which would make..."

"Bloom, breathe," came the sharp command from the phone. The redhead stopped and took a deep breath. "Now, try to explain it to me again, slowly".

"Alright, Slowly," echoed Bloom. "So, I'd gotten home and after dinner, I felt tired. But after sleeping, I still felt tired. Drained even. So I took a trip around town to get some fresh air. And then, this really strange thing happened. I began seeing... well, ghosts. Maybe not ghosts, but like, ghostly echoes of people. Except they were not perfect echoes, they looked similar but often... better? I'm not sure it's the best word for it, but anyway, am I going insane?"

"Ah, yes, well, the good news is that no, what you're seeing is, for a lack of a better term, normal. You're not losing you mind," explained Griselda. "Bloom, what do you remember about Palladium's lessons about the flow of magic?"

"Let's see..." started Bloom, rubbing her temple with her free hand. "Magic obeys the law of nature that vacuum is to be filled. When a magi expends magic, they empty themselves and then magic streams into them until they either have as much magic as the surrounding level of magic or they have reached their full capacity for magic, whichever comes first".

"Very good," Griselda said approvingly. "Now, here's something you haven't yet reached in your curriculum. The opposite is true as well. If the surrounding level of magic is less than what you have in you, you will start to, if you will, 'bleed' magic until equilibrium has been reached. What you have been feeling, this tiredness and drain, is because magic is slowly seeping out of you".

"Is that also why I'm seeing ghost people?" asked Bloom.

"Yes and no. These things are related to each other, but it's not the drain itself that makes you see these things," replied Griselda. "What you're seeing is peoples' auras. It's an image of not only how a person feels, but also how they view themselves. Magi have the most visible auras, because of the link between mind, soul and magic. But normally, the aura is hidden by the persons own magic. Now, on your planet, Bloom, there is not much magic at all. So when you bleed magic, it affects the people around you in a subtle way. It energises their aura to a degree, and since you're still connected to the magic you're leaking for a while, it allows you to see the aura. The people you're seeing are people with good potential for magic, but if you concentrate, you could see just about anyone's aura. At least until you have leaked enough magic to be in a state of equilibrium with your surroundings. So it's a passing phenomenon".

"Phew. Thanks for the help, Miss Griselda," said Bloom gratefully.

"No problem. Have a continued good vacation," said the deputy and hung up.

As Bloom put the phone back in her pocket, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going crazy, her magical powers were just leaking and touching the spirits of people around her. She was not sure if that was an improvement, but nothing Griselda had said indicated that it was dangerous. So with that worry lifted from her shoulders, Bloom ran downstairs, eager to get out in the fresh and cool air again.

...

After a short drive, Bloom arrived at her mother's shop. To her surprise, there was a limousine parked outside the shop, which made Bloom wonder if a film star had decided to stop by. Seemed unlikely, since her mother's shop wasn't well known, or even heard of, outside Gardenia, but after all she had been through, the redhead supposed anything was possible. As she paced by the car, she noted the chauffeur inside, a well-dressed man with a prim moustache.

She walked through the door and saw her mom by the desk, talking to two suit clad men. They looked to be in their thirties, slick clothes, good hair, white teeth and black suitcases.

"Bloom, good to see you," greeted her mother. "Say hello to my new business partners, the Bonner brothers".

"Hello," greeted Bloom. "Business partners?"

"Yes, the brothers here are interested in making a chain of flower-shops," said Vanessa. "They'll handle the economical part while I manage the shops".

"That way, we make sure every one who's part of the operation handles the job they have most experience in," said the younger Bonner. "My brother and I have much experience in economic transactions and such, but we've never sold as much as a single daisy".

"Sounds sensible. Wait, Bonner brothers. Haven't I heard about you?" asked Bloom.

"Probably," said the older Bonner. "We own a chain of supermarkets in California, plus a well-respected limousine company and a moving company. We're trying to expand into different fields by cooperating with experts in said fields".

"That sounds great," said Bloom. And then she noticed something. Slowly materialising behind the Bonner brothers were their auras. Much like them, they were sharply dressed. But it was their faces that shocked Bloom the most. Their mouths were cruel, victorious smiles, filled with the sharpened teeth of predators, their eyes staring at her mother in a way that made the redhead think of a fox eyeing a chicken.

"Well, you all have a good day now. We'll come back with the final contract tomorrow," said the younger Bonner brother enthusiastically as the pair left the building.

"What a pair of nice guys," said Vanessa. "So what do you...? Bloom? What's wrong Bloom?"

The redhead starred after the men, all colour in her face drained. She swallowed loudly and said: "Mom... I don't think those two have your best interest in mind".

"Why do you think that?" Vanessa asked with concern.

"It's a long explanation," sighed Bloom. "The short version is that because I'm on Earth, my magic is leaking. As a result, I can see people's inner self when my leaking magic touches them. And the Bonner brothers... It was like a pair of wolves eyeing a lamb. So I don't think it would be a good idea to partner with them".

Vanessa closed her eyes, drumming her fingers on her desk while thinking. "Alright. I don't understand, but then again, I'm not the magician here," she finally said. "Okay Bloom, I'll take your advice".

...

Both Bonner brothers stared in shock at Vanessa. Bloom wouldn't have been particularly surprised if their jaws had dropped.

"I'm sorry," started the younger one. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said that after consideration, I've concluded that I'm just not ready for this sort of big business," repeated Vanessa. "Therefore, I'm afraid that I can't sign this deal. Maybe in a couple of years when I have more experience and confidence with these things".

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked the older businessman. "Think of the opportunity you're wasting. What if we leave the contract here and then you can have another day to think about it?"

"That won't be necessary," insisted Vanessa. "I've made up my mind and talked with my family about it".

Bloom looked up from the baffled brothers and looked at their auras instead. The sight made her swallow loudly. Both looked furious, fangs bared. The younger brother's aura flexed his hands as if he wanted to strangle somebody, while the older brother's had somehow gotten a baseball bat, which it was threateningly twirling in its hand.

"Really now, Vanessa," started the younger brother and Bloom had to admit the guy managed to hide his anger well. "A small business, like your shop, is very fragile. Vulnerable even. In this world, you never know when... oops". A potted plant fell to the floor and shattered.

Vanessa gasped.

"Sorry about that," he continued, though from the way his aura was laughing, Bloom seriously doubted it was an accident. "But this kinda illustrates my point. Accidents happen".

"Be that as it may, I have made up my mind," Vanessa said firmly, glaring at the younger brother.

"Fine. It is obvious that there's no way to convince you," said the older brother as he and his companion left the shop. "But I'm sure you'll find yourself regretting this choice soon enough".

After they left, Vanessa let out a deep breath and said: "Well, I don't need magic powers to get what they're implying".

"They were furious that you didn't sign the contract," said Bloom as she scooped up the fallen flower. "I just wonder why they were so set on getting the shop".

"Who knows with that kind of people," sighed Vanessa. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," answered Bloom and collected the shards of the pot. It had only shattered into a couple of pieces. The redhead held two pieces together and focused. In her hand, the pieces realigned and mended.

"Nifty trick," said her mom as Bloom fused more and more pieces together.

"Basic repair spell," said Bloom. "It's somewhat easy to fuse things together if were already together from the start". She breathed out hard and said: "Still very draining though". She rose up, gave her mom the fixed pot and said: "There might still be a few fragments I didn't get in, but all in all, you should be able to use it now".

Vanessa gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead and said: "Thanks Bloom. Sure wish I could pull something like that".

...

The next couple of days went by quickly. Christmas came and went again, with some relatives dropping by to give their season's greetings. Bloom spend time hanging with some friends she hadn't seen in a while, plus going to the movies with her parents. Pretty soon, Bloom's aura sight faded away again and the feeling of being drained diminished as she got used to the low magic around her. Overall, she was having a great vacation.

...

One Thursday, very close to the end of her vacation, Bloom was helping in her mother's shop. Vanessa was sorting some new plants while Bloom polished the desk. They were both interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as a brick flew through the glass door, causing the two of them to yelp in surprise. Vanessa ran to the broken door and looked out, but the street was empty. Whomever had thrown the brick had been fast.

"Who did that?" asked Bloom as she ran over to her mom.

"No idea. Whomever did this left in a hurry," mumbled her mother annoyed. "I don't suppose you could fix the door?"

"Sorry, Mom. Too little energy to merge all these pieces together," the redhead said apologetically.

"It's okay, insurance will cover," said her mother. "I'll have to give the police a call though. Doubt there's much they can do, but they should know there's a vandal on the loose".

...

The next day, Bloom was slowly carrying a big potted plant outside as a display model. The shop's broken door had been temporarily replaced by a simple wooden one. She put the plant down beside a little table filled with smaller potted plants. The redhead supported herself on the table, allowing herself a breather after carrying the heavy pot. The roaring sound of engines caught her attention and she glanced over the shoulder.

Two people on a motorbike drove down the pavement, the one sitting behind the driver waving an aluminium bat. Bloom yelled in shock and jumped backwards, falling to the ground as the motorbike riders drove by, the bat smashing into the big pot and toppling the table.

"Bloom, are you okay?!" exclaimed Vanessa as she ran out of the store.

"Yeah, I'm fine," grumbled Bloom and rubbed her behind while getting up. She glared down the road when the riders rounded a corner and disappeared. "My bum's a bit sore, but that's it". She gave the destroyed pots a sad glare and said: "Don't think I can fix all of these".

"That's fine. Did you see what looked like?" her mother asked concerned.

"No, they wore full suits and helmets. Though I have a strong feeling about who they were," said Bloom.

"I agree," said Vanessa. "I'll go call the police again".

...

The next day, Bloom and Vanessa were walking to the shop.

"So, how much time do you have left here?" asked Vanessa.

"I'm going back the day after tomorrow," answered Bloom. "Means I won't get time to celebrate New Years with you".

"It's okay Bloom. Just having you home for a week was..." Vanessa stopped and stared through the shop's remaining glass door. Quickly she pushed the unlocked door open, and Bloom immediately knew that meant something was wrong, as the two of them ran inside.

The shop had been ransacked, potted plants smashed and stomped on, bags of fertilizer ripped open and spread over floors and walls, inventory broken beyond recognition.

"Oh no," whispered Vanessa as she surveyed the demolished store.

Suddenly, an thought popped up in Bloom's head and she ran to the register, which had gotten a couple of whacks with something heavy. She forced it open and said: "The money's still here. I don't think it were thieves who did this, Mom".

...

Bloom impaled another piece of potato on her fork while listening to her parents discuss the situation over the dinner table.

"This can't be right," insisted Mike. "You shouldn't be in danger just because two fat cats couldn't take no for an answer".

"We don't even know if it's really them," insisted Vanessa. "I mean, it's a very plausible theory, but there is no evidence. The police are already looking into it".  
"Let's hope they find something," sighed Mike. "I don't like the two of you being under threat like this".

"I know, honey," Vanessa said.

"And the problem is, these vandals seem to be escalating. Who knows what they'll pull next," said Mike, his arms folded. "The brick, the motorbike and now the store ransacked. And the police have yet to find anything".

"I know," sighed Vanessa. "I was planning on staying in the store overnight, keeping an eye on it, to make sure nothing happens".

Mike made a sound of worry and said: "Alright, but you ring that alarm the second something happens. I have a shift at the station, but I'll be there immediately if something goes wrong".

"I'll stay with you too, Mom," insisted Bloom.

"No, Bloom. That's far too dangerous," said Vanessa sternly.

"What, you don't think they would dare target our house?" asked Bloom with a raised eyebrow.

After a moment's pause, Mike coughed and said: "You know, she's got a point. It's probably safer for both of you to stay together".

"Alright then," Vanessa sighed.

...

Bloom yawned loudly as she and her mom sat in the back room of the store. The clock showed that it was two in the morning and Bloom could feel the seductive call of sleep tempting her to close her heavy eyelids.  
"Sleepy?" asked her mom, looking equally drained.

"Just a bit," yawned Bloom.

Vanessa rubbed her chin and said: "How about I hurry down to the kiosk and get us some coffee? Should help keep us awake".

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Bloom. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the shop".

"You do that," said Vanessa and put her jacket on. "I'll be back in ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Call your dad if I'm taking too long".

"Okay," said Bloom and waved goodbye as her mother left the store. The redhead closed the door to the front of the shop and sat down by the table. She yawned once more and with a bump, her head fell to the table.

...

Bloom's eyes opened suddenly when a strange smell hit her. Smoke. And then she noticed the sound of the alarm. She jumped from the chair and listened. Over the beeping of the smoke alarm, the crackling sound of fire could be heard and Bloom hurried to the door to the shop itself. When she opened it, a wave of heat and light hit her with force and Bloom starred in shock. The shop was an inferno, plants and inventory having become fuel for the greedy flames.

Bloom struggled to see through the wall of fire, when she heard a weak and raggedy voice struggling to speak: "Help. Please... help".

The redhead focused and glared through the fire and saw what looked like a man pinned beneath a fallen shelf.

"Don't worry. I'm coming to help you!" said Bloom loudly. Her attempts to communicate with the fallen person were interrupted by coughing, as the smoky air filled her lungs. Immediately, lessons from her father filled her mind and she crouched down to avoid getting choked by the smoke. She stared ahead, trying to find a path through the fire to the man, but the floor was covered with burning debris. With mounting horror, the redhead started to realise that she couldn't get to the man. And she wasn't sure if her dad would get to the shop in time. And then, like instinct, an idea formed. She focused what was left of her magic and projected her control of fire out from her. Immediately, the nearest flames were pushed away from her, the smoke cleared and the heat abated. Resolutely, Bloom staggered forward, the spell putting an immense strain on her. As quickly as she could, she hurried to the fallen man and with nothing but willpower, extinguished the shelf. As she grabbed the fallen object, the strain from the lifting and the magic causing her heart to beat like a rock concert, she recognised the man. Though badly burnt from the heat, it was definitely the two Bonner brother's chauffeur. Bloom lifted the man as her dad had shown her and staggered out. With one last surge of strength, she stumbled out of the shop, falling to the pavement in front of the blazing store with a gasp, dropping the man as her magical protection faded.

"BLOOM!" yelled a familiar voice and Bloom looked up to see her horrified mother running towards her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," gasped Bloom weakly as her mother enveloped her. "I protected myself, I'm fine".

A fire truck rounded the corner, sirens blaring and from it jumped her dad and his team, quickly and efficiently setting up to fight the flames. One of the fire fighters helped Vanessa get the injured chauffeur away from the shop and another began treating him with first aid.

Slowly, the man regained consciousness, and as his eyes opened, he stared at Bloom. "You," he said weakly. "You saved me".

"Well, couldn't just leave you there," replied Bloom.

"You should," sighed the man. "I'm the one who lit the fire. Though I thought the store was empty after I saw her leave it," he explained, pointing at Vanessa. "But instead, I put you in danger. I should have perished in the flames for that, and instead, you saved me. How can I ever thank you?"  
"How about you start by telling us why you did this," said Mike as he came over.

"To make a long story short, the Bonner brothers took control of my chauffeur company a couple of years ago," started the man. "Without it, my family had little to no income. My wife can't work due to a back injury, so we relied upon my income. But the Bonner's brothers cheated me. They said we would be partners, but those accursed bureaucratic bastards created loopholes in the contract that allowed them to assume full control. They kicked me out, but 'graciously' allowed me to be their chauffeur. Which ended up meaning I had to do all kinds of dirty work for them". The man coughed again, taking a deep ragged breath. "I heard them talk. They never wanted the shop, just the plot of land it stood on. They planned to buy up the entire block and build a mall here. The rest were cheap, but you were in the way for their project. So, they planned on buying your shop, drain it for cash and then kick you out and tear it down. Blasted leeches". He coughed again. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt, but I had a family to take care of. I don't expect forgiveness, but trust me when I say that I'm sorry".

Bloom starred at the man and focused. She could feel what little magic she had left in her body fade, but for one short moment, she glimpsed the man's aura. It was navy blue and seemed like it had once been a proud man. But now, his aura-self looked broken, back hunched, shoulders sagging, clothes ragged and his face filled with sorrow. "You know," said Bloom as the image faded. "I believe you. But if you're really sorry, then you should tell everything you know to the police".

The man looked into her eyes, before nodding and saying: "Okay. I'll do it. I know a lot of dirty secrets that they think only they are privy too. Got some copies of some e-mails and stuff, just in case they decided to use me as a scapegoat or something. Wouldn't put it past those two devils. They are involved in a lot of corruption, blackmail and the sort". He looked a bit crestfallen and said: "I just hope my family can forgive me".

"That's what families do," said Mike. "They're there to help when you screw up". The blond looked thoughtful for a moment. "By the way, if you're still looking for a job once this mess is over, you should drop by the fire station. Could always use an experienced driver".

...

Bloom sighed deeply as she and her parents entered their home hours later.

"Goddamn journalists," sighed her dad as he hung up his jacket. "As if the fire hadn't been bad enough".

"Well, can't blame them for being curious," said Vanessa. "So, how does it feel like being a heroine of the city, daughter dearest?"

"Kinda shocking," said Bloom. Suddenly her phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket. "Bloom speaking".

"Hi, Bloom. It's Selina," sounded the voice at the other end.

"Hi, Selina. Good talking to you again. It's been a while," said Bloom eagerly as she dropped into a sofa.

"Tell me about it," Selina said. "So, you're the talk of the town. Carrying a man out of a burning building. Though I always thought you aimed for something less action hero like".

"Yeah, well, you take the opportunities life gives you," chuckled Bloom, causing her friend to laugh.

"By the by, chatted with Mitzi earlier," Selina said. "She wanted me to tell you that she curses your family for three generations for becoming town heroine before her and you should watch out that your head doesn't swell from the ego boost".

"That's Mitzi-ish for good job," replied Bloom.

"You two are quite the odd couple," chuckled Selina. "Anyway, I gotta run again. Having dinner with my godmother later today. By the way, I should be angry with you. Why did you run off to that new school so suddenly?"

Bloom winced and apologetically said: "Sorry, sorry. It all happened so suddenly and then I got busy with the new school year. I didn't mean to cut you off".

"Hmm, alright, I forgive you," said Selina. "If you pay for a trip to the cinema next time you're in town".

"That's blackmail," moaned Bloom. "Fine, we'll go see a movie".

"Yay," cheered Selina. "Later".

"Later," said Bloom as the call ended. She yawned and stretched for a moment, before saying to her parents: "You know what the strangest thing is? When I was in the shop, this flame-shielding spell just came to me out of the blue. I've never trained for anything like that".

"That reminds me," said Mike suddenly. "When I found you in that building years ago, I noted that the fire hadn't touched you at all, despite the room being like Satan's oven. I just thought you were lucky, but maybe you used you magic to protect yourself".

"That is possible," mumbled Bloom. "I wonder, were my biological parents magi?"

"Possibly. Why?" asked Mike.

"Just a thought," said Bloom. "Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep and then we can spend the rest of the day having fun".

...

The next day, Bloom returned to Alfea. She had gathered her friends and now sat in the common room with them.

"So, why is it a big deal who gave birth to you?" asked Techna.

"Because there are things that are strange about me. Strange even for the magical world," the redhead clarified. "There's my weird dreams of that woman named Daphne trying to talk to me. Plus, there's been those times were I accidentally built up and released so much magic that I actually harmed myself. I think it might have something to do with my biological parents".

"It is a distinct possibility that you inherited something from them," agreed Flora. "A few bloodlines develop unique powers over the generations. But it is also possible that these powers are a new thing manifesting in you".

"That doesn't make things easier," sighed Bloom. "But if I can find out where I come from, I could get some answers. It might help me find out how this Daphne girl is involved and why I can make those crazy bursts of power".

"Or maybe it won't give you any answers at all. You could just be a magical prodigy," suggested Stella while filing her nails.

"I know that," said Bloom. "But still, I have to try".

...

"Well, it sure was nice having Bloom over, even if it only was for a week," said Mike as he cleaned the table.

"I agree. I know she can't visit us that often, but at least we now know..." started Vanessa, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it".

She opened the main door and outside stood a man in a black uniform with scarlet hair and goatee, his arms folded behind his back.

"Mrs. Vanessa Peterson?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Vanessa answered. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am here to investigate the fire," said the man. "I have already talked with the police and some of the fire fighters involved in the event. Nasty business, but the Bonner brothers have been apprehended and it looks like they will be unable to avoid their just punishment".

"Well, that's a relief," said Vanessa. "But, what do you want then?"

"There's an aspect of the story that intrigues me," said the man. "You see, if my information is correct, then your daughter managed to save Mr. Lucas Brown, the chauffeur," he clarified.

"Yes, that is correct," said Vanessa. "Why is this important?"

"Because, according to the fire fighters report, the shop was nothing short of an inferno due to the use of gasoline and the many plants," explained the man. "Yet your daughter managed to not only get through unharmed, but also saved the man, who got badly burnt in the event".

"Yes, I agree, it was quite the miracle," said Mike as he appeared in the doorway. "I suppose she got lucky".

The man looked at them for a moment and the two of them felt like he could stare straight into their very souls.

"Lucky indeed," agreed the man. "Could I by any chance speak with your daughter?"

"She's gone back to her school," said Mike quickly.

"I see. What a shame," said the man. "What school would that be?"

"It was... boy I can't remember the name," said the blond. "Vanessa, can you remember it?"

"No, I must have forgotten it in all the chaos," said Vanessa.

"You have forgotten where your daughter goes to school?" repeated the man. Mike got the distinct impression that the man didn't buy the story for one single second "Very well then. I suppose there is nothing more to be said about this case. You all have a good day now". He nodded his head and walked away.

"Hey, since you keep popping up around here, could I at least get a name?" asked Mike. "Kinda tired of just calling you 'that guy'".

"I suppose that is fair enough," agreed the man and looked over his shoulder. "The name's Ogron".


	14. False Revelations

Chapter 14: False Revelations

Snow fell from the sky, turning the usually dark façades of Cloud Tower marble white. In Mirta's opinion, it was an improvement. She always found Cloud Tower's look just a tad bit too drab. A door opened and the redhead witch turned her attention from the window to the teacher's desk, behind which Zarathustra now stood.

"Now, let us see if you remember the lessons of our pre-midterm classes," she started. "Mirta, please come up here to the teacher's desk".

"Yes, Miss Zarathustra," Mirta said quickly and rose from her chair, hurrying up to the front of the classroom.

"Alright," began the scarred witch. "In your own words, describe spiritual imprinting".

"Uhm..." Mirta began uncertainly. "Spiritual imprinting is... Is one of the most important aspects of transformation. Since when you transform... well, when you change into something not roughly the same as you are... Then you often need to shrink your brain. Like, if I were to transform into a... Well, a rat for example, then I would have to transform my brain smaller. Which could result in me being stuck like a rat. Since a rat wouldn't have my brainpower. So to avoid that one uses spiritual imprinting where one's thoughts, memories and the like are... well, are imprinted into one's aura. The less brain the transformation leaves you with, the more needs to be imprinted and then the aura... Well, it kinda works like a backup brain until you transform back and reabsorb the imprinted information," she finished. A couple of seconds passed before she said: "Oh wait. It is also the most important defence one has against hostile transformations, since if you can't resist the transformation, imprinting gives you a way to come back. But is also empowers the aura and makes it easier to detect".

After a moment's pause, Zarathustra said: "Well remembered. Do try to keep the mid-sentence pauses to a minimum in the future. Think about what it is you want to say before you say it".

"Will try to remember that, Miss Zarathustra," Mirta said and returned to her seat.

When Zarathustra called the next student up, Mirta turned to Lucy, who sat next to her, and quietly asked: "You okay? You look tired".

"Nah, only tired of people calling me Beauty Queen is all," the gangly witch quietly answered back. "I think they'll forget about that incident soon. I hope".

"You should say it to someone, like a teacher. It's not fair that they are picking on you," the redhead witch insisted.

"Nah, same ones that are already after me. Plus, it's kinda my own fault," Lucy replied.

"That you trusted that horrid woman Isabella?" Mirta asked.

"Well, that and being an attention seeking doofus," Lucy added. "Griffin was right. I should never even have bothered".

...

"Alright class. You know the route," said Avalon as the students walked through the iron gates of Alfea. "And do try to be back for lunch this time. You're doing yourself no favours by going to class while starving".

"Couldn't we do some indoors training in this weather," Stella complained as the five friends made their way down the snowy road, with an eager Bloom running in circles around them. "It's freezing".

"Ya think so?" Techna asked. "This kind of weather reminds me of home".

"Also, do remember fresh air is very healthy for us," Flora added. "It refreshes us and allows us to get in shape".

"But we're already in shape," Stella groaned.

"You mean, you girls are in shape," Bloom said quickly while running by, giving her stomach a dissatisfied poke. "I'm pudgy. Especially compared to you girls".

"No, you're not pudgy," Stella insisted. "You're just... a bit... girls, what word am I looking for?"

"Bloom, you're the type of gal that appreciates good food," said Techna comfortingly. "And there is nothing wrong with that".

"Not helping," Stella said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, it guess it makes sense," Bloom continued while continuing her circle running. "I mean, Musa does self-defence training, Flora keeps herself in shape for all those nature trips and Techna keeps her form through dance aerobics".

"That and other loud activities that makes it hard to sleep," mumbled Musa.

"Well, at least my weightlifting doesn't make a lot of noise," Techna added.

"Except that one time your home-made weights snapped and shattered both of your shoulders. I would not have been surprised if the whole school heard that," Flora said.

"Well, it hurt like you wouldn't believe it," Techna justified.

"Fair enough," Bloom agreed, a wide grin on her face. "And Stella... actually, what do you do to keep in shape?"

"Well, I jog a lot when the weather is for it," Stella answered.

"Which isn't this time of year I take it," Musa commented.

"It's not my fault the climate in only good half the year on this planet," Stella shot back. "And for the love of Solaris, would you stop running around us Bloom".

"But I'm so full of energy," moaned the redhead.

"Yeah, she's still tripping on magic after having been drained an entire week," explained Techna.

"I know, but it's driving me nuts," groaned Stella.

...

That afternoon, Bloom and Brandon was walking Sky's dog yet again.

"So, why not just make it official? I mean, Lady's practically your dog in every single way," Bloom questioned as they walked down a snowy forest path, the rays of the setting sun painting the snow a golden colour. She was still grinning a lot and fidgeting, but she had stopped running in circles.

"Well, Sky got the dog as a gift from his father. Wouldn't be right to just give it away," the blond squire answered.

"Makes sense," Bloom said. "So, any news from Timmy?"

"Sorry, he's gone through all the relevant books in Red Fountain," Brandon said apologetically. "So far, lots of guesswork, no answers. He said he has very little data to go on".

"And me and my friends have scoured both the Alfea library and the one in Magicalis," groaned Bloom. "Ugh, this would be so much easier if that Daphne lady could just give me clear answers instead of that incomprehensible mumbo jumbo. She wants me to find her, fair enough, but where the hell is she? What does she want? Can I even be certain I'm really the one she's trying to contact? What if I find her and she's like, 'Oh sorry, I must have gotten the wrong girl. Never mind, you can go again'".

"Wouldn't that be a kick in the balls," mumbled Brandon. "Bloom, I can't answer any of your questions. But I can buy you something hot to drink at that kiosk," he said and pointed ahead at a small building by the cobblestone road that ran through the woods.

Five minutes later, they were both drinking a hot yellow-brown liquid that for Bloom tasted like hot cacao mixed with earl grey tea. After taking a sip, she said: "So, what do we do now? We've exhausted all our options".

"Hmm, there must be somewhere we can go," the blond squire said, rubbing his chin. "I'm sure we're just missing some piece of info to make this puzzle make sense".

"Hey, what about Cloud Tower?" Bloom asked. "They have a library too, right?"

"I guess. Never been there," replied Brandon. "Would make sense though".

"Great, I'll call them and ask if it's okay that I drop by in the weekend," Bloom said enthusiastically. "I just need to find out when the bus goes there".

"Hey, I could give you a lift," Brandon offered immediately. "I have an aircycle with two seats".

"You own two aircycles?" questioned the redhead.

"Sure, one for racing, one for leisure," replied the blond squire. "I mean, it wouldn't do to cause all kinds of wear and tear on my racing bike".

"Hmm, I guess not," said Bloom. "Alright, I'll call you when I've planned when to go there".

"Great, then it's a da-I mean deal. A deal, yes," he quickly said, slightly blushing, which caused Bloom to giggle and also blush a bit.

...

That evening, Brandon sat in the barracks with Sky, Timmy and Riven.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt the selection at Cloud Tower is going to be much different from what we have found so far," Timmy said.

"I guess," sighed Brandon. "Still, I think it's worth a shot".

"Considering your experience with clay pigeons, I'd say you're not that good a judging what's worth a shot," Sky teased his squire.

"Ha, ha," commented Brandon annoyed.

"Seriously though, I doubt you will find anything. But who knows at this point," continued Sky. "With the way things have been going I wouldn't be surprised if some crazy coincidence dropped the answer right out of the sky".

"So, why so eager to help this Bloom girl?" Riven questioned.

"Well, I like her. Do I need any other reason?" Brandon asked defensively.

"And his face is turning as crimson as can be," concluded Riven. "Yep, you've become the white knight to this damsel in distress, am I right?"

This remark caused Sky to raise an eyebrow. He said: "Hey, Timmy and Riven, could the two of you do some research on Cloud Tower? See how their library is sorted, might give us a clue".

"Sure," said Timmy and grabbed his laptop.

"Right, I'll get going so the brave hero can impress his lady friend with his amazing book finding powers," Riven added as he left the room.

Sky quickly dragged Brandon over to one corner of the room and asked: "So, have you told her?"

"Huh?" questioned Brandon.

"Bloom. Have you told her anything?" questioned Sky in a serious voice.

"Wha... no, no, of course not," the blonde squire replied.

The royal brunette sighed and said: "That's the problem. You need to tell her something".

"Why?" questioned the squire.

Sky looked him straight in the eyes and said: "Diaspro". After a pause, he added: "Dude, have you even checked the calendar recently?"

"Right, I know," sighed Brandon. "I just don't... I don't want to scare her off".

"You need to tell her," insisted Sky. "At least some parts. If you really like her, then you owe her that much".

"Right, I'll think of something," replied Brandon.

Meanwhile, Riven sat in his room, cellphone at the ear.

"Hi, Riven," sounded the voice of Darcy on the other end. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, this Bloom chick Brandon's hanging with, and got the hots for apparently, is doing some research," Riven explained. "So they're planning on giving the Cloud Tower library a look. And therefore I've been tasked with finding out more about the library before they come over in the weekend and I figured you might know something".

"Well, of course I know something about the library," Darcy said slowly. "However, if you don't want vague answers, I'll probably need some more info about this first".

...

The next day at noon, Bloom was pouring Kiko some mixed seeds from plants Flora had approved of. On one hand, the idea of finding food for a guinea pig on a foreign planet amused her, but then again, she figured it made sense since humans could live on Magix. Just as she was giving her pet some fresh water, there was a knock on her windows. She finished the task of providing for her pet and hurried to the window.

Outside on a hovering aircycle was a grinning Brandon, gesturing to the second seat with a: "Your chariot has arrived, Milady".

Bloom giggled and said: "Figures you wouldn't just use the front door".

"Where would the fun be in that?" questioned the blond squire.

"Point taken," agreed Bloom. "Give me a sec'. I'm going to tell the others. Wouldn't want them to think I got kidnapped by some dashing rogue".

"Just let them know you followed the dashing rogue willingly," Brandon said cheekily as Bloom headed off while giggling.

...

Inside Cloud Tower, Mirta and Lucy walked into their common room, threw their bags in a corner and dumped down into the sofa.

"I see Rachel has gone out," noted Mirta as she looked around.

"Why can't there be a shop just reasonably close to CT?" Lucy questioned annoyed.

"The habitually bad weather in the region," Mirta suggested.

"That or maybe we witches got a bit of a reputation for being troublemakers," the gangly witch grumbled.

"Well, the headmistress has done a lot to fix that," Mirta said encouragingly.

"Right. And every time she makes us take a step forward, psychos like Icy drags us two steps back," Lucy said annoyed. "That Miss Magix disaster has caused at least a year's worth of talk about how bad we witches are for society".

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Mirta tried.

"Bent Whygust condemned us as 'a school for miscreants, troublemakers and various unhealthy deviants'," Lucy said bitterly.

Mirta shrank a bit and said: "Okay, maybe a little bad".

"Maybe. But with people like Icy, I'm almost tempted to agree," Lucy sighed annoyed.

Mirta thought about it for a moment, before saying: "Well, it's not like it's only witches who are bad".

Lucy snorted and said: "I know. Popularis, man, what a shithole". She breathed deeply and said: "I thought I put that behind me. And yet I pulled that Miss Magix stunt. To impress a couple of parents who only care about how I'm not a smooth-skinned, voluptuous bombshell of a babe". She glanced at her redhead friend and said: "You got off lightly. At least they just ignored you".

"I was still an outcast," Mirta said with a headshake. "Just, instead of getting thrown out like you, I was never invited in because everyone forgot about me. My parents never figured out why I couldn't get as many friends and host as many parties as the neighbour's daughter. Sometimes, it felt like they thought I was defective".

"You are a bit of a wallflower, admittedly," Lucy said. "Nothing wrong with that, of course. What's worse I wonder? To be mocked or to be forgotten?"

Mirta shrugged and suggested: "Both".

"Sounds about right," Lucy agreed.

At that moment, a big fly-like insect flew in through the window and landed on Lucy's nose.

"One of your friends?" Mirta asked, curiously.

"Yep," the gangly witch answered. "After Icy pulled that rotten trick on me, I've been looking for a chance to pay her back".

"They say revenge doesn't solve anything," Mirta suggested.

"Well, then I'll get to field test that little theory," Lucy noted. "Alright little friend. What did you see?" The gangly witch stared intensely at her insect pet. After a moment, she said: "It's kinda vague. Apparently, Icy chatted with Darcy about something. They were going to deceive... Somebody named... Doom? No, Bloom. And then... Something about a vest. Ah, harvest her. Whatever that means".

"Harvest her?" Mirta echoed shocked. "That doesn't sound good".

"Damn right it doesn't," grumbled Lucy. "And they plan on deceiving her. Very vague".

"Wait, the name was Bloom, right?" Mirta asked. When Lucy nodded in response, Mirta said: "I know from Flora that her friend Bloom has gotten involved with those three a couple of times. I think it might be her".

"In that case, we should find her and tell that those three plan on or already have tricked her somehow," Lucy mumbled. "Problem is, if she's a fairy then she's pretty far away from Cloud Tower".

...

Meanwhile, above the towering towers of Cloud Tower, Brandon and Bloom where gliding towards a landing platform. The redhead had only seen the massive building from below, from where it certainly had seemed impressive, but only from above could she truly grasp it's twisty architecture, with stairways snaking out from the building without visible support, towers twisting in ways that defied gravity and statues of various sorts that reminded her of H. P. Lovecraft. It was a breathtaking sight, though also one that was a bit terrifying.

"This place is a bit more obviously magical than the other schools," she noted s they landed on a platform.

"Tell me about it. Makes Red Fountain look boring in comparison," the blond squire agreed. "I wonder who made it".

"Someone who liked heights I imagine," Bloom said as they headed down the winding staircase. Despite it more or less hanging freely in the air, only connected to the tower in each end, it felt solid enough. Still, the redhead looked forward to getting inside.

...

A few minutes later, the two of them were lead into the Cloud Tower library by Bittersmoke.

"Now then, the system is the same as at the other libraries, so I assume you can handle it from here," the elder witch said.

"Sure thing," Bloom confirmed.

Nash nodded and then left the two of them. As he closed the door, Bloom threw a glance around the library. Much like the building, it did not conform to standard construction. The walls were made in a wavy design and the shelves curved to match. It all seemed very twisting to the redhead.

"Welp, where to start?" she said as she looked around.

"Riven said they had one book that might hold some info," Brandon said and fished some paper from his pocket. "Let's see... Post Black Circle Contact With Earth by Bella Trix. Quite the mouthful".

"Alright, let's give it a shot," Bloom said and touched the podium. "Post Black Circle Contact with Earth".

A thick tome sailed through the air and landed on the podium. The redhead opened the book and scanned the index.

"Investigative forays... Development of civilization without magic... The biology of magical deprivation..." the redhead mumbled as she scanned. "Wait... Child of Fire: The mystery letters of the Ancestral Witches". She glanced nervously at Brandon. He was chewing his lower lip.

After a moment, he said: "You know, we could always come back here at a later date. Now that we know it's here and everything".

"No... It might just be a coincidence... But I have to know," Bloom said with determination in her voice. She flipped the pages and read aloud. "After the defeat of the Ancestral Witches, mysterious letters were found in their belongings indicating they were in contact with the Black Circle of Earth. According to the letters, to seal an alliance between the two groups, the Ancestral Witches had captured a piece of dragonflame and corrupted it, using it to create a magical child. This magi thus held the power of intense fire..." Bloom swallowed loudly and looked away from the tome.

She felt Brandon place his hand on her shoulder and he said: "You don't have to read this. Heck, it might not even be about you".

"I know," sighed Bloom. "But... It fits too well". She began reading again. "The child was sent shortly before the lair of the Ancestral Witches were stormed by the Company of Light, so whether or not the Black Circle received the child is unknown. According to the documents, the child was to be imprisoned in Tir Nan Og, the old stronghold of the Kingdom of the White Circle, to be stored there until ready. Supposedly, when her powers are fully developed, she will turn into a..." Bloom stopped, her legs starting to shake a bit. Her throat felt dry and she could feel drops of sweat slowly dripping down her forehead. She continued with an unsteady voice: "Into an uncontrollable walking firestorm, a weapon to be unleashed upon the enemies of the Black Circle and Ancestral Witches, to lay everything around her to waste". Slowly, she closed the book, her skin completely pale. "I'm..." she started uncertainly. "I'm a... I'm a... A weapon. I was..." At a loss for words, she stared at Brandon, who had taken a step away from her and the book in shock.

"That... It's not necessarily true," he said quickly. "Think about it. That girl was supposed to be imprisoned in Tir Not Something Something, yet you're here".

"My Dad found me," Bloom said slowly, tears manifesting at the edge of her eyes. "He found me before they did. Everything fits. The bursts of power, the intense energy in me, the fire... It all fits. I'm... I'm going to turn into a walking disaster. I'm... What... I'm..." She was interrupted by Brandon enveloping her in a hug. Immediately, she started sobbing into his shoulders, her body contracting with every pained gasp.

"It's okay. We're going to figure something out," he said soothingly. "We'll find a way to fix this. And if we can't, we both have good friends who will help us".

"You don't understand," Bloom sobbed, tears and snot flowing down here face. "I don't know when it'll happen. At some point, I'll just ignite and burn everything. I'm a... I'm a... I'm a danger to everyone".  
Brandon just stood there with her in silence, at a complete loss for anything to say. After a while, he said: "Look, I'll bring you back to Alfea. Then you can contact Faragonda and I can return to Red Fountain and find someone there to help. Okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess that's okay," Bloom said in a hollow voice.

...

The morning sun had barely risen over the horizon when Flora awoke. Yawning and stretching, she made her way out of bed and dressed herself in her work clothes. She exited her room to go to the toilet, when she noticed a note on Bloom's door. It read 'Please either take care of Kiko or find him a good home. Thank you, Bloom'. The brunette's eyes widened in realization. She quickly opened the door and, after confirming that the redhead was gone, she stormed into the common room. Flora took a deep breath and yelled: "EVERYONE! WAKE UP!"

Noise of all sorts, ranging from the bumps of shocked girls falling out of bed to cursing from the sleepy grumps, could be heard from the rooms. Finally, the doors opened and her three cluster mates groggily glared at her.

"There better be a good reason for this," Musa grumbled.

"Bloom is gone," Flora stated.

"Say what?" asked Techna. "Gone?"

"Right, Sky told me that yesterday," Stella said suddenly. After a moment, she added: "Well, actually, he got the info from his squire Brandon, whom we all know was the one who helped Bloom get to Cloud Tower. Yeah. Anyway, he said she was distraught and we should talk with her today".

"Well, she is gone now. She even left a note asking me to take care of her pet," Flora noted. "Which means we have to go, now".

"What, to the headmistress' office?" Musa asked.

"No, but we will send her a message," Flora corrected. "We need to start tracking Bloom now, not in two hours when the police arrives. She can get far in that time. I have the training and the three of you have gotten some experience, so we can follow her tracks until proper authorities can arrive".

The other girls looked at each other.

"Alright, so I guess it's pretty serious when Flowergirl considers alerting the higher ups to be secondary to jumping into action," noted Techna.

...

"Unbelievable," grumbled Lucy as she and Mirta exited Cloud Tower through the main door. "To think she was here just yesterday".

"It is terribly ironic," Mirta noted as they walked down the path.

"I know," groaned Lucy. "By the way, did you see the Terrible Trio at breakfast?"

"Nope. I suspect they've gone somewhere," Mirta noted

Lucy rubbed her chin, her brows furrowed in deep concentration, before she raised her arms into the air. With a loud buzzing, a swarm of insects collected above their heads. After a moment, they took off again, spreading in all directions.

"What did you tell them to do?" the redhead witch questioned.

"To keep an eye out for those three and for Bloom. You know, just in case they drag her out here or something," the gangly witch said as the two of them made their way down the path.

...

Bloom yawned and arose from her improvised bed of leaves. Her clothes were clammy from the snow, but a simple expenditure of magic turned it to steam. She briefly pondered if using her powers would only limit the amount of time she had to get away from everything. With a sigh, she moved on, studying the map she had brought. Her current plan was to move as far south as possibly, ideally all the way to the planet's southern pole, if she didn't turn into a walking firestorm first. She was pretty sure there were few things for her to hurt in the frozen wastes, though she also knew that was mostly based on her experience with Earth. Still, it was her best shot at the moment. With those thoughts in mind, she wandered off into the forest.

An hour later, something strange happened to her. A bug, looking very much like a beetle to Bloom's eyes, flew out of a nearby bush and sat on her nose.

She chuckled a bit and said: "You better fly off now. I don't think hanging with me is a good idea".

In response, the beetle flew off her nose, circled her head a couple of times and then flew off.

"Well... That happened," the redhead said to herself.

She was about to move on when she heard someone stomping through the snowy undergrowth, followed by a female voice saying: "She said she was right over here. Gotta hurry".

A thin girl with green hair emerged from behind a tree, followed by a redhead that Bloom recognised as the witch Flora hung out with.

"You," said the green haired witch and pointed at Bloom. "You're Bloom, right?"

"I... I might be," the redhead fairy said slightly shocked. She followed up with quickly rambling: "Look I... I really should be going, got places to meet, people to see and such. See to nice you and goodbye".

She quickly turned around, wanting to get as far away from potential victims as possible, when she heard Flora's friend say: "They have tricked you, Bloom".

The redhead fairy froze and glanced over her shoulder, saying: "Wait... What?"

...

"Alright, so you placed a fake book in the library," Stormy said as she, Icy and Darcy made their way through the woods. "How is that going to make her help us?"

"Simple," Darcy said. "Bloom believed what the book said. I made sure to keep an eye on them after they arrived. Now, she's broken, distraught and thinks she's a danger to everyone".

"With the way she blasted us, she is a danger to everyone," Icy grumbled.

"My point is, she thinks that at any moment, she will turn in a raging conflagration," Darcy continued. "But then we show up and offer to drain the dragonflame from her, thus freeing her from this horrible fate".

Stormy glared at the dirty blonde witch for a moment before saying: "You know... That's not only incredible smart, it's also really, really scary".

"It's efficient and properly exploits Bloom's lack of experience and her uncertainty about herself," Darcy clarified. "But if you want to call that scary, go right ahead".

...

"Well, I've sent the message. So, what now?" Techna asked as she closed her laptop, while she and the other girls stood in front of Alfea.

"I sense several tracks," Flora said while touching the grass beneath the snow. "Only a few could possibly be Bloom. But it is hard to say which are Bloom's, since grass cannot differentiate between individual people".

"Well, I got a solution for that," Techna said and withdrew from her backpack a tool, which looked like a prosthetic nose on a stick. "It's got really short range, but if you can give me the tracks, I can tell you which are Bloom's".

"Why do you have that?" Musa asked, starring at the artificial nose.

"I invented it to track down my socks. Turns out my rooms smells too much like me for it to do that," the scarred girl answered.

"Right," Musa said uncertainly. "Then I'll use my powers of sound to echo-locate everything nearby".

"Then I'll..." Stella started, before sinking into contemplation. "Light the path?" she finally suggested.

"Eh, I guess it is halfway dark in there," Techna said. "A light might be useful for an hour or two".

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Two hours and then it's back to being dead-weight again," Stella sighed slightly annoyed.

...

"You're saying those three planted the book?" Bloom asked shocked as she sat on a log with the two witches. They had found a little glade to stay in, a carpet of snow covering the area.

"'Fraid so," Mirta said. "Bella Trix is one of Darcy's pseudonyms. She has several, but this one I know".

"Besides, I'm pretty sure if that book existed, it would have been brought up in history classes," Lucy said.

"Those... Those..." Bloom grumbled with gritted teeth, her face flushed with anger. "Those horrid bitches". She immediately clamped her mouth shut and forced her hands over it, looking quite guilty.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure I've called them worse," the gangly witch said.

"But to think they altered the library system just to do that. Miss Griffin is not going to be pleased," Mirta said disapprovingly. "I bet Darcy was the one who did it. She always has been good at modifying other people's magic".

"Modifying..." Bloom said slowly, a contemplative look on her face. "I wonder if... Never mind that, it's not important right now".

"Suit yourself," the gangly witch said. "Anyway, looks like you got nothing to be afraid of".

"That is not entirely correct," sounded a cold voice behind them, and the three of them turned to see Icy flanked by Darcy and Stormy. "And now you've gone and spoiled the big surprise. Not very nice of you".

"Here. Let me quickly find all the rake asses I have to give about that," Lucy said and stuck her hands in her pant pockets. "Oh, that's right. I haven't got any".

"It really is a shame," Darcy added. "Bloom would have been much better off giving us what we want willingly, but now we have to take it from her with force. And I doubt the experience will be comfortable for her".

"Seriously, what do you three want with me?" Bloom asked annoyed. "Is it power? Fame? What exactly is it you think constantly harassing me will get you?"

Not giving an answer, Darcy focused, cloaking the glade in darkness.

"Oh no you don't," growled Bloom, bright flames exploding from her palms, banishing the darkness, revealing a ball lightning and several icicles flying towards them.

The three girls dodged as the log was annihilated, Bloom hurling one of the flames in the direction of the witches.

"Scatter," commanded Darcy and the three witches jumped to the side.

Lucy rose from the snow and pointed at Isabella, causing a cloud of insects to descend on her.

"Ow, ow, stop that, ow, ouch!" she yelled as the swarm began stinging and biting her. The white haired with started to wave her frosty hands all around, trying to freeze the insects. She turned while trying angrily to wave away the ones going for her neck, when she finally noticed Lucy's fist a few centimetres from her face. With a dull thud, it collided with her head and sent the white haired witch sprawling on the ground.

"Damn, have I ever wanted to do that for a long time," the gangly witch said with self-satisfaction. She looked to the side and noticed Mirta and Bloom hiding behind some trees, the redhead fairy taking fiery potshots at Darcy and Stormy, the wild haired witch returning the gesture with balls of lightning. Resolutely, she redirected her swarm of insects against the witches.

Darcy glanced to the side and noticed the swarm of bugs coming for them. With a movement of her foot, she kicked a stick full of dead leaves up into the air and grabbed it. She swung it, catching one of Blooms fireball projectiles, and pointed the now burning stick at the swarm, which immediately retreated from the choking smoke.

In response, Lucy swore and charged forward, but fell with a yell when something sharp lashed out at her tendon. Immediately, Icy jumped on top of her, a dagger of ice in her hand, which she aimed for Lucy's throat, the gangly witch only barely able to keep it away with her hands.

Part of the tree exploded by Bloom's side as one of Stormy's projectiles nearly hit her. She could feel her hair almost vibrate from the electricity given off.

"Oh no, Lucy," Mirta gasped as she eyed her friend in mortal peril.

"Goddamn it," hissed Bloom and tried to take aim at Icy, but had to duck again when another of Maria's projectiles collided with the tree.

"Give up, Bloom. Stormy can keep this up all day. Much longer than you or your friend over there can," Darcy called.

Stormy eyed the struggling Lucy and quietly asked: "Do we really have to kill her? I mean... Hurt her, I get that, but killing her? Isn't that just a bit excessive?"

"Excessive? Please, we're not playing a game of aircycle passball," snorted Darcy. After a moment's thought, she added: "Although, if you surrender, Bloom, then further violence really is unnecessary. Give yourself up and your new friends will be spared".

"WHAT!" Icy yelled angrily. "NO WAY AM I LETTING HER GET AWAY!"

"And if Icy over there doesn't uphold the deal I will personally drown her in the nearest lake," continued Darcy nonchalant. "Deal?"

Bloom chewed her lips as she looked out from her hiding spot.

"Don't," Mirta said. "I have a plan". She scrunched her face and concentrated.

"Halt," declared a voice suddenly, causing Stormy and Darcy to turn around. There stood Bloom's friends from Alfea, Stella bravely declaring: "Let our friends go".

"Or we will kick your asses," Techna added.

"Oh, fuck," hissed Maria as she readied her lightning balls. "Not those girls again".

Darcy merely rolled her eyes, saying: "Really, Mirta? You didn't think I could possibly sense all the magic you're pumping into those. Points for trying, but it's not going to work".

"Oh," Mirta said sadly, the illusionary fairies fading.

"Alright, we would do a dramatic entrance, but to save time, just repeat what those other usses said ," sounded Techna's voice from the other side of the glade.

Everyone turned to look, the four fairies standing and looking ready to fight.

Icy snorted and said: "Really? This again?" while still trying to give Lucy an impromptu tracheotomy.

"Yeah, you didn't really think it would work if you just did it twice?" questioned Stormy, turning to Mirta.

"Actually, they're real this time," Darcy added.

"Oh?" questioned Stormy, looking at her. "Oh," she said with dawning comprehension, followed by a very annoyed: "Oh".

Isabella starred at Darcy in surprise, turned to look behind her, giving her half a second to notice Flora's shoe before it collided with her chin, sending her flying off the gangly witch.

"They do like going for her face," Darcy noted as she got into a combat stance, shadows snaking down her arms.

"Right, now we also have to deal with these fucking bozos," grumbled Stormy.

Musa, Techna and Stella charged forwards again the two witches, while Flora conjured thick roots to tie up a struggling Icy.

Stormy growled and flung her ball lightning at the approaching fairies, the snowy ground exploding in clouds of evaporating frost as the three charging fairies did their best to evade.

With a shocked scream, Stella was flung into a nearby bush as a projectile detonated near her.

Stormy continued to quickly fire electric projectile after projectile, as Techna closed in on her with pipe in hand. The scarred girl leapt forward and swung the iron tool against Stormy, who grabbed it with both her hands. The wild haired witch could feel her hands and arms buckle from absorbing the impact, but with a triumphant grin, she poured her electricity into the weapon. Then she looked at the unharmed Techna with a look of utter confusion.

"I put rubber on the handle," the scarred girl explained happily.

"Oh," Stormy said in surprise. "Well, fuck".

Techna's leg lashed out and collided solidly with Maria's shins. The wild haired witch instinctively let go of the iron pipe, cradling her shin while letting her considerable vocabulary of curse words loose. Then Techna jabbed the metallic instrument into her opponent's stomach, causing Stormy to double over, her eyes almost popping out of her head. Seconds later, Techna planted her elbow between Stormy's shoulders, dropping the witch.

Meanwhile, Musa charged at Darcy, who immediately conjured a cloud of darkness around herself. Musa just charged in, using her power over sound to locate Darcy while readying her fans. Resolutely, she swung one folded fan at Darcy's head, but to her surprise, she was met with a dull clang. The darkness faded, revealing that Musa's fan had been stopped by a dagger.

With the speed of a viper, Darcy lashed out, the other hand also holding a dagger. Musa was pushed back as Darcy engaged her in a deadly dance of fan and blade. The black haired girl tried to use some manoeuvres she had learned to disarm Darcy, but every time she seemed to get control over one of the witch's hands, Darcy lashed out with the other, forcing Musa to pull back. With the skill of a veteran, Darcy lashed out and knocked one of Musa's fans aside, following up with a quick cut that left a gash in the fairy's shoulder.

Musa jumped back with a yell, before assuming her battle stance again. But then she noticed something. Numbness started to spread from her wound, causing her arm to slowly lower, despite her desperate attempts to keep it up as Darcy charged her again. With only one arm working, Darcy easily slipped through her guard and slashed her left underarm. Musa yelped and jumped back again, her arm slowly numbing.

"You're such a dirty coward," she snarled, but Darcy didn't respond, instead just charging at the very vulnerable Musa. She quickly dodged to the side however, when an angry Techna stormed her and tried to beat her over the head with her pipe. The dirty blonde witch assumed a tactic of evasion, slipping around Techna's furious blows rather than parrying them, trying to get a stab at whatever side Techna's wild swings left open, but the scarred girl moved quickly, evading the blades by wriggling her entire body.

Not far from them, Stormy slowly got up on her legs. Out of her eye, she noted Flora helping Stella out of a bush and decided that they would be overrun in short order if they didn't quickly do something about their opponents. She saw Techna pre-occupied with fighting Darcy and the wild haired witch charged a massive ball lightning between her hands, getting ready to hurl it at the magenta haired girl.

A loud roar exploded from behind her, causing Maria to scream in shock, the ball lightning exploding in a shower of sparks. She looked behind her with wide eyes, catching the fading form of the illusionary monster Mirta had conjured.

"Take that you harpy," Mirta said triumphantly, having left her hiding place.

Stormy snarled and got ready to hurl lightning at the redhead witch, when a redhead fairy flung a fireball at her feet, throwing her back.

Darcy noted this and quickly formulated a strategy. She dodged under a blow from Techna and with a concentrated burst of magic, she covered the glade in darkness again.

"Oh no you don't. Time to be useful," Stella exclaimed and held her staff in the air, the bright rays destroying the darkness.

It was at this point that Techna noted her opponent had disappeared. She turned, only to watch in horror as Darcy leapt out of the darkness towards Mirta.

The redhead witch yelped and held her arm up defensively, which the dirty blonde witch grabbed. Mirta yelled in shock and pain, as magic surged through her arm. With horror, she watched as her arm turned green and split into leafy roots. Slowly, she shrunk, her head and torso melting into one ball, her legs collapsing under her.

"MIRTA!" Lucy, Flora and Bloom yelled.

"Now then," Darcy said coldly, placing one foot on the pumpkin Mirta had turned into. "I think we are at the part were you surrender. Or maybe we are at the part were you stubbornly refuse to surrender and I squash your friend. Which is it, Bloom? I can't quite seem to remember".

"You... monster," Flora hissed angrily. Behind her, Icy finally managed to break free from the roots with the help of Stormy.

"Winning demands brutality. You should be aware of that given your origin," Darcy noted, glancing at the brunette. "Now, which is it, Bloom? Or should I interpret your silent as a refusal to surrender?"

Bloom gave an angry yell, an arrow of fire busting forth from her form, catching the surprised Darcy in the chest and launching her backwards. A hole had been burnt through her clothes, revealing the now scorched flesh beneath.

"I! WILL! NOT! SURRENDER!" yelled Bloom, her eyes glowing as an aura of surging magic manifested around her. "BUT I WILL UTTERLY BREAK YOU!"

"She doing the exploding thing again. She's exploding again," Stormy exclaimed in panic. Darcy winced and focused, covering the half of the glade they were standing in with darkness.

With an angry roar, Bloom launched the beam of destructive magic at the darkness. There was an explosion as half the glade turned into a crater, a wave of intense heat melting the snow around them, several trees breaking from the destructive force. When all was silent again, there was no sign of the witches.

With a pained gasp, Bloom fell to the ground, her scorched hands smoking.

"Damn, damn, damn," Techna exclaimed as she ran over to Bloom. "This is becoming a really bad habit". She cradled the redhead's head an asked: "You okay? What am I asking, of course you're not okay. Your hands are fucking smoking and you're bald again".

"Mirta... What about... Mirta," Bloom croaked weakly. She leaned up, wincing with pain, and noted that Lucy was holding the pumpkin in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks, with Flora standing right behind her with a comforting hand on the gangly witch's shoulder.

"It is okay. We will bring her to Professor Wizgiz. He is very experienced with transformations and alterations," Flora said comfortingly, although it was obvious from her voice that she too was worried. She glanced up at the others and said: "Come on, we have to get Bloom back".

...

"Hmm," Keefe said contemplatively as he studied the potted pumpkin.

"Well?" Lucy asked, her voice full of worry. "Can you fix her?"

"Theoretically, yes," Wizgiz answered, leaning back in his office chair.

The leprechaun's office was very bare and seemed to be dominated by the massive desk, which Wizgiz only managed to be able to look over thanks to his chair. One corner of the room was filled with full-length mirrors, useful for checking transformations for mistakes. Green drapes hung by the window and a hammock had been hung in a corner.

"But?" Flora questioned. The two of them were the only ones in Wizgiz' office, the rest having brought Bloom to the hospital wing.

Wizgiz sighed and said: "But it depends. First of all, did she know how to spirit imprint?"

"We have had it in class, yes," Lucy answered.

"Then let us hope she paid attention," Wizgiz noted seriously. "I will not mince words. If she didn't, then... Well, then she is dead".

Lucy gasped and Flora questioned: "Can you sense if she's there?"

"Sorry, lassie," Wizgiz answered sadly. "Not my speciality. I'll have to get Professor Palladium and Avalon over to check on her". He took a deep breath and continued: "Even if she did imprint some or all of her mind, we're not home free yet. I will need to acquire her medical data to replicate her form as best as possible and then hope she can fix the rest on her own".

Flora nodded and stared sadly as the transformed Mirta.

...

At Cloud Tower, Griffin picked up her phone, saying: "Guinevere Griffin speaking".

"Guinevere... It's Faragonda," came the elderly headmistress' grave voice. "It's serious".

"What is?" Griffin questioned slightly worried.

"It's those three again. They've tricked Bloom with some false story about the Ancestral Witches, which caused her to leave Alfea," Faragonda explained. "Lucy and Mirta of your school found her, but got in a scuffle with Isabella, Maria and Darcy, who had been trying to hunt Bloom down, with four other of my students joining the battle. In the end, Darcy transformed Mirta into a pumpkin, threatening her to make Bloom surrender".

Griffin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Keefe Wizgiz is taking care of her," Faragonda continued. "And Bloom managed to get away, though she hurt herself in the process".

There was a moment of silence.

"I know what to do," Griffin said in a hollow voice and ended the call. She stared at her phone, minutes ticking by. Then, she flipped through, found her least favourite number and called.

"Yes, this is the Lightrock Monastery for the Magically Unstable," sounded a voice from the phone. "How can we help you?"


	15. Temptation

Chapter 15: Temptation

"What do you mean I'm going to have an extra test?" Stella exclaimed in shock. She had been asked by Wizgiz to stay after class, were the leprechaun had dropped quite the bomb on her.

"Exactly what I said, lassie," he replied. "Yer grades are... Well, yer flopped yer midterm, failed to deliver several assignments and so on. What I'm trying to say, lassie, is that yer grade is through the floor. If this continues, ye might as well not bother with the exam, because ye won't be able make up for yer poor performance all year". He folded his hands and looked Stella straight in the eyes. "That's why we give yer a second chance. A test to see if ye really have it in ye to be a fairy".

"But I already got, like, so much homework already," Stella moaned dissatisfied. "And now I got to study for another test. Which is held tomorrow".

Keefe shook his head, sighed and said. "Yer ought to be more grateful, lassie".

"Grateful? You haven't even, like, told me what I'm being tested in," Stella said incredulously.

"Actually, if ye would pay some attention, ye would note that I did," Wizgiz said firmly. "It's a test to see if ye have the most important aspect of a fairy in ye. If ye have paid attention in class, ye should be aware what we are looking for in ye". And with that message, he gave a nod and left the room.

"Oh, no," Stella moaned, starring out the window. "What am I going to do? If I fail then... Then I'll have to redo the entire year. Or worse, they'll send me back a grade".

...

"...which is why a certain strength of will is paramount to avoid letting one's magic overly affect one's senses and emotional state," Palladium explained in another classroom, scribbling on the chalkboard. "Now, if you would turn to page..." The page number drowned away in a strange rumbling. "Oh my... Whatever was that sound?" the elf questioned and turned towards the class. Several students immediately pointed at Bloom, who was bent over her desk, a thin strip of drool falling from her mouth. Over the last couple of days, her hair had managed to grow a few centimetres, making her look fuzzy rather than bald..

"She's tired," Techna, who sat beside the redhead, stated.

"So I see," Palladium sighed and walked over to Bloom. He grabbed the redhead by the shoulder and gently shook her while saying: "Bloom. Bloom. Can you hear me, Bloom?"

"Huh... Wassat... Where was I...?" the groggy redhead mumbled as she tried to open her eyes.

"Are you okay?" the elf questioned with worry. "You fell asleep in class".

"I did?" Bloom exclaimed in shock, suddenly awake. "I'm so, so sorry, Professor Palladium. I didn't find your lesson boring or anything, I swear, I've just been so tired and drained and..."

"Bloom, it's okay," Palladium said firmly, but gently. "Listen, you're obviously not feeling well. Go have a chat with Ophelia, you're excused from class".

...

"Hmm," Ophelia mumbled, as she looked Bloom over. "Well, I can't find anything wrong with you except signs of fatigue, which isn't surprising considering what you have been going through. Have you experienced anything out of the ordinary?"

"Well... There's these dream messages I have been getting," Bloom started to explain. "They're becoming more frequent. Or maybe more powerful. I'm awoken at least a couple of times each night".

"Not good considering you're still recovering from your ordeals," Ophelia noted. "This is a bit beyond my expertise. I'll talk with Faragonda and see what she has to say".

Five minutes later, the elderly headmistress entered the hospital wing.

"Hello, Bloom. I heard from Ophelia that the messages are getting more frequent," was the first thing she said. "I think it's a sign that the connection is getting more powerful".

"I suspected as much," Bloom sighed. "So, what now?"

"That is a very good question. I'll have to check up on some things before I can give you an answer," Faragonda replied. "Until then, I'll advice you to go back to your cluster and rest as much as possible".

"I'll try," Bloom said. "Not that it makes a difference. Even when sleeping in the middle of the day, that woman manages to interrupt my sleep".

"I know. Nevertheless, if the connection is strengthening, we have options," the headmistress said. "But I'll take care of that. You just try to get some rest".

...

Stella walked down the halls, completely lost in a funk while thoughts of the test bounced around in her head. They hadn't even said what she would be tested in, just that it was important, nay, essential to a fairy. Which just started to turn the funk into smouldering annoyance. The Solarian princess couldn't believe the teachers would pull something like this with so little warning. And not giving her the subject matter really didn't sit well with her. How was she supposed to study? There were so many things that were essential to fairies. Would it be a broad quiz covering all magical subjects? Some of them? This complete information blackout began to make her seethe.

It was it the midst of this rising foul mood that she rounded a corner and walked straight into Wizgiz, who fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't see you," Stella quickly exclaimed, helping the leprechaun back up.

"I gathered as much," Wizgiz commented, dusting off his jacket. "Shouldn't ye be back in yer room studying?"

"I probably should. Just don't know what I should be studying in the first place," Stella answered. "I know, I know. If I paid any attention, I would, like, already know what I should, right?"

"Sounds like ye have already learned something," Wizgiz commented with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, so where were you going?" Stella asked conversationally.

"Well, had to get something for yer test tomorrow. It is a sudden thing, even for us teachers," Wizgiz noted. "Well, I have to be off now. Ye have a good day now, lassie". With that, the leprechaun headed off.

Stella gave him a quick wave and then tried to move on, only to notice she stepped on something.

"Come on, does nobody have, like, any respect for the janitors," she grumbled, picking up the paper she had stepped on. "Cleaning the halls is hard enough work as it is".

What she had taken for trash was actually an envelope, marked 'To Professor Keefe Wizgiz regarding test for Stella Guildenstern'.

"Oh. Hey, Professor, I think you..." Stella said while turning. "...dropped something," she finished as she noted that the leprechaun had vanished. Then she took a long look at the envelope.

...

In the common room, Bloom laid sprawled out in the sofa, looking ready to doze off, while Techna gently rocked back and forth to the tune of Musa's ukulele.

"Yer looking ready for some sleepy time," Techna noted, giving the redhead a look.

"What's the point?" Bloom groggily mumbled. "The moment I rest that goddamn woman is going to pop up in my head, be vague and then ruin my sleep. Couldn't she turn it off just once in a while?"

"Maybe she doesn't even know she's reaching you," Musa suggested while playing. "Would explain why the message is the same all the time".

"So I just got this recording on replay stuck in my dreams? Fantastic," Bloom grumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I can imagine worse things than having a glowing woman in my dreams," Techna noted. "Granted, the lack of sleep is still a total bummer, but could be worse".

"And at least what Ophelia gave you stopped you from setting your room on fire," Musa added. "I mean, it's baby steps, but still, things are improving".

"Some things are," Bloom groggily said. "By the way, where's Flora?"

"Down visiting Mirta in the greenhouse," Musa replied. "I think she's trying to communicate with her. That reminds me, did you two hear that they found out she managed to imprint all of herself before being transformed?"

"Yeah, Flora told me the good news yesterday," Techna said. "By the way, since she's a plant now and also a patient, who takes care of her? Ophelia or Palladium?"

"Palladium," Musa answered. "Still, I hope they get those data soon. Who knows what it's like for her to be stuck like..."

At that moment, the cluster doors opened and Stella walked in, intensely starring at an envelope in her hand. Without a word, she sat down by the table, placed the envelope on said table and proceeded to sit down and stare at it.

A couple of minutes passed by as the girls stared at the blond princess starring at the envelope.

Then Techna broke the silence by saying: "Well, as entertaining as all this looking is, what's up with your super fascinating envelope, Suntop? A declaration of undying love? Bills? Threats from the leprechaun mafia?"

"There's a leprechaun mafia?" Bloom questioned in disbelief.

"The Purple Hats? Well, I'm not sure they're all leprechaun, but they do make up the majority," Techna confirmed.

"And here I thought I was getting used to this world," Bloom mumbled.

"Anyway, the questions stands. What's with the letter?" Techna continued.

"It's..." Stella began. "Well... Wizgiz dropped it and... I think... Like, I think it might be the answers to my test tomorrow".

A moment of silence passed.

"And this is the moment were you tell us you're going to return it to Wizgiz. Right?" Musa questioned in a way that didn't sound much like a question at all.

"I wanted to, but... He was gone. I swear, true story," the blonde quickly said. "He was gone the moment I turned around".

"Yeah, he does that a lot," Techna said. "I think he transforms into something, but I'm not sure what yet".

"So, now I just... Well, I got this," Stella said, holding up the envelope.

"So what? Just bring it to another teacher," Musa said.

"I know... I should... But I also totally need to pass tomorrow's test," Stella said.

"Unbelievable," Musa sighed annoyed as she put her instrument down.

Then the door opened and Flora walked in, greeting her friends and asking: "How is it going?"

"Well, Firetop is stuck between too tired to be awake and too pestered by golden lady to sleep," Techna said. "And Suntop is considering cheating on her test tomorrow".

"Okay, first of all, what's with both me and Bloom being called top by you?" Stella questioned. "That's, like, totally not original".

"But you got unaltered hair that matches your powers. That's awesome," Techna insisted.

"Second, it's not cheating if I only look at a couple of the answers," Stella declared.

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Please tell me you really don't believe that," Musa said in a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. "Because if you do, I might have to hurt you".

"Maybe I could if one of you girls would back me up a little," Stella sighed sadly, letting the envelope slowly glide to the table. "Seriously, if I flop the test tomorrow, I'll have to, like, redo the year. And that's best case scenario":

"Well, I do understand why you would be tempted," Flora said, walking over to the sad looking blonde. "But if you inflate your score by cheating, then it will not represent your actual knowledge and skill. And that can, no, it will come back and hurt you later in your career".

"Besides, the teachers just gave you an extra chance," Musa pointed out, her voice gaining a slight edge to it. "If you can't even pull yourself together to at least try to do that honestly, why are you even here instead of giving the spot to someone who will actually work to earn their graduation?"

"Harsh, but Cacophony's got a point," Techna chimed in. "Besides, redoing the year won't be so bad. Means you'll have classes with us".

Stella starred at the scarred girl for a moment before admitting: "I can honestly not tell whether that idea intrigues or scares me".

"Means I'm doing something right," Techna replied with a grin.

"So, what you are all saying is that, like, I should not cheat," Stella said sadly, resting her head on her arms. "But it would make things so much easier".

"The easy way is not always the right way," Flora said.

"I guess," Stella moaned. "What about you, Bloom?" After a moment's silence, she asked: "Bloom?"

"I think she fell asleep," Musa said.

Meanwhile, inside the the redhead's dreams, Bloom found herself in a blue hallway, wooden doors on either side as far as she could see.

"Well, this is new," she muttered to herself while walking the hall. "So... Pick a door, any door?"

"Bloom," a voice echoed down the hall, the end of which was obscured by a bright light. "You must... ind me... ke Roc..."

"Nice to hear some things are still all the same," Bloom dryly muttered.

Suddenly, she felt herself jerk around and she woke, looking straight into Griselda's face.

"GAH!" Bloom exclaimed in shock. "I... I mean... Hello, Miss Griselda".

"The headmistress sent me to get you, Bloom," Griselda said. "I gathered she had found something that might help you with your... problem".

...

Bloom walked into Faragonda's office. The first thing the redhead noted was that much of the furniture had been moved and a blue circle full of symbols had been painted on the carpet.

"Good to see you," Faragonda greeted her. "Did you get some rest?"

"A little," Bloom mumbled. "What's with the new floor decoration?"

"My theory is that the connection between you and this Daphne is strengthening," Faragonda said. "This would explain the increased frequency of dreams. It's not that there are more, you're just being more receptive to them".

"Right. That helps us how?" Bloom questioned.

"With an advanced spell, we should be able to reverse the connection, allowing us to contact Daphne," the headmistress explained. "If we can do that, we might be able to get more information out of her".

"Sounds like it's worth a shot," Bloom said. "Alright, so what do I have to do?"

"Step into the circle. I'll handle the rest," Faragonda replied, gesturing to the sigil.

Bloom did as requested and placed herself in the middle of the circle. Then Faragonda put her hands on Bloom's shoulders and the redhead could suddenly feel the magic build up in the air.

"Just relax, Bloom," Faragonda said, her eyes closed in concentration. "Just relax and let the connection come to you. And then we shall follow it back".

The redhead took a deep breath and tried to relax, even as the energy in the air built up. Then there was this weird feeling, as if a plug was pulled out of her and she fell out of her body. She fell through the air, colours dancing before her eyes, all sense of direction lost. And then there was darkness.

She could feel it all around her, clinging to her, cold and clammy. She tried to open her mouth, tried to breathe, but the suffocating darkness was everywhere. She couldn't breathe. She twisted and turned, trying to free herself from the clinging darkness, trying to scream in rising panic.

"Bloom, relax," she heard Faragonda say right beside her. "We're only here in spirit. You don't need to breathe".

"I... I don't?" Bloom questioned. "This... This is weird. What's happening?"

"Much like spiritual imprinting, we infused our magic with our minds and rode it to this place," Faragonda explained. "A little thing called astral journeying".

"That's something," Bloom said. "Where are we?"  
"No idea. It feels like we're underwater," Faragonda said. "A deep lake or perhaps the bottom of an ocean".

"Why is Daphne down here?" Bloom questioned, though she doubted the headmistress had an answer.

"I believe that is part of the mystery we're trying to solve," Faragonda stated.

Suddenly a bright light erupted, illuminating the sandy ground beneath their feet and sending several colourful fish darting away. In front of them stood the glowing figure of Daphne. In her hands was a chest, pretty but marked by time spent underwater. With a gentle smile, she opened it, revealing a beautiful crown inside. She held it towards Bloom.

"For... For me? It's for me?" Bloom questioned.

The glowing figure of Daphne nodded.

Bloom reached out, but suddenly everything became smeared, like the colours in a painting flowing out all over the place. With a strange sensation, she was yanked back and suddenly found herself back in her body again.

The headmistress stumbled and had to support herself with her desk.

"You okay?" Bloom asked worried.

"Yeah... I'm okay," Faragonda answered, breathing heavily. "This sort of thing drains a lot of magic really quickly. I'm sorry I couldn't keep the connection going any longer".

"It's okay. At least we got something," Bloom said. "Now Daphne knows that I know her. I hope":

"She should definitely be aware now that you are searching for her," Faragonda agreed, slightly out of breath.

"But that crown... Why was it mine," Bloom speculated. "Could I... Could I be royalty of some sort?"

"It is a possibility, though that still leaves a lot of questions," Faragonda mumbled, halfway lost in thought.

"And Daphne... She lives on the bottom of a lake. Or maybe the ocean," Bloom continued.

"Bloom... I strongly suspect that this Daphne is in fact not living anywhere," Faragonda stated. "The form she took in your dreams is how she looks in reality. I think she might be dead, Bloom. I think she might be a ghost".

"Ghosts exist?" Bloom exclaimed in surprise.  
"When a magi dies, they can imprint some or all of themselves into their magic," Faragonda explained. "When they die, their spirit then leaves their body and can still exist. But it is not a cure against death, Bloom. Everything a ghost does uses up their magic. And since they themselves are pure magic, they cannot gather more magic into themselves. Thus, every ghosts exist on limited time".

"That's... Sad," Bloom said. "Wait, are you saying this Daphne person is burning herself out trying to reach me?"

"I am," Faragonda answered with a nod. "Whatever her reasons, she must consider you important".

"But this just raises so many more questions," Bloom groaned.

...

Bloom returned to her cluster, finding her cluster mates eagerly waiting for her.

"So... How did it go?" Stella asked curiously.

"Well, we found out that this Daphne girl lives at the bottom of a place full of water. Also, she might be a ghost," Bloom replied. "And that she thinks that I should have a crown".

"A crown? Why?" Flora asked.

"No clue. Maybe I'm secretly royalty. Or member of some other group that uses crowns," Bloom suggested.

"Well, crowns of various types have been used by royalty in quite a lot of different groups and cultures," Flora said with a look of contemplation. "But in some places, crowns are also rewards for service, like military success or winning an athletic or magical tournament. So there are still a lot of options".

"So, to sum up, we may possibly know what Daphne is and we have a vague idea of where she lives," Techna said. "Plus, now we have a dozen more questions about Bloom".

"Great, the mystery is fractal," Musa commented.

"I know. But at least we got somewhere," Bloom said. "So, what about that envelope Stella had? I remember you girls discussing it before I dozed off".

"She's been starring at it ever since you left. Maybe she hopes that at some point, she will be able to stare right through it," Musa snarked, gesturing towards Stella with her thumb.

The Solarian princess huffed in annoyance and said: "It's totally a hard decision to make, okay".

"If you say so," Musa replied.

"Why not just deliver it to a teacher? You won't be tempted if it's not near you, right?" Bloom suggested.

"But if I deliver it now after so many hours, maybe they'll think I cheated and peeked, even though I totally haven't," Stella responded.

"Then just dump it somewhere. Then nobody will suspect you of having cheated when they find it," Techna suggested. "Do it after dinner, when everyone's winding down and you're almost guaranteed to get away with it".

Stella starred at the envelope on the table for a moment before asking: "Could you all help me? I kinda want some backup on this. I'd rather not get taken for cheating when I actually haven't".

"Sure. That's what friends are for," Bloom agreed with a smile. "I mean, I assume it won't be a problem with you girls?"

"Nope," Techna replied.

"Still seems kinda stupid, but I can see why she wouldn't want hypothetical good results to seem suspicious," Musa answered.

"I will also assist," Flora agreed. "It might be frowned upon in polite society to hide other people's letters, but I will echo Musa's sentiment on that point".

...

A couple of hours later, Bloom sat in her room, starring out the window.

"You know, Brandon hasn't called me since that whole Cloud Tower thing," she said, addressing her pet.

Kiko purred in response.

"You're right," Bloom said firmly in agreement. "I can't expect him to always call me. So I should just call him. Right?" she questioned her pet, her voice uncertain. Kiko just bit into some seeds. "Right, calling him now," Bloom said, tapping buttons on her phone.

...

In the Red Fountain arena, Brandon just barely managed to raise his shield as Riven's sabre went for his head. He lashed out with his sword, not so much attempting to hit as attempting to force Riven back. His strategy worked and Riven jumped back to avoid the sting of the blond squire's blade. This gave Brandon a much needed breather as he stepped back himself, allowing himself to find solid footing.

Riven just glared intensely at him, before setting off towards the blond. The magenta haired warrior danced around the squire, letting his sword flow in smooth swings that took full advantage of its shape. His attacks were graceful and hard, but Brandon countered by storming forward with his shield, forcing his opponent back. This gave him an opportunity to lash out with his own blade, forcing Riven on the defensive. Suddenly, the sabre-wielding warrior lunged and swung his blade, forcing Brandon to quickly raise his shield. Riven just used the momentum of his swing to twirl around Brandon, allowing him to swing for his exposed back. The blond squire twisted, awkwardly warding of the blow with his sword.

Riven smiled and kicked Brandon's knee, causing the blond to collapse on the ground. The magenta haired warrior swung his blade again, but Brandon managed to interpose his shield. He pulled his legs back and planted both of his feet in the sabre-wielding warrior's guts, kicking him back. Quickly he rose up from his prone position, even as the gasping Riven did the same.

"Alright," came the bellowing voice of Modesto Cordatorta. "Good match, but I think stopping now is a good thing before you two runts forget you're not supposed to kill each other".

"Good match, Brandon," Riven said, dusting off his uniform. "Keep this up and I might have to stop going easy on you".

"Of course. Until then, you can ask your ballet trainer if you can please use the sword in class," Brandon shot back with a cocky smile.

"Tsk, tsk. Brandon, just because you move like a sack of wet cement doesn't mean you have to be jealous," Riven replied unfazed.

"Right, can I interrupt this manhood measurement competition?" Sky questioned as he walked into the arena. "I got something private to talk with Brandon about".

"Fair enough. I'll hit the showers," Riven said, leaving the field.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" the blond squire asked.

"Bloom," Sky said, his voice completely serious.

"Oh, right, that," Brandon said uncomfortably. "I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to broach the subject".

Sky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know, I know," Brandon said quickly. "Not a lot of time left. I know".

"Just... For once, I advice you to use your usual method of just jumping into things without thinking," Sky said with a hint of frustration. "Don't think too much about it, just say something. Before the exhibition".  
"Right. Easy enough for you to say," Brandon replied. "I'm not dumb, you know. She's from Earth. There's no guarantee she knows our customs already. Or would even accept them. Heck, it's hard for some people even if they do know about them. So how do I tell it to someone who doesn't know the first thing about it?"

"Just call her and say something," Sky groaned. "Because the more you wait, the worse this will get".

...

"I guess he must be busy," Bloom sighed and put down the phone. "I mean, he wouldn't try to evade me. Right, Kiko?"

The guinea pig purred.

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid again," Bloom said, sounding very much like she was trying to convince herself.

...

Another couple of hours later, the group sneaked down the halls of Alfea, the last rays of the sun quickly fading.

"Right, so far, so good," Stella quietly said. "No problems, everything totally AOK. Right?"

"Well, not if you have a nervous breakdown in the middle of everything, no," Musa replied.

"Take deep breaths, Stella. That usually helps for me," Bloom advised.

"Right. Deep breaths," Stella echoed.

"So, here's the food joint," Techna said and opened the door. Before them lay Alfea's spotless kitchen.

"So, where to hide the envelope?" Flora asked.

"Probably not in the food unless we want to risk eating it for breakfast," Musa advised.

"Yeah, it's bad enough when you have to eat your own words," Bloom commented.

"Oh, oh, I know," Techna said. "Hide them in the roos. Only weird people eat those".

"Hey, I eat roos. They are good for your health and your stomach," Flora said defensively with a tinge of annoyance.

"Alright, so you're weird. No big surprise there," Techna continued nonchalant.

"I'm pretty sure that when Techna says it, it's a form of compliment," Musa added.

Flora didn't look like she was placated by that comment.

"I'm sorry, but what is a roo?" Bloom asked

"A thing that grows in the earth and taste like licking the ceiling," Techna explained, causing Flora to huff at her continued berating of roos.

"Right. So no risk of SeFogelia deciding to just pour all of them in a blender for breakfast," Stella declared and buried the letter in a bowl filled with what Bloom thought looked like albino potatoes. "Unless of course he's gone completely insane by tomorrow".

"Well, that was that. Let us return to our cluster," Flora said.

"Right. I think I can finally relax now," Stella said relieved.

...

The Solarian princess lay in her bed, unable to relax. Hours had passed and night had come, but thoughts of the envelope still buzzed around in the blonde's head, depriving her of any sleep. Finally, after much pondering, she jumped out of her bed, put on her slippers and carefully sneaked out of both her room and the cluster. She made her way down the halls, checking every corner for wandering pixies and teachers.

Finally, she found herself in the kitchen. Pale moonlight bathed the room in an eerie light and goose bumps manifested on Stella's skin. Slowly, she crossed the kitchen and with the most delicate of movements, she pulled the envelope from the bowl of roos.

She placed one finger under the envelope's fold. It would be so easy to do, so easy to fix. One look and all her worries would fade. And no one would have to know. She stood there, in the moonlight, contemplating, thinking, pondering. And she made her decision.

...

The next day, Stella stood outside the classroom she was supposed to take her test in, tapping her feet while glancing at the clock. Finally, the door opened and Wizgiz came out.

"Well, lassie. Do ye feel ready for the test?" he asked.

"Yes," Stella said calmly. "Actually, I do. I don't think I'll ace it. I might not even pass it. But... I'm going to give it a shot". She took a deep breath. "By the way, do you remember when you bumped into me yesterday?"

"Kinda hard to forget," Wizgiz noted.

"Yeah, well, you dropped this," Stella said, handing him the envelope. "I swear, I haven't opened it. I was really, really, really tempted to". She sighed and said: "But it wouldn't be right. Also, would be kinda ungrateful. I mean, you totally don't have to give me this extra chance. So, I swear, I haven't opened it".

"Of course ye haven't. The envelope is cursed, lassie," Keefe said with a gentle smile, holding up the envelope. "If ye had opened it, it would be clear as day".

"The... The envelope was cursed?" Stella said in shock.

"Yep," the leprechaun confirmed. "Also, congratulations on passing the test".

"I... Wait, what?" Stella asked baffled.

"Yes, I guess this will require an explanation. Please, do come in," Wizgiz said and walked into the classroom, the confused Solarian princess following him.

"Now," Wizgiz began as he jumped on top of the desk. "What is the purpose of Alfea? What is the most important thing we can teach ye kids?"

"Magic," Stella tried.

"Nope," Wizgiz replied. "The most important thing we teach ye, lassie, is responsibility". He rubbed his chin for a moment before continuing. "Magic is... Well, it is a powerful force. It can do great things, both good and bad".

"Ain't that the truth," Stella mumbled.

"Thing is, Alfea is not about turning people into super fairies," the leprechaun continued. "Some of ye will have the potential to become nymphs, others wouldn't be a threat to a wet paper bag. But, that doesn't matter. People, all people, even magi, have different potential. There's nothing wrong with being weak. And I know, easy for me to say, but it's the truth. Being less magical is not wrong and Alfea is not trying to, if you will, fix that. Only to help ye all be the best ye can be". He looked into Stella's eyes. "Do ye now why ye grades were so low?"

"Because I'm bad at all this," Stella suggested.

"No, no, all wrong, lassie," Keefe sighed. "Even students who aren't good at magic can pass, though of course, their grades will reflect that. No, yer grades were so bad, because ye didn't bother trying. Ye didn't deliver homework, ye didn't study, ye just waltzed around and figured ye big stick could do it all for ye. And that's the wrong attitude, Stella. No, not just wrong, it's dangerous". He continued, his voice quite serious. "Life is filled with easy solution. Some are right answers to problems, others not. But when the right thing is hard, sometimes, there seems to be an easier way. But these short cuts, they can lead to horrible things. When ye stop doing yer best, when yer just trying to coast through life down easy street, which is quite tempting with magic, it becomes easy to just run people over. As I said, magic can do great things for yer, both good and bad. And many see it as the solution for all life's troubles. They crave it so they can use it to fix everything they don't like. But let me tell you a secret, lassie. There is no universal answer to every problem. There is no golden key that unlocks a better life and makes everything good and happy. Sometimes, ye just have no choice but to grit yer teeth and give it an honest try". His voice changed back into a more jovial tone as a broad smile formed on his face. "And that is what this test was all about, lassie. To give ye a hard challenge and tempt yer with an easy way out. But ye resisted. And ye gave me the letter back. Ye did the right thing. Ye were willing to do things the hard and right way, even with a cheap solution dropped right in front of ye. Ye took responsibility and came to this test, knowing ye could fail knowing ye could fail the entire year. And that's the essence of what we teach ye. That's the true core of being a fairy. Sadly, not all learn this and those who fail, well, they're just not ready to handle the responsibility of more advanced magic yet. Not everyone is nor will be". He jumped across the desk and patted the shocked Stella on her shoulder. "But ye did it, lassie. Ye can be proud of yerself". He looked at Stella and added: "Because I certainly am"


	16. Nightmare

Chapter 16: Nightmare

Grey clouds drifted over the woods of Magicalis, releasing torrents of rain on the trees below. Slowly, the snow was beginning to fade, dissolved into sludge by the coming of spring. The woodland echoed with the drumming sound of raindrops hitting leaves, the plops of disturbed lake water and the happy quaking of a duck.

Icy sat and stared at Knut's quacking pet, which was happily running around in the torrent, and she silently pondered how to kill it without the ogre noticing. Her makeup had been washed off and her clothes were completely damp.

Stormy however seemed to enjoy herself, even though she too was soaked to the bone. Amazingly, not even the downpour could beat her puffy hair. She passed the time by juggling small sparks between her fingers, creating a little lightshow.

Under a nearby cover made from wood and leaves, Darcy sat in the closest thing to cover the glade they currently resided in had, carefully scanning a text of some sort that she had downloaded off a less than reputable website the last time she sneaked into Magicalis.

Leaning against a nearby boulder was Knut, not at all bothered by the rain, who was keeping an eye on his quacking pet.

"Are you going to be done any time soon?" Icy asked while glancing at Darcy, her voice an acidic whisper.

"Almost. Messing this one up would be bad for us, so I'm making sure I have memorized the ritual," Darcy replied.

"So, do any of you think they'll send a search party or something?" Stormy asked no one in particular. "I mean, now that we have been gone from Cloud Tower for a couple of days. I wonder how many classes we missed".  
"Who cares?" Icy asked coldly. "The important part is that we get those girls and make them pay for all they have forced me to go through". Behind her, Darcy rolled her eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn't fall out of her skull.

"So, what do you need my humble service for, my mistresses?" Knut asked.

"This ritual needs a base. I figured one of your imps would do," Darcy said, putting the text away. "I assume you've managed to restock after your trip to Earth?"

"That I have, mistress," Knut replied with a nod. "How many will you need?"

"Hopefully just one," Darcy said while drawing a circle in the mud.

Knut nodded once again and snapped his fingers. Out of the underwood crawled one of the crimson beings.

"Right, make it enter the circle," Darcy ordered as she finished inscribing symbols around said circle. As the imp did so, she said: "Icy, Stormy. I'll need your help for this".

"Sure thing," Stormy said, dismissing the spark.

"This better be worth this miserable trip," Icy grumbled, walking over to the circle.

"Alright, I'll lead the ritual," Darcy said as the three placed themselves in a triangle formation around the imp. Slowly, the rain ceased, as if the skies took a deep breath in anticipation.

Magic started to build between the three. The imp shook and it slowly altered. Darkness started to crawl up its skin, enveloping it in inky blackness. The sound in the glade became distorted. Laughs and screams could be faintly heard, as if brought by an echo from far away. Colour dimmed and the area slipped closer and closer to looking like an ancient photograph, as the abyssal blot of darkness that had consumed the imp started to grow.

Maria could feel sweat start to form on her brow, as she swore she could see shapes flicker between the trees. For just a moment, she felt hot air hitting her neck, as if someone was breathing on it.

Knut grabbed his feathered pet, who had now gone silent, and held it close, eyeing the ritual with suspicion.

Suddenly, the dark bubble burst and a rush of shadow washed over the glade. When colour returned, the imp was gone. In its stead was a small creature, about the size of your average leprechaun, but with coal black, wrinkly, hairless skin, claws, two big ears like a bat and a pair of red eyes that glowed with sadistic malice.

"Well... That thing's creepy," Stormy remarked, starring at their creation. "What is it and why did we make it?"

"It's a nightmare gargoyle," Darcy explained. "A creature of fear. It causes, as indicated by the name, nightmares in people and then eats their energy when they are terrified, growing stronger in the process". She stretched her limps for a moment before continuing. "Bloom has grown a lot in magical power and control. That is something we must deny her. The gargoyle will weaken both her and her little clique. And when they are all helpless, then we can take the dragonflame".

"Sounds like another fool proof plan," Icy grumbled.

"I'll admit, there have been some severe setbacks," Darcy said. "But one can only predict so much. Gargoyle, listen to me".

The little creature turned and stared at the dirty blonde witch with its pupil-less red eyes.

"Go to Alfea and consume essence from everyone in cluster nine," Darcy ordered. "But save the redhead for last. She is powerful and you will need to be strong before you can feast upon her. Now go".

The gargoyle ran off immediately, disappearing between the shadows of the trees.

"Now what?" Stormy asked.

"Now we wait," Darcy replied.

...

At Alfea, the clouds were slowly parting, letting the last rays of the setting sun in. Musa pushed open the iron grates, letting her friends into the puddle-filled courtyard.

"Alright," Techna said as they entered. "That was the most peaceful trip to Magicalis we've had in a long time".

"My hair got ruined by the rain," Stella groaned.

"So we managed to eat out with only a single casualty. That's one for the record book," Musa commented, causing the blonde to huff.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," Bloom said and yawned. "I'm drained".

"I too think it would be a..." Flora began, before stopping and quickly turning around.

"Huh. Wassup?" Techna questioned.

"I swear I felt something or someone staring at us," the brunette noted, glaring at the wall.

"Eh, I tots don't see anything," Stella said after squinting a bit. "You sure you're not just, like, tired or something?"

"A possibility," Flora admitted. "Still though..." Trailing off, she continued towards Alfea, the others in tow.

The group made their way to their cluster and after saying goodnight to each other, they split up.

Stella went to her room, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and popped into her silky pyjamas, opened a window in her room to let fresh air in and then crawled into bed. She yawned, rolled over on one side and fell asleep soon after.

Outside, the last light of the day faded below the horizon and darkness covered the land. And then there was a sound, a barely noticeable rustle, as a little black shape crawled over the walls. It made its way across the courtyard, avoiding the light of the lanterns, before crawling up the wall towards an open window. With nary a sound, it sneaked inside the room and eyed the restful form of Stella. Its mouth twitched into a barely perceptible smile, before it crawled across the room. It carefully crawled up into Stella's bed and made its way across the form of the sleeping blonde with gentle movements, careful to not disturb the slumbering princess. Gently, it sat on her chest and starred at her with its malicious red eyes, its face so close that were it breathing, its breath would have washed over the sleeping blonde's face.

And slowly, its innate magic started to work, as its spirit slowly wormed itself inside her mind. It dug deep into her, rooting out her fear and dragged it onto the scene of Stella's dreamscape. The blonde murmured in her sleep as the gargoyle infected her dreams.

...

Stella blinked. The grand hall that surrounded her, with its yellow walls and great tapestries dedicated to imagery of sun and moon, seemed familiar to her. Suddenly, it struck her that she was home. It was the great hall, where her mom and dad would meet with important people, where their thrones were. But something was off. Stella felt that everything was far too big. Or rather, as she realised while looking down herself, she was too small. She slowly examined herself, her small hands, her underdeveloped body, the clothes she would never in her life pick for herself. "This... This... This is how I looked when I was nine years old," she said to herself in surprise, her voice a weak whisper. She tried to clear her throat, but it did nothing to clear the hoarse whisper her voice had become.

She heard a sound behind herself and turned. She gasped. Before her stood a man, clad in fine clothes ranging in colour from yellow to orange. He had pale red hair and a matching full beard that encircled his mouth. On his head was a spiky crown, modelled after the sun. Before her stood King Radius Guildenstern, her dad. And he was staring at something directly behind Stella.

The blonde turned. By the doors of the room stood a woman, tall with long flowing platinum-blonde hair. She was clad in blue and wore a silver crown, all decorated in symbols of stars and the moon. It was her mom, Luna Rosencrantz.

"So," Radius began, his voice cold as the desert night. "I just got these papers back. They were improperly filed. Again. So I guess we'll just have to add another three months of bureaucracy and paperwork before this is over".

"If you're dissatisfied, you should do it yourself," her mom replied, her voice equally icy. "Except it wouldn't be you if you didn't pass off responsibility to everyone else".

"Mom. Dad," Stella weakly tried, but her whispering voice was unheard by her parents.

"Typical. You twist one of your mistakes into discussing my faults," Radius retorted.

"And you always try to avoid talking about them. Perhaps you really do think you're as perfect as the papers say," Luna continued in an acidic tone.

"Please... Please stop," Stella tried to say, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. She could hear the sound of glass cracking somewhere.

"Like you don't enjoy the fawning and attention of hundreds of gossip mongers," Radius said with an accusing pointing of his fingers. "Don't think you're better than me".

"I may not be flawless," Luna admitted. "But at least I didn't ruin this family".

"Stop," Stella wheezed. "Just stop. Please". Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she could feel a heavy weight on her chest growing, as creaking could be heard.

"AT LEAST I TRIED," Radius bellowed as the glass windows shattered and the roof cracked into pieces. "I FOUGHT TO KEEP THIS WORKING. FOR TEN YEARS I TRIED TO MAKE THIS WORK".

"YOU TURNED THIS MARRIAGE INTO A PRISON," Luna yelled right back, as the pillars of the halls tumbled and the walls toppled. "YOU KEPT UP THIS JOYLESS SHAM FOR A DECADE JUST SO WE COULD LOOK GOOD".

"Stop," Stella hoarsely whispered, as the halls crumbled around her. "Stop," she begged as clouds of dust enveloped her and her parents. "JUST STOP!" she finally yelled as she catapulted up from her pillow.

She sat under her duvet, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily while her entire body quivered. There was a sound of running feet and moments later, her friends barged through the door, Techna and Musa in front with weapons ready, with Flora and Bloom right behind them.

"What's going on?" Musa asked while scanning the room. "What happened?"

"I-I-I had a-a ni-nightma-ma-mare," Stella stammered, snot and tears flowing down her face. "I... I..." Without a word, she suddenly leapt out of bed and pushed past her friends, even as her pained muscles cried in protest at the exercise. Moments later, her friends could hear the telltale sound of the Solarian princess sacrificing her dinner to the toilet.

"That must have been some nightmare," Bloom said, as she and Flora slowly helped the quivering blonde back to bed.

"Yeah... It was," Stella said.

"D'you want to talk about it?" Techna asked.

The Solarian princess shook her head, before weakly crawling under her duvet.

"Should we get Ophelia for you?" Musa offered.

"No... No, it's not that bad. Just... Just a horrible dream after all," the Solarian princess replied.

"Well, sweet dreams then, Stella," the scarred girl said as they moved out.

"Hopefully," Stella murmured.

"So, what the heck happened to Suntop?" Techna questioned as the four of them entered the common room.

"Food poisoning?" Bloom suggested. "Or maybe she just couldn't handle the spices they used".

"It is a possibility," Flora noted. "I guess we should check up on her in the morning, see if she is feeling better".

"Right, well, in that case, I'll go to bed," Techna said and yawned. "Hopefully, without more interruptions".

"Right. Goodnight everyone," Musa said as the girls went to their rooms, turning off the light in the common room in the process.

Hours later, the door to Stella's room slowly creaked open and a shadow sneaked out. The gargoyle had grown considerably larger, its black hide now scaly and reptilian, its elongated face full of sharp teeth while a tail waved behind it. Slowly, it crawled to Musa's and Techna's door and pushed it open. It sneaked into the hall and made its way to Musa's bed. It sensed that she was sleeping and crept on top of her, letting its magic seep into her dreams.

...

Musa found herself standing on a road, surrounded by wooden buildings. She looked around at the painted façades, filled with flower urns and decorations, trying to remember where she had seen it before. It suddenly hit her. She had lived in this town, long ago. But they had to move, because her father could no longer handle staying in town. It was too painful for him.

She heard a sound and turned. The sun was intense and Musa had to shield her eyes. Down the road was a person, just standing there. Musa squinted. She could definitely see the person was clad in orange clothes, a skirt and shirt to be specific. Slowly, the black haired girl's eyes adjusted, and she could discern the person's head. Short black hair framed the person's face, its colours matching Musa's.

And then, realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Mom?" Musa said, taking a step forward. "It's you. Isn't it?"

The lady said nothing. She just stood there and smiled.

"Mom," Musa yelled joyfully, running towards the lady. "You're back. You're really back". She ran faster towards her, coloured façades passing by in a blur. She ran and ran, quicker and quicker. But her mom stayed out of reach.

"Mom," Musa yelled with a hint of fear in her voice. "Mom, I'm coming. Just stay. Please".

Her mother stayed where she was, but Musa seemingly failed to make any progress. She huffed and ran even faster, closing her eyes as she focused on running as fast as she could. She passed house after house, far more buildings that there should have been between her and her mom. She ran faster and faster, her body burning, her muscles screaming in pain, her heart a painful drumbeat in her chest. She was getting closer. She was certain of it. Just a little bit more. She ran and ran. She glanced ahead. She was almost there. She leapt and reached out. She grabbed her mother's hand. Relief washed over her as she looked up.

She was no longer outside. She was surrounded by sterile white walls, decorated with a minimum of effort. And the hand she held was no longer part of the vibrant woman Musa remembered her mom as, but part of the pained, pale husk she ended up as.

Musa stared into the hospital bed where her mother lay, sickly, thin and with tubes of all kinds jammed into her, while a heart rate monitor beeped in the background.

"No..." Musa whispered as tears began rolling down her chins. "Not again. Not again".

Suddenly, her mother took a shuddering breath and the monitor emitted a long screeching sound.

"No... NO!" Musa yelled in panic. "Father! FATHER! SOMEBODY! HELP!" She grabbed her mother's hand while sobbing and begged: "Please don't leave me again. Please. Please". A crushing pain pressed against her chest, as tears flowed freely from her.

The infernal sound of the stopped heart was interrupted by thunder, and rain started falling upon her. The black haired girl looked up. The roof was gone, replaced by grey clouds. The walls were gone, replaced by trees and monuments. She looked around in confusion.

Beside her stood a man, small of stature, with dark hair tied up with a hair band.

"Dad..." Musa whispered, and followed the sorrowful gaze of her father's eyes. Before them was a tall, thin, square gravestone, with the name Matlin Xenophon engraved on it.  
Musa starred in shock and tried to say something, but not a word left her mouth. It was as if all sound had died in her.

...

In the real world, Musa lay on the floor, entangled in her duvet, which was stained with her pained tears.

The gargoyle lurked in a corner of the room, waiting to see if the girl would wake now that it had feasted upon her fear-drenched energy. It waited half an hour, monitoring the black haired girl, before it moved on. Its scales had now morphed into an insectile carapace, its legs split into needle thin appendages, its tail like a pulsating black maggot and its eyes fused into one unblinking, red orb. It left Musa and crawled into Techna's room. Eagerly, the creature crawled up on top of the scarred girl and gazed at her, as its insidious powers began its work on her.

...

Techna found herself sitting in the common room sofa, reading a book. She tried to focus on what it was that she was reading, but found that the squiggly lines in the book made no sense, even though she somehow just knew it involved pirates. Behind her, she could hear footsteps.

"Well," came the unmistakable voice of Stella. "Look who's doing something intellectual for once".

"I'm surprised she hasn't found some way to make it involve alcohol," came Bloom's voice. "You'd at least expect her to have some dude pounding her".

Techna wanted to retort, wanted to reply, but found that her lips were as if sealed with glue. She tried to turn, but her neck, and for that matter, her entire body was stiff. She felt like a statue. She could hear her friends slowly moving closer while talking.

"I wonder if she can even read after all the alcohol she's been guzzling," Musa said as they slowly walked near her. "Doesn't that stuff damage your brain?"

"If the alcohol didn't, going down on half the school should do the trick," Flora said. "Magic can only do so much after all. Honestly, how many sicknesses and parasites do you think she has picked up by now?"

"Don't know. Can you count how many times you had lunch?" Bloom asked.

Techna tried to writhe, tried to say something, but her body was as if fused together. She couldn't budge an inch.

"Honestly, as if the death-traps she glue together out of scrap metal aren't evidence enough that she blew a fuse long ago," Stella said as the girls stood right behind her. "How does that girl stay in school?"

"Maybe it isn't just the other students she gives access to her body," Musa suggested. "Some nice booty in return for staying in school. Well, at least then she isn't always easy to get".

Techna could feel a mixture of pain and anger boil in her chest, even as it felt like it was pressed down with a great weight. Tears slowly started dripping down her cheeks as she fought to say something. The words in the books became fluid and started leaking down on the floor, the book itself slowly crumbling to dust. The girls behind her leaned over so that they were almost touching, although Techna still couldn't see them.

"Well, if she takes payment, at least that means she's a whore. Much better than before were she when free for all," Bloom said.

"A drunk, a slut, stitching things out of junk," Stella counted. "Well, what else can you expect from some snot-nosed brat from the wrong side of town".

"Her mother was probably also drinking. Poor girl was broken from the start," Musa said. "Honestly, selling herself is pretty much the best she can do".

"She's got no ethics, common sense or restraint," Flora said. "What a horrible girl".

"But she makes us all look better in comparison," Stella said and Techna could almost hear the smile she was sporting.

"That's why we hang with her," Bloom stated. "We may have our faults, but when people look at us, they'll say, 'At least they aren't as bad as that Techna girl'".

Something snapped inside Techna and she jumped up and screamed with the full might of her lungs: "SHUT UP!"

She blinked, having yelled at her open window. It took her a moment to realise that she was in her room. She suddenly noticed she was drenched in sweat, even though she was shivering from how cold she felt. Her stomach was doing gymnastics inside her and her heart was galloping. She stood there for a moment, trying to calm down. And that's when she suddenly remembered that she hadn't opened her window. She looked around and noticed the door, only barely open. She hurried out and immediately ran to Musa's room, even as her muscles protested at the action. She could hear movement coming from the common room. Inside Musa's room, Techna found the black haired girl lying on the floor while whimpering. She was sweating to the point where her body glistened and her skin had become porcelain pale.

"Musa! Musa, wake up," Techna said insistently while shaking the girl.

Slowly, Musa woke up, starring at Techna in confusion. Groggily, she asked: "Techna? Where am I?"

"On Alfea," Techna answered. "Don't worry, whatever you were dreaming, it's over now".

"It was a dream?" Musa said weakly. "It seemed so real".

"Hey. Are you okay in there?" came Bloom's voice from the hall.

"Well, actually, no, we're not okay at all," Techna answered while helping Musa up on her legs.

Moments later, Bloom and Flora hurried into the room, with the brunette asking: "What happened to you two?"

"Remember what happened to Suntop?" Techna asked. "Nightmare followed by sickness? Yeah, that just happened to me and I'm pretty sure it was what happened to Cacophony here".

"It was awful," Musa quietly said, still somewhat in shock.

"I take it that it's not normal for nightmares to affect magi like this," Bloom said.

"No, not at all," Flora replied, as the first rays of the sun slowly crawled up from the horizon.

...

A couple of hours after finishing her breakfast, Flora asked Palladium to be allowed to try to commune with Mirta. He let her in after checking with the other teachers to make sure that it would be okay. Thus, Flora found herself in the greenhouse, starring at the pumpkin that used to be Mirta. Now, only a nametag on her pot indicated it was her.

Flora sighed and let her powers reach out to the transformed girl, trying to reach the cloud of magic that clung to the pumpkin. She stood there, minutes passing by, as she focused on her task. She was nearing the point of giving up for today, when a small voice in her head echoed: "Flora?"

Most people would probably be so shocked as to lose the connection, but Flora's training kicked in and she tried to clasp on to the voice while focusing on thinking: "Mirta? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. Thank the ancients that you managed to reach me," Mirta said, or rather thought. "I've been so lonely in here. I felt like I was about to go crazy".

"Do not worry, we are working on getting you your body back," Flora thought.

"I figured as much. I knew neither you nor Lucy would give up on me," Mirta happily thought. "By the way, how is she?"

"It was hard for her. At least she seemed better when we confirmed you were alive," Flora mentally replied.  
"Good to know," Mirta thought back. "By the way, I felt something dark nearby a couple of hours ago. Do you know anything about that?"

"Something dark?" Flora questioned.

"It's hard to explain," Mirta began. "It was like... Something really... Evil. Malicious. It felt like something that wanted to hurt people, liked to hurt people. I could feel it grow stronger and then it disappeared not long ago".

"Makes sense," Flora thought. "You are pure magic now. You would notice something like this. But that means something infiltrated the school. Which actually would explain a few things. I am sorry Mirta, but I have to go now. I promise to come back as soon as possible".

...

Bloom sat in the courtyard, sketching whatever caught her interest. It was noon, the sky almost completely clear of clouds. The redhead has just finished a sketch of the fountain when she noted Stella, Musa and Techna walking over to her. They all looked weak and sickly, pale skin and with bags under their eyes.

"What did Ophelia say?" Bloom asked as they sat down beside her.

"That she was not sure that this was not the result of food poisoning, but she would check up on it and we should report any new symptoms immediately," Musa quoted.

"I've had a lot of bad fast food in my time," Techna grumbled. "I've been chained to the toilet for hours because something spicy I ate decided to use my intestines for kick boxing. Heck, even had some pretty cool fever dreams. But that thing last night... That wasn't just my stomach being upset at my choice of food. That was... I can't even find words to describe it".

"Calling it awful would be, like, calling an ocean moist," Stella noted.

"And I agree that it is more than just an upset stomach," Flora said as she walked over to them. "I just managed to communicate with Mirta".

"Well, that's amazing," Bloom said happily. "How is she?"

"Fine," Flora replied. "But she told me something very important. At this point, she is pure magic and is therefore sensitive to it. She said she felt a cruel presence nearby, feeding. Probably on your nightmares".

"That sounds quite awful," Stella stated.

"Understatement of the year," Musa mumbled.

"It is unlikely to be a natural creature given its power," Flora said. "My guess is that it is a magical construct of a sort".

"So somebody sent a magical dohickey to mindfuck us," Techna said. "Does anyone wanna take a wild guess at who sent it?"

"Those three," came the simultaneous reply from the other four.

"And bingo was her name," Techna said with a faint smile.

"Of course, there is no evidence, but we have plenty of precedence," Flora added. "None the less, I doubt it was a onetime thing. The being was going for us and that means it will probably be coming back, probably for me and Bloom".

"Should we inform the teachers?" Musa asked.

"I can forward them what I have learned and ask them to keep an eye on things," Flora said. "But there is little hard evidence of this creature's acts. There are defences on Alfea, most of those currently active keeping things like various parasites and pests out, but a magical construct would not be deterred by this. Only a forcefield would be able to keep it out, but without evidence, it is unlikely they will put the school in lock down".

"So?" Techna asked. "We know the beastie is coming for us. I say, let it come. And then we break it in half".

"Hear, hear," Stella said.

"I suppose laying a trap would work, though utmost care should be taken," Flora said. "I will add that to the mail. Hopefully, Faragonda will make sure a teacher is posted in our end of the school tonight, just in case".

"And then that fucking horror will regret screwing with my mind like that," Techna stated.

After a short pause, Bloom asked: "What did it make you dream?"

Techna starred at nothing in particular for a moment, before taking a deep breath and saying: "I dreamt you gals revealed behind my back that you weren't really my friends, you just liked having me around because I made you look good. Then you said some things. Nothing I haven't heard before, but not from people I call friends".

"In my dream, my mother died again," Musa said.

"My parents were fighting," Stella said. "I know, I know. Tots not as bad as you two".

"What, do you think we're measuring?" Musa asked. "Trying to figure out who got the most soul scarring in one night?"

Stella winced a bit and said: "No. It's just... I feel a little ridiculous. Techna dreams of deep betrayal, you about death and here I come, terrified to the point of, like, almost wetting myself by my parents yelling at each other".

Musa patted her on the shoulder and comfortingly said: "There's nothing ridiculous about that". After a short pause, she continued with: "But yeah, you definitely get third place".

"Gee, thanks," Stella replied sarcastically. She turned towards Bloom and asked: "In other, like, less horrifying news, how goes your conquest of prince Sky's main man?"

"Oh, Brandon? We haven't talked for some time now," Bloom said. "Honestly, I just think he lost interest in me".

"He hasn't said anything to you? At all?" Stella asked surprised.

"No. What did you expect?" Bloom asked.

"Well... I thought... Well... Nothing specific of course," Stella insisted, fidgeting with her fingers. "Just, like, stuff. Everyday stuff. Which people tots talk about. A lot. Not a communication blackout. That just, like, weird".

"Don't I know it," Bloom sighed.

...

Darcy paced back and forth in the meadow, quietly mumbling to herself. Nearby, Stormy and Icy were eating pieces of meat from wildlife Knut had brought and prepared over a fire for them. Stormy happily ate the juicy meat while Icy only seemed to do so because her stomach demanded food, seemingly finding it undignified to sloppily eat haunches of woodland animal with her bare hands.

"So, going to wear the grass down any time soon?" Stormy asked, throwing a bone at a nearby pile.

"I'm just pondering what went wrong," Darcy replied. "It was supposed to get them all and then bring us the weakened Bloom, when her friends were too drained to react. Instead it only got three of them. Did they stay up late? Did it take longer than expected to feast on them?"

"Wouldn't that thing know?" Stormy asked and pointed at the massive form of the gargoyle, barely visible in the dark shade it was lurking in.

"It's not very communicative," Darcy said. "It only gave me that info after much probing and prodding. I think it finds talking with us boring".

"So, what is your plan to fix this mess?" Icy asked.  
"Simple. We go with it, keep an eye on things and get Bloom when we see an opening," Darcy replied. "They might have made preparations against the gargoyle. I'm not sure they even know what it is, but we have lost the element of surprise". Darcy looked up at the sky. "Get ready, we move out in a couple of hours".

...

That night, the girls said goodnight to each other as usual. The lights were turned off and all went quiet.

Outside, Isabella, Maria and Darcy waited in the dark between the trees, eyeing the gargoyle as it sneaked into the school. Despite having grown to the size of a camping wagon, it moved without a sound. It had gone back to a more mammalian design, with black wrinkly skin and a stripe of black hair sprouting from its spine like a mohawk of the damned. Its face had shortened, but still sported its telltale red eyes and a maw full of teeth. The gargoyle attached itself to the walls of Alfea and climbed up. Despite Flora's window being several times smaller than the gargoyle, it easily squeezed itself in, it's body painlessly contracting.

Inside the room, Flora was lying in her bed, only her head visible under her duvet. The gargoyle spent a long while observing her breathing, before slowly crawling up in her bed. It stared at her face before reaching out, preparing to pollute her dreams. But when it reached into her mind, it saw something strange. A girl with red hair, freckles and grey eyes. She smiled and yelled: "HE'S HERE".

Immediately, Flora woke up and the gargoyle shuddered in shock as it was brutally kicked out of her now no longer sleeping mind. The brunette quickly sent a charge through her arms, activating the seeds in her hands. They exploded into two powerful vines that bashed into the creature's chest, launching it out of her bed. The creature scrambled out of her door with Flora in hot pursuit. The gargoyle mashed its way out of the hall door, making its way to the common room, were the lights suddenly went on, revealing Techna, Musa and Stella. Behind it, Bloom and Flora exited their room.

"You're fucked mate," Techna said. The gargoyle roared in response and charged the three sickly girls, who dodged out of its way. It bashed into the wall with surprising force and turned, opening its jaws wide before spewing a crimson gas at Musa and Techna. The two girls were enveloped in the cloud and began staggering, as they were overwhelmed with sleepiness.

The beast turned to face Stella, who had transformed her ring. Light charged at the end of it as Stella prepared to fry the dark beast. The gargoyle looked into her eyes and as Stella starred into its hellish orbs, a voice in her head said: "**They don't even love each other. How could they possibly love you?**"

The Solarian princess felt her resolve weaken and the spell failed as memories of her nightmare started surfacing, discharging the light into harmless sparkles. The beast whirled around and its tail connected with her torso, sending her flying into a sofa. It crawled along with astonishing speed, snaking around to evade a barrage of fireballs from Bloom, before crawling out the main door.

Techna staggered along, using the wall for support and said: "Don't let it get away".

"On it," Flora said and ran out the door with Bloom, while Musa and Techna helped Stella. They ran down the halls, pursuing the escaping beast. It turned and released another sweet smelling cloud of gas. The two girls took cower behind a corner as the crimson gas seeped by. Then Bloom jumped out, fire igniting in her hands and she took aim.

And then the gargoyle looked into her eyes, its dark voice saying: "**You will bring ruin to all you love**".

Bloom stopped, shocked, as another cloud enveloped her.

"Bloom!" Flora exclaimed as the redhead stumbled out of the gas, fighting to stay awake. The gargoyle turned around and continued down the hall.

Techna, Musa and a pained Stella hurried down the hall, the black haired girl asking: "Which way?"

Flora pointed as she helped Bloom stay on her feet, and the five continued their hunt.

"Damn it," Stella said as they ran down the hall. "I feel, like, so drained. It took forever for me to charge that spell".

"We're still drained from what that thing did to us," Musa replied. "That means only Flora and Bloom are at their best right now".

"Eh, we handled that run amok stump of a willow. I think we can deal with this freak," Techna said confidently.

They continued chasing the creature as it ran out in the courtyard.

"COME BACK HERE!" Techna yelled as she ran out the door, before noting: "Damn it, my legs feel like they're burning".

The gargoyle stopped in the middle of the courtyard and turned to face them.

Suddenly, Flora sensed something and yelled: "WATCH OUT!"

The girls scattered as lightning blasted the ground they had stood on.

"Close shot," Darcy noted as Stormy readied another blast.

"I knew it. I tots knew it," Stella grumbled as she got back on her legs. "It's you three again".

Techna squinted and asked: "Actually, where's the last one? You know, the bitchy one?"

She suddenly gasped as her body was enveloped in ice, Isabella standing behind her with a cold smile. "The name is Icy," she noted to Techna's unfrozen head, before launching a barrage of icicles at the other girls.

Musa dodged and got up, ready to fire a sonic blast. Out of her eyes, she noted something and accidentally looked, making eye contact with the gargoyle.

"**You will never see her again,**" came its grave voice, and painful memories fluttered to life in Musa's mind, disrupting her spell. She grabbed her head, trying to force the sorrowful recollections to go away. She barely noted Bloom yelling that she should watch out, before a massive ball of ice hit her, snapping her shoulder and sending the black haired girl flying into a bush.

Stella fired a blast of laser at the gargoyle, which it easily evaded by rolling to one side. She got ready to fire again when something exploded by her feet and she was hurled through the air. She bounced of a bench and landed hard on the stony ground. Groggily, she watched as an unidentifiable shape reached out to her. She grabbed the hand, eager for help. Stormy smiled and shocked the blonde into unconsciousness.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Bloom yelped as she evaded the gargoyle's breath, the red gas consuming a bush she had moments before sought cover behind. She looked up and saw Flora in combat with Darcy.

The brunette writhed and waved, trying to get past Darcy's flurry of dagger swipes, but was at a severe disadvantage, being unarmed. Darcy was confidently pushing her back. The dirty blonde witch suddenly lounged forward and Flora jumped back, only to slip on a patch of ice. She fell and landed on her back, the hard ground knocking the air out of her lungs. Darcy reacted quickly, plunging her daggers into the fallen brunette's shoulders, causing Flora to howl in pain. The dagger-wielding witch finished off by slicing her thighs before turning towards Bloom.

The redhead backed away slowly, carefully eyeing Stormy, Icy and Darcy who were all calmly walking towards her. Then she bumped into something. Slowly, she turned, shivering from fear and starred into the endless crimson abyss that was the nightmare gargoyle's eyes.

"**Your powers will end you,**" came its grave voice in her head. "**But only when you have lived long enough to see everything and everyone you have ever loved perish in a raging inferno of your design**".

Bloom felt her legs turn to jelly and she fell to the ground, caught by the gaze of the dark beast, which forced a thousand fears and worries to bloom in her mind, eroding all of her senses in an endless parade of deep felt paranoia.

"LEAVE MY STUDENTS ALONE!" came a clear voice across the courtyard and the gargoyle turned away from Bloom to size up its new opponent.

Faragonda stood in front of Alfea's main doors, clad in a woolly nightgown. "Leave them be, you hideous abomination," she warned.

"Fuck, that's not good, is it?" Stormy asked.

"Not at all," Darcy replied.

The gargoyle charged the elderly headmistress, having already decided to add her to its list of victims. Faragonda moved a hand and the beast stopped, suddenly struggling to remain on its legs. It opened its mouth and spewed forth a crimson cloud. Faragonda dismissed it with a wave of her hand, dispersing the cloud. With another movement, the creature was suddenly hoisted into the air. It struggled briefly before starring into Faragonda's eyes. A silent second passed as the creature tried to use its powers on her.

"I have made peace with that long ago," Faragonda stated, her usually warm and kind eyes now pitiless. "You hold no power over me, wretched creature".

The gargoyle seemed to realise that too and started struggling to release itself from the headmistress' hold. She starred at the creature and said: "Begone," before making a gesture with her hand.

The gargoyle careened towards the ground with breakneck speed and crashed into the surface with a resounding wham, the impact splintering the cobblestone and sending fragments in all directions, the windows and doors of the castle vibrating from the force. When the dust settled, no trace of the gargoyle, save the impact crater it created, was left.

"Are you girls okay?" Faragonda asked, rushing to the aid of her students, her voice now kind and grandmotherly again. Several students and teachers also came rushing into the courtyard, attracted by the sound of struggling.

"We-well, co-could be-be wo-wo-worse," Techna stammered, still trapped in a block of ice.

"I agree," Bloom said. "Hey, where did those three go?"

Everyone looked around, but the three witches were long gone.

...

"Well, there goes another fool proof plan," Icy grumbled. "What are we going to do now, huh?"

The three were hurrying down a forest path, Cloud Tower looming above them.

"Regroup and come up with a new plan," Darcy replied. "As long as we're free and we know where Bloom is, we can come up with a new strategy".

"So, why are we heading back to Cloud Tower?" Isabella continued her inquiries.

"Because, we need to get that thing out. I doubt we can stay, but recovering the tome is essential to our plan," Darcy noted.

"Wait, you really think we'll be thrown out?" Stormy asked. "I mean, things aren't that bad. Are they?"

Suddenly, rain started pouring from the sky, quickly soaking the three.  
"See," Stormy noted. "Things are already improving".

"Just. Shut. Up," Isabella said.

"Huh. What is that?" Darcy asked, suddenly noting something standing in their way. Or rather someone.

"It's the headmistress," Stormy gasped.

Indeed, Griffin stood in their way, accompanied by Zarathustra, the two of them shielded from the rain by a weak forcefield, creating a sort of bubble around them.

The moment they recognised each other, Darcy felt Zarathustra's magic envelop them. Slowly, her magic faded, as happy thoughts bubbled up and washed her dark side away. This made Darcy extremely tense. Griffin didn't look angry, as they expected. She looked sad.

"I'm sorry, girls," she began, putting Darcy on high alert. "I'm afraid I have failed you".

"Failed us?" Stormy questioned.

"I may have given you the benefit of the doubt once too often," Griffin continued. "You three weren't without faults, but there were never really any problems. Rumours, yes, but nothing tangible. So I thought it part of the general gossip. Now, with all that's happened, I realised how poisoned you have become. And I wasn't there to help you".

"Poi... Poisoned?" Isabella questioned. "What... What are you talking about?"

"You may be friends, but as headmistress, I should have seen what you three slowly did to each other," Griffin continued. "I hope it's not too late for you, but after Mirta... Well, it's out of my hands now".

The bushes rustled around them and several people stepped out, clad in light blue robes.

"Stay calm," one of them, a bald man, said in an even voice. "We are here to help you".

The three witches immediately pulled together, standing back to back, facing the slowly advancing people.

"Who-Who are they?" Stormy asked.

"Monks from Lightrock," Darcy replied, her brain working overtime to formulate a plan.

"Don't fight us," pleaded a woman with long blond hair as she slowly stepped closer to them. "We wish only to help you".

"Help us?" Icy echoed. "Help us with what?"

"Your personal darkness has lead you down a grim path, hurting those around you," the bald man clarified. "We wish only to help you re-achieve balance".

"Darcy do something," Stormy said, her voice full of panic.

Darcy tensed up, and the moment the monks were almost close enough to grab them, she pulled a small flask from her pocket and smashed it against the ground. Inky blackness quickly bloomed up around them. The dirty blonde witch reacted quickly, leaping forward and lashing out with her knives, hitting two monks and she charged past them, Icy and Stormy right behind her. They could hear the yells of the monks right behind them as they fled through the undergrowth, charging through the forest.

...

An hour later, they stumbled into the glade Knut resided in, their clothes torn, their skin covered with small lacerations and mud sprayed up their legs. They stood for a moment, listening intently for the telltale sound of somebody following them.

Then Stormy suddenly leapt to action, grabbing Darcy by what remained of her shoulders and bashed her up against a tree. Her eyes were wide with anger and lightning danced across her skin.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU PROMISED," she yelled, her voice full of rage. "THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME. YOU SAID WE'D GET THE FLAME, USE THE TOME AND THEN WE WOULD BE POWERFUL. WE WOULD BE SOMEBODY. YOU REMEMBER THAT PROMISE, HUH? THAT YOU'D MAKE ME SHINE. THAT YOU'D MAKE ME A SOMEONE RATHER THAN A NOBODY. WELL, THAT SOMEONE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKING FUGITIVE".

Darcy calmly held up her hands to protect her head from the spittle that sprayed from Maria's mouth.

"You know what, I agree," Isabella coldly said. "For all your supposed posturing about how smart you are, you really got us in the deep end. We are banned from Cloud Tower, we lost the tome, we don't have the dragonflame and monks from Lightrock are coming for us. We should just leave you here for them and maybe buy ourselves a couple more hours".

"Alright, I will admit, my plans have failed spectacularly," Darcy said. "Some would probably even deem it all a big fiasco. With that in mind, what would you two have done differently?"

The two other witches paused, considering her question.

"Maybe instead of all this sneakiness, we should have just gone for Bloom directly," Icy stated.

"She was under heavy protection. The schools are not something you just storm into, Isabella. You saw what Faragonda did to the gargoyle," Darcy replied.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have transformed Mirta then," Stormy said.

"Well, I admit I was not aware Bloom would be able to just release a fragment of her power like she did," Darcy said. "Nevertheless, had I not done that, we would definitely have lost. And no, we would not have been able to explain ourselves out of it. With Lucy and Mirta backing those five up, plus all the other things that had happened over the year, we would most certainly have been sent to Lightrock right on the spot".

Stormy let the dirty blonde witch go, clearly considering her words.

"So there you have it," Darcy stated. "Even you two will have to admit I have done everything possible to ensure success. Factors outside our control have interfered with our plans. But do also remember our victories". She started pacing, a smile forming on her lips. "You're right, we are fugitives and we are hunted. We are severely weakened. But this situation also has its advantages. We no longer have to fabricate excuses, we no longer have teachers keeping an eye on us and the faeries will probably not think us capable of any more harm". She turned towards her companions, a wide smile on her lips. "And trust me, when we have that dragonflame, reacquiring the tome will not be an issue at all".


	17. The Prince and the Squire

Chapter 17: The Prince and the Squire

At the majestic castle of Red Fountain, the students were eagerly training in the three arenas in the back of the castle. Shots were fired at red and white targets, fierce battles were fought on aircycles while duellists crossed weapons of all sorts. It was quite the spectacle, a symphony of metal and machines, bullets and blades, shields and shots.

High above them all on the walls stood Saladin and his staff, watching the happenings.

"So, let us go over the exhibition preparations," he said, turning to the teachers. "Armsmaster Modesto Cordatorta. Report".

"Yes Sir," the massive man replied. "Group B five has been assigned to handling the dragons. They are a bit inexperienced with handling them outside controlled circumstances, but the dragons are very tame and I will be on hand to aid should anything go wrong. Group A three will handle a session of duelling. Tough group. Still prone to some infighting, but that will only help here. E five will handle the aircycle fights. They got the reflexes necessary to make it look fantastic".

"Very well," the master warlock said. "Marksmistress Xiomara Belisma. Report".

"Well, I've assigned group B two to the clay pigeon shootings," the plump woman reported. "And D one will handle the sharpshooting. We've set up some cameras this time so that all of the audience will be able to see the shots. Don't want to bore them after all. And then B three will handle the heavy weapons".

"I trust you've chosen the best for the job," Saladin remarked. "Explosives Expert Morella Xanti. Your report".

"C five will handle the explosive demonstration," the bald woman said, speaking loud and clearly. "Only ones I trust to handle that stuff in front of the big crowd".

"Good. Close Combat Master Ion Arkadiy. Report," Saladin said.

"Ze group I have chosen for zis exhibition is E three," the bearded leprechaun said. "Zey 'ave successfully mastered ze many intricacies of the art of close combat to such a degree zat I am completely certain zey will blow our patrons socks off".

"Right," Saladin noted. "Now, as you all know, we receive a lot of donations and students from wealthy patrons across the worlds. It allows us to have one of the most efficient and top modern military academies and standing armies in all the known worlds, excelling at both magical and non-magical means. Therefore, we have a sworn duty to impress upon our patrons that their resources are not wasted. Any questions?"

Belisma raised her hand.

"Marksmistress, you have a question," the warlock noted.

"Yes. If we already know this and you already know that we know this, then why are you telling us what you know we already know?" she asked.

It took Saladin a moment to mentally sort out her sentence before he replied: "I'd rather be redundant than have any of my staff act under false presumptions. Now take your rounds and make sure everything is in order. Dismissed".

The assembled teachers scattered, but the headmaster said: "Before you leave, Modesto, I have a question".

"Yes?" the armsmaster replied, turning to face the ageing warlock.

"Where's Helia?" Saladin asked. "Is he coming to the exhibition?"

"No, he's not. You know he's not much for these things," Modesto replied.

Saladin sighed and said: "That boy. How will he ever discover the glory of our family heritage if he's never here to see it?"

"With all due respect, Sir, he's just not that into the whole fighting thing," the dragonhandler noted.

"I know, he's going through his poetic phase," Saladin sighed.

"Perhaps he would be more tempted to show up if he didn't feel so obligated to watch it," Modesto hypothesised. "Maybe making an experience out of it will help. You know, make it a grandfather and grandson get out sort of thing".

"This is a very serious matter," Saladin noted seriously. "And I don't want to give Helia the impression that the military is a soft institution full of picnics".

"I'm pretty sure that's not even close to his impression of the military, Sir," Cordatorta noted.

...

At Alfea, Bloom was currently starring at a bowl of green gunk. Then she stared at Stella's blonde hair. Then at the gunk. Back to the hair. Finally, she asked: "Are you sure these go together?"

"Flora assured me it would be tots healthy for my hair and hair-roots," Stella said, sitting in a chair with her back to Bloom. "I trust her on this".

"Yeah, but usually, you're not much for getting green goop in your hair," Bloom noted, prodding the thick mixture.

"That's because that isn't, like, goop at all," Stella strictly noted. "It is a natural, mineral rich mixture of plants made into a semi-liquid form for ease of use. Totally different from goop".  
"If you say so," Bloom said and collected a handful of the jiggling green stuff. She started slowly massaging it into Stella's hair, moving her hands in slow, careful circles.  
Stella looked at herself in the mirror, obviously enjoying the experience, although Bloom briefly wondered whether it was the almost massage or the sight of her reflection that thrilled her.

The Solarian princess looked up at Bloom's reflection and asked: "Something wrong?"

"Is it that obvious?" the redhead sighed.  
"Bloom, when it, like, comes to your emotions, you're tots an open book," Stella replied.

"It's just... Well, everything basically," Bloom replied. "I've been attacked, tortured, drugged, dragged through dangerous situation after situation, with a woman filling my dreams with vagueness and three psychopaths trying to make my life a living hell and then there's all the questions about my past and Brandon hasn't called me for weeks and..."

"Bloom, breathe, breathe, breathe for Solaris' sake," Stella exclaimed, causing the redhead to take a deep breath.

"Sorry," Bloom said. "It's just starting to really get to me. I've started jumping at sudden noises and I have to take medicine to sleep properly, not that Daphne makes it any easier".

"Well, it's not like the rest of us are unaffected," Stella said. "After being kidnapped, assaulted and everything, I've also gotten, like, a touch paranoid. But we've just been unlucky. We should focus on overcoming our problems and, like, tots move on and stuff".

"Easier said than done," Bloom grimly noted while rubbing more of the plant mixture into Stella's golden locks.

"Hmm," came the sound of Stella's pondering. "You said that Brandon hasn't... Well, you know, I can't, like, fix all your problems. But I have an idea how to fix this one. Call Brandon".

"What?" Bloom exclaimed. "No, he's probably super busy. I mean, maybe he just felt we hung out together too much or something. You know, probably best that we wait".

Stella raised an eyebrow and asked: "What if Brandon is like you right now?"

Bloom thought about it for a moment before admitting: "Yeah, okay, nothing would get solved".

"Exactly," Stella said. "I tots win the argument".

"Hip hurrah for you then," Bloom added sarcastically.

"Thank you," Stella replied graciously. "But seriously, give him a call while I rinse this out of my hair. Flora warned me it shouldn't stay in my hair too long or it would eat right through it". With those words, the blonde left the room.

Bloom sighed and fished her phone out of her pocket. She pressed some buttons and endured the beeping from the phone while biting her lower lips.

"Hello, Brandon here," came a familiar voice from the other side.

"Hi. It's me, Bloom," the redhead replied.

"Oh, hi Bloom. How's it going?" Brandon greeted the redhead. "Sorry I haven't called in a while. Been busy".

"It's okay," Bloom said relieved. "Things have been... Well, hectic".

"Hectic how?" Brandon asked.

"Life threateningly hectic," Bloom admitted. "Those three witches attacked us again. My nerves are getting frayed from all their horrible tricks".

"Yeah, I heard a little about that," Brandon replied. "Not much, mind you, but some. I wonder why they're doing this?"  
"Who knows? Maybe this is how they get their jollies," Bloom replied. "I just know they want something from me, but I have no idea why making my life miserable is a good thing for them".

"Who knows with those kinds of people," Brandon said. "Hopefully, they won't bother you again. I couldn't get a word out of the top brass about what happened after they attacked Alfea, but I assume they got a handle on it".

"One would hope so," Bloom said. "Brandon... I also called for a different reason".

"You did? What reason would that be?" the blond squire inquired.

"It's about us, Brandon," Bloom replied.

Nothing but complete silence came from the other end of the line.

"I know we've just been out doing some stuff and hanging out, but I... I like you," Bloom said. "And I got the feeling that you liked me. But suddenly you just fell of the map and I just wanted to know if..."

"Sorry," Brandon suddenly exclaimed, his voice filled with panic. "I just remember I promised Sky I would empty his shoes and polish the fridge. Gotta go, bye, we'll talk later". And then the call ended.

Bloom stared at the phone in surprise.

"Well, how is it going?" Stella asked as she re-entered the room, hair now free of green gunk.

"We chit-chatted a bit. But when I started talking about the two of us, he... Panicked I guess," Bloom replied. "Very strange, actually".

"Strange? What's strange about that? It's just, you know, boys will be boys, you know," Stella quickly said, fidgeting with her fingers. "I am totally sure nothing is wrong at all with Brandon".

Bloom rubbed her chin and said: "You're finding this suspicious too, aren't you?"  
"I just, like, don't think we should get ahead of ourselves here," Stella noted. "Let's not panic or jump to conclusions. Let's just give the boy some time, they get scared by relationships, didn't you know that? It says so in all the magazines".

Bloom didn't reply, instead glaring out the window with a look of contemplation. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Stella's worried look.

...

The next day, Brandon sat in the barracks, studying the schedule for the exhibition. He noted that he and his teammates had been assigned to showing off how dragonhandling worked. He wasn't sure if they were ready for this, but if things went wrong, a demonstration of how to treat dragon-inflicted burns would also be good.

It was in the midst of these ponderings that Sky suddenly waltzed through the door with a smouldering look on his face. He eyed Brandon, pointed at him and sternly said: "You. Me. Talk Now".

"Wow, what's the matter?" the blond squire asked.

"What's the matter?" Sky echoed. "I just got a call from our friend. What in the name of the Great Dragon's flaming behind happened?"

"Oh, that," Brandon said. "I... Well, I panicked".

"You had the perfect opportunity," Sky said in an exasperated tone. "It fell into your lap and you ran away while screaming".

"I know, I know," Brandon replied. "I just... I haven't figured out what to say".

"You, you haven't figured... You haven't figured out what to say?" Sky echoed flabbergasted. "You haven't... Calendar. Date. Have you checked it? Have you looked at the calendar date recently you... You..." A throaty groan escaped the prince's throat while his squire ducked beneath the sofa, as if the royal brunette would explode.

"You're not telling me anything I haven't told myself," the blond said from his defensive position. "I'm sorry, okay".

"Sorry? It's not me who's going to be sorry," Sky clarified. "It's you and Bloom who are going to be sorry if you don't open your piehole and just say something".

"Girlfriend issues?" came Riven's voice from the door, causing Sky to turn around.

"Not in the mood for any wisecracking right now," Brandon called from his spot behind the sofa.

"Duly noted," Riven replied as he entered, accompanied by Timmy. "Look, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, you two just forgot the door before you had your little talk".

"Right. You bring this up because?" Sky asked, tapping his foot.

"Look, I don't know what the problem is and I realise it's none of my business," Riven said. "But if you actually care as much for this chick as you seem to, then you will tell her whatever it is you need to tell".

"I agree with Riven," Timmy noted. "You should clear the air and put the things on the table".

"And if you don't, well... Actions speak louder than words," Riven noted. "And right now, your actions say 'I am so not into you, Bloom'".

"See. This is how bad this has gotten," Sky noted, turning to Brandon. "Even Riven's got a point now".

"Yeah, just gang up on me why don't you," Brandon grumbled. "Fine, I'll give her a call".

"Good," Sky said relieved.

There was a knock on the open door and the four turned to see Saladin in the doorway. The four of them immediately stood up straight and in unison said: "Greetings, sir".

"I'm just here to tell you that the first VIP's are arriving," the warlock said. "So if you want to talk with them before the exhibition, now is your chance. Anyway, I expect to see you ready for action in two hours. Dismissed".

"Fantastic," Timmy exclaimed. "Come, Riven, my cousin came along again this year. So you two can discuss aircycles with my father".

"Sounds fun," Riven replied as the two of them headed off.

When they got out of earshot of Sky and Brandon, Timmy said: "So, you said you're worried about something".

"Yeah, it's Darcy," Riven replied. "Haven't heard from her in a while. Word through the grapevine is something went down between them and Bloom again, but I couldn't get a word out of our superiors".

"They probably think you're too personally involved," Timmy said.

"I know," the magenta haired warrior replied. "I just... I'm just afraid of whatever those two other crazy broads made her do. She's not like them, Timmy".

"Yet she hangs with them," the bespectacled boy noted.

"Yeah. That's what worries me," Riven replied.

Back in the barracks, Brandon went to his room and picked up his phone. He flipped through it until he found Bloom's number. His thumb hovered above the call button. Ten seconds later he put down the phone and said to himself: "Maybe I'll figure out what to say after the exhibition".

...

At the top of Red Fountain was Master Warlock Menefer Saladin's office. Most of it was dedicated to work related things, cabinets full of files, a desk with writing equipment and such. But one wall was dedicated to not only Menefer's great accomplishments, but also those of his entire family. He was studying this wall, pondering the spot that was prepared for his grandchildren, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," the elderly warlock said as he took his place behind the desk.

Faragonda and a casually dressed Griffin entered the room.

"Greetings, Saladin," Faragonda said.  
"Hi," Griffin greeted.

"Good to see you," Menefer said. "Take a seat". The two headmistresses did as requested. "Now, I assume your students are doing fine?"

"Very much so. The stands are being set up and the exhibitions in the other arenas have been prepared," Faragonda explained.

"What she said," Griffin said.

"Most excellent. Then today's exhibition can start," Menefer said jubilantly. "Now, there is of course another matter we need to discuss".

"I know," Griffin sighed. "The monks are combing through the woods as we speak, but they have found neither hair nor hide of them".

"Troublesome. And that's why you requested aid from us?" Saladin asked.

"Indeed. The monks are trained to fight and contain magi, not track them through the wilds," Griffin explained. "Your students, however, are much better suited for that job. A small detachment should be all that is required".

"Very well. I'll send three of our senior squads to assist the monks," Menefer said. "After what you have all told me, detaining them before they try anything is paramount. Do we have any idea what their motivations are?"

"Sadly, no," Griffin replied. "Some of the monks assume their addiction to their own negative energy has just made them sadistic, but I fear it's even worse than that. I fear they have a plan of some sort and that it centres around Bloom".

"The girl is extraordinary," Faragonda added. "We have tried untangling the mysteries of her powers and past, but we have only made a little progress. This leads me to believe that those three have or think they have figured something out about her. There is of course also the matter of Daphne. I have sent a full report to Roccaluce, but you know how long that can take".

"Very well," Menefer said. "It would seem that all we can do now is wait and hope that they are captured before they cause any more harm".

...

Musa sat in her room, practising a melody on a flute. It wasn't the wind instrument she was most familiar with, but she felt she was making progress. The only hard part was a few tricky notes and trying to hear her own music over the constant hammering of metal coming from Techna's room. It was in a sudden lull between her own music and Techna's hammering that she heard noise from the common room. She left her room, curious as to what was going on, an equally curious Techna popping out of her room to check.

As the two neared the hall door, they could hear Bloom's agitated voice saying: "...hasn't called me, becomes super evasive. He wasn't like this just a few weeks ago. Don't tell me you don't think something's wrong".

As the two peaked out, they heard Stella's reply of: "I just think that he may be nervous about things, like, getting a bit serious. I mean, when a girl wants to talk with a boy about their future, the boy gets nervous".

Bloom was pacing back and forth in the room, small embers falling from her hair every time she turned. A nervous looking Stella watched her, fidgeting with her fingers and chewing on her own lip.

"Do you know something?" Bloom asked in a suspicious tone.  
"Me? Know something? No, I'm just making guesses," Stella replied quickly with a nervous chuckle. "You know me, always, like, tots making rational guesses. That's me, rational girl Stella. Now please calm down before you set something on fire".

"So, Brandon's being evasive, huh?" Techna asked as she and Musa entered the room.

"He's not usually like this," the redhead said.

"Let's be fair here, you've only known him for a couple of months," Musa said. "There could easily still be sides of him you haven't seen yet".

"I guess," Bloom sighed. "It's just annoying. WHY WON'T HE TALK TO ME!?" She punctuated her frustrated exclamation by stomping the floor, causing puffs of smoke to rise from the carpet.

"Okay, I think we need a break," Stella said quickly. "How about we go see the exhibition today?"

"The exhibition?" Bloom echoed.  
"Oh yeah, that's today," Techna said.

"Me and my dad went there last year to check out the schools and stuff," Musa said.

"It's held at Red Fountain and involves all the schools showing off, like, what they're totally good at, both to keep investors investing, attract new students and convince students from other schools to take extra credit classes," Stella explained. "It's totally big, totally fun, totally flashy and it's got dudes and dudettes beating each other up. Tots what you need to relax right now, before you set somebody on fire. Somebody like me for example".

"Wait, it's at Red Fountain, right?" Bloom questioned. She suddenly lit up and said: "Then I can go see Brandon".

"No, no, bad idea, Bloom," Stella said quickly. "He's, like, part of the exhibition and you need to relax. Let's just give the boy some time and then we can go watch the schools exhibiting instead and get some candy. Candy's tots good, right?" Stella asked, fidgeting with her fingers to the point where she looked ready to snap them all off.

"I guess," Bloom sighed. "Okay, let's go".

"Great," Stella sighed in relief. "I'll go get Flora".

As the blonde left, Techna whispered to Musa: "So I figured out why Firetop looks ready to detonate, but wassup with Suntop?"

Musa shrugged in response.

...

The girls voiced various sounds of wonder, as they entered Red Fountain's courtyard. Stalls had been set up, massive flags with school symbols decorated walls and poles, and small demonstrations of magic, martial arts, alchemy, technology, enchantments and so on were held.

"Quite impressive joint they set up here," Techna noted.

"It is rather special," Stella said.

"So, how do they decide which students get to man these things?" Musa asked. "I notice some of our older schoolmates here".

"Well, in Alfea and Cloud Tower, you have to be on your third year at least before you can be sign up for it," Stella explained. "Red Fountain students can be assigned from their second year".

"Oh, hey, it's my martial arts teacher," Musa suddenly said in an excited tone. "Hey, Master Arkadiy. How's it going?"

"Ah, Musa. What a joyous occasion it is to see you here," the bearded leprechaun said as he saw the girls come over to him. "And are zese students your friends?"

"That they are," Musa replied.

"Excellent. I do 'ope you girls will find zis fine exhibition to be an inspiring display of our schools proudest traditions, demonstrated by ze best we 'ave to offer," Ion said. "I also do hope you will find due reason to both be inspired on behalf of your own fine institutions, but also to see ze greatness of ze other schools, per'aps to expand upon your own education with classes from ze other schools, increasing your knowledge and learning many a fine craft".

"I thought you were full of words, but this guy really takes the cake," Techna whispered to Flora, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"So, Musa, would you do me ze honour of introducing me to your fine companions, who 'ave joined you on zis fine day?" the verbose leprechaun requested.

"Sure," Musa responded. "This is Techna, Stella, Flora and..." She looked behind her in confusion. "Where's Bloom?"

"Oh no," Stella suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah, don't worry about your friend's wanderings. We have stationed many a fine guard, so zere's no reason to fear any 'arm might come to 'er while she is exploring the many things zis exhibition 'as to offer the curious," Ion said while occasionally twirling his beard. "Now, you will have to excuse me, honoured students, for I 'ave many a task and duty I most tend to and I cannot linger here any longer without also neglecting my sworn duty. Farewells and good times be with you all". Then he left.

"He's a great guy, even if he always leaves you with the feeling of having had a dictionary crammed into your ears," Musa said.

"But where's Firetop?" Techna pondered while scouting the flocks of people wandering the castle.

"Knowing her, she has probably gone off to search for Brandon," Flora guessed.

"Not good, not good," Stella exclaimed while tugging her hair. "We have to find her, quickly".

"Suntop, is there something you're not telling us?" Techna asked.

"Me? No. Why should I. I'm just, you know, concerned. That's all. Let's quit talking and start searching," Stella quickly answered before hurrying off, the three others in tow.

...

Minutes later, horns were blown as teachers, students and VIP's sat down in the seats surrounding one of Red Fountain's great arenas.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cordatorta bellowed, clearly heard by all onlookers despite not using a megaphone. "Welcome to this year's school exhibitions. We will now start the demonstrations. The pamphlets you got at the entrance should inform you of which show starts when in which of our three arenas. If you wish to get to another arena, please be considerate of your fellow audience members. Now, this arena is where we from Red Fountain will demonstrate some of our skills and we will start by demonstrating the combat techniques associated with aircycling. Please give a big hand to team E five".

Thunderous applause washed over the students as they got on their vehicles.

Among the audience, Faragonda and Griffin found their seats.

"I would have imagined you were going to keep an eye on your students in Arena Three," Faragonda noted.

"Nope. Got Ediltrued to handle that. Today's my off day," Griffin replied.

...

Bloom carefully sneaked down the castle hall. It reminded her of the archetypical castle interiors she often saw in movies, with metal armours at regular intervals. She was pretty sure she had gotten into the VIP section, but she figured that Brandon might be here while not participating in the exhibitions, being the squire of Sky. She heard voices and the sound of talking coming from around a corner and the redhead quickly dove behind one of the hall's great armours.

A man in fine red clothes with a wild brown beard, hard blue eyes and a noticeable stomach bulge rounded the corner. By his side walked a woman in flowing green clothes and with long red hair. Both of them wore elaborate jewelled crowns and they were escorted by armoured guards who carried both swords and guns.

As they passed, Bloom heard the woman say: "...not wanted to talk about it at all lately. He just clams up when talking about her".

The big man replied: "Sky knows his duties and the importance of this. It's just nervousness. I know how I felt back when my parents planned for me to..." His voice faded as they rounded a corner.

"Huh, maybe that was Sky's parents," Bloom said quietly to herself as she left her hiding spot. "I can see where he got the hair from". Then she hurried as quietly as she could down the hall.

After rounding a few more corners and hiding from another guard, she started to ponder if Brandon would even be here. He hadn't been with Sky's parents, or whatever they were, so maybe he was already in the arena. Bloom started regretting not holding on to the pamphlet. And she was also starting to regret splitting up from the others. She was even starting to entertain the thought that there was a possibility that Stella had been right, when she heard noise coming from a room with its door slightly ajar. Her curiosity caused her to peak as she passed by, which was when she noticed the image of Brandon. Formed from light, a miniature model of him emanated from a little decorated disk. Sitting in a chair, staring at this image, was a girl. She looked to be about the same age as Bloom and had wavy pale-blonde hair and amber eyes. She was clad in what even Bloom recognised as fine clothes, coloured in a mixture of white, amber and reddish brown. She was also clad in a ton of jewellery, ranging from a tiara with diamonds, two big golden rings with jewels, four armbands, a belt buckle and so on, all filled with precious stones. It struck the redhead as downright gaudy.

The girl sighed contentedly as she watched the image of Brandon and said to herself: "I've waited for this for a long time. Soon, we'll be married and then everything will be as it should".

Bloom's mind reeled at the strange girl's words. She pulled away from the door, her thoughts buzzing around in her mind trying to make sense of things. She heard the sound of armoured boots coming down the hall and she hid behind a big vase. A guard approached and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked the girl inside.

"Lady Diaspro. King Erendor has requested that you join him and the queen in the lodge," the guard said.

The girl exited the room, now having put on a red overcoat, and followed the guard.

Bloom sat hidden in the shadow, trying to figure it out. Slowly, everything that had happened started fitting together like a horrifying puzzle. The strange girl suddenly showing up. Brandon acting odd all of a sudden. A plan to marry him. An idea manifested, conjured from the collision of impressions and experiences.

"Those three," Bloom quietly hissed. "She's one of those three and they have done something to Brandon to get to me".

...

"Found her yet?" Stella nervously asked as she, Musa, Techna and Flora met each other in one of the courtyards.

"Nope. Unless she's hiding in a barrel somewhere, she's either gone home or snuck into the VIP sections," Musa said slightly out of breath.

"Running around all over the place will probably not help us find her, especially since there are only four of us," Flora noted.

"Right, let's go talk with Sky," Stella suddenly exclaimed.

"Why?" Techna asked.

The blonde princess starred at the scarred girl for a moment, before saying: "Well, Brandon is squire to Sky so Sky must know where his squire is and since we know Bloom is going for his squire, knowing where his squire is might help".

"You really like that word," Musa noted.

"Whatever. Let's go," Stella said and charged off again.

...

Bloom peaked out from behind a crimson drape and surveyed one of the VIP lodges, big balconies with cushy seats and luxuries. Below in the arena, the roars of engines and clashes of weapons echoed, while uhs, ahs and ohs emanated from the captivated audience. In the balcony sat the two nobles Bloom had seen before, one of which she figured was King Erendor, given that the strange girl sat beside him. She briefly wondered if they even knew whom they were sitting beside. Probably not. If this was anything like their usual plans, then they had probably fed both Sky and his family plenty of lies. But how to get her away? If she just walked out on the balcony, she might be recognised by whomever it was beneath this Diaspro charade. An idea popped into her mind.

She prodded one of the attending guards. When he turned, she said: "I got a message to Lady Diaspro from Prince Sky. Could you ask her to meet me in the hall, since it's kinda noisy out here?"

"Sure thing," the guard replied and went over to the attending guests while Bloom slinked off.

Moments later, Diaspro entered the hall behind the lodge. She looked around before asking herself: "Now where has the messenger gone? Hello".

From behind her, she heard a voice say: "I got a message for you right here". She turned, only to catch a fireball to the chest that flung her through a door behind her with a resounding crash. Like Bloom had imagined, the noise of the arena covered up any noise she made and she hurried through the now open door to confront the girl.

...

In the arena, the aircyclists who were still sitting on their vehicles jumped off, while those who had fallen got attention from medics.

"What a fantastic show. Give them a hand," Cordatorta bellowed. "Now, let us welcome B five who will show us how to handle dragons".

Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven entered the arena to the applause of the audience. They waved and bowed to the hordes of exited people. Moments later, a set of big gates in the arena wall opened. Out crawled four lizardly beings with long, slender bodies and pearly white scales. They had great bat-like wings and frills around the neck, both of which was differently coloured depending on the dragon. One was red, one was green, another yellow and the last blue.

The four Red Fountain students started by saddling their dragons and then started riding them around the arena before engaging in light mock combat, much to the audience's delight.

"So, any plans about jumping down there and really showing them how to handle a dragon?" Griffin cheekily asked Faragonda.

"Griffin, I'm surprised you would think that about me," Faragonda replied. "You know how much I hate hogging the spotlight".

"That and Saladin doesn't want an ancient fairy to wrestle four dragons to the ground, thus making his own recruits look inept. Again," Griffin continued.

"They were out of control and Cordatorta had gone off to find a toilet," Faragonda replied.

...

Stella and the others ran down a hall before stopping in front of one of the arena doors that lead to the arena's seats. The benches were packed with people and the four girls could see the great dragons in the arena.

"Well, there's the squire," Techna said, pointing at Brandon.

"Hopefully, Bloom does not plan on trying to get to him while he is working with the dragons," Flora said concerned.

Musa chuckled and said: "Can you imagine? Her just charging out of the door with chains and ropes in her hands while yelling about how they are going to talk relationship issues whether he likes it or not".

"Wouldn't blame him if he just ordered his dragon to fly away," Techna said.

Meanwhile, Stella stood and silently prayed to Solaris that Bloom would not do something really stupid.

...

Diaspro slowly forced herself down the last couple of steps. As if the surprise attack and the collision with the door hadn't been bad enough, there had also been stairs behind the door, down which she had tumbled quite a distance. She got away from the ordeal with a lot of bruises and a ringing headache, plus mild burns on her chest. She looked around and saw she was in a great chamber filled with pillars. If the noise from above was any indication, she was right beneath the arena.

"Stay right where you are," commanded a voice and Diaspro turned. The redhead who had attacked her slowly walked down the stairs.

"So, who are you really?" Bloom asked. "Icy, Darcy or Stormy. I'd guess Darcy, since I doubt the others could pull a scheme like this off, but I have been surprised before".

"What... What are you talking about?" Diaspro asked confused, edging away from her attacker.

"No? Then perhaps they hired you," Bloom guessed.

"Listen, I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about," Diaspro hissed. "So forgive me if I can't see why flinging me down a staircase was necessary".

"Don't play innocent. You're after Brandon. I saw you in your room, saying how you're going to force him to marry you," Bloom hissed, fire charging in her hands. "I won't let you hurt him".

"Wait," Diaspro suddenly said, eyes widening in realization. "You think that..." She was forced to dodge as Bloom flung a fireball after her, which blasted the pillar behind her into pieces.

"I'm not sure what you're issue is, but I'm not going to just let you set me on fire," Diaspro said defiantly. A charge of magic washed through her clothes and every single one of her many precious stones loosened from their sockets and started whirling around her. She pointed her hand and several of them launched towards the redhead. Bloom dodged as the sharp stones whizzed by her, before she flung a series of small flames at Diaspro, who ducked behind a pillar.

Bloom readied another fireball, when she heard noise behind her. She turned and only barely managed to drop to the floor, as Diaspro's stones returned. The redhead jumped to her feet and flung the flaming sphere, but Diaspro intercepted it by blasting it with her stones.

As the smoke settled, Bloom charged and prepared to punch the girl in her face. To the redhead's surprise, Diaspro countered by pushing her fist away with one hand, before lashing out with a now gem studded boot. Most of the air was knocked out of Bloom as the jewellery-encrusted footwear hit her stomach, causing her to double over.

Diaspro shifted the stones from her foot to her hand and punched Bloom in the face, knocking the redhead to the floor. Bloom felt dizzy and could feel blood dripping from her cheek.

She lashed out with one hand, causing a spray of flames to surge forward against Diaspro, who yelped as her overcoat caught on fire. As the pale-blonde stumbled back and hurried to get her coat off before the rest of her clothes ignited, Bloom got back on her feet. She could feel the energy in her awaken and fire build up in her hands. Diaspro, now minus the overcoat, quickly started to run for cover behind the pillars. Bloom roared and send a barrage of intensely burning projectiles after the girl. Diaspro leapt from pillar to pillar as Bloom's fireballs detonated them, causing large pieces to fall to the floor. Small pebbles started to rain from the roof as important support was destroyed by Bloom's intense attack.

Diaspro countered by collecting all of her gems in one ball, which she launched at Bloom, hitting the unprepared redhead's shoulder and sending her flying back. The pale-blonde recalled her gems, only to notice the rain of pebbles from the roof. Figuring that not only was her opponent dangerous, but so was the room itself, she charged up another stairway.

A gasping Bloom got up on her feet, using a pillar stump as support. "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled before charging after Diaspro.

...

The arena rumbled and the audience could feel their seats vibrate. The dragons roared and their riders could suddenly feel their powerful mounts get agitated, as the arena floor shook. Suddenly, great rifts started to open in the floor and small sections broke off entirely, leaving gaping holes. The dragons arched their slender forms and flapped their wings as they edged away from the growing structural collapse.

"Wow there, calm down, boy," Brandon yelled as he tried to maintain control over his dragon.

As the majestic beasts sought safer ground, they collided with each other and started snapping their jaws threateningly at each other. In their seats, people looked ready to panic.

"Weird. The pamphlet says nothing about an earthquake," Griffin noted.

"I do believe this is an unscheduled event," Faragonda sighed.

"Possibly. Or just a surprise one," Griffin replied.

"The dragons are getting agitated," Faragonda observed.

"Lucky for them, Cordatorta is here this time," Griffin said innocently, causing the elder fairy to glare at her.

In the arena, Modesto jumped into action, wielding a glowing whip. He lashed it against the air, causing a resounding crack, while yelling: "ALL FOUR OF YOU! CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

The dragons' frills flattened against their necks as they eyed the dragonhandler and the ruined floor. Seconds later, the rumbling stopped.

"What happened?" Brandon asked his comrades.

"I think some of the support gave out," Timmy replied.

"Does that mean we get to feed the designer to the dragons? Would make a good extra show now that his shoddy work ruined our presentation," Riven yelled.

"Just be happy it's over," Sky called to him.

One door to the arena exploded and Diaspro was hurled out. Her clothes was full of ashen gashes and some of her hair was missing. The trip up the stairs had afforded her little cover from her pursuer's fireballs.

Bloom exited the smoking doorway. She had gotten several more cuts as Diaspro had plinked away at her with her jewels while running from her.

"Is that Diaspro?" Sky asked confused.

"IS THAT BLOOM!?" Brandon yelled.

From her position in the hallway, Stella exclaimed a halfway strangled noise that was somewhere between a yell, a scream, a gasp and the sound a cow would make if somebody jabbed it with a cactus. Then she stormed down the hall.

"I think that sound meant shit's going down," Techna noted.

In the seats, Faragonda exclaimed: "Oh no,"

"I'm so happy this is my off day, because I can just feel it in my bones how complicated this is going to be," Griffin said as she leaned back in her chair. "Call it a gift".

In the VIP lodge, King Erendor exclaimed: "Guards. Escort me into the arena. I think I need to talk with my son".

"Yes, Sire," the guards responded.

Bloom barely noticed the audience, as she stared at Diaspro, who was surrounded by her whirling jewellery. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice exclaim: "Bloom!" and she turned to see Brandon.

"Brandon, watch out," she called. "She's after you".

"Ehm..." Brandon replied with a weird expression on his face.

"Sky, do you know who this crazy woman is?" Diaspro asked.  
"Hah, that just shows you're an impostor. That's Brandon, prince Sky's squire," Bloom retorted.

Diaspro just starred at her with disbelief.  
"Actually..." Brandon slowly started.

"Bloom," Stella exclaimed as she ran over to them. "What happened?"

"I heard that girl talk about how she was going to force Brandon to marry her," Bloom replied. "She's probably one of those three".

"Those three?" Diaspro echoed. "I'm sorry, would someone explain to me what she's talking about. Did you set this up, Stella?"

"Me? Why would I do that?" Stella asked.

"You know her?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Because your parents hoped you and Sky would become an item, even while Erendor was negotiating with my family," Diaspro replied.

"Sky and me are friends. Nothing more," Stella explained.

"Wait..." Bloom slowly said and the pieces of the conversation started to fit with weird statements Stella had made in the past. Suddenly, something clicked. "Brandon is Sky?" she suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard he switched place with his squire. At least that explains why you couldn't get the name right," Diaspro added.

"You knew? You knew it the whole time?" Bloom said and pointed at Stella accusingly.

"Bloom, I promised him to keep it a secret," Stella said defensively.

"Actually, she did. You see..." the boy who turned out to be Sky said, before he was interrupted by an angry voice yelling from behind him: "YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!?" Sky turned and instantly backed away as his angry squire stomped towards him, closely followed by a confused and surprised looking Timmy and Riven.

"YOU... COLOSSAL... IDIOT!" Brandon roared at the frightened Sky. "YOU HAD ONE JOB! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TELL HER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DID ONE SINGLE WORD I SAID MANAGE TO GET THROUGH THAT THICK, EMPTY SKULL OF YOURS!? YOU INCONSIDERATE JACKASS!"

"Sky... I mean, Brandon... I mean, whomever you are, please calm down," Timmy pleaded, grabbing his irate comrade's arm.

"Yeah, whether he's your squire or prince, I'm pretty sure butchering him in front of the arena crowd will not help anyone," Riven said, grabbing Brandon's other arm. It was quite a struggle for the two of them to hold the furious squire back.

"I-I-I figured I would come up with how to say it after the exhibition," Sky tried.

"WELL, THAT PLAN WENT SWIMMINGLY!" the brunette squire angrily retorted.

"Wait," Bloom said, her memory kicking in. "You're getting married? You're getting married and you didn't say anything?"  
"Yeah, you said you would tell her," Stella angrily said to Sky, who looked ready to hide away in some small, tiny hole.

"Of course he is getting married. That is his duty as a royal of Eraklyon," King Erendor proclaimed as he and his guards neared the group. "Son, who is this woman? One of your concubines?"

"Con-con-concubine?" Bloom gasped in shock while Sky visibly winced.

"Dad, this is really not the time," he tried, with Brandon yelled: "IT NEVER IS WITH YOU!" in the background.

"But if that is the case, why did you attack my son's wife to be?" Erendor continued despite his son's protest, eyeing Bloom with suspicion.

"I... I..." Bloom tried, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"I can explain that," came the kindly voice of Faragonda as she entered the scene. "Bloom here has sadly been under attack from a group of witches several times. They have done all sorts of things to her and I'm afraid that lacking information, she attacked Diaspro under the assumption that she was another of their schemes. She just wanted to protect the prince".

"A good trait," Erendor said. "But why did you hide it, my boy? There's nothing to be ashamed off and being the concubine of the crown prince of Eraklyon is something that any woman would be proud of. Unless of course you were planning to have her birth your first child rather than Diaspro".

"Chil-child?" Bloom echoed. "I... I... I don't... Feel good". With those words, she collapsed on the ground.

"Bloom!" Stella exclaimed and ran to the fallen redhead. She looked up and sent Sky, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to just jump into the nearest hole, a furious glare before saying: "You're such an idiot".

Then she and Faragonda helped the redhead out of the arena.

Sky stood and fidgeted with his fingers, trying not to look anyone in the eyes.

"Glad that's over with," Diaspro sighed. "Look, do me a favour. Any girls you have your fun with, please do keep them informed so they do not try to assassinate me like this".

"I don't think you're the one who should be afraid of any assassinating in the near future," Riven noted, eyeing the furious squire he and Timmy was holding back.


	18. From Flames to Ashes

Chapter 18: From Flames to Ashes

Stella entered the cluster's common room, nervously twirling a lock of her blonde hair with her fingers. Musa, Techna and Flora were already in the room, all looking slightly worried.

"So," Stella nervously began. "Bloom wanted to talk with us?"

"Yep," Musa confirmed.

"Good, that's good," Stella said. "Maybe we can get to, you know, clear the air and stuff".

"I'm just happy Firetop's coming out of her room," Techna added. "I mean, how long has she been in there?"

"Two days by my count," Flora replied. "I would be more worried though, if she had not allowed Faragonda and Ophelia to come in".

"I just want to make sure she's okay," Stella said. "You know, after what happened".

The others looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," Stella sighed, shoulders sagging. "But I tots didn't want it to end like this".

"We know," Flora said. "It is just... Well, how to put this?"

"You could have said something," Musa said.

"Indeed," came Bloom's voice and all the girls turned to see that the redhead had entered. She looked drained and tired, her skin pale and thick bags under her eyes.

"Stella," the redhead began, causing the blonde to wince. "You're a good friend. At first, I was... So angry that you hadn't said anything... But now... Now I just wanna know why?"

Stella sighed and said: "Don't think I, like, didn't want to say something. I could see how much this entire thing hurt you and was going to hurt you. I really tried to fix it, I swear. I called Brandon and Sky almost daily at the end to get him to open up".

"But why couldn't you say something?" Musa asked.

"Because I promised-No, I swore an oath not to say anything," Stella clarified. "Very official, with paper and everything involved".

"But... Why?" Bloom asked.

"Because the knowledge that Sky and Brandon switched place was a powerful bit of information, so his dad wanted to make sure I wouldn't, like, use it against his son once it was determined I wasn't going to marry him," Stella explained. "Honestly, I don't think Sky would have done anything about it had I broken that oath, but had his dad found out, he would have demanded full payment for breach of oath. And that could have gotten totally expensive for Solaria, maybe even cost us land and property. As a friend, I wanted to tell you, but not only would I break a promise to one of my oldest friends, I would also put my own country at risk".

Bloom starred at the roof for a moment before saying: "I guess I can see where you're coming from".

"So, I'm forgiven?" Stella asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't want to break my promises either," Bloom replied.

"Yay," Stella exclaimed and enveloped Bloom in a hug. "I am so, so, so sorry you had to, like, go through all that".

"It's... Okay..." Bloom wheezed. "Please stop breaking my ribs now". After recovering her breath, she asked: "But can you then tell me why Sky and Brandon switched place in the... Well, first place?"

"Yeah... See, the thing is, being born royal is not, like, all sunshine and rainbows," Stella said while beginning to pace back and forth. "Sky has enemies, Bloom. People who want to, like, see him dead. Not because of anything he's done, but because of who he is. Enemies of Eraklyon would tots kill Sky to weaken his family's position". She shook her head and continued. "When you are born into royalty, you're born into a totally old game, full of strings and chains. There's obligations left and right, you have a thousand duties and traditions to take care off, all resulting from these aeons old royal families and the powerful people surrounding them. It's not easy. Sure, you start out rich and privileged, but some people hate you for who you are, from the moment you're born. And they do have the resources to kill you".

"Luckily for me, nobility on Limphea is much less cutthroat," Flora added.

"Only because everything on your planet wants to kill you," Musa said. "No one's got time for scheming when the daffodils want your heart for supper".

"I do suppose the constant danger has a way of making people cooperative," Flora admitted.

"Anyway, to continue the explanation," Stella said. "Brandon is part of a serving family. He was chosen, practically from birth, to be Sky's squire. He was chosen to be his bodyguard before he was out of his diaper".

"That's awful," Bloom exclaimed.

"So that would be why Brandon was chosen to take Sky's place in public. So that assassins would go for him first," Stella said. "As you can hear, it is quite the brutal game. And it has some very heartless players".

"Tell me about it," Musa grumbled.

"So, that would be the how and why of it," Stella finished.

"I'd say royalty is weird, but the parties and corps of Zenith can be just as bad," Techna added.

"Oh yeah, you think what I'm talking about is bad, wait 'till you cast a glance at interdimensional politics. That's a mess alright," Stella said. "Personally, I could never let anybody take my place like that. I couldn't bear it if somebody died because they had to pretend to be me".

"Wait, you got enemies too?" Bloom asked.

"Sure," Stella replied. "Many of the Solarian noble houses are branch families that were thrown out after the civil war, but still allowed some titles. Taking me out could be a first step to worming their way back on the throne".

"Wow I... I never even guessed it was like that," Bloom admitted. "Sorry for getting angry at you".

"It's okay. It's not like I can't see why you would get angry," Stella replied. "Now, was there anything else?"

"Yeah... I've talked with Faragonda and my parents and we've agreed it's best to send me back to Earth for now," Bloom stated.

"Waiwowwhat?" Techna asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because those three are still loose and I really need a vacation right now," Bloom said. "I need to get away from... Everything. Before I really do lose my mind. I'll be back as soon as those three are gone, don't worry about that. I just... Don't know when that'll be".

"Alright," Flora said. "If it is the best thing for you, then we will support you".

"And probably miss you," Musa added.

"Yeah, you're a riot to hang out with, Firetop," Techna stated.

"And we'll tots look forward to seeing you again," Stella said.

"Thanks, girls," Bloom said with an earnest smile. "I'll miss all of you too".

...

"Alright, the snapback ring has been calibrated," Faragonda said, handing the ring to Bloom.

The redhead stood in her outerwear, Kiko's travel cage in hand and backpack on her back.

"And for what it's worth, Bloom, I'm sorry your first year at Alfea didn't go better," Faragonda said. "And I'm sorry, that I and the staff have failed to keep you safe".

"It's okay, I don't blame anyone but those three," Bloom replied. "From what I hear, being harassed by mad villains is not how I'm going to spend every school year".

"It's not part of the curriculum, that I can assure you," Faragonda replied with a warm smile. "The ring will give you a forty-eight hour warning once the three witches have been apprehended. Once those hours are up, you'll be brought back here".

"Great, then I guess I'm ready to go home," Bloom said.

"Good," Faragonda said, magic building up in her hands. "Then have a safe trip home". There was a flash and the redhead was gone. Faragonda sighed and sat down by her desk, going through papers she had received.

Outside the massive window, looking down from the roof, was the ogre Knut. He made a small noise of piqued interest before silently crossing the roof of Alfea, climbing down and vanishing into the surrounding woods.

...

"Bloom's gone to Earth?" Darcy repeated, slightly surprised. "Hmm, that's quite a bold move. Also slightly desperate".

"How so?" Stormy asked. The three of them sat in a small clearing in the woods, the ground covered with decaying pine needles. For the last week, Knut had moved them around from glade to glade, always staying ahead of the increasing number of pursuers. The escape had made the three witches' clothes were torn and dirty, their hair filthy and tangled, and none of them wore any make-up. Stormy wasn't even wearing shoes.

"See, Earth has the Black Circle, low magic and no allies for Bloom to hide behind," Darcy replied. "It's very safe as long as nobody knows she's there. And since we do, well..."

"That means that she's very vulnerable right now," Icy added with a sinister smile.

"It also means that though our plans had no immediate effect, they had a very successful cumulative one," Darcy added. "If what Knut says is true, Bloom is mentally drained, maybe even unstable. She has been through a lot of hurt and that tends to make positive thinking hard, which will make spell casting even harder for her".

"So, this is the best shot we've had at this in..." Stormy said. "Well, since we started".

"Correct," Darcy said. "Now, all we need is a way to Earth".

"If I may, my mistresses," Knut said, rising from his position on the ground. His feathered pet was happily eating some small fruit pieces its owner had just fed it. "When I managed to track Stella to Earth, I did so with the help of a gate ring. That ring is still on Earth".

"Excellent. Then our mission is clear," Darcy added.

...

"He-he didn't tell you he was getting married?" Vanessa asked in shock. "Who... who does that?"

"Well... Sky apparently," Bloom replied. She was in her parent's living room, enjoying sitting in one of their comfy armchairs.

"That cad," Bloom's dad grumbled. "To think he would do that to you. If he was here, I would give him a piece of my mind, that you can be sure of".

"What did his wife to be say?" Vanessa questioned.

"Apparently, it was no big thing," Bloom replied. "Because him dating me while he's getting married just means that I'm his concubine".

Her parents starred at her with open mouth.

"I'm sorry, but what kind of medieval land did these people come from?" Vanessa asked flabbergasted.

Bloom shrugged.

"Concubine," Mike snorted. "Ain't no daughter of mine gonna be some fossilised Prince Charming's harem girl".

"And he didn't tell you this?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope. I gather that Brandon and Stella put pressure on him, but I ended up finding out before he could say anything," Bloom explained. "You know, a couple of months after we started going out".

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Bloom," Vanessa said. "Listen, if a boy can't tell you the truth and be honest with you, then he ain't worth your time".

"Damn straight he ain't," Mike added. "Also, what is up with all these dangerous things you've gotten yourself involved with? I thought this school was supposed to be safe".

"Well, students aren't normally pursued by three maniacs who hate you for no adequately explained reason," Bloom replied. "I don't blame the staff. Nobody really saw this coming".

"But why do these three girls hate you so much?" Vanessa asked.

"I really don't know," Bloom sighed, sinking into the chair. "I've been asking myself that for a very long time now. I'm not even sure it's personal. Maybe it has something to do with my strange dreams and powers but... I really don't know".

"Well, hopefully you'll be safe here until they have been caught," Vanessa said. "Then me and your dad would like to have a talk with... Faragonda was it? Right, with Faragonda about the school's security".

"Please don't say I can't go back," Bloom pleaded.

"We just want to make sure the place is safe," Mike replied. "But we know so little of that world. We figure that if Faragonda is as trustworthy as you indicate, she might be able to explain some things to us. She certainly sounded sorry when we talked with her over the phone".

"She is," Bloom added. "All of this really was never supposed to happen. But it did and now..." The redhead interrupted herself with a yawn. "Man, I'm drained".

"It's also getting late," Mike said, glancing at the clock. "Let's make something easy for dinner and then you can go to bed".

...

The next day, Bloom trudged through the streets of Gardenia. She didn't have a specific destination in mind, she just wandered to get some fresh air and thus hopefully counteract the fatigue that came with the slow drain of her magic. She yawned and looked around, people's auras slowly fading into view. At least it made Gardenia seem a bit more magical. A stab of sadness hit her at the thought of magic and she couldn't help but think of her Alfea friends. She knew the feeling would fade, just as her homesickness faded after a week or two on Alfea, but knowing that didn't really make the moment any less painful.

Her funk was interrupted by the voice of Mitzi greeting her with a: "Hello. Back from special school?"

"Oh, hi Mitzi," Bloom sleepily greeted her as she turned around.

"Wow!" Mitzi exclaimed when she got a good look at Bloom.

"What?" Bloom asked confused.

"What?" Mitzi echoed. "Have you taken a look at yourself? You're pale as a corpse, you've got shopping bags under your eyes, I'm pretty sure you've lost some pounds, downright skeletal in places, and... Are those scars? What happened? Did you French kiss a combine harvester?"

"No, it's... It's a long story," Bloom answered. "Short version, some bullies from another school decided they wanted to harass me and found a way into the school I went to. They ended up doing something illegal in the process and now the cops are after them. Until apprehended, my parents prefer to keep me here".

"Geez, and I though algebra was the worst you could experience in school," Mitzi said, scratching her hair.

"I know," Bloom said. "So, how's life been in Gardenia?"

"Eh, peaceful as usual. No action movie heroics if that's what you're curious about," Mitzi replied. "I did think about setting a building block on fire so I could save more people than you, but Selina said the police would not agree with me about how important it was to beat your score".

"You'll just have to wait for an opportunity to show up I guess," Bloom replied, a small smile forming. "Until then, nah-nah, I've saved more people than you".

"Right, enjoy it while it lasts," Mitzi replied. "Because I'm going to save more people than you".

"Maybe you should send an advertisement to the local paper," Bloom said, dramatically adding: "I can already see it. 'Mitzi Monet desperately seeks ego boost and self-actualization through unselfish heroics. Please respond quickly´".

"Nya," Mitzi replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Nya yourself," Bloom replied, mirroring the gesture.

"Feeling better?" Mitzi asked.

"Actually, yeah, I do," Bloom replied. "Strange how that works".

"Anytime," came Mitzi's reply. "So, wanna go see a movie later this week? Might help get your thoughts off whatever it is that's swimming around in your head".

"That obvious, huh?" Bloom asked.

"You're obviously sad about something other than vicious bullies," Mitzi said. "Seriously, you're as transparent as an aquarium when it comes to how you feel".

"Maybe a goldfish would help with that," Bloom chuckled. "Anyway, I should be going. Nice talking with you. And yes, I would like to go see a movie".

"Great," Mitzi replied. "And don't let the boy troubles get you down".

"Wha... How did you know?" Bloom asked.

"You just told me," Mitzi replied.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Well played," Bloom admitted, causing Mitzi to smile with satisfaction. "Can we talk about that later? I just had a talk with my parents about it yesterday".

"Sure thing," Mitzi said as she headed off.

...

A couple of days passed and Bloom started to feel a creeping sense of ennui settle over her. Her friends still had school to see to and her parents had their jobs, so Bloom started to have a lot of time for herself. A lot of time to think. She felt trapped between a longing to return to Alfea and the fear of going through more horrible ordeals. Discomfort became the norm for how she felt.

One day, just before noon, she sat by her desk, crumbling her fifteenth attempt at sketching something.

"I feel drained, Kiko," she said to her pet, who was happily eating in his cage. "I can't draw, can't go to school, can't do magic, can't this, can't that. I can just sit here".

She cast a glance over the walls, studying her old pictures.

"They never said it would be like this," she continued, glancing at herself in a mirror. "You never hear about how the white knight starts jumping at every shadow after encountering a troll. No stories about princesses having night terrors due being captured by dragons. No stories of Cinderella getting caught in the tangled web of royal intrigue, just a fairy, some glass shoes and voilà, happy ever after". She sighed. "But that's not how it turned out to be. I became a fairy and I learned magic. I got some awesome new friends, but... There were so many things I never imagined". She chuckled humourlessly. "I feel... I feel naïve, Kiko. I mean, I got through that ogre attack, but that episode seems so inconsequential now. I thought it would be magic and wonder with only the occasional fight with an irate dragon. Not having to slowly go mad from the constant threat of three magically empowered nutjobs". She looked at her pen. "But despite all that... I want more. I want to go back and I want to learn more, see more, yes, even be more. And yet... The magical world terrifies me, Kiko. Sure, I might get shot by some crazy guy with a gun while out shopping here on Earth, but at least he can't send a creature made from undiluted nightmare fuel after me. He can't stick me in a machine and force me to go through the death of my friends. He can't make me believe that I'm a ticking time bomb created by ancient magical criminals". She sighed. "But I miss it, Kiko. I really do miss the magical world. Even if it is a really weird and scary place". She sighed and dropped the pen, hoping that maybe her sixteenth trip around town that day would clear her head.

...

Faragonda sighed and gave an apologetic look to the four hopeful girls on the other side of her desk, before saying: "Sorry, I can't send you girls to Earth".

"What? Why?" Stella asked.

"Several reasons," Faragonda started. "First of all, the more people I send to Earth, the bigger the risk of someone discovering the fact that Bloom's on Earth becomes. Secondly, the less magi we have on Earth, the less the odds of the Black Circle noticing anything. Thirdly, the four of you are not excused from classes like Bloom are. Exams are coming soon, after all".

"That's..." Techna began, lifting a finger. She waved it for a moment, looking like she was counting something in her head, before in an annoyed tone admitting: "Actually pretty good reasons".

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do. Let's go, girls," Musa said, and the four girls left the office with dejected looks.

The moment they closed the door to their cluster, Flora said: "So I assume from that defeatist statement that you intend to go the Earth anyway?"

"She's good," Techna said in awe to Stella, who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you, but I'm not comfortable leaving Bloom alone," Musa replied. "Especially not with everything that's happened".

"Nobody's keeping an eye on Firetop," Techna argued. "What happens if those three figure out where she is?"

"She's very vulnerable right now," Stella agreed. "And not to, like, say anything bad about her parents, but I have my doubts about whether or not they can stand up to three witches backed up by a not so inconsiderable amount of magic".

"Sound reasoning," Flora agreed. "Well, it makes me happy to know I will not be going to Earth alone then".

The others stared at her for a second.

"Wait, you were planning on going to Earth all along?" Stella questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"For much the same reasons you three brought up," Flora replied. "That being said, I think we should consider a few things. First off all, no spells unless it is absolutely necessary. No references to elves, flying cars or anything like that unless we are certain we are alone with people we can trust. And lastly, confer with Bloom before concluding that something is out of the ordinary. Can we all agree on this?"

"Sounds sensible," Musa said with a nod.  
"I'm in," Techna said gleefully.

"Eh, tots no problem," Stella said. "So, how do we, like, get there?"

The three others glared at her.

"What?" the blonde finally asked.

"Well, it's just that we'll need an old artefact with the power of teleportation between worlds," Musa said. "You wouldn't happen to have one lying somewhere?"

"Oh, the sceptre? It's down at the moment," Stella replied. "I spend its energy, like, while out shopping yesterday. I think it might be recharged by tomorrow".

Musa sighed and rolled her eyes at the Solarian princess' response.

"Well, then we wait," Flora stated.

...

Bloom rounded a street corner and saw her mom's new shop. It was at least twice as large as the old one, with everything from the cash register to the computer updated to be the newest of the new. As far as Bloom had heard, the even bigger shop was a hit among Gardenians and had even brought in a few out-of-towners.

She pushed open the glass doors and took a moment to enjoy the sight and smell of the flowers. The shelves were filled with plants of all sorts, from those that were just for decorations, to others who could be used for tea and seasoning.

A lady with thick and curly brown hair in a wheelchair was rolling away from the desk, saying: "See you tomorrow, Vanessa".

"That we will," Bloom's mom's voice sounded from behind the desk.

The lady turned her head and said: "Oh, hello there. Are you Bloom?"

"Yep, that's me," Bloom said and noticed the two small kids on the woman's lap, two babies whom Bloom figured were only a year or two old. Definitely too young for Bloom to identify their genders.

"Your mom's told me a lot about you," the lady said and reached her hand out, which Bloom shook. "Sorry, but I can't stay to chat, even though I would love to. I've got some shopping to do before these two get too tired".

"That's okay," Bloom replied and got out of the way, allowing the woman to exit the shop. "So, who was that?" the redhead asked as her mom popped up from behind the desk with some papers in hand.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell you," Vanessa said, putting down the paper. "Remember the chauffeur you saved? He got away with a probation. The court found a lot of mitigating circumstances and his cooperation with the police to bring the Donners down also helped a lot. Anyway, he started driving the trucks down at the fire station, and I heard from Mike how his wife was also looking for an easy job to help supplement income. Well, now that the store has gotten a lot bigger, I needed a helping hand and offered her a job here".

"That's nice of you," Bloom said. "So what's with the papers?"

"Just going through the list of people we get flowers from," her mom responded, scanning the pages. "Miss Jubilee wanted to buy a bunch of red carnations for her upcoming wedding anniversary, but we don't have them in the right colour. So I need to stock up. I just hope I can get them before the end of the week".

"I might be able to help with that," Bloom suggested. When her mother looked up, she clarified: "Changing the colour of a flower is easy, even for me".

"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked with worry in her voice. "Faragonda said you shouldn't use magic unless absolutely necessary".

"Evil magicians didn't start flying in through the windows when I repaired that urn last time I was on Earth. I think changing a flower's colour will also slip under the radar," Bloom replied. "So, how many does she need".

"Fourteen. One for each year of marriage," Vanessa replied. "Take the white ones over there, I got plenty of those".

The redhead went over to the white flowers and reached out with her hand. She could feel what magic that remained in her flow out and touch the flowers. She scrunched her face and forced herself to concentrate, fighting the draining feeling of low energy. Slowly, the colour changed, becoming red as blood. "Phew," she said, looking at her work while wiping some sweat off. "Magic on Earth is hard".

"Thank you," Vanessa said, kissing Bloom's forehead before pulling the now deep red carnations down from the shelf. "I'm sure these will make Miss Jubilee happy".

"I hope so," Bloom said, before sighing.

"Alright, what's bothering you?" Vanessa asked.

"It's just... I miss Alfea," Bloom answered. "I mean, I know it's crazy, what with everything I've been through, but... I miss my teachers, I miss my weird food and most of all, I miss my friends. I mean, unlike with my friends here on Earth, I can't even call them because I'm laying low".

"That's not crazy, that's just natural," her mom replied. "Bloom, you may have been going through tough times, but you've also had good and fun times. And it's only natural you would want to have more of that. Which is also why me and your dad won't stop you from going to Alfea if that's what you really want".

"That makes me happy to hear," Bloom said relieved. "It's really bothered me that... Oh, hey, my phone". She picked up her cellphone from her pocket, opened it and said: "Bloom speaking. Oh, hi Mitzi. Today? Just give me a moment". She put a hand over the phone and asked: "Mom, are we doing anything special tonight?"

"Nope. You go and have your fun," Vanessa replied.

"Great," Bloom said and put her phone to her ear again. "No problem on this end. When are we going? Alright, see you then". She closed the phone, a contend smile on her face.

Outside the shop, on the other side of the street, Darcy stared at the shop as she passed by for the fifth time, hiding in a big throng of passing people. Satisfied, she turned down a street and into the city park. Inside a dense area, Knut, Stormy and Icy resided, the latter two looking like they could fall asleep on the spot.

"Oh, hi again," Stormy yawned. "So, did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's with her mom in a flower shop not far from here," Darcy replied, gesturing with her thumb.

"Fantastic, let's get this show on the road," Stormy said enthusiastically, jumping down from the thick branch she was sitting on.

"Actually, we wait," Darcy stated.

After a short moment of silence, Icy asked: "Okay, first off, who made you the leader? Second, why shouldn't we just charge in and get her when she's vulnerable?"

"I'll have to correct you, Icy, I am not leading, I am merely giving advice," Darcy replied. "Advice that you would do well to pay attention to. Secondly, Bloom is not the only one who is vulnerable. All of us, except Knut here, are feeling the effects of being on Earth. Therefore, it would be in our best interest to not create a spectacle and draw attention to ourselves. And I do believe charging into a shop in the middle of the day while screaming bloody murder constitutes drawing attention to ourselves".

"You know, she's got a point. Again," Stormy noted.

"Fine," Icy said through gritted teeth. "We wait. But I swear, if this genius plan of yours doesn't pan out, I'm going to turn you into an ice sculpture".

"I glad you're feeling cooperative," Darcy noted sarcastically. "Knut, I'll need you to go to the shop without being seen. Keep an eye on the brown haired lady and follow her home. That is where Bloom will be later today".

"It will be done, my mistress," Knut said and bowed, before heading off.

After he disappeared through the thicket, Stormy asked: "So, now that our bank accounts are frozen, for how long can we pay him before we run out of money?"

"Two weeks. More than enough," Darcy replied.

Icy rolled her eyes and coldly said: "Oh yes, because everything has just been going according to schedule so far".

...

"Well, I feel robbed," Bloom said as she and Mitzi walked down the streets of Gardenia, the night sky above them.

"I feel insulted," Mitzi grumbled. "Seriously, this movie was marketed for women. But after seeing it, I seriously doubt anyone involved in the production had even seen a woman until they hired some actresses".

"Would explain a lot," Bloom agreed. "I mean, a romantic lead that has the personality of a wooden floor, a main character that makes even you look like a rocket surgeon in comparison and humour so awkwardly forced that I might not stop cringing until tomorrow".

"Well, at least there were a few funny moments," Mitzi admitted. "Remember when everyone started laughing at that one scene?"

"Yes, I'm just pretty sure that his pained confession of love wasn't meant to be the funniest moment in the movie," Bloom replied. "Though I still have to wonder, why did he scrunch his face like that? Did someone kick him over the shins before the filming started?"

"I think he went for heartache, overshot it and ended up at constipation of biblical proportions," Mitzi said. "Well, the villain was also good".

"Yeah, I wonder whether she has to use a special toothpaste to get all that scenery out of her teeth," Bloom chuckled. "And the pig riding scene was actually somewhat cool. But besides that, it was just a bore".

"Awkward," Mitzi added.

"Unfunny,"

"Painful,"

"An embarrassment to film-makers everywhere".

"A desperate attempt at career suicide by everybody involved".

"Insulting to both genders".

"Jokes that made even your material seem fresh and inspired".

"And filled with more stereotypical girl things than you can shake a stick at," Bloom finished. "Oh, there's your house. I'll see you later then".

"See ya," Mitzi said as she headed inside.

Bloom continued on her way home and reached her destination ten minutes later.

She opened the front door, called out: "I'm home," while taking her shoes and jacket off and went into the living room. She stopped, eyes wide.

"Good to know," Darcy said from her position in the armchair, Icy right behind her. "We have much to do".

Mike and Vanessa stood pressed against the corner, Knut and Stormy surrounding them.

"You-you three," Bloom gasped. "What... When... How did you three get here?"

"Yeah, no, not in the mood for playing twenty questions," Darcy said. "We're really just here to finish our little operation and then go home".

"WHAT DO YOU THREE WANT FROM ME?" Bloom screamed, something snapping inside her. "WHAT IS IT YOU THREE COMPLETE PSYCHO BITCHES WANT? WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Temper, temper," Darcy admonished. "Anyway, I suspect you will not give up without a fight, so let's finish with the bantering".

Knut broke off and charged at Bloom. The redhead dodged as the ogre's massive fist soared by and pulverised a bookshelf. Icy manifested a couple spears of ice and launched them at the redhead, who dodged by running into the kitchen, Knut close behind her.

"Conserve your energy until you're sure you can hit her," Darcy advised as she and Icy ran for the front door.

Stormy went for the kitchen, but was stopped when a vase shattered against her head, causing her to fall over.

"My mother in law's gonna kill me for doing that," Vanessa said as she and Mike ran for the front door.

Bloom charged out the back door of the house, the wall behind her exploding as Knut ran after her. She turned and ran alongside the house, firing a couple of flames over her shoulder, which the ogre just seemed to ignore.

She rounded the corner and stopped. Darcy and Icy stood in front of her, the latter of them having a couple frozen projectiles ready. "Gotcha," she said, preparing to launch them.

With a roar, Mike charged into her shoulder first, sending the white haired witch flying like a ragdoll. As she tried to get up again, the blond firefighter grabbed her arms and twisted them around.

"Let. Me. Go," Icy hissed as she tried to kick Mike, while writhing around to get out of his grip.

"Over my dead body," Mike yelled while trying to keep her under control.

"As you wish," Icy grunted and charged as much of her magic into Mike's hands as she could.

Mike immediately felt the painful cold in his fingers and winced as his hands started to freeze. With determination, he grabbed one of Icy's legs, lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the ground, knocking all air out of her lungs.

Darcy noted her companion was in trouble and, seeing as Bloom was dodging around some bushes to evade Knut, pulled her daggers and got ready to jump Mike, whom was cradling his frostbitten hands.

As she got ready to jump, a footstool hit her legs, causing her to tip over backwards, her head bashing against a stone tile.

"Don't you dare touch my husband," Vanessa called and readied another improvised projectile. Darcy struggled to get up, her head swimming from the fall, and felt the dizzying impact of an A to C lexicon hitting her face, knocking her back on the ground.

Meanwhile, Bloom let out another searing flame at the ogre that was trying to catch her, gasping as she felt the magic in her being spent to its limit. She leapt as Knut's balled fists flew towards her, cracking a young tree in half. She turned, ready to try to fire another projectile at him, when out of the shadows several imps jumped forth and grabbed on to her, their sharp claws piercing her skin. The redhead was dragged to her knees by the magical constructs. She looked up and saw Knut readying a punch. The remaining magic in her ignited and with a roar, the imps were blown apart and Knut was forced back as a wave of searing heat hit him.

"Not this again," he angrily grunted, the skin on his arms and legs blistering from the heat. He took another step back and tried to see, his eyes overflowing with tears to moisturise them.

Bloom took the pause to regain her breath and started desperately trying to figure out a way to beat the ogre. She was out of power and without it, she wasn't sure she would stand a chance against her opponent.

Icy struggled to get up, but Mike's foot forced her back down. The blond turned towards Darcy and said: "And you stay down too if you know what's good for you".

"Oh, I'm not worried," Darcy replied. "I do have a headache I didn't plan for and this entire shuffle has taken far longer than I'd hoped, but besides that, I'm good".

"You're... good?" Mike asked, his every word laced with suspicion.

Vanessa stood, ready to hurl the D to F lexicon, when two hands grabbed her shoulders and Stormy growled: "Unless you want to test how much fucking electricity your body can handle, I would suggest you don't move one single fucking inch".

"Vanessa!" Mike exclaimed and took a couple of steps towards his endangered wife. He stopped when the blade of a dagger appeared before his throat, the point of another pressing against his back.

"Bloom," Darcy called. "I would suggest you stop fighting".

Bloom turned from her opponent and stopped. For a few seconds, nobody made a move.

"Now, before you pull any more explosive surprises out of your sleeves, let me advice you that at the slightest hint of a magical attack, you'll be an orphan," Darcy continued.

"Let them go, you monster," Bloom hissed.

Darcy ignored her and said: "Now, what do you say we head inside, slowly and carefully? I can promise that we're not going to attack you or hurt your parents unless you try to pull something".

Bloom didn't trust her, but unable to come up with any other way to aid her parents, she nodded and slowly walked inside via the annihilated backdoor, taking care to keep an eye on her opponents as she went.

Once inside, she stood at the farthest wall as the three witches came in with her parents, the ogre in tow.

"Now then," Darcy began conversationally. "I hoped this would be a short and efficient operation, but as usual you prove yourself to be slippery and hard to deal with. You are tough, I'll give you that. And if we keep fighting like this, we will attract very unwanted attention. Now, I propose a deal. You give us what we want freely and we won't hurt your parents. Right, Icy?" Darcy asked, causing the white haired witch to huff in annoyance.

"Great. Just a little issue with that plan," Bloom replied. "I have absolutely no clue what it is you three want".

"Right. I guess we should get to that part," Darcy said. "I'm not much for discussing these things, but I suppose that's the only way to get you to agree. You see, Bloom, you have a dragonflame inside you".

"I... what?" Bloom asked.

"It's the source of your incredibly strong magic," Darcy explained. "You give us the flame and we'll let you parents go".

Bloom chewed her lips, thinking the deal through. Finally, she said: "On one more condition".

"Yes?" Darcy asked.

"You'll take the dragonflame and then leave me alone," Bloom said.

"Alright. We will leave you unharmed," Darcy agreed. "As long as you do not try to interfere with our business in the future, you and your family will not be subjected to harm from us. Is this agreeable?"

"Yes," Bloom sighed.

"Fantastic. Knut, keep these two under control," Darcy ordered, releasing Mike while Maria let Vanessa go.

The ogre immediately picked the two struggling adults up as easily as if they had been dolls.

"Now, take a step into the middle of that carpet, and then we can begin," Darcy instructed.

Bloom did so, her movements stiff and tense.

The three witches surrounded her and Bloom could feel magic building up, like when Faragonda sent her on the astral journey. Suddenly, the feeling became a stabbing, and Bloom doubled over as the magic painfully buried into her. Tears filled her eyes and she fell whimpering to her knees as she felt something get sucked out of her very essence. Powerful energy flowed out of her body and into the witches, charging them.

"Yes. I can feel the power!" Stormy exclaimed.

"It's glorious," Icy sighed.

"We have succeeded," Darcy stated.

Bloom screamed as the pain intensified, cold daggers of magic eating away at her soul, cutting out piece after piece.

"BLOOM!" her parents yelled.

With a final scream, Bloom fainted.

"I feel fantastic," Icy stated.

"So this is the power of the dragonflame," Darcy mused. "By the way, just so you know it, Icy, we're going to uphold our agreement".

"What?" Isabella asked surprised. "Why? They can't lay a finger on us now".

"Because trust is a valuable commodity, hard to earn but easy to lose," Darcy replied.

"You're too soft. We should rid ourselves of the lot of them right now," Icy stated.

"Yeah, no, not happening," Darcy said.

"I'm also kinda not in favour of butchering these people," Stormy said. "I mean, what are they going to do to us?"

"Ugh, fine," Icy groaned. "If it's that important to you two bleeding hearts".

"I'm glad we are in agreement," Darcy stated. "Knut, let us go".

The ogre let the two adults drop to the floor and then went over to the witches. With a flash, the group disappeared.

"Bloom!" Vanessa exclaimed and ran to the fallen redhead, tears streaming from her eyes. She cradled her daughter in her arms, while Mike sat down beside them and enveloped both of them in his arms.

...

Bloom stirred as sunlight hit her face.

"Bloom? Bloom, are you alright?" Vanessa asked, still cradling her head.

"I don't feel... So good," Bloom groaned and looked around. They were still in the living room, sign of the previous day's battle still present.

"I'll get us some breakfast," Mike said and got up on his feet. He tensed when there was a sudden crunch from the kitchen. He grabbed a lamp and asked: "Who's there?"

"It's me," came Stella's voice. The blonde peaked into the room, a worried look on her face and her sceptre in hand. "Bloom!" she exclaimed when she saw the redhead. "What in Solaris' name happened here?"

She quickly moved into the living room, followed by the three other girls.

"Are these all your friends?" Mike asked, lamp still in hand.

"Yeah," Bloom weakly replied. Her dad breathed a sigh of relief while putting the lamp down.

"What happened?" Flora questioned.

"It was... Those three," Bloom replied. "I couldn't stop them. They took... My dragonflame".

"Your dragonflame?" Musa questioned. "Wait, you had a dragonflame in you?"

"That does explain a lot," Flora said. "And now those three have it. Who knows what they plan on doing with it?"

"We have to get her to Faragonda," Stella said. "I'm sorry, but we have to, like, get Bloom into professional care".

"I understand," Vanessa said and helped Bloom stand up. "Here, please help her, Stella".

"Will do," the blonde replied. "Alright everyone, time to go back". And with a flash, they disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked.

"We hope for the best," Vanessa answered. She jumped slightly when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Mike said and rushed to the front door. He opened it and saw the face of a familiar redhead. "Ah, Mr. Ogron. Why am I not surprised?"

"Indeed, coming here is becoming a habit," the man noted. "Your neighbours reported quite the racket, flashes of lights, thundering explosions and screams of pain. And from what I can see, your house has been ravaged".

"Right. You remember that flash mob? Happened again," Mike replied.

Ogron just stared at him, turned towards the garden and asked: "Mr. Peterson, what flash mob has the ability to appear, break down several walls, set of an explosion on your lawn, break several trees and then disappear without a trace?" He turned back to the blond and said: "Why, one would suspect that such a mob would be able to do magic".

"Uhm, yeah. It's quite... something," Mike replied.

After a pause, the redhead continued with: "Mr. Peterson, my impression of you is that you're not a stupid man, so I assume that you a well aware at this point that I do not believe your less than stellar explanations".

"Right," Mike sighed.

"That being said, I don't know how you're involved or who you're trying to protect, but let me warn you, Mr. Peterson, you have become involved with very dangerous forces," Ogron continued. "Forces that must be kept under control, for the good of everyone, as you must surely have noticed by now from the effects it has had on you and your wife's life. Here's my card. You call that number when you feel like divulging anything. You are not the first to get involved, Mr. Peterson, but we can only help you and keep you safe from any further incidents with these types of people if you cooperate. Until then, as long as they are not here, I cannot do anything. You have a good day now, Mr. Peterson". With those words, he turned and left, leaving Mike to study the plain white card with a phone number on it.

"Should we tell him anything?" Vanessa asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Not until we know what he means with 'kept under control'," Mike replied and closed the front door.


	19. The Army of Darkness

Chapter 19: The Army of Darkness

With a flash, the five girls found themselves in the courtyard of Alfea. A chill wind blew across them.

"So, welcome back I guess," Techna said. "It's not really the grand 'Glad you're back, Firetop' extravagant party bonanza I hoped it would be, but I can get you some cake if it would help".

"Thanks," Bloom quietly but gratefully replied. She looked around, a faraway look in her eyes.

"So, what do we, like, do now?" Stella questioned.

"There is really only one thing we can do," Flora stated, before both her and Musa at the same time said: "We go to the authorities".

When the brunette glared at the black haired girl, she just said: "And yes, you are that predictable".

"Welp, let's go see Faragonda then," Stella stated.

"Oh, I quite agree," Griselda added.

It took the girls a couple of seconds to notice the deputy walking besides them.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't ya," Techna commented.

"So, I seem to remember something about how you four were not to go to Earth," Griselda continued. "And why have you brought Bloom back?"

"Miss Griselda, I am afraid that we have a serious situation at hand," Flora stated. "Please bring us to the headmistress as soon as possible".

Griselda looked into Flora's eyes, and the deputy's expression softened into worry. "Very well. Follow me," she replied.

...

"Here. You look like you could use it," Griselda offered, handing a warm cup of tea to Bloom.

"Thanks," the redhead said and took the cup. She and the others were in Faragonda's office, along with Griselda and Faragonda herself.

"Now, please tell me what happened," Faragonda said. "Please take it slowly and do not dismiss anything as unimportant".

"I'll try," Bloom replied. "I went back to Earth and those three witches managed to track me. I have no idea how, but they found out I was in Gardenia and found my parents' home".

Faragonda's expression became sorrowful.

"We fought," Bloom continued. "It went back and forth for a bit. Then they took my parents hostage. In return for theirs and my safety, I... I gave up the dragonflame I had in me".

Griselda gasped in shock, but in Faragonda's eyes, something seemed to click, even though she too had a look of deep concern.

"Then they left," Bloom concluded. "I have no idea where they are now or what they plan on doing next. But I doubt it's a good thing".

"This might be the worst possible outcome," Faragonda sighed sadly. "Except for one thing. Girls. I am glad you broke the rules and went for Bloom. Had we not found Bloom as soon as possible, things might have gotten a lot worse". She opened a drawer and pulled some papers out. "I also think I finally have some answers for you, Bloom". She pulled forth a sketch of a crown. "Remember this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think. Wasn't that the crown Daphne showed us?" Bloom asked.

"Indeed it is," Faragonda confirmed.

"It's very... Twirly," Techna commented. "I thought crowns were solid looking".

"Trust me, solid metal crowns can be such a total pain in the neck," Stella added.

"Anyway, the crown is of Dominian design," Faragonda continued. "Which probably means that Daphne is the ghost of Daphne Kadmos, who died roughly two decades ago. Furthermore, you having the dragonflame in you... Well, that is one of the hallmarks of the Kadmos royal family of Domino". She folded her hands and looked Bloom straight in the eyes. "Bloom, I have every reason to suspect that you are the last living member of the Kadmos royal family of Domino".

Gasps were emitted.

"But... The Kadmos line went extinct after the king and queen perished in the fight with the Ancestral Witches," Griselda said. "Domino itself was cursed and buried beneath an endless winter storm. How did one of them end up on Earth?"

"That is the question. Sadly, I don't have the answer," Faragonda replied. "But despite that, everything fits. It will of course require more investigation, but everything points to Bloom being related to the royal family by blood".

"I'm... I'm a princess," Bloom stated in shock.

"Apparently. Welcome to the club," Stella said.

"More than that," Griselda said. "As the last of the line, you are more or less queen of the remaining noble houses and people of Domino. All it will take is confirmation of your bloodline".

"That's... A lot to take in," Bloom said in a shocked tone, sinking into the chair.

"I know. I advise you all to return to your cluster," Faragonda said. "Then I will find out what we will do about the stolen flame".

...

Griffin studied the paper. Between all the celebrity gossip, propaganda, politicians and royals expelling copious amounts of hot air, and way too easy crossword puzzles, she found small glimmers of info. Not intentionally planted, but Griffin had long ago developed a knack for spotting patterns. She was in the middle of pondering the motivation of guitarist Bill Clocksworth's sudden support of the Zenithian Conservative Party. In was in the midst of these speculations that she both heard and felt a powerful explosion rock the school. She immediately jumped out of her chair and ran out the door. She descended the twisting stairway and entered a passage, passing by a panicked group of fleeing witches. She entered the meeting hall, just as another explosion went off. The headmistress stared in shock.

The hall had been ravaged, chairs and parts of the wall ripped apart, floor and ceiling cracked, several students glued to solid surfaces by sparkling ice.

Zarathustra leapt down the stairs as dozens of cannonball sized ice balls peppered the area, blasting everything apart.

"Come on, Zarathustra. Try giving me a detention now," Icy taunted, before launching a rain of frosty projectiles after the scarred witch.

Nash, assisted by a couple of older witches, hurled projectile after projectile at an advancing squadron of Darcys. Every time an illusionary double was incinerated, perforated or blown apart, a taunting: "Nope. Try again," echoed forth.

Several other students ran shrieking for cover as a blast from Stormy obliterated a wall near them. "That's right. Run. All of you fucking run," she gleefully declared.

"What is going on here?" Griffin asked in disbelief at the chaos before her.

In reply, an illusionary Darcy manifested in front of her. "Hello, headmistress Griffin," she said. "I've got bad news for you. We are taking control of Cloud Tower as of today".

Griffin growled in response and smashed the illusion with a swing of her arm.

"Oh, look, I think somebody wants to play with us," Icy said, noting Griffin.

"I don't know how you got this boost of power, but I will not let the three of you threaten my students any longer!" Griffin exclaimed. With the movement of her hand, a tornado started manifesting around Icy. The white haired witch responded by covering herself in ice armour and rooting herself to the floor.

"Sorry, Miss Griffin, but you can't stop us," Stormy called and hurled a sizzling projectile at the headmistress.

Griffin dodged and the wall behind her was blasted apart. The headmistress quickly rose again and blew several wall fragments at Stormy with a powerful wind. The wild haired witch easily blasted them out of the air with several lightning blasts.

Icy finished freezing Zarathustra to a wall, turned and launched several more ice balls at the headmistress. She countered by conjuring a powerful wind that redirected the projectiles into another wall. Dust fell from the ceiling, obscuring the room. Griffin allowed herself a moment to breathe and surveyed the room. Most students had fled, Zarathustra was out of commission and to the headmistress's surprise, so was Nash and the students that had assisted him. Although Griffin had no clue what had happened.

"HEADMISTRESS!" Ediltrued suddenly called out and pushed the witch aside. With a thud, Darcy's dagger found flesh and penetrated Ediltrued's shoulder. The witch screamed in pain and fell back as the venom started working. Darcy turned and prepared to charge Griffin, but the headmistress summoned a gust of dust-filled air and when it cleared, she was gone.

"Griffin has pulled back. Though I suspect she will try to oust us later," Darcy declared, surveying the room. "Let's see, we got all three teachers and several senior students. Not bad. So far, our test drive of the dragonflame has been a splendid success, even if it has been split between us".

"You can say that again," Stormy added enthusiastically, bright electricity dancing across her form. "I feel like I could take on the whole world".

"That's the rush of coming back to a magic rich environment. Do not let it cloud your judgement," Darcy warned. "Even the dragonflame has its limits. But we have a solution for that".

"I'll admit, lately I was starting to doubt you scheme," Icy said after having manipulated the ice encased Zarathustra into an embarrassing position. "But you really did come through in the end".

"Indeed," Darcy agreed. "And thanks. But enough talk. We need the Tome and then we need to prepare for the ritual. Follow me".

...

Griffin gasped for air as quietly as she could. She peaked out of the shadow she was hiding in and saw the three witches leave. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sure, the three had been reasonably powerful, but this was unprecedented. Something had happened and Griffin didn't like where this was going. Quietly she followed them, shaping the air around her to minimize sound.

Up the tower they went, with Isabella, Darcy and Maria in front and Griffin quietly following them. The halls and corridors of the school were silent, devoid of anyone but the four witches.

"So, were did everyone go?" Stormy asked.

"Most likely ran for the emergency exits," Darcy replied. "Not that it will help. Icy sealed them all and I doubt they have the strength to force their way out". The dirty blonde witch stopped for a moment. "One second," she said and disappeared into a classroom.

When she returned seconds later, Icy asked: "Well?"

"Thought I saw something," Darcy replied. Then the three moved on.

Griffin kept pondering where they were going. Were they just here to retrieve their things? Griffin found herself doubting that. Things were not as simple as the monks thought, that Griffin was sure of.

The three returned to their common room.

"Well, hiding in plain sight turned out to work. Nobody discovered anything," Darcy said, eyeing a thick table in the middle of the room. "Hmm, they've even kept the place clean in our absence. What a surprise".

"Yeah. They've even taken care of Linus," Stormy said excitedly, pointing at her cactus. "I mean, not that it's hard to do. Linus pretty much takes care of itself, but still".

"Jubilations," Icy dryly said. "Anyway, let's get our price". A mace like ball of ice manifested around her hand and with a swing, she smashed the table.

Inside, in a hidden hollow, was a book with strange markings on it. Just looking at it made Griffin feel weird. She did not know what it was, but now she had an inkling of what was going on. She took a step back, preparing to find a way to signal for help, when two daggers plunged into her shoulders. Griffin couldn't help but scream in a mixture of agony and shock. She turned, her arms slowly lowering as all feeling were lost in them, and received a kick to the solar plexus. The headmistress fell on her back and moments later, most of her body was encased in ice.

"By the way, the me in there was an illusion," Darcy noted while Icy and Stormy exited the room.

"What are you three up to?" Griffin hissed in a pained tone.

Darcy was about to say something, when Isabella triumphantly declared: "We're going to use you and all our classmates to fuel the creation of the Army of Darkness". She noticed the glare Darcy sent her and asked: "What?"

"Why don't you just write down the entire plan with annotations and everything?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know, to make sure she knows everything there is to know".

"Pshaw, she's harmless," Icy replied. "Besides, taunting them is the only fun you'll let me have with them".

"We need them all strong and healthy for the ritual," Darcy argued back.

"That tome. It radiates powerful magic. How did you three acquire it?" Griffin asked.

"Stormy did it. Unlike the rest of us, she wasn't under scrutiny, so it was easy to use her family connections to get it without anyone asking any questions," Icy gloated.

Darcy face-palmed hard.

"So, what is your plan with this so-called Army of Darkness?" Griffin questioned.

Icy opened her mouth to gloat again, but was interrupted by Darcy saying: "I think that's quite enough. I'll bring Griffin to the basement. You two should get Knut and then lock up the other teachers while they're down before you round up the other students". She leaned down, dagger ready and said: "Just one little prick and you will be off to dreamland".

"You three are messing with things way beyond your control," Griffin warned.

"We'll see," Darcy replied, before administering the venom.

...

Murmurs came from the collected staff of Alfea as they took in the news.

"Do we have any idea if they plan on doing anything with the flame?" Avalon asked.  
"No. But Griffin suspected the three of having some sort of plan," Faragonda replied. "And I fear this was not the end goal".

"It is quite distressing," Palladium said. "The dragonflame is pure magic, a primal fragment of the universe. The possibilities are... Well, let's just say that there's a lot they can do with it".

"It would first and foremost increase their own magic. But it would also aid them in things like rituals, allowing them to be cast with fewer magi present," Avalon added.

"Artefacts can also be powered by a dragonflame," DuFour noted. "Though only the most powerful requires them".

"So what I'm hearing is that we have no idea what those three will do, because none of us have any clue what they have gotten their grubby little hands on, be it a ritual, artefact or worse," Keefe summarised. "Sounds like we're heading into a good ol' fashioned heap of trouble".

"I'll call the mayor of Magicalis, Saladin and Griffin," Faragonda stated and grabbed her phone.

Moments later, she said: "Hello, Saladin. It's Faragonda. Greetings Mayor Bloomberg. Faragonda of Alfea speaking. Yes, I am currently waiting for Griffin. Hang on, I'll put you all on loudspeaker".

She pressed a button and the voice of Saladin emitted from the phone, as clearly as if he had been standing in the room. "...usually picks it up," he noted.

"I know. And that makes me worry," Faragonda said while putting the phone down on her desk. "Bloom has returned from Earth. It turns out she had a dragonflame in her, but while on Earth, those three fugitives stole it".

"What? How did they learn of her whereabouts?" Saladin questioned.

"I have no idea. But with the dragonflame, they would be considerably more powerful," Faragonda said. "When Bloom unleashed it in full, her magic reached levels usually only associated with highly trained magi, people who've had decades to perfect their power. Even if they were to split it, its energy would put them at a level were even Griffin and her staff might have trouble standing up to them".

"And now she's not answering her phone. I see," Saladin noted. "I will mobilize all the students immediately and call everyone in from the barracks. If the situation becomes worse, I will also send requests for aid out to everyone from the Roccalucian order to Solaria".

"I will also alert the police and start preparing for an eventual evacuation," Bloomberg noted. "Keep me informed, in case those three are apprehended or make a move that will endanger the civilians".

"Will do, mayor," Faragonda said. "I will call on you if there is any further development". Then the call ended.

"Could zose three really do something zat would require such extensive measures?" SeFogelia questioned.

"Let us hope not," the elderly headmistress replied. "But I would prefer not taking any chances. Those three have gotten their hands on old and powerful magic. And with the right tools, they could use it to endanger us all".

...

"So, feeling better?" Stella asked as she and the others sat in the common room.

"Not really," Bloom murmured. "I can barely feel the magic around me. I feel so... Empty".

"Maybe a sandwich will help," Techna suggested.

"That has to be one blessed sandwich to restore a dragonflame," Musa snarked. "Like, a sandwich of the ancient gods or something".

"I could really go for a sandwich of the ancient gods right about now," Techna noted and patted her growling stomach.

"Great. You get a sandwich, the rest of us beat the snot out of those witches," Musa replied.

"What's the point?" Bloom sadly asked.

"The point? Bloom, what do you, like, mean?" Stella asked.  
"Every time we fought them, they've always come back stronger or with something worse. We've never been able to get them off our back permanently. And now I don't have my powers," Bloom quietly replied. "Why even bother when it always ends up getting worse?"

"Bloom, I know and understand that you are hurting right now," Flora stated. "But those three are not invincible. They are not perfect. They have failed before and they can fail again. But only if we all stand up to them".

"Well, I can stand up, but not much else," Bloom noted. "No magic, remember". After a pause, she asked: "Can I even stay on Alfea without magic? Or even in the area?"

"Sure you can stay," Flora said confidently. "First of all, plenty of people do not have magic. Secondly, I am sure the teachers and everyone else involved will do their best to restore your powers".

"One can only hope," the redhead glumly muttered.

"Sheesh, you so down in the dumps, I'm surprised you haven't broken through the floor yet," Techna said.

"Tactful as always," Musa commented.

A ringtone emitted from Stella's pocket and she excused herself.

...

The call to arms echoed out of the loudspeakers and Red Fountain became hectic. Students ran to the armoury to acquire their favoured weapons, squads assembled and the teachers started delegating positions.

In a corner, Sky stood, finger in one ear and phone by the other. "Hi, Stella? It's Sky," the blond prince said. "Look, I... Can I speak with Bloom? I really need to... Yes, I heard. And everything's crazy over here as a result. So before anything happens I would like to... I see. Yeah, I understand. I think. Well, thanks anyway. I'll call later". Sky sighed and cut the conversation. He leaned forward and let his head tap against a wall.

Then he noted Riven sneaking towards his aircycle. "Aren't you supposed to meet up with the rest of our squad to get your orders?" Sky question, turning from the wall.  
"Aren't you?" Riven shot back.

"Fair point, but I just had a phone call to make, not a joyride," Sky said as he went over to the magenta haired warrior. "Seriously man, what's going on?"  
Riven sighed and said: "I need to talk to Darcy. Higher ups think they are at CT, since it has gone completely dark. I need to get her away from the others before she does something stupid".

"You really do like her," Sky noted. "Heh, guess that makes you a white knight too".

"Right, so are you going to report me, turn around or just stand there stealing my best material?" Riven asked.

"Alright, point taken. If anyone ask, I didn't see you," Sky said, turning around. "Good luck. And for your sake, I really hope you're not mistaken about her".

"That makes two of us," Riven sighed and put his helmet on.

...

Hours later, Riven drove up to the base of Cloud Tower. He circled the rocky base until he found a cave in which he knew there would be an emergency exit, which also doubled as an easy entry point. He parked his vehicle and snuck in, noting the remnants of ice that clung to the walls. At the end of the cave, he found a door, which he easily pushed open. The halls, stairways and rooms of Cloud Tower were eerily silent. The warrior did not see a single soul as he ran through rooms and hallways, accompanied only by his own footsteps. He snuck up stairs, alert of danger. He rounded a corner and then he saw Darcy. She was going from room to room, opening them, looking inside and then moving on.

"Darcy," Riven called.

"Huh," Darcy said and turned around. "Oh, Riven. What a surprise".

"Darcy, I heard there was something going on. Where is everyone? What are you doing?" Riven asked as he entered the hallway.

Darcy stared at him, obviously pondering things. "Well, alright, I'll tell you, but only because I've started to like you," she finally said. "Me and my companions have taken control of Cloud Tower. I am currently looking for any remaining students to lock up. And soon, we will use them as fuel for our plan to take over... Well, at least the country".

Riven stared at her for a moment, jaw surrendered to gravity, before he shook and said: "Darcy, have you lost your mind? I don't know how you plan on doing this, but if you declare war like that, people will get hurt".

"Well, that's war in a nutshell," Darcy replied. "Look, I really should thank you. We couldn't have done this without you".

"Wha... You couldn't?" Riven asked confused.

"Yep. Everything you told me helped us break down Bloom so we could take her dragonflame," Darcy replied. "From the simulator to the false book. I doubt things would have gone this well without you. So I am perfectly willing to repay you and grant you a place among us".

"What?" Riven asked and took a step back. "You were behind that?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like the two others could have pulled that off," Darcy said. "I mean, they have their strong sides, but planning on this scale is definitely not one of them".

"No," Riven said quietly, almost as if he was pleading. "Please, you're not like this, Darcy. We talked, I know you. You're a sweet and cute girl who loves aircycling".

"I am many things, Riven," Darcy replied. "We are about to change everything. And few, if any, will get the same offer as you. I advise you take it".

"No," Riven replied. "Please, Darcy, stop this madness. We can still stop the others. You don't have to do this. Please".

"Hmm, you're really against this," Darcy noted. Her face took on softer features. "You really don't want us to do this. I guess... I'm sorry then".

"I glad I made you come to your senses," Riven said in relief and enveloped the witch in a hug.

"Actually, I meant sorry for this," Darcy noted.

Riven didn't even have time to blink before he felt the pain of a dagger piercing his chest. He stumbled back, staring at the bleeding wound in shock.

"Sorry, but I can't have a boyfriend who tries to get in my way," Darcy stated, wiping blood off her dagger. "Just relax. I hit your heart, so it should shut down in a few moments, thanks to the anaesthetic venom I use. And then you will drift off to sleep one final time".

Riven kept stumbling back down the hall as vital fluids poured out of his chest. He bumped into something and felt himself tipping. He managed to send one last look of pain and betrayal at Darcy before he fell over the railing and plunged down into the darkness below.

Darcy ran to the railing and looked down. She couldn't see the fallen warrior anywhere in the shadowed depths below.

"Hey, Darcy, Stormy's sending the last prisoners to the cellar. We're ready to begin," Icy called.

"Right. Then afterwards we can scour the tower for his body," Darcy noted and left the railing.

...

"So, do tell me why exactly you're doing this?" Lucy asked angrily as she and several of her classmates were herded into a cell in the basement.

"Nothing personal, Lucy. It's just, well, the two others say we need everyone for this," Stormy replied and closed the cell door. "Sorry".

"Sorry?!" Lucy replied. "SORRY?! YOU THREE ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, HUMILIATED ME AT MISS MAGIX AND NOW THIS!" She snorted and continued, her tone low and threatening: "Don't tell me you're sorry about any of this. I won't believe it. Who in the name of the abyss do you even think you are?"

Stormy's hands curled into fists and she replied: "Me? Well... I'm a nobody. Always been. But you know what? Now I'll finally be a fucking somebody. Somebody important. I'm about to shape history and if that requires locking you all up, then that's what I'm going to do. Farewell". Then the curly haired witch stomped off.

From another cell, Zarathustra sighed and said: "That girl would gladly jump into a volcano if her two friends told her it would help".

Moments later, Stormy stomped into Griffin's office, which the three witches had converted into a ritual chamber.

"Something wrong?" Darcy asked.

"No," Stormy growled. "Let's get this over with".

"Finally," Icy said impatiently.

"Alright, let us begin," Darcy said and looked down on the floor. On it, a large and complex circle had been painted, filled with ancient language and eldritch symbols. "Right, let us commence the summoning of the Army of Darkness".

Large amounts of magic started to flow between the witches, forming a sort of funnel of mystic energy. One end bored through the floors, deep into the basement. The captured witches started shaking and quivering, raging and screaming as their darkest feelings started to emerge and were drained from them. The coalescent negative emotions from all the students and staff soared through the funnel, up through the tower and into the heavens. Unnaturally dark clouds started spreading, blocking out all sunlight and covering the lands below in abyssal darkness. Then small raindrops, black as obsidian, started to fall. Puddles of the vile liquid quickly formed on the surface and from the pools rose dark and twisted forms.

From a window in Cloud Tower, Knut watched the abhorrent spectacle below with his pet in hand. "This is insane," the ogre muttered to himself while petting the duck.

"Good," Darcy said, surveying their creations. "We have a suitable army to defend Cloud Tower. Now it's time to send Alfea and Red Fountain a little surprise package".

...

At Alfea, dark clouds slowly started to gather.

"Looks like the weather forecast failed again," Techna said, glancing out the window.

"Wait, those clouds," Stella said suspiciously. "They're moving pretty fast".

"And they are way too dark," Flora noted as the sun was completely blocked out. "That is no ordinary cloud. Something is seriously wrong".

Black drops started falling, sending the students in the courtyard scurrying for cover. One girl took cover under the canopies held up by pillars at the side of Alfea. In cover from the dark rain, she looked across the courtyard. And when the lights went on, she screamed.

Dark things crawled out of the pools, little black things with too many legs, beady eyes, claws, pincers and needles. Small balls of creepy crawly, as if an arachnophobic's worst nightmare had a child with the 'thing under the bed' that small kids fear. Bloom stared in shock from the window, her friends surrounding her. For some reason, all she could think of when watching the little dark beings, was how perfectly suited they were for hiding in one's closet.

The creatures didn't make a sound, instead launching themselves at any nearby students, many who fearfully fled from the creatures. Their numbers increased exponentially as more and more of them crawled from their abyssal puddles.

"GET INSIDE, NOW!" Avalon ordered as he stood guard by the main doors, helping the distraught students in. When he was sure all had gotten to safety, he closed the door and locked it, the sound of little tapping legs echoing through the wood.

"Professor. What are those things?" Flora called as she and the others made their way into the main hall.

"I have no idea," Avalon admitted. "But they seem hostile. They remind me of my childhood fear of the thing that would get me if I went to the bathroom".

"Huh, weird. I think of the thing I was pretty sure I would run into if I went down strange alleyways, like my mom warned me against," Techna said.

"I do not think that is a coincidence. The things seem to evoke a sort of primal fear in all of us," Avalon said. "It might be a clue to their nature. I suspect Palladium would be able to..." Whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by the head of an shadowy axe making its way through the door. Everybody in the hall stared at the sudden intrusion. Then there was a thundering thwack as what sounded like a sledgehammer hit the door, causing it to buckle. Soon, a rain of blows fell on the door, its hinges protesting at the abuse.

"Everyone, get ready. Our enemies will soon be upon us," Avalon declared. "This will be your last chance to get out of here before fighting starts".

"Bloom," Flora said. "You said it yourself. You are in no condition to fight without your magic. You should seek cover":

"Right," the redhead replied and left the room.

"Musa, Stella, the other wings of the school will most likely get invaded too. I suggest you join up with the other teachers, so we do not concentrate our defences in one area," Flora continued.

"I'll take the east wing," Stella declared as she and Musa took off.

Several fairies left the room in a hurry, but most stayed to back up their teacher.

"So, now things will get interesting," Techna said. "Good thing I grabbed a bag of dohickeys before coming down".

With a final beat down, the hinges gave and the door collapsed. The small crawling things swarmed in, but they were joined by another type of monstrosity.

It looked human in form, but had neither hair, nails, ears, nose or clothes. It looked more like the blank slate of a human, except for a couple of things. Its two eyes were small, beady, white balls without pupils, its mouth a jagged gash in its skin, crudely forming a smile. All of them held a shadowy item, an axe, a hammer or something similar.

When Techna looked into their creepy eyes, she felt judged. It was as if they were looking down on her, as if she was some inferior thing barely worthy of consideration. This did not make the magenta haired girl happy in the least.

"Come, foul beasts and face your destruction," Avalon declared.

The strange creatures roared and charged in, followed by a wave of creeping things. As they neared Avalon, he was engulfed in a bright light. One creature swung its hammer against where it assumed its opponent would be, but its weapon was met by a shining golden blade. As the light faded, Avalon stood ready, encased in white armour with glowing shield and sword ready in his hands. He pulled his weapon back and swung it, a wave of light flowing from its tip, cutting through the aberrations and sending them to the floor in bits of dissolving darkness.

More creatures charged in and the fairies started flinging spells at the advancing horde, with Avalon forming a shining bulwark between the students and the horrors.

Flora hurled seed after seed, thorns, spores and vines exploding from the ground and enveloping the monstrosities.

Techna hurled grenades, exploding packages, homemade molotov-cocktails and whatever else she had, engulfing creature after creature in fiery death. Yet even as they destroyed them by the dozen, the creatures kept pouring in, slowly pushing them back.

Meanwhile, Stella fired beam after beam of searing light at the horrors that were crawling down the hall. Assisting her and several other students was Griselda, whose every move caused the walls of Alfea to shift. The advancing atrocities were caught between flying bricks or trapped as entire sections of the walls and the floors smashed them to pieces.

"Slowly fall back, students. Do not let them get close," Griselda ordered, as they slowly walked backwards while continuing their assault on the advancing horde. A door behind them exploded in a cloud of splinters and a new wave of horrors poured out, cutting the students off.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Stella exclaimed as she began firing at the newly arrived enemies.

Suddenly, the newly arrived creatures froze and then flew into the air.

"I will not tolerate your attempts to harm my students," Faragonda declared and clenched her hand. The creatures collided with each other and were crushed into a ball of darkness that then dissipated. "Follow me. We're pulling back to the dinner hall," Faragonda called and the students retreated from the creatures that were pouring in.

In the other wing, a blast of sound ripped across the room, accompanied by a dozen more projectiles, all of which smashed into the advancing wave of abominations.

"How many are there?" one boy yelled in a exhausted voice before launching a ball of plasma at the enemy.

"I wish I knew," Musa replied.

There was a sudden rumble and a humongous rhino, a big green hat on its head, charged through the hall and smashed into the advancing horde, flinging the creatures across the room. From its back jumped DuFour, an axe in each of her hands, one glowing hot and the other covered in ice.

"All of you, fall back to the dinner hall," the red clad teacher called before going to work on the creatures, swinging her enchanted weapons at them, the magical edges slicing through their twisted bodies. Meanwhile, the rhino transformed into a great mantis, which started scything through its opponents.

Not far from that spectacle, Bloom breathed heavily as she ran down the hall, a girl by her side. They were both heading for the dinner hall, when a window shattered and a creature armed with a sledgehammer jumped in. The girl managed a short scream before the hammerhead collided with her skull, causing her to fall to the ground, blood dripping from the cracks in her head. Bloom fell to the ground and starred in panic at the creature, its cold eyes and jagged smile taunting her. It raised its weapon and Bloom raised her arm in a futile attempt to defend herself. Then a hand touched the creature's shoulder and it dissolved into dark particles.

"Are you okay?" Palladium asked and helped Bloom up on her feet.

"I think so. Is she...?" Bloom asked, eyeing the fallen fairy.

"I'm afraid it's too late for her," Palladium noted sadly. "Come, we're pooling our defences". The two of them ran down the hall, as the sound of approaching abominations started to echo down the hall.

...

Red Fountain was engulfed in chaos. Soldiers, fighters and warriors stood shoulder to shoulder, swords, spears and axes flashed through the darkness, cutting away at their abhorrent attackers, while from positions on the walls and roofs, gunmen, sharpshooters and heavy weapon operators rained death on their enemies.

In the sky, dragon riders and aircycle operators squared off against a new enemy. Big and graceful with a form akin to a twisted cross between a manta, bat and eagle, these flying horrors dive-bombed the soldiers, their toothy mouths easily chewing through armour. They had an odd feeling of smug superiority about them, as if so assured that nobody could ever measure up to them that it was like an aura.

Brandon slashed out with his broadsword, the momentum of the dragon assisting him, and he sliced open one of the creatures. His dragon roared and sent fire through the darkness, incinerating two of his opponents. To his left, a comrade on aircycle managed a strangled scream as one of the creatures wrapped its mouth around him. Brandon winced at the sounds of snapping bone and tearing flesh. There was an enraged roar and Cordatorta on dragonback charged into the creature, tearing it apart with frightening efficiency.

On the ground, Timmy reloaded the rocket launcher as hordes of things were blown up by his previous salvo. Beside him, Belisma surveyed the ground.

"Fire at the group advancing over there or we risk the right flank breaking," she ordered and aimed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Timmy answered, as they and everyone else on the wall sent a storm of explosive death at the enemy.

At the front, horror after horror fell to pieces as Saladin stood his ground. Surrounding him was a whirling storm of swords, shields, maces, axes, spears and what not. With every move of his staff, a dozen weapons moved and sliced into the advancing army.

Not far from him, Ion assisted the front-line soldiers, leaping from enemy to enemy, every blow shattering an opponent, every kick crushing an adversary.

A series of explosions rung out, sending bits of the advancing army in every direction. Xanti grinned as she readied another explosive surprise. The front-line was slowly falling back, but every step the enemy took cost them dozens of creatures. Medics hurried to drag back anyone that managed to survive a mauling from the creatures, patching them up with medical supplies and magic.

Inside Red Fountain, Sky swung his sword, carving through the creatures that had broken in. His shield was scratched and dented, his chin bleeding from a grazing blow. He rounded a corner and entered the hangar, just in time to witness a couple of humanoid aberrations get gunned down by Eraklian bodyguards. An armed and armoured transport had been readied and already, Diaspro was being escorted into it.

"Sky, my prince, you have come," she happily exclaimed when she saw Sky enter. "We have to leave now".

"Uhm, actually, I just came to make sure you all got out," Sky said as he neared the group. "I'm not actually going".

"You're... not?" Diaspro questioned, slightly confused.

"No... I have a duty here," he declared, glancing at the door.

"But... Sky, beloved, you're the heir to the throne of Eraklyon," Diaspro insisted. "That is your place. That is your duty. Everyone here would gladly lay down their life to make you safe".

"Yeah... Maybe... But I'm not going. I will not abandon my comrades," Sky insisted.

"Sky, dearest, this is not a good idea," Diaspro pleaded.

"Alright you two, could you finish the drama already so we can get the fuck out of here?" the pilot called.

Diaspro huffed in annoyance.

"Look," Sky began. "I know it's not a smart idea. But to be honest, I've been full of stupid ideas this entire year. So why stop now? Look, if you really wanna help, get back to Eraklyon and get my dad to send reinforcements".

Diaspro stared into his eyes, before sighing in resignation. "Very well, my prince. I won't pretend that I understand your choice, but I swear that I shall return to Eraklyon and call upon your father to save you. May your valour not be in vain". She kissed him lightly on the cheek and said: "And if fate wills it, we shall meet again". She boarded the vessel, which took off the moment the door closed, main guns blazing as they punched their way through the sky.

"Well, if I survive this, my father will definitely kill me," Sky said to himself and hurried back towards the front-line.

...

At the top floor of Cloud Tower, Darcy followed the progression of their troops.

"Alright, time to call them off," she said, causing Stormy to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Really? Come on, let's give them a minute or two more," Icy argued.

"This is merely to make them feel the sting of our power. We do not wish to make them desperate," Darcy replied. She closed her eyes. After a moment, she said: "It is done. Get ready to contact the schools so that we can make our demands".


	20. The Battle for Red Fountain

Chapter 20: The Battle for Red Fountain

A shining flash flew across the dinner hall of Alfea, causing two humanoid aberrations to be cut to pieces. One charged at Avalon with a shadowy sword, but the teacher blocked with his shield and stabbed his blade into the horror's stomach.

The hall was a mess, windows broken, walls smashed and inventory ruined as the horde of horrors assaulted the remaining students and staff.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ZESE 'ORRORS IN MY KITCHEN!" SeFogelia bellowed and smashed an attacking thing with a frying pan.

Not far from the irate cook, Palladium stood calmly as a crawling mass of things got ready to assault him. He breathed out and a wave of faint light seemed to flow from him, its touch dissolving the creatures.

Spell after spell were flung after the advancing horrors, the people battered, bruised and bleeding from fending them off.

And then suddenly, the twisted creatures stopped. They stood still for a moment before dissolving into black liquid, which flowed against gravity into the dark clouds above. Sunlight broke through and just like that, the battle was over.

"Did... Did we win?" Palladium asked.

"Doubtful. It looked like they were pulling back, but not because they were losing," Avalon stated, squinting at the now clear sky visible through the broken windows.

"But are we at least done fighting for now?" DuFour asked, her once pristine red clothes torn and stained with her blood.

"It would seem so," Faragonda replied.

"Good," DuFour replied relieved, before fainting.

As a couple of students helped the fallen teacher into a more comfortable position, Faragonda turned to the staff and said: "Spread out. I want to know how many of us survived this dreadful experience".

But before the teachers could head out, a light manifested in the hall and the image of Icy appeared before them.

"You," Faragonda and several students said upon recognising the white haired witch.

"Yes, me," Icy replied. "As you have no doubt noticed, we now possess the power to utterly wipe all of you off the map. In fact, you only yet live because we are so merciful. And if you want to continue living, you will surrender the schools and everything in them to us. Unconditionally, that is. You people don't get to dictate anything. We have the power and it is only by our grace and mercy that you will even be allowed to live. The country of Magicalis will belong to us and anyone who dares to oppose us will be eradicated by the Army of Darkness. You have no chance of winning, but we understand if this is a lot to take in. So, just because we're so nice, you have a twelve-hour time limit to think this over. And if you haven't surrendered? Well, let me just point out that what we attacked you with was but a fraction of what we have at our disposal. So think it through". And then she vanished.

A ringtone emitted from the headmistress' pocket and she picked up her phone while the teachers either went out into the school or started assisting the students in the dinner hall. "Yes?" she said into the phone. "Saladin? Yes, we were under attack too, but they're gone now. Yes, we also got a message. Right, we will do everything possible to stop them. I already have an idea in mind". She ended the call and turned to Griselda, who had started repairing the wall. "Susanne, I will need you to gather Bloom and her friends".

...

"Well, do you think they'll surrender?" Stormy asked, studying the map of the region Darcy had laid out.

"Hmm, hard to say," Darcy replied. "If they think they stand a chance, they will probably fight. In that case, we'll make an example out of them. But they might also surrender, especially if the students panic. Unlikely with Red Fountain, but we might just have Alfea break down. But for now, we have other business to attend to". She started pacing around the large table the three had put the map on. "Now that we have given them time, they will no doubt try to contact allies for reinforcements. Therefore, I suggest mobilizing the Army of Darkness to block all roads in and out, and to patrol the wilderness in between. This way, if reinforcements do show up, we can hold them off until we achieve victory".

"Right. Then what?" Icy asked.

"Simple. We bunker down with our forces and sit in tight," Darcy explained. "There is no way, even with our newly created army, that we can take on the collective military power of all the known worlds. But we don't need to. Transporting them here will be costly and fighting us even more so. If retaking the land appears too difficult, a lot of countries would rather not bother. That gives us an edge in any negotiations with whomever is left to challenge us. With luck, we will be allowed to rule the area as long as we cease hostilities against the surrounding countries".

"And will we?" Icy asked.

"We'll see. It will depend on those negotiations and how people react. That part of the plan will have to remain fluid for now," Darcy responded.

"Alright. And now that we've got that out of the way, I call dibs on Lake Roccaluce for my family's new home," Icy said and pointed on the map.

"Ehm... Do you think they will, you know, approve of what you have done?" Stormy asked.

"Of course. Once I have restored us to our deserved greatness, they will see that this was all for the best," Icy replied. "What about your parents?"

"Would require knowing them," Stormy grumbled.

"Yet you still want Cloud Tower to be their new home," Darcy said while shaking her head. "But for now, I think it would be prudent to discuss what changes we'll make to the laws of the land. It would benefit us greatly if we can get those things done as quickly as possible".

"We could start by making mocking us punishable by death," Icy suggested. "Well, death once we're done playing with them".

"Right. Because people always become so obedient when you take away their freedom of speech," Darcy replied, rolling her eyes.

In the shadows, Knut watched them, before quietly sneaking away. He found the nearest open window and started to make his way down the walls of Cloud Tower.

...

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Techna walked into Faragonda's office. The old headmistress had a sorrowful look on her face as she went through papers on her desk. Her office was messed up like every other place in Alfea, inventory broken, scratched and dirtied.

"Hi, Miss Faragonda. What are you reading?" Musa asked as they found chairs to sit in.

"Damage reports. Analyses of the creatures," the headmistress replied, before sighing and adding: "Casualty lists".

"Is it bad?" Stella asked, slightly shocked.

"Even one of my students dying under me is bad," Faragonda said, her expression adding twenty years to her. "But I know what you mean. All things considered, it is better than I feared. Less than two dozen died. Many were people who got caught alone or in small groups in the hallways. Many of your classmates holed up in their clusters or the library or the classrooms, and with the bulk of the enemy focusing on our stand in the dinner room, they could manage whatever went for them". She sighed and continued: "Now, I suspect you're wondering why I called you here. To defeat this opponent, we must take away their greatest power, the dragonflame".

"Sounds sensible. But what do you want us to do?" Flora questioned.

"Through the ages, there has been many weapons designed to take on dragonflames, but none I know of are options right now," Faragonda explained. "What I am hoping is that Daphne knows something. With Bloom's connection to her, I suspect that she could make the spirit show itself, if you were to go to where she resides".

"And that would be where?" Stella asked.

"See, Bloom and I went on an astral journey to the bottom of a large pool of water. I suspect that pool of water to be the natural reservoir that the castle of Domino got its water from," Faragonda continued. "Which means that I want the five of you to go to Domino and track Daphne down to help us stop these three witches".  
"What? Us, all by ourselves?" Musa questioned.

"I know. But everyone I send with you is someone who will not be able to help guard the school," Faragonda explained. "You five work well together and are quite competent. Together, I believe you can do this".

"And if Daphne is not there?" Flora asked.

"Then the archives of Domino might hold answers about the dragonflame," Faragonda replied. "It's a long shot, I know, but I do not think we can defeat this army of theirs with brute force alone. If we can neutralize the dragonflame, hopefully they will be unable to sustain the army and they themselves will be weakened. So, what do you say, Bloom?"

Bloom stood silently, starring at her feet. Her brows were furrowed, as an internal debate happened in her mind.  
"I'll do it," she finally said. "I will not allow those three to hurt me, my friends or anyone else. I will stand up to them".

"That's our Firetop," Techna said, patting the redhead's shoulder. "Good to have you back in action, girl".

"And there is of course no doubt that we will assist you," Flora added.

"Why can't we ever go anywhere nice?" Stella sighed.

"What, you don't look forward to trudging through waist high layers of snow in a land dominated by glaciers and freezing winds?" Musa asked, causing the Solarian princess to shudder.

...

Half an hour later, the girls had suited up in winter gear, including white fur-lined coats and pants, goggles and backpacks with supplies.

"Couldn't we, like, have found something in a less drab colour?" Stella asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We will be attempting to blend in so as to decrease the chance of detection," Flora replied. "So no, snow-white is definitely the right colour to go with".

They entered Faragonda's office again to find the elder headmistress talking with her staff.

"...case we will evacuate who we can, starting with the youngest students," Faragonda said to Palladium. "Ah, girls, you have arrived".

"That we have," Bloom declared. "We're ready to go to Domino as soon as required".

"Excellent," Faragonda said. "Now, come over here. Stand in this circle". The girls did as requested. "Now, I charged five snap back rings for you. They will bring you back once you request it".

"Good to know our exit strategy has been secured," Flora said. "Anything else?"

"Just good luck to all of you," Faragonda said and charged her magic.

The girls fell backwards into a whirling void, their forms twisting through the tunnels of odd colours and strange shapes.

And then with a flash, they stood knee deep in snow. All around them was a vast, white expanse. The skies were dark and foreboding, a wind that chilled them to the bone blew across them, as the ground ominously creaked below them.

"So, this is your kingdom," Stella said, observing the frozen surroundings. "It's very... Very... Girls? A little help?"

"Your kingdom's like a big freezer," Techna said. "Hey, once you're queen, can I put my frozen food here?"

"Why not," Bloom said with a shrug. "It's not like I'm planning anything else".

"So, jokes aside, how do we find this place?" Musa asked.

"Easy. Faragonda gave me some data from when this place wasn't all cursed and such," Techna said, pulling out her monstrous laptop. "Just give me a sec. Alright, so there's the map and there's the castle. Now we just need to figure out where we are".

Flora leaned over and glanced at the map. Then she glanced around. "I am pretty sure that those mountains are the same as those," she suggested, pointing at the map.

"I think you're right. Good spotting there, Flowergirl," Techna said excited. "And if those mountains are the same as those, that means we're roughly here. And that means we have to go thataway".

...

Hours later, the girls were still trudging through the frozen landscape. Snowflakes drifted from the dark sky, quickly covering all tracks they made.

"Blo-Bloom," Stella stammered, leading the way by using her ring as a flashlight. "No-no off-offense, but I wi-will never visit, if you de-decide to li-live here".

"No pla-plans for that yet," Bloom replied. "Why-why haven't anyone fix-fixed this place?"

"You mean done away with the curse the Ancestral Witches put on the country?" Flora asked. "It is not for lack of trying. But the curse seems to repair itself, fighting off all attempts to break it. Experts suspect they hid a sort of battery for it somewhere, but nobody has found it. That is why Domino remains abandoned".

"Why are you so-so unaffected. Did-did you re-receive arctic sur-survival trani-ning too?" Musa asked in disbelief at the brunette's ability to remain comfortable.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Limphea has poles with hostile frozen wastelands. Also, I have been on trips to Omega to gather rare resources," Flora replied.

"So, how was O-Omega?" Techna asked. "I've heard a lot a-about it".

"Dreadful," came the brunette's answer.

The wind started blowing even harder and the rapidly increasing number of snowflakes in the air blasted against the girl's exposed cheeks. As the wind passed them by, they heard a faint mocking laughter.

"Alright, the wi-wind is laughing," Techna said. "I've se-seen that in so many mo-movies and it's never a good sign".

"I'm a-a touch more con-concerned a-about the fact that I can't see any-anything," Musa replied. "We-we should seek shel-shelter".

"I agree," Flora said. "Let us us look for a cave or something similar. Techna, bring me your map".

...

Saladin was studying the reports of the battle his staff had brought him, when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, not taking his eyes of the papers.

"Sir, we found this guy knocking on our gate. He says he has vital information for us," a guard said while opening the door.

Saladin looked up in surprise. Walking towards him was an ogre with a duck in his massive hands. His eyes narrowed and he asked: "Who are you?"

"Name's Knut. Knut of the Stalking Shade clan," he replied. "I was hired to be those three witches personal assistant in their illegal activities".

Saladin stared him for a long while, before asking: "And I should not immediately jail you because?"

"Let me give you three reasons," Knut said. "First of all, you should want an ogre by your side in the coming conflict. Second, I have been working with those three for a long time, so I know them well. Thirdly, I was there when they summoned the Army of Darkness, so I happen to know a thing or two about it".

"Right," Saladin continued suspiciously. "So, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I was never really loyal to them," Knut replied. "They were just the only ones offering a decently paying job. But now, well, I won't be an accessory to their mad power games any more. The lot of them are twisted in both mind and spirit. I will not assist them in this endeavour".

"Only job? What, couldn't you find something less criminal like everyone else do?" Saladin questioned.

"I'm sorry, when did you last see an ogre baker?" Knut asked. "Nobody wants ogres for anything but muscle. I'm lucky if I get an offer at a construction site, and even then, I have to stay where I can't scare anybody. And everybody thinks I'm one incident from smashing everyone to a pulp with a girder. Not to mention that I get no respect anywhere. I had one potential employer seriously trying to offer me 'three shinies' for a day's work. Everyone thinks I'm violent and stupid. So I played my part, became Knut the servile minion and took the job, because I have to eat".

"Well, why not just stay with your own people?" Saladin asked.

Knut turned, looking out the window. "Because I wanted to get out here and experience things. Not just stay at home and do the same job over and over. But I admit, some days I'm tempted to just go back to a place where I'm Knut the person and not Knut the scary potential murder machine". He sighed and petted his duck some more.

"Hmm, I guess I can see where you're coming from," Saladin finally said. "It does not make what you did right, but if you assist us, I will be willing to put in a good word for you afterwards. And trust me, my word weights a lot".

"Thanks," Knut said, turning from the window. "The first thing you need to know is..."

"That you are a traitor," Icy said accusingly as her image manifested in the room. "So, this is where you're hiding. What's wrong, Knut? Tired of being on the winning team?"

"What worth is victory if I would no longer be able to stand my own reflection?" Knut asked. "You three are out of your minds. I will no longer have any part in your madness".

"Good. Means I finally get to shut that annoying pet of yours up," Icy continued. "I wonder how it'll taste. I should start looking into some recipes".

Knut growled and in a low, threatening voice said: "You three are messing with forces you can't handle".

"Oh, are you getting on our case about our new army too?" Icy asked mockingly.

"No. I am referring to me," Knut replied.

"Icy, you will remove your image from my school, now," Saladin said, pounding his staff into the floor for emphasis. "I have six hours left and I plan on spending those without your toxic presence".

"Very well. I do hope you're going to fight to the last. Because I would so love having that duck for victory dinner while I use your stuffed corpse as my own personal footstool," Icy replied.

Without a word, Saladin swung his staff and the image shattered.

"What a bitch," Knut growled.  
"I can only agree. Anyway, you were saying?" Saladin asked as he returned to his chair.

"Right. The creatures are not only powered by the dragonflame. The witches trapped beneath Cloud Tower are also essential for their creation," Knut explained.

"Hmm, I see," Saladin replied. "Well, if you are interested in assisting our defences, report to Cordatorta immediately. He'll know where you can be most helpful".

"Understood," the ogre replied. He was about to head out the door when he noticed Saladin picking up a photograph on his desk. He turned from the door and asked: "Family?"

"Yes. My grandson to be specific," Saladin clarified. "He's not here, thank the Dragon for that. Decided to go study famous paintings on Harmony in his vacation. I thought it was a waste of time, but it's his money and he's old enough to decide how to spend it". He sighed and added: "Now I'm just glad he isn't here".

"Understandably," the ogre replied. "But now we must take care of those still here".

"Indeed," Menefer replied.

...

Red Fountain was silent. The students and staff had assembled and grimly awaited the moment were the battle would resume. Above them glowed the protective dome that was meant to keep the castle safe.

"Soldiers!" Saladin called as he stepped out on the battlement. "War is upon us. Soon, we will be in battle once more. And I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if you will die. Or if your friends will. Or maybe the person next to you. Maybe we will all die today".

He went silent for a few moments.

"I will not lie, not all of us will survive the coming battle. But if we are to die, then I say we die on our feet, standing up to these three would be tyrants. They want to take everything we have, well, then let us give them the best we've got. Red Fountain has stood as a bulwark across the centuries. Dedicated to defending those in need. Dedicated to empowering all who desires it with the strength to protect. Dedicated to fostering the discipline, courage and valour that brings a true soldier honour. We may die where we stand, but we will never bow to the likes of them. Let our souls burn bright with the things we fight for and if we are to die today, then let us die showing our enemies that we will not cower before them. If Red Fountain be our grave, then let nobody say we did not fight to the last. And now, let us show these vile creatures what we are made of. FOR RED FOUNTAIN, TAKE UP ARMS AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE". After this final proclamation, cheering erupted from the assembled soldiers.

And then, dark clouds started to gather. The sun was blotted out and soon, obsidian drops started pelting the shield. Slowly, the dark liquids flowed down the barrier.

"The barrier is working," Cordatorta said, while sitting in the saddle of his dragon. "They are forced to manifest outside the castle grounds".

"Alright," Belisma called for her position down on the ground. "We have some time to set up. Once they..." She was interrupted by an enormous thud as something solid hit the gates, causing large cracks to appear. "And some time apparently means a few seconds. Get ready to fire," Belisma quickly added.

The gates exploded and a new horror stomped in. It was massive, twice the size of Knut, humanoid of shape with giant bulging muscles under leathery skin. It had no head, but that didn't stop it from growling and snarling like a mad beast.

Sky saw the creature and its presence reminded him of some wild creatures that had once attacked him when he was a child.

Knut saw it and remembered all the times his temper had gone out of control, every time he had hurt somebody without intending to.

The beast roared and charged in, a wave of other horrors pouring through the hole in their defence. The massive being was stopped when a barrage of explosive projectiles slammed into its chest, blowing it open and raining bits of flesh down over the assembled warriors. The other beings cared little for their fallen comrade, smashing into the front line.

Knut roared and smashed one humanoid thing away, then pounded another into the ground. All around him, there was yelling, screams and other sounds of battle.

Sky winced as one of his classmates took an axe to the face. He yelled and swung his blade, cleaving the monster in two, but he knew it was too late for his comrade. He swung again, cutting another creature down.

Not far from him, a wall exploded as another dark titan strode unto the battlefield, flinging a couple of sharpshooters screaming through the air in the process. It charged the nearest soldiers and with one crushing blow, it obliterated two warriors who couldn't get away fast enough.

"Fire at the breach over there. Support the left flank. Protect those retreating from that wall. Concentrate fire on the big one," Belisma called, constantly directing her squad to target new enemies as the battlefield shifted before them.

At the front line, Saladin strode into battle, every swing of his staff sending creatures to the ground in pieces, as dozens of weapons obeyed his command. A horrid giant roared at his presence and charged him. He concentrated and a couple of maces launched themselves with the speed of bullets, crushing the great beast's knee and sending it to the ground with a resounding thud.

Xanti ran forward, leapt at the fallen beast, placed a bomb and jumped off again with impressive acrobatic flair. Two seconds later, an explosion eradicated most of the fallen foe's torso, causing it to dissolve.

Above them, battle raged as dragons clashed with the flying horrors. One dragon got its neck ripped open and with a cry of pain, it fell, before being impaled on one of Red Fountain's spires.

Sky ducked as his opponent's shadowy hammer swung against his head. He tried to move away, but several creeping things grabbed his foot and he fell. As his opponent prepared to smash his skull, a big hand grabbed its head and crushed it with ease.

While the creature fell to the ground, Sky looked up and said: "Thanks, big guy".

"No problem," Knut replied.

Up on the walls, Ion sent several creatures off the wall by kicking one into the others with frightening force. A dark flyer dived for him, but he jumped and punched it into the ground before smashing its head with a precision stomp.

One of the dark titans smashed the walls of a tower, sending the entire structure crumbling into the courtyard, forcing several soldiers to run out of the way. Not all of them made it.

Timmy gritted his teeth as he saw one of his fellow students get ripped apart by a swarm of little creepers. He raised his rifle and fired, ending another horror by splattering its skull. In the other end of the courtyard, he saw another of the horrid giants fall, when a barrage of dragonriders lead by Cordatorta lit it on fire.

The structures of Red Fountain crumbled as the battle raged on and more horrors joined battle against the slowly dwindling number of warriors.

...

"This is taking forever," Icy said, staring at the illusionary representation of the battlefield. "I thought this would be more fun, but after seeing the tenth guy get his head smashed, it all got kinda samey".

"Sheesh, people are dying in droves and all you can think of is how boring it is?" Stormy asked, glancing at the white haired witch.

"She's got a point, though," Darcy added while studying the Tome of Darkness. "The longer this takes, the weaker we appear. I say it's time we pull out another trick".

"And that trick is?" Icy asked.

"The energy conjured by the spell can be bent for a much more... Destructive use," Darcy said. "Just focus your energy into me and I'll handle the rest".

Her two companions nodded and added their magic to the ritual Darcy was casting. The funnel of magic that constantly drained energy from the captive witches to feed the Army of Darkness intensified, mystic power crackling along its length.

Above Red Fountain, the dark skies started to flash with charging power.

"What's up with the skies?" Sky asked as he glanced up at the blinking lights above.

Saladin stared at the clouds, eyes widening in realization before he yelled: "TAKE COVER!"

The skies unleashed their fury, jagged arcs of black lightning smashing straight through the protective dome and into the castle with terrifying force. Walls were ripped apart, buildings ignited and ranks of warriors were blown up. The lightning didn't just happen, they danced around in a continuous moving stream, slowly ripping apart anything they touched.

Brandon winced as he saw one of his comrades on dragonback get hit. The rider himself ceased to exist in any meaningful way and the dragon's back was torn open, charred spinal parts exploding from its ruined back as the creature itself plummeted howling to the ground.

The lightning cared little for friend or foe, destroying the Army of Darkness with the same frightening force as the defenders of Red Fountain, as they continuously bombarded the area. Towers were split in twain and crumbled to the ground as entire floors of the main building collapsed in on itself.

As the brutal assault stopped, Saladin weakly rose from the ground and starred through the dust. The ranks of soldiers had been scattered as countless men and women had been blown to pieces. The structure of Red Fountain itself was crumbling, the shield gone, allowing the grotesque beasts to start manifesting inside the castle grounds. In the distance, fires were spreading. Menefer looked around, sighed and called out: "RETREAT. FALL BACK TO THE HANGAR".

The people of Red Fountain started to pull back, only stopping to help their fallen comrades or to keep the advancing horde off their back with well-placed shots or blows. They ran into what remained of the main building as the grotesque beings swarmed the ruined fortifications.

Saladin looked to the sky and called: "CORDATORTA! DIRECT YOUR RIDERS TO DEFEND THE HANGAR UNTIL WE ARE READY TO LEAVE!"

"It will be done, sir," the massive dragonmaster replied. "Come on, we gotta keep the others safe". The remaining dragonriders and aircyclists directed their respective mounts to the rear of the castle.

"Well, I'd say zat despite quite the amazing performance by our esteemed students, zis 'as been a most terrible day," Ion said to Belisma as the two of them directed several students down the stairs.

"Let's focus on retreating now and pondering how to file this in the history books later," came the woman's reply.

Inside the hangar, Saladin and Xanti both directed the students into the available ships.

Knut charged past them, running into one of the waiting vessels with six warriors in his arms, his rapidly quacking pet on his head.

In the other end, Belisma and Ion charged in with a group of students.

"Was that all of them?" Saladin called.

"I don't know," Belisma admitted. "But I'm afraid that if there's anyone still alive out there, they won't be for long. The creatures have taken the courtyard, arenas and basically everything above us".

Saladin sighed and said: "Then we have done all we can do. Mercy be upon those we have to leave behind".

As the last of the students made their way into the ship, the wall of the hangar exploded in a massive cloud of dust, as one of the abominable giants strode in, leaving a massive hole for the other creatures to get in through.

"Damn it," Saladin swore. "Everyone, keep them away from the ships. Pilots, engine time".

"We need twenty seconds more before we can lift off," one replied.

"I don't think we have that much," Belisma said, blowing a monstrosity's head of with a shot from her rifle.

Ion furrowed his brows before charging the horde. As bullets, arrows and the weapons of Saladin flew besides him, he spin kicked into one of the humanoid abominations, sending it flying into one of its allies. He stomped his heel into one of the small horrors, before smashing the face of another. He danced between their blows, breaking and crushing them with every move.

"He's getting their attention! Support him!" Saladin yelled, directing several flying blades to help Ion.

The humongous horror that had breached the wall also noticed the leprechaun and swung one of its massive fists. Its hand ploughed through the enemies, scattering them like ragdolls. Ion turned, noticed the massive fist and jumped to evade.

He didn't get far enough.

The great appendage collided with him, shattering several bones in his body and sent him flying across the room. The leprechaun smashed into the wall, shattering his spine, before he fell down upon several metal boxes.

"Oh no," Belisma gasped while Saladin gritted his teeth, focusing on fighting off the advancing horrors, now that the leprechaun was no longer keeping them occupied.

Ion coughed. He felt like his insides had been liquefied, and with the hit he took, he wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. He eyed one of the boxes, grabbed something from it and yelled: "HEY... BIG GUY!"

The dark titan turned and noticed its opponent still drew breath. It stomped towards him.

"You know, as a martial artist... I focus a lot on not getting 'it. Few people ever get... A 'it in," Ion said in a pained voice as the lumbering beast and several of its grotesque allies closed in on him. "So you 'itting me... Good job... Good job... Of course... You also 'ave zose big 'ands... But 'ey... I'm impressed".

The abominable giant raised its fist to finish the job.

"So you deserve... A prize..." Ion wheezed and dropped the item he held. "'Ere you go... Fireworks for you".

The grenade bounced once off the floor before going off, igniting the ammo and grenades in the boxes. There was a flash and a great explosion that sent the horrible beings flying back in pieces. The dark titan itself fell on its back, one of its arms completely gone. The walls started to crack and with a resounding crash, the attacking creatures were buried beneath tons of masonry as half the hangar caved in on itself.

"WE'RE READY FOR LIFTOFF!" one of the pilots yelled.

"EVERYONE IN! NOW!" Saladin yelled.

Those who were still outside dived into the crimson vessels, who immediately flew out the open hangar door, where the air forces of Red Fountain where fighting off the flying horrors. When they saw the fleeing vessels, the formed a tight formation around them as they attempted to force their way out.

The main guns of the vessels started firing in all directions as the horrors dive bombed them, their claws shredding metal and flesh.

Inside one of the vessels, Timmy looked around at the battered and bruised faces of his classmates. Many were wounded, some had lost limps or other parts of themselves. But the worst part was seeing how crushed they looked.

"This is bad," a familiar voice said and Timmy noticed that Sky was also in the vessel.

"Yeah... We lost," Timmy agreed.

"Lost big time," Sky agreed.

Outside the ship, they could hear an explosion, followed by the unmistakable sound of a vessel crashing.

"You know what I think is the worst part about being here? The fact that I can't do anything, but I might die any moment anyway," the blond prince continued. "It's... A dreadful feeling".

"You think Brandon will be fine?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not worried about him. He's an excellent dragonrider and I'm sure he will do his best to keep us safe," Sky said.

The pained screech of a dying dragon echoed through the air.

"I'm more worried about Riven," the blond prince continued. "He went off to try to change Darcy's mind. With how things are going, well... I doubt he succeeded".

"We have made it out of the cloud cover. The enemy is ceasing pursuit," the pilot called. There was no cheering, but a wave of relief washed through the tired soldiers.

...

"This... Is... So... Dreadful," Stella moaned.

The girls had taken shelter behind a large rock, but it did little to protect them from the biting cold.

"So, what do-do we-we do now?" Musa asked. "There's no-no way we can mo-move on in weather li-like this".

"It is too dangerous to move on. We will have to try to create better shelter from the snow," Flora stated.

"Oh, a snow hut. I love making those," Techna said enthusiastically.

"Well, at least you're having..." Bloom started, before being interrupted by a rumbling sound. "What was that?"

Another one occurred, causing the snow to slightly shift.

"Is-is it an ava-ava-avalanche?" Stella stammered.

"No... It is too regular," Flora noted as she paid attention to the sound.

"And it's increasing in strength," Musa noted. She closed her eyes and focused. "It's footsteps," she exclaimed.

A massive hand covered in white fur grabbed the rock the girls were covering behind, before the rest of the beast strode into view. It was the size of an elephant, shaped like a gorilla, with long white fur and massive tusks. It eyed the girls and roared.

"What the hay?" Techna asked in shock.

"An ice behemoth. Large arctic omnivore," Flora said. "Also, capable of magic".

The behemoth lifted its hands, a massive spike of ice forming, which it hurled at the girls. They scattered as the frozen projectile buried into the ground.

Musa fell as she stumbled through the snow, only for Flora to yank her up and drag her along.

Stella fired a couple of blasts of light, singeing the beast's fur, but this only caused it to roar in anger. It swiped its hand, creating a wave of snow that sent the blonde flying.

"Techna, don't you have anything to hurl at it?" Bloom asked as she and the magenta haired girl hurried through the snow.

"Nope, spent my stuff during the battle. And I didn't get no time to make new gadgets," the scarred girl replied.

The behemoth roared and smashed its clenched fists into the ground, which shuddered and creaked as it started to split.

"DODGE!" Techna yelled, as the snow behind them dumped into an ever-widening crevasse in the ground they stood on. The scarred girl leapt to one side, the redhead to the other. Bloom tried to make her way through the snow, tried to crawl up, but the ice beneath her crumbled and with a panicked yell, she fell.

She thought she heard someone call her name, as she slid screaming into the darkness of the glacier.

...

At Alfea, the students and staff gathered outside the school as they watched the vessels of Red Fountain land in the courtyard, smoking and scratched.

A tired looking Saladin stepped out and Faragonda walked up to him.

"My staff will do their best to take care of your students," she said, as the survivors of Red Fountain started to leave the ships, many carried by their comrades.

"Many thanks, Faragonda," Saladin said. "I will also need your help with another matter. A few of the ships were so damaged they had to land before being able to get here. I would like to get out there and pick them up".

"Understandably. My staff is more than ready to assist," Faragonda said. "In these dark times, we must stand together".

"Right," Saladin replied with a tired smile. "Just like we always do".


	21. The Frozen Castle

Chapter 21: The Frozen Castle

Slowly, Bloom opened her eyes. The world seemed to spin like a carousel and she forced herself to focus. Her entire body was wracked with pain and a bone chilling cold. Slowly, she tried to get up. The moment she placed her weight on her left arm, a sharp pain dug into her elbow and she let out a gasp as she fell down into the snow again. Carefully, she tried moving her arm, but every slight movement sent jolts of agony through it. She wasn't sure if it was broken or just wounded, but no matter what, it was out of commission.

Slowly, she got up and checked herself. Her clothes were slightly torn, revealing scrapes, bruises and wounds beneath. She slowly moved her limps and stretched herself. Her muscles protested at the action, aching from the vicious beating she had taken in the fall, but besides that, everything but her left arm felt fine.

She looked around. Snow gently fell down the crevasse, along with a very sparse amount of light. Surrounding her was tall walls of ice that glittered as light reflected in its many facets. She scouted the edges, but found no way to climb up, especially not with her damaged arm. However, before her lay tunnels of ice that continued into the glacier's frozen depths. Shivering from the cold, she slowly made her way towards a tunnel, hoping to find something.

...

Above ground, the behemoth roared as it looked around for its prey, but it could see neither hide nor hair of the girls. Disappointed, it stomped off, pounding deep footprints into the snow as it went.

"Well, tha-that wa-was sca-scary," Stella stammered as she popped out of a snowdrift.

"Indeed. Fortunately, ice behemoths hunt primarily by sight and sound," Flora said as she too popped up. "Alright everyone, the coast is clear".

"Ho-hope there's less giant ass ice monkey in the fu-future," Techna said as she and Musa popped out of the snow. "Speaking of a-ass, mine's about to fre-freeze off".

"I a-a-agree with Te-Techna," Musa stammered, running in place in an attempt to keep warm. "I-I'm just a-about de-de-deep fro-frozen".

"Hmm, Techna. Did your computer survive the dive into the snow?" Flora asked after a moment's pause.

"Are you kid-kidding?" Techna asked. "It's ne-never been better. Usual-ally I have to shut it-it down to prevent it from igni-niting after thi-this much use".

"Good. Then tell us how far we are from the castle. If we are close, then we might seek shelter there," Flora said.

As Techna studied the map, Stella asked concernedly: "Wha-what about Blo-Bloom?"

"If she is alive after the fall, then the crevasse will shelter her from the wind," Flora said. "Right now, we need to make sure that we do not die, because if we do, then we definitely will not be able to assist Bloom".

"I gue-guess I ca-can see the-the lo-lo-logic in that," Stella admitted.

"Got it," Techna exclaimed. "If I'm co-correct and we fled scre-screaming in this direction, then we should be-be roughly here. And that me-means the castle is..." The scarred girl stood up, squinted at the screen before determinedly pointing down.

"Are you-you su-sure that computer of you-yours is ok-okay?" Musa asked.

"It's fine, Ca-Ca-Cacophony," Techna replied.

"Indeed, I think she is right," Flora added. "With this climate, no wonder the castle has been buried under tons of snow and ice. Stella, your powers are best suited for this. We will need to make our way down into the ice".

"An-and the-then we-we go fi-fi-find Bloom?" Stella asked.

"Indeed. This might even make it easier for us," Flora said. "After all, from the castle proper we could probably reach the bottom of the crevasse much easier. And if it is deeper than we initially thought, well, it would still be easier than climbing down from all the way up here".

"Sou-sounds li-li-like a pla-plan," the blonde stammered. She lifted her shaking hand and moments later, her ring shifted into staff form. With a determined look, she started to melt the ice with concentrated solar energy.

...

Bloom stumbled through the frozen caves, puffs of steam coming from her mouth. The flashlight that had been part of their survival equipment helped her find way in the frozen caverns, the light reflecting in the ice around her. Though she had been prepared to walk quite a bit before finding anything, she stumbled across something only minutes after walking into the tunnel.  
A wall.

Carefully, she made her way to the structure. It was definitely something made by the hands of humans, or one of the other sapient species that existed in the multiverse. She followed it with her eyes and noticed a massive gap in it. She walked inside and found herself in a finely decorated room.

In the middle was a great table, a bowl of frozen fruit still on it. Pictures and tapestries adorned the wall, a chandelier hung from the ceiling and a massive wooden door was set in one of the inner walls. All of it covered by a fine layer of frost, preserved in the glacier.

With some effort, Bloom managed to push open the door and found herself in a corridor. She followed it, passing by ancient armours and more tapestries and pictures. As she passed by, scouting the rooms of the castle, she began noticing something. The place wasn't just frozen, some parts of it was damaged. Scorch marks, broken furniture, shattered glass and discarded weapons indicated that a battle had taken place, not long before the building was completely abandoned. The complete lack of bodies just added to the mystery.

Yet, despite the creepiness of walking through an abandoned castle in the middle of a glacier, the redhead found herself thinking that the place would have looked great, maybe even amazing in its prime. As she passed through a grand hall probably meant for big parties and such, she started to hope that maybe she could restore the place. As queen, it did belong to her. Or at least she was pretty sure that was how it worked. She mentally noted that she would have to ask Stella about it.

She continued her wanderings, eventually finding her way into the courtyard. A light cover of snow was present, but not enough to hide things away. There were statues of people of all kinds, the withered remains of plants were still preserved and a frozen fountain stood in the middle, fantastic carved figures adorning its sides.

She sat down on a bench after dusting the snow off and allowed herself a moment to rest. She was starting to ponder the possibility of using the castle's towers, if it had any, to reach the surface, when she suddenly heard dripping. And then she noticed a gentle glow filling the area.

Curiously, she looked up and noticed a slowly intensifying light. Moments later, the ice above cracked and with a scream, Stella and Techna fell into the courtyard, fortunately landing on the withered bushes.

"Well, good news, computer is okay," came Techna's pained wheezing. "Bad news, pretty sure my ass went from frozen to completely shattered".

"Stella, Techna?" Bloom said surprised. "You found me".

"Oh, hey Firetop. What a coinkydink to meet you here," Techna said as she slowly got up on her feet.

"Where are the others?" Bloom asked.

"They are up there busy with not, like, falling down," Stella said while wincing as she rubbed her sore back.

"Are you two okay down there?" Flora called from the hole above.

"Well, besides the pain, yes," Techna called back. "And Firetop's here too".

"Excellent, that solves most of our problems for now," Flora loudly stated while unfurling a rope. "Now we just need to search the castle for any info that might help".

"I've checked the place out a bit," Bloom said while watching Musa and Flora slowly climb down. "The place looks really well preserved. But there are also signs of battle".

"So, this is your home," Techna said while looking around the courtyard. "Pretty swanky in that creepy abandoned freezer kind of way".

"Thanks. I think," Bloom said, rubbing her neck. "Well, as my guests, make yourselves at home".

"Sorry, no, not happening until I'm, like, somewhere that's at least a couple of degrees hot," Stella replied while rubbing her arms.

"So, did you get hurt in the fall?" Flora asked as she studied Bloom. "I mean, besides the obvious scrapes and bruises that you have suffered".

"Well, my arm hurts. Or rather, my elbow does," Bloom said, indicating the wounded arm.

Flora studied in for a moment, before saying: "I do not think it is broken. Probably sprained. Here, I will make you a sling for it".

...

The group slowly made their way down the frost-covered hallways.

"So, what are we looking for?" Musa asked.

"Archives, libraries or any other large collection of information that might give us a clue about the dragonflames," Flora replied.

As they rounded a corner, they entered a long hallway, dozens of paintings filling the walls. All of them showed regal looking people in impressive clothes, though a few of the paintings had been scorched, cut or otherwise destroyed.

"Who are these people?" Bloom asked as they passed them by.

"These people? Your family I'd imagine," Stella said. "It's pretty common for royals to have these grand overviews of their entire dynasty".

"Do they also have those in Solaria?" Bloom asked.

"Nope. We go into the tombs and look at their dried corpses," Stella replied in a voice indicating that this was perfectly normal. Looks were exchanged between her friends.

"Anyway, did you know any of them?" Bloom asked, gesturing at the portraits with her good arm.

"The Kadmos family? No, sorry, the whole Domino thing happened, like, while I was still a baby," Stella replied. "But I do think I know a couple of these from history". She studied one of the pictures, before saying: "Here's Balaur the Conquering. As you might imagine with that name, he was tots not a good neighbour. Invaded Solaria because we'd rather keep worshipping our goddess than him. Fearsome fighter and competent general. Died during the siege of our capital". She went further down the hall. "His daughter, Guivre of the Ashes, was just as war hungry. Fortunately for Solaria, she was not quite as competent and ended up losing all the land her father had taken and then got killed by Solarian assassins. She had no heirs, so they had to get one from rather far out in the family. That would be this woman, Melusine the Sunfriend. Established peace and trade with my country. Lasted quite a while too, before another maniac decided to try conquering us".

"So Solaria and Domino has kinda been on and off again on that whole ally thing?" Bloom asked.

"Sure. When your nation is led by a small group of people that are replaced every generation, you've got to expect things to remain fluid," Stella replied. "I tots don't hold a grudge".

"Glad to hear it. By the way, not planning on conquering anything," Bloom quickly added.

"So, would these people be the last royal family?" Musa asked as they reached the end of the hall.

They looked up at the picture she was referring to, depicting a family. A man, a woman and three children, a girl, boy and baby.

The man had brown hair, a beard and wore a very odd, almost pill shaped metal helmet. The woman had a massive orange hairdo, elegantly set up with curls and whirls, which the girls suspected it took hours to set up. The girl had flowing blond hair and wore on her chest a butterfly-mask insignia. The boy was clad in a fancy jacket, was very pale and had hair the colour of caramel. The youngest kid was but a baby, held by the woman.

"I think so," Stella said in reply to Musa's inquiry. "But the plaque has been destroyed, so I can't confirm it".

"I think... I think the girl with the insignia is Daphne," Bloom said.

"She's good looking," Techna added, nodding in approval.

"Maybe. We need to continue looking. If she really is here, she might be able to tell us where the info we're looking for is," Bloom said.

...

At Alfea, the people of Red Fountain were slowly settling in, taking up perimeter duty or assisting the people of the school in various ways.

Crown prince Sky found himself patrolling the courtyard, a rather unexciting job at the time, but one he knew could get very exciting at a moment's notice.

He was passing by the fountain for the umpteenth time, when he noticed his squire Brandon marching towards him.

"So, what's up?" the blond asked.

"Talked with Palladium," the squire replied. "Has a task for our group. Turns out, not long before we arrived, Stella and her friends were sent to Domino. Now that we are here, he wants us to go give them backup, just in case. Which means that we need to talk".

"Are you sure this is the best moment," Sky asked while raising an eyebrow. "We kinda have a war going on".

"No, I agree, not the best time," Brandon said. "But considering we both might be dead before the weekend, I figured I'd rather bring it up now". His face became very serious and he said: "I want to talk to you about Bloom".

"Yeah, I figured," Sky sighed. "We never did get an opportunity to talk about it. I admit it, I goofed".

"Goofed? Your poetic ability to surmise the gravity of the situation continuously surprises me," Brandon deadpanned. "For serious though, you got to talk with her. You screwed up, it happens, but you need to clear the air and apologise for being a colossal ass to her".

"Well... I don't think I was... That bad," the prince weakly defended himself.

Brandon just gave him a very communicative look.

"Alright, so I was an colossal ass," Sky admitted. "But what do I say to her?"

"How about the truth," Brandon suggested.

"The truth... Boy, is this going to be bad," Sky continued. "Alright, fine, I'll talk to her. Just don't expect any eloquent speech or apology".

"Sky, I am pretty sure no one will expect that from you," Brandon said while patting his prince on the shoulder. "Now, you'll have to excuse me, I'm going to go find Timmy".

...

"So... Your place is very... Spacious," Musa tried as they continued down the desolate corridors of the castle.

"Maybe they should have hung some maps up," Techna suggested. "You know, the ones with the big fat red dot that says 'You are here'".

"I'll take it into consideration," Bloom chuckled. "Maybe it's this way. I don't think..."

She was interrupted by a voice echoing: "Bloom".

"So, did everyone else, like, hear that voice?" Stella asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"The creepy echoing voice out of nowhere. Yep, heard it," Musa confirmed.

"That... That was most definitely Daphne," Bloom stated in surprise. "Come on, it came from this direction".

They went down a spiral staircase into old tunnels made from rough-hewn stones. Frozen cobwebs adorned the corners of the hallway, indicating that even when the castle was populated, this was one of the least used parts of it.

When they entered a larger hall in front of a massive iron door, they stopped, as a ghostly and golden light manifested. The entire room lit up as slowly the ethereal form of Daphne manifested.

"Bloom. Finally we meet," she said, her voice clear but echoing, like a ghostly bell. "I have waited so long for this moment".

"Then... I guess we can finally talk," Bloom said, unsure of how to react to the spirit. "You know, since those dream were pretty unclear".

"Indeed. I apologise for any stress I have put upon you, but I had to make sure you got my message," the ghost said. "Evidently, despite all my attempts, not all of the message went across".

"Wait, what did I miss out on?" Bloom asked.

"Ghosts are bound to places of importance to them, which is why I can be here," Daphne explained. "But I am also bound to Lake Roccaluce. In fact, I prefer residing there. My memories of that place are much happier".

"Great, seems like coming here to talk with Daphne was a big detour," Musa added.

"Anyway, we figured from your message that I am somehow related to the family of Domino," Bloom said. "But I was raised on Earth. So, how does everything fit together?"

Daphne turned and gestured with her hand, causing the iron door to slowly open. "It is a painful memory for me," the spirit admitted as she slowly watched the door open. "But to start off, I guess I should tell you who you are. Bloom, you are Phila Kadmos, youngest daughter of the Kadmos royal family. And thus, you are also my little sister".

"Wai... Wait, what?" Bloom asked in shock.

"What a twist," Techna added, also looking quite surprised.

"But I do understand that after a life under another name, you would probably prefer to remain Bloom," Daphne added. "And I will respect your choice".

"Thanks," Bloom said earnestly.

"Wait, wait, I thought the Kadmos royal family was, like, totally wiped out," Stella exclaimed with a confused look on her face.

Daphne started to look a bit crestfallen at the reminder.

"Sorry, tots didn't mean to bring that up," the Solarian princess quickly added.

"It is okay. Those memories pain me, but they are an important part of yours and my past," Daphne said. "Less than twenty years ago, Domino was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, three powerful, dangerous and ancient witches. Our parents were out of the country, so they decided this was the perfect time to invade".

"But, why did they?" Bloom asked.

"I do not know why, but I do know they were targeting you," Daphne stated. "They razed the castle fighting off our best soldiers and warriors, all because they wanted you. Fortunately, I noticed. I manifested and using a considerable amount of my power, I managed to rip open a tear in the worlds and send you to a safe place. Afterwards, the enraged witches used one of their most diabolical and despicable rituals, entrapping all the people of Domino in a prison dimension and casting the country into a deep and eternal winter". She sighed and continued with: "With my people gone, I went to Lake Roccaluce and began... Well, for a lack of a better term, sleeping, while hoping for your return. A couple of months ago, I felt your presence and I reached out to contact you. And the rest you should be familiar with".

"Wait, you manifested," Flora pointed out. "So you were already dead at the time of the attack?"

"Indeed. Though I do not wish to discuss it as of now. I have only bitter memories of my demise," Daphne admitted.

"So, are all of our family dead?" Bloom asked.

A look of deep sorrow manifested in Daphne's ghostly eyes and she said: "For all intent and purpose, yes, you are the last". After a moment, she recomposed herself and said: "Come, I have something for you". Slowly she glided into the vault, followed by the curious girls.

They were awestruck.

The vault behind the metal door was filled with gold, jewellery, luxurious clothes, fine furniture, stacks of ancient books and other expensive looking things.

"Welcome to the treasure chamber of Domino Castle," Daphne said with a dramatic flourish of her arms. "This is your inheritance, Bloom. All you see before you is yours by birthright".

"Holy moly, I think you're, like, richer than my family," Stella said in awe. "Would of course depend on the worth of these things, but still, you're tots rich".

"I guess that means you can just ask for handouts from Bloom every time you max out your credit card," Musa snarked.

"Hey, I don't max out my credit card," Stella said defensively, before admitting: "Well, not that often anyway".

"And this is your crown, made for you not long after you were born," Daphne said and gestured to a glass case in which there lay a beautiful silver crown, decorated with dragon motives and rubies.

Awestruck, Bloom slowly removed it from the case and starred at it. "It's... Fantastic," she finally said.

"I'm happy to hear that you like it," Daphne said in a pleased voice.

"You know what. Everyone, pick a thing you'd like. As a gift for everything you've done," Bloom said, turning to her friends.

"A noble idea," Daphne commented approvingly.

"Well, it's not like I need it. But now that you are offering, this dragonbone flute is pretty cool," Musa said, picking up said musical instrument.

"Dips on this coat," Stella said excitedly and pulled down a beautiful, blue fur coat.

"This lexicon of the flora and fauna of Sparx could be interesting," Flora said, picking up a heavy leather-bound tome.

"Can I reserve that table for when I get a bigger crib?" Techna asked.

"Sure. I just don't know when we'll get back here," Bloom replied. She turned to Daphne and said: "But we didn't come just to meet you. We're looking for info about how to counter dragonflames".

"Counter dragonflames? Hmm, what an odd thing to look for," Daphne said, slightly surprised. "There has been a lot of research into it, but I'm afraid our family never had much interest in..." She gasped, bent over and started to fade in and out.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked concerned.

"Yes, I've just strained myself a lot recently," Daphne weakly replied. "I'm sorry, but I have to rest. Seek me out at Lake Roccaluce and we can talk more". With those words, she faded.

"Sooo... Should probably have asked her about that dragonflame thing from the start," Musa added. "Eh, everything's clearer in hindsight I guess".

"Yeah. And now we know there is nothing for us to find here," Flora said. "I guess we should go home".

"Okay, everyone ready?" Bloom asked.

After a moment, Techna exclaimed an annoyed: "Aw crap. I think I've dropped my snapback ring. Yeah, I've dropped it. It's not here".

"Fantastic," Stella groaned.  
"Do you know where you dropped it?" Flora questioned.

"Somewhere between that big monkey attacking us and now," Techna said. "Might have been in the courtyard, actually".

"Well, let's go check out the courtyard then," Musa stated.

...

"Great, digging through snow. My favourite activity," Stella grumbled while searching for Techna's misplaced ring. "I don't suppose she could just piggyback on one of us?"

"No, snapback rings are for one person only," Flora replied, also digging through the snow. "Wait, what about your sceptre?"

"Well, I kinda spend all its power blasting through the ice with my laser," Stella admitted.

"Well, if that is the case, then we will search the courtyard, and if we do not find Techna's ring, then we set up camp until your artefact is recharged," Flora suggested. "How does that sound?"

"Like a plan," Musa said. "Sheesh, my fingers are just about ready to snap off".

"I hear ya," Techna said. "I... Can any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bloom asked while looking up from a bush.

"That... Clicking sound," Techna said, looking up at the hole in the ice in confusion. "It's getting louder".

"Yeah, I hear it too," Musa confirmed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "There are several things coming through the tunnel in the ice".

"Are they friendly things?" Stella nervously asked.

"Unless there's a friendly hello encoded in the tapping of their feet, I don't see how I could possibly know," Musa countered slightly annoyed.

"I advise we move away from the entrance until their disposition can be determined," Flora advised.

The clicking became louder and louder, and moments later, several creatures dropped into the courtyard.

They seemed to be made of smooth and flawless ice, all parts of them curved. Their heads were elongated with no visible features, until they opened to reveal rows of icy teeth. Their frontal limbs ended in points, making them look like icicles, in contrast to their more animal looking hind legs.

"What are they?" Bloom asked as the frozen creatures slowly closed in.

"Ice imps," Flora said. "I heard they were popular in Domino. They might be ancient guards of the castle, in which case they should recognise your authority. Or they might have been created by an ice behemoth to assist in hunting".

"Alright, cross your fingers," Bloom quietly said, before ordering: "Ice creatures. Stand down".

The imp in front responded by lunging at Bloom, forearms ready to puncture her. Flora reacted quickly and pulled her away. The creature landed hard and Techna took the chance to swing her pipe at its head. She managed two good thwacks at its head, cracking the ice, before the creature wised up and grabbed the weapon in its mouth.

"No, let go, that's mine, you stupid ice cube," Techna huffed as she fought with the construct over control of her weapon.

Another imp lunged at Musa, who blew her new flute at the beast. Its front half exploded as the magically enhanced sound wave hit it.

Stella stepped forward and fired a blast of laser, melting another, while Flora grabbed a big rock and crushed the neck of the one Techna was fighting.

"Well, that was tots easier than I thought it would be," Stella said happily at the sight of their handiwork.

Mere moments later, more ice imps jumped down the hole.

"You just had to say it," Musa sighed, before blowing in her flute again. Another imp exploded, while two others leapt at the girls, pointy forelimbs ready.

Flora hurled the rock she held and hit one, sending it crashing to the ground. Then she dodged to the side as the other closed in, its pointy limb tearing a gash in the brunette's side. It turned to attack again, but a laser blast cut it in half.

"Girls, they got reinforcement," Bloom said, pointing at the hole where more and more imps were coming down.

"Fall back to the castle," Flora called and the girls retreated from the shiny horde of enemies.

Flora and Musa closed the wooden door and barricaded it with a large table, moments before the imps outside started trying to beat it down.

"Alright, do we have a plan?" Musa asked as she supported the table with her body.

"Maybe we can hide in the vault until Stella's staff is on and ready again," Techna suggested.

"Or maybe we could keep fighting them until they run out of imps," Stella suggested.

"Hmm, both of those plans rely on information we do not have," Flora stated. "We have no clue whether there will be enough air in the vault to sustain us and we have no idea how many imps there are".

"I guess we just have to... Why did they stop trying to break the door down?" Stella asked concerned.

"Wait. Was there more than one entrance in the courtyard?" Musa asked.

They looked down one of the hallways, only to see several ice imps run around the corner.

"I'll take that as the worst yes possible," the black haired girl exclaimed, before the group started running again. They ran down a hallway, Musa and Stella firing blasts behind them at the advancing enemies, several imps falling to their spells.

They rounded a corner and fled into a ballroom, only to stop. From the other end of the room, several more imps streamed in.

"Okay, I think we're going with Stella's fight 'till we drop plan," Techna said, as the group prepared for the inevitable onslaught, all of them shielding the wounded and magic-less Bloom.

"I think we can handle them. We just need to kill, what, five or ten each while they bum rush us," Musa stated as the imps started to swarm the room.

Seconds later, the ceiling exploded and with a yell, Sky and Brandon fell into the room along with a ton of pulverised ice and ceiling.

"Alright," Sky coughed as he slowly got up. "I guess the barrier buster does work on ice. Remind me to pay Timmy those five nummi when we get back".

"I think we might have other issues to worry about," Brandon stated and unsheathed his broadsword while eyeing the approaching ice imps.

"Sky? Brandon? Why are you here?" Stella asked confused.

"Fight now, talk later," Sky exclaimed as one of the imps jumped him. He raised his shield and was knocked on his back as the construct barged into it. Stella reacted quickly and blasted its head off with a well-aimed laser.

Brandon swung his blade, cleaving a jumping imp in two, while Musa blasted another into a wall.

Flora opened her seed bag and spilled its content. Moments later, massive vines shot up and crushed several imps. One evaded the vines and lunged for the group, but Techna tackled it, before crushing its head with several well-placed blows with her trusty pipe.

One of the imps reared on its hind legs and tried to penetrate Sky's shield, but the metal plate held. Sky pushed forward and his off-balance opponent fell to the ground where it was easily dispatched by the blond prince.

Stella fired beam after beam, only to be tackled by one of the frozen beasts. She pushed it back with her hands as its snapping jaws tried to gnaw her face off. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed another imp running towards her. Brandon charged it and drop-kicked it to the ground, while Stella melted the neck of the one pinning her down. As the squire finished off the downed imp he had engaged, he turned and asked: "Everything okay, milady?"

"Oh, my hero," the blonde princess giggled.

"Less flirting, more fighting," Musa called, before blasting another imp to dust.

Moments later, the battle was over.

"Phew. Wonder how much XP we got from that," Techna pondered as she sat down on the floor. "I don't feel like I've levelled up".

"Personally, I feel pretty levelled down," Musa commented tiredly.

"So, why are you two here?" Stella asked.

"Actually, Timmy's here too," Sky clarified. "He's keeping an eye on the ship".

"But to answer your question, we were sent as backup," Brandon said. "The Army of Darkness attacked and conquered Red Fountain, so we've fallen back to Alfea for now".

The girls had various expressions of shock at the revelation.

"How was it?" Flora asked concernedly.

"Bad. Real bad," Sky replied. "We lost several good people. We also lost our esteemed teacher Ion".

"Oh no," Musa whispered, holding a hand to her mouth.

"He went down fighting. Took half the hangar and several of those things with him, all to protect us," Brandon said admiringly. "He will be remembered. Heck, they all will".

"Right, this is of course sobering news, but we have to get back to Alfea," Flora stated. "Sadly, what we searched for was not here".

"It's okay. Faragonda, Saladin and the others are planning another way to deal with those three," Brandon said. "I don't know the details, but we're not out of the game yet".

...

Minutes later, the group crawled out of the ice and looked around the windswept surface of Domino.

"Gre-gre-great," Stella stammered. "And I-I just go-go-got the fee-fee-feeling back in my finger-gers".

"Don't worry. Our ship is heated," Sky said. "It should be right..."

A roar interrupted him and they turned to see an ice behemoth stomp towards them out of the flurry of snow.

"It must have noticed its minions getting destroyed," Flora said, eyeing the beast.

"Alright, let's rumble, you giant ape," Sky stated as the group got into fighting stances.

The ice behemoth roared, reared up on its hind legs and got ready to pounce the group.

Then a rocket hit its face, shattering it and causing the great beast to fall on its back, its blood slowly colouring the surrounding snow.

Everyone starred at their fallen foe, then turned to look behind them, where Timmy was calmly reloading his rocket launcher.

"You coming?" he asked nonchalantly, before heading off.

"I do like a man who really knows how to handle his equipment," Techna noted with delight before heading off.

"Wait... Did she mean... You know what, forget it, I tots don't want to know," Stella said as the rest of the group walked towards the parked ship.

As they entered the crimson vessel, Timmy already readying it for take-off, Sky turned to Bloom as she closed the door and nervously asked: "Bloom, can I... Can I talk with you?"

"Sure," she said, not looking him in the eyes.

"It's just... I kinda... You know... After I... With the... And I..." Sky fumbled.

"USE YOUR ADULT WORDS!" an annoyed Brandon yelled, causing the blond prince to cringe.

"Alright, I am sorry," he quickly said. "I was an idiot. I should have told you something, but I panicked. Stella and Brandon kept saying how you weren't from around here and I should therefore be careful, but I had no idea how and I was afraid of pushing you away, because I kinda like you, but I was an ass, and I am sorry, and I just want to say that I understand if you..."

"Please breathe," Bloom said quickly, as the prince looked ready to pass out from oxygen deprivation.

"Sorry," he said, breathing heavily. "I never meant to deceive you. It just... Kinda went out of control".

"To put it mildly," Musa commented.

"Alright, so you're sorry, but I have some questions to ask you," Bloom said, finally looking the blond prince in the eyes. "What's up with you being married?"

"My father made a deal with the country of Isis," Sky explained. "They have a lot of riches, but are kinda small, so he thinks we will benefit from the alliance, which would be sealed by our marriage". When Bloom just looked at him, he defensively said: "Look, it's not been easy for me either. I hadn't even met Diaspro before that day at Red Fountain. That I was even allowed to meet her before our marriage was an act of kindness on my father's part, because I could just as easily have had to wait until our wedding. Our marriage, which, by the by, was planned when I was, what, like six or seven years old. And I'm supposed to have kids with her, preferably sooner rather than later. I don't even know who she is". After his little rant, he sighed deeply.

"That's rough, buddy," Techna added sympathetically.

The vessel rumbled slightly as Timmy took off.

"I guess it wasn't quite what I imagined it to be when I was angry at you," Bloom admitted. "Alright then, what's up with the whole concubine thing?"

"That's what the kings' and queens' secondary lovers are called," Sky explained. "And yes, I know that secondary really sounds bad. Part of the reason I had trouble figuring out how to say it to you. I mean, how do you do that? You can't just walk up to a girl and say 'By the way, my father has already decided whom I'm getting married to, so since this is getting kinda serious, I should probably tell you that if we do get serious, you'll be my concubine'".

"It does sound kinda bad," Bloom admitted.

"But it just means that it's a lover secondary to whomever the royal in question is married to," Sky explained. "It can mean many things. The person they are in love with. Somebody paid to help them have more babies. Part of a personal harem. Depends on the king or queen".

"I... See," Bloom said slowly. "I guess that does explain a lot".

"So... Am I forgiven?" Sky carefully and hopefully asked.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the rumble of the engines.

"Just to be clear on this, even if I do forgive you, it doesn't mean there's anything between us," Bloom clarified. "I'll need time to think all this through, and with everything that's been happening, I just don't have the energy for that right now".

"Hey, fair enough, I can totally respect that," Sky said earnestly.

"Right. And I have one condition for forgiving you," Bloom said sternly.  
Sky eyed his squire with a look of mild panic, but the brunette just shrugged. "Yes?" the blond asked nervously.

"I'm not going to and never, ever will be calling you prince, king or anything like that," Bloom said. "Just Sky".

Sky let out a sigh of relief and said: "Fair enough. Never been much for titles".

"Well, then you are forgiven," Bloom said and let herself rest in one of the vessel's chairs. "Now... Let us get back to Alfea".

"Activating dimensional jump engine," Timmy called, as he prepared the voyage home.


	22. Mission to Cloud Tower

Chapter 22: Mission to Cloud Tower

The ship blinked into existence above the woods surrounding Alfea. Moments later, it landed in the school's courtyard.

"You go ahead, we'll finish up in here," Timmy said as the girls left the vessel and looked around. Much had changed.

Planks were covering many of the windows, improvised barricades lined the courtyard and armed faeries and warriors patrolled the area. In some way, it felt sad for the girls to see their school forced into being a military outpost, even if it was quite necessary.

"Wait a minute," Stella suddenly exclaimed. "Is that... Is that not, like, those witches' ogre gopher?"

"I think it might be," Musa agreed, eyeing the ogre, who was currently carrying a dozen sandbags to one of the barricades, a duck following him. "Come on".

The group walked over to the aforementioned ogre and Bloom said: "Hey. Aren't you that ogre minion who's assaulted us a couple of times?"

"Ogre ex-minion," Knut clarified as he finished stabling the sacks. "I've jumped ship".

"Really?" Stella asked disbelieving.

"Really," the ogre echoed as he walked over to a pile of sandbags. "Look, I don't blame any of you for being suspicious. If you want me to, I can get anyone from Red Fountain to vouch for me".

"It's true," Sky noted as he and Brandon walked up behind them. "Saved my life back when Red Fountain got attacked".

"So, why did you work for them?" Musa asked.

"Look, no offence, but I'm kinda busy getting the defences ready," Knut replied as he returned with another armful of sandbags. "I can give you my personal sob story if I get time for a break at some point". He seemed to notice something and said: "Besides, I think somebody wants to talk with you".

The girls and boys turned around to see Griselda march over to them. "Ah, you have returned," she said. "Come along. Faragonda wants to speak with you".

...

Inside the headmistress' office, Faragonda was studying the planned defences of Alfea when the girls showed up.

"So, how did the mission go?" Faragonda started.

"Well... Not at all as expected," Bloom replied. "You see... Well, about the dragonflames..."

"We didn't find diddly squat," Techna interjected.

"Well, that's not entirely true. I'd say this lovely coat, like, counts for something," Stella argued, gesturing to her backpack, which looked ready to burst.

Faragonda raised an eyebrow at the information.

"What happened was that we ran into Daphne," Flora explained. "She told us that there had not been any attempt at researching ways to subjugate dragonflames in the Kadmos family".

"But she did reveal something else," Bloom said. "Namely, how I'm related to the Kadmos family. You see, I'm apparently the youngest daughter of the royal family itself".

"Huh," Faragonda replied, rubbing her chin. "That is quite something. I imagined you were a far off blood relative, but the youngest daughter herself. Unexpected".

"Also, Daphne told me that she's also residing in Lake Roccaluce," Bloom added. "So I can just g there to talk with her".

"Unfortunately, the wilderness around us is swarming with those vile creatures the witches have created," Faragonda replied. "Our own people found that out the hard way while rescuing downed Red Fountain aircrafts".

"So, how's everything been going in our absence?" Musa asked.

"We have evacuated as many as possible," Faragonda replied. "Evacuation over land is impossible and we do not have the air force necessary to fly people out of here. Those with their own snapback rings and such could get out on their own, while I've gated as many as possible without exhausting myself. Unfortunately, I fear those who are still here will have to remain on the school for the coming battle. A lot of civilians from Magicalis have also made their way here and we are converting the basements of the school into bunkers for the time being".

"Sounds like things have gotten real bad in our absence," Musa noted.

"Indeed," Faragonda agreed. "Well, if that was all, I will let you rest. Just remember that there's a very important assembly being held in two hours".

...

Griffin stared out through the bars in the door. The abomination beyond it stared back. Seconds seemed to slowly crawl by as the headmistress and the horror glowered at each other. Then the humanoid thing turned away and excited the cellar.

"Like clockwork," Griffin mumbled as she got up to the door. "Alright, the thing has left the cellar again. Status update".

"I need to rest before I can attempt to counteract the absorption process again," Zarathustra answered.

"Understandable. Take a break and let us hope they will not attempt to make more of those things in the meantime," Griffin stated.

"I've done some calculations about the supplies in the storeroom Lars got locked in," Bittersmoke called. "He should have what's necessary to create a delusion potion".

"And it will work on the runic locks?" Griffin asked.

"Unless they've somehow altered them, then yes, the magic in the locks should be fooled by the concoction," Bittersmoke replied.

"Then get him started on it," Griffin ordered. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Did no one else get a toilet or does our cell just suck?" a female student asked. "Seriously, we had to designate a toilet corner".

"No, I'm afraid none of our cells are that comfortable," Ediltrued replied. "These were never meant to act as prisons".

"Alright, that thing should have visited the third block by now. Everyone be quiet," Griffin called as she went back to a corner of the room. Sure enough, seconds later the patrolling thing entered the cellar and started staring into one of the cells.

"Like clockwork indeed," Griffin mumbled to herself.

...

"Alright everyone, please quiet down," Faragonda said to the assembled people. The school and most of the refugees had been gathered in the banquet hall, which had been converted into a sort of auditorium. As the noise died down, the headmistress continued: "Now, professor Palladium has done research and is ready to present his findings. Professor, you have the floor".

"Thanks, Ms. Faragonda," Palladium said as he went up in front of the crowd. "Now, many of you are probably wondering what those monsters that have been attacking us are. Thanks to a lot of sources, I believe I have managed to determine their origin. The creatures are constructs, created by a ritual stored in the Tome of Darkness. Thanks to info provided by Knut of the Stalking Shade Clan, I managed to determine what they are constructed of. Negative emotions and experiences".

A mild mumbling echoed through the hall as people lightly discussed this revelation.

When silence returned, Palladium continued with: "The spell uses people, in this case witches, as fuel in order to create an army of constructs at a horrifying scale. Of course, creating and maintaining this army requires not only a source of material, provided by the witches, but also energy, which they get from the stolen dragonflame. These two parts are then formed into a physical form".

A student cast a spell, creating a three-dimensional image of one of the small creeping things.

"Several types have so far been identified. Each one linked to certain emotions and experiences," Palladium continued while pacing back and forth. "It is my belief that they are not just created from the act of creating a negative event, but also from... Well, the best way to put it is from being on the receiving end of a negative experience. I base this on the testimonies of those who have seen these things, as they evoke memories of acts were people were either the victim or the victimizer". He pointed at the hologram and said: "Take this form, which I have named the dark creeper. Not terribly original, I know, but it suits the creature. It is created from fear, both the act of experiencing and creating fear". The image shifted to one of the humanoid aberrations and Palladium continued with: "These dark warriors seem to be tied to social anxieties and the act of judging one another... Well, I guess another source could also be being a victim of or causing peer pressure. They are basically the embodiments of the worst of social life". The picture shifted to one of the flying creatures. "The dark raider embodies pride and superiority... No, that's a bit generic. How to put it? Oh, I know. They are tied to the feeling of being unable to be as good as someone else or putting someone else down for not being as good as oneself". The image turned into one of the giant horrors. "The last one, first sighted at the siege of Red Fountain, has been coined the dark berserker. It embodies rage, anger and violence". The hologram was turned off. "All of these emotions give these beings a symbolic form that ties into the emotions and the imagery associated with it. They lack anatomy, in the sense that they do not have things like vital organs and such. However, being composed of negative energy, purifying effects are remarkable effective, something I can attest to personally. And I will now leave the floor to Mr. Saladin, who, along with the rest of the staff, has concocted a plan based on this info". Palladium bowed to the slight applause and let the elder warlock take the stage.

"Now, we have sadly yet to find a way to recover the dragonflame," Saladin started. "But thanks to the defection of Knut, we now have another option. If we free the witches of Cloud Tower, the three usurpers will lack the raw material to create more soldiers. Without the ability to create an endless army, they will easily fall due to the simple-mindedness of their troops. Therefore, the plan is to create a very small task force and send them out during the next attack. They will infiltrate Cloud Tower and free the witches, while we hold the army off. The aforementioned Knut has already promised to lead the task force into Cloud Tower, since he familiarized himself with the layout before leaving. Since this is incredibly dangerous, I will only ask for volunteers. But not too many, we will need as many as possible to hold Alfea".

"I have a question," Bloom called while raising her hand.

"Yes?" Saladin questioned.

"Do you think that it will be possible to recover the dragonflame while raiding Cloud Tower?" Bloom asked.

"Hmm, hard to say," Saladin replied, rubbing his chin. "If one could find the ritual they used to drain it, then I suppose it would be possible".

"Then I would like to volunteer," Bloom declared. "I've had the dragonflame in me from the beginning, so we know that I can handle holding it".

"Hmm... Very well, if you are willing, I will not deny you this," Saladin replied. "Anyone else?"

Bloom sat down again looked around as others held up their hands and Saladin started to ponder whom to pick. By her sides, Musa and Stella held up their hands.

"You two not coming?" Musa asked while looking at Techna and Flora.

"Sorry, I've only got my trusty pipe right now," Techna replied. "I need time to build some new gadgetry and such".

"I spend the last content of my seed bag while fighting the ice imps," Flora stated. "I will also need time to replace them".

"...Stella Guildenstern and Brandon Hauser," Saladin finished, causing Musa to sigh in annoyance. "Alright, seems like a suitable seven man group. Everyone else capable of fighting will report to the personnel outside to be assigned a post".

...

Darcy looked up from the map as several dark warriors entered the room. They looked into her eyes and started mentally transferring information. It was a weird sensation for Darcy, what with the sudden appearance of impressions in her mind. It took her a few minutes to sort out the creature's memories in order to figure out their report. The results caused her to sigh in annoyance.

"Something wrong?" Stormy asked, eating a bowl of popcorn.

"It's Riven," Darcy replied.

"Oh, your boyfriend," Stormy said, suddenly remembering. "Right, he was at Red Fountain. Is he okay?"

"Actually, he came here to convince me to stop this operation, right before we did the ritual," Darcy replied. "So I stabbed him. He fell down the tower and now our soldiers can't find his corpse. Which bothers me".

Stormy stared at her, mouth agape with half-chewed popcorn rolling out, before she asked in a shocked voice: "You stabbed your boyfriend? Seriously?"

"Actually, he became my ex when he decided to stand in my way," Darcy replied. "Nothing personal of course, but I could not allow him to interfere".

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to think that, while we're not doing something exactly heroic, we're at least righting some wrong done to us," Stormy said, pushing the bowl away. "But between Icy's creepy glee over all this and your complete detachment, I'm starting to feel kinda... Off. Like, dirty, if you will".

"And what would you have had me do with him?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know, lock him up or something," Maria replied. "It's just... Most people would not stab their lover just on the drop of a hat. I mean, I know I locked up Lucy even though we were kinda becoming pals, but still, you stabbed a guy. Kinda in a different league".

"Hmm, I guess I am kinda detached from people," Darcy admitted. "Still, it was the most efficient way to deal with it".

"Yeah, also, you keep using that word," Stormy pointed out. "Efficiency. Practicality. Pragmatically. It's like... Your personal mantras or something".

"My family's training camps did stress those concepts as central to our success in the world," Darcy explained.

"Training camps?" Stormy said shocked. "I... I had no idea. They sent you to training camps?"

"Of course. They wanted to make sure we would all bring glory to our family," Darcy replied. "We had to learn how to manoeuvre socially, plan for eventualities, how to play people against each other, how to fight if violence became necessary, how to avoid letting personal issues get in the way of the operation and such. You know, the things that are necessary to advance in this world".

Stormy shook her head and sighed: "Darcy, you almost make me appreciate just being ignored".

"So, what are you two up to?" Icy asked as she entered what was essentially their command room.

"Darcy broke up with her boyfriend by stabbing him, then hurling him down a tower. And now, she can't find the body," Stormy explained, shaking her head the entire time.

"Eh, he might have fallen down the garbage chute," Icy replied with a shrug.

"We'll see," Darcy mumbled speculatively. "For now, let us worry about Alfea instead. I say it's time we send out our forces".

...

Faragonda walked up to Saladin, who was currently standing in the middle of the plaza. "How goes the preparations?" she asked.

"As well as they can," was his reply. "We have no idea where they will attack from, so I've tried making our defensive positions as multi-directional as possible. I've filled key positions with Red Fountain soldiers and then used civilian and fairy volunteers to fill things out in between. Thus, even if they panic and rout, my people can hold the lines. No offence, but your students aren't trained soldiers," he added apologetically.

"None taken," Faragonda replied.

"My only worry is the lack of air control," Saladin continued. "We lost so many dragons, vessels and aircycles in the fight. I've dedicated some troops to anti-air positions, but I fear that the sheer amount of... What was it that Palladium fellow called them? Dark harriers?"

"Dark raiders," Avalon corrected as he walked over to them. "My apologies, but I overheard your concerns. How would you say the ground forces are doing?"  
"We have the best of both Red Fountain and Alfea at our disposal. We will make them pay for every centimetre they take," Saladin reported.  
"In that case, I will assist with keeping the sky clear," Avalon offered.

"Right, I'm sorry, but I haven't worked with a lot of paladins," Saladin replied. "How exactly will you be able to assist with keeping the air clear?"

"Well, part of my training involved..." Avalon started, but was interrupted by an alarm going off. "It would seem I will just have to show you," he continued, before white light enveloped him. As his armour and weapon manifested, light bloomed from his back, forming a set of angelic wings. With a mighty flap, he soared off into the sky.

"So that's how he'll do it," Saladin mused.

Not far from them, people made their way to their fortified positions and waited while obsidian drops pelted the shield that surrounded Alfea. Moments later, the creatures started forming and began probing the defences of Alfea, bashing and attacking anything resembling a weak point. A large throng of them started gathering around the cast-iron gates.

"As soon as the dark berserkers start forming, they will easily break through the wall," Cordatorta instructed the group that had been chosen to infiltrate Cloud Tower. "When that happens, they will all try to get through those openings, giving you the opportunity to get out the other way. Palladium will open the shield for you. Did everyone get that?"

Various signs of confirmation were given.

Seconds later, the cast iron gates were bashed off their hinges.

"And there's your signal. Good luck," Cordatorta said as he ran off to the front line.

"Right, follow me everyone," Palladium instructed as he lead them to the back of the school.

In the front of the castle, the advancing creatures were mowed down by a storm of projectiles of all sorts.

"Welp, here we go," Techna said as she picked up one of the grenade launchers.

"You know how to handle one of those?" Timmy asked, though it sounded like a rhetorical question. The two of them had been stationed in a group ordered to provide artillery fire.

"Not at all," Techna gleefully replied. "But I look forward to trying it out".

"Oh that's... WAIT, WHAT?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Relax, I got this," Techna replied and touched one of the launchers. A green glow spread across the instrument. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard". She picked it up, aimed, fired and watched as the grenade detonated in the midst of the enemy throng.

"Right. Tech knack. Forgot that," Timmy admitted, before launching a grenade.

In the skies above, light flashed as Avalon weaved between enemy fliers, his golden blade slicing through the opposition with ease. His armour was scratched and dented, but so far, not one of the creatures had penetrated it.

Around him, Cordatorta directed the other air forces into attacking the dark raiders that were pouring through the holes in the walls formed by the ground troops. His dragon's fire lit up the sky as the dozens of creatures were burnt from existence, but more and more poured in. The dragonmaster pulled the reins on his dragon, to avoid getting caught in what could only be described as a cloud of dark raiders, the grotesque fliers coming at him in a thick swarm. His mount roared and let loose another ball of fire, which incinerated the bunch. He looked to the side and winced as a fairy got caught off guard and was ripped in half by a passing monster. He could feel his stomach churn from the sight, but he forced himself to calm down as more enemies charged him.

Musa blew another note into the flute, sending a shockwave into the advancing horde. She had her fans ready in case she got into melee, but she was not sure how much good it would do her. One thing her deceased teacher had taught her was that even the best martial artist could be brought down by sheer numbers. So as the horde slowly advanced through their dying comrades, each horror getting just a little closer before dying, Musa desperately wished the line would pull back.

And the battle for Alfea raged on.

...

Bloom glanced over her shoulder as she followed the group through the woods. In the distance, she could hear explosions and screams.

"I'm sure they'll be tots okay," Stella tried comfortingly.

"Let's hope so," Jacob, a male fairy with lime green hair, said. "Hey, what about your pet? Is he still at Alfea?"

"Kiko?" Bloom asked. "He's back home on Earth. Kinda had to leave some stuff behind when we rushed to Alfea after my dragonflame got stolen".

"Good. War is no place to bring a pet if you can avoid it," Knut added, petting the sleeping duck on his head.

"So, do we have a plan?" Brandon asked. "I mean, besides going to CT and freeing every witch we can find?"

"Sure," Knut replied. "As Saladin said, I checked the maps of the place while there. All entrances are under surveillance, but with the tech from Red Fountain, we can make our own".

"You think they won't notice us blowing a hole in the walls?" a female soldier from Red Fountain named Kim asked.

"Not if we do it in the garbage dump. Very little security there," Knut replied.

"That tots sound like a plan to me," Stella declared. She eyed Bloom and asked the redhead: "Something wrong?"

"Just feeling a little vulnerable," Bloom replied. "Without my magic, I'm kinda defenceless".

"Maybe you should get some self-defence training once this, like, blows over," Stella suggested. "Sure did help Musa out".

"Don't worry. Should things get rough, I'll do everything I can to defend you," Knut added. "And you should know by now that I don't go down easily".

"True, you're one tough customer, I'll give you that," Bloom replied.

"If I get the time, I can also show you some basic self-defence stuff," the ogre continued as the group headed deeper into the woods. "Not out here, of course, but if we get back".

"If?" Kim questioned.

"A lot could go wrong," Knut replied neutrally.

"Okay. So, what do commanders on your homeworld do when they want to cheer up their troops before a tough mission?" Brandon asked, as he noticed the worry on his comrades' faces after the ogre's comment.

"Usually, they hold funerals. It feels good to know that's taken care of," Knut replied. "Also makes it even better when people do return alive".

"I tots get the feeling Flora would be, like, completely understanding of that," Stella added dryly.

...

"This is taking forever," Icy groaned while starring at the map.

"Not surprising, considering how many members of Red Fountain have managed to reinforce them, not to mention the people of Magicalis who've volunteered," Darcy added, analysing the map. "We may need to create another dark storm".

"What, blowing them up again?" Icy asked. When Darcy gave her a confirming nod, she said: "Great. So, when do we start?"

"Hey, what about the civilians?" Stormy pointed out. "I mean, if we're going to rule this land, won't we need people in it?"

"Can't we have the creatures do all the boring work?" Icy asked.

"They are ill suited for such tasks, I'm afraid," Darcy replied. "Stormy's right. We'll need a sizeable population, so if we're going to unleash the dark storm, it needs to be weaker than the last. But before we can even think of doing that, we need to give our prisoners time to rest. The creation process is draining and we risk damaging them if we drain them too often. For now, we will have to remain satisfied with what we got".

"Bah," Icy grumbled. "Anything else wrong?"

"Yes, there is," Darcy continued. "Vanguards of the Dolonian and the Zenithian armies have started probing our defences while they prepare for larger incursions. There's been drone raids along the southern border while dragon riders and gunships have been testing our borders in the north. Nothing major, but it is but a prelude to a larger conflict". She looked up at the two others. "Before they manage to set up supply lines and get all their troops here, we must take Alfea. Otherwise I do not think we will be able to hold out".

"Right. Which is why we need to blow Alfea up as soon as possible," Icy stated firmly.

"It's not that simple," Darcy replied. "If we blow a ton of civilians sky high, it makes it more likely that the other nations and kingdoms will try to wrest control of Magicalis away from us. We must show some restraint or we will be shooting ourselves in the foot".

...

"Right. Cloud Tower," Stella said, looking up at the ominous building in front of them.

"I wish we could visit this place without it having to be super serious business," Bloom sighed. "I hear it's a great place most of the time".

"It is," Kim confirmed. "I took some alchemy classes here last year".

"Right. But for now, it's taken over by our enemies," Sky said. "So, big guy, you said something about a garbage dump?"

"Yep, just follow me," Knut said. "But be careful. They will probably have some of those creepy things patrolling the area".

"You mean like the rest of the woods?" Stella asked. "How many times did we have to hide?"

"Nine by my count," Jacob replied.

"I look forward to when the woods are filled with, like, cute fluffy animals and not these gross thingies," Stella replied as the group carefully made their way to the base of the tower.

"Okay, now into this cave," Knut quietly said, directing the group into said hollow. "Hold hands and don't turn on any lights".

"I remember doing stuff like this in kindergarten," Bloom said quietly as the group formed a human chain. "Though that was usually followed by some cheesy kid song".

"No singing. In fact, try to stay as quiet as possible," Knut whispered as they made their way into the cavern. "That goes for you too, Pepe". The duck shifted slightly at his command.

The next couple of minutes were uncomfortable, as the group slowly edged their way through the darkness of the caves. It was a slow step-by-step process, as the entire chain had to stay in contact. After what seemed like an eternity, Knut finally whispered: "Alright, here's the wall".

"Great. I got the buster right here," Kim said from somewhere down the line. "Pass it on".

"Here," Stella whispered and handed something to Bloom. "Pass it on".

"Alright, here," Bloom said quietly as she gave it to the next in line.

Moments later, there was a click and Knut asked: "And you said there weren't any shrapnel?"

"I've been standing right beside them both times I saw them used," Sky confirmed. "So no worries".

"Alright, here we go," Knut stated. Moments later, there was a strange sound reminiscent of sand slowly seeping down on a floor, followed by Knut saying: "Alright, wall's gone".

"Is that why it suddenly smells like everything's died?" Sky asked, sounding ready to lose his lunch.

"'Fraid so. Stella, move up. I think we can risk a little more light now," Knut ordered.

"Alright. Here we go," Stella said in a choked voice, before her ring lit up. In front of them was a great chamber, filled with heaps of filth, rotting food, broken inventory and so on. The air was thick, humid and was filled with an ungodly stench that made eyes water and noses burn.

"Alright, move in," Knut said and the group started advancing. The moist floor under them squelched as they walked through the stinking piles of refuse.

"This... Is the... Worst place... Ever," Stella gasped, fighting to keep her dinner in place.

"I'll agree. This place sucks," Sky added, holding his cape in front of his nose.

"It's a garbage dump. Don't tell me you seriously expected this place to smell of roses," Jacob said in a strained voice.

"Well, no, but what about the people who have to clean this place?" Sky asked. "I mean, I know garbage duty is bad back at Red Fountain, but this... I'll take cleaning out the dragon stables any day".

"Yeah, you see, neither Cloud Tower nor Alfea makes their students handle the garbage," Jacob replied.

"What? Aw come on, that's so not fair," Sky groaned. "So who does handle it?"

"Those I'd guess," Knut added, pointing ahead. Slowly marching towards them was what looked like five metallic beetles the size of cars.

"What is?" Bloom asked.  
"Recycling golems," Jacob added. "Alfea's got a couple too".

"And they're friendly?" Stella asked, slowly backing away from the advancing constructs.

"Well, normally," Jacob said. "I mean, they are designed for recycling".

"I think they been changed to recycle something else," Knut muttered, moments before one of the constructs launched itself at him. The ogre grabbed the beetle-like golem, barely managing to keep its whirling mandibles away from his face.

The others pulled their weapons as the four other constructs joined the fight.

"Bloom, take cover," Stella warned, before firing a laser at one of the constructs. The golem's metal shell briefly glowed red hot from the hit but was otherwise not affected, surging forward to rip the blonde apart.

"NUTS, NUTS, NUTS," Stella screeched in panic as she fled the thing, firing blasts of laser as she went.

Meanwhile, Sky lounged forward with his sword, only for it to smash harmlessly against the recycling golem's shell. The construct lashed out with its mandibles and the blond prince barely managed to get his shield up, which the metallic being ripped from his hand with a crunching sound as said shield disappeared into its maw. It tried to bite him again, but Sky jumped back and yelled: "How am I supposed to stop this thing? It's pure metal".

"Just keep it at bay for now," Brandon advised, moments before half his sword was bitten off. "Dang it. I really liked that sword".

With a grunt, Knut lifted the golem he was fighting into the air and smashed it into the ground, the construct's shell buckling from the impact. Then the ogre started pounding its metallic body, deforming the golem with every hit while his duck cheered him on with it's enthusiastic quacking.

Jacob shaped a club of ice between his hands and smashed the advancing golem in the face. With a crunch, it swallowed the club before trying to bite the boy. He yelled in fear as its mandibles caught his arm, before he forcefully pulled away and fell on his ass. His sleeve was torn and he was bleeding, but he felt relieved that his arm was still there. Then he concentrated and launched a beam of freezing magic at the golem's mouth. Moments later its whirling mandibles stopped moving as ice started to form over them. The construct struggled to get its mouth working again, its needle like legs jabbing at itself to get the ice off. Then Kim leapt on top of it while it was busy and jammed a barrier buster on it. Moments later, most of the golem turned to dust and the construct collapsed.

Stella kept running as the golem chased her. She rounded mounts of refuse, trying to lose the golem, but the beetle-esque construct was persistent. She leapt over the remains of a bed as the metallic being charged through the trash. She gasped in panic as she slipped in the slick mass of decay and landed hard on the floor. She gasped in shock as she saw the golem menacingly advance on her. Then she gasped in surprise as there was a rumble and a second later the sound of tortured metal as a garbage avalanche suddenly hit the construct.

"Well... That happened," Stella said in surprise, eyeing the construct as it wriggled around to get out of the trash.

"Hurry. Finish it off while it's trapped," a voice called, and Stella looked up to see a man dressed in a tattered robe standing on top of a refuse heap.

"Right," she responded and transformed her ring. She concentrated and pointed her sceptre, letting loose a powerful blast of concentrated solar laser goodness. The front half on the construct melted away into a pile of molten metal.

"Now come on. The others need help," the ragman called as he leapt down the heap.

Sky and Brandon slowly backed away from the advancing golems, trying to keep them away with Sky's sword and Brandon's very sad looking ex-sword.

"So, any ideas?" Brandon asked.

"Hope for a stroke of luck," Sky suggested.

"Honestly Sky, that's a terrible plan," Brandon replied earnestly.

Moments later, the broken remain of a recycling golem crashed into one of the advancing ones, followed by a roaring Knut.

Sky gave Brandon a smug smile, to which he responded: "It's still a terrible plan, okay".

The other construct turned to assist the currently being beaten to a pulp by an angry ogre golem, when a man in a tattered robe jumped on top of it. It whirled and buckled to shake him off, but the man held on tight.

"Catch," Kim yelled from her place atop a trash pile and threw a barrier buster.

The man grabbed it, placed it and jumped off. Seconds later, the golem collapsed as most of its body was pulverised.

Silence fell over the refuse heap, as Stella, Jacob and Bloom made their way to the others.

"Let's just hope that they don't notice we thrashed the golems," Knut said, wiping sweat of his brows. His knuckles were bloody and raw, one place even being so damaged as to make the white bone beneath visible.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stella asked concerned.

"Eh, it smarts, but it'll heal in a few hours," Knut replied unconcerned, petting his duck. "I've had worse".

"So, I guess we owe you a thanks," Sky said, turning to the man in ragged clothing.

"I guess you're right," said the man and pulled the cloak off.

"RIVEN?" Sky and Brandon exclaimed in unison.

"'Sup?" the magenta haired warrior replied with a grin. "How's it going?"

"What... What happened?" Brandon asked surprised.

"Let's make a deal. I lead you out of here and then I'll tell you what happened," Riven replied.

...

"Wait, so Darcy stabbed you," Stella said in surprise as Riven finished part of his story. The group had been lead to a service door and used their last buster to get through and was currently marching up the stairwell behind it.

"Yep. Worst breakup ever," Riven sighed. "I guess I just didn't know her as well as I liked to think. Anyways, then I fell down the tower, crawled into the garbage chute and hid from the golems until you guys showed up. And that sums up my little tale".

"Eh, no, no it doesn't," Brandon stated. "How did you survive getting stabbed in the heart?"

"I healed," Riven replied nonchalantly. "I mean, it wasn't easy or anything, but once I fixed it, I just had to camouflage myself as junk and not move. See, the golems were reprogrammed to take care of intruders, not trash, so that was my saving grace. Good thing they didn't make them do both".

"You... Healed," Sky repeated. "How?"

"Magic," Riven stated matter-of-factly. After a pause, he added: "Oh, that's right, I never told you. I'm a magi, by the way".

"Since when?" Sky asked surprised.

"Since forever. How did you think I got this hair colour?" the magenta haired warrior replied, pointing to his hairdo. "I mean, I'm not good at it. I barely qualify as a magi. But I've got enough mojo to heal myself".

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brandon asked.

"Wasn't really ever relevant," Riven replied. "I just received a few lessons from Saladin and that was that. Healing my heart was my greatest feat to date, and do remember that that was with my mojo being fuelled by a near-death experience. So yeah, don't expect a lot. I can barely heal my own bruises and scrapes most of the time, let alone somebody else's".

"So your knack is healing?" Brandon asked.

"Yep. I mostly use it to recover from training accidents and such," Riven replied.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Sky said. "Because we can sure use the extra help".

"Yeah. Because now comes the hard part," Knut mumbled, eyeing the door at the top of the stairs that would lead them into Cloud Tower proper.


	23. Escape from Cloud Tower

Chapter 23: Escape from Cloud Tower

"Alright, we're in," Knut quietly reported as he slowly opened the door. "No enemies in sight".

"What about, like, a washing machine?" Stella asked. "My clothes smell like I don't even want to know what".

"Nope. No washing machine either," Knut reported. "Let's move".

The group of eight moved out the open door and into the silent halls of Cloud Tower.

"Alright. So how do we get to the witches?" Jacob asked.

"They herded them into the basement," Knut explained, calmly petting his duck. "We'll have to find one of the stairways. The closest is this way if I remember correctly".

"Is that duck glued to his head?" Kim quietly asked as the group slowly made their way down the hallway.

"Dunno," Brandon replied.

Knut peered around a corner and somewhat annoyed reported: "The stairwell is guarded by those human-looking monsters. I don't think we can sneak up on them. No shadows to hide in or anything".

"Well, at least it doesn't look like they've discovered what we did to the golems yet," Bloom added optimistically.

"Is there another stairwell we can use?" Riven asked.

"Let me think. Yeah, I think so. Follow me," Knut replied, leading the group down another hallway. The school was eerily quiet, the silence only occasional broken up by the far off sound of scuttling or doors opening.

After some minutes of silently walking, Knut checked a corner and swore angrily, before saying: "This hallway is also guarded. And I am pretty sure they will notice if we attack them".

"If nothing else, then from the noise," Sky said. "Looks like there are guards... Well, not exactly everywhere, but at regular choke points. I wonder why they didn't just swarm the tower with troops".

"Maybe they just didn't want some ugly thing getting in their way every five seconds," Stella suggested.

"Doesn't matter. We need to find another path," Brandon pointed out. "Knut, how many options do we have?"

"Hmm, trouble is, I couldn't steal the map. I'm operating entirely on memory. And I have to say, I'm slowly running out of paths I can remember," the ogre admitted, before turning around. He stared at the group with an unreadable expression, before asking in a slightly annoyed tone: "Alright, so when did we pick the pixie up?"

Everyone stared at each other in confusion and turned to look behind them, were there indeed was a pixie hovering in the air. She was about the size of a toddler, with big, green, expressive eyes. Her hair was black and she wore a very dramatic skirt-robe-cape combo in dark colours. "So, you're not with the usurpers," she concluded.

"Eh, no. We actually tots dislike the usurpers," Stella replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Discorda, guardian pixie of Cloud Tower," the pixie quietly but dramatically declared.

"Ah, like Concorda of Alfea," Jacob concluded.

"Who?" Stella and Bloom asked.

"She hangs out in the other library. The one where they store all the books they don't want everyone and their grandma reading," Jacob explained. "But if you're the guardian pixie, you must know this place in and out".

"I do. And I will help you," Discorda said. "Those three have filled my beloved tower with horrors, imprisoned the students and staff, and begun remodelling without any consideration for proper taste or interior decoration". She sadly patted the wall while saying: "The Tower has been so upset by all this chaos. But I'll help make it all better".

"Right. The tower is upset by interior decoration," Brandon echoed. "So, how do we get to the witches?"

Discorda flew over to another wall and affectionately stroked it while saying: "It's okay. They're here to help". Without a sound, the wall seemed to split in two, revealing a staircase beyond. "Come along now," Discorda said before flying down the stairs.

"Alright, that stairwell was definitely not on the map," Knut declared as they passed into the secret passage, the opening behind them closing as silently as it had opened.

The room beyond was massive and involved a confusing knot of staircases going in every direction, many in such ways that no one would be able to walk on them.

"What is this place?" Sky wondered aloud.

"Just an unused room. There's a lot of space like this. Saved for when it will be needed," Discorda explained. "The Tower is no wastrel. It has given enough space for the school and will give more if necessary".

"So, this path will take us to the witches?" Kim interjected, cutting off the fond ramblings of the pixie.

"Not directly, no," Discorda replied. "It is a bit of a detour admittedly. Poor Cloud Tower doesn't have the energy to just create a passage that leads directly to the prisoners. If it did, it would have hurled those usurpers out long ago. But the Tower can and has made life difficult for them".

The stairwell ended in a wall, which the pixie coaxed open, letting the group into what looked like a common room. There were sofas, chairs and a smashed table in the middle.

"So, where to now?" Riven asked.

"Don't be so impatient. We will get there in due time, boy," Discorda admonished. She flew over to a full-length mirror and said: "Come on, dearie. Open up". In response, the glass in the mirror melted away, revealing another passage.

"So, do you think the building is actually alive?" Bloom asked as the group entered the newly revealed passage.

"Hard to say," Brandon replied, visibly pondering the question. "On one hand, I've never heard anything about the tower itself being alive. On the other hand, Cloud Tower isn't like other buildings. There's something... Off about it".

"Alright, now we have to cross the kitchen," Discorda said. "Keep an ear and an eye out".

...

"You pulled back our forces?" Icy asked incredulously.

"Yes. We would have needed to drain our captives again to sustain the assault," Darcy replied while studying the map. "But the lot of them are close to breaking from our constant use of them".

"So?" Icy questioned unsympathetically.

"So if we continue draining them by forcing their darkest memories and experiences to surface, we risk snapping their mind," Darcy explained. "If that happens, we most likely won't be able to create as much as a footsoldier from their fractured psyche. That's why I pulled our troops back, so at the very least we can save them for when we are ready for the next assault". After a moment of contemplation, she added: "Draining our captives to the point of permanent damage is last resort only".

"I really hope it won't become necessary," Stormy added.

Then the doors to the command room opened and a dark warrior waddled in. It made eye contact with Darcy and then proceeded to leave again.

"What did it want?" Icy asked.

"Well, since the tower's own security system seems to have been shut down, I had some cameras installed," Darcy explained. "And then I ordered that one to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. In this case, suspicious being a group of people led by an ogre".

"Knut," Icy hissed. "So, he's leading them here. I think it's time we tied up that loose end".

...

At Alfea, the battle was over. Some people ran around, trying to fix damage, assist the wounded or otherwise help. Others just sat or stood around, trying to comprehend what they just survived.

Musa was one of them, sitting on a bench and rubbing her eyes.

"You look tired, Cacophony," Techna said as she walked over to the black-haired girl.

"It's just so unreal," Musa replied. "I wasn't exactly prepared for the school year to include being part of a frickin' war. Part of me is still not convinced this is not just a bad dream".

"Yeah. It sucks," Techna agreed while sitting down on the bench.  
"Understatement of the century," Musa added dryly. "It was... It was horrible. The way they just kept advancing, getting closer and closer. I saw a boy... I guess he was not much more than a year or two older than me, but I saw him get his head smashed in with an axe".

"Yeah, even the good ol' gang wars I participated in seem relatively harmless compared to this," Techna continued. "I mean, sure, somebody would usually get shanked in the kidney, but this... It's kinda excessive. Well, I guess it's not all bad".

Musa raised an eyebrow and asked: "Seriously? You're finding a bright side to this?"

"Right. My happy moment was getting to use a V8 Explosive Projectile Launcher to light up those crazy fuckers like firework," Techna added with grin.  
"Seriously, do you think this is a game?" an angry voice asked, and the two girls looked up to see an irate fairy girl stomp over to them. "People died and you talk about it like... Like it's a videogame or something. How dare you?"

"Hey, I am well aware some people took the big sleep," Techna added defensively. "I saw a guy named Mark, whom I used to hang with, get obliterated by one of those giant bogeymen. I saw a gal from Red Fountain I chatted with die when one of those flying thingies dived right into her grenade launcher. So don't you dare suggest I don't respect those who died today," Techna added with emphasis, causing the girl to take a step back. The scarred girl took a deep breath and said: "I just refuse to let tragedy define me. I want to live for the happy moments, even if they're few at the moment".

"But... Still," the girl tried, seeming a bit deflated by Techna's defence.

"Despite what you may think, that is an healthy exercise for the mind and soul," Flora added as she walked over to the group. "It is usually considered unsympathetic to find small moments of joy in times of tragedy, but it is healthy, especially if you want to avoid getting dragged down by it".

"Yeah. Our teachers always told us that finding something good to hold on to is important to avoid breaking from the horrors of war," a Red Fountain soldier said as he passed the group by.

"Well, it is easier said than done," another soldier pointed out.

"What was it Ion said about it?" Musa mused. "'It is imperative in the moments where we find ourselves lost in grim and dark thoughts caused by tragedy and trauma that we find something good and pure in our wide world to hold on to. And if it be impossible for oneself to find a light to cling to, there is neither shame nor disgrace in seeking assistance from ones trusted and beloved companions in ones mission to survive the horrors that life sadly does occasionally force upon those who live it'".

Techna whistled impressed and said: "That's one long-ass quote".

"All his quotes are long," Musa added with a chuckle. "I suspect he felt that opening his mouth was a waste if he didn't say as much as possible". Her face fell and she sadly added: "I miss him".

"Yeah, he was a great guy," one of the Red Fountain soldiers added.

"Right. And all who have fallen will be remembered," Flora continued. "But one thing I have learned from my elders is that in these times, it is important to focus not on those who have died, but those who yet live. Because those are the people we can help".

"Right. We are still alive and we can still protect each other," the other Red Fountain soldier agreed.

"You know... Maybe we can actually do this," the fairy noted. "I was beginning to feel, especially after Red Fountain fell, that maybe we couldn't win. But you all sound so... Happy".

"Somebody has to be," Techna pointed out. "If even one of us dunderheads can smile, maybe it will cheer somebody else up. And that counts for a lot".

"I'll keep that in mind," the fairy replied before wandering off.

"Well, we better get back to patrolling," one of the soldiers said, before he and his comrade headed off.

"It's going to take a long time before anyone's getting over this," Musa stated.

"Perhaps. But such is the nature of all wounds, be they physical or not," Flora replied.

Then Techna's phone went off and the scarred girl picked it up: "Techna here. Hey, Databoy. Spindly's ready to proceed with the project? Fantastic". She ended the call and said: "Sorry girls, but duty calls".

...

Techna entered the workshop of Alfea, where several students were busily working, directed by Palladium and DuFour.

"So, how's it coming along?" Techna asked, sitting down besides Timmy.

"Slowly," Timmy replied while scrolling through text on his computer. "The data is inconclusive, but we are getting close to narrowing down the wavelengths. Would have been easier if Alfea had scanning equipment and such installed for the occasion. Red Fountain did, but that won't help us now. Anyway, I'm rambling". He took a breath and continued with: "We have created a couple of prototypes, so Palladium wants you to use your tech knack to figure out if they'll work. Also, I and some of the others have been trying to write a program that could help us analyse the gatherings of dark creatures".

"Alright. I guess I can do that," Techna replied. "Where are the prototypes, by the by?"

"Here, let me show you," Timmy offered and led the scarred girl over to one end of the room, where several improvised pieces of scanning equipment stood in a line. "If you scan them, I'll write notes down".

"Alright, let's get to work," Techna said, cracking her fingers. As she touched them one by one, letting a green glow flow through them, she said: "Bad reception. Power cord fractured. Very limited range. Full of coffee. So I've been thinking. Structural integrity compromised. Will most definitely snap. We've been hanging out a couple of times. Can't handle rain. Could work, but they need to replace the controls. And it's been fun hanging with you. Will probably poke someone's eye out. So, if we don't die, I'd like to go on a date with you. Power cord is a serious health hazard".

"Eye hazard. Go on date. Unsafe power cord," Timmy mumbled while writing down. "Alright, I think I... Wait a..." His eyes widened a bit as he read through his notes again. "Did you... I mean, I don't want to be presumptuous... And I might be wrong... But... It sounded like..."

"I asked you on a date, yes," Techna confirmed. "You're smart, cute, an awesome warrior and you got that good looking nerd vibe going for you. I just don't know where we could go, would depend on what survives the war, but do think about it". Then she sauntered off.

"I... I guess I... I'll do that... I'll do that," Timmy repeated flabbergasted.

...

"Not much further now," Discorda said as the group rounded a corner.

"That's what you said about the last ten corners," Stella groaned.

"I hope we can get this mission over with soon," Knut said while feeding his duck some food pellets. "I'm all out of lunch for Pepe now".

The group went down another staircase, ending in a split passage.

"So... Where to now?" Jacob asked.

"Hold on a second," Discorda said before touching the wall. "Alright, I see. Good Tower". She turned around and said: "We just have to go down the left path and we'll end up in the cellar".

"Okay. What's the other way?" Sky pondered.

"The archives," Discorda explained.

At this reveal, Bloom asked: "Have the... Usurpers stored anything in the archives?"

"I don't know. Let me ask," Discorda said, touching the wall again. "Hmm. Aha. I see. Yeah, they left some papers in the room not long ago".

"The ritual for retaking my dragonflame could be in there," Bloom suggested.

"But we also need to save the witches, pronto," Brandon argued.

"Look, let's split up and try to achieve both objectives," Jacob suggested. The group looked at each other and resolutely nodded.

"Alright, since they're holding them prisoner, we should expect guards. So I'd say a majority of us should go free the witches," Kim suggested.

"But Bloom is very vulnerable right now, so she also needs protection," Sky noted.

"Well, since Discorda can lead you to the witches, I don't see any harm in me assisting Bloom," Knut said.

"I'm going with Bloom too," Stella said.

"And so am I," Sky declared.

"Right. The rest of us should go bust out the witches," Brandon said. "Good luck".

"Yeah, try not to die," Riven said as their group headed off. "But if you do die, I call dips on all your aircycles".

"You're asking for one heck of a haunting," Sky cheekily called back. "Alright, let's go".

The smaller group followed the other path, which lead them to the archive. It was a much smaller room than the school's library and it was packed with shelves full of binders and files. On a table in one side lay piles of envelopes.

"Okay, look for anything that might be a draining ritual," Bloom said as they started looking around.

"Alright, I'll go check under D for drain then," Stella said before waltzing off.

"Right. Then I'll go check under R for ritual," Sky agreed, before also heading off into the maze of shelves.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Bloom asked Knut.

"Honestly, no," Knut replied.

"Hey, I found it," came Stella's voice.

"Then again, I could be wrong," Knut noted with a shrug as he and Bloom made their way between the shelves.

"Where is it?" Bloom asked as they entered the D part of the archive.

"It's right here," Stella said while pointing at a binder. "It says 'draining rituals'. And there's not a lot of dust on or around it, so it must have been used recently".

"Impressive detective work," Sky noted as he walked around a corner. "Crack it open then".

"Alright, let us see," Stella said while opening the binder. "The first page just says 'gotcha'. What does that mean?"

Immediately, ice grew around the blonde's legs, causing her to yell in shock. Sky and Knut turned, but both were thrown back when an explosion hurled a couple of shelves at them, burying them in an avalanche of files.

"Seriously? D for draining?" Darcy asked as the three witches stepped forward. "I'm almost shocked that it was that easy to lure you in".

"Well, it seemed plausible," Stella mumbled.

"Where's my dragonflame?" Bloom angrily asked.

"Some is in us. Most is in our army," Darcy replied. "And unfortunately for you, now our little deal won't protect you anymore".

"You know, we could always imprison them and drain their negative experiences," Stormy suggested. "I mean, the more the better. Right?"

"The idea does have merit. Will depend on how difficult they make it," Darcy said, rubbing her chin. "Well, there's a deal for you, Bloom. Surrender and we won't kill you".

"Again with the not killing," Icy sighed slightly annoyed. "Can't we just... Is it getting breezy in here?"

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind manifested, smashing several shelves against each other and launching them at the three witches. Icy barely managed to surround the three of them with a shell of ice, preventing them from being squashed with only a few centimetres to spare. As the gale continued, the three were pushed along with their ice cage into a corner of the room.

"Quickly. We have to get out of here," a familiar voice said and Bloom turned to see Griffin.

"So Brandon did manage to save you," Stella concluded as she finished melting the ice she was trapped in.

"Actually, we managed to escape on our own. We just ran into the others," Griffin explained. "But for now, let us get out before those three recover".

"Right behind you," Knut said as he fished Sky out of a mess of fallen books and binders.

"Books are full of thinking," the disoriented prince muttered.

"He'll be okay," the ogre said reassuringly as he slung the blond over his shoulder.

As the group hurried out, Griffin noted something on the desk, picked up an envelope. At the entrance to the archive, she turned and focused, veins bulging beneath her skin as her magic built up. A glowing green barrier manifested over the entrance.

"That should buy us some time," the headmistress declared. "Come on, let's go".

...

Minutes later, the group met up with the others, who were accompanied by all the school's witches and teachers.

"You look busy," Brandon commented as the group approached them. "Let me guess. Busted?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it," Sky groaned. "My head hurts".

"You think you can walk now?" Knut asked the blond.

"Dunno. Let me give it a shot," Sky replied earnestly. The ogre gently put him down, where he wobbled for a bit before saying: "Okay, everything's slightly spinning, but besides that, I'm good".

"I managed to buy us some time by using a barrier spell to lock those three inside the archives," Griffin stated. "But they may still be able to direct their troops".

"Shouldn't we do something about those three now that we are here?" a student asked.

"Not necessary. If we can get you all out, they won't be able to create more of those creatures," Kim explained.

"Besides, your safety must be prioritized," Griffin added. "If we can find a safer and larger place, I can cast a gate spell".

"I suggest the hangar," Bittersmoke said. "Lots of room and only one door in from the Tower".

"In that case, I shall return to the Heart," Discorda said. "I'll keep things under control here until these usurpers have been thrown out".

"Appreciated as always," Griffin replied with a respectful nod, whereafter the pixie flew off through a sudden hole in the wall.

"So, where will your gate take us?" Jacob asked.

"I don't have the energy left to take us outside Magix or even Magicalis," Griffin replied. "Instead, I will bring us to Alfea. Let us hope it still stands".

"It did when we left," Brandon offered.

"Sounds like we have a plan now. Come on, let's go," Knut ordered and the throng of people started hurrying down the hallways.

"So... Any idea why those three have gone all evil overlord on us all?" Bloom asked the headmistress.

"I have some theories," Griffin replied. "Nothing that justifies what they have done, mind you, but they do explain it. Granted, it's mostly based on conjecture and what little I do know of their backgrounds, so nothing factual. They never were particularly open with me or the rest of the staff. Which is a shame. If they had been, maybe we could have helped them".

"And now they've turned into the Ancestral Witches version 2.0," Stella added.

Griffin snorted and said: "Don't make that comparison lightly, girl. Those three are bad, but they got nothing on the Ancestral Witches. They were a mean old bunch of sociopathic spellcasters. They had no respect for anyone or anything. Heck, in the end, I'm not sure they even had a motive beyond creating as much misery and pain in the multiverse as possible. So invoke their name carefully, girl. Otherwise, you're diminishing the gravity of what happened".

"Sorry," Stella replied earnestly. "I guess... I never thought of it like that".

Griffin sighed and added: "I can't blame you. You've must have been a child when we finally rid the multiverse of those three".

"Wait, we?" Bloom asked. "You helped stop them?"

"I played a part in that, yes," Griffin confirmed.

"Hey, Stella," a voice called and the blonde turned to see Lucy walking besides her. The gangly witch concernedly asked: "How's Mirta doing?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected, like, given the circumstances," Stella replied. "She was okay last time I saw her and Flora had figured out how to talk with her, so she isn't lonely anymore".

"Thank the ancients for that," Lucy replied relieved.

"Everyone, get ready for combat," Knut called from the front. "A group of dark warriors are coming for us".

...

Darcy opened her eyes, turned to the two others and said: "Some of our troops have engaged them. But I suspect they won't win".

"Great. And we can't get out," Stormy raged. "STUPID FUCKING BARRIER THINGY!" With an angry yell, she let loose a torrent of lightning that lit up the room. When she was done, there weren't even scorch marks. "This sucks," she groaned. "The barrier is too strong. Even with the dragonflame I can't even dent this fucking thing".

"Not to mention it's everywhere," Icy added annoyed. "All the doors in the room are blocked. Even the walls are blocked. We're trapped".

"It'll fade in due time. There is no way Griffin could put up a permanent barrier this strong so quickly," Darcy said. "Still, we're stuck here for the time being. And even if we got all our troops to beat at the barrier, it would still take too long. So I suggest we accept being stuck here for a while and let the Army of Darkness recapture them".

"Fine. Then that's how we'll do it," Icy grumbled.

...

Several projectiles raced down the hall and smashed into the pursuing dark warriors as the group made their way into the hangar. Quickly the door was closed and blocked with whatever the students could find.

A wave of relief washed over the group as they gave themselves a moment to breathe and look around. The hangar was big, filled with aircycles and hovercars, the corners of the room filled with workbenches, tools and various supplies. One end of the room was dominated by great hangar gates that could retract into the ceiling.

"Alright. I'll attempt to create a gate," Griffin declared. "Everyone, stand back". As the people gave her space to work with, the headmistress started concentrating. Slowly, a rift seemed to appear in the air, its edges faintly glowing green.

"It's working," somebody said in awe.

And then there was a resounding thunk, as one of the walls to the room was smashed open, pieces of rock flying all over the place. From the hole, a dark berserker forced its way in, followed by swarms of dark creepers and warriors.

"PROTECT THE HEADMISTRESS!" Knut bellowed. "IF SHE FAILS, WE'RE FINISHED".

A storm of magical projectiles collided with the advancing horrors, while those with less than offensive powers grabbed whatever they could to defend themselves.

"Here, hold him for a moment," Knut instructed while handing his duck over to Lucy. Then he roared and charged shoulder first into the advancing monsters. He ploughed through them, sending the broken horrors flying like bowling pins. The berserker noticed him and raised its giant fist to crush the ogre, but suddenly froze while small puffs of smoke began rising from it.

"Think happy thoughts, you brute," Zarathustra hissed as she focused her magic on the abominable giant. Slowly, it started falling apart and melted into quickly dissolving black goo.

"Well played, cous'," Ediltrued commented, while smashing approaching creepers with a hammer.

Brandon dodged under a swing of a shadowy axe, before jabbing the jagged edges of his broken blade into his opponents face.

"You wouldn't happen to have a backup sword somewhere?" Lucy asked while trying to hold a horror off with a broom, Pepe quacking excitedly on her head.

"Sure wish I did," Brandon grunted while plunging his ex-sword into the abomination Lucy was fending off.

"They seem... Less aggressive than I remember them," Stella commented, blasting a horror's head off with a well-placed laser.

"They probably don't want to kill us," Bittersmoke suggested while bashing a monster with a heavy wrench. "They still need us".

"Then let's totally take advantage of that," Stella declared, before letting another blast of light loose from her sceptre.

"Sounds like a plan," Jacob agreed, before ending several approaching creatures with a barrage of icicles.

Riven swung the pipe again, cracking the skull of an approaching warrior. Then he dodged back to avoid having creepers latch on to his foot, before he squashed them.

"You seem kinda unsteady with that thing," Kim commented.

"Just used to using a sabre, that's all," Riven replied. "Kinda forgot to bring it along while crawling into a garbage chute with a hole in my heart".

"Happens to the best of us," Kim replied sympathetically, before breaking a dark warrior with her mace.

Sky dodged a blow from one of the dark warriors' hammers and swung his blade, successfully cutting down the monster. He felt severely hampered without his trusty shield, having trained more in blocking than evading.

Bloom appeared by his side, jabbing a long metal pipe at the attackers.

"Shouldn't you be taking cover?" Sky asked.

"Hey, I can fight too," Bloom replied.

"Okay then. Just be careful," the blond prince advised.

There was a whoosh behind them and the green light in the room flared up as the portal to Alfea fully formed.

"Everyone, get through," Griffin tiredly called. The people started to hurry to to the gate, but suddenly there was the sound of tearing metal, and the people in the room turned to see another berserker force its way through the hangar gates, followed by swarms of dark raiders.

"Shit. Everyone, into the portal," Knut ordered, while using a dark warrior as a club to smash its allies.

Bloom looked up and saw one of the raiders dive for a witch who was too busy running for the portal to notice.

"LOOK OUT!" Bloom yelled and pushed him out of the way, only to feel the air get knocked from her lungs as the flying atrocity collided with her. She was lifted into the air and felt the pain of the thing's teeth as they scraped against her stomach, trying to get her into its mouth. She pushed herself off and landed hard on a table.

"BLOOM," Sky called and charged forward.

Brandon tried to follow the prince, but was forced back when the newly arrived berserker tried smashing him, its fists leaving craters in the floor.

The blond prince charged forward, swinging his sword around and jumping left and right to avoid harm. When he finally got to the near-unconscious Bloom, he was bleeding from several wounds. He looked back to see the dark beings closing in, while in the back, the remaining defenders were having a harder and harder time keeping the monsters away as more and more people hurried through the gate.

A desperate plan formed in the prince's mind as he eyed an aircycle.

"GET THROUGH THE GATE!" Sky called. "DON'T WORRY, I GOT THIS!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Brandon yelled as he and the others were pushed back.

"WE CAN'T LET THEM GET INTO ALFEA!" Sky called. "AS YOUR FUTURE KING, I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE US BEHIND!"

"I hate it when you pull rank on me," Brandon grumbled. "Alright. EVERYONE, FALL BACK!"

As the last people rushed through the portal, Sky flung Bloom over his shoulder and jumped on the aircycle. Whomever the previous owner was, they had forgotten to take their key with them. The blond turned the engine on and hit the speeder the moment he could, smashing into several dark warriors before he got the aircycle into the air. His balance was off as Bloom hung on his shoulder, while the dark berserker swung its massive fist at him and raiders with ill intent dived for him. The prince gritted his teeth as he jerked the steering wheel and flew towards the hole in the gate. Sky tried weaving around the attacking dark raiders, but with only one hand, his piloting was sloppy and one of the creatures bashed into the back end of the aircycle, causing it to swerve slightly into the edge of the hole. With the sound of tearing metal, part of the back end of the aircycle was ripped off and smoke started pouring from it.

"Not good. Not good," Sky mumbled as he noticed the large amounts of raiders in the air.

With horrible screeching, they began pursuing the aircycle.

"Sky, what's going on?" Bloom mumbled groggily. "My head hurts and... It sounds like there's a lot of wind".

"Well, we're kinda fleeing Cloud Tower on an aircycle," Sky noted in a tense voice. "So yeah, lots of wind".

"Aircycle... I... What..." Bloom groaned. Then her eyes opened wide and she yelled: "BEHIND US!"

Sky tried swerving, but the broken vehicle responded sluggishly to his command and the raider that was pursuing them bit into the aircycle, before tearing out another huge chunk. Both Bloom and Sky felt their stomachs lurch as the vessel went into a dive.

"OH SHIIIT!" Sky yelled as the forest raced towards them. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" He pressed a button and white foam started flowing from several parts of the machine.

With a whump, they smashed into the ground in a large wad of jiggling foam.

"What is this?" Bloom asked, unable to move around in the sticky white mess.

"Impact foam," Sky explained. "As you might have guessed from the name, it's a very good impact absorber. Kinda necessary when you can fly all over the place". Slowly, the foam started disintegrating.

"So, what now?" Bloom asked as they got off the wrecked aircycle.

"Now... Well, now I guess we walk," Sky said before the two started marching away from Cloud Tower. "I know the area somewhat, so I think I can get us safely back. I hope".


	24. The Siege of Alfea

Chapter 24: The Siege of Alfea

Bloom and Sky slowly walked down the forest path, both of them on edge and keeping a constant eye on their surroundings, well aware that at any point, murderous creatures of the dark could come running out of the forest's shadows to kill them.

"So, do we have any supplies?" the redhead asked.

"Not really, no," the blond prince responded. "We'll have to rely on what we brought, in this case our clothes and my sword. Plus, we can forage". After a moment of silent walking, he admitted: "Not that I am that good at foraging. Riven and Brandon were always much better at it than me. But I'm not bad at it or anything. Just don't expect too much".

"Will keep that in mind," Bloom muttered. As the two of them kept walking, Sky noticed something about his companion. It was as if the spark in her eyes had dimmed.

...

Faragonda hurried down the stairs, following a student who had been sent to her as a messenger. She made her way into the courtyard and stopped.

The large open space was filled with the witches of Cloud Tower, Griffin herself sitting on the edge of the school's fountain with a look of complete exhaustion.

"Well, what a nice surprise," Faragonda said as she headed over to the witches. "I am relieved to see you all here. Did everyone get out?"

"All us witches got out, yes," Griffin said in a tired voice. "But... We had to leave Bloom and Sky behind".

"What? Why?" Musa, whom had walked over to the commotion, asked.

"We got split up when the creatures tried to recapture the witches," Brandon explained. "Sky said he had a plan, that he, and I quote, got it and that we shouldn't worry".

"I don't think we should fear that they have been killed," Griffin added. "With us gone, they would have more use of them as prisoners than corpses".

"Right. Sorry for cutting the reunion short, but with you here, I suspect we could be attacked at any moment," Saladin interrupted. "So if you don't mind I'd like your help to assign the witches to defensive positions".

Griffin took a moment to look around, noting the damaged buildings and the many marks on the grass and stone. She turned to Faragonda and sympathetically said: "I imagine it's been rough for you all".

"Very," Faragonda noted sadly. "We've lost good people on the way. But at least now that you're all here, it looks like there will be an end to all this".

"Don't celebrate too soon," Griffin warned. "They may not be able to create new troops, but I know for a fact they created a lot in the time we were in Cloud Tower. Now, I'm not sure how many you've managed to kill so far, but I suspect there's still a lot of the creatures left".

"Well, in that case I should get back to my project," Palladium said. "Professor Bittersmoke, I'd like your help. We're trying to create a weapon against the monsters and I'd like your input on some of our ideas".

"I'll be happy to help," Nash replied and followed the elf. "I also know a couple of students that would be able to assist".

"Excellent. Just take it up with Saladin and Cordatorta, they're the ones organising everything at the moment," the elf replied.

As the witches were given their duties in the defence of Alfea, Stella and Musa walked over to Flora and Techna.

"So, how was it?" Techna asked.

"It went tots well most of the time," Stella replied. "We even managed to, like, find Riven. But... We ended up having to leave Bloom and Sky behind".

Techna's expression changed to one of shock, while Flora asked: "What happened?"

"We got separated during the battle and Sky didn't want them to get through the portal," Stella replied. "So he, like, ordered us to get through while saying he had a plan. And now, we have no idea what happened to them".

"Sadly, it may have been for the best," Flora said. "Trying to keep the enemies out of Alfea while attempting to get Bloom and Sky through could easily have been very costly. Plus, Sky is an accomplished Red Fountain student. I have confidence in his abilities".

"Well, let's hope for the best then," Musa said.

Meanwhile, Saladin and Cordatorta was receiving a report from the newly arrived Belisma.

"What happened?" Saladin started by asking.

"Nothing," Belisma replied. "Absolutely nothing. Didn't see so much as the fleeting outline of one of those ghastly bogeymen".

"Strange," Menefer mumbled. "That could mean that they're running low on minions. Either that or they're ordering their troops to group together in preparation for an assault".

"Well, in that case we should start preparing for a siege," Cordatorta said. "We can't let those three conquer us and by extension the country". After a moment, he added in a somewhat dramatic tone: "It would be tragic".

Belisma and Saladin stared at him for a few seconds, before Belisma replied in a flabbergasted tone: "But of course it would be tragic. It could hardly be anything else".

...

Bloom sighed and sat down on a large rock. Sky turned and noticed how deflated she looked. Her shoulders were sagging, she put no energy in sitting upright and her expression was as joyless as could be.

"You... Okay?" Sky asked, although he felt the answer was obvious. After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, he added: "We should probably get going".

"Why?" Bloom asked. "So we can get back to Alfea just in time to see people die again?"

"Ehm... No, that would not... Be the point," Sky said, unsure of what to say. "We could go back... You know, to help the others. And stuff".

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Bloom asked sourly. "I can't do anything. I can't use magic, I can't fight, I can't do anything. I am completely out of my league. I was convinced I could actually do something, that I could fight back against the witches, but both my attempts at recovering the dragonflame have so far been complete fiascos".

"Well... The Cloud Tower mission was otherwise successful," Sky tried.

"Right. And what did I do on that trip?" Bloom asked.

"Ehm... Well... You..." Sky said slowly, trying to drag things out until he could come up with something.

"Nothing," the redhead finally answered for him. "I didn't do anything. Actually, wait, I did do something. I made sure to not get in the way and then I lead you into a trap. So hurray for me".

"What... Exactly brought this line of thinking on?" Sky asked confused.

"Had time to think now that we're not running for our lives," Bloom muttered. "And it hit me just how little I've done. Ever since I lost my dragonflame, I've been dead weight".

"You know... Your friend Stella also feels superfluous at times," Sky said. "There's really only so much you can do with lasers, while you're other friends have some very versatile knacks".

"Your point?" Bloom asked.

"My point is... I guess it is that even when Stella feels useless, she just keeps looking for a way to be helpful," Sky replied. "And you don't need magic to be helpful. I've never been a magi".

"But you are a trained warrior," Bloom pointed out.

"Sure I am," Sky said. "But I didn't start out like that. I had to train myself. And maybe you just need some time to figure out how you can help. There's nothing wrong with that".

Bloom stared at her feet for a bit before asking: "You really think so?"

"Yeah. Now let's get moving before any of those creatures find us," Sky said. "We still have a lot of ground to cover".

"You're right I guess," Bloom said with a weak smile while getting up from the rock. "I guess I... Did you hear something?"

Sky focused on their surroundings for a moment before saying: "Not really, no. What did you hear?"

"A voice. It was calling me," the redhead explained. "Maybe I just misheard something. Let's keep moving".

...

Darcy rubbed her temples as she studied the animated map of Magicalis. Dark splotches representing their army moved about on its surface.

"So, any more brilliant ideas in that brain of yours?" Icy asked venomously.

The dirty blonde witch rolled her eyes and replied: "As a matter of fact, there is". She pointed at the map and said: "I ordered all troops we had stationed in and around this part of Magicalis to join up with the troops we had patrolling this area. My plan is to attack Alfea with the remnants of the previous attack and besiege them until reinforcements arrive. Hopefully, the sheer weight of numbers will break them".

"And if it doesn't?" Stormy asked.

Darcy glared at the map before quietly adding: "Let's just focus on the task at hand".

...

"Alright," Saladin began. He and the rest of the staff had gathered in Faragonda's office. "Thanks to the reinforcements from the witches, we have been able to set up more defensive positions. This should give us added flexibility. Just like last time, our major concern is the lack of air forces. Therefore, I have reinforced out anti-air groups as much as possible, in order to assist what remains of our air forces. I have also sent several students with knacks or experience relating to construction, artificing, chemistry and such, to assist Palladium and the others around the clock in constructing an efficient counter to the Army of Darkness".

"Any possibility of us trying to figure out where Bloom and Sky are?" Faragonda asked.

"Unfortunately, any such attempt will be far too risky," Menefer replied. "If an army is marching at our gates as we suspect, there's too much of a risk that any scouts we send out will run straight into them. No, any scouting mission will have to wait until after the assault has been broken".

"Very well. I trust your judgement on this," Faragonda said.

"Next order of business are supplies," Saladin continued. "Now, SeFogelia reported that..." He was interrupted as an alarm went off.

"Oh, the alarm system is working," Palladium happily noted. "That's good".

"Alright, enough chit chat," Saladin commanded. "Everyone. To your posts".

As the teachers hurried into the courtyard, the outer wall exploded as several berserkers bashed through, howling and snarling.

Projectiles and spells slammed into the horde, grenades fell from the skies, dragon fire illuminated the plaza and the front lines collided.

Riven danced around the clumsy blow from a dark warrior, cutting its head off with a dramatic flourish. "So glad to have my weapon back," he noted, before ending another horror with a swing of his blade.

A witch screamed as the jagged blade of a dark warrior dug into her leg. She fell whimpering to the ground, a pool of blood slowly spreading under her as the warrior got ready to finish the job. It was interrupted when Knut jumped at it, folding it like a harmonica by smashing it with both of his hands.

"GET HER TO A MEDIC!" he bellowed to an unharmed student, before he turned to keep the monsters away from the temporarily open spot in their defences.

Griffin calmly marched forward and concentrated. Wind started to gather around her, before intensifying into a miniature tornado. The gangly headmistress surged forward, riding inside the tornado, which ripped the monsters from the ground and hurled them all willy-nilly. A berserker noticed her and tried to smash her, managing only to hit the ground and monsters that were where griffin had been seconds ago.

Brandon took a step back as several dark warriors charged him, his blade cutting through them with ease. "Is it just me, or are they just a tad bit sluggish today?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe they haven't had their morning coffee yet," Stella suggested, letting loose another series of burning lasers.

...

"There we go," Sky wheezed as he finally managed to ignite the wood and dry leaves he had collected. "Also, note to self. Never, ever forget to bring a lighter ever again".

"So, do you think it's safe?" Bloom asked. "I mean, aren't we kinda visible like this?"

"Maybe," Sky replied. "But we need to keep ourselves warm. Spring has barely set in and we haven't got any blankets".

"So die from monsters or die from the cold," Bloom stated.

"Well... Yeah, but the monsters are only a possibility," Sky pointed out. "Whereas it being cold as Omega is a guarantee". He stoked the fire and said: "You get some rest now. I'll keep watch".

"You sure that's a good idea?" Bloom asked. "I mean, won't you be tired tomorrow?".

"Of course I will be tired tomorrow," Sky admitted. "But I'm trained to handle it-"

"Right. Whereas I'm just a civie," Bloom dourly mumbled.

"So... You want to stay up all night and get no sleep?" Sky asked a bit confused.

Bloom seemed to mull it over for a moment before admitting: "Okay. Maybe just being dead weight can have advantages". She lay down on the grass using her arms as a pillow while saying: "Goodnight Sky".

"Goodnight Bloom," Sky replied, putting some more wood on the fire.

...

"Keep that light up," Saladin ordered Stella and several other students with similar abilities. "Our artillery needs to be able to see to take out priority targets".

Night had fallen, but the creature's assault had not abated. The defenders had given up the courtyard, now instead defending the school itself at the doors and windows.

Not far away, a berserker suddenly flew into the air, before smashing into the abominations below with a considerable impact. Faragonda took a deep breath, sweat, dirt and blood staining her dress, before she focused her magic again.

On the roof, Xanti fired grenade after grenade at the throng of monsters in the courtyard, every explosive ripping monstrosities to shreds. There was a whush and suddenly one of the other artillerists was ripped into the air by a raider and hurled screaming into the horde of horrors below. The screaming quickly ceased.

In the air, Avalon shone like a star, trying to help the remaining dragonriders and aircyclists spot the elusive raiders that were greatly aided by the cover of darkness. He looked down on the ground and saw one of the berserkers getting close to an artillery position that had run out of ammunition. He focused and dived, as the abominable titan below raised its fists to destroy the people on the roof. He held his sword with both hands, folded his wings and plunged into the beast's back, penetrating its hide and diving straight through it like a spear. He burst out the other side and the berserker fell back with a howl, crushing it allies beneath its massive bulk.

A dark warrior tried jumping in through an open window, but the walls surrounding it smashed it like a guillotine. Griselda opened the window again, patiently awaiting the next horror who would try to get in that way.

Flora hurled more seeds at the entrance, large spiky vines growing with incredible speed to kill the twisted minions.

"You know, at least we don't have to fight that many an once now," Brandon noted, plunging his blade into one of the creatures that were trying to get in through a window.

"Maybe. I just hope the artillery can keep the dark berserkers away," Flora noted. "We will have a hard time avoiding a roof collapsing on us".

"Let's hope roof dodging won't become necessary," Brandon replied, readying himself for his next opponent.

Musa fired several blasts of sound at her opponents. The western part of the school had been demolished by one of the larger horrors, allowing large amounts of creatures to get in that way. She had been assigned with some others to assist Zarathustra in holding the monsters back. Several of them started smoking and simply dropped to the ground, as Zarathustra forced positive emotions on them, which was completely anathema to the dark beings. Musa sighed, her limps were aching and she felt like she could sleep on anything given the chance, not helped by the wounds she had gotten from close encounters with the monsters.. She forced herself to focus and hurled several creatures back with another blast of sound.

"Alright, that's one down," Belisma noted as the grenade she had fired hit the berserker, splitting its torso open. She scouted the area, listened to the heavy thumps of berserkers, the screeching of raiders, the clang of weapons, the noise of warriors engaging the students and sighed: "No idea how many to go".

And the battle raged on into the night.

...

Bloom yawned as Sky gently shook her. "What's up?" she groggily asked.  
"The sun," Sky replied. "We got daylight, so we better get going".

"Right, sounds sensible," Bloom sleepily noted. She got up, stretched and asked: "So, how far away is Alfea?"

"Hard to say," Sky replied. "I think we can make it back today if we're hurry up".

As the two of them resumed their trek through the wilds, Sky asked: "So, slept well?"

"As well as I could, given the circumstances," the redhead replied. "The ground has never been a particularly good bed".

"Oh, I agree," Sky replied. "One thing I really do miss about being back home is the big bed I had with a soft mattress and silky sheets. The beds at Red Fountain are better than ground, I'll admit that, but they're also... Kinda lumpy".

"At least that's not an issue at Alfea," Bloom said. She looked contemplative for a moment before saying: "I am pretty sure I dreamt something".

"Like what?" the blond prince asked.

"That's the problem. I know I forgot something, I just can't remember what it is," Bloom groaned. "It's so annoying".

"I know that feeling," Sky said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Let's see," Bloom said with a look of deep focus. "I... I ran into... I was in a... There was..." She emitted a sound of frustration.

"You okay?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second. I'll remember it," the redhead said determinedly.

"It's just a dream," Sky continued. "Is it really that important?"  
"For some reason, I get the feeling that it was," Bloom said. "Someone... Someone was saying my name... Calling me".

"Like your ghostly sister?" Sky asked.

Bloom's face lit up and she exclaimed: "That's it! Daphne was in my dream".

"Huh. I guess it was important then," Sky noted. "So, what did your sister want?"

Bloom opened her mouth as if to say something, before deflating and saying in a sad voice: "I can't remember".

"Oh. Sucks," Sky said sympathetically.

"I just wish I could visit her in person," Bloom groaned. "Then I wouldn't have to rely on being able to remember a stupid dream".

Sky rubbed his chin for a moment, before asking: "Where did you say she hung out again?"

"Besides the castle in Domino?" Bloom asked. "Lake Roccaluce".

"Right. Lake Roccaluce," Sky repeated as if remembering something. "That's actually not that far from here".

"It isn't?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Nope," the blond prince replied.

"Hey, can we go there?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, why not," Sky replied. "It's close to the path we have to take to get back to Alfea anyway and if she can give you a hint as to how you can get your dragonflame back, that would just be a plus, right?"  
"Thanks Sky," Bloom said earnestly. "My family may not have found a way to fight dragonflames, but if we're lucky, maybe they found a way to recover them".

...

With a roar, Avalon swung his blade, a golden light scything through the approaching horrors. Seeing that he had a break from the fighting, he took a moment to survey the situation. He had been ordered to protect the artillery and anti-air positions on the school's rooftops, ever since the Army of Darkness had managed to break in. Several sections of the castle had been given up to the advancing horde, the defensive lines had been tightened and withdrawn as more people were injured, worn out or killed. This meant that the positions on the roof, vital for taking out berserkers and keeping the raiders at bay, were under constant risk of being attacked by ground forces making their way up the stairs.

Despite the presence of several powerful magi, among them the leaders of the three schools, the sheer weight of the enemy horde meant that they were starting to tire out. It was even worse with the students and volunteers, many close to or having already fainted from fighting through the night. The monsters were relentless in the assault, continuously attacking at all time. Despite this, Avalon found reason to be hopeful. The sheer number of monsters killed, abominations that could not be so easily replaced now that the witches were freed, meant that the three usurpers would have considerably weakened their army in their attack on Alfea.

Avalon was reeled out of his pondering and back to the battle when he noticed that another wave of dark warriors and creepers were rushing the roof. He focused, ignoring the ache and soreness of his muscles and mind, and got ready to face the enemy head on. With a roar, Avalon swung his blade.

Several floors below, Faragonda focused her powers and crushed several attacking horrors against the far wall. By her side were other students ready to hold off the onslaught, though most of them looked ready to faint on the spot.

As they got ready to face the next wave, Timmy came running up to the headmistress and asked: "Where's the closest stairway?"

"Down that hall," Faragonda said while pointing in the direction of several incoming dark warriors. "But I think you might find it difficult getting there".

"No. Honestly I don't," Knut said as he marched up to the defence line. His body was marked with several gruesome looking wounds, he was missing an ear, several of his fingers on his right hand were reduced to stumps and what looked kinda like an aerial bomb was slung over his shoulder. Behind him was Palladium and DuFour.

"Thanks for the directions," the ogre continued gratefully. "But we can't sit around and wait for you to handle these guys. No offence".

"None taken," Faragonda replied.

Knut stared ahead at the incoming horde, roared and charged them, his muscular bulk crushing them underfoot. DuFour and Palladium quickly followed, using their respective means to finish off stragglers. They broke through the attacking horde and rushed up the staircase. Knut reached the top first and smashed open the door, just in time to be blinded by a sharp light. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted, just in time to witness a dozen dark warriors falling over, their bodies cleanly bisected.

"Ah, Knut. You seem to have brought a device of sorts," Avalon noted loudly to be heard over the shots being fired.

"Indeed. We might have finished a weapon capable of defeating these things," Palladium said as he squeezed by the ogre. "Or it might be a dud. We'll need to test it to find out".

Avalon gestured towards the horde swarming the courtyard and said: "There's plenty of targets to choose from".

"Yeah... We know," DuFour said in a drained voice. "Been working all night because of them".

"As have we all," Avalon replied.

"So if you're here, who's assisting Cordatorta?" Knut asked.

"Professor Wizgiz," Avalon stated matter-of-factly and pointed to the sky.

The three looked up to see an emerald dragon burn incoming raiders to ash.

"Huh, would you look at that," Palladium said slightly surprised. He turned to Avalon and continued with: "Now, we were told by headmaster Saladin that you had a launcher up here capable of launching this. We used one of Red Fountain's heavy shells to make it, so the weapon platform is kinda needed to make it detonate".

"The heavy launcher?" Avalon asked. "We abandoned that thing on the eastern roof after we ran out of heavy shells".

"Then we need to get to the eastern roof," Palladium stated. "Knut, would you mind leading the way?"

"Not at all," Knut replied with a slightly bloodthirsty grin before heading off.

"Best of luck. I'll stay here and keep the area as secure as possible," Avalon stated. "Though be warned, once you're off the central roof, we won't be able to keep you completely clear of raiders".

"We'll keep that in mind," Palladium replied as he and DuFour hurried to keep up with the ogre. The three of them carefully marched across the roof, which had gotten several holes in it from the battle. Despite his bulk and extra weight, Knut proved surprisingly capable of evading weak sections to avoid.

As they crossed, they heard screeching in the air and saw several raiders dive for them. In response, Palladium concentrated, and as the raiders were just about to charge into the group, he let loose a purifying pulse that eradicated the attackers.

"At least they give you ample warning with their screeching," the elf noted.

"Yeah. Now let's get going before the next wave hits," Knut added before the group moved on. A few minutes later, with only a few more clashes with the dark creatures, they reached the V10 Heavy Launcher Weapon Platform, the only one the people of Red Fountain had managed to bring. It had been stocked in one of the vessels and Saladin had made sure it had been installed on the roof as quickly as possible. Ammunition had been limited, but every shot had been powerful enough to tear through both berserkers and anything else that was close by.

Quickly, Knut slid the shell into the proper socket while DuFour hurried to the controls.

"It's been turned off," she stated. "Give me a moment and I'll have it up and running".

"Ehm... I don't think he'll give us a moment," Palladium nervously said and pointed. A berserker had noted them and the abominable titan strode towards them across the monster-infested courtyard.

"I'll distract it," Knut said, heading away from the launcher.

"Wait, I'll help," Palladium said as he followed the ogre. "DuFour, once the weapon is ready, just launch the shell into the throng. It should do very little, if any, property damage".

"Right," DuFour replied.

As the ogre and the elf hurried along the roof, Knut asked: "Think you can just make that thing go poof like the others?"

"No. That may be just a bit more than I can handle," Palladium admitted. "But I'm pretty sure this will hurt it". He launched a pulse of cleansing energy at the twisted colossus, scorching away layers of obsidian skin and earning him its undivided attention causing it to change course.

"Alright, if we can keep running along the roof, we should be able to keep him away from DuFour," Palladium stated while eyeing the berserker.

"Only problem is, we can't run along," Knut noted and pointed ahead. Swarming towards them was hordes of dark warriors and creepers. Above them, raiders started to circle.

"You think we can charge through?" Palladium asked.

"No. The roof is too unstable," Knut replied. "If you hold off the raiders, I'll do my best to keep the walking ones away as long as possible".

"Right... Sounds like a plan," Palladium replied. Suddenly the roof shook, and a massive dark hand grabbed its edge as the berserker lifted itself up.

"Oh, right. That guy," Palladium said. "However did I forget about him?"

"Dunno. Get ready," Knut said, lifting his fists.

The raiders went into a screeching dive, the berserker raised its other hand to pummel them and the horde of warriors and creepers were meters away from washing over them.

For the two of them. the world seemed to stand still.

And then with a whoosh, the weapon platform launched the bomb. It arced through the air and smashed into the courtyard, where it detonated with a flash. A pulse of grey light washed forth, obliterating the Army of Darkness. The radiance stretched until it covered the entire school. And then it faded.

Not a single abomination remained in Alfea.

After a moment of absolute silence, people started peeking out through windows, doors and fallen walls.

In the distance, what few monsters remained pulled back into the forest.

First there was stunned silence. And then the cheering started. Students and civilians cried and yelled. People hugged, kissed or just lay down to finally get some sleep.

"We did it," Palladium said in quiet awe, before he broke into a huge smile and yelled: "IT WORKED! IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" With completely unrestrained glee, the elf started happily dancing around the ogre, who looked pretty satisfied with himself.

"Alright. Good job," DuFour said in an exhausted voice as she walked by them. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll go to my room and faint a little".

Down below, people spilled out into the yard and engaged in an impromptu celebration.

...

Darcy, Icy and Stormy glared at the map, where what had once been a black spot covering all of Alfea was now a few inky dots hastily moving away.

Stormy stared, mouth agape and eyes wide, Icy looked like she was trying to set the map on fire with her mind while her fingers dug into the table and Darcy was wearing a completely unreadable stone face.

After minutes of staring in silence, Darcy quietly declared: "Alright. That's it". She focused for a moment, before she continued with: "I've called back all that remains of the Army of Darkness. All the border guards, all the patrols, all the ones occupying Red Fountain and Magicalis. All of them will be coming here soon".

"Here? Why?" Icy asked in surprise, anger momentarily forgotten.

"Because it is obvious to me that our army is incapable of handling this job without oversight," Darcy replied as she started walking out of the room. "I'll be leading the next attack personally".

"Hmm, you know what?" Icy said as she started following. "I actually like that idea".

"But won't we be a bit... Vulnerable out there?" Stormy asked as she followed the two others.

"We have the dragonflame," Icy replied. "No one can match our power. They will rue this day and rue it hard".

...

As the people celebrated, the air forces landed outside the school. Slowly, Cordatorta got out of his dragon's saddle, his left side bleeding profusely from a close encounter with a raider.

"Are you okay?" Zarathustra asked as she saw the wounded dragonmaster make his way towards the hospital wing.

Cordatorta eyed his wound for a moment, before he with quiet stoicism admitted: "It stings a bit". Then he moved on, leaving a very nonplussed Zathustra behind.

In another end of the courtyard, Saladin and Faragonda eyed the partying, which Musa and other musicians were now adding music to.

"They do realise that it isn't over until those three have been dealt with?" Saladin asked.

"Ah, let them have their moment you party pooper," Griffin said cheerfully as she walked past the two. "We've won for now, and after everything, we need to relax. We can go back to standing on the walls and fearing for our existence once we let loose a bit".

Saladin looked quite miffed at the comment.

"She does have a point," Faragonda admitted, causing Saladin to exclaim: "Don't you start too!"

In another end of the courtyard, Brandon sat down on the soft grass and leaned against the wall. He was marked by several bruises and scrapes.

"So, how long did it, like, take until the entirety of Red Fountain knew about you and Sky?" Stella asked as she sat down beside him. She too was marked by the preceding battle with wounds and minor injuries.

"Three days," Brandon said. "I know. I was surprised it took that long too".

"Oh," Stella replied. "So, are you, like, even trying to keep it secret any longer?"

"Not at all," Brandon replied.

After a moment, Stella asked: "Does that... Does that mean we can start dating and such again? I kinda missed that. Missed it a lot in fact".

"Once we're done fighting for our lives, sure," Brandon replied. "I'll admit that the worst part about this whole masquerade was staying away from you".

"I know. But it would have tots complicated things if people thought I was, like, dating prince Sky," Stella replied. "I guess him completely screwing up was good for something".

"Yeah. I guess," Brandon replied. "I hope he's okay".

"I miss him too. Him and Bloom," Stella replied. "Do you think they got out?"

"I trust Sky," Brandon replied. "If he said he had a plan, he had one. Whether or not it was successful... Well, hard to say. I mean, its only been a day since we separated,. They could still be on their way".

"Hey, lovebirds," Techna called. "Somebody's brought alcohol".

"You know, sounds perfect," Brandon said as he got up. "I could definitely use a drink".

"Yeah, me too," Stella replied. The two of them walked into the happy crowd, hand in hand.

...

"Well, here we are," Sky said. "Lake Roccaluce".

In front of them was a massive lake, surrounded on all sides by the pine-trees of the area. A stream gently flowed into the lake and small insects darted around on its surface. On one side of the lake was a massive compound decorated with the butterfly-mask insignia of the nymphs. They had checked the building before heading down to the waters, but everything indicated that the personnel had evacuated.

"Alright then," Bloom said and took a couple of steps into the water. She took a deep breath and called out: "Daphne? Can you hear me? It's me, Bloom".


	25. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 25: The Calm before the Storm

Bloom stared across the waters, biting her lips. She was unsure how to make Daphne appear. Was she supposed to yell some more? Dive into the lake? Perform a song and dance number? It suddenly occurred to the redhead that she had absolutely no idea how one would go about contacting a ghost, not that the ability to do so had ever been relevant before that point. She glanced at Sky who was still standing on dry ground. The blond prince just shrugged, apparently as clueless as the redhead. She returned her attention to the lake and called again: "Daphne, it's me, Bloom. I need your help. Please, sister, I really need your help".

Another moment of silence, then a light manifested deep beneath the lake's surface. It shone like the sun and illuminated the bottom of the lake, revealing rocks, sand, plants and fish as it slowly rose. Soundlessly, the shining orb rose from the waters and manifested into the radiant form of Daphne.

"Bloom. We meet again," she happily said. "I hoped you'd come visit me sooner, but I suppose you've been busy. I hope I didn't interrupt anything, but I sensed you were nearby and tried to call you here". She looked around, taking in the sights around her. "Everything is so quiet now," she noted. "Last time I rose from the waters, this place was full of life. Little sister, whatever happened during my sleep?"

"Right, that," Bloom replied. "We never did get a chance to tell you, back when we met on Domino. It's quite the story".

"Please, do tell," the ghost said with a gesture.

"Well, there are these three witches," Bloom started. "They've basically declared war on the country. They stole my dragonflame and used it to conjure some twisted horde of creatures called the Army of Darkness. Everyone's fallen back to Alfea and me and Sky are only out here because we got separated from the others while getting the other witches out of Cloud Tower".

The ghost's eyes went wide with shock, before she said: "Oh my. So much has happened. And in such short time. No wonder you didn't come visiting as soon as possible. I apologise, but when you sleep as much as I do, you tend to miss things. But there is one part of your tale that doesn't ring true". Daphne rubbed her chin, before floating over to Bloom. She placed a finger on the redhead's forehead and Bloom felt a tingling sensation dance through her body. "Well, I can tell you one thing for sure," Daphne declared. "As I suspected, you have not lost your dragonflame".

Bloom stared at her sister for several silent seconds before she exclaimed: "Wait, what?"

"You haven't lost your dragonflame," Daphne replied. "It's still part of your essence. As it should be. Taking a dragonflame from a living being is very hard, maybe even impossible. I don't even know of magic capable of doing so. Only death can separate it from you. That or you freely giving it up".

"But... This doesn't make sense," Bloom said completely confused. "If they didn't take the dragonflame, how did they become so powerful? How did they create their army?"

"I sensed that your energy is low," Daphne explained. "I suspect that they drained you of the energy your dragonflame had already absorbed. Having this power gives you great reservoirs of magic, reservoirs that these witches completely drained. But that energy is finite. If they have used it like you say, I suspect they may soon find themselves running out".

"But... No, it still doesn't make sense," Bloom insisted. "If I didn't lose my dragonflame, why doesn't my magic work?"

"Bloom, you're magical by birth," Daphne explained. "It's not your dragonflame that makes you magical, it merely empowers you. You're a magi by birth and as far as I know, nothing can take that away from you".

"But... But I haven't been able to cast a spell since they drained me," Bloom continued insisted.

"And how have you been feeling since then?" Daphne asked.

"Sad and drained, mostly," Bloom said. "I might also have been just a teensy little bit hopeless about it all".

"Bloom, you are a fairy," Daphne said. "You draw on your powers through happiness, joy, love and such. Being sad and depressed is the antitheses of fairy magic. If you have allowed yourself to sink into gloom, of course you can't get in touch with your powers".

"You mean... I did this to myself?" Bloom asked.

"I wouldn't say it like that, little sis. Sounds too much like putting blame on you," Daphne continued. "Being a fairy does not make you immune to feeling sad or angry. Being a fairy does not make you obligated to be less human. But those emotions do weaken your magic, and when you're consumed by it, your magic disappears in its entirety. But if you allow yourself to be joyful again, your magic will return".

"Really?" Bloom asked surprised.

"Really," Daphne replied. "Though do keep in mind that this will not mean you will instantly return to your former power. You have still been drained of energy and it will take time to recover from that. But allowing yourself to feel joyful again will help speed up your recovery".

Bloom stared at her hand and focused. She tried pushing all the terror, trouble and tragedy of the last couple of weeks away, tried thinking back to the good times. The trips with her friends and family, the parties, the fun times, the good times. She felt warmth spread in her as she remembered those fond memories and a smile formed on her lips. Suddenly a flame ignited in her hands and both Bloom and Sky gasped in awe.

"You are who you are, Bloom," Daphne said comfortingly, eyeing the flame. "And nobody can ever take that away from you".

"This is... I thought... I was..." Bloom stuttered, tears in her eyes. She looked up at her ghostly sister, not knowing what to say.

Daphne smiled and enveloped Bloom in her arms in the closest thing to a hug the ghost could give. "I know little sis. I know," she said calmly, before floating away from her. "I will return to my sleep. If you ever need my help, you know where to find me. I wish I could help more, but as a ghost, my options are limited".

"I understand," Bloom said in quiet gratitude. "Thank you. For everything".

"Come back as soon as you can," Daphne said, slowly sinking into the waters. "And best of luck. I imagine trying times are ahead, but keep your hope alive and you will see the other end". And then, she was gone.

Bloom walked back to the coast, letting a surge of heat dry her wet legs. She stood on the grass in silence, staring at nothing.

"So, how do you feel?" Sky asked.

"Fantastic," Bloom said quietly. After a moment, she added: "Come. We have to get back to Alfea".

"Good idea," Sky said as the two of them headed off. After a moment of walking, the blond prince added: "That's a pretty amazing sister you got there".

"Yeah. She is," Bloom replied, a smile on her lips and a joyful spark in her eyes.

...

At Alfea, repairs were being made. Mostly, people were focusing on raising new walls or blocking unwanted entry points, figuring the collapsed sections could be rebuilt afterwards.

At what remained of the main door, Griffin stood and scouted around.

"So, everything well, Miss Griffin?" Palladium asked as he exited the castle.

"Somewhat," Griffin said. "Now that the partying has simmered down, the truth seems to have set in. The war is not over and that's got everyone in a funk again".

"Yeah, I know," Palladium replied. "Hopefully, we'll be over this horrible ordeal soon enough".

"By the way, I'm curious," Griffin continued. "What exactly was that thing you used yesterday?"

"The thing we used to clear out Alfea?" Palladium started. "It was... Hmm, well, have you ever heard about alchemical bombs?"

"I think Nash mentioned it once or twice, but it's really not my field," Griffin replied.

"Right then, let's see. How best to explain it," the elf mumbled. "An alchemical bomb is a... Well, obviously it is a bomb. And it's loaded with alchemy". He sighed and said: "Alright, that much was obvious. Let me try again. As you know, alchemy is the art of using the magic in organic material, usual for consumption, right? Well, alchemy bombs are artefacts that, if you will, consumes the loaded potions as fuel and spreads the effect in a couple of meters radius. Was a popular weapon until the ability to mass-produce more conventional explosives came about. They do still see some use however. With me so far?"

"I think so, yes," Griffin said.

"Right. So what we tried to do was scaling the concept up," Palladium explained. "We used a heavy shell as a base and then converted it into a big alchemical bomb. Usually, they are about the size of your average hand grenade. Then, thanks to information he got from Zarathustra, Nash got the idea of loading the thing with pepup, an elixir used to counter depression".

"So, what you basically did was bombard the entire school with happy thoughts?" Griffin asked incredulously.

"Exactly," Palladium replied. "It's anathema to these dark beings. Zarathustra can kill them by forcing positive thinking on them and when completely bathed in it, as they were thanks to our little experiment, they completely cease to be. It might also have contributed a bit to the excited mood afterwards".

Griffin stared at him for a bit, before breaking out in laughter. It took her a while to compose herself, and when she did, she said: "That's the best thing ever. Palladium, you just made my day. Bombarding the school with happy juice until the monsters go away, that's hilarious. That's stuff I'd expect out of a cartoon for kids or something".

"Maybe. But it worked," Palladium mirthfully pointed out.

"Right. Can't argue with the results," Griffin chuckled. "Any chance of repeating the success?"

"It's going to be a little difficult, since we don't have any more heavy shells," Palladium said. "But DuFour is converting some of the lesser shells into alchemical grenades and she is also looking into the possibility of making a heavy one from scratch. But we might not have the time for it".

"Alright. Still, it does give us a better shot at winning," Griffin said. "Ah, there they are".

Flora and Lucy walked up to them. "You sent a messenger for us," the brunette stated.

"Indeed. I have good news for you," Griffin said.

"Well, that's sorely needed around here," Lucy grumbled.

"So I imagine," Griffin replied. "Before we left Cloud Tower, I managed to grab an envelope I had planned to send to Alfea, before the mail service stopped. Mostly due to the rampaging horde of abominable fiends. Anyway, the letter contained all of Mirta's medical data".

After a moment's silence, a stunned Lucy asked: "You mean that...?"

"Wizgiz is on it as we speak," Griffin said. "Come, I'll lead you to him. Goodbye, Mr. Palladium".

"Good day to you, Miss Griffin," Palladium replied politely.

"Now, this may be obvious, but don't disturb him. It's a very delicate process," Griffin advised as she led them into the hospital wing.  
There stood Wizgiz, concentration etched in every facet of his face, as he concentrated on the work before him. So far, the Mirta pumpkin had been shaped into an almost recognisable human shape. As the group looked on, hair grew out, eyes formed, skin and flesh shifted and generic blue clothes manifested over her body.

Finally, he finished. The leprechaun wiped the sweat of his brow and said: "Nurse. Give her a quick examination, so we're sure I didn't forget anything".

Ophelia touched the confused looking girl's head and after a moment of concentration, she said: "Everything's there".

"Still got it," Wizgiz declared. "Now, Mirta was it? How are ye feeling?"

Flora and Lucy both stared as Mirta slowly moved her arms, looking around. She didn't look entirely like herself. Her freckles were gone, her hair was the wrong shade and she seemed a little bit too tall.

"I feel... Fine," Mirta said slowly, her voice a couple of octaves too light. "But not entirely... Myself".

"No surprise there, lassie," Wizgiz continued. "But in due time, yer own magic should start adjusting ye. Give it a week or two and ye'll be yerself again".

"Right," Mirta said, slowly moving her body. "It's so weird... Being a human again".

"Well, ye'll probably feel like that for a day or two. Yer were a pumpkin for a couple of months after all," the leprechaun continued. "My biggest worry is whether or not ye managed to imprint all your memories before the transformation. But only time will show that". He turned to the stumped Lucy and Flora, saying: "Well, go on lassies. I imagine the two of you have been missing her".

"Oh, hi," Mirta weakly said as she finally noticed them. "How are you?"

Wordlessly, the brunette and the gangly witch jumped her, the two of them enveloping the newly transformed girl in a tearful double embrace.

"I missed you".

"I was so worried".

"Are you okay".

"You must have been so lonely".

"Was completely out of it".

"Never realised how much you meant to me".

"That's very nice of you two to say," Mirta said, struggling a bit to breathe. "Also, overwhelming. Could you two please loosen your grip a bit?" As the two tearful girls let her go, the redhead witch said: "But I am happy to see both of you again. It has actually been pretty lonely in there". Her smile faltered and she asked: "What's been happening? I felt dark energy in the air several times".

Flora and Lucy shared at glance, before the brunette said: "Mirta, things have gotten very serious in your absence".

...

"Oh no," Bloom said quietly and stared ahead. Before her and Sky lay the city of Magicalis. But whereas Bloom remembered it as a lively city, bustling with people, it was now quiet as the grave. Windows were smashed, doors torn off and there was considerable evidence of widespread theft and looting.

"The witches must have sent their minions to raid the place," Sky concluded. "Food and other supplies seems to be missing. Though I do imagine some of it was also brought to Alfea when some of the civilians fled there".

"Things won't ever be the same again, will they?" Bloom questioned as they walked down the empty streets, trash carried by the wind flying by.

"Nothing is ever the same," Sky replied. "But we'll get through it none the less. Just you wait and see. Once we've beaten those three into the ground, Magicalis will be restored".

They rounded a corner and stopped when they saw a gruesome sight before them. Bullet holes filled the walls and scattered about was the gory remains of some of the people that had tried to defend the city.

"I really hope you're right," Bloom continued, eyeing the broken corpses with sadness.

...

Darcy stared out over the balcony of Cloud Tower. Above and below them, hordes of dark creatures had assembled.

"That's... A lot," Stormy said, eyeing the horde.

"A few stragglers have yet to get here, but they can join up with us while we're on the move," Darcy explained. "Plus, I've got a little surprise for you two".

"Oh really? And what would that be," Icy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"During the initial creation of our army, I also added some of our own emotions to the mix," Darcy explained. "And they grew into the most powerful creatures of them all. I've been holding them back until now. No reason to pull out our biggest trump card if less would be enough".

Icy and Stormy eyed each other. "And where are they then?" the white haired witch finally asked.

"Let me call them out," Darcy said and closed her eyes. There was a rumble and the earth split apart as three massive shapes rose from the ground that they had buried themselves in. They were tall, towering above even the berserkers, each walking on six massive legs. Their main body was vaguely arachnid, with glowing red eyes and a set of arms and hands that were in constant movement. Their backs were shaped into grisly looking thrones with menacing spikes. The creatures stomped up to the tower and placed themselves so the three witches could get on.

"I see we get to travel with style," Icy said impressed.

"Indeed. Now, let us move out," Darcy ordered and the entirety of the Army of Darkness started their march towards Alfea.

...

Saladin looked over the courtyard, watching as sandbags and rubble were used to make new barricades.

"How goes the repairs?" Faragonda asked as she walked up beside him.

"We got most of the holes they tore in our walls fixed," Saladin replied. "I just hope we have time enough to set up all the new defensive lines I've planned. If those three attack again, we'll need them".

"Anything else?" the headmistress asked.

"Well, the workshop team is busy converting as many of our shells into alchemical grenades as they can," the warlock continued. "Should give us an edge in any coming conflict. But I worry about our students and the volunteers. Ophelia may have been able to heal them physically, but most of them are suffering from battle fatigue. If this keeps up, it won't matter how many wonder inventions we churn out. They will break and if that happens, well, I'm not sure us from Red Fountain can hold the darkness at bay alone".

"Let us hope it will not come to that," Faragonda said. "With luck, the worst has passed".

"I don't believe that's the case," Menefer insisted. "We've been interviewing the witches. Information has been limited, but what we can conclude is that the usurpers have spread their army all across Magicalis. So I doubt that we've seen the last of them".

The two of them stared at the working people in silence.

"It's always the waiting that gets to me," Saladin admitted. "In combat, there's just the now. Just the focus on surviving. But sitting here, knowing that what's coming will do so no matter what. Always been the worst part".

"I agree," Faragonda added. "But we have no choice but to endure it".

...

In the midst of Melmamora, two undines were busy planting several seeds in some earth that was noticeably darker than the patches around it.

"So, how long did the letter say it would take before the xylith would grow?" one of them asked in their characteristic croaking voice.

"Hmm, I can't remember," the other replied. "I think it was just a couple of months".

"Right," the other replied. "I really hopes this works".

"If not, we'll just report back and she'll come up with something," the other one said reassuringly. "Flora's nice like that. I remember when she first visited and we all... All..."

"What? What is it?" the other asked.

Staring in horror, the first one pointed ahead. Through the swamp's mist marched dozens upon dozens of twisted creatures.

"Oh no. What are they?" the other quietly asked as they hid among the reeds.

"Dunno. I heard from Lusiz that there were weird creatures wandering the area," the first undine replied.

Suddenly, the entire ground shook and three massive beasts marched by, towering above the other horrors. They suddenly stopped while the other monsters continued swarming beneath them.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, Maria?" a voice asked from above. "Kinda hard to hear you over the stomping".

"That's okay," another voice called. "I just wanted to know why we're marching through this stinking bog rather than attacking directly?"

"The bog is foggy and provides us with cover. It should allow us to ambush Alfea from an angle. Hopefully," the first voice above explained. "Alright, enough chatter. We move".

The three beasts started striding along again, leaving massive holes wherever their long legs pierced the soggy ground.

"Did you hear that?" the first undine asked. "Those things are going to attack Alfea".

"We have to warn them," the other undine said. "Should we go get the others?"

"No time," the first one said. "We have to warn them now. I just hope there's a river or something close by. Come on, let's go".

...

"So, any news?" Stella asked as Riven and Brandon returned from their chat with Belisma's scouting team.

"Nothing so far," Brandon said. "But keep in mind that they've only checked the local area. The scouts are going a bit farther away this time".

"That and if Bloom and Sky walking, it'll take them some time to get here," Riven added. "Sky's a bit of a slowpoke".

"They could also be hiding somewhere," Flora suggested. "If the presence of monsters is thicker farther from here, they might be laying low".

Stella groaned and said: "I know. I tots know there's, like, a dozen different explanations for why they're still gone that aren't super bad or anything. I just can't stop worrying that it might be one of the bad ones".

"It's nice to hear you're keeping your cool," Musa dryly added.

"Oh, there's Mirta," Techna suddenly said. Her brows furrowed and she continued with: "At least, I think it is".

"Alright, try to be sensitive, she's been through a lot," Brandon quietly informed Riven.

"Why are you getting on my case?" Riven hissed back, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, is that you Mirta? You look weird today," Techna happily called to the redhead witch.

The two boys stared at the scarred girl.

"See, you should be bothering her with your team mom attitude, not me," Riven said to the facepalming Brandon.

"Yeah, I know," Mirta replied as she and Lucy joined the group. "Mr. Wizgiz had never seen me before, so he could only work from my medical profile. He says I should be normal in a couple of weeks".

"So, what are ya all hanging here for?" Lucy asked the gang.

"Hoping that the scouts run into Bloom or Sky," Riven replied. "The worrywarts are about to pop from stress".

"I am not a worrywart," Stella said indignantly.

"I'm just wondering. Whom besides Stella do you consider a worrywart?" Musa asked.

"I am not a worrywart," Stella insisted.

"Well, it can't be you or Flora. You're both cool as ice," Techna said. "So maybe he was referring to Stella and me".

"I. Am. Not. A worrywart," Stella said annoyed.

"Actually, I meant Stella and my friend here. I swear, if he starts about his concerns for their safety again, I might have to kick his shins," Riven explained, causing Brandon to glare at him.

Stella just glowered at the gang, before she asked: "Do I have to remind you people that I can shoot lasers?"

Suddenly, Belisma stormed through the open gates, carrying a big bucket. "Saladin! Saladin!" she called as she evaded the people in the courtyard. "I got important news!"

"Yes, what is it?" Menefer asked with worry in his voice as he made his way to the marksmistress.

"We were out scouting by the nearby stream, when I ran into these two," Belisma explained, holding up the bucket. Seconds later, two undines popped up.

"And what is the problem?" Saladin asked.

"We saw a big army of horrible monsters," one of the undines croaked.

"They were led by these three big evil looking thingies," the other added.  
"And the evil thingies talked about invading Alfea," the first continued.

"As I feared," Saladin mumbled before turning to the people in the yard. "Everyone, to your posts. Set up defensive lines. You there, go to the workshop and get all the alchemical grenades to the roof. You three, close the gate".

All calm in the courtyard was destroyed as everyone hurried to his or her post behind the various barricades. Weapons were drawn, artillery was manned and last minute orders were given. And then, the waiting began.

...

Bloom and Sky walked down the asphalt-covered path, eyeing the broken city around them.

"So, do you think everyone fled to Alfea?" Bloom asked. "I mean, I saw some of the people from Magicalis arrive, but they seemed to be too few in number to be the entire city". She glanced at the remains of a person. Judging from the crater her flattened remains lay in, she had ended up meeting the business end of a dark berserker's fist. "But there aren't enough bodies around here either. So where's the rest?"

"Well, I know there's several communal bunkers under the city," Sky said. "So many have probably fled there, waiting for the signal to come out. I know for a fact that the mayor made it to the bunker under his office soon after it became clear that evacuation would be impossible. Others might have fled to other places. It's hard to say".

They suddenly heard snarling behind them and turned. Four dark warriors stalked out of a nearby alley, their gruesome visages leering at what they seemed to consider prey.

"I hate these things," Sky muttered, drawing his blade.

The twisted creatures charged, various shadowy weapons raised. Sky raised his sword and parried a blow from the first one. A second one tried to jab Sky's exposed stomach with a knife, but the blond prince pulled back, letting his blade fall as he did, chopping the creature's limb off. Another tried to hit him from the other side, but its attack was broken when it caught a fireball to the face, destroying it.

"Thanks," Sky called, parrying another blow.

"No problem," Bloom gasped. "But I may be kinda out of practise".

The blond tried parrying another blow, but the angle of the attack threw him off balance. The now one armed creature jumped forward and tried to grapple him, leaving the prince open for another attack from the two remaining warriors. Sky tensed and right before the creatures struck with their weapons, he swung his entire body around, interposing his hanger-on. He smiled at the satisfactory thump as the dark warriors accidentally buried their weapons in their comrade's back. Sky swung his blade, forcing one of the warriors into an awkward parry. The prince slid his blade along the length of his enemy's weapon and buried it in its chest. The other raised its own weapon, but was flung back when another of Bloom's fireballs caught it in the chest. Sky jumped forward and pierced its head with his blade.

"Phew. Good thing there weren't more of them," Bloom said relieved.

"Yeah. But there could be more in the area," Sky said. "Let's look around for transportation. I want to be back at Alfea as quickly as possible".

...

"So, I've been thinking a bit. A lot actually," Stormy called out loudly to be heard over the stomping of their mounts. The army had moved out of the swamp and was now moving through the woods. "And I hoped you could answer some questions, Darcy".

"Right, what is it?" Darcy asked back.

"I'm just not sure why we're out here?" Stormy questioned. "I mean, even with the dragonflame, aren't we a bit vulnerable?"

"Maybe," Darcy began. "It is a calculated gamble on my part. You see, at this point, the coming battle will determine whether we win or lose. Hiding in the tower won't help. Even with the dragonflame, we won't prevail against the military might of three countries, who might soon get reinforcements. So we add our strength to the assault in order to increase the odds of success in our favour. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Stormy replied. "I guess I'm just getting antsy. I kinda imagined people would just surrender once we summoned the Army of Darkness. Instead, now it's turned into this long, gruesome campaign. I guess I'm just kinda wondering... Is it worth it?"

"What are you talking about?" Icy called. "Of course it will be worth it. We are now taking what should be rightfully ours, and these cretins are trying to deny us that by standing in our way. I will never get why you insist on heaping sympathy on these insignificant maggots".

"Not making me feel better about this," Stormy replied annoyed.

"Look, the thing is, this is how the world works," Darcy explained. "It's all about what you want and how you can get it most efficiently. Sometimes you have a lot of options. Sometimes you don't. And if you really want something, it shouldn't matter what you have to do to get it. If it bothers you, obviously you don't want that thing as much as you thought and then you should rethink what it is you want".

"I guess that makes sense," Stormy muttered uncertainly.

...

Griffin stood by the parapets of the roof, gazing over the school and the forest beyond it.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Faragonda commented as she walked up besides the witch headmistress.

Griffin continued to glare out in the distance, before asking: "Should I have seen this coming?"

"Excuse me?" Faragonda said.

"Those three. Should I have seen this coming?" Griffin repeated. "There were always those rumours going around, but I thought it part of the general gossip. You know how that has a habit of going out of control. And whenever they were caught red-handed, there was always an explanation that seemed much more sensible than those three plotting to take over the country. So I gave them chance after chance. Was I naïve? Should I have had them committed to Lightrock months ago?"

"Griffin, you care for your students and obviously want what is best for them," Faragonda said. "And what is best for a student is rarely getting them institutionalized at the first sign of trouble. No one could have predicted what would happen and assuming the worst is a bad trait in my opinion. You have done well, in my eyes, and I will not judge you by the outcome, when it was by no means an obvious conclusion".

Griffin stared into the cloudy skies above, before replying: "Thanks. That means a lot to me".

Suddenly, an alarm went off and everybody in the school tensed.

"Seems like therapy session is over," Griffin commented.

"Indeed. The calm is over," Faragonda said. "Now comes the storm".


	26. Darkness Falls

Chapter 26: Darkness Falls

Silence reigned over Alfea. Not a word was spoken between the many people, all of them tensely manning their posts. The alarm had been turned off, so only the wind could be heard as it blew through the school.

And then the rumbling began.

"THEY'RE HERE!" a spotter yelled from his rooftop position. "THEY'RE COMING IN FROM THE WEST!"

"YOU HEARD THE MAN!" Saladin yelled. "SHIFT POSITIONS TO FACE WESTWARD!"

In the distance, the monsters made their way between the trees, or in the case of the berserkers, through the trees, casually toppling the younger pines to make way. Above them all, the witches awaited the battle from their gruesome thrones.

"Looks like they saw us coming!" Stormy called.

"Doesn't matter!" Darcy called back. "First wave, attack!"

Hordes of dark warriors and creepers below surged forward, crashing into the walls of the courtyard with tremendous force. The walls began cracking under their assault.

Then the alchemical grenades hit, their grey glow completely annihilating the troops. And just like that, the first wave was destroyed.

"Wait, what just happened?" Stormy asked surprised.

"So that's how they did it," Darcy stated, rubbing her chin. "Well played".

"Hey, an explanation would be appreciated!" Icy called.

"Alchemical grenades!" Darcy yelled back. "Completely destroys our troops! But I know how to handle this! First heavy-wave, destroy that wall! Second wave and first air-wave, attack the artillery positions! Second air-wave, go for the air forces!".

The ever-loyal dark creatures did as commanded. A troop of berserkers and warriors with heavy weapons surged forward. They began bashing the wall, quickly causing several sections to crumble, even as more artillery-fire bombarded them. The warriors quickly died off from even a glancing hit, but the berserkers were capable of taking two to three shots before dying. As the walls crumbled into dust, the remains of the first heavy wave continued their charge towards the awaiting courtyard defenders, followed by air and ground-bound horrors making their way through the hole in Alfea's defences.

"FOCUS ON THE BERSERKERS!" Xanti called out to the artillery positions, which began firing at the approaching giants.

Meanwhile, Cordatorta and the airborne troops under his command engaged the flying horrors. Soon, the battlefield was a complete mess as the lines met and battle was joined.

Riven danced around one warrior's blow before decapitating it. He then parried a swing from another before running it through. "Am I imagining things or are they slow today?" he asked Lucy, who was directing several hornet-like creatures to harry the approaching monstrosities.

"No clue. I'm not used to fighting these," she replied.

Brandon pulled the reins on his dragon, directing it against the one of the raiders. It tried to dodge, but was too slow to avoid getting toasted by the dragon's flames.

"Hah. It's like a shooting gallery today!" Cordatorta called as he directed his own dragon. He touched his communicator and asked: "Belisma, are you seeing this? It's like they're only half as quick as usual".

"So I've noticed," came the elf's reply. "We're popping them out of the sky like balloons".

Timmy adjusted his rocket launcher, fired and watched as the explosion ripped a berserker's arm off. He turned to Techna and asked: "How are you doing?"

"Eh, killed three of the big guys before I ran out of shells," Techna replied annoyed. "You know, I'm going to go down there and beat them up with my pipe".

"Oh. Be careful," Timmy advised as the scarred girl headed off.

"Hey, I'm always..." Techna started, before stopping with a thoughtful look. "Actually, never mind".

"Way to make me feel better about this," Timmy called after her.

Griffin lashed out with her hands, a gale force wind clearing the ground in front of her of warriors and creepers. A berserker tried crushing her, but the witch headmistress dodged before its sluggish attack could even get close to hitting her.

Musa dodged back as a dark warrior swung its weapon, before hitting it in the chest with a concentrated sonic blast that launched the creature backwards. She and a couple of other fairies were currently keeping several advancing creatures away from a hastily repaired wall of the school.

"Keep it up. We cannot let them enter the school," Flora noted, as she commanded several plants to rip into the attacking monsters with their thorny vines.

Faragonda extended her powers, forcing several attacking creatures to the ground, just as the emerald dragon that was Wizgiz dived down to bathe them in flames.  
Not far from them, Saladin swung his staff around, directing a dozen weapons to massacre the approaching creatures. He turned when he heard the sound of wrenching metal, and saw that several creatures had forced their way through the iron gates of the courtyard. The warlock concentrated and assumed control of the gates, causing it to smack into the invading creatures with enough force to launch them several meters back.

Suddenly the sound of a horn could be heard over the din of battle, moments before a yellow double-decker bus flew up the road at high speed. It ploughed into the dark warriors, breaking and scattering them, before turning through the gates and braking, using the momentum to swing the back of the bus into several other dark warriors.

People stared as Sky jumped out of the bus, followed by a dizzy looking Bloom. "Hey everybody," the blond prince started. "Am I too late or did you leave some dark-spawn for me too?"

...

"It would seem your 'brilliant strategy' is failing," Icy commented.

"I don't understand," Darcy loudly replied. "Before they were struggling with creatures in these numbers. Now, they are beating them with ease. It doesn't add up".

"Or maybe having you as a commander is worse than just rushing them like they did before," Isabella suggested.

"Do you think they found other ways to counter our troops?" Maria asked.

"Don't know. If they have, it just necessitates an even quicker victory," Darcy added, as her mount began stomping forward. "I'll personally lead the next wave. Feel free to join in".

"Don't mind if I do," Icy replied as her mount followed.

"Sure. Let's march into a warzone. No way that'll get us hurt," Stormy muttered before following after her friends. Below them, the many minions surged forward to assist their commanders.

"So, how do we get through the shield?" Stormy called as they approached the school. "I mean, the big guys can barely get through. How are these long-legs supposed to squeeze through?"

"Simple. They are not," Darcy replied. "Observe". Her mount suddenly stopped writhing its hands and instead extended them, shadowy tendrils shooting from its fingers.

At the top of Alfea, a student was about to fire his weapon, when he suddenly tensed.

"Dude, you okay?" the girl beside him asked in concern.

His body suddenly jerked unnaturally, pointing his weapon at the highest point of Alfea, where the school's shield generator was.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the girl asked.

"He... Help... Me," came his strained voice, before he pulled the trigger. Seconds later, the projectile hit the generator, ripping it to pieces in a powerful explosion. Then the guy fell to the ground with a pained grunt.

Above them, the glowing shield disappeared and the witches' horrible mounts stomped into the courtyard.

Riven stared up at the colossal horrors, before turning to Sky and calling: "Yeah, we saved you some. Here's three you can get all for yourself".

"Yeah, no, not feeling suicidal," Sky called.

"I must admit that I am impressed by their display of resistance up until now," Darcy called to her allies. "But it ends now".

Their mounts extended their hands. Suddenly, several front line fighters stiffened unnaturally, before turning towards their comrades. As one, they engaged, attacking their allies with stiff movements.

"Hey, snap out of it," one called as he blocked an attack from his ally.

"Can't... Help... Sorry..." came his comrade's strained reply as he tried impaling his friend with a spear.

"Icy, keep the frontline occupied. Stormy, attack the air-forces," Darcy ordered. "I'll take out those artillery positions". Her mount began striding forward, every step piercing the rocks of the courtyard with a resounding thud.

The draconic form of Wizgiz dived to attack Stormy's mount, but the creature lashed out with its pointy leg, trying to impale the transformed teacher. The green dragon gracefully dove through the air, avoiding the strikes from the creature.

At the artillery positions, Avalon turned to Xanti and said: "I have to stop those things. Can you people hold out here in case of an attack?"

"Yes, yes, just go and stop those things. We'll try to provide covering fire," the bald leprechaun replied loudly as she loaded up her weapon. "EVERYONE! TAKE OUT THOSE BIG THINGS!"

...

"Musa, focus on the dark creatures. I will attempt to pacify those who are being controlled," Flora ordered, as she tied a controlled Red Fountain soldier to the ground with vines.

"Thanks..." he gasped.

"Will try," Musa replied, before sending a pulverising soundwave into the head of an attacking dark warrior.

Above them, lightning and fire lit up the sky, as Stormy tried to blast the airborne defenders with high-powered bolts of lightning.

Icy, meanwhile, was enjoying herself flinging frozen projectiles at the people below, while her mount stomped at them with its massive spiky feet.

Meanwhile, the artillery positions got ready to fire, when suddenly, Darcy's mount seemed to split into several clones that began walking in different directions. Confused, the people began firing uncoordinated, each trying to hit the Darcy approaching their position.

On the ground, Faragonda forced several controlled students to the ground, while Griffin pelted an approaching berserker with wind-borne rubble. Saladin, meanwhile, was busy using his powers to disarm controlled students, while everyone else was divided between fending off approaching horrors and tying up the controlled people.

Sky picked up the shield from a fallen soldier and jumped a dark warrior, slicing through it.

"Dragon's scaly ass, this is completely out of control!" he exclaimed before running another horror through. "I'm not even sure how we're surviving this".

"Yeah, luckily for us, the dark thingies really aren't bringing the A-game," Riven commented while finishing off an opponent. "Not that I am complaining, mind you".

"No, you're not," Sky said, bringing low another opponent. "For once".

Beside him, Bloom was using smaller bursts of fire to incinerate approaching dark creepers.

Meanwhile, Techna was wrestling with a controlled student and trying to force her to the ground.

"Ple... Please do... Don't break... Any... Anything..." she hoarsely requested.

"I'm trying, but whatever's controlling you is not making this easy," Techna replied in a frustrated voice.

In the air, Avalon eyed the multiplied Darcy's by Alfea's roof. He concentrated and a bright light spread from his body. Seconds later, all the Darcys by the roof disappeared, the real one turning visible in the middle again.

"CRAP, THEY WERE ALL FAKE," Xanti yelled.

Darcy didn't react much to her broken ruse, instead mentally ordering her mount to attack. The twisted being raised its massive legs and brought it down on some students who were busy trying to reload their weapons. With a terrible crash, it smashed them right through the roof.

Avalon dove, his blade ready. Darcy eyed him and covered herself and her mount in obsidian darkness. The paladin went in, the light radiating from him dispersing the darkness. He flung a wave of cutting light at where the creature had been seconds before, but his attack hit nothing. He instinctively flapped his wings, barely managing to avoid being impaled on the creature's leg as it lashed out after him.

...

Stella had to blink an extra couple of times after she witnessed Bloom plant a fireball in the face of an approaching horror. As the redhead passed by, the blonde felt compelled to ask: "Didn't you lose your powers and stuff?"

"Not really. Talk later. Where's Faragonda?" Bloom quickly replied.

The Solarian princess pointed and Bloom hurried across the battlefield

"Miss Faragonda! Miss Faragonda," Bloom called as she weaved through the various fighters.

"I see you have returned to us," the elder fairy noted as she forced several controlled students to the ground. "And your powers to you".

"Yes. I had a chat with Daphne and she revealed something," Bloom started.

The earth suddenly shook and the two of them turned to see a berserker making its way towards them. Faragonda raised her hands as the creature torpidly raised its fist. Then it seemingly froze, not making a move.

"What did you do to it?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing," Faragonda replied.

The giant horror suddenly started dripping, as if its skin was melting candle-wax, before it tipped over, its legs ripping apart as it did.

"I think it just died," Faragonda noted.

"Right. It's happening!" Bloom exclaimed in realisation. When she noticed the headmistress' curious look, she explained: "Daphne told me that my dragonflame was never stolen. The Army of Darkness is running on limited energy. And it seems they're running low".

All across the battlefield, the twisted creatures were slowing down. Some were easily killed in the middle of a sluggish attack, while others collapsed and melted away on their own.

Above them, Darcy's mount lashed out against her airborne opponent. This time, Avalon wasn't fast enough. The creature's powerful leg smashed one of his wings, shattering it like glass. The paladin fell to the ground with a whump. Seeing its opponent was temporarily stunned, Darcy's mount raised one of its great appendages to finish the job. Suddenly, its legs wobbled and the creature shook unsteadily.

"Wait, what's going on?" Darcy asked as her mount stumbled under her. "Would you stop that and kill him already?"

The creature unsteadily raised its leg again, but by then Avalon had recovered and reconstructed his wing. He soared into the air, easily dodging a slow strike from the creature, before he cut off one of its legs with a swing of his blade.

"Alright, seriously, what is going on?" Darcy asked annoyed and looked around. The sight shocked her. In the air, the raiders were falling apart, most of them easy prey for the defenders and the others just falling from the sky. Berserkers were toppling over, warriors dying in droves and she couldn't see any creepers left. The entire army was literally falling apart in front of her eyes. The creature buckled under her again as Avalon continued his assault. The creature's spindly legs were cut one by one and Darcy tried to no avail to direct the creature away from the paladin. Then the creature was bombarded with alchemical grenades, each blow dissolving chunks of it, causing the creature to collapse with a wretched cry. As its main body hit the yard with a dull thud, Darcy was flung from her seat, rolling painfully along the stones. She lay still for a moment, groggily feeling the throbbing pain from numerous bruises and scrapes. She carefully opened her eyes, looking straight into the face of Techna.

"Hiya there. How's it going?" she cheerfully asked, although the way she was twirling her pipe made the comment seem somewhat menacing.

"I surrender," Darcy stated quickly.

"Aw, really?" Techna asked a bit disappointed. "You're sure you don't want a final fight? Just a little one?"

"I may have some combat prowess, but I am surrounded by hostile combatants and my knack is ill suited for this," Darcy explained. "So no, I'm surrendering".

"You sure you don't want just a teensy little final battle?" Techna asked hopefully.

"You just want an excuse to pummel me with that pipe, don't you?" Darcy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Techna nodded happily.

"Yeah, that is not going to happen," Darcy replied.

"Damn it, I've been looking forward to beating the crap out of you ever since you three started this campaign," Techna said disappointedly while pouting.

Meanwhile, Stormy was panicking. He mount swayed unsteadily, making it hard for her to take aim, and the creature was constantly bombarded from all ends. Below her, Knut ripped two legs in one direction, Faragonda pulled two in another direction and Griffin blew the last in a third. The creature barely managed to remain standing as its footing was ripped in every direction. Then she heard a roar and looked up.

Wizgiz in his dragon form and Cordatorta on dragonback were diving at her. She frantically tried blasting them with lightning, but barely managed to singe the great beasts before they collided with the creature, snapping its legs and sending it to the ground. Stormy felt her entire skeleton rattle as her mount landed hard. She dizzily looked up, just in time to see Palladium and Zarathustra place their hands on the creature. Seconds later, it dissipated, causing Stormy to fall on her ass.

She weakly looked up at the two elves, sighed and said: "I'll come quietly without any trouble".

"That would be a first," Zarathustra grumbled.

Icy was feeling exceptionally livid. Around her, their minions were dying off left and right and both of her companions had been taken down. Meanwhile, her mount was buckling like crazy, parts of it sloughing off as the creature was seemingly melting.

"WOULD YOU STOP DYING, YOU STUPID THING!" Icy roared in frustration.

On the ground, Bloom looked up to see the final of the three usurpers struggle with her mount. Its legs were cracking and bits of it rained down on the ground below. The redhead concentrated on what energy she had left in her. It wasn't much, but she could feel it burn brightly within her. It was nowhere near the strength of her other explosions, but she didn't mind. She was certain that this wouldn't be enough to hurt her, but it would be enough to bring Icy down. With a yell, she let her powers loose, a concentrated blast of primordial flame surging through the air. Icy barely managed to notice the attack before it detonated against her mount's legs, ripping them apart in a fiery explosion. With a scream, Icy clung to her throne as the beast under her collapsed. She landed hard and angrily glared at the people assembled before her.

"IT WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!" she furiously yelled. "I HAVE THE POWER OF THE DRAGONFLAME! NONE OF YOU INSIPID, FEEBLE LOSERS SHOULD BE ABLE TO STAND IN MY WAY!"

"You're wrong, Icy," Bloom called. "Darcy's ritual never took my dragonflame. It only took the magic it had gathered, which was limited. And you've, as you probably noticed, just ran out".

Icy glared murderously at the redhead, veins bulging as her temper flared and raw hatred consumed her. "I! WILL! END! YOU! ALL!" she roared. "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I WILL END YOU!"

"Big talk from somebody who, like, just got her bottom handed to her," Stella commented.

Icy exploded in an unintelligible noise of anger that could not by any stretch be called a word. As ranks of people moved in to detain her, she furiously ripped a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Oh. So that's where it went," Darcy commented.

"What is it?" Techna asked.

"Your 'teensy little final battle'" Darcy quoted.

Icy unfolded the paper, glared at the ritualistic instructions and focused, her surging adrenaline empowering her already enhanced magic. Her essence reached out and began its work.

On the battlefield, the last of the dark creatures spontaneously fell apart as their vital spark was drained. Stormy and Darcy felt a painful tinge deep inside themselves as the remaining stolen energy was ripped from them. Icy's eyes widened as she felt the extra energy pour into her. She lifted her hands, a bloodthirsty smile plastered on her face, as ice grew around her.

"Stay back .We have no idea what she's trying to pull," Saladin sharply ordered.

The ice continued to grow, shift and alter, exponentially increasing in size by the second, until it rose from the ground, Icy protected inside the massive ice golem's core. The frozen colossus towered over the people, easily as tall as Alfea. It stomped forward, Icy's voice echoing forth: "I WILL END YOU! I WILL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!"

The creature lifted its hands and tried to crush the people below, the entire courtyard shaking as its attack left deep craters in the ground.

Icy maniacally laughed and yelled: "WHAT'S WRONG?! WEREN'T YOU GOING TO ARREST ME FOR BEING A BAD GIRL?! COME ON, WHERE YOU GOING?! STAND STILL SO I CAN FINALLY SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT YOU!"

Grenades smashed into the frozen being, but most of them had no effect, being designed purely to eradicate the dark creatures.

"DAMN IT! NOT WORKING!" Xanti yelled. "SOMEBODY GET US SOME PROPER EXPLOSIVES, STAT!"

Above her, Cordatorta lead the air forces into an attack on the golem, dragon fire and projectiles chipping off shards of ice.

"I'LL SQUASH YOU ALL! SQUASH YOU LIKE FLIES!" Icy roared. Icicles grew on the golem's form and launched. Cordatorta's dragon roared as one of the projectiles pierced its wing and the creature made a hard emergency landing on a nearby roof.

Cannonball sized ice cubes shot from its frozen hide, as Icy bombarded the students, soldiers and volunteers that were hurling spells, explosives or just shooting at it. Techna and Musa leapt to the side as one of the projectiles smashed the fountain to pieces.  
Icy turned around inside her massive construct, eyeing the ground below. She noticed Bloom running away, assisted by Sky. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Icy roared as the ice golem smashed the ground, layers of frost growing from the impact point. Bloom, Sky, Brandon and several others were forcefully stopped as ice grew around their feet.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Icy yelled as her construct stomped forward. "BUT I WILL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET WHAT SHOULD BE MINE!" The construct raised its fist to crush the redhead. "BUT NEXT TIME, YOU WONT BE THERE TO MESS THINGS UP!"

Bloom looked up in fear while Sky desperately tried to chip away at the ice with his sword.

Suddenly, a bright beam of searing light hit the golem's back, tunnelled through it and blasted out of its chest. Icy stared in shock at the hole besides her, water dripping from the melted ice. She could feel her skin throb painfully where the blast had almost hit her, the intense heat causing her skin to redden and blister. She looked behind her to see Stella fall to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked as she tried to get the blonde princess back up on her feet.

"Glirpl," Stella weakly groaned as her legs kept buckling under her. She had focused all her magic through her sceptre, hoping to stop the golem.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Icy yelled before returning her attention to Bloom. The golem lifted its fist again, getting ready to smash the redhead. The white haired witch stared with sadistic glee as the golem's fist fell. Centimetres from hitting the people below, the frozen hand suddenly stopped.

Isabella stared dumbfounded at the hand, before noticing Faragonda, who was straining to keep the hand from crushing the people below it.

"SO YOU WANT SOME TOO!?" Icy yelled as the golem lifted its other fist to crush the fairy headmistress. "FINE! I'LL CRUSH YOU TOO! I'LL KILL YOU ARRRRRGHHHH!" she yelled as a sharp pain exploded in her neck. She looked around for the source, only to see the small bug that had bit her neck. "GET AWAY!" she yelled as the insect buzzed around her head. She flung freezing spells in every direction, trying to kill the creature, as it continuously stung her exposed skin. Finally, it darted out the massive hole in the golem. Icy furiously looked around, hoping to find out who had been responsible for that. Then she noticed the smirking face of Lucy in the crowd. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Icy yelled, mentally willing the golem to march forward. That's when she suddenly noticed the sudden feeling of vertigo she had ignored while trying to kill the insect. She looked around in confusion, only to notice that the massive golem was slowly floating. On the ground, Faragonda and Griffin struggled together as their respective powers slowly lifted the frozen construct into the air.

"WHAT IS THIS?! PUT ME DOWN!" Icy angrily yelled as she slowly floated away from the school.

"I... Say we... Give her... What she wants," the straining Griffin commented with a smirk.

The headmistresses both moved their hands down and the massive golem dropped towards the grounds, crashing into the forest outside Alfea and splintering into several pieces. Shards of ice sprang in every direction, as the construct's body was completely shattered.

Silence dominated the school.

"Well, let's go check it out," Belisma commented.

Moments later, she, Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin made their way to the slowly melting remains of the golem. It the middle of its shattered body lay the still body of Icy, a couple of her limbs bent in unnatural angles.

"Is she dead?" Griffin asked.

Saladin moved to the downed witch and touched her neck. "There's a pulse," he confirmed. He turned to the others and relieved said: "It's finally over".

...

A week later, Griffin and Mirta found themselves back at Alfea. Many of the superficial signs of the battle were gone, but some scars remained. An entire wing of the school had yet to be rebuilt and the student body was noticeably reduced. The witches made their way through the school, until they found themselves at Faragonda's door. After knocking and hearing the fairy headmistress': "Come in", Griffin entered the room, Mirta waiting outside.

"Ah, Guinevere. It's good to see you," Faragonda greeted her. "Please, sit down".

"Thank you," Griffin replied as she sat down. "So, how's everything going?"

"Better," Faragonda sighed. "Still, this conflict has left deep wounds. So many have been taken from us, not to mention that we've had therapists running in and out all the time these last couple of days. Some students have even had to be temporarily institutionalized to help them fully recover. Bloom, for example, has been sent to a very good facility on Harmony. She occasionally comes back to take some classes and see her friends. She will most likely be able to take the exam when it comes". Faragonda sighed again.

"I get the feeling there's another reason you mentioned Bloom," Griffin stated.

"There is," the fairy headmistress admitted. "The news of her being a princess from Domino got out pretty quickly in the confusion that followed the final battle. It'll take some time, but eventually, she'll be noticed by the other royals, regimes and countries. I'm not sure how that will affect her".

"Politics. Fighting a horde of monsters seems easy in comparison," Griffin commented.

"Speaking of that, what happened to those three?" Faragonda asked.

"Well, they're secured in jail for the time being," Griffin stated. "Their case will be taken up in a couple of weeks. Mostly because they need to find a neutral jury and I doubt they'll find any who's neutral about this in Magicalis".

"Yes, Saladin mentioned that when he talked about Knut," Faragonda said. "I doubt he'll get a harsh sentence. Saladin is still going to vouch for him after all".

"As far as I'm concerned, he's earned it," the witch headmistress stated. "Now, the reason I came over is of course not just because I want to swap news with you. I actually have an important issue I need to discuss with you".

"And that would be?" Faragonda asked.

Griffin turned in her chair and called: "Mirta. You can come in now".

The doors opened and the redhead timidly made her way in.

"And what can I do for you?" the fairy headmistress asked kindly.

"Well... I have had a lot of time to think recently. What with being a pumpkin," Mirta started uncertainly. "And it made me realise something about myself".

...

Days later, Mirta and Lucy wandered into the courtyard of Alfea, the two of them carrying a lot of luggage.

Flora was sitting on a bench by the entrance, when she noticed the two of them and greeted them with a: "Hi. I heard you were coming today".

"Yeah, well, might as well get the moving over with," Mirta said.

"Right. I think your girlfriend here can be the pack-mule from here on," Lucy said before unloading herself and stretching with an audible cracking from her back. "So, you sure you wanna be a fairy now?" she asked. "Because I can still haul these all the way back if needed. Not that I particularly want to, you know, but might as well give you the offer".

"Thanks, but no," Mirta said gratefully. "I'm just not cut out for it. It hurts too much to think of all the bad things in my life. You've always been stronger than me in that regard, you can handle it. But I think the fairy way suits me better".

"Right. But you do realise you'll be weaker, right?" the gangly witch asked. "I mean, you took the test before deciding which school to join. Your magic is strongest when powered by the negative".

"Maybe. But it's not all about being as powerful as possible," Mirta pointed out.

"Eh, suit yourself," Lucy said. After a moment, she added: "I'm going to miss you".

"Likewise. But I'll stay in contact," Mirta promised.

"Well, I imagine I can get some of your time whenever you're not fooling around with her," Lucy said, tipping her head in Flora's direction, causing Mirta to visibly blush. "Anyway, I'll be heading off again. See ya'll around".

"See you," Mirta called as her friend left the school.

"We will stay in contact," Flora called. "Now, let us get these things to your room".

...

Weeks passed and one sunny day in late spring, headmistress Faragonda found herself on a podium that had been erected in the courtyard. By her side stood her staff, and in front of her were the majority of the students. Behind her, there was a gigantic tarp covering the recently rebuilt wing of Alfea.

She turned on the microphone and said: "My dear students. I thank you all for showing up today. We have, after much work, finally finished the reconstruction and repairs of Alfea. However, I decided that one change was necessary. We have only recently made our way out of very dark times. Times where all hope seemed lost and the only thing we could expect was death. Nevertheless, we persevered and we survived. Not unharmed, not without scars, but we survived to make a better and brighter future. Sadly," she began as her tone became more sombre. "Not everyone managed to get through. Therefore," she stated, as the tarp behind her was pulled off. "I decided to have this raised, in honour of those brave souls that sadly didn't survive these trying times". Built into the wall of the wing was a massive stone, its surface filled with the names of the fallen. "This stone is dedicated to those fairies who fell in battle. I have been assured that similar stones will be raised at Red Fountain and in Magicalis. And I know for a fact that Cloud Tower has already raised on at their school. Let us never forget these brave souls. May we honour their sacrifices by making the best of the lives we have. And now, I request of you all, a moment of silence".

...

A couple of months passed. As the sun set, the courtyard and surrounding area were filled with cheerful students. Coloured lights hung above, long tables were filled with food, drinks were passed around and the air itself was charged with joy. The students of all three schools were assembled at the graduation party, a party dedicated to both those who moved up a grade and those who were leaving the school, so tables had been set up even on the greens outside the school to accommodate the many people.

"I am so happy I chose to come back for this," Bloom stated as she dug into her food. "It's nice to see things be so happy here".

"Yeah, it was getting a tad bit too gloomy for my taste," Techna said. "Don't get me wrong, I completely get why everybody would be a bit bummed after all that's happened, but I'm glad to see that they can still get down".

"So am I," Flora stated. "It signifies the return of a healthy mental balance".

"Hey, Stella," Bloom called, getting the blonde's attention away from Brandon who was sitting beside her. "Is it normal for the schools to get together like this or is it just because Red Fountain is still undergoing reconstruction?"

"Oh no, it's normal," Stella said. "We shift around, changing school from year to year. Next time is Red Fountain's turn, so I hope they got the place up and running by then".

"Give it a couple of months and they'll be done" Brandon said.

"So, like, how did your exam go, by the by?" Stella questioned the redhead.

"Not great, but above average," Bloom stated. "My end of year summary is pretty great though".

"Me and Flora are among the top five in our class," Musa said happily. "And Stella managed to move up to third grade, so there's the surprise of the year".

"That's right, keep, like, pushing the girl with the laser powers," Stella grumbled while rolling her eyes.

"So, speaking of Suntop, I hear you two are a couple now," Techna interjected. "I mean, it was pretty obvious before, but I heard you made it official".

"Made it official?" Bloom questioned, before jokingly suggesting: "Like, what, you announced it to the press".

"As ridiculous as it sounds, yes, I tots had to do that," Stella sighed. "I'm a princess and he's closely attached to the Eraklian royal family. So we have to make stuff like that official. Otherwise, rumours start flying".

"Really? Man, royalty is complicated," Bloom remarked.

"And how is that working for you?" Flora asked.

"Not much difference so far," Bloom commented. "Then again, I've been spending time in a clinic recovering my magic, health and sanity. But I've gotten a lot of get well gifts recently".

"Tip of the iceberg," Stella mumbled.

"Speaking of couples, how about you and Timmy?" Flora asked Techna.

"Going great so far," Techna said. "There's been a few hiccups, but nothing major".

"By the way, you two, like, went on a date days after the final battle," Stella commented. "Where did you go? Me and Brandon couldn't find anywhere that was open".

"The local crashcar arena was open," Techna replied gleefully. "I mean, not that the arena was unharmed, but they just used the rubble as extra challenge".

"How romantic. Hovercars crashing into each other," Musa added dryly.

"Well, it was fun," Techna replied with a smirk.

Over at the teachers' table, Faragonda was trying to be heard over Palladium's, Griffin's and Wizgiz' alcohol fuelled singing. "I asked you, how did you fund the rebuilding?"

"Ah, that's what you said," Saladin replied. "A lot of countries donated. Many of them have had great use of our education and our military service through the years. Therefore, they were more than eager to assist. Of course, a few of them think this will put their kids in a better position next year, but they are fools if they think I'll be so easily swayed by money".

"Doesn't surprise me in the least," Faragonda sighed, as the song in the background died out due to Griffin sliding out of her chair.

"It's been a rough year," Saladin commented after a moment.

"That it has," Faragonda said.

"It could have been worse," Zarathustra commented.

"What do you mean?" Saladin questioned.

"When those three were draining us, I used my powers to infect the drained emotions with positive thinking," the scarred elf explained. "As a result, all the monsters were weakened from the start".

"And those three had not considered that the energy they had stolen was finite," Faragonda added. "You're right. This could have been a lot worse". She looked up and noticed Avalon walking over to them. "Oh, hello Avalon. Come to join the festivities?"

"Sadly, no," the paladin replied. "My order has sent me on a mission, so I'll be leaving in an hour or so. In fact, I might be gone for a while, depending on how this mission goes".

"Really? Is it something you are allowed to share?" Saladin asked.

"There was no decree of silence, so yes," Avalon replied. "It's a simple search and rescue mission. Renowned director Argulus Cato went off with a team of his to Underland in search for a proper setting for his newest movie. 'The Dark Lord of the Deep Realm' I believe it was called. Nobody's heard from him or any of the others in a while, so they're sending me to scour the subterranean realm and bring them back".

"Well, best of luck to you then," Saladin said.

"Many thanks, sir," Avalon replied, before setting off, just as Knut returned with a big bowl of food. "Ah, Mr. Knut. I was hoping to see you before I left".

"You were?" the ogre questioned.

"Yes. I wanted to say that it has been an honour to meet you and that I am proud of having had the opportunity to fight alongside you," Avalon nobly declared.

"Aw, shucks," Knut replied a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, is that Knut?" Stella questioned as she threw a glance over at the teacher's table. "What's he doing here?"

"That's right," Brandon said, as he suddenly remembered something. "After the case was closed, and by the way, he got off the hook thanks to all the help he had given us, Saladin offered him a job. He's our new close-combat teacher and shares wilderness survival with Belisma".

"Good for him. He's earned it," Bloom commented. "Well, let's toast to a great year".

"And may the next one be even better," Flora said as she raised her glass.

"And with less horrible monsters," Stella added.

"And less annoying witches," Musa said.

"What you all said," Techna said as she added her glass to the toast, causing laughter to spread amongst the girls.

The graduation party continued into the night.

...

_Authors note:  
Well, that was something. Hope you all enjoyed it_

_So, now let's get some thanks out of the way. We'd like to thank Rhanar, Warlord1, Hat'n'Cloak and Delfinoluma102 for being betas in this._

_Also, since I have a YouTube channel (Links in my profile) and since we figured you might have some questions, we were thinking of doing a Q&amp;A video, were you can ask about anything. Of course, the only thing we won't reveal are spoilers from the follow up to this fanfic (Which will come, don't you all worry about that). Just post your questions in your reviews and we will answer them on Sunday the 16th November. _

_Thanks for all the reviews and such, you have been a great audience_

_ArachCobra and Givenea_


End file.
